Wolfish Possibilities
by LycoX
Summary: Various one-shots and ideas in the Teen Wolf world.
1. The Armor

**The Armor**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Though if I did own Teen Wolf, I wouldn't have killed off Allison, Erica, Boyd, and Aiden. Also Allison and her father would have been smart cookies and would have gotten the bright idea to start wearing armor. I've decided to start this as I have a ton of ideas in my head related to Teen Wolf and since its worked out fairly well for my Arrow/Flash fic and the Girl Meets World fic, I figured I'd try it here. Now, let's roll on!**

 **Summary: Allison's been working on a secret project of her's for some time now, and with Lydia in the hands of the Nogitsune, feels now is the perfect time to bring it out.**

* * *

Some time after returning to Beacon Hills, Allison had an idea come to mind that only Deaton and Ms. Morrell were aware of since they had been people she consulted with on her idea. Research had also been a vital part in her idea and over the months since returning she had put a lot of focus on it anytime she was able to do so. And all the dangers she, her father, and her friends faced really gave that focus additional drive too. Her idea was a set of armor made in three different layers: Tungsten being the first, Silver being the second, and the last being Titanium and each of them having Rune symbols that allowed things to be light when applied carved into each layer of the armor. Each layer also had Mountain Ash and other means of protection laced within its layers as well, something that had proven to be quite the trial all things considered.

But highly worth it in her view despite the fact it had yet to be tested. It'd been ironic that her father had decided later on to have her graduate from her hunter training with the Silver Bullet test. Or rather Silver Arrow since the bow was her weapon of choice as her set of armor would have probably guaranteed immediate graduation. Well, after it was tested of course. But Allison had every faith her months long project would do the job it was meant to do. Such as providing protection from bullets, knives, arrows, claws, teeth, swords, and any other Supernatural form of harm. Though so far she only had the chest and back piece made but if it was a proven success, she would start working on more armor parts to better protect the body.

Granted, no other hunter except for the Argents and anyone who allied with the McCall Pack would have access to the armor. A decision she felt was for the best since no doubt there was other hunters who probably would have preferred a Werewolf or any other Supernatural being dead without just cause. And when her best friend Lydia Martin was kidnapped by the Nogitsune who now had his own Stiles body, she knew then and there that it was likely high time her armor was brought out for a field test as getting her best friend back would no doubt be dangerous as Hell.

She made certain to hide it underneath her outfit and hoped like crazy that her work proved to be a success. And during the fight with the Oni who were now under the Nogitsune's power, Allison would find out first hand about whether or not the armor worked when one of the Oni proceeded to try and impale her with its sword after she had killed one of its own with one of her Silver Arrows. A scream of 'no!' had been heard when the Oni went to stab her, only for the sword itself to shatter when it hit her armor and left a nice little hole in her top. Which the young Huntress wasn't minding all that much since well yeah, her baby worked!

Everyone stood where they were in a state of shock and surprise over what they had all witnessed. Isaac though soon found himself grinning largely over the fact his girl had obviously done something to protect herself. _God that girl is great!_

The Nogitsune however was not happy at all and decided that a retreat was in order and walked off before anyone found him. His Oni soon vanished as well, leaving the stunned group behind. Allison was the first to speak however. "I can't believe it! It worked! It really worked!" Exclaimed the girl happily as Isaac forced himself over to his girl and hugged her tightly.

And once everyone fully learned of what she had done after getting Lydia and a weakened Stiles out of the area, pride was in abundance over her work that she had put so much thought into. Lydia had even suggested finding a way to somehow replicate the idea with clothing since it would probably save on having to buy new clothing after it got ripped up from fighting or whatever. It got everyone to laugh but they had to admit it was a damn good idea to try out. Though those of the Supernatural variety would likely be out of luck considering what was used to help make the armor. But Allison, her father, Deaton, and Ms. Morrell figured that something could be eventually worked out.

Something that got some focus on, along with more of the armor being made after the Nogitsune's defeat and Stiles' full on recovery. Though the project would gain some interesting aide when not only Noshiko provided input, but also Stiles as well when it was discovered that the demented Fox had left a few things behind that the young man put to good use for the Pack and those they protected.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this! Them wearing armor really is a smart thing to do and would have probably prevented a few problems from happening too. I do accept prompts** **(aside from Sterek ones as that is not my thing)** **as well so if you have any, please send em my way!**


	2. Melissa And The Ice Rink Battle

**Melissa And**

 **The Ice Rink Battle**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here. This takes place during season 2's Ice Pick episode.**

 **Summary: Melissa, curious about just what the heck her son's been up too, decides to follow him and gets more then she bargained for.**

* * *

For some time now, Melissa McCall had been growing increasingly concerned and curious about what all her son was getting up too and when she saw him heading out, she figured now was a good time as any to see where he was going. A part of her wondered if she was over reacting as it could just be that he was going to see Stiles or perhaps Allison despite the break up they had. And when he arrived at the Ice Rink, that particular line of thought about Allison was only re-inforced in Melissa's mind. A frown came across her face though when she saw that there was only one other person besides herself and her son in the building as she quietly snuck around to a good position that would allow her to hear the conversation between the two boys.

Melissa was quickly confused by the conversation that followed between Scott and the other teenager who's name was Boyd, though her heart broke a bit for the boy who obviously felt very lonely. But at least Scott was trying to convince him of another path instead of whoever this Derek person was that had evidently offered the young man something he was wanting. The Derek in question made his appearance, along with two other youths and it was quickly made clear that her son and this man had differing opinions about certain things and she quickly had to stiffle the horrified gasp when the blonde girl sprouted fangs and growled.

"Okay, hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight." Yeah, no kidding on that one!

"Then go home Scott." Derek told her son and then looked towards the two teenagers who immediately started to advance towards her son.

Something that worried her greatly as there was no telling what they would do to her boy! But then Scott let out a growl as he got down on one knee and somehow shattered the ice with a fist before looking back up. "I meant for them." And then let out a blood curdling growl that honestly terrifed the absolute Hell out of Melissa.

Was her son somehow like the blonde girl!? And if so, why never tell her!? She was his mother damnit and had every right to know! Especially if there was something that could be done to help reverse whatever had happened to him and the girl known as Erica. One thing was clear however, while they clearly had the advantage of numbers, her son obviously had more experience then they had. And it made Melissa wonder just how long he'd been involved. Especially since she didn't think Scott even knew how to fight that well! Once they were down, her son started to speak again. "Don't you get it!? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power okay? Its all about him. He makes it feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is TURN YOU INTO A BUNCH OF GUARD DOGS!"

The passion in her son's voice surprised her greatly as the man known as Derek just smirked at Scott's words, as if he didn't give a damn at all about what was being said about him. And what Melissa didn't know however is that Derek knew she was there as he'd spotted her during the fight. But he was leaving her alone for the time being as he had no desire to cause more trouble at that point in time. Especially when he was still wanting Scott on his side. Melissa watched as her son slid the two teenagers across the ice towards Derek like it hadn't taken an ounce of effort and part of the mother wondered why his asthma wasn't even acting up as surely it would with all the exertion he'd done during the fight!

"Its true…" Began Derek as he looked straight at Scott while Melissa wondered what was going to happen next.

"It is about power." Finished the man as he opened his hand and his nails became claws as he walked towards her son with his eyes somehow becoming red instead of the yellowish golden color the others had.

The nurse and mother was starting to feel very worried in that moment for her son as Derek advanced on him as he moved his head and menacing fangs made an appearance and he let out a growl. It was clear however that while her son may have had some experience, this Derek clearly had even more while Boyd looked a little scared while Melissa herself had tears coming down her face. When her son was underneath the man's shoe, she could no longer stay where she was and rushed over to her fallen son, screaming at the asshole who was cutting off his air supply to remove his foot. "Melissa, trust me when I say I have no desire to permanently harm your son." The man told her and she had a hard time believing that.

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't buy that at all."

Derek chuckled in response, but thankfully took his foot off her son and walked away while giving a look in Boyd's direction. Boyd jumped off the machine he'd been sitting in as her son got up to his elbows while she stayed right near him. "Don't, you don't want to be like them." Tried her son to the young man.

"You're right." And Melissa had hoped with all her heart that meant he was actually listening.

But when he raised up his sweater and shirt to reveal a nasty looking bite with blood on it, there was a feeling in her gut that said it was already too late. Especially with how Scott was looking in that moment. "I wanna be like you." Boyd told him with a small smile on his face before walking away to join the others.

"Scott! We need to get you to the hospital sweetheart!" Spoke up Melissa frantically after realizing he was bleeding.

"What? No! I'll be fine mom." Replied Scott as he struggled to get up with her reluctantly helping him to do so as she was highly worried his injuries would only get worse.

His response though definitely did not make Melissa happy as she felt he was just being stubborn! "This is not the time to be stubborn!"

Had the situation not been so serious, Scott would have been asking why the Hell his mother was even there to begin with. But he definitely would find himself doing so later when things had calmed down. "I'm not being stubborn! It'll heal on its own just fine okay? And when it does, I'll show you its all better."

She wanted to argue against that as she could hardly believe he'd be fine after what he'd endured in that fight. But the conviction in his voice told her she should give him the chance to prove it despite her instincts to do otherwise. Finally, she gave him a nod and helped him get out of the building. "Mom, I don't know why you're even here right now and I'll ask about it later, but please just stay away from them okay? Even if they act friendly just stay away until I say otherwise."

Melissa quickly nodded in understanding as she wasn't exactly in a hurry to be around them anytime soon. Though she hoped that didn't make her a horrible person in some way. "I have so many questions for you mister." She said in the end as they got into her car.

"And I'll answer the, just… Just not right now."

She could accept that, even if she hated it a lot and drove him to Deaton's as he requested while he made a call to Stiles. And Melissa couldn't help but wonder if that boy knew of what was going on. One way or another though, she would get answers!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was certainly one fun way to do the reveal for Melissa. Hope you guys enjoyed! And if you want a follow up, let me know!**


	3. A Very Needed Conversation

**A Very**

 **Needed Conversation**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I honestly think had the groups just sat down and talked, things with the Kanima could have been resolved a lot quicker. Along with the likelyhood that Gerard's plans would have been found out about much sooner too. This takes place after Raving and ignores Victoria getting the bite, though she does get a little clawed up.**

 **Summary: After the plan to try and trap Jackson goes awry, Scott decides its finally time everybody just sat down and talked before one of them wound up dead.**

* * *

Two hours after Scott had recovered from Victoria's Wolfsbane Vaporizer attack on him, he started to have an idea form in his head and even discussed it with Deaton. The man thought it was a good idea but told him to be cautious regardless while Derek was totally against it. Deaton even offered the clinic as a neutral meeting place where no violence would be allowed. Something Scott wondered about but all Deaton would say is that he had something in place and the young man reluctantly left it alone after that. Scott quickly told Derek to get his Pack to the clinic while he pulled out his phone and texted Stiles to get there as soon as possible before starting with Allison.

 _Scott: Allison, we need to talk. Tell yourparents and your grandfather to meet me here at the animal clinic as its time everyone started talking with one another._

Allison was understandably confused by her boyfriend's text message to her but never the less relayed the message to her family as she too agreed that everyone just needed to sit down and talk for once instead of trying to kill one another. For some reason though, her mother seemed to be a little worried about something and it couldn't be over the scratch marks she had on her shoulder either. Marks that came from Derek Hale supposedly attacking her for no real reason other then that she's an Argent and a hunter. But agree to the meeting her family did and the four headed out to the clinic as no way in Hell was Allison going to be left out of it.

Once they got there, it was apparent to her family by just what Scott had really meant by everyone talking with one another. As Stiles' jeep, along with Derek's Camaro were parked in the lot. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of trap?" Questioned Gerard before swallowing one of his pills.

"I'm certain of it, Scott wouldn't do such a thing."

"Hmmph, he's a damned Werewolf who's possibly capable of anything." Hissed her mother and Allison sent a glare at her for it.

"You don't know a single thing about Scott McCall. Even dad despite his views towards Werewolves knows Scott is far better than that."

Victoria didn't bother to reply to the words of a naive girl as she knew sooner or later her daughter would come to realize that that Wolf was no better then any other. Chris wisely kept his mouth shut on the subject but he knew his daughter was right. Hell if Hale hadn't been an asshole, that boy would be human again. Then again, he wasn't entirely sure that particular myth even had any real grounds to begin with and Derek perhaps just used it to get Scott to cooperate with him. Shaking off those thoughts, he opened the door up for his family to go inside and once they were in, let himself in as well and made sure to close the door good. Deaton was already waiting for them in the waiting room and was quick to lead them to his examination room.

Allison was quick to go over to Scott and Stiles' side, though the interesting thing was is the fact Scott was holding a baseball bat for whatever reason. Plus he seemed to be looking right at Victoria too and his hold on the bat was tightening up pretty good as his knuckles were going white. _Something tells me my wife has done something to make him pretty nervous._

And from experience, he knew his wife could be an intense person to be around when the need called for it. He also noticed that Derek Hale was tensing up too as he stared right at Victoria who merely glared right at him after giving a sneer to Scott. "Well, well, I see the whole gang's here." Commented Gerard with a chuckle.

Deaton would have made a remark concerning certain events with Deucalion but decided to stay quiet. As there was no need to dredge up old memories and spark an issue at this point in time. "I don't know about that, maybe get if Peter and Kate were here it'd be a done deal." Spoke up Stiles sarcastically and getting himself more than one glare for it in return but not really even giving a crap about it.

"You should learn to watch your mouth young man."

Stiles sent Allison's mom one of his more infuriating grins. "Nah, its part of my charm after all. And it'd be a crime if I lost that."

Allison would have laughed in that moment over that but knew she would have been in trouble for it. Granted, her being with Scott was going to get her in trouble anyway but she didn't want to worsen it even more. Erica and Isaac could be seen smirking over the whole thing while Boyd just remained a stoic statue while grinning on the inside over the scene. "Threatening him never works." Added Derek offhandedly.

"See!? Even the Sourwolf knows how true that is!"

Victoria started her way towards the otherside with the goal of slapping the crap out of the disrespectful teenager when a growl came from Scott as he slammed his hands on the examination table. "ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at him in surprise over that one.

"Mrs. Argent, stay right where you are. Stiles, now's not the time to antagonize. Same for you Derek." He gave a pointed look in the direction of his fellow Betas who only nodded at him in return to show their understanding.

Although, both Allison and Erica privately found his act of command to be hot while Deaton just nodded in approval of how Scott was handling the situation. Reluctantly, Mrs. Argent did as requested and went back to her husband's side. Scott let out a sigh before speaking up again. "its clear we have too much going on related to the Jackson/Kanima situation and not enough communication go to around."

"And it really doesn't help when you've got parents acting out vendettas either." Added Scott a few seconds later with a pointed look towards Allison's mother.

Victoria for her part merely shrugged her shoulders with a smirk present on her face. "I'm not sure what you mean by that Scott. I really don't."

Chris narrowed his eyes as he had a feeling his wife knew EXACTLY what Scott was talking about and he wasn't the only one for that matter either. Scott for his part decided to leave it alone for the time being as there was more important things to be discussing then her attack on him. "We had a plan in place tonight to trap Jackson at the Rave and later move him elsewhere to prevent his being a danger."

"And how were you going to pull that off I wonder?" Asked a curious Gerard.

"With a supply of Ketamine that Deaton here loaned us to use. Isaac and Erica were to lure him in close to them and use it on him. Admittedly, had I thought to tell Allison what was going on, the gunfight between you guys, Derek, and Boyd could have been avoided."

Allison agreed whole heartedly on that one. "Yeah, definitely should have thought of that one." She muttered in annoyance and Scott had the grace to look sheepish over that one.

Granted, it also meant she could have tried to talk Matt into going somewhere else instead of to the Rave. "Sometimes, even the best made plans have blind spots to them." Threw in the old man and Chris had to agree on that one.

"Unfortunately I uhh.. I used up all the Ketamine when I drugged Jackson." Informed Isaac with a look of embarrassment on his face.

Erica rubbed his shoulder as a form of comfort and he was grateful for it as he placed his own hand on her's and squeezed it in thanks. "But we did learn that whoever is controlling Jackson was apparently murdered." Supplied Stiles and making those besides him, Erica, and Isaac feel slightly confused by that.

"Murdered? Are you certain the master said that?"

Stiles nodded. "As certain as can be when it was said as loud as day."

Everyone was silent after that as they tried to figure out that particular clue. Chris was wondering if there was an attempt made that the master managed to come back from thanks to medical aide. Though there was numerous ways the attempt could have been made and for all any of them knew, the master could have been an accidental target for a prank gone horribly wrong. Allison cleared her throat as she wanted to also speak up about Matt and his clear stalker tendencies. Her throat clearing caused everyone to look at her and wonder if she had any theories. "Something on your mind Allison?" Gerard asked, figuring that her young mind could have a viable theory.

"Umm… Yeah, actually I do. Not about Jackson's master but about something else."

She rubbed her arms for comfort and many in the room could tell she was bothered greatly by something. Scott placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she gave him a tentative smile for it and using the gesture as comfort, she spoke up. "After the rave, I took Matt home and I learned something about something I really did not want to know."

Looking around at the gathered group, she pressed on. "He's been… He's been stalking me… Taking pictures of me at various times..." Tears were starting to come down her face as she told the group this and Scott was quick to pull her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. Not even giving a damn if her family had an issue with it.

Feelings of anger and disgust were soon felt by everyone present. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him." Muttered Stiles angrily.

"I think this Matt needs a visit paid to him." Muttered Chris as he tried to contain his rage from breaking free.

Erica was definitely on board with that. Hell, she may not be a hundred percent cool with Allison but no girl deserved that garbage. "I'm willing to help out."

If Allison was surprised by that, she didn't show it but she would make the effort to show her appreciation later. "Sorry for taking this off track..." Mumbled the distraught teen into Scott's chest.

"Hey, its fine. Its important that you told us that. Who knows what the Hell Matt would do next if nothing got said." Scott told her soothingly as he tried not to imagine what the little bastard would try in his obvious obsession with Allison.

Isaac spoke up and informed everyone that he knew where Matt lived. "Good, you can lead us there then." Said Gerard as he went to head back up front.

While he may have something of a hate towards Werewolves, pervertic little bastards like this Matt boy was something he hated a whole Helluva lot more then what he did Werewolves. "I'll stay here with Allison and Scott." Spoke up Victoria as she had a feeling the boy wasn't going to leave her daughter's side anytime soon despite the very real likelyhood of his wanting to beat the ever loving Hell out of this Matt boy. She also had a feeling she was going to have to re-think her views about Scott McCall and she wasn't entirely sure she liked that either.

Everyone else aside from Victoria, Allison, Scott, Derek, and Deaton left the clinic with one goal in mind. And Deaton honestly couldn't find it within himself to pity the boy for what was coming his way.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Kind of took a left turn there but I think it works well enough.**


	4. The Scott Who Listened

**The Scott**

 **Who Listened**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is something that's been on my mind recently due to the fact there's a lack of it. Basically anything where Scott actually listened to Chris when it came to Allison at the beginning of season 2 and I figured that would be something to try and explore and I've already got a couple of different ideas I'm gonna try at one point. One of them being more on the humorous side as Allison does everything she can to get Scott to change his mind. Which… Will be in the near future hopefully. Anyways! On with the show!**

 **Also features early and safe arrival of Cora, ignores Jackson being a Kanima, and Gerard is no where to be found after Deucalion at some point managed to find him and slice his neck.**

 **Summary: After Chris' warning with a gun, Scott decides to actually listen and keeps his distance from Allison.**

* * *

In the three months since Chris busted the driver side window and dragged him out of the car and on to the hood of the car with a gun pointed at him to stay away from his daughter, Scott had been doing his absolute best to do as was warned. Allison had been damned unhappy with him over it but he wasn't going to chance her father's wrath as he quite liked living. And whether or not Chris was drunk, he didn't think he'd be able to hold back from hurting the man if he tried something like that again anyway. Which was the last thing he wanted to do as it would only cause problems. Sure being without Allison had been lonely as Hell but thankfully he had Stiles by his side to get through it. His mom nearly went on the warpath when he told her about the man's drunken actions until he was able to convince her not to do anything since the last thing he wanted to cause was more issues.

Scott and Stiles even joined up with Derek's growing Pack that included Jackson, a recovering Lydia who didn't care to speak with Scott much due to things with Allison, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Cora Hale, and Vernon Boyd. Deaton, much like he had with Talia back in the day, served the new Hale pack as their Emissary. It was also thanks to him that Derek's younger sister Cora was safely able to make it home to her big brother when she had learned of the return of the Hale Pack while living in South America. There was consideration of getting Danny to join up as another human representive of the Pack but so far it had yet to happen for one reason or another. Deaton also served as a mediator between the new Hale Pack and the Argents in order to keep the peace between the two in order to help better protect the town.

Allison was even considered Pack as well since Victoria made the request as it would allow for an Argent to be amongst them. Though Derek was of the belief it was just to spy on them but kept that opinion to himself. Her being part of the Pack had its issues considering things between her and Scott and only really showed up when a Pack meeting was being held. Victoria also had not been too happy about her husband's drunken foolishness and had demanded for Chris to apologize but so far Scott had made that difficult to do as he went out of his way to avoid the man. Primarily out of the fear of another gun to his face. And despite any feelings Scott had for Allison, he found himself drawn to Cora as she likewise felt herself drawn to him.

Derek had explained that part of it had to do with their inner Wolves and to not deny it since doing so would only strengthen the desire to be around one another til it couldn't be ignored. So with that in mind, the two started to hang around one another more and Cora even insisted on him wooing her. Though for the most part she was joking and found it amusing when he actually did it after looking up any information he could find online. Chris got a round of yelling his way from Victoria when Allison came home crying one night after seeing Scott and Cora together in a more than friendly way. Leading to Chris requesting Scott's presence at the Argent household when it was just him there the following day and not taking no for an answer. Scott had the bright idea to have Boyd come with him as a just in case sort of thing much to the older man's slight annoyance. Though he supposed he couldn't blame the teenager for wanting any back up.

"You're safe here Scott, I promise." His words were clearly something Scott didn't believe even though he could hear the man's heart showing his honesty.

"I'll go busy myself in the kitchen." Suggested Boyd as he could tell the older man wanted to be alone with Scott.

The young Wolf tried to argue against that but Boyd promised him he'd be there quickly if it was needed. Mr. Argent knew he was gonna have to do something for that kid as a thank you. And boy was that a weird concept for him considering he hunts Werewolves and all. Once they were alone in the front room, silence between the two ran heavy before the older man decided to get on with it. "Right, first, thank you for coming here today Scott."

A scoff could be heard coming from the teenager after that. "Not like I had much choice."

None of the Pack really gave him much of a choice for that matter! Even his own mother, who was still wrapping her head around her son being a Werewolf of all things after being told almost a week ago about it when she had the unfortunate luck to come across him and a Wendigo in a particularly brutal fight. Chris decided to ignore that and continued on. "I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you about Allison. And about the actions I made that day when I wasn't sober."

He honestly wishes he could go back and prevent that from happening as Hell, McCall was a damn good kid and it wasn't like he had chosen to be Bitten after all! "I've kept my distance and moved on, just like you clearly wanted me too. What the Hell more do you want from me!?"

Chris glared at him, effectively keeping Scott from saying more. "I want you to be quiet and let me talk! What I did to you that day was inexcusable and I am sorry for that. If it was possible to go back and prevent myself from doing it I would. I don't want you to keep your distance from Allison alright? Its hurting her and I know its hurting you."

Honesty was radiating from the man but that honestly didn't matter to Scott as the damage had already been done. And besides, did Argent expect him to just dump Cora and go back to Allison? Cause he sure as Hell wasn't that kind of a jerk! His silence spoke volumes to Chris and the older man could understand it perfectly. "Look… Just… Just think about it alright? I'm not even saying get back with her as I am not looking to be even more of an asshole. Friendship is better then nothing at least."

"I don't trust you and I make no promises where Allison is concerned." Hell, a very important talk would need to be had with Cora as it is and he certainly had no plans to dump her. Even if he still had some fairly strong feelings for Allison.

Chris nodded at that as it was understandable given the situation. "I get that, I'd be the same if I were in your shoes."

Scott kinda doubted that but kept quiet. Soon afterwards, Scott and Boyd left the Argent home with one of them having quite a bit on their mind. Boyd was left wondering how this was all gonna play out and hoped that somehow no hearts would get broken over the whole thing now that Argent had done this. A few days later would see Scott, along with Cora at his side walk up to Allison, leading to a friendship being born even though Allison clearly wanted more then that from Scott. It had been awkward for a short period of time for the three until Cora herself suggested the idea of the three of them being together.

An idea that Allison had actually considered despite the fact she felt no actual attraction towards the Hale girl. But if sharing meant she got to be with Scott, she would take it since the last thing she wanted to do was cause them to break up over feelings since she actually liked the girl and her no nonsense attitude. It was an odd thing but that's how Allison honestly felt. It'd be nearly two weeks after the idea was presented that Allison would agree much to the surprise of Scott and a fairly happy Cora as it meant she might be able to get the girl to be a bit more open minded. But even if she wasn't able to pull it off, she wouldn't mind it one bit since she would have an ally/friend to team up with when the need arose where Scott was concerned. Chris nearly blew a gasket when he found out about the new situation and Victoria had gotten slightly tipsy over it as well but thankfully nothing like a gun to the head happened. The trio were definitely the odd couple of Beacon Hills but somehow they made it work.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Right, so that happened and heck, I don't typically even do trio relationships so this is a new one for me as well. As it is we barely know much about Cora so for all we know she would be bi-sexual and open minded to sharing. Course I could just be trying to rationalize what happened but oh well.**


	5. A Kidnapping Interrupted!

**A Kidnapping Interrupted!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Basically a little what if idea where Stiles manages to prevent Heather's kidnapping.**

 **Summary: Stiles managed to get back down to the basement just in time to save Heather's life.**

* * *

As Stiles opened the door to the basement and made his way inside rather quickly. "Okay, only got one but I figured..." He trailed off when the smashing of glass could be heard, instantly making him worried.

"Heather!?" He called out worriedly.

"STILES!" Came the terrified scream of Heather, causing him to rush down the steps even faster.

Frantically searching for his childhood friend, he quicklyfound a trail of broken glass leading to a terrified Heather and what was even further worrisome was the hands coming down to grab her. "HEATHER!" His yell got her attention as he rushed to her and nearly slipping a few times in the spilled wine.

"Oh God!"

He started to beat the forearms of who or whatever was trying to abduct Heather. "Be gone fool! She is necessary for the Sacrifice!"

"Yeah, I don't think so!"

As he fought to get Heather released, he chanced a look up to see who the kidnapper was and turned a little green as he could faintly see one Hell of a messed up looking face. "Holy Hell! Man are you ever in need of plastic surgery!"

A scream of indignation came from the kidnapper that thankfully alerted Scott, Lydia, and Allison to come and find out where the source of it came from. "I will end you boy! I only really need her but perhaps I can make you watch as I do what I need too where she is concerned!"

"Not really my thing!"

"Stiles! Oh God, please get me away this psycho!"

A commotion could be heard from outside and Stiles could faintly hear Scott's voice, along with a loud grunting noise. Making for what sounded like Lydia and Allison calling out to Scott in a panic. Stiles looked at the broken glass and then at the forearm of the kidnapper who had one Hell of a grip going on. Along with some high pain tolerance for that matter. Now he could try and get some of the glass but for all he knew it would give this thing to take Heather out of the basement. So thinking quickly, he reached for one of the forearms and bit as hard as he could. Causing the thing to screech in pain and thankfully it was enough to get it to let go.

Allowing him to pull Heather away from it much to her relief. Though she couldn't help but wince thanks to the cuts on her feet from all the glass. Whether it was his biting the forearm or Scott and the girls' actions, the kidnapper soon fled the area with a blood curdling scream of frustration. Scott could be heard shouting that he would try and track it down and for the girls to go find Stiles. Who quickly gave his attention to Heather. "Are you okay!?"

Instead of answering right away, she just hugged him tightly in relief. "Oh thank God! I thought… I thought I was going to be taken!" Cried the girl as she buried her face into his chest.

Stiles was glad as Hell he had managed to get down there in time to prevent her from being taken. As the fate that awaited her wouldn't have been a great one with however that thing was planning to sacrifice her. "Let's get you out of here okay?" He suggested softly and he could feel her give a nod.

"Can you carry me? The glass cut up my feet."

"It'll be a challenge with those stairs, but I'm more than willing for you."

Hearing that made Heather grateful and part of her was wishing like crazy she went to the same school as him and Danielle did. That way he could protect her in case of anything happening again. It did give her the idea to try and convince her parents to allow her to make the move to Stiles' school and they might be willing to do so once they hear about what he was able to do for her. Picking her up, he carefully made his way towards the stairs as she held on to him tightly in tears while burying her face into his neck. As he made his way up the door opened, revealing Allison, Lydia, and Danielle's worried faces. Stiles was relieved as this meant he wouldn't have trouble getting the door to open with his blonde friend in his arms. "Danielle, is there a first aid kit in the house!?"

She gave a nod and told him she'd be right back with it, making Stiles and Heather sigh in relief over that. The two remaining girls quickly got out of the way as he made his way through and he beelined straight to the couch and gently placed her down on it. Heather really wasn't wanting to let go however, not that he could blame her and promised to stay right by her. One of the guests informed them that the cops had been called and Stiles nodded, thinking that was a good move to do. Danielle soon thankfully returned and Allison took it from her and started to get to work in patching up Heather's bloody feet. "I'm not even gonna ask how you know how to do that so well." Muttered Danielle, causing Heather to weakly giggle from her best friend's remark.

"Probably for the best." Replied Stiles as Lord knows the Werewolf life had taught them a plenty about first aid.

Scott soon returned, slightly out of breath and looking rather apologetic. "Sorry, but whoever they were managed to get away before I could catch up."

And that was a frustrating thing for him too considering his Wolf enhanced abilities allowed him to run damn fast! "But the police will get them right?" Asked Heather in a worried and fearful tone.

"Of course they will, with Stiles' father leading the way how could they not?" Spoke up Lydia with a comforting smile and Sitles was thankful for it.

"My dad might be willing to help track whoever tried to take you." Offered Allison even though she knew he likely would say no. But she wasn't gonna let that stop her.

Stiles, Scott, and Lydia figured that would be a damn good idea and hoped his skills would be able to pull it off. Sirens could soon be heard as Allison finished up the last of the bandaging. "There we go. Probably may want to stay off your feet for awhile though okay?"

Heather nodded at that as the police, with Sheriff Stilinski in the lead made their way inside. Along with an EMT as well. "What happened!?" Asked the man as he came up to them.

"Someone… Someone tried to kidnap me! I don't know how they did it, but they also somehow managed to break some wine glasses while they were outside the house!" Got out the girl frantically and Stiles gave her a comforting squeeze.

Hearing that made the Sheriff greatly worried and asked if she had seen the one trying to take her. Stiles, along with the others provided a description that while not the best, helped a little bit. The EMT soon left after he saw the work Allison had done, but the Sheriff still asked Heather if she would like to go to the hospital. A question that got him a quick answer of 'no' and it wasn't long before her parents showed up as well, worried and scared as Hell. The party goers, plus Danielle, Scott, Allison, and Lydia soon left afterwards and only Stiles, Heather and her parents, and the Sheriff remained behind. Who quickly promised that he would leave a Deputy to watch over the house for the rest of the night.

Something the Custers greatly appreciated. And as Stiles was about to leave to go with his father, Heather's timid voice reached his ears. "Stiles?"

Turning to her and giving her his undivided attention. "Yeah?"

"Would… Would you please stay here tonight with me?"

"Uhh… I'm not… I'm not sure your parents would like that."

Heather turned to her parents with a pleading look on her face and they could tell how important this was to her. They quickly realized that perhaps with his being there, he might be able to help prevent another attempt at kidnapping should the one who tried before decided to try their luck. "Sure sweetie, we don't mind at all." Spoke up Mr. Custer as Hell, he had long known Stiles and knew he could trust him with his daughter.

His daughter's shoulders sagged with relief over her dad's words. Stiles got a nod of approval from his father and had a silent conversation with the man to keep a damn good watch on her. Something he was only too happy to do. They stayed on the couch a little while longer with Heather holding on to him and not wanting to let go. She and her parents were later surprised when Stiles gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He was about to lay down on the floor when she softly told him to join her in her bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm really sure. I just… I just want to be held and feel protected and I know you can do that."

Her belief in him surprised the teenager and he quickly got over any worries he might have about being in her bed. Something Heather greatly appreciated and quickly snuggled up next to him as he placed a cover over them. She would be in his arms all night, feeling safe and sound while he forced himself to stay awake the entire time to keep an eye out for whoever had tried kidnapping his long time friend. It'd be around close to 6:30 in the morning when Mrs. Coates came into the room and after managing to get over her surprise at seeing her daughter and Stiles in the bed together, she managed to tell him that she had called in to let the school know that Heather wouldn't be coming in that day. And that she had gotten the Sheriff to do the same for him.

Stiles nodded in approval at that as he had a feeling Heather would definitely not be up to going anywhere today. Especially with her feet likely feeling very tender after all that glass cutting up her feet. A sigh of relief could even be heard from Heather as her mom left the two alone and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before placing her head back onto his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before she drifted back to sleep as well, content and safe in her long time friend's arms.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one. And I will definitely be adding more to this in a future update as I've got an idea or two I want to do with this. And now, bed time!**


	6. Unexpected Revelation

**Unexpected Revelation**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I'm a huge fan of The Prophecy films (well the first three anyway) and I decided to try a little crossover mix between that and Teen Wolf. Takes place during the library scene with Stiles and Donovan but more AU.**

 **Summary: Donovan manages to get the upper hand on Stiles while on the scaffold, leading to the teenager discovering a long kept secret about his parentage.**

* * *

As Stiles Stilinski struggled to get up the scaffolding in an attempt to escape from Donovan, he saw a pin that hopefully would help him out of his predicament. Unfortunately for him however, Donovan managed to catch up to him and using the teeth in his hand, bit into his leg. The Chimera then used that as leverage to force Stiles off the scaffolding, causing him to land rather harshly on to a table below. "Augh!" Got out the boy painfully and could barely move from all the pain.

Donovan jumped down with a smirk present on his face, happy to have gotten his prey right where he wanted him. Reaching over for one of the left out pipes, picked it up and swung it around as a downright evil idea entered his mind. "This is gonna make me real happy Stilinski. Your death and your old man's agony over it? Its like sweet beautiful music to me."

"F**k… You!" Got out the fallen teenager and Donovan merely laughed at him.

"Not my kind of thing. Though maybe I could comfort that Coyote of yours huh?" That did not set well with Stiles and he used what energy he had left to spit at the boy.

Which only made him annoyed. "So long Stilinski!" And using all the strength within him, plunged one end of the pipe right into Stiles' chest.

Blood began to pool out of the wound and out of Stiles' mouth as he struggled to breathe until he could no longer do so. Donovan grinned triumphantly and began to walk away, eager to hear of the agony and heart break to come. Miles away at the Tate household, Malia Tate felt her heart clench painfully and a horrible feeling enveloped her. And it all centered on Stiles. Rushing out of the house and not even bothering to put on a pair of shoes, she tapped into her Coyote abilities and ran full speed, following the horrible feeling within her to the school library. Growling in annoyance and a high amount of fear, she forced her way inside and not even giving a damn if it alerted the police. The girl saw the destruction all around her and when her eyes fell upon the body of Stiles, her eyes welled up in tears as she came over to his body in disbelief.

Malia collapsed on to her knees and shook him, hoping it would wake him up. Even slapping him but to no avail. Tears falling heavily, she screamed in utter agony at the loss of her Mate as she draped herself over his body. And this would be what a Deputy would come across as he made his way into the library. The sight of the Sheriff's son dead by a pipe was a shocking sight to witness and with a heavy heart he radioed it in. Knowing that this would be a very heart breaking loss for the Sheriff and his son's friends. "Why!? Why him!?" Wailed the girl brokenly as he laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to try and provide comfort despite it most likely being a useless thing to do as how could anything bring her comfort right now?

 _I will find who did this! AND I WILL TEAR THEM APART!_ Vowed the heart broken Coyote and not even Scott would be able to stop her.

Hours later would find Stiles' body in the hospital's morgue and an unmoving and tearful Sheriff as he had refused to leave the room. Malia had also likewise done the same and her eyes had flickered from its normal color to bright blue many times since they were left alone. Scott and the others were already looking for the one responsible and never could Malia remember feeling so much rage from the Alpha. To the point his face and eyes were changing into something a little on the terrifying side. Which suited her just fine as the bastard responsible needed a damn good dose of terror before having their life ended. Even though she would rather it be her doing the ending as Stiles had been _HER_ Mate. Around the sixth hour of Stiles' death, banging could be heard from inside the storage unit he'd been placed in.

Making for Malia to look at the man she had been coming to see like a father to her, a role he'd been more than willing to provide for her and even mentioned once that he looked forward to her being his daughter-in-law. Something that had actually brought her to tears in pure joy at a compliment like that. And now… Now that future seemed so impossible thanks to the bastard who killed Stiles, her Apha. The Sheriff got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and walked over to the unit containing his son and opened it up quickly, making Malia wonder what the Hell he was doing as she quickly got up herself! What happened next however was the single most surprising and confusing thing to ever happen to the girl. As somehow, someway, her Mate was alive as his father slid his slab out and the young man quickly rolled off the table while breathing heavily.

Malia quickly embraced him, not giving a damn about the hole still in his chest or the fact he was naked. Something she always had liked seeing where he was concerned as it is to begin with. "I don't… I don't understand!" Got out the girl as she held her Mate as he looked at her in relief and shock.

"M-m-makes t-two of us…." Got out the boy as his father knelt down next to him in tears.

What followed would be one of Hell of a shocking and greatly surprising conversation. As the Sheriff told the story of how his mother had met a real life Angel by the name of Arakiel and the two had fallen in love. She and the Sheriff had long know one another before that had happened and when Arakiel was murdered, Stilinski promised the Fallen Angel he would do what he was unable to do before the Angel took his final breath. Claudia would name her son after him, but went with the more unique version. That of Aretstikapha, which would eventually lead to the son of Arakiel coming up with the name 'Stiles' so that people would have an easier time of pronouncing his name. Learning the fact that he's basically what's known as a Nephilim was a huge shock for the boy, along with the fact the man he long thought to be his father wasn't even really that biologically.

But in the end he wouldn't give a damn as the man was still his father as he'd been there in his life. Something that made the Sheriff truly happy as he'd been worried their relationship was over. As for Malia? She didn't care if her Mate was some sort of half human/half Angel so long as he was alive and whole. Their friends would be greatly confused and at first thinking it was a horrible joke that he was alive but when they realized that wasn't the case, they rejoiced in the fact of his miraculous recovery and only those of the McCall Pack would even know the truth behind it. Something that was hard to accept at first considering the implications related to it. Stiles had wound up eating a great amount of food to fuel his healing process and Malia refused to be without him. Not that the young Nephilim could blame her for that.

Stiles' dad would even present him something that Arakiel had wanted him to have. Which turned out to be his extendable blade that all Angels had and could extend into a three pronged weapon capable of ripping out the hearts of Angels. An act that would effectively kill them permanently. When asked to come up with a viable way to explain the whole thing, an idea was formed that it was an elaborate ruse made to trick Stiles' killer. Who as the young man informed, would be Donovan as he'd been looking to get revenge on the Stilinskis for what happened to his father and for the fact he was rejected from potentially becoming a Deputy. This would draw out the angry Chimera and would result in his being beaten nearly to death by Malia and the others. The end result would see him in Eichen for the rest of his days and when Lydia had to be rescued, the Mountain Ash would have no effect on Stiles.

As he was less Supernatural and more of a Divine nature. When Theo learned of what Stiles was, the Chimera thought he'd be able to steal the Nephilim's power, only to end up dead for his troubles as the Divine within Stiles was too much for him to be able to even handle. Effectively burning him out and making the Chimeras he forced into being his Pack join Scott's. Though the Beast would still prove to be a force to be reckoned with despite Stiles' half Angel side and because of that side of him, Malia wouldn't lose any of her power when they had a child as it would inherit the power of a Nephilim as well thanks to his father instead.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well some of that made even me sad as I wrote it. Good? Bad? Probably shouldn't have bothered? Let me know! Arakiel is a legit Angel who was mentioned to be of the 200 Fallen Angels.**


	7. The Wolf of Beacon Hills

**The Wolf**

 **Of**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Disclaimer: Here lies the standard saying that I own nothing but what you see here. This is a little something I've been thinking about for awhile now and is one of my ideas involving Scott taking Chris' warning about staying away from Allison seriously. Watching season 2 of Daredevil recently has also helped to nicely shape this. Along with a remark of BigSkyDreaming about Elektra from the show practically being the Dark!Kira we all want to see.**

 **Summary: Since the forced break up with Allison thanks to her father and his taking it seriously, Scott's had a whole lot of extra free time on his hands. And what better way to make use of it when not playing Lacrosse, doing homework, hanging out with Stiles, going to school, and hanging with his mom when the opportunity arrises then to use his Wolf abilities to do some good around town?**

* * *

For several months now, Scott McCall had been embarking on a little journey of sorts ever since Chris Argent had forced him and Allison to break up a little while after Kate's death. And despite Allison's attempts to convince him to just sneak around in secret, the teenager had decided to take it seriously as he really wasn't wanting to gain the man's wrath and kill him despite the Argent Code. He loves Allison, don't get him wrong but he also loves living. As the thought of leaving his mom behind cause of an angry and likely irrational man's decision making skills costing him his life scared the absolute crap out of him. Though if you pressed Scott about how he felt about Chris Argent, he would eventually admit he'd like to hit the guy in the face for being an asshole. But at least those he tends to come across and fight while prowling the rooftops of Beacon Hills makes it less of an issue since none of them are likely carrying Wolfsbane ammunition.

Let alone even heard about it. Heck, if it hadn't of been for Stiles making a sarcastic remark about him jumping around on rooftops like a comic book character to burn off his extra energy he likely wouldn't even be doing what he was currently doing now! But since starting his little vigilante life using his Werewolf abilities, the young McCall's felt like he's been making a difference in the lives of his fellow Beacon Hills natives. He always wore a red hoodie to hide his identity though he knew that wouldn't always be reliable. Especially if he wound up on the news at some point and his hood fell off for whatever reason. A road that would lead him to a whole boat heap of trouble with not only the law but his mom too! Since he had started, he had managed to stop quite a few car jackers, robbers, find and recover a few kidnapped individuals, and several rapists and those always made his blood boil too.

He'd also had a few fights with some of the more Supernatural types that resided in Beacon Hills as well. A particularly ferocious Wendigo he encountered one night still gave him nightmares from time to time but thankfully he was now residing in Eichen thanks to Deaton and the people he knew there. And while the older man wasn't exactly fully supporting him similar to Stiles, the man was thankfully at least willing to help since he cared a great deal about Scott. Deaton even introduced him to a tribe of Were-Bears deep in the forests surrounding Beacon Hills when he had to make a house call concerning a young cub who was sick at the time. Their village was hidden thanks in part to the magics used by several Woodland Spirits the tribe had a pact with. Scott also met a Native American tribe who also lived in harmony with the Were-Bears and the Woodland Spirits.

They were perhaps a rarity in the fact that they had gone to greath lengths in order to retain the ways of their people from before the time the English came to the Americas. They knew how to operate in the modern day world but cared little for it and Scott honestly enjoyed getting to know them. And when he had managed to stop the threat of a particularly dangerous snake beast in a nearby lake, they had thrown a huge celebration in his honor that would see him getting back home at a very late hour that had no encounters with his mom. Even though he had been dragging for the rest of the day at school due to little sleep. But he still felt it was worth it for having experienced something like that. The young Wolf also had encountered an old Russian man several times who liked to tell stories and play a game of Chess that lived on the outskirts of town and was self relient for the most part.

He and Deaton seemed to know one another to some degree and Scott's mentor had even hinted that the stories the man liked to tell usually had a reason to be told. What those reasons were Scott had yet to figure out. The man also hinted there was a reason for why the old man liked to challenge Scott to games of Chess. A few benefits the teenager had wound up realizing he'd gained from playing the board game though is that it actually helped with his concentration and memory. So that was a nice plus at least. Around the third month of his secret life style, Scott would end up encountering a girl who liked to hide part of her face while carrying around a Katana and had actually ended up kicking his ass a few times too. While she wasn't exactly a threat towards him, it hadn't exactly taken him long to find out who she was under the mask thanks to his nose.

That had earned him an ass whooping and a mild case of electrocution that had been accidental on her part due to how flustered she was from his figuring out her secret. Thunder, or Kira as he later learned was a sweet girl with an occasional habit of rambling when not out doing like he did and showcasing how much of an absolute bad ass she could be. And it was something he genuinely liked about her, the fact he could sometimes make her blush was a huge bonus too. He'd wind up learning about the fact she's a Thunder Kitsune which definitely helped him realize how the electrocution incident had happened. Her parents were pretty cool too and her father had even offered to make him a weapon but Scott declined as he didn't feel like he needed one. Though the man did get him to seriously consider wearing some armor as even with his Wolf healing it would probably still be a good idea to wear.

His closeness to the girl at school and outside of it made Allison a little jealous and a bit resentful towards her father. Who'd end up with some rotten egg to the face while carrying groceries in thanks to a Gnome who was up to a little mischief. The little fella even brought a few friends with him to egg the rest of the house with rotten eggs and much to the ire of Chris and Victoria to some extent, Scott and Stiles had joined in on the fun! Making the Gnomes like them a great deal for that stunt and to get the two boys heated glares from Allison for a while. Though she couldn't help the smile and giggle that happened seconds later after the glares. The boys and the Gnomes even started to chant 'Love Not Hate! End the Racism!' while throwing the eggs as well.

Thankfully no charges had been pressed as neither of the two adult Argents wanted to deal with public scrutiny when Scott told them he'd tell exactly why he had done it. Gerard hadn't been especially happy with the situation but left it alone for the time being since it was his son's problem to primarily deal with. That and he hated dealing with Gnomes since it would eventually mean having to deal with Dwarves. Nobody really understood why he hated dealing with them and no amount of bugging the old man would explain why. Kate back when she was alive had always privately believed they had done something that was too embarrassing for him to want to talk about.

One of the things that Scott did when he arrived or left a scene was give a howl and it had lead to his being called the 'Wolf Of Beacon Hills'. Something he let spread around when he called himself that after saving a girl from getting robbed and she asked him who she was. Many suspected he had been using technology to get the loud and kind of scary sound and it led to many theories on how he'd even came up with the sound to begin with. Hearing it talked about from fellow students also had a tendency to make him grin from time to time, earning him an elbow on occasion from Stiles and later Kira. Of course he also refused to join Derek's growing pack much to the older man's annoyance. A pack that included an in the know Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. And it was a miracle he had yet to encounter any of them while out as the Wolf but he figured his luck was bound to run out sooner or later. Naturally his luck would run out on a particularly dark and rainy night when a scream caught his attention and he went running towards it.

Reaching the edge of a roof, he looked down and saw a news crew that was being attacked by some strange lizard creature with a tail. Scott let out a loud roar as his eyes went gold, his fangs came out, and his claws extended. His roar attracted the attention of the creature and the camera man it'd been advancing towards while a woman was propped up against a wall and not moving for whatever reason. With a jump, Scott was down on the ground and in front of the camera man, not realizing that he and the reporter had been doing a live broadcast about the weather. "Watch the claws!" Got out the woman from where she was and the man kept himself near her.

Scott turned his head sideways towards them, thankful of the fact his hood was covering the majority of his face. "What about em!?" Asked the teenager as he dodged a swipe of the thing's claws.

"They paralyzed Kelsey man!" Shouted out the camera man.

"So avoid the claws. Sounds easy." Muttered Scott to himself in a mostly sarcastic way.

Those things looked long for cryin' out loud and it was not going to be easy to avoid them! The thing shrieked at him as they danced around one another while Scott tried to get in a blow here and there. A huge part of him was wishing he had taken Ken up on his offer of armor! Hell, he wished Kira was there for that matter! Of course unknown to him, Noshiko was shaking her head at Scott for not being better prepared and Kira was gearing up as fast as she could in order to get out there and to him. At one point, Scott was forced to flip to avoid the creature's oncoming tail. Unfortunately for him, he wound up facing the camera man and the reporter and his face was shown for all to see. Leading to quite a few being shocked and in some cases very unhappy. Allison however was cheering as she had long had the feeling about who exactly the Wolf of Beacon Hills was and knowing she was right made her happy as Hell!

"Can you move!?" Called out Scott to the woman and she had to tell him no, making him mutter a curse and was about to tell the man to get her out of here when she screamed for him to watch out.

As Scott turned to try and avoid what was coming, it was too late as the creature swiped at him in the chest, and then threw him a short distance away in a rather painful way when he hit the ground with a groan. Scott struggled to get up but soon found himself unable to do so while those watching urged him to get up as if their cheers would somehow spur him on. The young Wolf, the reporter and everyone else was forced to listen as the creature tore into the man and his screams were horrible to hear. A shriek from the creature could be heard, along with the sound of footsteps. Giving many the impression that the creature had left. Wheezing could be heard after that and Melissa and the Stilinskis grew worried very quickly as they all recognized that sound. "Kid! Are you okay!?" Called out the horrified reporter.

"Can't… Breathe!" Came the gasped response as Scott continued to wheeze from his breathing difficulties.

"Think Asthma… Attack..." Added the boy seconds later and making those close to him feeling even more fearful for his safety.

At the Argents, Victoria could be heard talking that it was a known fact that Scott had horrible Asthma. Something Allison was rather surprised about and wondered how on Earth that could have been triggered. Her grandfather theorized that the creature's paralytic venom from its claws possibly caused it due to having gotten him in the chest. The reporter could be heard telling Scott to stay with her as best he could and thankfully sirens could be heard as well in the distance thanks to the camera. Scott, the reporter, and the remains of the poor man would soon be taken to the hospital and Kira would feel a great deal of regret for not having gotten to Scott much sooner. A talk from him later would help out a lot where that was concerned. Ken wisely kept any remarks about armor to himself while Melissa and the others were around since he wasn't wanting to gain their wrath.

One thing that would come out of this as a bonus in the whole thing is that Chris relented in his restrictions about his daughter and Scott. But only that they were allowed to be friends and hang out with one another. Making for a slightly awkward feeling to occur considering the fact he and Kira were starting to grow pretty close. The house arrest, grounding, and ankle monitor definitely were things that sucked too for the young Wolf but while he dealt with that, Kira would keep an eye on things for him and her father would come up with a protective suit for him to use when he was allowed out of the house again. He'd be let out just in time too as the lizard creature that was known as a Kanima was proving to be more of a threat then it had been in the past.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one! I may at some point explore this in a full on fic. Though at one point while thinking about this idea I had seriously thought about Scott and Danielle being a thing for a short time. Something I might still do if I decide to pursue this as a full on story. Though a reveal like the one here is unlikely to happen so soon.**


	8. Rematch!

**Rematch!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh, just a little something I just now thought about. And I own nothing except the idea that you see here. Now let's roll on!**

 **Summary: After their loss at the hands of Scott at the Ice Rink, Erica and Isaac look to get a little payback on him.**

* * *

Erica and Isaac had been smarting for several days since their loss to Scott at the Ice Rink and Derek's remarks to them about it hadn't been helping with that either. Neither of the two cared that Scott had more experience then they did as both felt the fact they had more numbers then he did should have been enough. One could call that teenaged arrogance were they hearing the two's grumblings over their loss. And so they trained themselves and plotted while giving Derek the wrong impression that they were just looking to get better for the future. And when the time came to challenge Scott and get a win this time, it had been surprisingly easy to get the Omega to the Lacrosse field after slipping him a note saying that Allison wanted to meet him there. Something both knew he wasn't about to pass up a chance on.

Once he got there though, he was understandably confused by the fact that Allison was no where to be seen and he had to wonder if something had come up that kept her from being there first. "Aww, is little Scottie upset that his precious Allison isn't here?" Called out the mocking voice of one Erica Reyes as she and Isaac Lahey came his way.

Looking at the two approaching figures with a frown, Scott tensed up as he wondered what they were up too exactly. "You do know its a bad idea to be out in the open like this right?" He asked towards Isaac.

The boy only shrugged at him. "Not like they could catch me so I'm not really too concerned."

Erica smirked at her Packmate's nonchalant attitude while Scott just looked at him in a disapproving way. "And by the way? You really shouldn't be so quick to take what's said on a note at face value." Added the boy seconds later.

"Yeah Scott, who knows who might have actually written it. I mean for all you know it couldn't have been anyone you trust."

Scott looked at them in dawning comprehension. "Allison never wrote that note!" And if she didn't and they did instead, why go to the trouble of doing so?

"If you guys are here cause Derek wants me in his Pack you can go back and tell him no." The boy told them firmly.

Laughter escaped the two after that. "Oh trust us sweetie, we aren't here because of Derek. No… We're here to get payback for the Ice Rink." Erica informed him as she extended her claws and gave him a menacing glare.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, we think somethin' like that is definitely called for."

Scott backed up a little as he had no desire to get into this kind of thing with these two right now or anytime soon if he could help it. "Look, I don't want any trouble alright? So why don't you two go somewhere else?"

The two teens looked at one another before looking back at him. "Hmm… How about no?" Spoke up Erica as she extended her fangs and snarled at him before charging him with Isaac not too far behind.

Scott was suddenly forced to defend himself from their attacks and he was definitely annoyed now too for them wanting to be a couple of idiots wanting payback on him. A blow to his mid-section by Isaac's foot sent him to the ground but he quickly rolled back up and had to dodge a blow from Erica who got a blow of her own to her stomach. Sending her stumbling back as Isaac charged at him and he defended himself as he backed up. The claws and blows to his forearms hurt like Hell for that matter and he managed to side step Isaac long enough to trip him over. Earning himself a snarl from the boy as he looked up at him in anger. His focus on the boy allowed for Erica to get the drop on him by climbing on top of his back and trying to cut off his air supply as he desperately tried to throw her off him. Isaac stood up and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face as he saw his fellow Packmate try to deprive Scott of his air.

Both were greatly surprised next though when Scott suddenly fell back with as much force as he could on to the ground. The impact stunned Erica painfully and it was enough to let go of him and he quickly got up and gave both of the teenagers a heated glare. "Are you two done yet!? As I think its clear you're NOT going to win this!" Growled out the boy and he could faintly hear talk inside the school over what was going on.

Along with people running towards them as well and chief among them being Allison and Stiles. Instead of answering him, Isaac charged at him with his claws out and Scott grabbed one of his arms and threw him to the ground. But he wasn't there for long as he quickly got up and his attention was caught on the fact that they had an approaching audience. Running towards Erica, Isaac picked her up and placed her on his shoulder and took off towards the other direction, leaving Scott there on his own and breathing heavily as he looked at the departing figures. "McCall! What the Hell was that about!?" Shouted Coach Finstock.

Scott could only look at him as Allison fussed over his already healing wounds. "That was a grudge against me." Was all he finally said in the end. He was also lucky he didn't wind up in detention or suspension either for fighting as it was widely agreed he'd been trying to defend himself from the two's attacks. Erica would end up suspended for a short time and an APB would be placed on her due to her connection with Isaac. Something that did not please Derek one bit at all and he was all too willing to show it as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Short but I think it hopefully works! I am definitely gonna do a Peter vs. Kate one as we all deserved to see them fight in season 4!**


	9. An Al Ghul In Beacon Hills Part 2

**An Al Ghul**

 **In Beacon Hills**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here. Now readers may be confused about this one but you can actually find the first part of this in chapter 70 of my Possibilities fic. I figured the second part would fit better for here.**

 **Summary: Now that Nyssa's made herself known, the reactions to that make their appearance.**

* * *

Appraising her shocked husband with a smile she merely walked up to him while her son was tended too. "You're looking well Jameson." Complimented the former assassin and making him blink in response.

"Uhh… Yeah… You too." Replied the man in a slight daze over the fact his long gone wife was standing in front of him!

Nyssa gave a small smile at his understandable reaction and her attention was given to Stiles on the floor. "Dude!" Called out Scott as he shook his best friend gently before patting him on the face to get him to wake up.

"No Malia… We can't go hunting for rabbits right now..." Mutttered the boy and earning a laugh from his dad and from Scott as well.

For her part however, Nyssa wondered who this Malia was and why she seemed to have an interest in hunting rabbits. "Rabbit stew actually sounds good right now." Said the Sheriff mostly to himself while Scott finally got Stiles awake.

"I just had the craziest dream ever." Spoke up Stiles as Scott helped him up and then looking right at his mother while Deputies like Clarke left to go do something else to give their boss some privacy.

"Oookay… Am I still dreaming? Cause I've already been through somethin' like that once and it was horrible."

His mother said nothing but walked towards him as Scott tensed up, ready to protect his best friend if necessary. Stiles counted his fingers just to be sure he wasn't dreaming and he wasn't too sure if he should feel relieved or not by the fact he wasn't dreaming. "It please me greatly to see you have grown so well Kameel." Nyssa said softly and felt a mild sense of relief when Jameson placed a comforting hand on her shoulder despite the fact she didn't think he would be all that willing considering the shock of her sudden appearance.

Stiles just stared at her for a short time before shaking his head and walking off, unable to believe the fact his long gone mother was back from wherever the Hell she'd been. Nyssa lowered her head, having expected as much but it still hurt none the less. Scott for his part was just mildly confused over the whole thing and it left him with an annoyed feeling of being unsure of what to do. "Scott, why don't you go after him?" Suggested the Sheriff and Scott gave a nod and quickly dashed off while wishing he had thought of that to begin with.

"Are you sure that is wise Jameson? I heard about this 'Beast' running about."

Jameson looked to his wife who still had her head down and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Yeah, I don't think that thing's gonna be out anymore tonight." At least he hoped it wouldn't be and at least with Scott his son would have a chance to get out of the thing's path.

Guiding her into his office and to the couch that was in there, he told her he had some paperwork to do but once it was over with they could get out of here. The man wasn't sure how things would go from here with his wife back in their lives and what her father would do once he found out she was here, but he was reasonably certain that this time around it could be handled in a far better way. Scott for one would fight tooth and nail against that man and the rest of his friends would no doubt be in on that to help their fellow Packmate and friend. Malia herself despite the recent issues she and his son were having would definitely without question defend him if Nyssa's father tried something in order to get his daughter back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ehh, something about this I'm not feeling but hopefully you guys like it anyways! And remember, the first part can be found in chapter 70 of my Possibilities fic.**


	10. To Be Human Again

**To Be**

 **Human Again**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. The re-modeling however is going at a decent pace though so that's something. This is for Kiranini-McCall who wanted to see Scott having troubles with his healing not working and the Pack rallying around him. Also features Allison being alive with Isaac and Ethan never leaving.**

 **Summary: The Pack rallies around Scott during a time when his healing is gone.**

* * *

When Scott had shown up to school on a Monday, he'd been feeling suspiciously sluggish in a way he hadn't felt since before the Bite. Though he shook it off thinking it was just too many late night study sessions with and without Kira that his healing was taking a little time to take effect to clear it up. When asked, he would just tell everyone he was a little tired and not to worry about it. Which everyone did worry about it anyway cause he was their friend, lover in Kira's case, and leader. Thankfully he seemed to get his energy back just in time for Lacrosse practice and the rest of the day passed without much in the way of issues. Aside from him passing out earlier then usual anyway. Tuesday would see Allison coming across him having trouble breathing and her having a slight freak out over it since that was not a sight she was used to seeing from him. And that included when Theo had been giving them problems and it causing Scott to start using an inhaler for a short time.

Thankfully Liam and Stiles had been prepared for something like this despite the fact everyone else thought they were being worried for nothing. Ethan wondered if whether or not his body was doing something similar to Derek's when he was evolving after Kate's whole thing of turning him into a kid. But Scott didn't think that was the case considering he hadn't been entombed with a bunch of Wolfsbane recently. At least to his knowledge anyway. They kept this and the sluggishness from the adults as they honestly didn't think it was anything to worry about. Though when he experienced several more asthma attacks on Wednesday and suffered a broken leg during Lacrosse practice that was not healing right away, a trip to the hospital had to be done and the cat was out of the bag. His dad showing up right around then with the intention of finally having that talk proved to be the icing on the cake for that day.

Trying to convince his dad the Supernatural proved harder then Scott expected it to be when he tried to bring out his claws but couldn't, making him frown and wonder what the Hell was going on while everyone else looked on in alarm. "Uhh… Liam, you mind getting this one for me?"

Rafael just sighed in annoyance as he wanted his son to be serious about all this. "Sure Scott." Answered the kid while he felt glad his dad wasn't around to see this at the time.

And to the older man's astonishment, the boy in front of him changed. "What. The. Hell!?" He blinked several times in an attempt to see if whether or not what he was seeing in front of him was real.

"So now ya know that Werewolves exist. How do ya feel?" Asked Stiles sarcastically and getting a mild glare from Melissa for it.

Agent McCall didn't quite have a response as he tried to wrap his head around the whole thing. After getting discharged from the hospital, the group made their way to their vehicles when a grey skinned girl with wings showed up. Further making the elder McCall think very seriously about a drink or two. "Ah ha ha ha! How goes my little gift to you Wolf boy!?"

Scott frowned at the high pitched sounding girl. "Gift? You mean you're the one responsible!?"

"Well… Yeah. I'm a newbie witch and all that." She told him and the others with a shrug of the shoulders.

Liam shifted and walked towards her menacingly with Hayden, Derek, Isaac, Malia, and Ethan doing the same. "CHANGE HIM BACK!" Roared out the Beta.

The witch flew back a little to keep some distance. "Can't do that cutie pie."

"You will if you don't want those wings ripped out." Threatened Malia.

"Yeesh, you Weres always fallin' back on threats! Just chill out would ya!?"

Scott rolled himself towards her while telling the others to ease up. "Why'd you do this? As far as I know we've done nothing to you."

"And ya haven't sweet cheeks! As for why I did what I did? Its supposed to be a lesson in whether or not a Werewolf can truly be selfless."

Stiles stepped up with an incredulous expression on his face. "How new are ya at this whole witch thing? Cause Scott here is one of the most selfless people I know. So selfless in fact that it was one of the freakin' reasons he became a True Alpha!"

The young witch's eyes widened in surprise over that before getting a panicked expression on her face. "Oh! Umm… Really?"

Kira gave a nod to the girl as she put her sword back into its belt mode. "Yes really, he's Scott McCall."

That panicked expression turned into one of fear as she started zipping about in a full on freak out while Kira and Melissa tried to get her to calm down. "Oh sweet Berthel's beard! I am gonna be in SO much trouble with ma!"

"Alright, just… Just calm down okay sweetheart? Panicking isn't going to do any good for anyone." Spoke Melissa in a calm tone of voice while Rafael just looked on wondering how it came to all this.

The fact his ex-wife seemed so damned calm about all this spoke volumes about how deep she was in on this whole unbelievable thing. But amazingly enough, Melissa and Kira's attempts to calm her down actually worked as she stopped zipping about and settled in one place. "Right, okay, I'm calm. I'm good. Just a little freaked is all but no biggie. Well I hope not anyway." Muttered the girl mostly to herself but everyone could still hear her anyway.

Floating towards Scott while the others watched her with a wary eye, she eyed him nervously. "So umm… Good news, my spell is reversible but..."

"But?"

"It requires an act of selflessness. True selflessness." She informed him nervously.

Scott gave a look of relief to that as he had been worried that it would take something really huge like giving up an arm or becoming her husband or some other thing. "Oh, well that uhh.. That sounds easy enough. I mean something's bound to happen sooner or later around here where that will happen knowing our luck." Trouble is none of them knew when trouble would start up.

It'd be three weeks later when the trouble did start up in the form of a Nazi Werewolf Alpha who was pissed as Hell for being stuck in a tube for a long ass time and had been taking it out on people once he'd recovered enough. Which had helped to explain a number of attacks recent weeks. Up until that point, the entire Pack had gone out of their way to watch Scott's back while he was pretty much human. Having a broken leg and asthma once again sucked for him too but their support had been a great thing to have behind him. Kira certainly enjoyed taking care of him and her nurse bedside manner couldn't be beat in his opinion. And personally he hoped he'd be able to return the favor someday for his girl. And when the Nazi Alpha attacked their new witch friend known as Nikias cause he found her annoying with her tricks, Scott had managed to jump in the way of the line of fire.

Fire in the form of a freaking shot gun that hurt like a damn bitch in Scott's view. But his actions had met the conditions of Nikias' spell and in a golden burst of light, Scott found himself standing up healed and shifted with his red eyes burning brightly. He managed to drop kick the Nazi and the man not wanting to deal with more resistance for the time being, fled until he had a better plan in place to deal with the nuisances. Everyone had erupted into cheers over the double win they'd gotten that night and Scott would even offer Nikias a place in the Pack much to her surprise. But it was an offer she happily accepted none the less. The newly restored Alpha would enjoy one Hell of a kiss from Kira afterwards that promised a whole Hell of a lot in the near future.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully this is pretty decent as today wound up becoming something of a troublesome time where our bathroom is concerned thanks to a busted pipe and rotting wood. An issue I seriously hope we will get resolved pretty quickly. Anywho! See you all next time and as always, prompts are welcome!**


	11. Wolf In The Classroom

**Wolf In**

 **The Classroom**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Presenting an alternate take on particular scene during season 1's Night School.**

 **Summary: Instead of breaking off the key, the Alpha controlled Scott goes inside the classroom.**

* * *

As Scott stood at the classroom door, he could hear the heartbeats on the other side, along with their breathing. The young Wolf tried his hardest to resist the Alpha's commands but to no avail as instead of breaking off the key, he used it to unlock the door. A part of him was seriously regretting ever doing the howl on the intercom as he could wind up killing everyone on the other side of the door. Which would definitely earn him the wrath of Allison's father and he would no doubt deserve it too for what he'd done thanks to the Alpha. Twisting the doorknob, he pushed the door open and stood in the doorway breathing heavily. "Scott?" Asked Allison with a tinge of fear in her voice.

He looked up and the four could see golden colored eyes in the darkness, making Stiles step up and place a hand in front of Allison while Lydia backed up and Jackson stood where he was, curious as can be over the latest turn of events. "What… What is that!?" Came the frightened voice of Lydia as the figure with the golden eyes slowly came into the room.

To the shock of the three not in the know, the little light they had from the outside lights showed what looked like Scott. But it couldn't possibly be him as this look a like had wild looking hair to go along with the golden eyes. A low growl could be heard coming from him then as he came further into the classroom, making Stiles and Allison back up even more. "Scott! You gotta fight it man!"

"Can't…!" Came the response as he looked towards his best friend who was wishing he had a fire extinguisher on hand.

"Oh God, Scott! What, what happened to you!?"

Allison could hardly believe what she was seeing right in front of her. The boy she was falling hard for was looking like some kind of bizarre horror creature! Instead of responding, he forced his hand up and she could see claws on his fingers, making her eyes go wide in horror. Along with the claws she could see keys, keys that he forced from his hand and towards her. "Get them… And run! The Alpha has… Me under his… Control!"

He was breathing heavily as he struggled to keep a grip on himself. Stiles stepped up with a determined look on his face. "Then don't let him! You gotta fight it man! He's why you're what you are now! Remember that and fight! You never wanted this Scott!"

For Jackson, seeing the very real reality of what McCall had been going through lately had him re-considering his own desire to get whatever had made him better in the field. He watched as Stilinski jumped back just in time from McCall's claws while Lydia just whimpered in fear by the other door. "Allison, you need to get away from him. Now!" Called out Jackson but apparently she wasn't going to listen to him anytime soon as she shook her head in the negative.

Stiles then remembered how the young Argent had managed to calm his best friend's heart rate when Finstock was yelling at him. "Allison… Keep talking to him. You have, you have an affect on him."

She looked to him in confusion over that and he explained. "Remember when Coach was yelling at him for failing to do the reading? Remember when you held his hand?" Allison nodded as quickly remembered that horrible moment from their teacher. Scott had later told her how grateful he'd felt when she started to hold his hand as it'd been a great comfort to him.

"Well when you did that, it managed to make him calm again before something bad could happen thanks to the Coach's yelling. You… You anchor him and keep his inner Beast at bay."

Allison was greatly surprised to hear that but the fact she even had that sort of affect on her boyfriend spoke volumes of how much he thought of her. Deciding to listen to what Stiles was telling her and ignoring Jackson's scoff, she approached her boyfriend cautiously. "Hey baby, you remember that pen you gave me on my first day of class?"

Scott cocked his head sideways at her as he blinked, almost as if he wasn't sure of what she was talking about. But she pressed onwards. "Or when you helped calm me down after I accidentally hit that dog? Which… You were really amazing with that night."

"I..."

"Or how about our first date when we danced at Lydia's party? I know I remember having a really good time that night with you and you were too until you left. But, I guess, I know why you did that night now." She had to wonder if whether or not he was having control issues that night or if it was possibly the first time he'd ever started to become what he was.

Allison gave him a watery smile as he looked at her with those golden eyes and an open mouth, allowing her to see fangs behind his lips. She didn't move when he stepped up to her and she didn't flinch when he put a clawed hand to the side of her face. Instead, she leaned her head into it as she continued to look at him. He may be some kind of monster right now, but he is still the boy she is falling hard for. "Every time we're together I fall just a bit deeper for you and I become even more thankful that we moved here. Or I wouldn't know you. I wouldn't know you or Lydia or Stiles or even Jackson."

She put her own hand on his face and watched as his eyes looked at her extended arm before focusing on her again. "Alli… Allison?" He got a nod from the girl as hope bloomed in her heart.

"Remember my birthday? And that kiss I gave you for saying the right thing? Or when we cut school to spend my birthday hanging out in the woods and being together? Just the two of us?"

"I… I remember. Jumped my… Jumped my back."

"That's right baby, you gave me a piggy back ride." Jackson had a mildly disgusted look on his face over that while a slightly calmer Lydia was a little envious since that was something Jackson was unlikely to ever do with her.

Nothing further was said between the two as she stared into his golden eyes that managed to show an inner struggle within himself. A struggle for control between himself and his inner Beast. What he did next surprised her and the others as he fell to his knees with a yell before going ending up on his hands and knees as he breathed heavily again. Quickly kneeling next to him, Allison placed a comforting hand on his back and rubbed it, hoping it would help. She then hugged his back with her arms around his body as he struggled for dominance until he let loose with a blood curdling noise that rattled the glass in the room while she squeezed her eyes shut. Seconds later, the growl or howl or whatever it was he was doing stopped and he pulled away shakily. Allowing her to see his sweaty and thankfully normal face. The look he gave her was one of awe, as if he could hardly believe she'd just done that at the obvious risk to her life.

"Hey you." She told him softly with a smile on her lips.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't have too as the tight hug he gave her was more then enough for her. Afterwards, Allison helped him up and stayed close to him as he looked at their circle of friends. "We need to get out of here." He told them.

"Is the Alpha still here?" Asked Stiles curiously.

Scott shook his head. "No, after he howled at me he left while I did his dirty work for him."

"Which so totally did not happen thanks to Allison here." Remarked the bald teen with a grin towards her.

"I couldn't have done it without you Stiles." Replied the girl softly as he moved to grab the keys and head towards the door Lydia was still close too.

Later after they had gotten out and were seen too by the police and paramedics, Scott quietly told Allison not to tell her family about what she saw of him. Curiously, she asked why and he reluctantly admitted that her family hunted his kind. Shocked by that, she promised not to say a word and both he and Stiles promised to explain everything to not only her, but Jackson and Lydia as well when things were much more calmer. Their knowing the truth would definitely help prevent a few future problems and keep Kate from being able to manipulate Allison to her way of thinking. Though Jackson secretly planned on finding a less murderous Alpha to make him a Werewolf.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Glad to have gotten this one out of my head. Look forward to your thoughts!**


	12. A Kidnapping Interrupted! Part 2

**A Kidnapping Interrupted!**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

 **Summary: In the aftermath of Stiles preventing Heather's kidnapping, Heather makes the decision to be around him as much as possible.**

* * *

Ever since Stiles had kept her from getting kidnapped, Heather Custer had been staying near Stiles as much as she was able too. Even actually managing to convince her parents to transfer her to his school as well. Her being around him had quickly made for the two to get pretty close again like they were when they were little kids and he was always willing to be her pillar of support when her feet gave her any trouble. Though the young lady quickly found that Stiles seemed to be involved with some really strange stuff, like planning out how to break into an abandoned bank vault for crying out loud! And out of the two adult males in the Loft with her, Stiles, and Scott, she really found the one on the stairs to have a really creepy vibe about him. Something she definitely planned on talking to Stiles about later. Maybe kiss him afterwards like she'd been wanting to do again since that night of her party.

She stood there as she listened to her childhood friend try to reason with the guy known as Derek with his fist being used as an example for why he needed a tool and not his fist. When the man just punched the ever loving crap out of Stiles' hand! Huddled over with his hurting hand, she wrapped an arm around him in concern while fixing Derek with a glare. "He can do it!" Called out Stiles and making Heather roll her eyes.

Heather stood behind him after he walked back up to the table with Scott and Derek and listened to them talk. Though a lot of it was really confusing for her, especially where the whole Alpha Pack thing was concerned. But it did make her wonder if her attempted kidnapper was a part of it. And once Scott brought up the question of who the other girl was that was with someone named Boyd, she had to speak up. "Look, I'm… I'm having trouble with the fact you guys are taking all this so seriously." Began the girl and causing the four to look at her.

Creepy man was the first to speak up. "Who are you exactly?" Hell, he'd been wondering about that the entire time ever since his Beta and the Irritating One had shown up with the girl in tow!

Looking at him, she told him who she was. "But if these people have your friends and this other girl, maybe they were also involved in my attempted kidnapping?"

Scott and Stiles looked at one another as they thought that one over while the older men wondered why a bunch of Alphas would kidnap her unless they knew of her connection to Stiles. Who had a connection with Scott that they could exploit. Stiles then spoke up in a serious tone of voice. "If they were involved in that, then its all more the reason for getting into that vault tonight then."

He got two nods of agreement while Peter just rolled his eyes, not really wanting to have anything to do with the whole thing. Later on as Scott and Derek went to the old bank, she'd stand next to Stiles with her hand on his shoulder in front of the window and listened quietly as he talked about his nerves being racked. She'd give the creepy man a glare when he offered to knock him out and he gave her a mocking grin that only made her glare at him with even more heat to it. She kept quiet though as moved over to the steps to give her feet a break while she listened to the two talk. The whole Werewolves thing made no sense to her as they didn't exist and even said as much! "Sorry sweetheart, but they do in fact exist."

"I'll explain everything to you when things aren't as well… You know." Offered Stiles and Heather was quick to tell him he'd better or he'd be in trouble with her.

Making for the man to make remarks about how Little Stiles could wind up in the dog house soon and getting a glare for it from him in return. The two got their conversation back on track seconds later as she listened and apparently the boy she wanted as her First ended up giving the man a sudden realization involving the vault and whatever it was made out of. Once they got things figured out where the vault was concerned, he quickly urged Stiles to get on the phone with the other two and explained exactly why that is. "That's… That's not going to be good at all." Muttered the girl as she stood with them.

"No sweetheart, it won't be. Cause if one of them kills Derek, they'll have his Alpha status and with how they are now without any Moonlight? It won't be good for anyone in Beacon Hills until the Moon's Power no longer has any sway over them."

Now she wasn't entirely sure about all of what the man was saying, but the severity of it thanks to the tone of his voice made her statement from moments ago have even more of a serious ring to it. Heather could only hope Scott and Derek would make it out alright before something really horrible happened. Once they got the boys on the phone, her eyes widened in fear of what the older man was talking about and when the sounds of growling of all things and a struggle could be heard, that fear increased even more and she quickly buried herself into Stiles' back for some form of comfort. Comfort he was willing to give when he turned around and hugged her. "How about I get you home huh?"

She looked at him and gave a nod and he grabbed her hand and gently took her out of the Loft with a promise to the creepy man that he'd be back as soon as he could. Once they got to his jeep though, she pulled him close and kissed him much to his shock as he definitely hadn't been expecting it considering how she'd been acting in the Loft! Pulling away, she gave him a small smile and got inside the Jeep with him not too far behind. On the way home, he explained everything and while she believed him, she still wanted proof and he told her she'd get it once things were resolved with the vault. Satisfied with that, she grabbed his hand and didn't let go until they got to her place. He'd even walk her to her front door and Heather would surprise him again with another kiss before she went inside while telling him to make sure he called her to let her know how things went.

And call her he did, though he made sure to leave out the part about a body being found at a pool by Lydia as he really didn't think that was something she wanted to hear about. She had enough nightmares thanks to her attempted kidnapper thank you very much! They'd talk awhile before hanging up and when he arrived to pick her up for school, she'd give him another kiss and would smile when he asked why she kept doing that in a clueless way. Leading to him getting a few clues when Allison and Lydia, though mostly Allison took pity on him and explained what the girl was doing. Making him nearly fall over once it was explained as he rushed to go find her. The end result would make for a very happy Heather too and a dazed Stiles when she laid another and much deeper kiss on him. The young girl would later find out how the thing with the vault went and would even bow her head in respect for the loss of Erica.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Something I'd been wanting to write for awhile now and I'm glad I finally got too. Hopefully you guys enjoyed seeing things from her perspective. Or at least as much as I attempted it!**


	13. Scott, Anger, And A Bear

**Scott, Anger,**

 **And A Bear**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Set after season 1's Night School.**

 **Summary: After a conversation with his dad on the phone, Scott's really not too happy.**

* * *

For Scott McCall, the weekend had already been crappy enough what with Allison pretty much ignoring him after that night from Hell at the school. But the icing on the cake for the young Beta Werewolf had been when his dad called up out of the blue to try and act like a father for the first time in years. The shouting from Scott could easily be heard from outside of the house and had made Melissa rather alarmed when she heard it after coming home from a shift. After taking the phone from her only son to find out why Rafael had bothered to call to begin with, Scott had rushed off to his room and stayed there for awhile as he tried to calm himself down. Eventually he walked out of the house but made sure to tell his mom he'd be back when he was a lot more calmer. Making for a very worried Melissa McCall afterwards.

That worry only increased however when her son hadn't returned by eleven that night and called up the Sheriff to see if he could find Scott. Which got Stiles involved who showed up at Allison's to find out if whether or not he had showed up there. And despite her general unhappiness with Scott's lying and locking them in a classroom, Allison had been greatly concerned about the fact no one had seen him for several hours and was rather curious on what would get him to do that. All Stiles would say is that her ex and his father had a really bad relationship. Her father and her aunt promised to get involved with the search and she'd even joined in as well. As for Scott himself, the young Beta had gone deep into the woods and hit a few boulders to work out his anger.

Only to end up crossing a particularly unhappy Bear who was more than willing to show how unhappy he was with the young Werewolf's noisyness. Now normally, Scott wouldn't even think of attempting to fight a Bear of all things but his anger still had too much of a hold of him and he shifted and met the big fella head on with a bellowing roar of his own that would have probably made even the Bear proud of him. Their fight had been painful and bloody as Hell but by the end of it all, it managed to drain his anger away and he'd make a mental note to never do something like this again. Even if had proven to be one Hell of a work out. The Bear had even allowed him to prop himself up against his side after their fight was over with and Scott figured the big fella was just too exhausted to really care about him laying against him.

Eventually, he forced himself up and to his surprise, the Bear would walk alongside him and end up freaking out quite a few people in the process when the search party finally found him. "Whoa! Easy! He's not gonna hurt anyone!"

The Deputies were highly unsure of that but the fact the Bear hadn't done anything to prove himself to be a problem, they eventually lowered their guns after the Sheriff insisted upon it. Melissa and even Allison were highly alarmed by the sight Scott was looking. As portions of his clothing was torn away and bloody gashes could be seen from where the Bear had gotten him. Chris and Kate however had a suspicion building up in their minds and even talked about it quietly. "I think we've found the other Beta."

Chris nodded and the man really wasn't too happy with his only daughter dating a damned Werewolf. Especially one who apparently had a death wish if he was fighting Bears of all things! Hell, even Kate knew that most Werewolves wouldn't do something as stupid as fight a Bear unless they had a good number of years under them and a good amount of control. She figured the kid's anger with his dad must have really clouded his judgement and was extremely lucky he had even survived the fight. She couldn't help but grin over the kid's befuddled look when her niece hugged him. Hugged and then swatted him on the shoulder for being a huge dumbass for taking on a Bear! A sentiment that friend of his with the weird name agreed heavily with. And if possible, the Bear seemed amused by the whole thing before turning and walking off.

And when Scott noticed her and Chris, the kid could be seen visibly gulping before having what looked to be an argument with his friend that left Allison confused. By the end of the night, Allison, Scott's mother, and the Sheriff would learn about Scott's rather hairy side and end up questioning what they thought they knew about life. Scott would even promise to work closely with the Argents to bring down the Alpha as it was clear the Werewolf was far to dangerous to be left alive. While this didn't exactly win him a crap ton of brownie points with Allison's parents, they were willing to at least let him prove himself to determine if they would allow him to be more than just friends with their daughter. Not that their wishes were something Allison entirely agreed with after she finally was able to accept Scott's Wolfie side.

Even convincing him to sneak around with her until they got the okay from her parents. This would get him a few smacks upside the head from Stiles when he eventually found out too and a long lecture from Melissa when she walked in on the two. Though she thankfully would keep what they were doing a secret since she could tell how much the two liked one another. That and all the foot massages her son promised in exchange for her silence.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Just a little something I'd been thinking about for awhile now. Even though originally I hadn't been planning on having his dad be one of the reasons for why he eventually wound up fighting a Bear of all things.**


	14. Melissa And The Ice Rink Battle Part 2

**Meli** **ssa And**

 **The Ice Rink Battle**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: After Scott gets back from his job, Melissa finally gets a few answers.**

* * *

It was about an hour and a half later when her son finally showed up at the house. Albeit he seemed to be worried about something while clutching his side. And a concerned Melissa wondered if her son was worried how she was going to react when he started giving her the answers to her questions. Or if perhaps the worry was over something else entirely. What that would be though she wasn't sure of but hopefully it wasn't anything bad. "Let me see it." Demanded Melissa and making Scott look at her in mild confusion.

"The wound Scott, show me the wound."

Gaining a look of comprehension, he raised his shirt up and pulled off the bandage. Making Melissa look shocked that the wound from his fight earlier was almost gone! "Its… Its almost gone!"

"Yeah, would have been gone a lot sooner but apparently attacks from an Alpha take longer to heal." Responded Scott with a tired sigh.

Placing the bandage back over his healing wound and lowering his shirt, he moved past his mother and into the kitchen and sat down at the table. His mother wasn't too far behind even if she did still seem to be in shock. Once she sat down and Scott managed to snap her out of it, the first thing his mom asked is what the Hell had happened to him. He looked apprehensive at first about telling her, but eventually he started to speak. "You know how there's a bunch of stuff out there about Werewolves? Movies, comics, and things like that?"

Melissa gave a nod as she had seen her fair share of Werewolf films. "Well uhh… Surprise! We're real!"

She gave him a frown to show how unhappy she was with his answer. "Mom, I promise I'm being completely serious here."

"How… How is this even possible!? For that matter… How the Hell did you turn into one!? I know it wasn't cause of me and Heaven help your father if he was hiding something from me!"

Scott gave an ugly look at the mention of his dad before responding. "It can happen one of two ways, by birth if one or both parents are Werewolves or by a bite. And since neither you or dad are Werewolves, I wound up this way thanks to being bitten." At least he hoped his dad wasn't one as that was something he so didn't wanna deal with!

He could tell his mom was trying to wrap her head around all this and he was thankful for the fact she wasn't flipping out over any of it yet. Though he wondered if that might have happened while he had been gone. "And how did you get… Bitten?" Heaven help whoever did it as she would kick their asses!

She quickly noticed the uncomfortable look on his face after she asked him that. "Uhh… You remember that date of yours? Peter?"

"Yeah? What about him? A date that ended before it could really start I might add." Asshole never even bothered to call her back either!

"He uhh… He's the one who bit me the night before school started."

"WHAT!?" Oh he was a dead man!

Scott winced over her loud tone and she immediately apologized for it, thinking she had possibly freightened him. "Oh, its not that. Its just my hearing is more stronger then what it used to be."

"How can your hearing be stronger? That's not possible. And trust me on this cause I am a nurse you know."

"Part of the whole Werewolf thing, I can smell a whole lot of things, hear pretty far, and my vision in the dark is definitely better too."

"All because Peter bit you?"

"Yeah, he was a psychopath looking for revenge on the Argents."

Hearing that alarmed his mother greatly as she'd been alone with him! Hell, she was starting to feel grateful for Stiles rear ending them! Wait… If Scott knew about Peter being that way… Was what Stiles really did an accident or was that actually on purpose? "If you're wondering, yes, that's exactly why Stiles rear ended you two. I was near by watching the whole thing."

Well color her impressed with her son's thinking! "He wasn't gonna eat me or anything was he?"

"Uhh no. Actually I think he wanted to make you like me."

Melissa wasn't sure if she should be flattered or freaked out by that. She did wonder if she'd wind up keeping her rather amazing legs if she wound up like her son but pushed that sort of thinking away as she doubted her son wanted to answer that sort of question! "I'll freak out about that later, but do I need to worry about him coming after me or you again? And do I use silver if he tries?"

Scott looked a little nervous over this one. "Actually… He's, well… He's dead." Hearing that shocked his mom a lot and told him to explain that one.

"We… Kinda set him on fire. Which was probably deja vu for him all over again. And then Derek Hale, Peter's nephew, slit his throat. Letting him become an Alpha cause of it."

There was a hint of bitterness in her son's tone and she privately hoped that he wasn't bitter it was him who didn't kill the jerk! "He got to become an Alpha while I'm still like I am. He told me if I took Peter's life I could become human again. Then he does that and he wonders why I don't want to be part of his Pack? Or why I'm trying to keep others from being part of it? The crap that comes with the power just isn't worth it." He was talking mostly to himself but it did answer her recent thought about the bitterness.

She put a hand on him in a comforting way that had him surprised, almost as if he'd forgotten she was even in the room with him. "Sorry." Apologized the teenager sheepishly.

"Hey, you clearly needed to get that off your chest so rant away if need be."

Scott gave her an appreciative smile over that. His mom then had a thought come to mind. "Is this all why you don't seem bothered by asthma anymore?"

"Pretty much, probably the only thing that makes it somewhat worth being like I am now. Even if I did like how I was before the bite just fine."

Whether he was a regular kid with asthma or a kid who's also a Werewolf, he's still her son at the end of the day. And even told him as much, getting another appreciative and happy smile from her son. Melissa felt there was likely more to talk about concerning this whole Werewolf thing, but she was hungry and judging by the growl from his stomach, he was too. And so the two decided to get some dinner ready while Scott was just glad his mom seemed to be taking things as well as she was so far. Though he had a feeling once he got to talking about the Argents she would definitely not be happy. He just hoped he would be able to talk her out of doing anything rash where they were concerned too.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Boom! Probably will do a third part sometime soon where she confronts the Argents. Which I imagine will be a ton of fun!**


	15. An Agent In Mexico

**An Agent**

 **In Mexico**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and takes place during the last episode of season 4.**

 **Summary: When word reaches Agent McCall that his only son has been kidnapped and taken to Mexico, he sets off to rescue him, unaware of what awaits him there.**

* * *

When Agent Rafael McCall received word that his only son and his girlfriend were kidnapped and taken to Mexico, the man was out of his office and down the road back to Beacon Hills at a fast pace with his siren on. Even calling Melissa and Stilinski to find out what the Hell was being done. Finding out from Stilinski that his son, along with several others were already on their way to Mexico to save Scott and Kira had been a huge surprise to the man. Needless to say, the Sheriff was greatly worried over his son and his friends to be angry over the decision to go ahead without waiting. The man was also kind enough to tell the Agent what sort of vehicles Stiles and the others were traveling in and lucked out when he came across them on his way to Beacon Hills. Making for an instant u-turn in their direction while turning off his siren.

Seeing the prison transport van get a little rocky on the way to Mexico was a little worrisome for the man and was about to try and call Stilinski's son to find out what the Hell was going on until it stopped. And once they arrived at some old looking place that had clearly seen better days, Rafael was instantly out of his Suburban when he saw some figure wearing bones pull a male out of the back of the transport van and beating savagely on him. He started unloading bullets into the thing but somehow it seemed to be ineffective much to his alarm. Though the US Marshall turned Mercenary's shotgun seemed more helpful. "Whoa, what are you doin' here!?" Asked a very surprised and concerned Stiles as everyone else focused on the injured man that Rafael now realized was Derek Hale.

"Pretty much the same thing as you guys, saving my son and his girlfriend."

"Don't…. Don't worry about me, just go save them!" Called out Derek as the Mercenary tended to him with worry on her features.

Everyone, including Rafael hesitated until Hale shouted for them to go again, which got them moving. Once they were inside the old building, the Agent started to ask the questions that were on his mind. "First… What the Hell is this place? And secondly, what the Hell was that… That thing out there?" That was the only way he could describe it as it somehow managed to survive being shot at multiple times.

"Welcome to La Iglesia, home of a Werejaguar God and for your second question, that thing out there is known as a Berserker." Answered Stiles as they made their way through the old church building.

Hearing where they were surprised him as no one had ever really been able to make it this far, and if they did, no one ever saw or heard from them again. The Berserker thing left him confused since he'd never heard of that until now. He was prevented from asking anything when Peter Hale stopped the group to discuss how they were going to find Scott and Kira when Stiles' phone rang, resulting in some slight concern for Rafael when he heard that none of them had yet to hear back from Lydia Martin and someone named Mason. He was also rather concerned when his son's best friend insisted on taking a lot of fire power to deal with a possible Berserker at the school. The surprise arrival of one the so called Berserkers sent the group running and firing at the bone clad figure with another clip did nothing to stop it as like before.

"Just what the Hell are these things!?"

"Pure and raw primal fury at its finest." Answered Hale as they ran from the thing.

Eventually, he and Stiles split up from the group to try and find Scott and Kira while they tried to keep the Berserker at bay. Even finding Kira in the process who was looking rather roughed up in the man's view. It was rather alarming to find out that the thing chasing them was somehow his own son that some woman named Kate had done to him. Making for a very angry FBI Agent in the process. How the Martin girl even knew was beyond him but he wasn't going to care about that as he, Stiles, and Kira hurried to stop the others from killing Scott. They thankfully made it in time but anything they tried to do to stop him with their words failed. Too lost to the primal fury that he was put in to really truly hear them. Until when he had the Dunbar boy up against a pillar. "Scott! Scott! Listen! Listen! You're not a monster!"

A stare off happened between the two as McCall and the others watched with their breaths caught in their throat. "You're a Werewolf… Like me!" Implored the boy and making McCall want to wonder if the kid had hit his head too damned hard when pushed against the pillar as Werewolves just didn't exist!

But amazingly enough, his words managed to get through to Scott and the young man soon began to tear off the stuff he was being forced to wear. Until finally he began to rip off the skull that had a golden glow to it and Rafael could see his son's face looking different as he yelled out his freedom. Rafael was just stunned by the whole thing and wondered if Kate had somehow done this to his son! He was about to approach him when Scott looked right at the older Hale and spoke up. "You."

Making him and the others look at Hale in slight confusion. "The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers… About the Nagual… You taught Kate, you helped her. All for power."

"For my FAMILY's power. To be rightfully inherited by ME. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy so incorruptible he wouldn't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified."

Rafael wasn't entirely sure what the man was talking about, but he was damned proud of his son for not having caused bloodshed. He tensed up however when the man began to speak again with his voice becoming greatly un-nerving. "You don't deserve your power. Not power like this." His eyes suddenly glowed blue, making Rafael tense up as the man's face changed into something similar to his son's but more… Evil looking.

Letting out a blood curdling roar as the long haired girl did the same and charged at Hale, only to be thrown backwards without it looking like it took any effort. "I'm sorry sweetheart, we'll talk about this later."

Frowning unhappily as it reminded the Agent all too much of what he'd done to his own son while drunk, he fired off a shot at the man. Only for it to apparently not do much. "Nice try. But not good enough." Smirked the man as Kira got ready to charge at him herself.

Only to be stopped by Scott's calling of her name. McCall watched as she backed off as his son began to advance on Hale. "You were my Beta first Scott. It was my Bite that changed your life. And MY Bite that can end it."

If Scott's father wasn't worried and more curious before, he damned well was now. "Then end it Peter, cause you won't get another chance."

Peter let out a blood curdling roar and charged at Scott, who let out his own roar and charged at the man as well. The two met in the air while McCall and the others stayed where they were, helpless to do anything as the elder McCall didn't want to accidentally shoot his own son while trying to shoot at Hale. During the fight, the Agent could have sworn he even heard a howl from somewhere outside amidst all the gunfire he could hear out there. Making him wonder if someone brought a Wolf or a Coyote to try and fight that thing out there. But as his son and Hale fought, Rafael was starting to get the idea of just why Scott and his friends didn't react to certain things like they should. Hell, taking on someone who was a bit bigger then he and more driven to kill him shouldn't have been possible!

Yet the proof was clear as day for the man that his son was doing exactly that. "Come on Scott!" Goaded Hale as the two stared each other down.

"COME ON!" And Scott soon found himself being thrown into a pillar. Making Rafael take a step forward until Stiles put his arm in front of him with a shake of the head.

"Fight like an animal!" Called out Hale as he attempted to shove Scott into a Pillar, only for his son to raise his feet up and step off of it.

At first it seemed like Scott had the upper hand until Hale managed to get him on his knees. "If you want to beat me… You're going to have to KILL ME."

Scott was then thrown across the room and stayed where he was for several seconds but was soon up on his feet after Hale threw a pew at the Dunbar boy and started to advance on him. Letting out a growl, he advanced on Scott and Rafael wasn't sure what it was, but it was like a switch was turned on as his son began to block the man's shots with his forearms and virtually keeping him from making a hit. If the Agent could compare it to anything, it'd be like something out of the Matrix or some other action film where the lead character suddenly began to fight back without letting a single blow hit him. He watched as his son uppercutted the man and it was somehow enough to send the man flying right over the table behind them, crash landing right into a pew.

Scott then jumped on to the table and came up to his full height and looked down at Hale. "You were never an Alpha Peter. But you were always a monster."

Peter snarled at him and made to get up, only for Scott to jump off the table and deliver a solid blow to his face. Effectively knocking him out thankfully. Things were silent for the group aside from their footsteps as they all watched the young man in front them stand up and look at them all. Rafael watched as his son's face changed back to normal before giving everyone a smile. "Let's get out of here."

"I am down for that." Spoke up Stiles with a grin.

Stepping up to his son as he came around the table, he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, earning a slightly confused look from him in the process. "You've got a lot of explaining to do son."

Letting out a sigh, Scott gave a nod to his dad. "Well, its a long trip home so we've got plenty of time."

The man could go along with that and the group were soon out of the church with Peter being carried out as well. By the time they made it out, the Sun was coming up and Rafael was surprised to see Argent, one of Stilinski's Deputies, the Mercenary, several other individuals he didn't know at all, and Derek Hale somehow standing up without even so much as wincing. Not to mention wearing completely different clothes then what he had on before. Rafael watched as his son and Argent talked and while he wasn't sure what the Hell Wolfsbane was exactly, the fact it would apparently keep Hale out was good enough for him. "You're really going with them?"

"I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago, they'll leave you alone. All of you. But only if I help them catch Kate."

"What if you can't?" Asked Kira and making Rafael wonder the exact same thing. As this woman had to be brought to justice!

"I'll find her… Someone has too." With that, Argent and the others walked away as Scott and his friends watched on.

Rafael couldn't help but smile a little when he saw his son and his girlfriend wrap their arms around the other before they shared a look with the others with them. He watched as his son and Derek shared a look with one another before nodding at the other before going their separate ways. Once Scott and Kira were situated in his Suburban and the group was on their way back to Beacon Hills, California, the Agent started up the conversation involving those questions of his while Kira fell asleep on Scott's shoulder. "So… About that explanation." Began the man and causing his son to chuckle a little.

"Well… It all began the night before Sophomore year started when a body was found in the woods."

And for Rafael McCall, Agent of the FBI, father of Scott McCall, and ex-husband of Melissa, the explanation was one Hell of an eye opener for the man but he was none the less happy to finally know the truth of things. Even greatly proud of his son for all he'd accomplished since becoming a Werewolf despite the fact he'd rather his son never had to experience any of that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Took me a bit longer then I thought it would to finish this one up! But I had to watch the final 4th season episode to try and keep things as accurate as I could with this. Which made for a lot of fun!**


	16. Drunken Happenings

**Drunken Happenings**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

 **Summary: In the wake of Donovan's death, Stiles breaks into his dad's liquor supply and gets drunk to deal with it.**

* * *

Stiles, in a word, was freaked out as can be and even racked with guilt for pretty much killing Donovan with that scaffolding. And he wasn't entirely sure of what to do as he didn't feel like he could go to anyone and end up being judged for it. He didn't think he could handle that if it happened. Once he got himself home, he found himself in the room that held his dad's liquor supply and before he could really stop himself, broke into it and grabbed a bottle of Whiskey. Taking off the lid, he started to chug it and soon belched. By the time he finished it, he was already starting to feel a buzz and grabbed another bottle to drink from. During his fifth one, he was stumbling about all over the place while yelling about being guilty with tears coming down his face. "Where's… Where's 'Lia when I needs hers!?"

Searching for his keys and finding them on the kitchen table, he set off for Malia's in the hopes she could give him the comfort he so desperately needed. Though a part of him worried greatly she was going to reject him for having killed someone. Unfortunately for him however, his jeep died halfway there. "Aww come on man! This s**t ain't right!" Groused the teenager before getting out and nearly falling down in the process and walking unsteadily the rest of the way.

As he made his way there, he sang in a horribly off key tone while waving about his bottle of Whiskey in a wild way. Once he finally got to where he was going, the drunken guilt ridden mess of a teenager started banging loudly on her front door. "'Lia! I needs yew! 'Liaaaaa!"

He quickly stumbled back however when Mr. Tate angrily put a shot gun in his direction. Making Stiles put up his hands defensively and dropping his bottle of Whiskey in the process. "Ohh s**t. Another, another gun to my face!" Stiles then giggled crazily.

"Stiles? What the Hell is the matter with you!?" Asked Tate in a worried tone of voice as he had never seen the boy act like this before!

A sob escaped Stiles before answering. "I'm drunk man! I'm f**king drunk! I got… I got him killed… Its all my freakin' fault!"

Tate just looked at him in shock, wondering who the Hell he was talking about when Malia appeared at the door. "Dad? What's going… Stiles!?" The young Werecoyote was shocked at the sight of her sobbing boyfriend who had fallen to his knees.

Quickly crouching down, she wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face into her chest. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry! I didn't… I didn't mean to!"

Not being used to comforting anyone, Malia wasn't really sure of what to do but then remembered the times Stiles would do things to help her when she was stressed out and started to make soothing noises while rubbing circles on his back. "Let's get him inside." Suggested her dad and Malia nodded.

Wrapping one of his arms around her, she helped him get up and brought him in and straight towards her room. Which hadn't exactly been what Mr. Tate had in mind but he doubted the two would be doing anything serious. Malia gently helped him to the bed and sat next to him before asking what happened. Managing to get out the story between his drunken slurs, hiccuping, and sobs, the two soon learned of what happened but neither could find any fault for what happened. As it wasn't like he had meant for it to happen. Kneeling in front of his daughter's boyfriend with a concerned and understanding look on his face, Mr. Tate began to speak up. "Son, what happened was not your fault and was self defense. Now yeah, he died but you couldn't have known it would happen when you took out that pin. And I will personally slap the mess outta anybody who tries to tell you different. Alright? Its not your fault."

Stiles looked up at him in shock, hardly believing what he had just heard from the older man. "Really?" Cause God, even while drunk he needed the re-assurance badly before his guilt consumed him further.

"Really." Confirmed the man and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Malia couldn't really find it in her to be too broken up by Donovan's death as she knew full well of his hatred towards the Sheriff. But she wasn't about to say that to her boyfriend as it was the last thing he needed right now. She was happy he had come to her and her dad in his drunken state and a part of her felt that he had done it cause he knew she would understand where he was coming from due to her own guilt about getting her family killed. Malia made a promise right then and there to be with him every step of the way just as he had done for her. Stiles would eventually end up falling asleep on her after her dad left the two alone and once she gently laid him down, she wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend to provide as much comfort as possible for the boy she loves.

Stiles' showing up at the Tates would make his relationship with Malia stronger as she supported him through his guilt over Donovan's death that she felt was misplaced and for Donovan to be un-deserving of. His going to her and her dad would help the two remain strong through all the crap they dealt with from Theo, the Chimeras, the Dread Doctors, and The Beast. Malia would even kick the ever loving crap out of Theo when she found out what he was trying to pull with her boyfriend and her dad even nearly went after him with his shotgun until she was able to talk him out of it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Cause if anyone would understand it would be Malia. At least I would like to think so anyway.**


	17. Some DIY

**Some DIY**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place a few days after Night School.**

 **Summary: Life's always fun when you attempt a little DIY.**

* * *

After the incident at the school that saw classes cancelled for Thursday and Friday to give them time to fix it up without anyone being in the way thanks to Derek Hale, Scott had decided to spend his time productively rather than mope around about Allison. So he made a list of things that needed fixing around his house and even did a little online research into how to fix any of it. A trip to the hardware store using Stiles' jeep that was funded with some saved up money Scott had would see the young Beta making his first attempt with some of the piping in the house that needed fixing. Which would take awhile considering neither he or Stiles really knew what they were doing even with the online research. But after a few mishaps and clean ups, the two eventually accomplished what they were doing when it came to the pipes. Leading to a fairly happy Melissa in the process as well. Friday would see the two fixing anything on the walls outside of the house before starting on some painting.

Melissa had even joined the two and at one point it had turned into a paint war between the three as they each tried to get the other. Culminating in the three managing to get paint on the Sheriff at the same time when he showed up to see how things were going. A big pizza dinner would occur afterwards between the four and the remaining paint job would be finished on Saturday after Scot finally woke up that following afternoon. While all that was going on, Allison Argent had either spent time by herself or with Lydia and as she came to calm down and think things through. She realized that perhaps she had been a bit hasty to judge him so quickly and a little harshly. Lydia had been of the opinion she should just make the boy sweat some but that didn't sit too well with Allison any. A talk with her aunt would help her out and after some more thinking on it, she finally reached out to Scott on Saturday.

But quickly grew to a mix of annoyance, worry, and fear about his lack of response to calls or texts. Annoyance that maybe he was ignoring her after how she had treated him, worry that something was wrong and it being the reason for her fear. It'd be around six that evening when her dad finally offered to take her over there. Causing Lydia and Jackson to follow along as well behind the two. What they all saw was a surprise however as the yard was a bit cluttered with wood and tools, even seeing Stiles' jeep driving off just as they were arriving. Melissa's car wasn't anywhere to be seen but the sounds of hammering could be heard however. After the painting had been finished up, Scott had decided to get up on the roof and try and fix it up so that there wouldn't be leaks anymore.

Which had been a challenge considering some spots were weak up there and Stiles had even fell through at one point with a foot. After putting in the last nail for one of the needed fix it areas, Scott grabbed up a nearby bottle of Gatorade and stood up as he dranked it. Allowing for his unexpected guests to catch sight of a shirtless and sweaty young man that had made the two girls lick their lips at the sight of. "SCOTT!" Called Allison, startling him in the process.

"Allison!?" Oh yeah, he was definitely surprised by the fact she was even here! Along with her dad, Lydia, and Jackson for that matter!

Setting the bottle down, he carefully made his way down the ladder and when they got a closer look at him, they all could see him also covered in wood dust as well. But it didn't stop Allison from hugging him much to his confusion considering how things had been left off between the two of them from that night. Jackson smirked at seeing the confused look on McCall's face but kept quiet. Pulling away, Allison looked him in the eyes. "Scott… I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

Letting out a sigh as he returned her look, he spoke up. "I get it, I hate it, but I get it. But I'm guessing you being here means we're okay again?"

She nodded and he smiled happily. What happened next though was a little surprising as he wasn't expecting it when she hit him a bit hard on the shoulder! Making for Lydia to grin pleasedly at the sight of it. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts!?" As surely he had to have gotten his phone back by now!

Scott looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed his sore shoulder a slight distance away from her. Making Chris think he actually had enough sense to stay away to avoid being hit again. "Uhh, I've had it off and in my room since I got it back for the most part."

He got a mild glare from that from his girl. "You had me worried Scott!" Proclaimed the girl and tentatively he reached out and hugged her while muttering an apology.

Which thankfully seemed to be enough but she did promise him he would be going with her on her next shopping trip and he wasn't allowed to complain to make it up to her for causing her to worry. Scott wasn't about to deny her that so he quickly agreed. They almost lost themselves in one another's eyes until Chris started to speak up, making Allison unhappy. "It looks like you've been a little busy Scott."

"Heh, yeah, just doing a few things that need fixing up."

"Need any help?" The young man was honestly surprised by that but was quick to agree after getting over it.

Jackson even helping out was a surprise too, which had made Stiles do a double take after returning with a few pizzas when he saw the sight on the rooftop. The girls, mostly Allison had helped to tidy things up out in the yard so it wasn't looking to be quite the disaster anymore and the sight of a shirtless Chris had made Melissa blush unexpectedly when she showed up after her shift was thankfully over with. Making for things to be slightly awkward at first until Scott cleared his throat to get things back on track and to try and shake off unwanted images in his head. Lydia had even joked to Allison about the potential between the two being a real possibility if it wasn't for her mother still being in the picture. Earning the girl a very cold reaction in the form of a water hose much to her annoyance.

And with the additional help of Chris and Jackson, Scott and Stiles were able to finish off the roof and in a moment that would probably be considered genius, the young Beta even brought up the idea of a cook out for Sunday. Which would lead to it being a thing in the days to come. Scott would even come clean to the Sheriff about the fact he had lied about Derek Hale being the killer but being unsure if he was even still alive after that night, earning himself a little heat from Allison over it but thankfully she let it go soon afterwards. Life was good, at least until Chris decided to be an ass and reveal Scott's secret to Allison. A move that had backfired spectacularly thanks to the fact that at one point she had walked in on Scott wolfed out without him realizing it at first as he'd been a little focused on attempting to trap a particularly pesky mouse.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Just a little thing I had in my head. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	18. That Old West Feeling

**That Old**

 **West Feeling**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A random if possibly dumb idea I came up with yesterday. Set during season 2 during the scene at Scott's when they learn the Kanima is Jackson.**

 **Summary: Random appearances of blue lights make for interesting trips.**

* * *

When the Kanima made itself known, followed by Lydia coming out on to the front steps and making everybody realize that she's not the Kanima after all. Things took a nosedive after the realization that it was Jackson himself and the shapeshifted teenager decided that instead of running off, he was going to attack them. Scaring the absolute Hell out of Lydia in the process and mobilizing Scott, Derek, and Boyd into action while Stiles and Allison kept Lydia out of the way. In so doing, Allison even called her father to get over to Scott's quickly as the Kanima was attacking them and things could get bloody if he went after the police that were starting to arrive. Which included the Sheriff himself and if it wasn't for Stiles' quick intervention, Scott, Derek, and Boyd would be getting shot at. The three did their best to try and get the Kanima down but he was proving to be an absolute pain in the ass.

Things only got worse when Melissa showed up and started to freak out over the whole thing. Causing Scott to lose focus over her being there and the Kanima taking advantage of it. Though the young Beta was thankfully able to avoid its paralytic claws. Chris showing up with some firepower caused the thing to flee since he wasn't exactly willing to hold back on account of the Werewolves being in the area. Something that had gotten him into some hot water with not only Allison, but the Sheriff and Melissa as well despite her freaked out state of mind. Since hello! Some sort of creature or not, Scott is still her son thank you very much and she does not appreciate him getting shot at and being considered collateral damage! But then something strange happened as a big blue light surrounded Scott and swallowed him up before anyone could do anything about it.

Causing a mass freak out to happen in the wake of his disappearance along with tears from both Melissa and Allison. Isaac and Erica were highly confused when they were shook awake as nothing really made sense to the two. Hell, Lydia could definitely sympathesize with them considering she was just as confused too! Twenty minutes later would have Deputies and even some of Chris' men out in Beacon Hills looking for the missing Scott when just down the street, the blue light appeared once again and this time spat out a man on a horse going at a full run until he called for the animal to stop. "Whoa!"

After stopping the run, the man and his horse then made their way up to the gathered bunch who were all highly confused and suspicious of this stranger. Once up to them, he got off his horse and gave it a gentle pat and walked up a bit more to them and tipped his hat to them. "Boy has it been a spell since I saw the lot of ya."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as none of them had a single clue to who the Cowboy even was. "Umm… Who the Hell are you?" Asked Lydia as she was just tired of all the nonsense weirdo crap thank you very much!

A chuckle escaped the man. "Now that's the Lydia I remember." Remarked the man fondly before taking off his hat.

And revealing what looked to be an older Scott McCall! Which just shouldn't be possible at all as before he got swallowed up by that blue light he was just a sixteen year old boy! "S-Scott!?" Asked Melissa in a disbelieving tone.

He smiled warmly at her and before anyone could stop him, he wrapped her up in a hug and after pulling back a little he spoke up. "The sight of you is somethin' I reckon to be a pleasant sight for these old eyes momma!"

The way his eyes sparkled with happiness in only a way that Scott could made the woman's eyes go wide before ultimately passing out in his arms. The fact he didn't even look bothered by that was a surprise factor. "Well, I 'bout expected that."

After ensuring that yes, he is in fact Scott McCall and getting the Deputies and hunters called off their search, he brought his mom into the house and put her on the couch to sleep off her shock with a cover placed on her. He then greatly surprised everyone again by socking Chris Argent right in the jaw! "Dad!" Cried out Allison as she rushed to him and wondering why the Hell her aged boyfriend would do that!

As she placed her hands on him, her father looked up at Scott with a glower on his face. "Lordy Lord have I been waitin' fifteen years to do that!"

 _F-F-Fifteen!? Just where was he!?_ Thought the young Argent even though she was not happy with him for punching her dad!

"You were gone for fifteen years?" Questioned Lydia in an unsure tone.

"Yep."

"How… How's that even possible!? You get sucked into some kind of time bubble!?" Asked Stiles as he flailed his arms wildly and making for the Wolves to have to move to avoid being hit by his arms.

Scott just chuckled at his old friend's antics. "Near as I can reckon, that's exactly what happened pardner. Sent me all the way back to the Old West too."

That bit of information further shocked everyone as Chris stood up with that glower still on the returned Scott. "If I didn't want you near my daughter before, I definitely don't want you near her now."

Allison made to protest that but a raised hand from Scott stopped her. "Not to worry Argent, not to worry your little head about that at all." Drawled the man in that Old Western accent of his he apparently wound up with from being stuck in that time period for fifteen freaking years!

His words though made the young Argent girl unhappy as they were supposed to be fighting against her father's wishes! Even if he is way older now! But before she could say anything about it, Melissa started to stir and when her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was them. "Oh God… That, that wasn't a dream was it?"

"Apparently not." Answered Boyd dryly and getting a smack from a bewildered Erica for it.

"And yes, I'll submit to any blood testin' ya want done ma." Promised Scott and the woman nodded fervently at that.

Thirty minutes later would see everyone at the hospital as they waited on the blood results. Though they all certainly had plenty of things to keep them occupied by asking Scott all sorts of questions about his time away. One of those answers angered Allison greatly as she would learn he had gotten married of all things during his fifteen years away! Sure, she got that he never thought he would be coming back but it was just so unfair for this to happen! But then she figured that since his wife is long in the past and pretty much dead at this point, they could still be together no matter what her father says. Which got her a heated glare from the man himself, not that she cared! Scott though just smiled and said that things are a little more interesting then she thinks where his wife is concerned.

And once the blood results finally came back, Melissa wasn't sure if whether or not she should be happy or greatly saddened by the fact she missed out on fifteen years of his life. But at the least, she was damned happy that he was even back! Even if it would take her some time to come to grips with it all. And as she would come to learn in the coming days, she and the others would learn that Scott had plenty of secrets stemming from his time in the past. Among those being a True Alpha when he asserted control of Derek's Betas much to the man's dislike and let loose with one Hell of a howl that brought his Pack to their location. A Pack that included Kira 'Thunder Gal' McCall-Yukimura, who also happened to be the wife he mentioned at the hospital. His Pack had been smart through out the years to manage to survive to the present day to be able to re-unite with their time tossed Alpha.

Among them included Liam 'Steamer' Dunbar, his nickname being on account of the fact of his anger being so hard to control. Which as Scott would learn would be something called IED. Liam's best friend Mason 'Smarts' Hewitt, Hayden 'Tough as Nails' Romero, Josh 'Raiju' Diaz, who to this day is the host of a Raiju beast. Allowing for his apparent longevity. And to round out his Pack, Tracy Stewart and Kira Yukimura. Liam and Hayden had been Scott's only two full on Betas he himself had made while the others aside from Josh and Kira had been Bitten by other Alphas. Kira as the others would learn is something known as a Thunder Kitsune. Giving Allison more of a reason to dislike the woman even with her easy going personality that she still managed to retain even after long years of living. And with their help, Jackson was able to be rounded up fairly quickly in a matter of days and helped to make the transition to a Werewolf.

Scott would then have no bones about the fact he'd shoot both Matt and Gerard right between the eyes with his revolvers since the two were nothing but trouble. And when Jackson was feeling more receptive to visitors other then Lydia, he'd tell the boy about the man who would be ultimately responsible for his even being around today. Giving Jackson a form of closure about finally knowing who his birth family had been.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So yeah, probably not my greatest idea ever but here it is anyway. Hell, I might even do a full on story one day featuring his little trip to the Old West.**


	19. Let's Bowl!

**Let's Bowl!**

 **Disclaimer: So there was a bowling game on tv when my mom and I were at a Pizza joint earlier and said game wound up inspiring this. Set sometime after season 5 but ignores the problematic crap regarding Kira's powers the Dread Doctors caused. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Friendly banter between Liam and Brett turns into something neither of the two were expecting!**

* * *

It was Liam and Brett's fault really. At least in Scott's eyes anyways! Well, Stiles too since he ended up getting roped into the whole thing! Said thing started up when Liam and Brett started up some friendly banter between themselves that later led to a night of bowling that included Hayden and Lori as well. Liam and Hayden had ended up losing to the siblings and making for some good natured grumbling from the Beta later on that Stiles wound up over hearing. Some teasing on his part with Liam until it backfired on him after the boy turned it on him by calling him a chicken when he tried to get out of challenging Brett himself would see Stiles in a one on one game with the Beta from Satomi's Pack. Malia had even been there for support of the future Deputy of Beacon Hills as well, which was a nice benefit to their slow path back to one another too. Unfortunately, Stiles ended up losing much to his chagrin and Malia would end up challenging Brett herself to defend his supposedly lost honor.

Even scoring a victory against the boy too much to his surprise and earning herself a surprise kiss from Stiles that she definitely wasn't about to complain about! Naturally, this led to more games between the five teenagers until one of the adults from Satomi's Pack got involved. Jeb, who'd been a champion bowler back in the day had wound up becoming a force to be reckoned with much to the dismay of Team Dunbar. Their fourth loss to Jeb's bowling skills even wound up reaching Scott's ears and the Alpha could hardly believe what he was hearing! Heck, after that disastrous game of bowling during his time with Allison, he had put the game itself to the far reaches of his mind to never be able to surface again! And yet it managed to come back thanks to his friends and Satomi's bunch! Kira however had gotten excited at the prospect of a game of bowling and even insisted on joining their friends for it much to his unfortunate luck.

Brett, in a bold move on his part, even challenged Scott to a one on one game and seeing no way out of it thanks to his friends and girlfriend rooting him on, accepted the challenge. A challenge he unfortunately lost thanks to the fact his skills in bowling still sucked! Earning himself quite a bit of mocking from his friends and even Kira a little as well. Who Scott paid back by tickling the ever loving crap out of! His loss to Brett reached Satomi and the Japanese Alpha, despite never having played a game of bowling in her life, decided to see what all the fuss was about herself. Bringing along the rest of her Pack for it all too! A certain little birdie by the name of Kira even informed her mother about Satomi joining in on the fun and the nine hundred year old woman couldn't leave it alone as the image of her old friend doing something like that was just too much to pass up! Prompting a one on one game between the two old friends with Noshiko managing a narrow win in the end.

This led to the two getting face to face with one another and big smiles could be seen on both their faces as they talked trash to one another. Leaving Scott somewhat worried a fight was going to happen if they kept going like they were! To his shock however, a full on challenge would get thrown down between his Pack and Satomi's after Noshiko boldly made said challenge that declared Scott could beat the woman at the game. Making him feel stunned as Hell over it all! Satomi unsurprisingly accepted her old friend's challenge and word ended up quickly spreading like wildfire through out the Supernatural community of Beacon Hills and outside of it. Leaving for some surprised individuals such as Jackson, Isaac, Ethan, and Chris. Jackson would even end up coming to the game just to watch the whole crazy thing for himself. Team McCall would feature Stiles, Hayden, Liam, Noshiko, and Scott as team captain while Team Ito would feature Brett, Lori, Jeb, Rachel, and Satomi as team captain. As per the conditions of the challenge, the first team to win three games would be declared the winner. Melissa would even be there for it too with a camera on hand as something like this just couldn't be passed up on to record!

Lydia was having the time of her life watching the whole thing as she rather loved bowling and hoped she could be involved the next time around, something that got a look of horror on Scot's face when he heard that much to her's and several others' amusement. The challenge certainly proved to be exactly that as the game went on with Team Ito leading the way in points while Hayden and Noshiko did their best to help their team since the boys weren't exactly the greatest players around. In the end though, their efforts proved to be in vain as Lori herself got the final winning point much to the sheer happiness of her team. Noshiko would even give a bow of respect to the girl before sharing one with her old friend while Jackson found himself on his knees from all the laughter he'd been doing after seeing McCall lose! Prompting another challenge to occur and this time from Lydia much to his shock and when the time came, it'd be him as team captain during the next challenge with her as her team's captain. Which was an all girl's team with her, Lori, Hayden, Satomi, Noshiko, and Kira on the team.

As for Jackson's team, it would feature him, Scott, Stiles, Liam, Mason, and Ken with the rest of the Pack members of McCall and Ito being impartial to the whole thing. Unfortunately for the boys, Girl Power would be the clear winner and Chris Argent would begin to seriously consider staying far away from the town if they were all seriously starting to get caught up in bowling of all things!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was fun! Jeb is the bearded member of Satomi's Pack who was actually nameless on the show so I decided to give him that name. Much like Rachel, who is the older brunette looking woman of the Ito Pack who had no name.**


	20. Ye Old Puppypile!

**Ye Old Puppypile!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This is a prompt request from emelie0204 who wanted to see someone walk in on the Pack having a Puppypile. Set after the gang gets back from Mexico in the final fourth season episode.**

 **Summary: Agent McCall winds up with a surprise when he shows up and sees a sight he wasn't expecting!**

* * *

Agent Rafael McCall let out a pleased sigh at the sight of the house his son and ex wife lives in. As the ride back to Beacon Hills had been a long and tiring one that he was glad was over with. Though it being almost eleven at night, the man was curious as to why Stiles was even here when he probably should be at home on a school night. But then again, Stiles tended to do his own thing to the beat of his own drum no matter the consequences involved. Using his key, he let himself in after getting to the front door and when he makes his way to the front room, he receives quite a shock after turning on the lights! As right in front of him is a mass pile of teenagers laid out in front of the couch with the tv showing static! Scott's head is visible above it all as it can be seen turned to the left on the couch's cushions and from the looks of things, its clear his son's been up to something judging by the way he looks dirty. The man figured he must have been too tired to clean up if he was willing to be in the position he was in now.

The Yukimura girl's face was snuggled into his son's neck and splayed out across them was the Tate girl and Stiles who were looking rather close together while using Scott and the Yukimura girl as pillows for their heads. A bit lower was Lydia Martin as she laid across their bodies and pretty much making it so that their legs wouldn't be able to get much movement as they slept. A young blonde boy was even somewhat snuggled up next to her with an African American boy's head propped up on the boy's side as his body laid straight as it leaned down to the floor with his hands clasped together. On the recliner sat Derek Hale with former US Marshal Braeden on his lap and a shotgun clasped tightly in her hands, both were asleep as well and the Agent couldn't help but wonder how any of these people were able to sleep like they were! And had he thought better about his next course of action, he never would have done what he did next. Which was basically a loud clearing of the throat.

The response to that greatly surprised him however when everyone aside from the African American boy got on their feet in record time with Braeden cocking her shotgun as she looked around wildly and he soon found himself shoved up against the wall thanks to the Tate girl. "Whoa! Malia! Its just Scott's dad!" Called out Stiles as he quickly came over and squeezed her shoulder.

She looked at her boyfriend in confusion before thankfully letting go. "That's… Some grip you have there." Remarked the man cautiously as he rubbed his throat.

Malia simply shrugged. "Good living in the woods." She replied simply, making Stiles grin at her.

Mason got up with a groan as he rubbed his head. "Remind me not to lay on you guys again cause that just hurt." Muttered the boy as he went to sit down on the couch while Liam just chuckled at him.

Though Mason was just relieved they weren't being attacked by one of those bone wearing guys again since it took a freaking explosive to stop one the last time! Scott came up to his dad as he and everyone else relaxed after realizing there was no threat and the older man could see that it wasn't just Scott who looked dirty. The fact the Yukimura girl had what looked to be dried blood on her worried him quite a bit. As that meant something had to have happened recently and it must have been serious. Especially judging by the reaction they all had when he cleared his throat. "What, what are you doing here dad?" Asked Scott in slight confusion after walking up to him.

"Aside from finding myself with more questions then answers, I'm finally done with my review and I thought I'd come back for that talk I wanted to have with you. And to help fix up a few things."

Scott understandably looked nervous and even gulped a little. Kira thankfully however sensed what her boyfriend was feeling and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Making him turn to her and smile in thanks and getting a smile back from her. "Talk? Like the sex talk? Cause I kinda think you're a little late for that one." Threw out Stiles and getting a mild glare from the elder McCall for his words.

"Thanks for the input Stiles, helpful as always." Replied the Agent and getting an infuriating grin from the boy in return.

"Hey, that's me. Full of help."

The tension between the two was felt by everybody in the room and it made for an uncomfortable environment. One Malia was about ready to do something about in a less than peaceful way. "Dad, Stiles, now's not the time. I remember the talk you're wantin' but can it wait til another time? There's a lot to what you're wantin' to know and it involves a few secrets that aren't mine to tell."

"This isn't some gang thing is it? Cause you know you can always come to me about it and I'll help you. And that goes for all of you."

"What? No! That's not it at all, I promise. I mean I can tell you the stuff that relates to me specifically but anything else beyond that would require gettin' permission as its a pretty big thing."

"How long would that take?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know, a few days maybe?" While it probably wouldn't actually take that long it would buy him the time he needed to prepare himself for this particular conversation with his dad.

Kira had a feeling her mother wouldn't be too willing to share any secrets and Scott would be willing to accept that. Which would probably make it somewhat hard for him to tell the whole story but she had faith he would be able to come up with something to work around anything related to the Kitsune stuff related to her and her mother. Malia honestly didn't care if the man knew so long as she didn't wind up back in Eichen or that her dad didn't find out about any of it. Hell, she would likely do some damage if anyone tried to throw her back in Eichen! Derek wasn't exactly on board with the idea but he trusted Scott and who knows, maybe having someone like his dad involved would help them out a lot in some ways. Stiles just thought it was a bad idea since he still had no love for the man. After a minute or two of silence, Rafael gave a nod. "Alright, you got the time you need son."

His son sagged in relief as Mason sat up. "Hey, can I be around for that? Somethin' tells me its gonna be crazy if it somehow involves that bone guy Lydia and I got cornered by at the school."

Liam looked panicked as he looked to Scott on what to do. "He helped Lydia out but ultimately its up to you. Just know I'm fine with it."

His Beta nodded at that and after a little thinking about it, realized that letting his best friend in on the whole thing was the right thing to do. Yeah, you're invited for that man. I just hope you won't see me any differently after it."

"Hey, if you can accept me for being gay, then I can accept whatever it is you got involved in." Responded Mason easily.

Liam smiled at that and then got a wide eyed look on his face when he realized what time it was. Which got everyone ready to head out of the house and to their own homes with promises to get together as soon as possible for the next day. Save for Kira who had called her parents earlier on that she was gonna be staying the night at Scott's. Rafael gave a look at her. "Oh! Umm… I'm staying the night actually."

"I really don't think that's appropriate young lady."

"Dad, relax. Her parents and my mom are fine with it. 'Sides, we can be trusted." Informed Scott and wrapping an arm around Kira, the two left the front room with his dad looking on at the whole thing in surprise.

He'd leave it alone for now but he would definitely be asking about it soon enough!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed that emelie! Sorry if it wasn't as funny as you were looking for!** **Also for future requesters, NEVER approach me about requests featuring adults having sex with teenagers. That's some pedo/rape crap and I don't do that at all.**


	21. A Ghost From The Past

**A Ghost**

 **From The Past**

 **Disclaimer: A little something I thought of awhile ago but never got around to doing until now. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Set early season 3 but Erica and Boyd went back to Derek after Chris set them free.**

 **Summary: Derek finds himself face to face with an unexpected surprise from the past.**

* * *

Life had been somewhat on the decent side for Derek Hale in the last four months, though it could always be better considering the threat of the Alpha Pack and their still unknown intentions. But he had his Pack in tact and he was happy about it, which thankfully included his baby sister Cora after trapping her down in the sub level of the High School to keep her from killing anyone while stuck in a Full Moon frenzy after months of being cut off from the Moon. Derek had actually even hugged Isaac much to the teenager's surprise for having been the one to tell him and the others about her after he got his own rescue from the mercenary known as Braeden. Though he could still do without Peter being around and Scott and Stiles' unwillingness to fully join the new Hale Pack. But he was thankful he had their help when it mattered. Though he was curious to see how Cora's little personal mission to sway Scott would go since she seemed to have taken a personal interest in the Beta. The fact he still seemed so hung up on Allison didn't bother her any, though the fact he seemed to flirt back on occasion may have been a reason for that.

His Loft, which was something Erica had been in massive approval of over the train station they'd been holed up in for awhile. Was something that was even starting to feel like a home thanks to both Erica and Lydia. As the two girls had made it their mission to make the place look more homey instead of all spartan and boring like. And neither of the two were all that willing to keep him from preventing it from happening, which had gotten a little bit of snark from Peter over the whole thing until Lydia and Jackson's combined glares made him walk away. Derek was glad his first actual Beta had been able to convince his parents not to move to London, though how he did it was still only known to him and would only smirk when asked about it. Making the Alpha worry a little that he had scared them into the whole thing at first but had been quickly told otherwise when the boy got all offended by that particular belief. And currently, the Alpha was unloading some groceries from his Hummer, which in Erica's opinion was a nice upgrade from the Camaro since it had more room.

Something Scott and Stiles both agreed on considering the times they'd been in it and even drove it. Vernon had gone with him to buy what the Loft was needing and had even asked him about relationships, which had surprised Derek as he didn't think his Beta would even talk to him about the growing relationship between himself and Erica. Even though it'd been awhile since he had even so much as gone out on a date, he had tried his best to give Vernon some good advice on what he should do. Though he did mention that asking Scott would probably be a bad idea, earning a chuckle from the boy in the process. As he grabbed the last of his bags, he made to turn around and was a little surprised by the sight of an unknown teenager right in front of him. One who seemed a little nervous for that matter! "Um… Hi?"

She gave him a tentative smile but said nothing at first. "...Hi."

 _The shy and quiet types, gotta love those._ Thought the Alpha as he looked at the nervous looking girl.

"Are you lost or anything? I have a cell phone you can use if you need one."

The girl only shook her head at him. "N-no, I just um… I decided to run ahead of my mom is all."

"I see." Something about this girl was reminding him of something but he just couldn't place his finger on it and he hated that.

"Hey man, everything alright?" Came the voice of one Vernon Boyd as he showed up with concern in his voice and on his face after Derek had yet to start making his way up to the Loft.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just have an unexpected visitor is all."

Vernon nodded at that and waved at the girl. Who shyly waved back. "Alia!" Came a sudden voice and making the girl turn in the direction of it with a wince.

A strikingly beautiful brunette woman ran up to them with worry on her face that instantly left Derek gaping in shock. "Why'd you run ahead sweetheart!?"

"Sorry mom… I just, I just wanted to hurry and get over here." Replied the girl quietly and getting wrapped up in her mother's arms afterwards.

The woman took note of Derek's shocked face and after letting go of her daughter, she took a step up to him. "Hey Der..."

Derek could ony shake in his head in denial, causing Vernon to look at him worriedly. "You… You can't be here."

She gave him a sad smile. "I am Der, I know its hard to believe but I am."

"H-how? You… You died. In MY arms! Hell, I ended your pain myself!" Vernon looked at him in full on shock with his mouth hanging open.

The woman gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry that's how your mom chose to handle putting me out of your life Der. I really truly am as that should not have been the way to do it."

More shaking of his head in denial could be seen. "If that wasn't you, then who was it!? Huh!? WHO WAS IT!?" Why the Hell would his mother change his memories so damn much!?

"It was a good friend of yours, Thomas I think his name was. He was Bitten by one of the Alphas but it didn't take for him..."

Derek's eyes widened at that as he had always been left wondering why Thomas and his family had left so quickly a few days after Paige had died. Or didn't die apparently… "Why? Why now? Why not sooner?"

"Because… I, I s-started askin' 'bout you." Responded Alia meekly.

"And its because of that that I realized the two of you were kept apart from one another long enough." God, how she wished she had found him a lot sooner. But considering the loss of his family, she wasn't sure how well he would have been receptive to the both of them. She couldn't deny though that the sight of him still filled her a whole lot of emotions. Love being one of the main ones.

Vernon for his part was quickly realizing where this was going and let out a soft 'whoa'. Making for Derek to look at him for a second. "What?"

"Haven't you realized it yet?"

"Realized what!?"

"T-that I'm… Y-y-your d-daughter."

Derek looked at the teenaged girl in stunned shock and silence, hardly believing he apparently had a teenaged daughter! And before anymore could be said, the man found himself fainting much to the surprise of Vernon as it was the last thing he expected! "Well that's somethin' I never thought I'd see from him."

"R-r-r-really?"

"Oh yeah, your pops is one of the toughest guys I know."

"Oh." Vernon smiled at her before making a call to Cora to come down and grab the remaining groceries while he carried Derek up.

Something that confused her but all the teen would say is that he'd explain once she got down there. And get down there she did in quick fashion! To say she was a little surprised by the fact her big brother is a father was an understatement. Even was a little suspicious of the two as well and asked them all sorts of questions as the five went up the elevator to Derek's Loft with Vernon having placed Derek up against a wall so that he didn't have to hold him the entire time. Once in the Loft, Alia was a bit wowed by the large space her dad had. Even Paige was a little wowed by it! "Wow, Somehow I pictured him being a little more spartan." Remarked the mother as Vernon put his Alpha on the couch.

"Lydia and Erica made sure that wasn't gonna happen." Called out Cora from the kitchen.

Which she was damn grateful those two had pushed for the less spartan look! Vernon then clapped his hands together, drawing the mother and daughter's attention to him. "So! Make yourselves at home and I'm sure he'll be wakin' up anytime now."

"We have smelling salts Vern!" Came Cora's voice.

"You know where they are?" Man was he glad he didn't have to raise his voice for her to hear him!

Which was an interesting sight for Paige and her daughter. Instead of calling out to them, Cora walked into the living room with a few bottles of shampoo. "Uhh… No, actually. I don't know where he has those at." Informed the girl as she walked on towards the bathroom.

Vernon put his hands outwards in a sort of 'there you have it' motion, making Alia grin in amusement over the whole thing. "Well, like I said, just make yourselves at home."

They nodded at that and Paige personally hoped that when her daughter's father woke up, he'd be able to handle the news a lot better the second time around.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, Talia certainly seems to have pulled some underhanded crap!**


	22. Spying Agent, Life Saving Parent

**Spying Agent,**

 **Life Saving Parent**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Set during season 3's Insatiable.**

 **Summary: A very curious Agent McCall follows Scott and his friends and see's more than he bargains for.**

* * *

When Agent Rafael McCall saw his son and his two friends haul ass in Stiles' jeep, the man decided on something of a whim to go and follow them. As his curiousity over everything that was going on was just too big to ignore. Especially considering the fact his son seemed more interested in something else then hearing what he had to say about the incident that had his own dad leaving when he was a child. He made sure to keep a good distance from the jeep so that he wouldn't be spotted by the boys and was glad he had some listening equipment on hand once they got to wherever it was they were going too. Which looked to be some sort of old and abandoned building that hadn't seen use in a great number of years judging by its appearance. Quickly setting up the listening equipment, he pointed it towards the boys and the two girls while keeping his binoculars aimed at them to see them all. Though he wondered what the deal was about the archery equipment and the sword. Through the binoculars, he saw them looking a bit nervous about something until his son started to speak up.

" _We've done this before guys. Couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia. Remember?_ " The man watched as the Argent girl gave a nod to that while he wondered just what all his son and his friends had to do with the Tate girl exactly.

" _That was a total stranger, this is Lydia._ "

" _I'm here to save my best friend._ "

" _I came to save mine._ " Okay, the Stilinski boy seemed just fine to him so why did Scott think he needed saving? And what's going on with the Martin girl for crying out loud?

Did someone kidnap her? And if so, why weren't they going to the authorities about it? Surely they didn't think they could save her from her kidnappers themselves could they? The man felt he was going to have to have a word or two with his son and with Melissa about all this very soon. As Scott did NOT need to be getting involved in dangerous situations. " _I just didn't feel like doing any homework._ " Spoke up the Lahey boy with a shrug and causing the elder McCall to frown over that.

He watched as his son and his friends walked into and beyond the gate and Rafael decided to hurry up and make his way to it himself without being heard. He then made his way past that and saw the group of friends split up, something told him that following the Lahey boy and the two girls seemed the smart thing to do and he did so. His eyes widened in great surprise however when he caught sight of the black clad swordsmen that had attacked him at the house two weeks ago. All standing behind the Yukimura girl's mother. " _Turn around and go home and take your friends with you._ " Commanded the woman as the three teens walked up to her, Argent even readying an arrow as they did so.

" _I can't, when I looked at the game I realized who I was actually playing… You._ " Spoke up the Yukimura girl and driving that damnedable curiousity in the FBI agent even further to know what all this meant.

He watched as the Argent girl aimed her bow at the elder Yukimura and her black clad swordsmen, ordering for the woman to call them off. " _You think you can take him alive? You think you can save him?_ "

" _What if we can?_ "

" _I tried something like that seventy years ago. Your friend is gone._ " Seventy years ago!? There's no damned way that could be possible!

She'd have to be somewhere in her nineties or early hundreds and no where near what she looks now! And what friend? The Martin girl? What makes this woman so assured about that? Especially as it somehow relates to an event from seventy years ago. " _Are you sure? What if Stiles doesn't have to die? Maybe Reese didn't have to die either._ " Asked the Yukimura girl as she approached her mother and making the elder McCall frown again over that whole thing.

He watched as the black clad swordsmen went into a stance and swung their swords about as they readied themselves for what was likely an attack. " _I see I'm no longer the Fox now Kira. You are. But the Nogitsune is still MY demon to bury._ "

After she had spoken her piece, those black clad swordsmen somehow vanished into thin air, leaving trails of black smoke in their wake. Making the agent wonder how the absolute Hell that could be possible! For that matter, what the Hell is a Nogitsune!? _My son has so much explaining to do._

But then… Seconds later, the elder Yukimura woman let out a gasp and opened her hand up and whatever was there made her look up towards the kids with a worried look on her face. " _Mom?_ " Came the question from the Yukimura girl as the Lahey boy asked whatever that had apparently meant.

" _It means there's been a change in ownership._ " Rafael looked to where the new voice came from and was greatly surprised to see Stiles himself with those black clad swordsmen standing behind him!

But somehow… Somehow he looked a bit different compared to how the man had seen him just minutes ago! Did something happen so quickly in that amount of time? And if so, is his son okay!? The man put a hand on his gun as he was starting to have a feeling he was going to need it soon. " _Now they belong to me._ "

He then watched on in shock as the kids and the black clad swordsmen began to fight. The fact the Lahey boy's appearance changed into something else was also rather disconcerting for the man as it looked rather animalistic in nature. The fact the girls didn't seem so bothered by it told Rafael that they were obviously aware of it and had no reason to be afraid of the boy's new appearance. As the fight went on, he heard the Lahey boy ask how could they stop them, only to be told that they couldn't. Which made no sense to the elder McCall as there was always a way to stop someone. Even if the option wasn't an entirely good one. Rafael pulled out his gun and aimed it at the swordsmen as one of them looked ready to strike the Lahey boy where he was, barely able to move after being cut badly by their blades. While the boy may look… Different, he was still just a boy and he wasn't about to let some kid die on his watch!

Argent then fired an arrow at the swordsman intending to deliver the killing blow and her shot must have made its mark as the figure stopped in its tracks. And then somehow… Somehow it just exploded, leaving black smoke everywhere. Causing a brief moment of silence to occur as the Argent girl started to smile in victory and it was then and there that Rafael McCall fired his gun. His bullet stopping the oncoming blade from impaling the girl by breaking it in half and causing her to look on in shock while the others looked towards him with a determined expression on his face. Scott then showed up seconds later as his father started to fire at the remaining black clad swordsmen until they vanished into thin air. Stiles then made his appearance with an angry look on his pale face. "Hmmph, ruin my fun why don'tcha Mr. Agent? Guess I'll just have to try again later." He then walked away as he shook his head, ignoring the calls to stop where he was.

His attention focused on the pale Stiles allowed him to miss seeing the Lahey boy run up to the Argent girl and hug her in relief. Christopher Argent then showed up, and the girl's elated cry of 'Dad!' drew the man's attention as he saw her run to her father and hug him. "Dad! Silver! Silver works against the Oni!"

"I'm proud of you sweetie, now we know how to stop them for good." Came the pride filled response from her father, making her smile at him happily as Isaac stepped up to the two gingerly due to his injuries.

Rafael just watched on as his son disappeared for a few seconds and then seconds later came out with the Martin girl and somehow Stiles as well between them. "Okay… Just what the Hell is going on here!?" Demanded the man finally as it was high time he got answers damnit!

Everyone aside from the passed out Stiles looked at one another, unsure of what to say or do in that moment. "Would you believe this was a live action role playing game?" Asked Isaac with his hand clasped tightly with Allison's free one.

Rafael just fixed him with a glare. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, well. I had to try." Shrugged the boy as he responded.

Scott just sighed as he stepped up to his dad with Lydia and Stiles. "Let's just get back to the house first alright? Then… Then we can explain everything." That got him a satisfied nod.

"You'd better. Now let's get going." Ordered the man and off they went while Noshiko greatly worried over the fact her Oni were now being controlled by the Nogitsune instead of her. As who knows what sort of chaos he would cause with them in his possession. If the Argent girl could provide more silver to be used against the Oni, then the sooner the better in her view that her former foot soldiers were stopped by it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: One would probably think he would do something like that if he was curious enough. And barbed wire sucks balls too.**


	23. Its Morphin' Time!

**Its Morphin' Time!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and yes, I am seriously doing something like this cause its too good to ignore and I got nostalgic earlier listening to old Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers era music. This can be considered crack too.**

 **Summary: Scott McCall and friends are the newest team of Rangers.**

* * *

None of the teenagers had been expecting it really, I mean how often do you really get teleported of all things to another location and are told you're the next team of freaking Power Rangers? Sure, many of them had heard about the various teams that had been around since the nineties but never did any of them think they would have it happen to them! Ninjor, who had actually teleported them all right as Allison was about to be stabbed by the Oni was the one responsible for recruiting them. Also revealing the nice little fact that Noshiko and the old ninja master knew one another from many a year ago and was rather proud of the fact her daughter was going to be elected as one of the newest rangers. Chris himself was just in shock over the whole thing but grateful at the same time since the ninja master saved his babygirl from what was likely a fatal ending. It seems that the newest threat to the Earth had also allied with the Nogitsune and thus, was one of the reasons for why Ninjor had chosen Scott, Kira, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, and Danny much to his own shock to be the new team of Rangers.

They would be known as the Six Star Squadron and under Ninjor's careful watch, Stiles would be kept an eye on and even helped him to survive courtesy of the Morphin' Grid. Though this was only a temporary thing for the teenager as he needed his full energy and in order to have that, the Nogitsune had to be destroyed. Which would certainly take its time as Valkur, the last true Vampire was proving to be a force to be reckoned with as his power helped the Nogitsune to be even more powerful thanks to all the strife the Vampire was causing with his monster attacks and the like. Valkur was even able to create his own Oni that Void was able to command in addition to his remaining true Oni and the team often fought them before facing down with the latest threat. Scott was chosen to be the red ranger and leader of the team, Allison as silver, Lydia as a mix of green and red that even Ninjor couldn't figure out the reason behind, Kira's color would be white with orange in a few places, Danny would be blue, and Isaac would be black.

The Sheriff would be a bit incredulous by the whole thing while Melissa was just proud of her son and made sure the base of operations Ninjor operated the team from had a fully stocked medical room in case it was ever needed. Ninjor even provided forms of protection for the twins and Derek, which thankfully helped prevent any fatalities for them when a final confrontation between the team and their allies happened with Void and his Oni. And while Void was finally stopped for good, Stiles had chosen to simply be on a supporting role rather then join the guys as a ranger. Of course that didn't stop Ninjor from training him in the art of ninja anyway much to his dad's amusement. Something Noshiko aided in as well, even giving those on the team who didn't have training in weapons the training for it since they were mostly relying on a mix of street fighting and ninja training to win their fights. Scott's dad would end up finding out about the whole thing thanks to Kate Argent when Valkur recruited her and nearly got the man killed.

Needless to say he wasn't happy and even yelled a lot, not that it did him any good since Scott refused to listen to a thing he said. Ninjor and Noshiko both had to threaten the man with a memory wipe of his knowledge of the team's identities if he didn't back down on his pressure of Scott to leave the team, which thankfully worked and he was a bit more quiet since then. Though it would take a considerable amount of time, the team would end up victorious against Volkur's threat even while dealing with things like the Benefactor, Kate, Peter Hale, Theo Reaken, the Dread Doctors, and the Beast with Deputy Parrish becoming a sort of seventh ranger due to his Hellhound abilities.

"ITS MORPHIN' TIME!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that bit of random weirdness is out of my system! Look up the sixteenth Sentai Team known as Dairanger for an idea of their suits even though I mucked about with the colors.**


	24. Omega Beta

**Omega Beta**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little something I thought of awhile back and may suffer a little due to my lack of knowledge when it comes to guitar playing. Takes place a day after the events of Lunatic.**

 **Summary: Scott makes use of a few hobbies of his to deal with the crap going on in his life.**

* * *

Sitting down on his bed heavily with a sigh, Scott looked down at the floor lost in his thoughts. Thoughts involving all the crap going on in his life and wishing it had less bad and way more good. He really wasn't too happy with Stiles as that dog bowl crap was bordering on racist even if he hadn't intended for it. Stiles had left him be after he got a warning glare from the Beta earlier that day as he needed a little time to himself after last night's events. The young Beta was in strong need of a way to release all he was feeling and he doubted ripping up any trees was gonna help as it would just draw in unneeded attention from Allison's hunter family. But then a thought occurred to him and it had him looking up and to his right and seeing his guitar on its stand. Getting up, he headed to his closet and brought out the amp inside and brought it over to the middle of his room. Plugging it up, he grabbed his guitar and connected it with the amp and after a few tests with it to make sure it was all good, he started to play. His ears were a little bothered by the loud noise but he couldn't bring himself to care too much as he needed to release how he was feeling.

And so he did and would likely get a few neighbors around sooner or later with a few noise complaints. Something he knew his mom wasn't gonna be happy about most likely. As he played, the sound at times was fast and aggressive, at others a steady pace with a hint of melancholy to it and a name for the tune he was creating came to the fore front of his mind. A name that just seemed to fit so well considering his life. That of 'Omega Beta'. It kinda made him wonder just how many would catch on to what that actually meant but he did have to admit that after letting out how he felt on his guitar, he felt a whole lot better about everything. Another idea came to him after that and after a little digging, he brought out his video camera and the tripod he has for it and got it going. Making sure the camera had a good view of him and the guitar as it recorded, he started to speak up. "Hey guys, I know its been awhile since I've done a video so here's a little somethin' to make up for it. I call it 'Omega Beta'. And its… Well, its basically somethin' that helps show my feelings on a few things goin' on in my life right now."

His video would be a full on five minute one that he would place up on his Youtube account that was affectionately known as 'Crazy Jaw'. A little while later after a shift at Deaton's would see him returning and finding quite a few views and some comments for it as well. Some that made him laugh, others that made him smile in appreciation, and others that made him want to roll his eyes.

 _IAreGreenburg: Dood, dem's madskillz yo! But we all know Coach Finstock gots more!_

 _The Coach Who Drinks: SHUT UP GREENBERG! Now… Be sure to show as much focus and effort into tomorrow's practice like you ddi with this McCall._

Those two comments would be a mix of making him laugh and rolling his eyes over them.

 _The Hotter Argent Sibling: Damn Scott! My favorite Niece has herself a future rocker!_

 _The Allison Who Keeps Moving Around: AUNT KATE! And ummm… Wow Scott… That was… That was um… Yeah._

Well, he supposed that either meant Allison was worried about his mental state or actually impressed with his skill. He figured he'd have to ask when she was actually willing enough to talk with him again. When that was however, Scott didn't have a single freaking clue.

 _ImaStiles: Dude! Look, I know you aren't wantin' to hear from me right now and all and I totally get that, I do. But damn, that right there? THAT WAS AWESOME! Made you look totally attractive man. Wanna make out?_

 _Ye Goalie: And yu wonder why I try to avoid talking with you about certain things Stiles._

 _ImaStiles: OH OME ON DANNY BOY! Its just answerin one single question!_

 _Ye Goalie: And I bet that somehow turns into question after question. I know you man, once you got a bone about something you don't let go it til you'r satisfied._

 _The Allison Who Keeps Moving Around: Umm… Should I be worried?_

 _Queen Martin: Yes, yes you should be sweetie. Oh, and Scott? I must admit that was rather impressive. Lord knows Jackson can't do something like that._

Scott at that point was having a full on bout of laughter over the whole thing as that had just been great!

 _Crazy Jaw: Well, that was probably the most hilarious thing I've seen in awhile._

 _Kimura: Hi Jaw! That was really awesome and sad at the same time! So if you ever need to talk, I'm always a pm away! Hope things get better quickly!_

 _The Jackson Whittemore: Please, I could do so much better then McCall ever could hope to do._

 _The Hotter Argent Sibling: Why don't you put your money where your mouth is then and do it? Unless… You're you know… Chicken. BACAW!_

 _Kimura: Ooh! Good one!_

 _ImaStiles: YES! SHALL REMEMBER THIS DAY FOREVER!_

The young Beta definitely appreciated Kimura's offer to talk and he thought he just might do that. He always loved what that girl did with her videos as she had one heck of a personality that often had you smiling right until the end of her videos. Her dad was always fun to watch too whenever he made an appearance!

 _Crazy Jaw: Hey Kimura, thanks for the offer and I may just tak ya up on that!_

 _Kimura: Yay! You know… I think it'd be totally cool if we were able to make a video together._

 _Crazy Jaw: That actually would be cool!_

 _The Jackson Whittemore: Careful Allison or this Kimura girl might steal McCall from you. Oh wait… You dumped him so what am I talking about? Oh and I don't need to do anything as my mere presence is enough to beat him._

 _The Hotter Argent Sibling: BACAW! BACAW! WE GOT A CHICKEN!_

 _Queen Martin: Jackson, show some decorum please._

 _Kimura: Yeah, seriously. That just wasnt' cool at all._

 _Ye Goalie: What they said man._

 _The Allison Who Keeps Moving Around: I'd appreciate if certain things weren't voiced so openly please. Whats going on between Scott and I is between Scott and I._

 _The Jackson Whittemore: Whatever, I got better thigns to do._

 _The Hotter Argent Sibling: Yeah, like be a chicken! BACAW!_

Scott just shook his head as he was greatly amused by the whole thing and even the crap mentioned about him and Allison didn't even dent that any either. He was surprised though that Allison's aunt never made any remarks about the Omega Beta thing but figured that maybe she was saving it for when she actually saw him again in person. With another chuckle, he got up from the computer and grabbed himself a shower before heading on to bed for another day of school.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, well that got away from me a little bit but I think it works nicely! Bonus points to whoever guesses correctly about who Kimura is! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	25. The Little One

**The Little One**

 **Disclaimer: Oh, just a little something I thought up recently. Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here. Goes a bit AU in the sense that Scott became a Werewolf a month before his freshman year courtesy of Satomi Ito after she came across him having a bad moment with his asthma and gave him the choice of whether or not to take the Bite. Along with having a word with his mother about it later on. The Alpha Pack never formed as Chris ended up going to the meeting in Gerard's place due to health reasons. Allison showed up 3 months before the end of freshman year, became best friends with Lydia, and got with Scott. Stiles knows about his best friend being a Werewolf. And every Beacon Hills Pack is intact.**

 **Summary: Scott ends up a single parent late into his sophomore year of high school after Allison runs away some time after giving birth.**

* * *

To say it hadn't been easy since Allison had hauled ass on him and Esmerelda shortly after their baby girl's birth was an understatement. But thankfully he had his mother, Deaton to a certain extent, the Sheriff, Satomi and the rest of the Pack, and even Allison's parents to help him out with his little emerald of joy. Even the other Packs of Beacon Hills were involved in things. Though they all made certain to do so when the elder Argents weren't around. Granted when his mom and Allison's parents had found out that Allison had gotten pregnant with him as the father, neither of the three were all that happy. But both teens were adamant about keeping the baby rather then getting rid of it through abortion or adoption. Deaton would even give the young man a raise at the clinic to help out some. After the initial issues of unhappiness with the parents, things were good and Scott even honestly thought things were better then good, that they were great. That is until about three days after Allison had given birth to little Esmerelda and then hauled ass leaving only a note to explain her actions.

Her note said that she had thought she was ready for such a responsibility but after finally seeing and holding their little girl, she realized then and there she wasn't able to do it. Even profusely apologizing for abandoning both him and their child. The apology really didn't help the situation any and Scott had been both heart broken and furious over the whole thing. Chris, Victoria, and Kate had even gone in search of her but had so far been unable to find anything. Derek had made a few cracks some time later when he heard what happened and ended up on his ass with a sore jaw courtesy of a very unhappy Scott. As it is, the two had never gotten along that well after Derek had learned of Scott's dating Allison as he felt the boy was just gonna get hurt by the Argent like he had been where Kate was concerned. Though one thing he never knew is that his mom had found out and had a little talk with the woman that had her seeing things in a new light that thankfully kept Gerard from doing anything horrible since he never found out about his daughter dating a Werewolf.

Things were always a little on the tense side anytime Kate and Derek met up and only Kate even knew about Scott's status as a Werewolf after a little save a life occasion happened. Though there was a rumor that the son of Talia Hale and Kali's Emissary Julia were seeing one another but no one had been able to find out anything concrete just yet. Granted, none of them were looking all that hard into it but the curiousity about it was definitely there! Things had been a little hard for Scott after Allison took off, but he managed the best he could with his daughter in addition to school, Lacrosse, and his job. It helped though that he had help from his mom and others when it was needed. Melissa would occasionally come home to see her son passed out on the couch with little Esme also asleep on top of him and couldn't help but take a picture of the sight and share it with everyone else.

Despite the fact Allison was no longer around, Lydia still stayed with the decision of being 'Auntie Lydia' to her best friend's daughter, leading to Jackson winding up being wrapped around the baby's wee little finger. Hell he wasn't the only one as the entire Lacrosse team and even Finstock himself loved the little girl! Even dubbing her as 'The Little Princess of Lacrosse' as well much to a slightly tearful Scott's happiness! Though he would always deny the tearful bit any time Stiles mentioned it. His friendship with Stiles had taken a hit to cause of the new priority in his life but thankfully things would turn out okay in the end. And cause of his already lifestyle, Scott had very little time for dating much to the disappointment of a girl here and there. One of those being Cora who had something of a crush on the single father and had even scored a kiss once when she managed to get the drop on him. Thankfully she backed off when Scott made it clear he didn't have time for a relationship due to how things were at that point in time and he was damned grateful she understood that but told him to give her a call if he ever wanted to try things with her in the future when things were calmer.

Peter Hale and Ennis Patrick were two people who Scott found to be more annoying then Derek Hale was. Hell, even Derek strongly disliked Ennis due to the man's Biting of his girlfriend Paige back when they were teenagers that led to her unfortunate death. Those two were always made sure to be kept apart in meetings as everyone had already learned not to let the two near one another as it would always erupt into violent brawls. Scott didn't like Peter on account of the fact he found the man creepy and manipulative, not to mention the fact the man was heavily interested in his mother and made it no secret either. Something that made Melissa very uncomfortable and had even talked with Talia about it but the man would only take heed of his dear sister's warning for a short period of time before being back at it again. The young father's issues with Ennis was slightly different in that the Alpha was of the strong opinion that Scott would be a far better fit with him and his Pack rather then Satomi's and had even attacked Lydia when Allison was still around to get under his skin.

Something that had caused the other Packs to drive him and his Betas out of town, not that it stopped him from trying things from time to time with Scott despite the young man's constant rejections of being in his Pack. Things would even come to a head when Ennis had little Esme kidnapped early on in Scott's junior year of high school, prompting Scott and a surprise ally in the form of Derek to go on the offensive. Though the Argents would get involved when word reached them and it made them realize that the young father's being a Werewolf didn't mean a damn to them or that even their granddaugher had the potential to be one as her safety was what mattered the most. They had learned of Scott's being a Werewolf when he had asked for a meeting with both Chris and Victoria about a week before the kidnapping and nervously told them his little secret. They hadn't been too pleased with the news and even less so when they learned Kate already knew about it but never bothered to say anything. Scott had been crushed when he was told they needed time to deal with the new information, crushed but understanding of it.

About ten of Ennis' Betas had attacked Scott at his house and when two of them used stun guns on him in an attempt to get him to stop, his sheer force of willpower had caused him to turn into what's known as a True Alpha and his loud roar had brought everyone his way in a matter of seconds and or minutes. Only to see him down and out on the ground thanks to the use of a third stun gun on him that finally did the job. Well, that and a good whack to the head by one of the opposing Betas. And when Scott and Derek got to where Ennis was holding up at, the two had caused a lot of damage on their way to the man and little Esmerelda and Victoria had been a little put out at having missed a majority of it! Heck, the others were put out over it too as they all had been looking to hurt the assholes responsible for kidnapping their Princess! During the two on one fight that later saw Scott passing out once he got home and leaving a few grandparents, aunts, and uncles to fuss over little Esme, the young father had delivered a blow to the Alpha's knees that had him falling down much to his annoyance.

Something that had allowed Derek an opening and caused him to become an Alpha. Much to the annoyance of his mother as he hadn't ever been meant for the role but she would teach him what he needed to know in order to be as good an Alpha as possible. He'd quickly recruit a willing Jackson much to Lydia's annoyance, along with Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, though on occasion it seemed like Isaac was more of a member of Scott's Pack then Derek's, Vernon Boyd IV, a girl named Tracy, and another boy named Josh. The remains of Ennis' Pack would be absorbed into the other Packs of Beacon Hills, though a pair of twins by the name of Ethan and Aiden would end up joining Scott's Pack. An action that had left Stiles unsure of considering their former affiliation but Scott told him it was his decision to make in the end and that he felt he could trust the two. A trust the two boys made certain was justifed any chance they got.

Malia Wolf, daughter of the Desert Wolf and Peter Hale would be brought to Beacon Hills a few days after the kidnapping courtesy of the Desert Wolf as she wanted a more stable life for her daughter. And once Malia was settled, the woman took off for parts unknown much to Talia's annoyance. The young Werecoyote would join Scott's growing Pack much to Peter's annoyance and the quickly growing closeness between her and Stiles would cause issues for him and Heather despite the young man's attempts to tell her she was worried for nothing. About two weeks after the kidnapping, an interesting thing would happen in Scott's life. And it all started when one Ken Yukimura introduced his daughter Kira to the classroom and the young Alpha father found himself drawn to the girl like a moth to a flame and it seemed like she was having the same experience with him from the various comments he got from his friends. Despite his stance on being single to focus on his little girl, Scott found himself getting closer and closer to Kira and coming to really like her as she was coming to greatly like him as well.

The fact she and little Esme got along so great was a huge bonus and the little girl would end up having another set of grandparents. Though Noshiko had been a little uncertain of the whole thing at first but gradually got past it the more she spent around Scott, Esmerelda, and the others. She and Ken would even offer to watch over little Esme for the night while Scott and Kira went on their first date. Something that had turned Scott into a nervous person as he hadn't been on a date in a good long while but the support he got from his mom and the others helped him out a great deal. The fact Lydia actually wasn't even against the girl was a nice bonus too. Their date would turn out to be a big success that would lead to the two going on more dates before eventually becoming a couple and Kira willingly wanting to be in Esme's life more often then what she was already. A decision that surprised Scott but made him happy none the less. After the two had decided to be serious with one another, Kira had revealed to her new boyfriend about a little thing of her's that was developing and with his support, she would finally, thankfully get the answers she needed to all the questions she had.

The fact she's a Thunder Kitsune didn't matter to Scott or anybody else and she was happy about that sort of over whelming acceptance. Cora hadn't necessarily been happy about the new development with Scott but when she eventually saw just how happy he truly was after getting with the Fox girl, she started to be more for it rather then against it. Sometime after the two started their relationship, Kira would be brought to tears, tears of joy that is as little Esme would end up calling her momma out of the blue one day when she, Scott, and Esme were out and about enjoying their day. Now she had been a little worried about her boyfriend's reaction but she had nothing to worry about in the end as he had been rather over joyed by the fact his little girl saw his girlfriend that way. Ken and even Noshiko had been rather over joyed by it too as both of the adults had come to really love the little girl the more they were around Scott and her.

Noshiko even made a vow to Scott in private that she would do whatever it took to keep that little girl safe and sound, even if she had to sacrifice one of her Tails to summon one of her Oni to do so. The young dad had been greatly surprised by that and told her it wasn't necessary to go that far but she wouldn't hear of it and Scott knew then and there it was best to just not argue on it. Some time later at the end of that year's championship Lacrosse game that the Beacon Hills Cyclones won, everyone would be treated to the sight of Scott dancing around in pure joy with a giggly Esme that had a lot of pictures being taken of the scene. The pure joy radiating rom Esme even had the Cyclones feeling even happier then before and making for both Finstock and Jackson to loudly declare at the same time that this game had been won for little Esmerelda. And after how they had played, the opposing team couldn't argue at all with that declaration.

Not that any of them wanted to anyway after seeing that cute and happy little girl be so gosh darned giggly! As time went on, challenges were faced and over come through the unity Scott had with his friends and family. His relationship with Kira becoming more solid as time went on and dealing with any issues in their relationship as they came. Any previous thoughts of Allison had long ago been banished to the back of his mind and never touched on as he was happy and willing to face the future rather then be stuck in the past on what ifs and the like. He even came up with an interesting incentive for Liam, his first original Beta that involved baby sitting little Esme who was certainly growing to be quite an energetic little girl. It definitely made an impact on Liam as it got him to think more about his actions much to the amusement of Mason and Hayden. It'd be after Scott's final year of college when he would propose to Kira who quickly and rather happily accepted, making for a lot of loud cheering in the aftermath and for some sheepish expressions when the loudness had caused a startled five year old Esme to start crying.

About a month after graduating from college and the proposal, would see the return of one Allison Argent. The missing mother would be quite surprised to see such a large crowd at Scott's and the fact that Scott himself, who had some very short hair and some fuzz going on was chasing a laughing little girl that had to be Esmerelda around was quite surprising! Though it made her happy that they had obviously managed to do just fine without her, happy but also sad over the decision she had made to walk away from them. The young Argent could only hope however that now with her return, Scott would be more than willing to take her back now that she felt she could handle being a mother. Her quiet arrival would cause everyone but Scott and Esme to go quiet and it would have him stop in his tracks to wonder what the heck the whole deal was.

Stiles would helpfully tell him to look backwards and when he did, Scott was greatly surprised by the fact that a nervous looking Allison herself was standing a few feet from him! "Daddy, what's wrong!?" Asked a worried Esme after she had realized her daddy had stopped chasing her!

Her question got him to look her way and he put on an expression that made it seem like nothing was wrong at all. "Oh, nothing is wrong sweetie. Everyone's just surprised that Auntie Allison just showed up is all."

"Auntie Allison?"

Scott knelt down to his little girl and nodded before pointing towards Allison herself who was feeling a little crushed on the inside that she had been referred to as an aunt! Though she should have realized that maybe this would be something that would happen considering how long she had been gone. So much for her hope of being known as mommy right off the bat! "Ooh, she's pretty." Scott chuckled at that.

"Yeah, that she is kiddo. That she is. But hey, why don't you go inside with mommy for a bit alright? Got some things I need to talk about with Auntie Allison and I don't want you getting bored with it okay?"

"Okay!" Chirped the girl and went running towards Kira who quickly scooped the girl up into her arms and gave a look in Scott's direction. Who gave her a nod and she gave him a reassuring smile before walking on in to the house.

Something that quickly had the others doing the same aside from Scott, Allison, and her parents. Both of whom had come and hugged their recently returned daughter much to her surprise while Scott just looked on with his arms crossed. The fact some Asian girl was someone HER daughter saw as her mother didn't sit that well with her either and the fact she hadn't been around for quite awhile didn't even register in her mind in that moment as she resolved to have a very serious word with Scott about that. Chris happened to take a look in Scott's direction and when he noticed the look on the young man's face, he figured that any real serious talks he and his wife could have with their daughter could wait a bit. As it is, he figured Scott was more than likely having a hard time reining himself in despite the years of control he had under his belt. "We'll uhh, we'll talk later alright honey? You and Scott probably need to talk first." Voiced the man and Victoria looked at him confusedly before seeing the look on Scott's face and realized what was going on.

Allison for her part was kind of glad for that and Scott especially was quite happy about it as he wanted to get this over with. "Alright dad, talk soon." Replied the girl quietly and the two made their way inside Scott's house.

Or at least what she thought was still Scott's house anyway. Once they were alone and Allison had stepped up a bit closer to her ex with a happy smile directed at him despite her annoyance with that Asian girl, anything she was about to say was cut off by him beating her to it. "Why are you back?"

That surprised the Hell out of her, not to mention the somewhat unfriendly tone to his question had greatly surprised her! As Hell, she thought he'd be glad she was back now! "Um… Well, I finally realized that I can be a mother to Esmerelda thanks to a therapist I started seeing. She helped me realize that I should have talked things out with you and my parents before leaving like I did."

A snort escaped him over that one. "Yeah, you really should have talked with us first." Replied the Alpha father a bit coldly and making her wince over it.

"I know… God, trust me I know now and if I could change that I would. But now I'm back and things can be better now."

"Can be better now? Are you kidding me? Allison… Things have been great for a long while now. Not just for me and everyone I know, but for Esme especially. She has a mother who loves her greatly, one that I'm happily engaged too for that matter. Plus that little girl has so many aunts and uncles and grandparents who would do just about anything to make sure she's safe and happy that I'm still surprised by it at times. So no Allison, you being back isn't gonna make anything better again cause things are great. Greater then I ever thought possible."

His calm but cold response cut right through her but she was happy with the fact their daughter had so many people looking out for her. But the fact the man she still loved had clearly moved on didn't sit well with her! A small part of her had hoped that he would actually wait until she finally came back so that they could be re-united and be one big happy family again. But the fact he's engaged now to that Asian girl was already de-railing that. "But… What about us? We had something special. We MADE something special!"

"We're in the past and yeah, we made a beautiful child together and I'll always be happy about that. But you running away without talking to me or your parents ruined that special something we had."

Allison shook her head in denial of that and even tried to kiss him but he quickly dodged that. "Yeah, no." Was all he said to that and it made tears start to glisten in her eyes that things just weren't going the way she had been hoping they would.

He then started to walk away, not really caring that much if she was following. But then he stopped and turned his head to the side. "Kira is Esmerelda's mother now as that is who she has only ever saw as her mom. If you're serious about being back in her life, it'll be as an aunt and nothing more. Understand?"

"I have rights!"

"No, you gave those up the day you ran out on us." Responded Scott coldly before walking off and into the house.

The returned Argent stood where she was for several minutes as tears came down her face. The reality of things setting in as she realized then and there that she was now reaping what she had sown long ago. And it was something she truly hated in that moment. Wiping away her tears, she took a deep breath and made her way inside the house while hoping things would somehow get better pretty quick like. She'd end up in a hug from her father once the man noticed how she was faring and she'd remain in his arms a good long while as everyone else aside from her parents ignored her in favor of chatting amongst themselves and enjoying Esme's antics.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yikes, Scott got a bit heavy handed there but I'd probably have done the same myself in a situation like that. Hope you all enjoyed! And ring a ding ding for the guest who guessed right about Kimura in chapter 24!**


	26. At The Ward!

**At The Ward!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I'm glad I'm finally writing this one as I've been looking forward to doing it awhile now. Takes place during season 1 a few days after Lunatic.**

 **Summary; Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson are in for quite the surprise at the hospital's children's ward!**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, and Allison Argent had wound up being roped into an odd form of community service thanks to one Mr. Harris after a minor incident in the cafeteria that hadn't exactly been any of their faults to begin with. But the hated man didn't exactly care all that much either way and Stiles was surprised the man hadn't roped Scott into it and even asked about it. But all Harris would say is that it wouldn't be a justifiable thing, causing the four to look at him in shock over that. Harris did admit though that if he could have, he would have roped Scott into it as well. Their form of community service was to visit with the kids in the children's ward at the hospital where Scott's mother worked for about two weeks. Lydia honestly didn't have a problem with this since her little cousin Nellie pretty much lived there half the time as it is. Little Nellie also loved ice skating as much as she did and a certain quiet giant the two knew that worked there was always more than happy to let the little girl have a little fun.

Something that had allowed for an odd friendship to form between the Queen Bee and the Quiet Giant known as Vernon Boyd The IV. Lydia had even tried to get him to let her bring her friends around him but he had refused as the whole popular thing wasn't exactly his thing as he just wanted some actual friends instead of fake ones that were only around cause she wanted them to be. Something she thankfully understood even if she didn't like the idea of him being on his own all that much. Once they got to the hospital, the four were escorted by one Melissa McCall to the ward and things were slightly awkward as Allison felt a little uncomfortable being around Scott's mother after their break up. But the woman had been only kind and friendly towards her, something that had helped at least a little bit. "I have to admit that I'm surprised that son of mine isn't here with you four."

"We were there, he wasn't. Harris is a jerk that way." Grumbled Stiles.

Melissa nodded in understanding with a slight frown on her face as the man had been nothing but curteous with her during that parent/teacher meeting. She thought that perhaps maybe a talk with her son about the man would have to be had. "Well, either way. You four visiting will definitely help make the kids' day as its not often they get many visitors aside from their families." The mother and nurse said with a smile.

One that Lydia happily returned. "Is Nellie here today?" She personally hoped her little cousin wasn't as the girl spent too much time here as it is anyway thanks to her weak immune system.

Jackson gave her hand a squeeze, getting him a grateful little smile from Lydia over it. Stiles couldn't help but feel jealous over that but wisely kept himself from doing anything stupid while Allison looked on with a sad smile on her lips at the scene even though she like Stiles had no idea of the reason for it. As it really only reminded her of herself and Scott. Melissa gave the strawberry blonde a nod and Lydia gave a disappointed shake of the head. "Her parents brought her in last night after a minor scare they had."

Lydia could understand that as a minor scare could definitely turn into a major one. "Uhh… If you don't mind my askin', but who is Nellie?" Stiles asked while hoping he wouldn't get yelled at for it!

"Nellie is my eight year old cousin who often ends up in here thanks to her weak immune system." Replied Lydia quietly as they continued walking on.

"Oh… Damn…" Replied the teenager with a wince, one that Allison shared with him as she had had no idea and it made her want to hug her best friend.

He got a weak smile from his crush as Allison reached out and gave her best friend's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Something Lydia was appreciative of. As they neared the children's ward, laughter could be heard, making for several confused individuals in the process while Melissa just smiled. Three of them grew even more confused as a very horrible howling sound could be heard. "That… Was just terrible." Groused Jackson and getting nods of agreement.

Stiles however had a surprised look on his face. "Is Scott in there?"

"Yeah, he comes by sometimes to hang out with the kids. Has ever since that horrible asthma attack back during yours and his time in the eighth grade. How'd you know?"

Allison's eyes widened at that as she had had no idea that Scott's asthmatic! It made her wonder why he never even said anything! Not to mention how he managed to hide it from her so well! Stiles was even surrpised to hear that his best buddy came here quite a bit and figured out fairly quickly on just why he was never asked to come and wasn't bothered by it since Scott knew he hated hospitals ever since his mom died in the very one they were in. "I've heard him howl like that before. Was the most god awful thing I'd ever heard."

"How come he's never told me about his asthma?" Asked Allison quietly with some hurt in her tone.

Lydia reached over and squeezed her best friend's hand while Stiles just winced. "Uhh… It wasn't somethin' he thought to talk about I guess. He kinda thinks that's been improvin' anyway and probably didn't want to say anything about his condition to get you all worried about him."

"He still shoulda told me..." Replied the girl as who knows what could have happened if an attack happened and she had no idea of what to do!

Stiles winced again over that as he had a fairly good idea of where she was going with that in her head. "Its somethin' you'll need to yell at him about." The girl nodded at that and took a breath.

"How come I haven't heard about this improvement?" Asked Scott's mother suspiciously.

They watched as the the ADHD teen and best friend of Scott McCall scratch the back of his head. "Uhh… He didn't want to say anything in case it wasn't permanent."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just have to have a word with that son of mine later then." Ohh she was gonna give him a piece of her mind!

 _Crap… Sorry buddy._

Melissa opened the doors for the group and she trailed in behind them and they were all soon seeing the sight of one Scott McCall lumbering about like a Sumo Wrestler with a large group of kids sitting on the floor or in their beds laughing at the scene. "And then… The Big Bad Wolf ran to his room after the Mighty Nurse commanded he did so after breaking the pot!" The kids cheered and even laughed as he goofily bowed, completely unaware of the five behind him.

The kids then went quiet as they noticed the five, though Nellie was smiling widely as her cousin Lydia was here! Scott quickly noticed how quiet it had gotten and he knelt down to the front row of kids, the closest being Nellie herself. He then leaned in and stage whispered to her. "Why the quiet? Is there a certain rascally rabbit behind me?"

She giggled at that and shook her head no. "Is it Santa Claus?"

"No silly! Its too early for that remember?"

"It is!? But I've already written out my Christmas list!" Fake wailed the boy and earning a few giggles for it.

"Then… Is it the Great Oompa Loompa himself?" Melissa had to hold back her laughter over that one.

Nellie just gave him a look that reminded him a little too much of Lydia! "No silly, its your momma!"

His eyebrows raised up at that and he looked behind him, causing his eyes to widen in shock. He then looked back and forth before stage whispering again. "Its not just my mom kiddo."

"Its Cousin Lydia and other people I don't know!" Replied the girl happily and he gave a fake nod of seriousness.

"Whatever will we do?" Nellie just shrugged her shoulders at him and he poked his tongue out at her, making her and the others giggle.

Scott then rose up and turned towards his mom and the others. "By Ol' Nessie herself! We've guests me lads and lasses!" Proclaimed the Werewolf in a Scottish accent as he threw out his arms and causing laughter to happen.

"Led about by the Mighty Nurse herself! The bald one, Sir Iles of Sherriffington, the long dark haired beauty known as the Archeress, the lad next to her is Sir Lacrosse, and last but not least, the lovely fiery haired Queen Martin!" Spoke up Scott in that Scottish accent and causing for cheers to erupt.

Jackson was pleased by his name and surprised it wasn't something more insulting. Stiles couldn't help but grin at his name as Allison blushed over her's due to how reverent like he'd been when he'd mentioned her. Lydia just curtsied with a smile on her lips and walked for. "A fantastic introduction Sir McCall."

"We call him Unca Howlie!" Called out a kid from one of the beds and Stiles just grinned wider as he was so gonna tease his best friend over that one!

"My mistake young sir, I promise it won't happen again." Promised Lydia with a smile towards the little boy.

She was then rushed by Nellie who found herself up in the air and then being hugged by her cousin. "Whatcha doin' here Cousin Lydia?"

"Well I really wanted to see my most favoritest cousin in the whole wide world and I thought my friends should meet you too!"

"Really!?"

"Really!"

"Yay!"

Lydia chuckled over that one, glad she had gone with that instead of the real reason for why they were here. "We'll even be here for quite a bit in the next two weeks too." Her cousin cheered happily over that bit of news.

As Lydia kept herself occupied with her cousin, Melissa had the other three interact with the rest of the kids while she spoke with her son. Though everyone could see how uncomfortable Jackson was with the whole thing, making them realize he must not have a great deal of experience with little kids. _No time like the present._ Thought the nurse and mother to herself.

She eventually left the five and the kids to their own devices with the promise to return soon after doing a few of her duties elsewhere. Once the kids were brought some dinner however, it allowed for Allison to walk up to Scott with a few things on her mind to ask him about. Though a part of her hated to tear him away from little Charlie, the boy who'd called him 'Unca Howlie' earlier on. "Hey..." Greeted the girl quietly.

Scott looked up and gave a tentative smile at her. "Hey."

Charlie watched on with curiousity all over his face. "Don't let her kiss you Unca Howlie, girls have cooties!" Warned the boy seriously and making Scott crack up and Allison to giggle.

"I promise I won't give him cooties Charlie."

"But I like your cooties. Their so… Cootyful."

Allison couldn't help but break out into laughter over that one, making for Scott to feel rather proud of himself! Poor Charlie though just looked confused! Everyone else looked their way and once Allison gained control of herself, she shook her head fondly at her ex. Glad that things didn't feel so damned awkward at the moment. "That was terrible."

"Stiles always has been the joker of the two of us." Replied the teen with a shrug.

She gave a nod at that as even she had noticed how much of a jokester the buzz cut teenager was. The girl then cleared her throat and asked the question on her mind. "How come you never told me about the asthma?"

Scott looked up at her in wide eyed surprise. "Ooh… You're in trouble Unca Howlie." The teenager couldn't help but wince over that as it was true!

"Um... It just... Never came up?" Offered Scott weakly.

Allison crossed her arms and sent him a glare that practically screamed for him to do better then that. "Can we talk about this later? Please?"

A sigh escaped his ex as glared at him for a few seconds longer. "Fine, but don't even THINK about trying to get out of it."

Scott held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "No, no worries on that. No trying to get out of it for me. No ma'am."

"Unca Howlie scared of a girl!" Cried out Charlie unhappily as darn it, boys aren't supposed to be scared of girls!

"There's a reason I call her the 'Archeress' you know."

"Why do you call me that anyway?"

"Cause you know how to use a bow." Replied the teenager simply enough.

Charlie looked confused over that one. "A bow? Like for presents!?" Well that sounds pretty cool!

Heck, the little boy wondered if he could get that nickname too somehow! The two teenagers just chuckled in amusement at him. "Yeah, something like that." Responded the lovely Argent girl with a smile on her lips.

A little while later saw Scott telling another story to the kids as the four teenagers listened on. This one known as the 'Crazy Night' and it sounded awfully familiar to the four teenagers as well! A mild argument would even be seen between Scott and Stiles before Nellie cleared her throat and the boys would look sheepish over it before Scott got back to his story. While he had made it sound as outlandish as possible for the kids, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson to an extent could hear the nuggets of truth in the story. And it made Allison a very curious person! Someone may have to have a little pity for Scott McCall as the kid was seriously giving his ex more questions to pick his brain with unintentionally!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This probably would have fit better outside of this fic, but I figured I'd place it here anyway. May you all have enjoyed!**


	27. Spying Agent, Life Saving Parent Part 2

**Spying Agent,**

 **Life Saving Parent**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Follow up to chapter 22.**

 **Summary: Rafael's about to get those answers, answers he just may not be ready for!**

* * *

After leaving the abandoned base, the group headed towards Scott's house where his mother, Ken Yukimura, the Sheriff, and the surprise inclusion of Malia Tate were waiting on them. Derek, the twins, and Peter were no where to be seen and Scott wasn't sure if they were inside or busy elsewhere. Though he really would have preferred if Peter was somewhere very far from his house! Malia had actually been pretty concerned over Stiles and helped Scott bring him to his room and lay him on the bed and watched as Scott placed a cover on him to help him stay warm. Lydia opted to remain in Scott's room with Stiles as she wasn't too sure of the Werecoyote's motives even if the girl had been showing some surprising concern for her friend. Scott then returned to the living room where his dad was pacing about back and forth while the Argents and Isaac stayed close together with him and Allison holding one another's hands tightly. Allison herself was still a bit shaken up by the fact she'd nearly been impaled by that Oni's sword and would have very well likely have been if it hadn't of been for Scott's dad! "How's my son?" Asked the Sheriff immediately once his second son for all intents and purposes was in the room.

The only reason he was currently there and not in the room with his son was cause he wanted to hear what was going on first before being with his boy. "He's… About as okay as he's gonna be until we can stop the Nogitsune. Lydia and Malia are up there with him now."

"And is there a plan on how to stop that thing yet?" Asked the man seconds later.

"As I've said, I do not believe there is a way to destroy something like the Nogitsune." Spoke up Noshiko.

Stiles' father just looked right her with a mild glare on his face that she met head on. "You don't know these kids then. If they can find a way, they will do it."

"I truly hope you are right Sheriff, I truly do. I only wish it could be me who ends it considering I am the one who brought him here many years ago."

Ken put a hand of comfort on his wife's shoulder and she squeezed it in appreciation. "We do know that if we change the host to something else, it'll stop the Nogitsune." Spoke up Scott and catching the annoyed scent from his dad.

Not that he particularly cared at that moment as there was more important things to be worried about. Isaac was about to ask about that whole thing when Rafael jumped in, tired of not knowing a damn thing! "Alright, enough! What the Hell is a Nogitsune? How the Hell could you have been involved with it over seventy years ago? And Scott, why are you and your friends even involved to begin with!? This is not something for kids to be dealing with damnit!"

That got him multiple looks of annoyance from everyone present. "We're involved cause we can handle this. Because we have the means to be able to." Answered his son even though it didn't really tell the older man a damn thing!

"A Nogitsune is a type of dark Kitsune or Fox if you prefer and is one of the Thirteen types of Kitsune. One who has forsaken the path of good for the way of evil and all that it entails. I am involved because I am the one who summoned it seventy years ago for vengeance upon those who hurt me and those I cared for. I for example am a Celestial Kitsune and because of my heritage I am the oldest in this room by nearly 900 years." Informed Noshiko in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Rafael had a very hard time believing a word of that and honestly thought the woman insane. "The kids aren't alone in this as they have us when they need us." Added Chris seconds later.

"Do you have any idea how insane that is!? Its practically against proper parenting!"

"Maybe, if my daughter didn't have the means necessary to defend herself. Your son, Isaac here, Kira, Stiles in his own way, and Lydia when she finally is able to learn control each have their own means of being able to defend theirselves. And when they can't do so, they have each other to rely on for help."

That got several nods of agreement from those present. "The black beings they fought against tonight are known as Oni, Oni that are now in the Nogitsune's control but thankfully we know of a way to defeat them." Continued Chris and Allison stepped forward.

"I made five silver arrow heads in total as part of my graduation to a full Hunter and I've already used one. The others will be used against the remaining Oni."

Ken let out a sigh and stepped forward. "I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for having allowed the Nogitsune the opportunity to be able to control them."

"Dad, that wasn't your fault! He forced you into telling!" Defended Kira adamently.

He smiled at her in appreciation. "I know sweetheart, but I still feel the need to apologize."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Yukimura, some times things happen that we just have no control over." Spoke up Scott firmly.

"If you are sure..."

"Well, you could always give all of us A plus' on our next big test if you really want to make it up to us."

"Nice try Scott." Responded the man with a grin that was met by Scott's own.

The man felt grateful that no one present was holding the incident over his head and he privately hoped his little girl held on to Scott for as long as possible for he is a good one! Kira was just happy that Scott had managed to get through to her dad and even manage to lighten up the mood in the way he had. The good mood was broken however when Rafael let out an agitated noise that got everyone looking his way. "None of you are taking this as seriously as you should! I still don't get how Stiles is able to be in two places at once so quickly!"

Scott just glared at his dad. "Well, not like all of us can be super important FBI big shots who take their job seriously now can we?" That bit of heavy handed sarcasm and scathing got him looks of surprise from everybody present as that was not really something he would even do!

"As for how my best friend is in two places, is cause the Nogitsune stole his look for his own when he escaped from Stiles' mind and body. Which would probably make him his own personal Joker or somethin' like that."

Everyone noticed how Scott looked oddly proud of himself for making that comparison. "This thing managed to even trick us into believing that Stiles had Frontotemporal Dementia when they were still in one body. Imagine what he could do now that he's got his own body." Spoke up Melissa worriedly and making Rafael frown as he was having a very hard time believing this.

"Mr. Lahey, did this… Nogitsune experiment on you? Is that why you were looking… Different during that fight?" If the kid said yes, it'd be just one more reason to drag the manipulative bastard in for questioning!

"Uhh no. That's not even closely related." Well, its Supernatural related but whatever.

"So if Stiles' twin didn't do it, then who did?"

"That'd be Derek Hale when he Bit me. A real life changing event for me that's for sure."

The fact Isaac said that so deadpan like had several in the room grinning in amusement. "I'm sorry… But what? Are you saying that Hale, Derek Hale did this to you with a bite!? Did he experiment on himself or something and decided to try and pass it on to you?"

Why the Hell was his son hanging around a man like that!? For that matter, why hadn't Stilinski arrested him!? Words needed to be had with quite a few people damnit! A low soft growl could be heard after that, making for everyone to look Scott's way who's eyes were glowing bright red and he looked quite annoyed. Making for Rafael to gape on in shock at the sight! "Dad, there was no experimenting alright? What happened was a completely natural thing and with consent on Isaac's part. It happened to me too, just you know, without the consent but Derek didn't do it but the person who did do it is no longer able too for reasons I'm not goin' into right now. But again, I repeat, there have been NO experiments."

Scott watched as his dad looked at him in stunned silence while completely missing Noshiko giving a nod of approval for how he had just taken control of things. "Now, if you don't mind. We need to start planning our next move."

"Next move!? What next move!? There is no next move son! As this is clearly something for the proper authorities to handle! And how in the absolute Hell can something like whatever it is you and Mr. Lahey are be natural!? As I've sure as Hell never heard of it happening!" Burst out the man after his boy's words had caused him to break free of his stunned silence.

"Well, Werewolves don't exactly tend to advertise what they are." Spoke up Allison.

Rafael just looked at the girl like she was crazy. "WE ARE the authorities on this kind of matter Agent McCall. So I would advise you to stay out of our way and let us handle this as we know what we are doing." Said Chris firmly before the man could say anything to his daughter.

"I trust them to handle everything and I will only get involved if needed. Same for Melissa. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and be with my son for awhile." Threw in Stilinski and made his way up the stairs quickly.

Unfortunately, Rafael wasn't about to be deterred from this and would argue with those still in the room. Making for some very loud voices to be heard as the arguing continued onward. Culminating in Scott eventually slamming his own father rather hard onto the floor with an angry look on his face as he yelled at his dad to stay the Hell out of the whole thing until they had it taken care of. Something that did NOT please the man at all but some fast talking on Melissa's part got him to grudgingly accept the fact it would be a bunch of kids dealing with something they shouldn't be dealing with at all. Of course she refused to give him any pain killers for his back since he'd been such an uncooperative ass until he'd gotten his ass handed to him by his own son. The man could only hope and pray that his kid and his friends could somehow pull this off as he did not want to come to regret it.

To also further keep him from getting involved, Scott made sure he had no way to make any phone calls or make use of email to try and get his fellow agents involved in the whole thing. Something that annoyed him a lot and for Isaac and Noshiko to smirk at him in amusement. Hell, Noshiko was even proud of the boy for thinking of that as it was a tactic even a trickster would like! Unfortunately for everyone involved, while they had finally been able to stop the Nogitsune and his Oni at the high school, something that confused Rafael as it was such an odd place to have a confrontation in. Aiden however had ended up in a coma due to a strike from an Oni's blade and only Scott's warning growl kept his dad from making any remarks about it. Though he certainly promised to speak on the subject once things weren't as tense!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Part 3 perhaps? Hope you all enjoyed!**


	28. Out By The Lake

**Out By**

 **The Lake**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Set a day after season 1's Wolf's Bane.**

 **Summary: As the remainders of Summer comes to a close during their Sophomore year of High School, Lydia decides to throw a party for the entire batch of Sophomores down at the Lake House.**

* * *

Summer was nearing the end of its hot days and cool nights as everyone attended classes and the like and one Lydia Martin had decided that at the end of the week a party would be thrown on Saturday. Lasting from morning til midnight and everyone in their Sophomore year no matter who they were was invited to it. Partly as a move to endear herself even more to the rest of her fellow students so if she ever needed a favor she would be able to call it in. And also partly cause it just seemed right to do so and would even help her focus on something not related to Jackson. Of course the Strawberry Blonde had to do a lot of convincing to get Allison to go to the party but in the end she got she wanted as she'd been able to point out that Scott would probably show up later in the day and if he did show up early, he'd be likely to occupy himself somewhere outside just to avoid causing any unnecessary awkwardness between the two of them.

Though whether or not Jackson actually showed up was something she didn't care about considering he dumped her for some supposed 'big changes' in his life. Hell, she didn't need him anyway and was tired of acting like a dumb blonde for his benefit as it is. Things had naturally started out slow but by the afternoon things had started to considerably pick up much to Lydia's delight. Stiles would make his own appearance around close to 2:30 much to the surprise of those already present since he was known to be a little earlier then that to any parties Lydia held. Both her and Allison were even rather surprised that Scott wasn't with him and he'd quickly explained that the missing best friend was out in the woods with his boss looking into a situation with some bears that had been reported to them. And that he'd been helping out with it until Scott told him to go ahead and come over here. Nice thing is, he wasn't even lying about any of it either. Allison had noticeably breathed a sigh of relief that her ex wasn't around just yet but privately hoped he would be okay out there where those bears were concerned.

Stiles then went off and hung out with Harley and a few others. Even dragging the gentle giant Vernon Boyd into the spirit of things. And with him came Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes as they'd been quietly talking with the big guy since they all pretty much shared the common bond of being outcasts amongst their peers. Scott would finally show up around 3 with an acoustic guitar and a yellow swim float and would end up floating about on the lake while idly playing his guitar and singing softly. Something Stiles wouldn't even know about til an hour later much to his annoyance! Jackson would end up showing up around then as well and Lydia would greet him cooly, making for a few exasperated shivers from those who had seen it. Harley then got the idea that they should do a game of tug of war and when she called out to Scott about that he got an idea to make it even better. One team being Jackson and whoever he felt would be the best for it while Scott, Stiles, Harley, Erica, Vernon, Isaac, and Jared would be the other team with everyone else watching on in amusement. Jackson's team would end up being called 'Team Supreme' while Scott's would be known as 'Team Underrated'.

Something that had been suggested by Erica herself and Scott liked it so much he ran with it. His strength, along with Vernon's even though he's just a regular human had given the team a slight edge against Jackson and his bunch. The arrogant youth had even tried to get Lydia to join him but she had turned him down flat and Allison proved what a good friend she was by sticking with her. Leading to him scoffing at the two before going on his way. This game of tug of war would turn out to be highly amusing for one main reason and it would all be thanks to Jared and an idea he got prior to the game's starting. One that got him claps on the back for it and nearly had him stumbling thanks to Vernon's. The idea would be that when Jackson and his bunch were busy pulling the rope back and therefore leaning a bit backwards, Scott and his bunch would suddenly just let go without warning. Prompting the other team to fall on top of one another much to the vast amusement of everyone present. Scott and Stiles then raised Jared's arms and pointed at him as the man behind the idea, causing him to blush intensely from all the cheering he got.

Lydia personally felt a little vindicated by the action and smirked in Jackson's way when she knew full well he would see it. Causing him to glare hotly at her and making her smirk deepen in the process. And as Scott chowed down on a few burgers and hung out with his team, which admittedly felt right to the Beta, he told them that they should all start hanging out more often together. Something that surprised all of them. "Umm… I'm not so sure you guys would want to be around me..." Spoke up Erica quietly.

"Yeah, me either cause I get real nervous about things really easily." Added in Jared.

Scott looked right at the two before speaking. "I think we can work on the nerves thing and if not, you still got us man. Same for you Erica as being on your own is a seriously sucky thing and its not something you deserve just cause you have Epilepsy. All of us are outcasts just cause we're all a little more different then most of our fellow classmates and I say screw that." God knows he still remembers how it was when he still had asthma.

"I'm in." Declared Vernon with a nod as this meant he would definitely no longer be eating on his own.

That soon got the others to quickly agree and Stiles and Harley smiled happily despite the fact they were surprised Scott had done this. They all stayed together after that and Vernon, Isaac, Erica, and Jared felt more accepted in this moment then they ever had before. Scott even eventually went back to floating around on the lake, though he mostly stayed near the dock to hang out with his friends. And when Danny told them around 8 that the pizzas were here, Scott for whatever reason decided that singing and speaking in Spanish was the way to go. Leading to amused smiles from everyone who witnessed him doing it as he played his guitar. Allison herself however was a little perplexed by it and Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes as she knew EXACTLY what the boy was going on about. Even if half of it was utter nonsense!

And even though he had the threat of Peter bearing down on him, Scott didn't regret expanding his circle of friends and he would damn well do what he could to ensure Peter didn't go for them in any way short of actually joining the nut job. And while eating at the counter, Stiles started to make a little beat with the table, leading to Scott to start playing on his guitar and even singing. A few others including a couple of their fellow outcasts even joined in on the fun too. Leading for a lot of laughter as some of the lyrics used were highly amusing. Some time after that saw Scott and Allison by theirselves with one another and boy did it feel awkward and the attempts of small talk wasn't helping matters any. Thankfully Harley and Lydia intervened and pulled the two away from one another before things somehow got even more weird for the two. But by the end of the night, everyone could honestly say that they had a damn good time! Especially for the newly formed friendships between a few outcasts!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If this feels lacking in some way I apologize. But hopefully you all enjoyed! Maybe in the future I'll do a fic featuring an idea similar to this and have it be maybe 4 or chapters.**


	29. The Roasting of Agent McCall

**The Roasting**

 **Of**

 **Agent McCall**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this was actually inspired by a remark Youya made in their guest review on chapter 27 of Wolfish Possibilities. Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here! Set a few days after season 3's finale.**

 **Summary: Someone catches a certain Agent snooping around in things he shouldn't be and decides to take action!**

* * *

One Agent Rafael McCall of the FBI in addition to being the ex husband of Melissa 'She's Gorgeous!' McCall and father of one Scott McCall could be seen out and about late one night doing a little investigative work. Though some would probably call it snooping considering what he was doing was off the clock and it would be likely to get him in trouble with his superiors if he got caught doing it. But its not like he was investigating anything criminal! Well, as far as he knew anyway! But considering his son was involved in it in some form or another it very well could turn out to be criminal and any reprimands and the like he'd get in the aftermath would be worth it to save his kid from that sort of thing! Hell, some of the people he associated with was alarming as it is! People like Peter Hale who should be quite frankly in a coma with half his face burnt or even dead since he shouldn't have survived that fire to begin with, the other two Hales just seemed like trouble magnets and the fact Derek Hale had been falsely accused of murder was troublesome. Especially considering it'd been Scott who'd done the accusing to begin with! The Argents were another matter as well as Chris Argent was a known seller of weapons with a slightly checkered past with a few deaths involved.

The fact his daughter and a kid named Aiden both had thankfully lived past their stabbings by freaking swords of all things only added to his suspicions about everything. Not to mention the rumors he had heard that there had been some friction between his son and the Argents aside from Allison Argent herself for some time. Though it seemed like any friction there was had seemingly vanished and he couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with race. Something that the Argent girl clearly had no issues with if she was willing to be with his son until they were driven apart for reasons he had yet to learn. And boy had he been trying to learn those reasons but so far had been stonewalled! In addition to those two families, there was all the murders and fights that had happened in the past year and some change. Something that allowed for him to make use of by getting Stilinski into a tight spot until he bailed him out of it. Which he was rather surprised hadn't decked him for it! Though perhaps he was simply biding his time and waiting for the right opportunity to do so and he wouldn't respond as it would be the man's right as he owed him that.

And out of all the crap that had occurred, only Kate Argent who is now dead and a missing Jennifer Blake, which wasn't even her real name to begin with had had any of the troubles placed on them.

And then there was the Yukimuras, a Japanese/Korean family that were fairly new to the area and their daughter was apparently rather smitten with his son and he with her on a near instant basis according to the rumor mills by the town youth. While Ken Yukimura checked out fine, his wife Noshiko on the other hand was a different matter altogether and it made the man very curious as he'd found more than one photogragh of the woman and past family members who looked way too damn similar to one another save for hair style and clothing for his tastes. He just could only hope his son wouldn't get involved in the Yakuza if any of the family members were involved with that bunch. But he'd damned well do his best to get him out if it came to that! And last but not least, there's the remaining Stilinski family members. Primarily his concern was over Stiles as the kid always had a smart mouth that always managed to rub him the wrong way. And as a father he really didn't want that kind of attitude rubbing off on his son even though it was likely to have already happened due to their years of close proximity to one another. Of course the fact Stiles had been a little off the rails the past few weeks until several days ago that even saw the kid admitted to Eichen House until he somehow escaped was a little worrisome for the man.

And it was why he was at Peter Hale's apartment looking around the area for anything that would be vital in his quest to find answers to his questions. Not even realizing that he was actually being watched by the very man who lived there! "You know, its really rude to sneak around someone's own home." Remarked a calm sounding voice.

"Wha-!?" Got out Rafael as he turned, only to be punched out and on the ground thanks to a single shot.

The figure stepped over him and the light from a nearby light post revealed it to be none other then Peter Hale himself in one of his classic v-neck shirts, boots, and blue jeans! He then pulled out a cell phone and dialed up a number and didn't have to wait long for it to be answered. "Hello Scott, I happen to have an unwelcome guest here that you know quite well."

"No, he wasn't being any trouble aside from snooping around."

"Of course I didn't kill him! Knock him out yes, but not kill him."

"Of course he's uninjured! I only hit him hard enough to knock him out! Jeez, don't you have any trust for me Scott!?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Good point. Anyways… Pack meeting at my place as soon as possible?"

"Excellent, see you all then." And with that, he hung up and texted his address to Scott and wondered how things were going to go next with his guest.

Picking up his unwanted guest, he dragged him into the apartment building and had briefly considered dragging the man by his feet up the steps but then decided against it as he didn't want to deal with Scott's annoyance over the whole thing. And the Pack meeting here just made so much more sense as it meant he wouldn't have to drive across town just to get to Derek's Loft or wherever the meeting would be held. Of course he had to explain that his 'friend' was just drunk as he held him up in the elevator and thankfully it was enough to stop further questions. And once they were in his apartment, Peter quickly put the man in a chair and tied him up good and proper as it wouldn't do for his guest to escape! "Well, make yourself comfortable Agent and if you need anything, just give a yell." Said the man with a chuckle as he went over to his couch and picked up a book and started to read it from where he last left off.

It'd be almost twenty minutes later when everyone, even the Sheriff, Gorgeous Melissa, and Chris Argent himself showed up for the whole thing. Though the Hunter was giving a glare towards him not that he particularly cared. "Ah! Welcome to my humble abode! A pleasure to have you all finally over."

A few snorts could be heard but the older Wolf paid it no mind. "Ya know, I can definitely see why you kept this a secret from us man." Remarked Stiles thoughtfully as he looked around the area.

"Yeah, its the perfect set up for a certifiable psychopathic killer." Added Lydia bluntly.

Peter gave a fake wince to that. "Oh! Now Lydia, you wound me deep in my soul with such words."

"And I'm sure you'll survive it." Threw in Allison with a touch of ice in her tone.

Melissa ignored the barbed bickering as she went over to her ex husband and gently shook him awake. "Ugh! Wha-? What's going on? Wait… Why, why are you here Melissa!?"

"Well, just checking to make sure you weren't hit too hard is all."

The man let out a groan as she touched the side of his head. "As I told Scott, I only hit the man hard enough to knock him out. Nothing more than that."

Rafael looked right at the source of the voice and his eyes widened and quickly tried to get the Hell out of dodge, only to find himself unable to do so! "Why am I tied up!? Do you not realize I am a member of the FBI and could throw you in prison for this as it would be considered assault and kidnapping of a Federal Agent!?"

Peter shrugged. "Meh, I'm not terribly concerned about that actually as I feel I would have the right of things considering you were spying on me. And I have the feeling everyone else here would be on my side as well."

"Matter of fact, where is Ethan anyway?" Asked the older Wolf after looking around at the crowd as they all gave nods of agreement to his words. Even if some would have rather not have done so!

"Date with Danny tonight." Supplied Aiden and making for Peter to nod in understanding.

Rafael struggled a bit more to get out of his bonds and then gave his ex wife and the Sheriff a desperate look. "You two, and even you Argent can't be condoning this!?"

"You know, you're kind of an asshole." Spoke up Isaac with his arms crossed as he stepped up towards the tied up man and earning a few snickers for it.

"Excuse me!?"

"I've thought that ever since I was a kid man."

"After meeting him its easy to see why."

"Could you two not insult me!? Better yet, get me out of this!" Demanded the irate Agent.

Isaac and Stiles looked at one another for a brief second before looking back at him. "Nah!" Responded both at the same time and making for more snickers.

A glower came their way from the tied up man. "You two clearly have no respect for your elders."

"My dad was something of an asshole sooo me having respect for my elders is kind of a new thing for me."

"He's not wrong." Added in Stiles with a nod.

Allison then stepped up to the trio while Melissa was hiding a smile behind her hand. "My mom more than my dad could be a little harsh but any serious mistakes she made she almost always made up for any of them."

"You told your friends!?" Accused the tied up Agent to Scott after he quickly figured out where that was going.

Scott only shrugged. "There was a meeting about it. Stiles was curious and then one thing led to another..."

A sigh of annoyance escaped the man after hearing that. "Some things should be kept PRIVATE."

"I quite agree, though its something you clearly forgot about when snooping around on my property."

Rafael only sneered at him in response. "We've learned the hard way that keeping things private can be bad." Scott told his dad solemnly.

"Son, I highly doubt what happened to make me leave could be considered a bad thing to be kept hidden."

"Again, I didn't tell you to leave our son's life, I only told you to get out of the house. Its not my fault you didn't follow a simple direction." Remarked Melissa while heavily implying how men had issues following directions at times. Making him glower at her as he caught on to that little fact.

He then looked at Kira who had been silent and standing next to the Tate girl since being awakened. "I suppose you have something to add to all this?"

Kira jumped, feeling a little startled over that. "Umm.. No, not at all. No, definitely not me!" Assured the girl.

"I'm confused, are we going to torture him?" Asked Malia seriously.

"No sweetie, we aren't." Responded Lydia calmly.

That just made the Werecoyote confused. "So… We're killing him then?"

The fact she asked that in such a calm if slightly confused way bothered the good Agent more than he cared to admit! Stiles went to stand besides the girl before saying anything. "No! Not at all. This is just a lesson we're teachin' him."

"Oh. Lessons. Yay." Came Malia's unenthusiastic reply and causing Stiles to grin considering this wasn't the kind of lesson she would have preferred!

But it was best not to dwell on that lest his mind go places it shouldn't at the moment! "A lesson!? What the Hell are you on about Stilinski!?" Demanded the man instantly.

"You referring to me or my son? I mean, I could answer that but it probably wouldn't be as informative." Answered the elder Stilinski with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Either of you!"

"You're an ass and you need to learn how not to be an ass." Informed Lydia simply enough.

"Oh, and also be less condescending towards others." Added Isaac with a nod.

Rafael just sat there with his mouth agape as he could hardly believe what he was hearing! He then tried to make his case towards his ex wife and son in the hopes it would set him free from this case of stupidity! "Melissa, Scott, you two have to get me out of this! We may be broken but we're still family and there's no need to be involved in this… Madness!"

Scott looked right at him for a moment before shushing him. "Shh! The Ghosts are speaking to me!" Warned the Alpha seriously and several there had to restrain themselves from laughing over that.

"Erica and Boyd again?" Asked Stiles curiously and getting a solemn nod from his best friend in return.

"Oh, cool, say hi for me man."

"You got it."

"Ghosts!? Ghosts aren't real! Have you hit your head recently!?"

Instead of answering right away, Scott turned and ran off towards the entrance. "They want me to dance!" Yelled the boy while also smiling widely as he ran as man was this fun!

"I'll umm… I'll go with him." Muttered Kira before she ran off while smiling as well and thanking whoever for coming up with the great idea of cell phones and text messages!

Peter then clapped his hands together after that. "Now, you know why you're here and we all know that the road to a full recovery is a long one and often requires help. So with that in mind, we've got the best for a task like that to help you be a much better man who doesn't snoop."

"I DON'T NEED HELP! I AM JUST FINE THE WAY I AM!" Yelled the Agent angrily and causing a few in the room to wince.

Malia grumbled about inconsiderate jerks with their loud voices while Stiles squeezed her shoulder in comfort. Chris then moved to the door and opened it and gestured for someone to come inside. This person was a woman of African American heritage and she was quite the beauty as well. And she is known to the group as Marin Morrell, therapist and Supernatural advisor much like her brother Alan Deaton is. Well, minus the therapist bit anyways! "Miss Morrell? You're not… You're not making me go back to Eichen are you?"

Marin gave the worried girl a comfortimg smile. "Of course not, I'm merely here to help Mr. McCall with a few long standing issues is all."

"Oh, okay." Came the relieved response.

"And I think that's our cue to leave." Spoke up Aiden and the others were quick to agree.

"Raf, try not to be to difficult while she's talking with you okay?" Implored Melissa with an earnest look in her eyes as she followed the others out.

And once they were a good distance away from Peter's apartment, everyone let loose with their laughter and startling a blushing Kira and Scott as they'd been busy with the very important task of making out in an out of the way area after leaving the apartment. As for Rafael McCall however? Well, his therapy session would take a long while before Marin was able to get any ground with the man. Whom would end up scheduling future sessions with her after realizing that he apparently did need a therapist. Making Stiles grin in amusement when he later heard about that. Though the man would be highly pissed off with just about every member of the group for some time thanks to their actions but didn't retaliate as he had no desire to explain himself due to it being all rather embarrassing!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed!**


	30. Darkness Awakens

**Darkness Awakens**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little thing I had in my head about that dream of Scott's in season 4 when he starts hacking up Liam.**

 **Summary: Being brought back from the dead courtesy of Kira has also brought out something else that no one would have suspected of.**

* * *

Ever since his beloved Thunder Kitsune had brought him back from he would consider his first death, Scott McCall had been hiding a secret. A rather dark secret at that that he had taken great pains to keep to himself as anyone finding out would not be of the good. As ever since that dream he had while dead had shown him a darker side that he hadn't even been aware of, the young Alpha had brought back with him to the land of the living. Though he did have to admit that being a Berserker was a huge thrill for him and had tried several times to channel that sort of power but unfortunately failed. His snapping out of his attack on that assassin had been more to do with the good side of him then anything else really as if it hadn't been for that, he would have damn well killed the man. There was quite a few things he'd been doing under everyone's noses and if they were to find out they would most certainly be shocked! The darkness in him loved being used and the reports of a serial killer in the area with a tomahawk were courtesy of him.

The darkness had swallowed him whole and he had no intention of coming out of it as it just felt sooo damn good to be the bad guy with no one else the wiser. Oh sure, it was a nice thing to play the good guy part still since it gave him easier access to things but he would never want to be a real true good guy again. Though he certainly wished Void Stiles was around to hang out with as he could imagine all the Hell they would cause! There were even times he went to Eichen to mock the Hell out of Peter and while his mom and Derek never knew about it, he had secretly kept some of the cash from the bag he gave back to Derek. As having it would help plenty in keeping the house going and any other needs he had. One of the things Scott kept hidden was the Pack of Werewolves he had created who were all quite blood thirsty and lacked a good amount of morals. Which had made taking control of certain elements in town much more easier in his view.

Though one thing he could definitely do without was his old friend Theo Raeken mucking about and being a pain in the ass, along with the damn Dread Doctors. But one good thing about that however was the effect it was having on Kira as he had oh so awesomely learned the Kitsune had something of a darker side. Something he had gotten to be quite familiar with and was actively working without anyone's realizing it to get Kira to accept that side of her more. As he loved his girlfriend and he wanted her by his side when he finally decimated the town protectors and established himself as the guy you didn't mess with! When Kira's Kitsune side had taken over and killed that kid in the club, his lovely girlfriend had been so distraught that It was rather easy for the dark Alpha to manipulate her to his way of thinking. 'Helping' her so to speak to realize that it was a necessary sin to protect those they care about and that other actions like it no matter how dark should be used.

His seductive tactics even helped greatly too and the more he whispered things of dark tidings, the more she was swayed to his way of things. Even going so far as to wear much more darker clothes and being a bit more aggressive with him much to his liking. Even refusing to leave Beacon Hills to find balance as she felt she had plenty of it and he couldn't help but agree with that. And when he Bit a grateful Hayden to save her life, he and Kira manipulated the girl into showing that gratefulness in a very pleasing way. It was unfortunate though that he had to break his first Beta as bad as he did for attacking him in the Library thanks to a manipulative Theo but the prick also ended up meeting his own end as well thanks to Kira be-heading him. So the hospitalization of his first Beta was worth it in his opinion.

It'd also be Kira's idea to use bombs to get rid of their Dread Doctor problem, an idea that got her some enjoyable spanking and other enjoyable actions. Their ending proved to be quite explosive for that matter and Scott honestly wished he had some s'mores to roast over their fiery bodies! Mason's death would suck due to his unfortunate part in being part of The Beast as Scott actually liked the kid, but the fact his territory was safe was all that mattered in the end. But if he was being honest, the recent issues had left him with a stronger desire to take control and remove his increasingly worried friends and looked forward to the first chance he got to do so.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I may try my hand with Dark!Scott courtesy of that dream again in the future as even I admit this probably could have been a lot better.**


	31. Finding Malia

**Finding Malia**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little something where Kira's been around since the beginning along with Malia. Kira and Scott didn't end up together until the end of season 1 when she admits to being in love with him and Malia is presumed dead about a month after the school year begins and isn't found until roughly six months later. Though she and Stiles have been together since a few days after Summer break started. For now this is a one-shot but could one day be a full on story. Kinda was inspired by Tumblr chat for the Kira been around since beginning bit.**

 **Summary: After a run in with a Coyote out in the woods, Stiles is convinced he's somehow found Malia and is determined to get help in finding and bringing her home.**

* * *

Stiles had been out in the woods that day searching in the hopes of somehow finding his presumed to be dead girlfriend Malia Tate once again. Though a part of him had been rather depressed while doing it after one of the more popular and nastier girls had revealed that supposedly Malia had only been with him in order to get his focus off of Lydia Martin. And boy had his girl been successful in doing that! Granted he wasn't sure if he should believe it or not and was a little afraid to even ask Lydia about it for fear of it being true. And had he been paying attention to where he was going, he might have been able to avoid the root sticking out of the ground that ended up knocking him out upon hitting the ground. Leading to him nicely managing to find himself in a cave somewhere with a slightly aching head for his troubles after waking up. The fact there seemed to be clothing in the cave with him made him a bit nervous as well and honestly started to regret even leaving his phone on the charger back at home!

Though said clothing once he got a better look reminded him a little too much of Malia's for his tastes and he couldn't help but gulp when a Coyote of all freaking things entered the cave! Which made him wonder if the animal was somehow responsible for his being in that cave! "I seriously hope you didn't just drag me in here to eat me as I'm pretty sure I'm not that tasty!"

A low whine could be heard after that but he wasn't about to be deterred! "Then again you probably don't even care if I'm tasty or not if you're pretty freakin' hungry! Probably why you dragged 'Lia in here and ate her." Muttered the boy bitterly from his spot in the cave.

God knows her parents and little sister were still so heavily affected by her loss six months later and his own pain couldn't even compare to it. Another low whine could be heard and when the Coyote started to nuzzle into his pants leg, Stiles felt confused. And perhaps a little stupidly brave as he knelt down and petted the wild Coyote. "What's the matter? My anxiety killin' the appetite?" Joked the boy nervously.

Another low whine escaped the Coyote and Stiles couldn't help but chuckle a little as he rubbed behind its ears. "I'm probably not the best sort to have for company you know if that's what you're lookin' for."

In response, the Coyote pressed its head into his hand and he couldn't help but feel surprised. What happened next surprised him even more when its eyes glowed a golden color! "Whoa! Now that's… That's not what I was expectin' at all!" The Coyote barked at him and then walked away to retrieve a piece of shredded cloth and dropped it at his feet and nudged it towards him with its nose.

Looking at it in confusion as the Coyote whined and tried to hide its face, he picked up the shredded cloth and looked at it for a moment and a light bulb moment went off in his head. But it couldn't be possible! _I mean… There's just no way THIS could be Malia!_

Its insane even for him! But then again Derek's sister did take on the shape of an actual wolf when surrounded by Wolfsbane… "M-Malia? If so… Bark once." Questioned the boy haltingly and wondering if he should feel stupid for that.

And so the Coyote barked and he couldn't help but stumble backwards as his eyes widened in shock! "Oh. My. God!"

Malia The Coyote gave a low whine to that and he couldn't help but stare at the sight of his girlfriend as a freaking Coyote of all things! "Umm… I think, I think I might know someone who can uhh… Who can help you you know, change back." Her head turned up towards him and quicker then he could react, she was on him and licking his face momentarily.

After gently pushing her away, Stiles made a promise to her to be back as soon as possible and ran out of the cave with the shredded cloth in his hands. Determined to get her back into human form. Unfortunately a minor nuisance would derail his get back Malia plan and it wouldn't be until two days later when he finally managed to talk with Derek and get him to do whatever he could to bring back his girlfriend. Naturally, Derek proved to be a little difficult but in the end he finally agreed to the task. Though Scott, Allison, Isaac, Kira, and Vernon were a highly skeptical of the whole thing while Erica just thought it should be left alone as she wanted Stiles for herself damnit! And with some minor information from Deaton as the man seemed to know things as Scott helpfully pointed out, the group was out in the woods tracking her down. Though it'd be Malia herself who would find them first and gave them quite the growling reception!

"Whoa! Malia! Well, if that's you anyway as for all I know you're a completely different freakin' Coyote! But if it is you, these are the friends I told you about getting me to help you with your uhh.. Problem."

A growl escaped the Coyote and he took a step back while the others got into a defensive position. "Easy 'Lia! Easy!"

"Oh come on Stiles, this is stupid!" Protested Erica unhappily.

Several barks escaped the Coyote as its eyes glowed gold and making for several to go 'whoa' in response. "Alright! Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Look, I'm sorry for takin' so long alright? Somethin' annoyin' came up but I'm here now okay? And my friend Derek here is gonna help you out okay?"

Malia looked between him and Derek and couldn't help but growl as she caught the scent of a Wolf about him. "You uhh, might wanna do somethin' man cause I think she's about to bolt." Spoke up Isaac.

Derek nodded in agreement and then let lose with a mighty howl that could be heard all through out the forest. Making for Stiles and Allison to hold their ears due to the loudness while Malia herself backed away a little bit and then before their very eyes began to change. Allison was quick to run over to her and place a cover around her as she turned back into a human. And it wasn't long before Stiles was to the two as well as Malia looked on in shock. "S-St-Iles?"

"Yeah babe, its me." Replied the teen gently as he and Allison helped her up.

Erica huffed and walked away, making for Vernon to watch her leave and wonder what that was about. "Come on 'Lia, let's get you home okay?"

"I-Is e-e-everyone o-kay? Sh-shots came a-at m-m-me. M-made m-me wreck..."

Hearing that made everyone still present look at one another in concern. "Yeah, everyone's just fine I promise. And when they see you alive and well, they'll be really happy to see you again."

"H-h-how long?"

"Six months 'Lia… Six long months." Answered the boy tiredly after figuring that's what she was meaning.

Malia gasped at that and couldn't help but think of what all that meant. Allison however couldn't help but feel her heart break for this girl and hoped she would be able to get her life back on track after this terrible ordeal. While they walked Malia to Allison's car, Scott, Kira, and Derek conversed on what all this meant and if whether or not she'd be able to fully shift again like that. It'd be something Kira would discuss with her mom as soon as possible considering her near 900 years of experience. And personally the girl was just glad they had been able to focus on this rather then on any awkward tension between herself and Allison where Scott was concerned. But true to Stiles' word, there was very much a happy reunion between Malia and her family and there would even be several weeks of therapy before she would be allowed to come back to school. Though her relationship with Stiles was utterly changed after he asked about what had been told to him and she had come clean on it.

Her experiences had given her a vastly different outlook on things and it had led to a few clashes with her little group aside from Lydia, who surprisingly enough was more than willing to push her into trying for a more real and true relationship not based on lies with Stiles. Something he'd been initially hesitant on but in the end had been won over by the Werecoyote much to her happiness and Erica's dislike.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Something you guys would like to see more of? Especially with her and Kira being around from the beginning?**


	32. Live From The Library!

**Live From**

 **The Library!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! A little something that explores the possibility of what if Sydney had been also recording and broadcasting the events of the Charity game and as well as in the library.**

 **Summary: School reporter Sydney is about to get more then she bargained for with tonight's events!**

* * *

Sydney could honestly say that out of all the things to happen tonight during a charity game, being attacked by a giant thing with glowing eyes was not one of them! And while she was a reporter for the school paper, there was no way in heck she was gonna risk her life by getting a close up of the whole thing! There was also no doubt in her mind that those watching her broadcast was horrified by what they were witnessing seeing as how her's offered a more different view then what the news crews did. "L-lets hide in the library!" Suggested her blonde haired best friend Chelsea fearfully.

That got a few agreements from those with them and the small group quickly headed there and hid as best they could while hoping the thing wouldn't come in there with them. "The police, animal control, or heck the military showing up would be greatly appreciated!" Whispered Sydney harshly towards her phone and those watching probably thought a few military grade weapons would be the more ideal choice where that thing is concerned!

Several minutes later the kids could hear the doors opening and the cause being one Scott McCall himself! Someone Sydney had been crushing hard on for some time now and would have gone for it if he wasn't so involved with Kira Yukimura. Though she kinda disliked Stiles as he could be rather rude at times. The fact Scott looked a little ragged was rather concerning as well in Sydney's view and she hoped that he hadn't somehow been fighting that thing! As it had already swiped away poor Liam! Amongst those watching the broadcast was Scott's parents and both were tense as Hell considering the very real danger their son was in. Even though Melissa knew her son could take of himself the likelyhood of his getting hurt or worse greatly scared her. They and others watched as he took notice of the other students in the library and quickly told them to get to higher ground. "But what about you!?" Sydney asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine okay? Just get going!" Assured the boy and she nodded though she had her doubts about it all and quickly headed up the steps with Chelsea and the others.

Rafael wondered what the Hell his son was thinking with that sort of thing and swore to have a strong word or two with him as soon as possible! The teens and everyone else watching watched on as Scott faced the doors he came in and tensed up as if ready to strike out if need be. And before their very eyes, the strange creature came through the doors and Scott greeted it with something akin to a roar with fangs and red eyes. Making for many to wonder what the Hell had happened to him to even have that! "Whoever is responsible for what happened to my son will pay." Threatened Rafael as he and others continued to watch the broadcast.

They all watched as teenager and strange beast fought one another with the strange beast clearly having the upper hand thanks to its size advantage. "Oh God… He's gonna die!" Wailed Chelsea tearfully.

"No, no he's not! I don't know how but I know he's gonna get past this!" Responded Sydney firmly even though there was a touch of fear in her voice.

"Yeah, he's our captain after all!" Came the voice of one of the Lacrosse players.

Many had to admire the kids' attempt to be brave in the wake of such horrors as Scott continued to fight on and take even more damage while being thrown about and dragged like he was nothing. And as he forced himself up to his feet on the steps and gave a glare towards the beast as it stood to its full height, the opening of doors could be heard and it made those watching wonder if help had arrived! The sight of another teenager, the same one who was swiped away by the thing earlier on giving it a double axe handle to the jaw was rather surprising! But then an African American woman with a shotgun started to shoot at the thing while a teenaged girl walked along side her. "Mal's friend is gonna need more than a shotgun!" Spoke up the same Lacrosse player from before.

A sentiment many could agree with for that matter! But then he and the others grew very surprised when Malia's eyes turned a bright blue and she had fangs as she growled at the thing while her friend continued to shoot at it until it jumped out through the window. Causing a lot of worry then and there as who knows what that thing could do next with so much wide open space! They all watched as Scott was helped up and they all stood in front of the broken window as the others slowly made their way down to them. "You really didn't think you could fight that thing on your own did you?" Asked the woman incredulously.

"Yeah man, you might be our Captain but even you can't pull off a miracle like that!" Spoke up another of the Lacrosse players.

Scott simply shook his head at them. "No, I didn't think I could actually beat it. But I did catch its scent."

And with that possibly cryptic remark, Scott took off with a limp with Liam chasing after him and it wasn't long before Sydney was chasing them as well before she could really stop herself while Malia and her friend escorted the other teenagers out of the building. "Hey! Wait up! What do you think you're gonna be able to do in the state you're in if you find it again!?"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes. But for now, I gotta go where the scent trail takes me before it goes cold." Responded Scott and it was clear he had more going on with him then just claws, fangs, red eyes, and an ability to roar if he could pick up scents like an animal could!

"You think we'll be able to reason with whoever it is inside that thing?" Liam asked curiously.

"I sure hope we can."

This understandably confused everyone and when Sydney asked what that meant, she only got a response about explaining it later. The girl also wondered to herself about where her earlier sense of self preservation went off too! "Call me crazy but you guys don't seem all that shocked to be dealing with something like this..."

"Its Beacon Hills man." Remarked Liam as they ran and the younger of the three tried yet again to get Scott to stop due to how he was hurt.

An answer that was not satisfying for anyone thank you very much! They finally stopped he Scott came across a black car and forced the trunk open. Making for Melissa to wince as that was likely gonna get her boy in some trouble while Rafael just groaned in annoyance over the vandalism! They all watched as Scott then pulled out a shoe and then turn it upside down to reveal dried blood on the bottom. "Is… Is that blood?"

"Yeah, the last Chimera owns this shoe." Responded Scott as he and Liam shared a look.

"Wait, Chimera? Like we learned about in AP Biology?"

"Something like that but a lot more dangerous as you saw."

Scott then closed the trunk, revealing none other then Mason Hewitt himself on the other side with a surprised look on his face! "Scott? What are you doing to my car?"

Hearing that surprised quite a few people and made some wonder if the kid was being set up somehow! "Its you..."

"What? Liam, what's he talking about?"

Liam shook his head in confusion as Mason took a step forward and spoke his name in concern while Sydney bit her lower lip as worry started to gnaw on her. And then much to the further surprise of those watching, a kid somehow appeared out of thin air, took hold of Mason, and then vanished with him! "No! Wait! Wait! Corey wait!" Shouted Scott as he tried to chase after him with Liam and Sydney not too far behind.

But unfortunately it seemed they were unable to find the two boys and those watching could all tell how concerned Scott was over this. "This is getting really crazy you guys..."

"Scott, Mace can't be the Beast! He just can't okay!?"

"Either way, we'll find him alright? And if he is, we'll find a way to save him." Assured Scott firmly to his Beta and getting a nod for it.

The others soon appeared and Kira was quick to force Scott home much to the amusement of those watching while Stiles, Malia, Braeden, Liam, and Hayden went out in search of their missing friend. Sydney ended her broadcast after that while promising to provide an update as soon as one was made possible. Little did she know it would be quite the doozy too! And making for more questions to be asked on top of the ones already being thrown around.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope y'all enjoyed this little perspective of events!** **I may do a sequel to the 'Sydney Report' soon featuring an interview with Scott and I think that could be fun.**


	33. Live Brutality!

**Live Brutality!**

 **Disclaimer: This is something that was born from an idea I was gonna do involving my recent experiences with Poison Ivy that woulda been an unfortunate if amusing problem for Scott and Stiles to deal with. BUT. The motivation to write it out fully wasn't there and somehow I ended up getting the nice little idea to write this instead from that. Takes place in season 1 about a day or two after 'Co-Captain'. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

 **Summary: Unknown figures chasing after you makes for rather brutal encounters...**

* * *

It was the annual Beacon Hills Community Festival and if you weren't there attending you were probably at home watching the events on the television for whatever reason. Lydia hadn't been in the mood to go and had thusly chosen to hang out at the Argents with Allison as none of them had plans for attending the event either. One of the reasons she had no desire to be at the Festival was on account of Jackson as he and the rest of the Cyclones would be there as part of the fun for a charity event. Though one thing that had been rapidly apparent was the fact that Scott and Stiles had so far been a no show, something that had made the two girls curious and for Finstock to be a bit furious over. "Hmm… Maybe Scott didn't want to show up cause he was worried he might run into you and make things awkward?" Theorized Lydia thoughtfully.

Raising an eyebrow at her best friend, Allison couldn't help but wonder if that might be the case. "Or! He's worried about running into you and _you_ having your way with him again." Joked the brunette even though there was a hint of jealousy to it.

Lydia gaped at her for that, making Allison to grin cheekily over it. "That is so uncalled for!" As really, any boy should feel honored she would want to have her way with them!

Even though a part of her did feel a little guilty for doing that to her best friend. "I don't know Lyds… I don't know, you did take advantage of him in Coach's office." Glared the girl and making the Redhead wince.

"You… Have a point and I am forever sorry. I shouldn't have done that and hopefully you and even Scott can forgive me for it."

She knew that his best friend wasn't too happy over the situation but she couldn't really find it in herself to care. "You're here aren't you? Which means you're on the path to forgiveness and I don't really think even Scott would hold it against you."

Lydia smiled gratefully at her best friend and the two squeezed one another's hands in comfort. She would honor her promise as that was not something one did to a best friend. Both were then quickly drawn to the attention of the tv when a loud squealing could be heard, the source being one particular blue jeep as it arrived in the area rather quickly! "Looks like those two finally arrived." Remarked Lydia.

Though the fact they seemed to have done so in such a fast way made her curious as they shouldn't even be going that fast. Both her and Allison's eyes widened in surprise and fear however when something somehow caused the jeep to flip over several times! "Oh my God!" Shouted Allison in horror and drawing the attention of her parents and Kate.

As they came to see what was going on at the tv, Scott shook his head to rid himself of the weird feeling in his head after being flipped over several times thanks to that thing chasing after them! A trail of blood was coming down the side of his face and when he looked over to see how his best friend was, he quickly saw that he was knocked out. With a groan, he forced himself out of the jeep and made his way over to his best friend, not even paying attention to others coming towards them and quickly dragged Stiles out of the jeep. "Son! Are you alright!" Came the concerned voice of one older man.

"Yeah! Just…" Whatever he was about to say was cut off when a loud growling noise could be heard. Along with heavy foot steps.

Looking towards the source of it, Scott couldn't help but pale at the sight of the massive thing coming towards them. Those who had come to help the two boys out couldn't help but back up in fear. "What the Hell is that thing!?" Asked the same older man from before.

"I have no idea but you all need to get back!" Shouted Scott as he picked up Stiles and started to back off.

Meanwhile, back over at the Argents, Chris Argent himself was noticably pale at the sight of the thing that had appeared and was apparently responsible for flipping the two boys over. "Honey, what is it?" Asked Victoria in concern.

Causing Kate and the two girls to look at him. "That thing is a Berserker."

That name rang a bell in Lydia's head. "You mean like the ones of Norse mythology? Said to be wild and uncontrollable warriors who fought anything in their paths?"

Chris nodded. "Exactly that. Kate, load up everything we have in the armoury." Ordered the man firmly and his sister did exactly that as she remembered the stories her brother had shared.

"But how? I mean that shouldn't be possible right?" Questioned the Redhead and making Allison nod in agreement as something like that belonged in a movie or book! She also wondered why the Hell her dad told her aunt to load up on their guns! They weren't gonna fight that thing were they!?

"There are more things in this world then you and Allison realize Lydia."

"Umm.. You and aunt Kate aren't gonna fight that thing are you?" Questioned Allison nervously.

"Not alone they won't, I'm already calling in a few men to help." Spoke up Victoria.

Looking directly at his daughter, Chris began to speak. "We had hoped to keep you from this sort of thing a little while longer sweetheart but perhaps its time you knew rather then being kept in the dark."

That had the two girls looking at him wondering what the heck he meant exactly by that. But before more could be said, their attention was turned back to the tv screen as screams could be heard with Scott and Stiles no where to be found. A Deputy could even be seen shooting at it not that it did much good for the poor guy. As the Berserker stalked towards him, the Deputy grew increasingly fearful as he unloaded his entire clip at the thing and then shouted in fear when the thing batted away the gun and picked him up by the neck. "Hey! Put him down!" Came the voice of one Scott McCall as he walked out of a building alone.

"Kid! Get back in here!" Called out a fearful voice.

Turning back, Scott started to speak. "I'm done running from this thing. I don't even know what it is and we were just mindin' our own business when it attacked us. And now… Now I'm gonna return the favor."

Turning his attention back on the creature with the Deputy in its hand, Scott crouched down a little. "I said let him go!" Yelled the boy while both Allison and Lydia were screaming at him to get the Hell out of there despite the fact he couldn't hear them!

The thing looked at him with a growl and those still around or watching through their tvs, saw Scott's eyes begin to glow green as his hair grew wild, fangs began to sprout from his mouth, and nails became claws. He then let out a loud roar at the thing startling many in the process. Scott charged at him and the thing chucked the screaming Deputy a good distance away and did its own charge at the Werewolf. Allison for her part was looking rather stunned and fearful of what her ex had suddenly become! "What… What is he!?" Something Lydia wanted to know herself!

"A Werewolf, an Omega Werewolf at that."

"A stupid one who's going to get himself killed for trying to take on a Berserker." Threw in Victoria distastefully.

"Is this… Is this what you meant when you said there's more out there in the world then we realize?" Questioned Lydia.

Chris only nodded before hurrying off to the garage to help his sister get loaded up quicker. "It will be a miracle if that Wolf survives this." Remarked Victoria as Allison watched on in horror over the scene in front of her on the tv.

If Scott hopefully survived, she was going to have a very long talk with him about keeping secrets and fighting things he shouldn't be fighting on his own! "Well, I think we now know how Scott managed to get on Front Line with an Asthma condition." Mused Lydia thoughtfully and making Allison look at her for it.

The three women could faintly hear tires screeching afterwards and while they watched, Melissa was looking on in horror after being told of what was going on while at work. She had no idea what her son was but she didn't care as she just wanted him away from that… That thing! Her mouth was covered as tears came down her face and Dr. Geyer was seen holding her while silently praying that his friend's son made it through this. He then winced when the thing struck Scott in the jaw, causing blood to come out of the boy's mouth thanks to the strength it had and the sharp bone ridges on the knuckles tearing up his face a little. Making for Scott to stagger back as he spat out blood and snarled at the thing. "Scott! Get out of here now!" Ordered Sheriff Stilinski as he and several other Deputies came up and immediately started firing on the thing.

But Scott had no intentions of doing that and as the creature advanced on his best friend's dad and his Deputies, the young Werewolf jumped on top of the thing's back and started to try and choke it out. Making for the thing to snarl in annoyance as it swung about and hit him in an effort to get him off. The Sheriff and the Deputies were forced to stop firing in fear of hitting Scott in the process. The thing managed to succeed in throwing Scott off him, who landed on his back with a loud groan and quickly had a foot stomping on him, making him spit out blood. "FREEZE!" Ordered the Sheriff but the creature paid him no mind as it went to stomp on Scott again who managed to roll out of the way in time and onto his feet with a pained gasp.

Stilinski was about to say something to what was basically his second son when a honking could be heard, making for him and the others to turn around and see a black Camaro. The honking kept happening and the Sheriff, Scott, and the other Deputies quickly got out of the way as the driver ran right into the creature! Causing it to fly backwards into several tables as the car came to a stop and out came one Derek Hale who did not look happy! "Are you out of your mind!?" Questioned the man as he stormed towards Scott who refused to back down.

"Huh!? Taking on a Berserker by yourself is suicide!"

"I wasn't gonna just let that thing hurt people!" Protested Scott angrily while the Sheriff was about to say something about Derek being a wanted man when growling could be heard.

Making everyone turn their attention towards the source and watched as the now known Berserker stood up and started advancing towards them. "He hit it with his car! How the Hell is that thing even still walking!?" Questioned Deputy Tara Graeme disbelievingly.

"Berserkers are insanely hard to kill and its gonna take more then a car hitting it to stop it." Informed Derek helpfully as his eyes glowed blue as he gained something of a similar appearance to Scott. Only his looked a bit more scarier then Scott's did!

His look made quite a few wonder if he was somehow responsible for whatever it was that Scott now was. Earning Allison and Lydia a short but informed lesson from Victoria on how only one with red eyes known as an Alpha could make a Werewolf and that Derek Hale's blue eyes signifed his status as that of having killed an innocent person. Gold meant one was a Beta in a Pack while green meant you were an Omega, one without a Pack. Everyone watched as Derek let out his own roar and the two charged at the rushing Berserker and did their best to take it on. And it was apparent that even two on one that they were still having trouble taking it down. "Find stronger weapons!" Shouted Derek to the police officers as he and Scott fought on.

"Its the only way to defeat this thing!" He added seconds later after swiping a blow.

Only to get hit in the midsection that had him stumbling away and spitting blood. Stilinski quickly ordered several of his Deputies to head back to the Sheriff's Department and get what they were needing while he stayed behind and aimed his gun at the thing and waited for a moment to shoot at it in the hopes it would actually help somehow. Snarling, Scott lunged at the Berserker, only for the thing to catch his arm and break it. "AAUGH!" Screamed out the boy in utter pain.

"SCOTT!" Yelled out the Sheriff in fear and concern and he took his shot, only it unfortunately did nothing as the thing didn't even react when the bullet penetrated an area of exposed skin.

Allison was definitely in tears then as Lydia held her in her arms in comfort while Victoria looked on unflinchingly. Melissa herself was crying even harder as she fell to her knees with Geyer still holding on to her and praying even more for his friend's son. The Berserker picked up Scott afterwards and growled softly at him and in a rather bold move on the young Werewolf's part, he spat blood at the creature earning a growl for his actions. As Derek got to his feet and looked on worriedly as he started to take a step forward, he and everyone else was forced to watch as Scott went flying and crashing into a store window. The fact he wasn't coming out of there was rather worrisome in quite a few's views! "Scott!" Called out the Sheriff in great concern as he rushed inside the store to check on the young man.

Derek growled angrily as he looked towards the Berserker and started to fight it again and soon found himself being thrown a few feet from it. As he got to his knees, he looked up just as the Berserker was about to strike him when it stumbled from a loud noise. Making it snarl in annoyance as it looked back to see who had dared to hit him! Derek looked on in surprise at the fact Chris and Kate Argent, along with a few of their men was standing with guns pointed at the thing! Chris' gun was even smoking as well after having been fired. "Heya Der, looks like you and the Puppy need your asses saved!" Called out Kate cheerfully.

He huffed in annoyance as Chris stepped forward. "I don't know if you can understand me but I offer you a choice. Leave now and never bother us again or be killed."

Growling could be heard and when it started to walk towards them, Chris nodded. "OPEN FIRE!" Ordered the man and every Hunter there began to unload their fire power on the Berserker,

Making for Derek and any remaining others to quickly get out of the way before they could be hit! The beast kept walking forwards as it howled angrily at the group of shooters. And as they ran out of bullets, each of the Hunters quickly pulled out another weapon and fired on it. Eventually it proved to be too much for the Berserker as it exploded due to all the firepower hitting it. Sending body parts and dust everywhere. Cheers went up everywhere afterwards for the group's success in destroying what was very clearly a menace that couldn't be reasoned with or contained. The Sheriff could be seen helping Scott out of the building who was holding his arm with a grimace while Stiles himself also made an appearance as he rubbed his head. "Anyone else nervous about all the fire power you guys have?" Questioned the kid nervously.

"Funnily enough, I'm not because it was used for a good reason rather then shooting up everything." Remarked the Sheriff as ambulances came and even along with his returning Deputies who were all quite glad the threat was over with!

"Oh, well, as long as you're okay with it then I guess."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes at his son before taking Scott off to one of the ambulances to be seen by the EMTs while the Argent siblings and their men started to load up their weapons. It was decided in the end to take Scott to the hospital, something that had him gulping in fear as his mom would no doubt be there! Earning a chuckle from the EMT as she was familiar with Melissa McCall! "Wait! Before you guys take me there, there's something I need to say."

This had several people looking at one another but the EMT allowed for it to happen. "Sheriff… Derek's not who you're really looking for."

"Scott..." Began Derek warningly with some worry.

"No man, you don't deserve to be on the run and I never shoulda put the blame on you! Even the Argents need to know you aren't responsible for all the murders!"

"Then who is responsible?" Questioned Chris curiously as he came up to the group with Stiles wondering how this was gonna go.

Scott looked right at him before answering. "Peter Hale. He's responsible."

Derek just sighed as this would not mean anything good damnit! "Peter Hale? The same Peter Hale who's a comatose burn victim?" Questioned the Sheriff incredulously.

"He got better sir."

He got a look of incredulousness from the man for that response. "Hey! You just saw me and Derek shifted and fighting a Berserker!" Muttered the Omega defensively.

"Yeah, and I have no idea about any of that Scott as for all I know you and Hale were experimented on to be able to do something like that."

Scott just sighed while Derek rolled his eyes. "Look, just check it out okay? And please call off the manhunt for Derek?"

"I'll come with." Informed Chris as this had to be looked into as the Sheriff said he would look into doing so.

Protests were made by the Sheriff but Chris ignored it and made counter arguments while both of the boys were loaded up into the ambulance while another of the EMTs looked over Derek just to be on the safe side of things. And once they got to the hospital, Melissa was quick to tear into primarily Scott very tearfully while alternating between hugging him and slapping him upside the head for being so damned foolish to fight that thing! Even yelling at Stiles a little bit as well. Scott would get even more yelling his way from Allison once she showed up at the hospital as they fitted a cast on his arm despite the fact he didn't want one as he knew he would heal just fine just as he didn't think he needed bandages on his face cause of the healing. Though Melissa was heavily against that idea! Victoria could be seen smirking while her daughter yelled at the foolish Omega, though that smirk quickly died out when Allison landed one Hell of a kiss on the little fool! Making for the Redhead and the buzz cut teenager to smirk over it. Scott looked rather dazed afterwards with a goofy smile on his lips that was partially seen thanks to the bandages on his face.

And while there thankfully wouldn't be an encounter with Peter at the care center he was at, the Sheriff would get Chris to explain everything even if it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to wrap around his head. Allison, Lydia, and Melissa would even get told everything with Derek in attendance for that as well after being thankfully cleared by the Sheriff. They like the man had trouble wrapping their heads around the idea of the Supernatural really existing but thankfully didn't shun Scott for it. Not that it saved the kid from being grounded a good long while of course for endangering his life! An idea Allison supported much to his shock! "I am fully behind your mother in what she decides Scott. You really could have gotten yourself killed and NONE of us here want that to happen. So with that said, I think you should look into training and doing research to be better prepared."

"And this is why the women in our family are the leaders." Spoke up Victoria proudly.

"Why should he be better prepared? Its not like he'll be doing something like that again." Added Melissa with a glare.

"His being part of the Supernatural world may not allow him the choice."

Chris' words got him a glare from the mother and he couldn't help but take a step back over it. "If that's the case, I want you to train him as you seem to know what you're doing."

Derek protested over that one, protests that even Chris added too until Victoria made a 'hmm' noise thoughtfully. In the end, it would be decided that Scott and even Stiles would get proper training, training Derek was involved with and even Allison now that she knew the truth. Though Lydia chose to stay out of it beyond learning a few self defense moves. Which helped her when the time came with Peter in the Lacrosse field, allowing for Scott to get the drop on the man with Chris and Kate not far behind. Even if it did lead to her death due to her own involvement with the Hale Fire.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one! Also, special thanks to Tweakerwolf and her friend for coming up and allowing me to use the idea of an Omega's eyes being green colored to show their status as an Omega.**


	34. Liam Vs The Beast

**Liam Vs. The Beast**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Probably shouldn't be surprised no one's done something like this. Unless they have and I've just missed it. My own little take on things that led to Liam being badly hurt.**

 **Summary: Its Liam versus The Beast with a crowd watching on in fear!**

* * *

When the growling started to be heard, many were a little weirded out by it, even a little frightened by it too. And when one of the Lacrosse players started to run off the field, they felt even more weirded out by current events. Especially when another of the players started to call out for him to stop and wait with worry clear in his voice. But then things got even crazier when the one known as Liam went flying back into the field, ending with his tumbling to the ground in a roll. Causing several to scream out at the sight of him doing that. But when a strange and monstrous creature made an appearance, everyone started to scream. Though Liam roaring at the creature managed to be heard over it all and some couldn't help but find him to be rather scary looking too! "Liam! Stop!" Shouted Stiles but was ignored and he had to avoid being trampled by panicked Lacrosse fans.

Liam growled and charged at The Beast while Hayden looked on in horror as the thing came charging right at him. "I'm… I'm getting out of here!" Shouted Sydney who'd been sitting next to her in fear and she quickly did so and Hayden didn't think she could really blame the girl.

Getting up, Hayden quickly rushed over to Stiles as he watched on helplessly as Liam and The Beast fought. "Stiles!" Yelled the girl, grabbing his attention.

"What do we do!?"

Both winced when Liam got knocked back rather hard. "Yeah man, what the Hell do we do? Liam's gonna end up dead if we don't get him away from that thing!" Called out Brett Talbot as he came up to the two worried and fearful.

Worried for his sister as she hadn't gotten back yet and fearful over the big ass creature on the field! Stiles sighed as he rubbed the back of his head agitatedly. "There's not much we can do beyond tryin' to distract that thing from Liam."

"Yeah? And how do we do that!?" Questioned Hayden curiously as seriously, this guy is part of the McCall Pack Theo had been trying to decimate and he can't suggest anything more than that!?

It made her wonder how in the Hell her boyfriend's Pack had survived for so long! Looking right at her with a serious expression on his face, Stiles began to talk. "By any means necessary as you two fightin' that thing directly is a bad idea as neither of you have any fightin' experience."

"Right, distract it. Sounds… Easy." Remarked Brett with false bravado.

Unfortunately for the trio, whatever they were gonna do would have to be quick as the fight was getting to be rather one sided in favor of The Beast. Blows were exchanged and each time felt like what a sledgehammer would feel like if it was hitting you for Liam. His IED was bubbling to the surface and making an already volatile situation even more so. Struggling to his feet, Liam looked up at the last Chimera and growled in anger at it. The last Chimera growled in return and Liam lunged at it with full intention of hitting it the hardest he damned well could. Unfortunately for him howevever, his IED had prevented him from seeing the fact that The Beast was already throwing its claws his way. Leaving for a rather nasty encounter across his chest that sent him sprawling a few feet away in absolute pain. "Augh!"

"Liam!" Screamed Hayden as she attempted to rush towards her injured boyfriend but was held back by both Stiles and Brett.

"LET ME GO!"

"If we do that you could get killed!" Responded Stiles and having Brett agree with it.

Hayden shook her head in denial over that. "And if we don't do anything he'll get killed!" A sigh escaped Stiles after that as it was damned true.

"Alright, look, let me distract it okay?"

"And how ya gonna do that one man?"

"I don't know but I'll think of somethin'!"

And before anymore could be said, Brett rushed off to distract The Beast by yelling insults at it. "Satomi's gonna kill 'em. And then probably kill us."

Luckily for the two, Brett's plan to distract the creature worked as it helped to throw Lacrosse sticks at the thing and making it really annoyed in the process. Allowing for Stiles and Hayden to quickly grab the injured Liam and haul ass with him. The Beast looked back and roared angrily at having lost its prey and went after them and would eventually encounter Scott while looking for them, leaving Brett to look on amidst those still on the field fleeing for their lives. "Oh boy..."

 _Man… I seriously hope they'll be okay!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed my take on Liam's fight with The Beast!**


	35. Dinner At The Argent-Yukimuras!

**Dinner At**

 **The Argent-Yukimuras!**

 **Disclaimer: This scene comes from a fun wildly crazy little idea I got yesterday after reading Alpha Pack!Scott fics. I have a whole thing already going on in my head but when I get to it all I honestly have no idea. Now on with the show and of course I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Things get a little tense then amusing at dinner!**

* * *

For one Scott McCall, gaining access to the household of the Argent-Yukimuras had been a lot more easier then he thought it would be. Especially when he damned well knew that Chris Argent himself was aware of what he is. But the young Alpha of the Alpha Pack figured the old guy must be trying out a plan of some kind. A sort of know your enemy deal type of plan. An idea he could most certainly approve of! Though he could definitely tell the old man wasn't liking the fact he was flirting about with both of his daughters! Well, one of them more then the other anyhow as she just was so… Exotically hot. The kind of hot that got his motor running real fast kind of hot. Clearing his throat while his wife looked on at the three teenagers talking and laughing with one another, Chris immediately got their attention afterwards. "Scott, can you help me bring in the desserts from the kitchen please?" The smile he had on his face could only be described as forced with his oh so polite request.

Grinning, Scott gave a nod. "Sure Mr. Argent, but taking me away from these two lovelies is for any amount of time is a real crime." He then winked at Allison and her step sister Kira who both then giggled at him and his flirty antics.

"Hmm, we'll be quick then."

Getting up, the two quickly made their way inside the kitchen and it wasn't long before Chris was confronting the young Alpha who's rather violent actions in the past were a well known thing to both Hunter and Supernatural alike and he hated the fact this… Boy was around his girls! As he had no idea what he or his fellow Alphas were really even planning. "Ooh, all up close and personal in my bubble. I like it. But what would the wife say?" Asked the teenager with a cocky grin that made Chris want to wipe off!

"Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Adopting a fake confused look, he looked from left to right before focusing back on Chris again. "Uhh… Getting dessert for the girls to snack on? I mean if you wanna make out or somethin' I'm totally down for that too but I'm not gonna break the news to them about it."

"You KNOW EXACTLY what I'm talking about Scott." Responded the man heatedly and making Scott smirk at him again.

"Jeez, learn to live a little old man! I'm not doing anything at all, I swear."

Chris seemed to have trouble believing that and Scott quickly caught on to that. "Okay, so maybe old man Deuc wants me to get close to Allison since she's your blood daughter and all to suss things out and all that. But… I kinda got other plans in mind actually. Ones that are a bit more… Exotically foreign like." Informed the young man with a naughty little grin on his face that yet again Chris wanted to remove even as his eyes widened in shock over what he'd been told!

"You mean to tell me you're willing to defy your Alpha on what I can assume is a direct order?"

"Well… Yeah man. I mean its not like its the first time I've done it but with Kira… I don't know dude, there's just somethin' about her I can't help but like."

This honestly surprised the father of two greatly as he hadn't been expecting it at all! Scott chuckled after catching the smell of surprise on the older man. "Yeah, I know how you feel man. Threw me like Hell too."

"Boys! Are you bringing those desserts or not?" Called out Noshiko questioningly from the dining room.

"Yeah! We need more Scott time!" Called out Kira and the two boys could hear a round of giggles burst out after that.

Frowning to himself while Scott just grinned happily, Chris walked away to grab what they needed and handed a few items to Scott. "We'll talk about this later." Warned the man.

"Of course mighty Hunter of Hunters! Of course!"

God help the man if his sweet little Kira gets corrupted by this damned murderous Wolf! His plan to find out what the Alpha Pack was up too was looking less appealing by the second considering his little girls were more than likely going to be in the crosshairs sooner or later. And if Noshiko or the girls didn't come after his head for this whole thing once it went badly, his late wife Victoria surely would! Walking back into the dining room with a grinning Scott in the lead, they re-took their seats and helped get the desserts ready for everyone to eat. Once that was done and everyone was enjoying the goods, Allison started to smile and leaned in towards Scott. "Sooo..."

Looking at her in mild amusement, Scott smiled at her and responded back. "Soooo..." Making her and Kira giggle.

"I know you think I'm in to you Mr. McCall, but its actually my sister who wants you. Alone, in her rooooom, doing things!"

"ALLISON!" Cried out a blushing Kira while Noshiko just grinned in amusement at her girls' antics while Chris just frowned unhappily!

Allison laughed at her blushing sister while Scott just smiled. "Oh really?" Asked the young man in what sounded like actual genuine surprise!

 _Well Hell, looks like Gramps' plan is gonna be easier then any of us thought…_

Nudging her still blushing sister, the girl looked up from her lap and mutely nodded and making for Scott's smile to widen even more. _Oh God, that smile just makes me wanna melt!_ Gushed the Japanese-Korean girl in her head.

"I gotta say that makes me real happy as I was actually plannin' to ask you out after all this."

The wide eyed look of surprise almost made the boy break into laughter but he thankfully was able to force it back. "Really!?" Squeaked the girl while Allison cheered happily for her sister.

"Really really."

As Kira's blush increased, Scott gave a look at the still frowning Chris and got a naughty idea in his head. "But… What about your father?" Asked the boy and making for the four to be a bit on the confused side.

"What, what do you mean about our father?" Asked Allison curiously.

"Can I really date Kira when it would hurt this burning hunk of man so greatly? Who's passion for me makes me weak at the knees? To deny him me to be with you would utterly break his heart!" Fake wailed the boy dramatically and making the girls and even Noshiko to burst out in full on laughter while Chris just smiled tightly.

"I think I'll be just fine Scott as I couldn't possibly leave my wife for you as you are still terribly too young."

This made the table go deathly quiet as even Scott looked on in shock at the man! But finally, after several seconds of silence, Scott broke it. "Alright old man!" Cheered the boy as he started to laugh and soon causing the others to laugh as well.

"I may not joke often, but it can be a real doozy when I do." Deadpanned the man moments later after taking a bow for the group.

After they all calmed down and Scott reached over to grab Kira's hand, the young man looked right into her eyes, eyes he wouldn't mind staring at for a really long time while Kira couldn't help but yet again blush from the attention her cute as Hell crush was giving her! "Soooo…. Tomorrow night? Eight O'Clock?"

"Are you asking me or are you asking me so I'll ask my dad so you know when to pick him up?" Came the cheeky response and making the group laugh a bit over it.

Grinning as he definitely wanted to experience more of her cheekiness, he quickly responded. "While it would be _SO_ hot to get your dad on a date with me, I was actually askin' you cutie."

"In that case… Don't be late or I'll do something you really won't like."

"Eep!" Squeaked the boy in fake fear and making everyone laugh again.

Letting go of her hand even though he'd have rather not, something she herself was thinking of too, he got up and came around Allison and knelt down next to the girl he was finding himself interested in. "You have my solemn vow that neither Wild Hunts, Werewolves, Wereclowns, cops, angry mothers, the IRS, or even sexy old fathers like yours will keep me from being late."

"Damn Keer, that makes me wanna date him now!" Joked Allison with a laugh and getting a fake glower from her sister over it.

Leaning down to her crush, she smiled happily at him. "Good boy." And pecked him on the nose much to both of their surprise.

"Woof woof!"

Rolling her eyes at him as the others chuckled, Scott back up and to his chair and finished off his remaining bit of dessert. Later on once things were cleaned and put away, Kira walked him out to his motorcycle and surprised the both of them once again when she took his hand in her's. Earning her a surprised but happy smile from the boy. "Any hints on where you're taking me for our first date?" Asked the girl teasingly but curiously.

Looking at her as they reached his bike, he chuckled at her. "That would be telling wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, but it'd be our secret."

"Hmm… I think that would ruin the surprise though cutie."

"I can act surprised when we get there?" Tried the girl as she blinked cutely at him with a smile on those lips of hers that he wanted to kiss.

Kiss and a few other things for that matter. Chuckling as he shook at his head at his possible new girlfriend, he got on his bike and re-took her hand in his. "You could, but I think that would still ruin the surprise you know? But I promise you cutie, you are gonna like it a lot."

Fake pouting at him with an 'aww darn', Kira couldn't help but smile happily in anticipation over what he had in mind as he must have been planning this for some time now! "Wow, you really were planning on asking me out weren't you?"

"Yep, and If I didn't I was gonna hit myself in the head for not doing it."

"Hey now, I can't have that as it would be damaging the goods."

"Goods you want to be alone with in your room? Doing things?" He asked in return with a wiggle of his eyebrows that had her blushing a little.

"Oh God, don't listen to Ally okay? She's nuts!"

"Heh, sounds like a fun crazy to be around." Joked the boy and got himself an eye roll in return.

Sighing happily, Kira impishly leaned in and kissed Scott on the cheek, who felt rather surprised by the move. Once she moved away, she could see him looking at her in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Cause, you're a really great guy. One that I like."

This answer got her a wide beaming smile from the boy. Silence went on after that until the young Alpha broke it. "See you tomorrow?"

Nodding happily in agreement with that as she couldn't wait for it! "Yep, and especially at Eight O'Clock mister!"

"Yes ma'am!" And with that, he was gone but Kira was pretty darn sure she could hear a loud 'whoo-hoo!' from his direction.

Unknown to her however was that Chris, Noshiko, and Allison were spying on the two from different parts of the windows located around the front door. The man would also get lightly slapped on the arm anytime he asked his wife to listen in on their conversation. Making for an amused if curious Allison. The black haired girl was so happy for her sister that this whole thing had worked out as Scott was so amazingly cute and funny and even better just seemed like a real nice guy to be around! And as Scott drove on, an errant thought came in his head. _Man… All that gushy happiness… Think I should go kill somethin'._

Thinking a bit on that, he came to a final conclusion. _Nah!_ _I'm gonna enjoy that s**t like a high!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this special preview scene of a future idea! Yes, Scott is massively different in this, but keep in mind the idea behind that is due to his having been with the Alpha Pack since he was 11 and being something of a violent and murderous little Wolf with a penchant for being a dirty minded flirt. R and R!**


	36. Melissa And The Ice Rink Battle Part 3

**Melissa And The**

 **Ice Rink Battle**

 **Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: For those who have been looking forward to a third part! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Melissa gets a bit confrontational with the Argents!**

* * *

After dinner had come and gone, Melissa and Scott had talked some more. This time on the Argents and the reason for why he and Allison had started to see one another in secret. Needless to say Melissa was not a happy momma at all and it had taken Scott doing all he could to keep her from either calling the Sheriff or going to have a word with the Argents themselves. Melissa would later have a mild freak out in her room once everything finally hit her and she was absolutely heart broken over all the Hell her son had been through since being Bitten. Making her curse Peter Hale a great amount for being the cause of it all. It wouldn't be until evening of the next day after a shift at the hospital that she decided a word had to be said with the family after Scott picked her up. Something that made the young Omega rather nervous as Hell and tried his best to talk her out of it but she wasn't having it.

Once they got there, Scott nervously made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell and his luck being what it is, Chris would be the one to open the door! "Scott. You've got some nerve showing up here." Warned the man angrily.

"And why is that exactly?" Came the voice of Melissa McCall with a hint of danger to it as she stepped up to the two.

"Because of some not so smart choices where my daughter is concerned."

"Really? I have a hard time believing that."

"Well, everyone likes to think the best of their child."

Melissa gave off a small chuckle that held no amusement whatsoever. "If you're gonna try and accuse my son of being a cheater then we're gonna have a problem. More so then the fact you've tried to hunt my son for being you know, a Werewolf. And if you don't want me making a very loud fuss about that on your doorstep, you'll invite us in."

Frowning unhappily while Scott just looked on in amazement at his mom's boldness, Chris soon stepped to the side and gesture for the two to come inside. Melissa nodded in approval and stepped inside with Scott following her. The father of one guided the two to the living room where Victoria, Allison, and Gerard were situated. "S-Scott!?" Voiced the girl in surprise as he knew it was a horribly bad idea to be here with her grandfather around!

But then she realized that his mom was with him too. "Mrs. McCall?" What was going on here!?

"Hi sweetie." Spoke the woman warmly and with a kind smile towards the girl who was treating her son far better then the adults were.

Melissa didn't however miss the cool look the girl's mother sent her son however. "You mind not looking at my son like that?" Victoria reared back in surprise as if slapped.

"I beg your pardon?" As really, who was she to speak to her in such a manner in her own home!?

"Oh you heard me. I know all about how you guys forced our kids apart just cause he's a Werewolf. Something that I would remind you he had no choice over by the way."

"Oh God, I'm gonna end up cut in half." Muttered Scott as he covered his face with a hand and Gerard just grinned in dark amusement.

"Considering the very real danger he presents, I would think you would be more concerned about what he could do to you then his dating life." Answered Victoria primly.

That got her a glare from both of the McCalls as Scott stepped towards her. "I would NEVER hurt my mother just as I wouldn't ever hurt Allison, Stiles, or anyone else unless I had to defend myself from someone trying to attack me."

Victoria merely scoffed at the Wolf she considered to be a naive fool. "You're nothing more than an animal hiding in human skin and sooner or later you'll attack and probably even kill someone. Its in your nature just as its in the nature of all Werewolves." Spoke up Gerard.

Scott looked right at the man as his eyes glowed gold. "Then you don't know me all that well and you're clearly forgetting that like with regular people, there can be good and bad Werewolves. I've probably got better control then most new to the life do and its cause I've strived to have it as I don't want to hurt anyone. The thought of that scares me more then you even can imagine. And would you look at that? I'm a Werewolf and I haven't even attacked you."

"Scott would never hurt me and if you cared to listen instead of sticking to your own closed minded views, you would see that keeping us apart only hurts us more then it does anything else." Added Allison firmly. Not caring if it caused problems between her and her family.

"Closed minded views or not, so long as you live in our house you will do as you're told. Understand?" Warned Chris with a glare towards his daughter.

A glare that was matched by his daughter as she stood firm and unwavering. "Besides, there are more… Normal boys for you to date."

"My daughter in law is right young lady as you're only bringing danger upon yourself by allowing this beast to be around you."

And before he could catch it, the old man found himself slapped hard by a very angry Melissa McCall that had everyone else looking on in shock. "Never, and I mean NEVER ever call my son a beast again do you understand me? If anyone's a beast, its you." Warned the woman as she glared holes into the old man.

She then looked at the other two adults. "If any of you come after my son or any other Werewolf in this town without just cause I promise you I will go to the police and if need be the FBI and see you all thrown in prison."

"And I'll help her do it." Promised Scott and not even caring if he had to reveal himself while Allison wondered to herself if maybe Lydia's mother would allow her to stay with them…

The young Argent wasn't even bothered by the fact her boyfriend's mom was threatening legal action against her family as clearly things had been going downhill ever since her grandfather had shown up. Their Code left much to be desired in her view and felt that a change was needed where it was concerned. Chris just smiled tightly at the woman while Victoria and Gerard glared hatefully at the interfering woman. "You're playing a very dangerous game here Mrs. McCall." Warned the old man.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a fact."

"Right." Responded the mother in a tone that meant she didn't really believe the old man at all.

"I think the two of you have over stayed your welcome."

Looking at the Redheaded woman, Melissa couldn't help but agree. "You're absolutely right. Scott, let's go."

"Bye Allison." Spoke Scott quietly as they left.

"Bye Scott!" Called out the girl and the young man couldn't help but smile over that.

Allison was quickly sent to her room after that while the three adults began to heatedly discuss what had just happened. As the McCalls went on back home, Scott felt highly nervous as he had no clue what would happen now and could only hope for the best. Little did he know however is that his mom planned on confronting Derek and his new Betas very soon as the woman was in no way pleased with that whole thing. "You really wanna involve dad on this?" Asked the young Omega softly.

"If I have too, I will."

A sigh escaped her son after that and she couldn't fault him for that considering the lack of contact between himself and his dad over the past several years. How well Rafael would take their son's change was unclear but hopefully… Hopefully the man would be able to look past it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Go Momma McCall! And for those interested, chapter 35's idea is currently being worked into a full on story and I've already got two chapters written for it. Once I've gotten at least perhaps 5 or 6 chapters written, along with having finished off Weekend with Stiles and Malia, Akhaten Shall Rise, and War on Darhkness, I will then post those chapters and I truly think those who read it are gonna love the Hell out of it!**


	37. No Backing Down

**No Backing Down**

 **Disclaimer: Was inspired by the Jay-Z, Rihanna, and Kanye West Run This Town song for this one. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place a few days after Lunatic from season 1.**

 **Summary: Its been a long night for Scott McCall but he's not finished just yet.**

* * *

For Scott McCall, son, friend, student, Lacrosse player, and Werewolf, it'd been a long night for the young man as he walked along the street where Allison lived with one particular destination in mind. One he'd been tracking since 5 AM in the morning afte waking up following an attack on him by a bunch of assholes who had stolen a little girl he'd met earlier on before that with the intent of selling her on the Black Market just cause she looked a little different. A difference that the guys felt would make them a crap ton of money at that. Now he'd certainly put up a fight to try and stop them but they had unfortunately been a bit much for him much to his immense dislike. The blood on the side of his head had long dried up and his clothes looked an absolute mess but he didn't care at all. His appearance and determined expression would have been rather alarming and surprising considering those who knew him knew the young man always looked presentable and hardly ever looked so damned serious. Along the way, he passed through a park that saw several of his classmates hanging out together and separately.

Among them being Allison Argent, Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe, Greenburg, Jackson, Danny, Bradley Cooperson, Lydia Martin, a girl named Sydney, and several others. Something Scott paid no mind to at all, even with a few concerned calls out towards him after getting a good look at his appearance. Which had Harley calling up Stiles to find out what the Hell he possibly knew. "I think we should follow dudes." Suggested Greenburg.

Jackson scoffed but figured why the Hell not and so he, Allison, Greenburg, Sydney, Lydia, Harley, Cooperson, and Danny followed Scott to wherever he was clearly determined to head towards. Harley put away her phone as they followed her friend. "Stiles doesn't have a clue. Says he hasn't even heard from Scott since around 8:30 last night."

"Well that's terribly comforting." Remarked Sydney.

"Judging by his appearance I would say he is in need of a doctor." Spoke up Lydia.

"I can't imagine Mrs. McCall taking the way he is too well." Added Allison quietly.

The group continued to talk amongst themselves as Scott walked on, never stopping unless he had too for whatever reason only he knew. Finally, the teens were brought to a crappy looking building thanks to Scott who only stood in front of it while they made sure to stay hidden a reasonable distance away. They were all soon greeted by a muscled man with a beard as he came out of the building. "Hah! Well I'll be damned! Thought you were dead after last night kid!"

"I'm not so easy to kill." Replied Scott as the other teenagers looked amongst themselves wondering what the absolute Hell was going on!

"Heh, clearly! But you sure you really wanna test your luck a second time boy?"

"Just hand over the girl and we won't have any problems."

Boisterous laughing could be heard after that while the group wondered just who this girl was that Scott was apparently looking to find! "You got balls kid! And uhh.. Its this one right?" Asked the man as he roughly dragged out a strange looking little girl that had the older girls gasping in horror as they all suddenly realized this was apparently a kidnapping situation Scott had gotten himself involved in while the boys just grew really angry over the whole thing!

"Right, I'm calling the Sheriff." Spoke up Harley and quickly did so and told the man to get to where they were as soon as possible!

"Mr. Scott! Help!" Cried out the little girl fearfully.

"I'm getting you out of here Kelly, that's a promise."

Laughter from the kidnapper could be heard again as he roughly shoved the girl back inside. "Aww, so cute how you're makin' promises to a little freak like that." Mocked the man while Scott glared hotly at him.

"LET HER GO!"

He got the finger in return from the laughing man. "Ahh get outta here ya little s**t." And with that, the kidnapper went back inside.

Crouching down a bit, Scott started to growl low in his throat while the others looked on. "Now I know McCall can't seriously be that stupid to try something." Muttered Jackson even if he himself did want to join as that weird little kid didn't deserve this crap!

To his and everyone else's surprise however, Scott let out an inhuman blood curdling roar and then charged right at the door. Something that he broke right through much to the surprise of the group of teenagers! They could all soon hear the sounds of fighting, things being broken, and loud profanity. "Oh God… Scott." Came Allison's horror and worried filled voice from behind her hands while Lydia placed a hand of comfort on her best friend's shoulder.

The little girl from before however soon came running out of the building and straight towards them! Allison quickly pulled her into a comforting hug. "How'd she know to come over here?" Wondered Danny curiously before wincing over another scream and loud smashing sounds.

"Mr. Scott knew you were here and told me to come to you!" Answered the girl before hiding her face in Allison's shirt again and making for the group to be rather surprised by that!

"AUGH!" Screamed out a male voice and the group turned their attention back to the building where Scott was just in time to see the same muscle bearded man from before being thrown a good distance from the building.

"Holy crap dudes!" Exclaimed a stnnned Greenburg.

Scott himself showed up and they couldn't really believe their eyes as he looked vastly different! "I don't know who experimented on my boy, but when I find out who did I'm gonna kick their asses." Threatened a furious Harley.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as Scott came up to the man and leaned down. "No! Don't hurt me!"

"How many times has someone else said those very words to you!? Huh!? HOW MANY!?"

"I, I don't know man! I don't know!"

Snarling, the young Wolf knocked him out hard and stood up. Spotting where little Kelly and his fellow teenagers were, he started walking towards them and making for several of the teens to tense up a little as he came to them. Though they were all quite surprised when his face slowly changed back into his normal looking self and Allison was forced to put Kelly down due to the mass amount of squirming the little girl was doing. "Mr. Scott!" Yelled out the girl happily as she rushed towards him and he quickly got down on his knees and found himself engulfed in a hug by the little girl he'd just all too willingly risked his life to save.

Whatever Scott was now didn't matter as he'd gone to great lengths at great risk to his own self to save that little girl. And the heartfelt scene between the two would be one the Sheriff and his Deputies would arrive too as the teenagers surrounded the two huggers.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Might do more with this, might not. But regardless, may there have been much enjoyment!**


	38. Project: Redemption

**Project: Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: A little idea of mine I've wanted to touch on awhile now and thankfully Wolfish Possibilities allows me to do so! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

 **Summary: An old program at Eichen House is re-born.**

* * *

In the late 1940's a project in Eichen House came into being after the American Government realized they could use some of the more Supernatural elements the place had to combat certain threats the military wouldn't necessarily be able to handle on their own after World War 2. Granted, the ones they used from the floor that contained the Supernatural elements were the more troublesome types who'd been locked up in there for everyone else's safety. The project, known as Project: Redemption allowed for the more troublesome types the chance to redeem themselves by combating various threats to America's safety. And there had been many members of the Redemption Squads over the years until Dr. Valack began to do dangerous operations on the various Supernatural residents that often killed them in the end. Once he was stopped and put away, the project remained in-active as none of the remaining residents in the Supernatural ward were ideal candidates for the project. At least until late 2013 when Dr. Conrad Fenris who was thankfully still alive brought the project back to life.

This time featuring a Slaugh, Peter Hale, Kate Argent after she'd finally been caught, the Desert Wolf, Tracy and Josh after both had been revived through some questionably dark means, Meredith after Conrad had been able to help her come out of the comatose state she was trapped in, and much to the immense dislike of the two Chimeras, Theo Raeken. Who had somehow managed to escape Hell about two weeks after being dragged down there thanks to his sister by Kira and her sword. Peter did not like the kid at all and part of it had to do with the fact the arrogant prick had been able to do what he couldn't. Which was kill Scott McCall even if the death hadn't lasted all that long. Occasionally, they would be led by someone from the military but a lot of the time their little ragtag team would be led by Chris Argent himself. It wouldn't be until their third mission when Theo would bite the big one much to the team's happiness. Sometimes their missions would take place in Beacon Hills while the rest took place outside of the town. No one in the McCall Pack even knew of what was going on as great pains were taken to ensure the team and the McCall Pack didn't cross paths.

Deucalion even got involved a couple of times even though it was somewhat tense between him and the two Chimeras since his words had gotten them killed. The man would even get a chance to rid the world of Gerard Argent during a mission to stop some scientists the old bastard had gotten involved with that were looking to create a virus that would wipe out all Werewolves everywhere. A mission that was a success all around and Kate to feel lost on whether or not on how to react about her father being dead now. But when the Nazi Alpha that the Dread Doctors had in their captivity for a long number of years began to become a major threat in Beacon Hills, the team had no choice but to reveal themselves to the McCall Pack during a particularly brutal fight they were having with the Nazi's vicious and racist Betas. Stiles was the loudest of everyone to complain even while fighting for their lives. Making for Kate to groan in annoyance. "God, can someone either rip out of his tongue or kill him? I'm getting a damn headache."

"My dear Kate, I am most assured he would find a way to still be annoying even without his tongue. As for death? It would probably be possible there as well." Threw in Peter with an infuriating grin on his face that was directed at a fuming Stiles.

Kate had to consider that for a moment and then shrugged. "Well, I'll settle for him knocked out and his little friends having to hear him complain then."

"Screw you lady!" Shouted Stiles as he ducked a clawed strike and then whacked the his opponent hard in the head with a baseball bat.

A laugh escaped Kate after that. "Sorry but I don't go for the youngins!"

"Oh, so you realized it was better to go for the more grown up types?" Called out Lydia as she scream blasted several oncoming Betas.

A low growl escaped the blonde Werejaguar but left it alone. "Can we stop bitching at one another already!?" Came the exasperated voice of Scott McCall who then got kicked rather hard by the opposing Alpha and making him go rolling away.

"Surrender yourselves to me and I shall be lenient. Do not, and I shall show no mercy." Came the German filled voice.

Tracy snorted at that. "Bitch please!"

"We're the Redemption Squad." Finished Peter with a smirk and the two, along with Josh and the Slaugh charged after the German Alpha with every intention to either beat the ever loving Hell out of him or kill him real quick.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! One day (whenever that is) I'll do a full on story with these guys as I think it could be quite fun to do.**


	39. The Not So Stabbed Agent

**The Not**

 **So Stabbed Agent**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This takes place during season 3's Silverfinger at the McCall home.**

 **Summary: In which Agent McCall DOESN'T get stabbed by the Oni.**

* * *

"Dad, no! Wait, dad!" Called out Scott McCall as his dad started to walk towards the black clad swordsman.

The Agent didn't know who the Hell this person was or how he even managed get inside, but they weren't about to be inside for much longer! And just as he was about to speak, the door came flying open, making for another of the intruders who had somehow gotten behind him to get into a position that would allow for either a defense or an offense. The cause of the door opening soon came in and for Rafael McCall, the sight of a monstrous looking man was quite alarming! "Ok, just what the Hell is go-" Rafael soon found himself cut off when his ex-wife pulled him out of the way of an oncoming attack by the first intruder who much like the other had pulled out a sword from nowhere!

And just when he thought it couldn't get any more alarming, his own son somehow gained a monstrous look of his own! But this time with red eyes instead of blue eyes! Rafael tried to move but Melissa kept him from doing so and even gave him a warning look when he looked her way. His attention was soon brought back to the monstrous man who let out a monstrous roar, followed by his own son doing one as well! He was forced to watch from his spot as his son and the man did their best in a small amount of room to avoid being cut by the black clad men's swords. "Mom! The ash!"

"Ash!? What does ash have to do with anything!?" Demanded to know the father and agent.

"Just stay here alright?" Spoke Melissa as she moved away from him despite his protests as she also started to mess about with her bag.

His attention was soon brought to the frightened Yukimura girl who somehow had another of the black clad men suddenly appear behind her. Making the girl look back at the figure in fear and just as McCall was about to fire his gun at the figure, the breaking of glass could be heard and bringing about the arrival of two more figures, which were the twins from what he could tell in the dark and both let out growls as their eyes glowed blue and fangs could be seen from their mouths. Rafael was forced to watch as his son and the three men fought the black clad swordsmen while ensuring the Yukimura girl was okay. And as they managed to push back the figures and breaking more of the house, making the man wince, he heard his son speak up. "Mom! Now! Do it now!" Ordered the teenager after throwing one of the figures out a window.

Melissa quickly did as told and she followed the first monstrous figure as he pushed the black clad figure out the front door and she threw down a glass jar at the entrance and to Rafael's confusion, whatever was inside somehow formed a perfect line despite the fact it shouldn't be possible! His attention however was soon brought to the black clad figure as it stepped up to the entrance and just stood there. "Ok, can someone please tell me what the Hell is going on here!? Like right now!?"

As seriously, answers were needed damnit! But to his annoyance however, no one answered him as one of the twins stood by the entrance as the Yukimura girl came up to it and raised a hand and with a burst of light, had it somehow rejected. "That's it, I'm calling in back up."

"No, don't! That would just get them hurt." Spoke up Scott firmly as he grabbed his father's hand to keep him from calling anyone.

Rafael frowned at him for that and his frown soon turned into a glare when his own damned son snatched his phone from him faster then he could blink! And then proceeded to crush the damned thing like it was nothing! The monstrous figure from before who looked more human now came up to the two with a curious expression on his face. "All of these boards are Ashwood?"

"Uhh yeah, it was Deaton's idea. And where the Hell did you come from!?"

"I've been following you." Admitted the figure easily enough.

"For how long!?"

"All day." McCall had to wonder how that was possible as surely with his training he would have seen the man at some point!

He watched as the man walked off while Scott shook his head over it all. Sensing an opportunity, Rafael stepped up to his son. "Now Scott, I have no idea what is going on here but I think it is best we had help here ASAP before those men get back in here and attack us!"

Scott turned towards him and was silent for a moment as his son looked at him. "And I told you that would only get them hurt. Now I know you're used to only listening to yourself but try and hear out others for once alright? We know what we're doing and all we have to do is wait til the Sun comes up and then they'll be gone."

"And what if they get in before then!?"

"They won't, the Ashwood won't let them." Answered his son firmly while the older McCall tried to wrap his head around that!

"What the Hell are you talking about!? How can this… This 'Ashwood' keep them out!?"

"I could explain but something tells me you wouldn't believe me."

Rafael fixed Scott a glare for what he assumed was his son mouthing off and was about to retort when he heard one of the twins confronting the Yukimura girl while the other twin tried to get him to stop. The former monstrous figure soon informed the trio that the girl is something called a Kitsune. Making for the Yukimura girl to look a bit shocked as apparently she had no idea of that! "And a Kitsune is what?" Asked the Agent in annoyance.

"A Fox dad."

"Well, she doesn't look like a Fox to me!"

"Kitsunes are often born with a human appearance and later in life can gain a Foxlike form." Informed the figure who had first shown up at the house.

Rafael gave him a skeptical look as he had trouble believing what sounded like pure Sci-Fi/Fantasy bull! "And just who the Hell are you anyway!?

"Derek Hale. And that's Aiden and Ethan, no relation." Pointed out the newly named Derek as he pointed at the two boys while naming them.

Scott then took a worried Kira elsewhere in the house for a little privacy to talk, which was too damned bad in the Agent's opinion as he was going to hear what was said! Even if the others in the house didn't like it one bit but he didn't give a damn. Scott seemed adamant she wasn't one of the 'bad guys' as he'd seen them to know for a certainty she wasn't. Making the Agent wonder just what the Hell his son had been up too! _Questions upon more questions and the answers I still have yet to have._

His attention was soon drawn away from his and the Yukimura girl's 'private' talk when Hale and the twins started to talk, culminating in his final question of whether or not they were willing to die for Scott. Making Rafael think that was a bit too damned far! _And what's this about a Pack? Some sort of gang!?_

Rumbling soon started in the house, making the man wonder if an Earthquake was happening until he realized it was one of the black clad men hitting the open air where the strange barrier that shouldn't exist was at with the hilt of its sword. "What's it doing?" Asked the Agent as he came up to one of the twins with Scott not far behind.

"Testing for weaknesses."

 _Well that doesn't sound good._

And he would be proven right as the others joined its comrade in hitting the barriers surrounding the house. Causing things to fall and shatter on the ground. Then, he and the others watched as two of the figures at the door pointed their swords at the barrier and kept at it until a weakpoint was found and one put their hand right through it! "Guys..." Began one of the twins a bit nervously.

"We have a problem." Yeah, no kidding!

A really big problem indeed as the two figures began to make more and more progress through the barrier. Scott's phone then rang, spooking everyone present as he answered and started to immediately press to see if there was answers of some kind. Even speaking a word of some kind at one point, that of a 'Nogitsune', whatever the Hell that was. "I just… Just tell me what else." Requested Scott after ignoring whatever was apparently asked of him from the other side.

At least that's the best Rafael could come up with at any rate. After he was told whatever else, his son hung up his phone and then was approached by the Yukimura girl. "I'm right aren't I? Their looking for me." Asked the girl nervously and fearfully.

Scott it seemed was of a different opinion. "Their looking for a dark spirit." Informed his son to the worried girl.

"And I know its not you." Added the boy adamantly seconds later.

"Scott, you're gonna have to do something!" Spoke up Hale as he tensed up.

"Why the Hell does he need to do anything!? He's only a teenager for Christ's sake!"

"He's the Alpha."

"Which means its up to him to do something because of that."

Rafael glared at the twins cause what they had said hadn't made much in the way of sense to him. Nothing more could be said however as the black clad figure that had his hand in the barrier had somehow finally broken it and began to step through. Making for the twins, Hale, Kira, Melissa, and Rafael himself to prepare themselves for anything.

But then Scott spoke up. "Don't do anything."

His words had several there looking at him until one of the twins asked if he's serious. Something a certain Agent was about to say no too as two of the black clad figures approached them slowly until his boy spoke again. "I said don't do anything."

"You can't be serious!" Proclaimed the Agent incredulously.

But his words were paid no mind as Scott turned back to the girl and brought out his hand to her. Something she hesitantly took hold of. "Do you trust me?"

A nod was his answer and then together, the two stepped forward as one towards the two black clad figures while Rafael told them to get the Hell away while Melissa tried her best to keep him back. "Mel, you can't, you can't be seriously letting him do this!?"

"I am because I trust our son to know what he's doing."

"Trust!? He's only a teenager for God's sake!"

Any further arguments were cut off as the two figures brought forth their hands behind Scott and Kira's ears, making the two bring their heads backwards a bit as they were brought to their knees. Derek looked to Melissa as this happened and told her to keep Rafael back much to the man's pure annoyance. Derek then kept one of the twins from stepping forward as he grabbed his shirt while the kids' hands broke contact as the two figures leaned down as their eyes somehow glowed like a Firefly like glow. "Scott!" Called out the worried father and receiving no answer for it.

Soon, it was all over as the two figures pulled their hands away and causing some kind of sound to happen as they did so. Allowing for the two kids to fall down to the floor and looking at one another as they did so. The two figures then backed away and vanished like they had never been there before. The group was soon upon the kids as Scott reached over to feel behind his ear and what Rafael saw confused and angered him as somehow his boy had been branded! Derek and Melissa helped the two up while the twins rushed away and soon returned with covers to help warm the two shivering teenagers. "Can someone please tell me what the Hell is going on now!? Such as why those… Those whatever they are marked you and her!?"

Looking up at his father and staring him right in the eyes, Scott gave him an answer. "It means we're ok."

"What do you mean it means 'you're ok'!?"

A sigh of annoyance escaped his son after that. "It means that neither of us are possessed by the Nogitsune. A dark spirit." He then looked towards Kira and nudged her a little with a smile on his lips.

"See? Told'ja you weren't the bad guy."

Kira gave him an appreciative smile as she leaned into him, not caring if his father and everyone else was watching. "I'm seriously relieved by that."

She felt him wrap an arm around her and it made her even more appreciative of him. Unfortunately the mood was ruined thanks to Scott's dad when he started to ask more and more questions that Scott adamantly ignored in favor of wanting to know where Stiles was and then being informed by his mother that he's at the hospital sleeping off something she gave him that he was in serious need of. "Right, I need to talk with him about all this. Kira, you wanna come or go home?"

"Well, I don't quite think our date's over just yet." She told him a bit teasingly while surprising herself in the process over it and making him grin at her in surprise.

"You can talk with him later Scott! I need answers right now damnit!"

"Derek and mom can tell you." Replied the young man shortly and before he could be stopped, he and Kira were gone from the house and making the man sigh in aggravation.

He then looked towards the two a bit expectantly and getting a snort from the Hale in return. "Alright Raf, just… Sit down and I'll try and explain everything ok? But a few examples WILL be needed." Informed the nurse and mother towards the other three who only nodded even if they didn't quite like it.

But hey, they weren't about to argue against the woman who birthed a True Alpha! Reluctantly, Rafael did as told and his questions soon began to get answered.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh, glad to have gotten this one taken care of! Probably will be a second part at some point but I do hope you all enjoyed!**


	40. Derek Vs Kate!

**Derek Vs. Kate!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This features a more humorous version of Derek and Kate's reunion in chapter 5 of my story 'Altered Life' and was awesomely inspired by my good friend TweakerWolf!**

 **Summary: Derek's not quite all that willing to let Kate inside his Loft!**

* * *

When Derek Hale had first heard the knocks on his door, he was a little surprised since everybody he knew usually just came right on in. Something that sometimes annoyed him but as Cora pointed out that it wasn't like he ever had any kind of special company over! Which always left him in a funk after she had made that remark. Never helped any if his mom happened to hear that and started talking about setting him up with Satomi Ito's Beta Carrie Hudson. Something he always put his foot down on as her blondeness reminded him a little too much of another blonde for his liking! And as he neared the door, he took a sniff to see who it might be on the otherside and it made his eyes widen in surprise as he knew that scent anywhere! He stood there in shock until more knocking on the door knocked Derek out of his stupor. "Derek!? Are you in there!?"

He quickly made the decision that he was in fact, not home! And even told her so in what he thought sounded like an older woman speaking in Spanish. "Aww damn, really!?"

"Si Senorita, Senor Hale off visiting his mother."

"Oh really? Like right now?"

"Si Senorita."

"Huh, that's… That's awfully funny cause I just came from the Hales and Momma Tal just told me her baby boy's at home. Even hugged me and said she was grateful I'm back again as she was quite worried about her broody son!"

 _Damnit mom! How could you!?_

As seriously, was it too hard to be loyal to your second born!? This woman broke his yong teenaged heart for crying out loud! _Wonder if Uncle Doug's lawyer skills can help build a case against that woman who calls herself my mother._ Wondered the man grumpily.

"Well I'm sorry to say miss, but Senor Hale is no here." Informed the man and wincing when he realized he'd used his actual voice!

Kate smiled widely on the otherside. "Is that so? I can't imagine that sweet… Hunky… Adonis letting some man be here with his maid all alone."

Eyes went wide over the description she'd given him and he heavily considered sliding the door open until he stopped himself. _NO! Its what the She-Devil wants! Must be strong!_

"Oh, Senor Hale okay with it Senorita. I am Miguel, husband to Rosalinda the maid."

Derek then had to quietly mouth the word 'Miguel' to himself as he wasn't quite sure where that even came from to begin with! A chuckle could be heard from the otherside. "Oh ho ho… Derek… Baby? Just let me in. Please!? I've really missed you!"

"Derek can't come to the door right now, please try again later."

"And why can't Derek can't come to the door right now?"

"Cause… Derek is underneath his bed. Brooding and praying he'll be left alone by the blonde who broke his teenaged heart into thousands of tiny itty bitty little pieces."

Chuckles were heard after that even if Kate was shaking her head and rolling her eyes in exasperation over how ridiculous the man was being. "Aww, but now I can make it up to you sweetheart! I mean… Don't you want that? It could be lots of fun! And besides… Don't you want someone like me under that bed with you? Or well, _JUST_ me actually under it? We could have soooo much fun!"

Derek swallowed nervously as he grabbed the hand that was moving of its own free will towards the door handle to slide it open and fought with it to keep it from doing the very bad thing! "I… I hate fun. I uhh… I like sewing stuff, in the dark. Cause its not fun."

 _He is so ridiculous and yet I find it freakin' adorable!_

God help her with this man! Kate then let out a defeated sigh that she knew he could hear. "Aww… Well if you really want me too. I'll leave. But I'll be leaving with a broken heart sweetie."

"I'm… I'm sure you'll be just… Fine. Yeah, just fine. Might be able to find a new guy to make it all better at a bar. Or one of those Hunters your brother has." Responded Derek as he tried to force himself away from the door!

 _Move away from the door! Not towards it! Damnit body!_

Kate let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes again. "Okay babe, I'll try again later okay?"

"Senor Hale no be here later. He with Senorita Hale for rest of today." Responded the older sounding woman again.

"Right, I gotcha." Kate replied with a grin and walked off with a plan in mind as Momma Tal had told her that Derek would probably be somewhat difficult!

 _Hah, try A LOT of difficult. But I can handle that._

Once Derek heard the fading footsteps of one Kate Argent, he let out a happy cheer as he fist pumped the air. He then walked over to his stereo, opened the cd tray, and looked at the cd inside it. "You my old friend… Are the only one who truly cares for me." Muttered the man as he pushed the tray inside and soon the music of Barney the Purple Dinosaur could be heard.

Making for the lone man to close his eyes as the beautiful music washed over his soul. So lost would Derek become in the music of Barney that he would fail to notice Kate's return with some very handy equipment that she quickly put to use! Equipment that would freeze the door so well that it easily allowed her to do one thing. And when she did it, Derek would turn to the sound of the noise with a look of horror on his face. And the sight of a widely grinning Kate Argent sticking half her body through his ruined door terrified him greatly! "Hiya Der! Its Kaaaaaate!" Greeted the woman cheerfully.

Derek did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He screamed like he was a highly terrified 11 year old girl much to the vast amusement of a grinning Kate.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, that was fun to write and I hope it got folks laughing! And terribly sorry about the lack of updates for WP as I've been rather focused lately on 'Altered Life'. Which… You guys could probably easily see that o.0. Anyways! Til next time!**


	41. Live From The Warehouse!

**Live From**

 **The Warehouse!**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go with another fun little chapter boys and girls! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place in the season 2 finale of Teen Wolf during the big final battle.**

 **Summary: The people of Beacon Hills gets quite the wild show thanks to a nosy individual!**

* * *

Larry Gibbons was a nosy sort of guy and didn't care if it made people mad or not. And tonight was probably gonna be the most revealing thing he ever did thanks to a few of his mini cameras that were hard as Hell to see but capable of recording a lot despite their small size. His attention had been grabbed by a couple of teenaged boys carrying a black body bag thanks to one of his cameras he had floating about the town. The conversation with some older guy made ol' Larry get seriously interested and decided to add three more cameras to the lone one to see what would happen next. He hit the button to start a live broadcast feed once they got to some warehouse as he had a feeling things were about to get real interesting. A handy thing about his live broadcasts is the fact they pretty much took over all the channels, pretty much forcing everyone to watch what he was showing them. Something he loved the Hell out of as he knew it annoyed the crap out of people.

 _Gotta love the fact I'm hard to find!_

Quite a lot of people groaned in annoyance before realizing just who they were seeing and wondering what the heck was going on. Melissa was even told by one of her co-workers that her own son was on tv and she quickly started to watch the nearest one as she was wanting to know why the Hell he was on there when he's supposed to be doing something about Jackson! She tuned in just as that man Derek Hale showed up in a rather interesting way and pulling off a flip to end his entrance. Chris Argent could be heard talking after that. "I'm here for Jackson, not you."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting."

Derek then looked at the small group and told them to get someone, this Jackson possibly inside. Everyone watched as they soon went inside the building and a black body bag was placed on the floor. "Where are they?" Asked Scott curiously and making many, including Melissa wonder who her son was talking about.

Derek could be seen giving him a questioning look and Scott mentioned the names 'Lydia' and 'Peter'. And as one of the last surviving Hales stepped over the black body bag, Scott statted to talk again as the man unzipped it and making for quite a few to gasp as they knew who it was! The Whittemores in particular were not happy these people had their son with them! The young man was cut off by by Hale as he exploded on him. "Think about it, Scott! Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

Argent could be seen shaking his head in denial as the Whittemores wondered just who this damned Gerard was that the Hale boy was talking about! "No, no. He wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

If Jackson's father was angry before, he was definitely livid as he heard his own boy being described as a rabid dog while his wife cried over what was going on. An old man then showed up, leaving for Scott to look quite shocked at his appearance as the old man talked about how anything that dangerous was better off dead. Everyone then watched in stunned shock as Hale went to strike down at Jackson Whittemore's body when he was suddenly stopped by the apparently not so dead teenager. One who looked a bit… Odd all things considered. They all watched as Jackson single handedly lifted Hale into the air as he stood out of the body bag as those there watched in surprise before Hale was ultimately thrown a good distance away. "Mel, what the Hell is your son into!?" Wondered a co-worker in morbid fascination.

No answer was given by the woman as all her attention was focused on the screen in front of her. She watched as her son swallowed as he looked on a bit nervously as he looked towards the old man known as Gerard. "Well done to the last, Scott." Began the old man with what sounded like pride in his voice, making Melissa glare hotly at the old bastard.

As Gerard started walking forward, he began to speak again. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." The old man's voice sounded smug as Hell and more then one person wanted to hit him for it.

The Sheriff could be heard yelling for his Deputies to start trying to find out where this whole thing was going on at as it had to be stopped immediately! His attention was soon grabbed by the screen again when an arrow could be heard flying through the air, and landing right near Isaac Lahey's shoulder who soon fell down with a pained expression on his face. "Seriously, who the Hell uses arrows on people!?" Exclaimed Finstock as he watched the whole thing.

Scott could be heard yelling out 'Allison!?' before rushing over to the downed boy and helping him up and taking him elsewhere. With Argent watching on before turning his attention to Jackson as the odd looking boy started to advance on him, making the man shoot at him and causing Mrs. Whittemore to scream out in hysterics as her husband swore up a storm. A loud shriek escaped the shot boy before takng off with Argent firing at him and somehow sprouting a tail of all things! "Jeez girl!" Exclaimed the same co-worker from before as holy crap!

A Godzilla like roar came from what used to be Jackson Whittemore as his appearance had somehow changed completely into something monstrous as Argent quickly loaded his gun again. Only to get it taken away from him thanks to the tail the creature had on him. "Talk about being handy." Murmured one of the Drag Queens Stiles had met at the Jungle with a naughty grin on his lips and making several of his fellow Drag Queens agree heartily.

They watched as Argent took off before pulling out a knife, only to get rammed into by the Jackson creature. Hale then made his surprise return with his own somewhat monstrous look and letting loose with a monstrous growl that made quite a few want to pee on themselves! The cameras then turned around to reveal Scott and Isaac looking a bit monstrous themselves as they looked ready to join the fight! Both of their eyes looking golden while Hale's looked red. Making many a watcher wonder what all that meant. Melissa could be seen biting on her nails as she nervously watched her only son begin to put his life on the line. Hale could be heard growling again as he and the two boys started to fight the creature once known as Jackson. And it was apparent that as good as they were giving where the poor teenager was concerned, they were still having trouble as he as giving back just as good.

Hale was struck in the mid-section and the blow took him down for a bit and as Lahey stood up to re-join the fight, he soon found himself getting attacked by a black haired girl! "Damn, that girl is a whacko!" Muttered a friend of Lydia's.

Harley, a good friend of Scott and Stiles was starting to feel like she had the answers to her questions, even if she didn't have them fully explained just yet. Questions in relation to their weird behavior for the past few months and she swore she was gonna give those two a piece of her mind as soon as she could! The girl started towards the downed Hale until Scott showed up and yelled out her name. She was then grabbed by poor teenager trapped in a monstrous form and let out a choked gasp. "Not yet sweetheart." Called out the old man as if a girl being held by a monster was a normal thing.

"What are you doing!?" Asked the girl fearfully, her question being something that was pretty much on everybody's minds!

"He's doing what he came here to do." Answered Scott surprisingly enough after the old man looked his way.

Another of Melissa's co-workers could be seen coming her way and quickly let her know her ex-husband had called and the man had leet her know that Rafael had been told she was busy helping out in a surgery. "Thanks Thomas, I really didn't want to deal with him right now." Said the mother with a grateful smile on her face as the man nodded with a smile of his own.

"Then you know." Spoke up the old man as he looked towards Scott.

"What's he talking about?"

The old man looked at the girl before looking back at Scott. "It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it? When I threatened your mother?"

Melissa could be seen flinching over that as she had no idea the old bastard had done that to her boy! The Sheriff could be heard swearing up a storm once he heard all that. "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

Isaac spoke up then. "He's dying." Stated the boy and the old man confirmed it. "Unfortunately… Science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the Supernatural does."

The old man looked around at the small crowd as Allison made a noise when Jackson moved her a bit. "You monster." Voiced Chris Argent angrily, a sentiment many could agree with, even if they thought he was nuts for thinking the 'Supernatural' could cure him of his cancer.

"Not yet." Replied the old man with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing!?"

"You'll kill her too!?"

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!"

His declaration made people even more angrier as ol' Larry whooped in excitement as this was seriously better then daytime Soap Operas! Chris himself gave his apparent father an angry and disgusted look after hearing something that should never come from one's own parent. Gerard then looked towards Scott and said his name with an expectant, but eager look on his face. Scott himself was a bit apprehensive as he looked from the old man to the downed figure of Derek Hale who was looking back at him. The monstrous like features of the boy faded away somehow to reveal his more human appearance. The young man looked around at the small group before slowly walking towards Hale as Argent followed along closely. And once he was at Hale, he knelt down and brought the man up after grabbing onto the back of his neck. "Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha." Tried Derek as Scott held on to him.

"That's true, but I think he already knows that. Don't you, Scott?" Began the old man with a pleased smile and a smug tone.

"He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together."

The fact the old man had played on the kid's feelings for the dark haired girl disgusted some as that was just below the belt. Some even groaned that the whole thing had a lot to do with a girl! "You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't noticed yet, there's just no competing with young love!"

"Dude, McCall needs to choose his girlfriends better." Muttered the bane of Coach Bobby Finstock's existence, the one and only Greenburg.

Derek pleaded for Scott not to do it as the old man came towards them after taking off his jacket but all Scott would say is that he had too. Everyone watched as the old manipulative man brought out his arm and put it in Hale's fangy mouth, making for Allison to look away from the scene. Soon, the old man let out a pained yell as he was bitten and once it was done, Scott dropped Hale as the old man looked at his bitten arm and laughed victoriously. Making for everyone else to look at him as he stepped back and let out a few pained breathes as he enjoyed the fruits of his actions and put his arm up into the air. And as he did so, seconds later things started to take an odd turn as a strange black substance started to come out of the bite wound. "What?" Came the confused but curious question from Gerard.

He then looked at his arm and noticed the black substance coming out of his arm. "What is this? What did you do?"

There was a hint of danger to the old man's tone as he looked at Scott, who looked down at Hale and started to speak. "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had one too." Finished the young man as he looked towards Gerard.

Who soon dropped his jacket and pulled out something silver looking and inside of it was blueish/white pills. Pills that he soon dropped as he muttered out a denial. "Mel, did your boy just… Somehow poison him!?" Questioned Geyer incredulously.

"Yeah, I think, I think he did." Came the surprised response from the nurse and mother.

Gerard soon angrily crushed the switched out pills in his bare hand as he spoke aloud in an angered voice. "Mountain Ash!"

He then fell to his knees as the black substance started to come out of his eyes and nose, horrifying quite a few in the process and making for the Sheriff to ask if anyone had found anything just yet. Even Scott himself looked shocked and a bit horrified as the old man started to shake a bit as the stuff continued to come out of him. And then disgustingly started to vomit the black substance and making for some green faces in the process. Rafael was a bit appalled by what his own son had just done! And he could only hope his boy would be able to deal with the repercussions on a mental and emotional level. Gerard then fell down as he could no longer stay up on his knees, weakened by what had just happened to him. Derek, from his spot on the ground looked up at Scott and asked why didn't he tell him. Making for Scott to look down at him.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine."

And before more could be said about while Melissa wasn't sure if she should be proud of her son or not. The manipulative old bastard started to stir as he forced himself up some as he spat out the black substance. "That man should NOT be able to move. Hell, he shouldn't even be alive after that." Declared Geyer in a voice of absolute certainty.

"Kill them… KILL THEM ALL!" Roared out the old man before seemingly dropping dead for good this time.

Jackson was then seen letting go of Allison in what might have been shock, allowing for the girl to elbow him in the face. Thankfully it allowed her to get free, and just in time too as a blue jeep crashed through a wall! "Oh, of course Stiles would be involved!" Groused the Sheriff unhappily!

The Jeep ran right into the monstrous form of Jackson, earning a pained shriek from it as a bald boy could be seen slowly opening his eyes. "Did I get him!?"

He'd get his answer soon enough when the creature made his appearance. "Whoa!" Screamed the bald boy and him and the Redheaded girl with him quickly got out of the Jeep for their own safety.

Though it was apparent the Redhead had other ideas much to the despair of Natalie Martin! "Jackson! Jackson!" Cried out the girl as she stared at the boy turned monster.

A yell from the bald boy was heard but he was stopped by Scott as the now named Lydia brought out a key as the thing went to strike out at her. The key seemed to grab its attention surprisingly enough and somehow, it seemed to have an effect on him as Jackson began to look normal again much to the relief of Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore. Taking the key from the crying girl, the boy started to blink and then backed away and raised his arms a little. Hale and another man that Melissa recognized instantly as the man she'd been on a date some time ago came forward and stuck their claws into the young man's front and back. Shocking and horrifying many in the process and making for Mr. Whittemore to firmly declare he would see them in prison for life! Gasps of air could be heard coming from the boy as he was raised into the air. Moments later he was let go and Lydia rushed to him.

And held on to him as he dropped down to the floor as Derek Hale seemingly looked to be in regret of what had just happened. Even clasping Isaac Lahey's shoulder as he stepped backwards as he witnessed the scene. "Do you… Do you still…?" Came the struggled question from the dying Jackson.

A queestion that Lyda herself seemed to know the answer as she answered with an 'I do'. She started to nod rapidly as she spoke more. I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." Cried out the girl and making many a heart clench painfully at what they were seeing.

Jackson closed his eyes in relief after hearing that as he placed his head against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him tearfully. The key falling down to the ground while Mrs. Whittemore wailed in agony while her husband fell to his knees with tears of his own coming down his face. Allison and Scott's hands were seen clasping together as they watched the heartbreaking scene right in front of them as Lydia tearfully laid the body of the boy she loved down on the ground with a strange light show being seen on his face. A light show that saw the final bit of his skin return to normal. And it'd be Allison who would be heard asking where Gerard was, making those watching realize that he was apparently still alive! Making those in the medical profession wonder how the Hell that was even possible!

"He can't be far." Spoke up Chris Argent with a tone of certainty about him.

And the Police of Beacon Hills certainly hoped so as that man belonged in a cell for whatever remained of the rest of his life! Their attention was soon brought back to Lydia as she made an attempt to wipe away the tears before starting to walk away. Fresh sobs escaping her as she stopped in her tracks while the bald boy started to step towards her until he stopped suddenly. Shocked expressions were seen on the faces of those there at the scene and to the stunned amazement of everyone watching, an alive Jackson Whittemore stood up with ol' Larry making remarks about how this would have made for a very dramatic scene in a movie or tv show. Claws could be seen from the boy's hands as he seemed to have an appearance quite similar to that of the others, though his eyes were a bright shade of blue as he looked upwards and let out a mighty roar before changing to a more human look. Making for the medical profession to once again to wonder how in the Hell that was even remotely possible.

Lydia rushed to him and practically jumped into his arms, leaving for him to quickly wrap her in his own arms with a look of relief on his face. As everyone watched the heartfelt reunion with tears in their eyes, the bald boy could be heard muttering about his Jeep being scratched by they could see that he was quite possibly upset about more then just that and that it probably related to the Redheaded girl. The Whittemores had no idea what all this meant now for their son but they would do their best to support him. While many who had watched the scene as the cameras faded to black had a ton of questions on their minds and a few intended to get the answers to those questions! Among those being the medical profession and one Rafael McCall!

"Damn, that was a damn good show." Muttered ol' Larry to himself before walking off to grab himself a snack.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed and I likely woulda had this out much sooner, but things kept getting in the way. R and R!**


	42. Battle of New York!

**Battle of New York!**

 **Disclaimer: A little fun idea I've had in mind for awhile now. Crossover with the first Avengers movie and takes place a few months after season 4 of Teen Wolf. Also, should any of you ever want to try your hand at expanding on any of the ideas in this fic, you are more then welcome too. Just hit me up first so I know its happening. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! I'm also taking a few liberties with certain Netflix characters and the histories from their shows.**

 **Summary: The McCall Pack just had to have the luck of being in New York for a birthday party when the place gets attacked by aliens!**

* * *

Chaos was essentially everywhere in New York as the alien invaders swarmed all over the place, attacking people left and right and destroying a crap ton of property in the process. And for the McCall Pack of Beacon Hills, it was quite possibly the biggest and craziest thing they'd ever been part of! Which was saying a lot considering the crap they all had been dealing with for some time now! Heck, the sad thing is, they'd only been there for a birthday party of one of Kira's old friends from the area! The group had even found themselves scattered about as they fought against the invaders with all they had! Those like Allison and Kira were quite glad they had brung their weapons as a just in case sort of thing and the two girls were fighting back to back and showing just what girl power really was all about!

Even Noshiko was joining in on it as well from time to time while Chris and several cops kept themselves stationed outside of a building that was housing injured people with a very small crew of healers and the like helping them out. Among those being Melissa McCall and former nurse Claire Temple. Both were even essentially in charge of the whole thing as they did all they could to help save lives. A cut Stiles was even there as well doing what he could to help his best friend's mom out despite his very limited experience in the whole thing. Foggy Nelson and Karen Page were there as well after Matt had forced them to go there for their own safety.

Though it seemed like Elektra was far too excited to fight then what was healthy! Karen would even catch sight of Frank Castle going to town on the invaders with a huge ass gun as well thanks to the working tv nearby! "Well, nice to see he's being all he can be." Muttered Foggy and getting a light swat on the arm from a grinning Karen.

Whom was quite happy to see her kind of sort of friend being involved in the fight against the things attacking them. "I don't care if he or she is a mutant, an alien, Bin Laden himself, or whatever, we treat them as we all took an Oath to save lives!" Yelled out an irate Claire Temple as she ran by with a patient in a bed and a doctor in tow.

Said doctor having expressed unkind views until she had taken him to task for them. As they fought to save lives, the likes of Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Spider-Man, whom mostly stayed in the Queens area to ensure his Aunt stayed safe, the X-Men themselves all fought valiantly against the invaders who would wish them all dead. In the skies where the SHIELD Helicarrier was, one Agent Maria Hill was informing Nick Fury of all that was going on down below in the streets and even the skies of New York. "We've got Jessica Jones and Luke Cage down in the Bronx! Spider-Man in Queens, Castle over by Central Park, X-Men on the ground and in the sky! Daredevil and Elektra down in Hell's Kitchen and a lot of people who can't be mutants cause they look similar!"

"Really? Let me see that Agent Hill." Ordered Fury and once he got a good look at what the woman meant, he shook his head with a small grin on his face.

"Well, nice to know the Wolves are gettin' involved too."

"Wolves sir?"

"Werewolves Agent Hill."

Despite the fact the good Agent Hill had seen a lot of things since joining SHIELD, the idea of actual Werewolves was one Hell of a blow to her! Down below in the streeks of New York by Madison Square Garden, a thick cloud of dust could be seen floating about as a large grouping of Chitauri gathered about in order to root out any Earthlings that might be hiding in the area. But then, they spotted several red glowing eyes through the dust cloud, eventually revealing 11 men and women, all with red glowing eyes shining brightly. "Hah! I've not had such a good fight in years!" Yelled out a heavy set man with a long beard, long hair, old styled warrior's clothing, and a big ass battle axe.

"I had the feeling you would enjoy all this Gregori." Mused an Italian New York native in amusement.

"That he would Joseph, for Gregori is a true warrior from ages past." Spoke an Aristocratic looking woman who's outfit had seen better days!

Chuckles were had by the others but their levity was soon ruined by the invaders. " **Surrender yourselves to Master Thanatos and Lord Loki or be destroyed!** "

"Yeah, I don't think so pal!" Replied an African American man with dreads in his hair.

"For we are the Alphas of New York! And as such, this is our home and we protect it." Spoke the same woman from before.

And it seemed like a sudden roll call was the thing to do as each of the men and women spoke their names and what part of New York they resided over or even shared with another Alpha. Culminating in Scott being the last to announce himself as he had been in the middle of them all. "Scott McCall, True Alpha of Beacon Hills." Declared the young man firmly.

"Truly!?" Yelled out a surprised Gregori.

Scott only nodded at the man while the others just looked surprised. "An honor to fight with a True Alpha! Ha ha!" Yelled the long haired man proudly.

The others nodded in agreement while one Rafael McCall was spitting bullets that his son was involved in that whole damn thing! " **We care not for who or what you are, surrender or be destroyed.** "

Scott stepped forward with a determined look on his face. "Sorry, but neither of those options are all that appealing." And then as if by some stroke of luck courtesy of the universe, he and the others with him all let out loud roars as they shifted that sounded like the loudest single roar in all of history.

The invaders backed up a little nervously after hearing that as it shouldn't be possible! Moments later would see each Alpha's Pack members showing up, all ready for a fight minus Stiles as he was still at the makeshift hospital with Melissa and helping her try to keep an unhappy Alpha from getting up to join the battle due to his injuries. "For glorious battle and the safety of New York!" Yelled out Gregori as he pointed his battle axe at the invaders.

And with a yell from everyone present, they all charged at the invaders who didn't stand one single chance in Hell! Some of Kira's old New York friends however were seriously gonna grill their friend about the whole thing as soon as they saw her again!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was fun to write! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	43. Finding Malia Part 2

**Finding Malia**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Been feeling a pull to write this one lately so here it is good buddies! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: A few weeks after being brought to her human self and going through some therapy sessions, see's Malia, Lydia, and Kira having some well deserved girl time.**

* * *

Ever since being brought back to her human form after being stuck as a Coyote of all things by that Derek Hale guy several weeks ago. Malia Tate had been spending quite a bit of her time getting her life back together. Which thankfully allowed her to miss school in order to do so, though she was stuck with therapy sessions with a Marin Morrell who thankfully seemed to know about people like her. She'd even been suggested by Scott's boss Mr. Deaton as well after her kind of sort of friend had talked to the man about the whole thing regarding her. Scott, along with Hale, who seemed to radiate sour broodiness, something that got an amused grin from her boyfriend's best friend after she mentioned her view of the guy to him had even helped train her in control. Even helping ease her family into what she is now and it thankfully went over fairly well. Course if it hadn't of been for Lindsay seeing anything and the slight paranoia over her possibly telling their parents, the reveal might not have had to happen.

The Full Moon had been another thing that had been quite difficult and the added stress of Stiles barely being around hadn't helped any either. Nor did the jealousy she detected from that blonde girl Erica but she just really couldn't be bothered to care all that much where that little girl was concerned as she had so much more pressing concerns to deal with. And after the past few weeks, she had decided that it was high time that she, Lydia, and Kira all had a get together at her house. Which was something the two girls rapidly agreed on and would have invited Allison but considering their best girlfriends didn't exactly know the other, figured it would be best left alone until a later time. Once those two had arrived, laughter quickly filled her room and it was something Malia had loved a lot. Even feeling happy that she had actually managed to become friendly with Kira despite the fact she'd never intended too back when she and a few of her and Lydia's circle of friends had come up with the plan to get Stiles' attention off of Lydia and on to someone else. A plan that while cruel had sounded so good.

At least until she had actually started to fall for the bald and pale teenager who's sarcasm was something she had actually come to enjoy quite a lot! Especially since it made things that much more fun when they got into little arguments over nothing and their witty sarcastic barbs started to fly at the other! Even combining thelr little talents together to be used on others from time to time as well. That night her life had changed forever is when the reality of her actually realizing just how much she felt for Stiles is what had made her leave his room in a hurry as tears started up in her eyes as she hadn't wanted him to see that and then start asking questions. Questions she had a feeling she would answer and then lose him thanks to those answers. The fact she barely saw him since coming back made her feel like she was losing him anyway and she hated it a great deal! Especially when she had no idea why he was acting like he was and a part of her feared he had somehow learned of the plan.

Malia had even asked Lydia in private once if her boyfriend had found out or had even found someone else and the girl had answered in the negative on both counts. Though she seemed unsure of things where the plan was concerned as she mentioned hearing mocking laughter in Stiles' direction from some of their nastier friends. Making for Malia to be a little worried and yet to ask them about it for fear of what she might learn. But as the night went on with her two girlfriends, she'd tried not to even think about any of that but found that to be a bit more difficult then she liked! "Okay girl, what's going on in that head of yours?" Questioned Lydia after seeing the faraway look on the face of one of her best friends.

"Hmm… Could it be… I don't know, Stiles?" Asked Kira teasingly and making Lydia grin in amusement.

Their words brought the girl out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

Laughter from the two was their response, making her growl a little as she rolled her eyes at them. "We asked if Stiles was running around in your head." Informed Kira with a smile on her lips while Lydia only nodded in agreement.

Malia let out a sigh. "Yeah, actually, I am." Admitted the girl with another sigh.

"Haven't spoken to him huh?" Lydia asked and wondered why the Hell her long time friend hadn't done so yet!

As Hell, she never let anything stop her in the past! "No, I haven't yet. Hell, I've barely seen that boy as it is the past few weeks."

"Then why haven't you gone to him then? Cause last I remember, you were never the type to sit back and wait on someone else." Spoke up Kira curiously.

Lydia then grinned as a memory suddenly hit her. "Yeah, like that time in the 8th grade when we had that big science project and you were partnered with Johnny Lumbeck."

Laughter erupted after that from the three as Malia and Kira started to recall what their Redheaded friend was on about. Lumbeck had no ambition or drive back then to do much of anything and to this day he still doesn't. Serving to make him Annoyance Number 2 right after Greenburg in Coach Finstock's eyes. "You know what? You guys are right. I've never been the type to just sit back and I'm not about to keep doing that where MY boyfriend is concerned." Realized the girl as she stood up from the bed and her eyes went gold as determination flowed through her.

"YEAH!" Cheered Kira excitedly.

"That's my girl!" Added Lydia with her own cheer as Stiles stood no chance now!

Malia only smirked as her man had no idea what he was in for very soon. "Sorry girls, but I've got a bald boyfriend to go and see."

"Want us to come with?" Lydia asked as a part of her wanted to see where this went!

Heck, even Kira wanted to see how this went! If only so she could tell Scott at any rate as she knew he'd get a kick out of the whole thing! "Sure, you two can cut off any escapes of his."

The girls grinned over that and soon they were off to Stiles' house and declaring that whatever Deity should have pity for the boy as none of them were about too! And once they got there, they saw Derek's Camaro parked out by the curb, making them wonder what he was doing there. "Guess Derek didn't wanna go to the Argents for answers." Theorized Kira.

"Yeah, that whole thing with his family being burned alive by one of them probably would make him a little less willing to ask them." Remarked Lydia with a nod of the head while Malia was a little stunned to hear that and making the Werecoyote glad Scott wasn't dating the Argent girl anymore after finally seeing the light where Kira was concerned.

Kira would have said something about that being a bit rude but left it alone. And as they got out of the car and went towards the front door, she and Lydia would go to two different spots to try and prevent Stiles from hauling ass. The Sheriff would welcome Malia inside with a hug and a warm smile on his face. "I'm happy to have you over here again Malia." Said the man warmly and making Malia feel happy as can be over that.

"Thank you Sheriff, its… Its honestly good to be here again."

And that was the damn truth! She'd get another warm smile from the man afterwards. "I gotta say… What happened with you was hard on my son. It was like, it was like he had lost a part of himself."

Hearing that made the girl's heart clench painfully but now that she was back, she hoped that she could help the boy she had come to like so much get that part of himself back. Giving the man a re-assuring smile, she'd give him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure he gets that part of himself back Sir."

"Atta girl." Replied the man happily.

"But I gotta warn ya as you probably already saw this when you first got here, but Derek Hale's up there with him. Lookin' into somethin' I don't even wanna know about." Admitted the man as Hell, he still had trouble wrapping his damned head around the fact that the Supernatural existed for crying out loud!

Malia nodded at that and she could hear faint snippets of their talk upstairs. Though it made no sense to her whatsoever but she wasn't really caring about it to begin with as she was only here for one purpose! She soon made her way up the stairs after another hug with her boyfriend's dad and once she got to Stiles' room, she could hear arguing from the other side. " _Look, why not ask Deaton or God forbid, the freakin' Argents about this!? Its not like there's really a whole lot of legit material online when it comes to Narn War Games! And plus? Stop with the whole Erica thing okay!? Its kinda freaky even if you are her Alpha._ "

" _Stiles, if I don't at least make some kind of an effort, I'll have to hear about it. And I don't wanna hear about it okay? And uhh… I didn't think about Deaton actually._ " Malia felt amusement after hearing that sheepish admittance from the older man.

And no doubt Stiles was scoffing or rolling his eyes over the whole thing. Though she really didn't like the thing where this Erica girl was concerned! Deciding that knocking wasn't gonna cut it, she quickly opened the door and let herself in, leaving for the two males inside to gape in shock at her sudden arrival! And despite the fact she was only in a blue shirt, some black jeans, and had her hair in a ponytail with a few loose strands dangling about in her face, Stiles couldn't help but find her to be absolutely beautiful. Derek, sensing this was about to be become some sort of teen angst kind of thing, decided to quickly leave despite Stiles' attempts to keep it from happening! An awkward silence was then felt after he made his leave as Malia looked about the room that belonged to the boy she cares a great deal about.

Clearly not much had changed in the time she'd been gone and she was honestly glad for that. And when she saw a framed picture of the two of them out by the lake at Lydia's lake house, she couldn't help but give a soft smile at the sight of it. Even holding it in her hands as she momentarily lost herself in memories of that day. Stiles cleared his throat a short time later, causing her to shake herself out of the trip down memory lane. "So, what uhh… What brings you by?"

Malia sighed as she put the framed picture back down where it was. "What else would bring me by Sti?"

"An important question for Derek? Or maybe any info on what happened that night my dad mighta found? I don't know." Shrugged the boy.

"No and no. I came here to see and talk to you you dumbass."

The sneer he gave her over the insult annoyed her. "Well, you've seen me so I guess we can quickly get the talking part out of the way and go on with our lives."

That made the girl gape at him in shock as she couldn't believe she just heard that from him! "Jesus Christ Sti! Can you be less of an ass!?"

"Can you be less of a manipulative bitch!?"

Malia sucked in a breath as that could mean only thing! "You… You know?" Asked the girl a bit hesitantly.

A humorless chuckle escaped the boy she cares a great deal for. "Hah, yeah, I know. Michelle told me. Hurt me more then a damned carburetor to the face or an old asshole beatin' the crap out of me, that's for damn sure." Replied the boy bitterly as he glared angrily at her.

Making her flinch at the intensity of it as had never been something she'd seen from him in her direction. And she hated it a great deal as it hurt to see from him when it came to her. It made her want to pull her to him and kiss it away and make it all better again but something told her he wouldn't let that happen. Not just yet anyway. The fact he had apparently been hit in the face by a car part and later beaten by a jerk wasn't something she liked much at all and it made her want to go and rip apart whoever had done all that to him! She also promised herself that she was gonna have a very important talk with Michelle real soon! "Sti… I..."

"You what? Hate that I know since it means your little plan is out in the open and can't be done anymore? Well guess what? I DON'T CARE! I mourned you for months! MONTHS MALIA! And then I find that s**t out!? Do you have any idea what that did to me!? DO YOU!?" Screamed the boy angrily and making her flinch as tears threatened to come forward.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It was cruel and I never shoulda done it!"

Stiles scoffed at her, refusing to believe anything she'd just said. "Yeah, I bet you're real sorry. Probably why you left in a damn hurry that night cause the guilt was gettin' to ya."

"It… It was… And the fact I realized I had seriously fallen for you? That only made it even worse. You were one of the main things I thought about while as a Coyote for all that time..." Admitted the girl as she stepped forward and clung to him, not wanting to let him escape.

"Oh yeah? What'd you think about? More ways to make me your bitch if you ever became human again?" Asked the teenager spitefully and making a sob escape the girl.

God, she never expected this to happen and it was like a sledgehammer was being taken to her heart! She looked up at him and into his cold, angry eyes with her watery ones. "NO! God no Sti! I missed you so much! I wanted a chance to make things right with you and hope you would have enough in you to forgive me! If I hadn't… If I hadn't of left that night and you saw how I was acting and asked about it? I would have caved and answered anything you asked over it! And that? That scared the Hell out of me baby!"

"Yeah, I just bet it would have."

He tried to pull away but the tearful Coyote started to kiss him with a sense of urgency to it all. And at first, he was responding and their tongues were soon dancing in one another's mouths and her heart soared as the young girl hoped this meant good things now. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be as he shoved her away and looked at her coldly. "No, Hell no. I'm not gonna be your bitch Tate."

"YOU AREN'T MY BITCH! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND DAMNIT!" Screamed the heartbroken girl tearfully.

Stiles only shook his head at her. "No, I'm not anything. WE'RE NOT ANYTHING! HELL, WE NEVER WERE TO BEGIN WITH!"

The Sheriff then made an appearance to find out what the Hell was going on as Malia rushed to Stiles and clung to him tightly. Unfortunately, he refused to let that happen and hauled ass from the room as she fell to her knees in anguish as his dad called out for his son to get his ass back in there. Receiving no answer, he looked down at Malia with a saddened heart and soon wrapped her in his arms as she cried her heart out. The faint sounds of tires screeching could be heard as Kira and Lydia rushed to where they were and could only look on in shock over the sight of their brokenhearted best friend. Something that would quickly make Stiles persona non grata for a good while with his circle of friends and for Erica to try and dig her claws into him. Not that he was making it all that easy for her much to her immense dislike.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that was… Harsh. A part of me wants to turn this into a story rather then leaving it as a drabble/idea kind of thing. Plus, a part of me also wants to write the story of when these two got together. I'll try and have a third part to this added hopefully in the very near future.**


	44. Walkie Talkies

**Walkie Talkies**

 **Disclaimer: Just a little something that popped into my head involving Scott, Stiles, and Walkie Talkies. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

 **Summary: Over the years, Scott and Stiles has made some good use of Walkie Talkies.**

* * *

Sometime after the two had met, Walkie Talkies had been introduced to the two boys in something of an effort to save money when it came to the phone bills at the McCall and Stilinski homes and they had loved them a great deal. Using them so much that keeping them clipped to them become a second habit outside of school. Even when they got cell phones of their own they kept using the Walkie Talkies, primarily out of habit and never even realizing that quite a few people could hear what they were saying. Which had made for a confused pair of boys from time to time when someone like Jackson mocked them over something one had said to the other via the Walkie Talkies. Even when the Supernatural stuff started up, they kept using the years old devices and alarming quite a few people in the process over it! Though there was some amusement to be had considering the conversations the two had when it came to the Supernatural. This thankfully kept Allison, Jackson, and Lydia from showing up at the school thanks to Chris having a Walkie Talkie set up at the house and surprising Allison in the process as she had never heard her dad swear so much before.

Though it was alarming to hear Stiles' panicked voice over the system asking Scott if he was okay after he encountered whatever had been hunting the two at the school. This and other incidents had made many think the two were just involved in some wild fantasy thing that just tended to take horrible turns from time to time. Though it did end Scott's romance with Allison rather early thanks to an over protective Chris Argent, which had come in handy when his sister tried to kill Scott just cause he's a Werewolf. Well, that and the Code all Argents were supposed to live by. And as time went on and the conversations between the two and others who joined them like _Code, Archeress, SourWolf, Catwoman, Gentle Giant, Jakima, Wallflower, Twin 1 and Twin 2, Banshee, and Vixen_ , many in town got a little more worried over the whole thing. Especially when it came to the fact that their supposed fantasy thing was more realer then they realized creepily enough. It helped that aside from 'Code' himself, many of Scott and Stiles' friends including the two boys themselves sucked at talking in code.

How it all evaded Agent Rafael McCall though? Well, that was anyone's guess but they left it alone as it was Scott's choice to tell his dad about the truths of the world. And the man would get one Hell of a wake up call on his return to Beacon Hills while The Beast, the Dread Doctors, and the Chimera Pack were out and about. It'd all start when he heard his son's voice in a deadly serious tone come on the CB Radio! " _Code, Archeress, what's your twenty? Cause we've got The Beast headed down Crenley Road right now_ _with the Chimeras chasin' after it._ "

Chris Argent's voice then could be heard. " _We're ten minutes away from Crenley, do what you can to stop it before it gets any further._ "

" _Roger that Code. Over and Out._ "

" _Not to be a downer or anything, but what does Code expect you to do exactly True Alpha? I mean… That thing is bigger then you are and I doubt Vixen wants your cute self squished to pieces._ " Spoke up a girl that Rafael didn't recognize.

" _I've got a plan for that one Catwoman._ " Came the voice of Stiles and groans could be heard after that on the radio.

Making for Stiles to get a bit defensive. " _Hey! My plan is a good one! Its a really good, solid plan!_ "

" _Biles, you know I love you but even I have to admit your plans can kinda suck at times._ "

" _Coyote! Where's the trust and loyalty!?_ "

" _Probably at home under the sheets._ "

" _You are NOT helping Wallflower!_ "

Rafael was so damned confused by that point and was more than ready to get on the CB Radio and have a word or two with them! Course when he tried he couldn't quite do so thanks to the damned different frequencies! And after hearing someone with the handle of 'Jakima' mention he wanted to hear 'Biles' plan, if only for the amusement factor, Stiles was finally able to share it. Shocking many as they all knew he loved that jeep! " _Well, Code did say to keep it from gettin' any further and this is the best idea I got!_ "

The man didn't have time to hear else what else was said as some giant creature came right at him! Only for a certain blue jeep to smash right into it! Sending the thing flying a good distance away as well. Despite the pain he was in, Scott quickly got out and headed to the form of The Beast while Stiles realized who else was around in addition to the pouting Chimeras! "Ohh great guys… We've got Agent Jackass here." Groused the boy in annoyance.

Groans could be heard after that as Rafael shakily got out of his Suburban and walked towards Stiles with an unhappy expression on his face. " _Try not to antagonize him too much Biles._ "

" _Now She-Wolf, you know that's hard for him to do._ " Spoke up a laughing Lydia that soon had Cora joining in on and making for Stiles to roll his eyes at the two.

 _Clearly lettin' those two become real good friends was a seriously bad idea._

He didn't have long to think about that though as Scott's dad came up to him. "You mind telling me what the Hell just happened!?"

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Called out an amused Tracy.

Though the levity and any response Stiles had was cut off when The Beast roared all of a sudden and Scott went flying through the air and right on top of the hood of Stiles' Jeep with a groan. "Uhh… Hold that thought for a moment wouldja?" Requested the young man as quickly got out of the wrecked Jeep and along with Hayden helped Scott get down as The Beast hauled ass.

Stiles then quickly grabbed his Walkie Talkie. " _This is Biles to everybody else, The Beast is on the run once again. Do you copy?_ "

Affirmatives were heard and those who could soon chased after the thing, including the Chimera Pack while the two boys were left to deal with an irate and confused Rafael McCall. " _Biles, is my boyfriend okay though?_ " Asked a concerned Kira.

Instead of answering her himself, he handed his device to a groaning Scott and went to keep his best friend's dad from bothering him. Scott quickly told the girl he loves that he was fine, even if he didn't sound anything close to it! Making for Kira to promise him that once they were done for the night, she was going to personally ensure that for herself! Causing for a few catcalls and the like to be heard from the others! "STOP STALLING AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON ALREADY! SCOTT, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Silly I know, but never nothin' wrong with some silly from time to time!**


	45. Alpha Boyd

**Alpha Boyd**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little something I thought of awhile back but hadn't gotten around to until now. Why there apparently isn't anything like this (as far as I know) is beyond me.**

 **Summary: Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes managed to successfully get away from Beacon Hills and to a new Pack and a new life.**

* * *

Neither of the two had thought it would be all that easy after they had left Beacon Hills for a safer place featuring a Pack that wasn't involved in life threatening situations. But surprisingly enough, after they had ended up in Arcata, California and barely enough money for a hotel room, they had been visited a short time later by the presiding Alpha of the area. Something that had initially freaked the two out something fierce until she'd been able to calm them down as at first they thought two things. That one, she was actually a Hunter. Or that two, she was actually there on Derek's behalf to bring them back. But once she let her eyes glow red and explained who she was and why she was there, the two let out sighs of relief as Erica held on to Vernon's muscular frame and nearly in tears thanks to the worries, stress, and fears. Rosalind Carmona had been the star jewel of her family as the representative of the 8th generation of the Carmona family. At least until she'd been Bitten in the 70's by a rogue traveling Alpha in her teenage years and then cast out of the family for being a slight against God in their views. Something that had had a profound impact on the young lady that would shape all her future decisions in life.

She never did learn who had Bitten her but after being taken in by the then Alpha of the area and cared for greatly by him, his wife, and their Pack, she soon started to not even care about that. Rosalind had even become like a daughter to the two leaders of the Pack and well loved by everyone else. To the point that she was chosen to be the next leader of the Pack when George Keller ended up on his deathbed and passed it on to her via a ritual involving their claws to the back of the neck. Anna, his wife, along with their Emissary helped the new Alpha out greatly and still did to this very day. The fact nobody had even contested against this said a lot about their opinion of her as well. Rosalind had gently explained to the two runaway Betas that she had sensed them in her territory and quickly began to seek them out to determine if whether or not they represented a threat to her. Something both teens quickly made sure to tell her wasn't the case at all. Even explaining what all had happened to begin with to bring them to where they are now to the Alpha.

Something that broke the woman's heart as she heard their tale and made a decision then and there to bring them into her Pack. And while there had been a little worry and the like over it, the two were pretty much openly welcomed much to their shared relief. Rosalind at a later point would even help encourage the two to make contact with their families and even Derek himself since it was rumored he had been looking for them for some time after learning of a deadly threat in the area. The talk with their families and Derek himself had surprisingly gone well, though only the families knew where they were and even were convinced to move out to where they were. Along with being told of what they are now and thankfully being accepted for it. And despite their newcomer status, Boyd and Erica quickly became liked by everyone in the Pack and in the town. As Boyd was always willing to lend a hand to those who needed it and Erica could often be seen as a shoulder to lean on for young girls.

Especially if any of them had Epilepsy like she did at one point. Tragedy however, would strike in late 2019 for Rosalind due to a car wreck thanks to a drunk driver. And if it wasn't for her Wolf abilities, she wouldn't have made it alive to the hospital. Allowing for her to make one last action as Alpha. Passing on the status of Alpha itself to Boyd in the same ritual George had done with her years prior. Something he never even wanted to begin with but Rosalind had been adamant about it and Boyd, not wanting to deny her anything in her final moments, accepted it. Several of the Pack members had left after that. Not cause of Vernon Boyd being the new Alpha, but cause they couldn't deal with the memories of the area anymore after they had lost Rosalind thanks to that car wreck. But Boyd had made sure to tell them they were more than welcome to return once they were ready. The young man felt overwhelmed from time to time and if it hadn't of been for Erica, a still living Anna, and their long time Emissary, he felt that he probably never would have lasted as an Alpha.

His first true test as the new Alpha of the Arcata territory would come when a kid turned himself into a Berserker out of revenge for all the bullying he'd been through. Boyd would end up with a broken arm and a few broken ribs by the time he'd been able to stop it and Erica had been none too happy with him over it as well! Something many in the Pack found amusing, especially when they learned the girl had forced him to sleep on the couch for two weeks as punishment. A punishment that nicely enough ended when he finally proposed to her much to her immense happiness. Though it was said that their dads had something to do with it but proof never could be found of it. Well, aside from a few knowing grins anyway. The two would have a wedding soon after as neither wanted to wait and nearly everyone in town had shown up for it as it had been considered to be the biggest event to hit the place in years! Sometime later would see the Boyd family returning to Beacon Hills for the first time in years due to a decision that had to be made.

One involving if whether or not the Supernatural should be revealed. And since Scott McCall, the first True Alpha in a long time resided over the small town and protected it to the best of his ability with his Pack of Humans, Werewolves, Werecoyotes, Banshees, Kitsunes, and a few Wiccas. It was felt that it was for the best that the decision be made there. Scott was honestly surprised by Vernon's being an Alpha but warmly and happily greeted him with open arms. Gladdened that he and Erica had done extremely well for themselves since they had left. Derek himself was proud as Hell of his former Betas and was surprised when both hugged him rather then hit him for the Hell he'd put them through when they were younger. Erica would just say that they had long since gotten past it as it did neither any good to stay buried in the past. Even saying that he was more then welcome to come and visit them in Arcata. An offer that was given to the rest of the McCall Pack, though somewhat hesitantly when it came to Chris Argent. But the man could definitely understand that considering past events.

How the meeting to discuss whether or not the Supernatural went however? Well, that's a story for another time. But it did bring about a tightly formed alliance between the Boyd and McCall Packs. Especially when two single Packmates from each Pack met one another for the first time and instantly felt drawn to the other. No matter what happened as the years went on, Vernon and Erica Reyes-Boyd would be forever thankful to the kindness of one Rosalind Carmona that had thankfully changed their lives for the better.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This possibly has the potential to be a story. Especially when they are first meeting Rosalind and the transition to her Pack and even after that. And if anyone wants to try their hand at it, they are more then welcome too!**


	46. Vengeance

**Vengeance**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this was pretty much inspired by an old Kim Possible/Ghost Rider fic I came across years ago. Also nicely enough gives me a chance to write something featuring Allison in a more positive light then what I've done regarding her character the past few times I wrote anything involving her. Takes place a few hours after her death in 3B.**

 **Summary: An Angel of Vengeance gives Allison another chance at life. Though it comes with a price.**

* * *

Allison Argent honestly had no idea where she was. As all around her was a black void that was pretty much nerve racking as Hell for the girl and hoped this wasn't some sick idea of the Nogitsune's in play. And if it was… Did that mean she was really and truly dead after her final moments in Scott's arms? She honestly didn't know and that scared her greatly. " **Be at peace, child. For this is no trick of the Fox's.** " Called out a deep voice that made the girl jump.

And once she looked for the source of the voice, her eyes widened at the bright light that had somehow appeared behind her! "Wha… What are… You?"

" **I am Raguel, an Archangel of the Lord.** " Allison gasped at that as she had honestly never put much stock in the whole Angels thing!

But yet, here was one now right in front of her! But then she raised her chin as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick of the Nogitsune's?"

A chuckle came from the bright light. " **Would the Fox know you placed bubble gum in Jimmy Nelves' hair in the 3** **rd** **grade?** "

"Uhh… No… Not, not at all!" Replied the girl in shock as no way would it have been able to know that!

And once she realized that, she couldn't help but feel greaty shocked and quite frightened of what this Heavenly being may do to her considering some of her actions! " **Peace, child. You need not fear** **consequences of your past actions from me.** "

"That's… That's good. I guess." Muttered the girl in shock and some relief.

Another chuckle escaped the bright light. Making her look at it again and feeling a bit curious. "Are you here to guide me to the Afterlife?"

" **No, actually, I am not. Instead, I am here to offer you a chance to return to your friends and defeat the Fox.** "

The young girl's eyes widened in great surprise over that one! But why her? Surely she wasn't worthy of something that special! "Why me? Why not someone like Erica? Or Boyd?"

" **It is felt that you are the best choice for this. But they will assist you in your journey to not only rid the Earth of the Fox's taint, but the taint of others.** " Their return to the living would feature altered memories where their families were concerned even if the idea of doing so was a bit repulsive to the Angelic being.

 _Oh wow…._

This was big, no, huge! But she couldn't help but wonder who or what else would need to be rid of and had a feeling they were not the kind of threats you dealt with lightly. Especially if they came for the Nemeton's power… But could she truly say no to this? Say no to living up to her Code? Allison found herself realizing that she couldn't do that. Not at all. Looking up at the bright light again, she gave her answer. "I'll do it." Said the girl firmly.

" **You do your family proud, child. But know this, accepting comes with a great price as you will be using a gift forged of Hellfire to ensure what must be done is done.** "

The idea of using something like actual Hellfire bothered her a little but its a price she felt she could take if it meant helping keep others safe. "Like I said, I'll do it. I'm willing to pay the price if it helps save lives."

" **Very well Allison Argent, descendant of Marie-Jean Valet-Argent. And may God be with you.** " Intoned the voice and the light from it grew brighter until it suddenly vanished.

And causing her to inhale air as she returned to the living in a very enclosed space. But she didn't stay there long as a door opened and pulled her out of the area. The one responsible being a smiling Vernon Boyd the 4th along with Erica Reyes. Making her hug the two rather quickly in relief that apparently she hadn't been dreaming or been manipulated by the Nogitsune. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm so sorry." Sobbed the girl into the bigger teenager's chest as she apologized to not only him but Erica as well.

Erica placed a hand of comfort on her exposed upper arm. "The fact you're truly repentant is more then enough for me girl." Said the blonde girl seriously and soon found herself in a hug by the other girl.

Who soon started to blush once she realized she was practically naked thanks to the cloth falling off her body! Earning chuckles from her fellow teenagers! "Here, put this on and then we'll get out of here and help the others." Said Boyd as he brought forward some clothes for her that she gratefully took and quickly got changed while he and Erica turned around to give her privacy.

Both were still surprised as Hell to be back in the land of the living but also happy as can be over it since it meant they had a second chance again. The fact Scott McCall is a freaking Alpha now is something both definitely had to see for themselves as well! "Okay, I'm done." Announced Allison and the two turned around and Erica let out an appreciative sound of approval.

As Allison was dressed in black boots, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. "Damn girl, lookin' good!" Declared Erica with Boyd nodding in agreement and causing Allison to smile at the two in thanks.

The three then made their way out of the Beacon Memorial Hospital's morgue and causing more then one person to look their way in shock as one of them had been very much dead a short time ago! And as they walked, their bodies burst into flames and each soon had flaming skulls instead of their normal heads and it shocked the Hell out of those who had seen it as never before had they seen anything like it! Boyd and Erica provided details to Allison as they left the building along with what seemed like built in knowledge into her own head over how to access her Hellfire gift and what all she could currently do. Along with being able to do in the future as she got stronger. Once outside, three motorcycles awaited them and they all quickly got on them and the Hellfire around them quickly modified the bikes for their purposes and they were soon off to rid the world of the Nogitsune and its taint.

Boyd and Erica would even help against the Oni and thus preventing Aiden's death. Which would give Derek one Hell of a shock once they reverted to their normal selves! The sight of a walking figure on fire and a skull alarmed those in the school once they had captured the fly form of the Nogitsune. " **Give it to me Isaac. Give me the Triskele Urn.** " Ordered the flaming figure as it walked towards them.

"Umm… You'll have to forgive me if I'm not exactly a hundred percent on board with that plan." Replied the teenager nervously as Scott and Lydia helped Stiles stand up while Kira readied her sword to strike out if need be.

A chuckle escaped the figure. " **You need not fear me Isaac, for one of of my purposes here on this Earth is to rid it of the tainted presence within the Urn.** **But if it helps you to trust me...** "

Confused by those last few words, the group watched in shock as the flaming figure somehow took on a more normal appearance! The appearance of Allison Argent herself for that matter! "What the Hell!?" Asked a stunned Scott in anger as what kind of sick joke was this!?

"More like Heaven, but Hell has a little to do with it." Responded Allison jokingly but also a bit serious.

"You can't… You can't be real." Muttered Isaac brokenly and making Allison's heart break for him.

Lydia however could plainly see the whole thing was real. And she wasn't sure if it was cause of her Banshee powers or something else but she just knew it was her best friend somehow alive again! Even rushing to her despite Scott and Stiles' attempts to preven it and hugging the life out of her best friend! And rather tearfully at that while Allison hugged her back just as equally tight. "Its really me you guys, I'm back for however long it takes me to complete my task here on Earth."

"Task? What, what kind of task? Cause that sounds kinda big." Rambled Kira a little as she tried to comprehend everything.

"The task of ridding our world of certain taints."

"Oh." Definitely a big thing then!

Allison only smiled at her and the group soon made their way outside where the others were, which featured more shocks as apparently Boyd and Erica were alive again too! And Chris nearly fainted when he saw that Allison was with them too! Even hugging the life out of her while he cried and thanked God or whoever for giving him his baby girl back. Everyone, especially Scott had a lot of questions for Allison, Boyd, and Erica over how they had come back and what this whole task thing was about. Isaac would finally hand over the Triskele Urn after Allison had laid one heck of a kiss on him and earning a few catcalls from Erica over it while Chris narrowed his eyes at the two, not cause of the fact Isaac's a Werewolf this time around, but cause he's a teenaged boy!

The Triskele Urn was held up in to the air and both Boyd and Erica each put a hand on it and everyone present would get quite the show as all three lit up on fire as their heads turned into skulls! " **We are the Ghost Riders, Spirits of Vengeance! And it is time you met your end Nogitsune as Vengeance has come for you at last.** " Spoke the trio all at the same time and making Chris' eyes widened as there had been many stories of the Ghost Rider in the past!

Even a section dedicated to them in the Bestiary! And the man could only hope they hadn't had to sell their souls for this un-Earthly power. The Urn soon became covered in flame and a faint shriek could be heard from inside it until it died away and the flames also fading away once it had. Revealing the Urn to be completely flame free as if it had never even been on fire to begin with. " **Peace has come at last for its victims.** " Spoke Allison before she and the others returned to their normal forms and she handed over the Urn to Derek.

Who was a bit wary of it at first but took it in the end. None of them was sure of where things would go from here and the fact none of them had to explain things to the Reyes and Boyd families was certainly a plus! Course they did have to come up with a fairly good explanation involving Allison however! Said girl would even be rather helpful in kicking Scott's ass into high gear where Kira was concerned. Something the young Kitsune was grateful for as she hadn't been all that sure of where things stood between herself and Scott and would even hug Allison for her part in things. And Peter would make the mistake of showing his face around the three Riders as he had been quite unwilling to believe what all he had been hearing recently.

Something that would ultimately be his undoing as Allison would give him the Penance Stare for all his past crimes. An action that would make him go mad with grief and regret until he ended up in Eichen for it. Even feeling the pain of all his actions that he had inflicted on others. Which nobody had been especially bothered by since he wasn't all that liked to begin with! The Riders of the McCall Pack were here to stay and they would make whoever tried anything come to seriously regret it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yay for getting this written out!**


	47. Scott VS Mala Noche

**Scott VS. Mala Noche**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. You might recall the Mala Noche from CSI: Miami and I decided to use them here for this. Also somewhat inspired by Marvel's latest Netflix offering, Luke Cage for this one. Though I actually have another idea or two kinda like this one. Also, takes place a few hours after Night School.**

 **Summary: After a rather harsh attack on Scott by the Hispanic gang known as Mala Noche, he's feeling angry and ready to do something about them.**

* * *

Ever since mid-September, Scott had been targeted by the Hispanic gang known as Mala Noche. A group with suspected terrorist links that had been trying to get him to join them ever since they laid on eyes on him. As they had felt he was the perfect choice for a fresh young new recruit even if he did have an Asthma problem. His constant rejections of them however had slowly started to piss the group off, not even giving a damn if they had been warned off by the local Sheriff about him. And after his most recent rejection of him, several of the gang's members decided that Scott needed to be taught a lesson and grabbed him from his house and causing a huge ruckus in the process. Nobody had seen him for four days after that and Melissa was beside herself with fear and hoping like Hell her baby boy was okay. Agent McCall had even shown up to help find his and Melissa's son and on more then one occasion had seen those who knew the mother and son witness a nasty argument between the parents of Scott. Allison herself was feeling guilty for how she had treated Scott the last time she saw him and wished like Hell her last moments had been so much better between the two of them.

Stiles at one point had even come clean about Scott's claim about Derek since there had been the thinking that he'd been behind the whole thing. And once they learned it wasn't him, the thought of Mala Noche involvement began to be heavily considered. Something that would be confirmed for a fact when Scott was dropped off outside on the steps of Beacon Memorial Hospital by several of the gang members after it was felt he had learned his lesson and would be given time to think about his next big decision. The beatings they had put him through had been pure Hell for the young man and he felt a sense of violation and loss of innocence thanks to the whole damned thing. And it made him pissed as Hell for it all as well. Pissed to the point he was looking to do something about the group as he was tired of them harrassing not only him but others as well. And if they wanted an answer from him? Well, he was about to give them one.

And it wouldn't be one they were gonna like either. Thanks to his healing ability, he'd even been able to heal faster then normal for a person and used this to his advantage to slip out of the hospital as quietly and sneakily as possible. Even running into Deaton at one point who had taken him to the Animal Clinic where Scott had an angry moment or two since he could tell the man knew more then what he was letting on too. Something the good doctor even admitted too and told him all he knew and what he was once. Later giving Scott the thought of whether or not his boss could provide him with some kind of means of protection against all forms of harm. "I may have something like that. But Scott? It comes with a price."

"I don't care so long as it helps me take them down." Replied the young man stonily.

Deaton sighed at the answer. "You might if what I use ends up becoming permanent."

"Like I said, I really don't care."

"Very well, come with me then." Ordered the man.

Scott followed his boss back to the examination room and was soon told to take off his top, something he did with some reluctance and watched as Deaton applied some kind of green symbol on his chest. One that instantly faded away once it was completed, making the angry young man look up at his boss in shock and confusion. "What, what was that? What just happened?"

"That was a Rune protection spell. One that will protect you from anything and its fading like it has means that your body and the Rune has accepted one another. Because of this Scott, it means it is is permanent and you'll never be rid of it. Much like how being a Werewolf is permanent unless death happens." He informed his young employee very seriously who only nodded in understanding.

Learning that being a Werewolf permanently was more of a thing that bothered him then the whole Rune bit did for the young man. But it was something he would worry about later. "Thanks, Deaton. For everything. I uhh… I might be late for work for awhile."

Deaton only smiled and nodded in understanding. "Of course, but be careful out there okay? Not only because of the Mala Noche, but cause of your own Wolf side."

"I will." Replied the young man and soon he was gone into the light of day, determined to track down all members of Mala Noche and rid the town of them for good.

As he left, Alan Deaton watched on and gave a Celtic prayer for the young man on his journey. Sticking to the shadows and using the speed of the Wolf, which took some getting used to, he made it to Stiles' house in a matter of minutes and got in through the window and was thankful his best friend wasn't there at the moment. He then quickly looked through his best friend's stuff as he was pretty sure that his best bud had a lot of information related to Mala Noche. Information he would use for his purposes and quickly took pictures of all the information Stiles had. Once that was done, he quickly left and went after his first target. A suspected drug lab in a storage room at a Sports store that catered to all things Soccer. Or Football as it was called in Mexico. And to his immense surprise but satisfaction, one of his attackers was even manning the register at the store and the guy helpfully got him into the storage room. Well, if you call being thrown through the storage room door as helpful anyway. Exclamations could be heard and once Scott made his way inside and let himself be known, he got a bullet to the gut.

One that bounced right off him and hit a nearby wall much to his and the Mala Noche members' surprise! _Whoa! It seriously does work!_

"I don't know how you did that little Ese, but either way, you gonna be dead for showin' up in here!" Called out the one who shot him while the others agreed.

Scott only glared at him and instead of saying anything, he let out a yell and charged at the men. Causing a lot of racket to be heard thanks to their fight. A fight that took a bit to finish considering his limited experience in fighting, but he had managed to pull off a victory and once he was done, he dusted off his hands and left the store. But not before carving a number one into the side of the building next to the door. Cops arrived soon after he left for his next target and along the way he found two more of his attackers harrassing Mrs. Gallie and the young Wolf quickly made short work of the two much to Mrs. Gallie's surprise! "Scott! Shouldn't you be in the hospital young man!?"

"Probably, but I got better." Was all he said as he walked off, leaving her completely dumbfounded.

Once she got over her dumbfoundedness, Mrs. Gallie quickly put in a call to the police before calling Scott's mother as she doubted the kind nurse and mother knew what her son was doing! Along the way, Scott would even help out a few Deputies during a shoot out they were involved with thanks to a few low lifes and had even Shifted much to the stunned surprise of the crooks. Shortly after, the Deputies were arresting the crooks while trying to get Scott to stop walking off even though he ignored it completely. Unfortunately for him however, he'd have the luck of running into Kate Argent who only smirked at him. "Well, and here I was thinking of you as this really cute little puppy that my Niece found herself so taken by."

"Look, I don't want any trouble with you alright? I haven't killed anyone and I don't plan too." He quickly told her while tensing up.

"Then what's with the bullet holes and blood then kiddo? Cause to me, that's kinda suspicious and the last thing I wanna do is hurt my beautiful Niece's Boyfriend."

A frown came her way from him. "Haven't you heard? She broke up with me. As for the blood and bullet holes? That's what happens when you get into it with Mala Noche."

"Oh ho! So you're the one roughing those guys up! Little payback for what they did to you huh?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that." Replied Scott as he brushed past her and making her look at him as he walked on.

She then called out to him. "My family lives by a Code, you know! And I may have to enforce it if you kill anyone!" Granted, she would likely kill him anyway, Code or not.

"If that's what you hafta do, then what's what you hafta do." Called out Scott in return.

Making her chuckle as she shook her head and then got back into her Suburban and drove off. Figuring she had done her part for now while wondering just how successful the kid would be where the Mala Noche are concerned. The young Wolf soon found himself outside of an 8 story building that the Noche had taken over and was being constantly watched by two plainclothes Deputies, who watched in surprise as some freaky looking kid that was possibly Scott McCall ripped off a car door and then burst through the front door of the building with the ripped off car door. Prompting them to radio it in and wait for back up to arrive. While they waited and began to hear noises from inside the building, which was starting to have bodies everywhere, Scott was expressing himself quite well with the gang and none of them were liking it that much! Course, one in particular especially didn't like it after getting a car door wrapped securely around him!

Along the way, he found a little boy who had apparently been sold to the group by his own parents in order to support their drug habits, a fact that pissed off Scott a great deal and once he was done taking out the trash, he grabbed the little boy and made his way down stairs. Occasionally knocking out anybody who hadn't been knocked out just yet so that they wouldn't be a pain in the ass. He'd also ensured that their cash and drugs had been completely destroyed, an action that left him quite satisfied for having done it. And right as he and the little boy were getting down the final steps, Agent McCall and Sheriff Stilinski made their appearances! And both men weren't too happy with Scott for having put himself in a very life threatening situation either! Several news crews were even outside as well and the little boy quickly hid his face in Scott's shoulder due to being horribly frightened by everything.

Scott quickly took the little scared boy to an ambulance, completely ignoring the reporters, his father, and Stiles' dad as well. And it was a little on the heart breaking side when he tried to hand over the little boy known as Chad to the EMT's that he didn't want to be separated from Scott. "Hey, I promise, I'll be right here with you little buddy. Okay?" His soothing words got a nod from the boy and true to his word, he stuck right by him.

A question however turned his attention towards the reporters while the EMT's continued to check out little Chad. Said question being a two parter wondering who he was and why he was doing what he was doing. Scott looked at everyone gathered before answering. "I'm getting rid of Mala Noche as this town does NOT want them here. As for who am I? I'm Scott McCall." He then climbed inside the ambulance with Chad amidst the shouts of the reporters and they soon drove off with Agent McCall quickly following along as he wanted a word with his son damnit!

And he wasn't the only one either as well! Mala Noche themselves wanted to have a little 'talk' with Scott over his actions and things would get quite intense in the coming days until he finally brought them down for the time being since they were only a small group of the organization that had been looking to expand into the area. An organization that would come calling sooner or later. But Scott wouldn't be be bothered by that and swore to himself that if they wanted to come here and cause problems, he'd be more than willing to show them why that was a bad idea. Melissa would not be a happy camper either! Even grounding her son til he was 30! Not that it stopped him much to her annoyance!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yay for getting that out of my system!**


	48. Surprise From The Past!

**Surprise From**

 **The Past!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here in this nutty little idea of mine involving the Altered Life verse I've created. This is just a little something I wanted to do that won't actually have any impact with the actual story.**

 **Summary: Scott's in for a surprise from the past thanks to a sexcapade of his!**

* * *

Life had been fairly decent for a majority of Beacon Hills residents, Scott's mom finally knew the truth about him and the others being Werewolves and those who weren't and what they had to do with the whole thing. Sure, at first she had freaked like a mother lover but eventually had learned to accept it. Though she firmly told Kali to keep the fangs and claws away from their activities in bed much to Scott and the twins's horror and everyone else's amusement. Naturally, things would go to Hell one afternoon when an incessant knocking came at the door and by the time Melissa answered it, nobody save for a basket was present. Frowning in annoyance, the nurse mother knelt down and gasped in shock when she removed the blanket and saw a sleeping baby under it! Along with a folded up piece of paper tucked in next to the little girl! Quickly taking the basket inside and gently placing it and the baby on the coffee table, Melissa quickly read the note and got quite… Angry. "SCOTT RICARDO MCCALL!" Screamed out the angry mother and waking up the baby instantly and causing her to pick the little girl up and try and soothe her.

Scott himself soon made an appearance and looking quite freaked out in the process! "I didn't do it! Honest to the Creator herself!"

Melissa fixed him a steely glare that had him backing up a little with his hands forward as a defensive gesture. "Oh, you did. You DEFINITELY did it!"

"Did what!? I haven't done anything! Lately!"

Not for trying though! "You see this baby?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

She then handed him the note that had been left with the baby known as Meleesa and watched as he read it. His eyes going wide as he blanched and then looked at her in horror. "Kanela had a baby?"

A nod was his answer. "And I'm the father!?"

"Yep."

"Does she have any idea how bad an idea it is to leave the kid here with me!?"

"I guess not. But she did so anyway."

"But… I'm not ready to be a father! This, this kid is gonna be sexier then I am and I can't handle that!" Whined Scott pitifully as knocking came at the door and Melissa instantly went to answer it and on the other side was Kali and the twins themselves.

Looking back at her son as she let them in with worried expressions on their faces, she told him flat out that he was in fact going to have to handle it! "Handle what?" Wondered Kali curiously while wondering even more about the baby in her girlfriend's arms!

"Apparently, our son and some Fairie… God that is weird to even think about, met and had a kid together."

"WHAT!?" Bellowed the newly arrived trio.

"We used protection! A lot of it!" Whined Scott, as seriously, they had made a very heavy investment into condoms thank you very much!

"Well clearly it didn't work." Growled an angry Kali.

"And now, cause she's an unwed Fairie in the Seelie Court, whatever the HELL that is, she had to give up this beautiful baby girl for both of their sakes…"

Cooing noises came from the little girl as Scott whimpered at the craziness of the whole thing! "It must be truly serious then for one of them to willingly give up a Fae baby. Especially one from that Court." Said Kali as she was handed the baby and started going gaga over it much to the shock and horror of Scott.

While the twins just felt amused more then anything else at seeing the most badass woman they knew acting like how she was! "You know… Its almost like Karma." Mused Ethan and making Aiden snort in amusement.

"How so!?" Exclaimed Scott as seriously! This is not Karma! This is just bad all around!

Chris was gonna kill him! He just knew it! The man was gonna shoot a Wolfsbane laced bullet straight up his ass and then probably give him pointers about being a father while glaring at him the entire time! No telling what Momma Noshi, Allison, then again he didn't really care what she thought of him considering how she's been acting lately, and Kira would do! God, he hoped he wouldn't lose her as it is over this whole thing! Ethan looked at his panicked 'brother' with a wide grin on his face. "Cause, bro, all the tail chasing you've done has finally come back to haunt you."

"Yep, and when little Mel is all grown up, you're gonna have one Hell of a time keeping boys from her."

Scott went white over that as he knew how boys thought a majority of the time! Cause Hell, he is one! They all watched as his eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he fell backwards with a loud thump on to the floor. Making little Mel stir some as well while the twins were seriously wishing they had recorded that while laughing! "I am so angry right now its not even funny." Groused Melissa as she looked at her cooing girlfriend.

"But… At least this little girl is gonna be among family as it should be." Nods of agreement were had at that.

"So, who wants to tell the others?" Asked Aiden with a large grin on his face. As the reactions promised to be great!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, Ain't I horrible?**


	49. To Seek Answers

**To Seek Answers**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place 20 minutes later after Derek leaves Scott's room in Lunatic after bringing him home.**

 **Summary: An explosion at Scott's leads to many seeking answers.**

* * *

Melissa McCall had practically been inconsolable ever since her son was brought into the hospital following their home being blown up and him being found on the front lawn unconscious and unresponsive despite EMT's doing what they could to get a response from him. Parts of his body had been bandaged thanks to the flying debris of the explosion and it was more then likely he would have horrible burn scars on him for the remainder of his life unless plastic surgery was involved. The Sheriff had held Melissa in his arms as she cried hard over what had happened to her baby boy. Allison had been hysterically grief stricken after learning of the news after a tearful Stiles had called her up. And had rushed to the hospital not even caring about the recent events with her ex with her parents and Aunt following along for the ride. Lydia had shown up soon afterwards to provide moral support for her best friend as well. After three days, so far only the remains of a bomb had been found in the charred remains of the household and rumor had it that Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe had been the one responsible for giving Jackson Whittemore a black eye for his unkind words towards Scott.

Agent Rafael McCall had also shown up to help find the one or ones responsible and was vastly unhappy over the lack of finding the one responsible. Derek Hale was even a possible suspect considering Scott had fingered him for the attack at the high school some days before and the man had been hard as Hell to find as well. Even with the Hunters trying to track him down for that matter. After the 4th day of only the bomb remains to go on and many in the community giving all sorts of support to the McCall family, Alan Deaton had shown up at the hospital with an idea that could help them learn of what happened. Though it certainly had its risks as what he had in mind could reveal more then just who was responsible for the bombing of the McCall home. However, quite a few people minus the Argent adults were highly skeptical of the whole thing including Stiles himself! "Man, no offense to you or anything as I know my boy Scott looks up to ya, but callin' up a God to find out what happened!? That's some crazy talk!" Declared an incredulous Harley while Melissa was looking at the man angrily.

"I realize how it sounds, but all I ask for is a chance to allow me to do this." Implored the man.

"I think you need to leave Mr. Deaton, this is no joking matter." Warned Meiissa unhappily with Rafael nodding in agreement.

The man looked towards the mother of his young protege and was about to say something when Chris Argent did so first. "Let him do it, Deaton knows what he's talking about." Said the man firmly.

Deaton wasn't sure if he should be grateful for that or not. "If this doesn't work, I promise I will walk away and never be in contact with you or Scott again."

Melissa gave it serious consideration and then decided that what the Hell, why not let the obviously crazy man do the whole God calling thing. "You can't be serious!" Hissed a certain Agent.

"I am Raf, I am. God help me, I am."

Frowning in annoyance over that as Deaton stood a short distance away from Scott's bed with everyone minus Jackson and Danny, he began to speak. "Great Dagda, member of the Tuatha De Danann, I, Alan Deaton, your faithful Druid son, beseech you to impart knowledge upon us in order to learn the truths behind our young friend, Scott McCall's stay in the hospital. It is our hope that with your aide, we will know who is responsible and bring him or her to justice."

His words had been strong and clear and at first, it seemed like nothing was happening and someone was about to say something to that effect when the room suddenly went black. "What the Hell just happened!?" Demanded to know Dr. Geyer in alarm.

A question several others wanted to know as well! "I believe Dagda himself has answered my request." Replied Deaton helpfully and feeling grateful it had happened to begin with!

" _Hit him again, and you'll see me get angry._ " Came the voice of Scott McCall from the darkness and making everyone look at his prone form but seeing that he wasn't even awake confused them even more.

" _You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you._ "

" _Did you find it?_ "

" _How am I supposed to find one bullet!? They have a million! This house is like… The fricken Wal-Mart of guns!_ "

Snorts of amusement could be heard after that despite the fact many in the room were quite curious over that bit of dialogue along with the angry bit! "Thank God he found that thing or I woulda had a lifetime of nightmares." Grumbled Stiles to himself.

"And why exactly was my son looking for a bullet?" Asked Melisssa with a hint of warning to her voice that she was not to be messed with on this.

Stiles winced after that. "Uhh… Well… He was lookin' for it in order to save Derek Hale's life."

"Oh, so THAT'S who I shot the night I came into town!?" Asked Kate a bit surprised but not terribly concerned.

"Maybe?"

"The fact you opened fire on someone does not sit well with me."

"Or me." Added Agent McCall right after the Sheriff had spoken.

Kate shrugged her shoulders unconcernedly while Chris just glared at her. As they did NOT need any sort of Law Enforcement focus on them damnit! " _Scott, I just want you to remember one thing for tonight._ " Came the voice of Lydia from the darkness.

" _Uhh, winning isn't everything?_ "

" _Nobody likes a loser."_

"That's what you were saying to him that night!? Lydia, what the Hell!?" Snapped Allison unhappily while Melissa gave the Redhead an unhappy look.

Lydia winced a little. "I'm sorry! But there had been a rumor he was going to quit and then there was the whole thing where Jackson had been hurt and that had annoyed me! So I did my best to ensure Scott played at his best to ensure we had a winning game! Because I don't date the Captain of the losing team."

"Wow, how pathetically high school of you." Remarked Kate snidely.

A glare was sent her way by the Redhead but it did nothing to effect Kate any much to her annoyance! The black void around them suddenly shifted to a locker room and everyone could see Scott and Jackson. "Good morning." Greeted that version of Scott.

"Where are you getting your juice?"

They watched as Scott looked at him confusedly with that opener before responding. "My mom does all the grocery shopping." That earned a few snorts of amusement considering that is not what Jackson had been talking about!

"Now, listen, McCall… You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in Hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." Glares were sent towards the suspicious and accusing boy for his words.

"Oh, you mean Steroids. Are you on Steroids?" Asked Scott in realization and making for a few chuckles to occur.

Jackson then slammed Scott up against a locker. "What the Hell is going on with you, McCall!?"

"What's going on with me!? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced I'm going out of my freaking mind!" Yelled Scott and then sagged in relief after getting all that off of his chest and it was a first for Allison as she had never quite seen him get so worked up!

Neither had his mother, Deaton, or the Sheriff! The Argent adults however, they had their eyes narrowing in suspicion over what the young man and possible Beta Werewolf had been saying. "Wow, I bet letting all that out felt great for him." Remarked Lydia offhandedly.

Of course his stony stare he started giving her in Coach's office days ago was so much hotter in her view! "You think you're funny, don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. And I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Proclaimed Jackson as he slammed a fist on the locker next to Scott's head and then walked away.

"I don't know what that young man's problem is, but I certainly do NOT like it." Groused Melissa unhappily.

Another scene soon showed up, this time of Scott appearing in his room looking sweaty and breathing heavily as he looked out the window to see the full moon. "Hey, I think this was the night of the party you invited me too." Spoke up Allison towards Lydia as she watched her ex find his way into the tub in his pants and shoes with the water running.

They all watched as Scott grabbed his head as if he was in pain until he looked at his hand and saw claws growing out of his nails much to the shock and horror of some present. Things only seemed to get worse as he wiped away at his mirror to reveal fangs growing and his eyes turning a golden color much to his increasing fear. "Okay… What the Hell is going on!? As I know that that is NOT normal!" Yelled out a horrified Melissa as she had no idea of what was going on with her baby boy!

"That would him having his first transformation into a Werewolf." Declared Chris.

This got him looks of disbelief as no way was Werewolves real! Their attention was soon turned back to the scene of Stiles trying to get into Scott's room and then him telling the terrified young man that Derek had taken Allison home from the party, earning a few glares for it from her mom and dad. Making her wilt a little over the intensity of it! And it was apparent Scott was under the belief that Derek was the one responsible for biting him. "Not possible, only an Alpha can do that. And last I knew, Derek's not an Alpha." Spoke up Chris again and making those aside from the other two Argent adults wonder how he even knew that!

Their attention was soon grabbed again by the scene of Scott jumping from a second story window all the way down to the ground and making a splash in the water with one fist hitting the ground while the other was in the air with him on one knee. Ears growing pointy as saliva could be seen in his mouth as he looked upwards and let out a blood curdling roar and took off. "Oh, oh my God." Whispered Melissa in horror as she couldn't believe this had happened to her son!

Making for the Sheriff to wrap her in his arms. They watched as he ran into the woods until he found a black jacket, one that Allison mentioned as being her's and she'd soon get why her ex had been so crazily paranoid about her jacket sometime later! To her horror, along with Meliss's, and Scott's dad and the Sheriff's anger, they'd watch as Scott would get his arm stuck to a tree courtesy of an arrow launched by Chris himself after a short appearance by Derek! "I couldn't have known it was him! And even if I had, I wouldn't have killed him! We live by a Code!"

"And what Code is that exactly?" Questioned Agent McCall.

"We hunt those who hunt us."

"Yeah, that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence."

There was several agreements with that line of thinking, making the man sigh in annoyance. They all then watched as Derek knocked out the two men Chris had with him before pulling the arrow out of Scott's arm and hauling ass away from the area where the two would then have a talk. "Who were they!?"

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

"US!? You mean you! You did this to me!" Exploded Scott from where he sat up against a tree.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster then any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The Bite is a gift." Declared Scott to the young man.

Snorts came from the elder Argents as they didn't see it that way at all. "I don't want it!"

"Clearly this has been forced on him. It may make him receptive to working with us to find the one who Bit him." Mused Victoria.

"Like Hell he will." Declared Melissa.

"He is our son and he will NOT be used like some pawn." Warned her ex-husband seriously.

"And he won't be, so long as he doesn't kill anyone, we won't do anything to him. Of course, he will not be dating Allison cause of his… Condition." Replied Victoria with a small shrug.

Protests were made over that but Derek's voice drowned them out for a bit. "You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott… We're brothers now."

"Aww, how cute. Der wants himself a little brother." Mock awwed Kate and not even caring about the glares she was getting from her brother and sister in law for her words.

More scenes showed up of various moments, some amusing, some sweet as can be, some wow worthy, and some horrible. Like in the gymnasium when the monstrous Alpha showed up and took control of Scott and as he tried to fight it off, his eyes went red for a brief second before going gold. "That is supposed to be a myth." Grumbled Victoria to herself.

"I'm afraid you're quite mistaken about the tale of the True Alpha. As the last one was seen over a hundred years ago." Supplied Deaton helpfully while they watched as the controlled Scott broke off the key in the door keyhole in order to protect the kids inside.

Allison was starting to feel guilt for how she had been towards Scott ever since that night. Of course, she wasn't alone in the belief he had made a really horrible plan that nearly got them all killed and even wrongfully blaming Derek for his part in the whole thing. Though it was clear to see he had panicked when he accused him of it. Making for the Sheriff to swear loudly over the whole thing as this meant they were chasing after an innocent man! And during the fight Scott had with Derek in the dilipated remains of the Hale home, even the Hunters were surprised by how well Scott had managed for a bit in his fight against Derek! Even Kate had been impressed!

"Wow, imagine if he was trained while having contorl over his hairy side. He could be Hell for anybody to deal with!" Mused the woman excitedly after seeing that.

Unfortunately for her, not everyone had been so enthused by that idea since it would likely mean danger for Scott! Another fight was soon seen between Scott and Derek after the older man had thrown the young man off of the vehicle Jackson and Allison had been talking in. Leading to the two fighting Wolves to show up at Scott's house with Derek helping put him on the bed. Of course another possible fight was likely to arise between Allison and Lydia over the kiss her best friend had had with Scott in the Coach's office. Something that was clear to see was the girl taking advantage of Scott's clear unhappiness for her own gains! Frowns of distaste and glares were given towards Stiles for what he had done to Scott with the water bowl and the young man had the good grace to look ashamed of himself for it.

Of course the bit about there being a cure for Bitten Werewolves was instantly destroyed by Deaton. "I'm sorry, but there is no cure. And its wrong of Derek to be using that myth against him in order to get his help. His mother would not be pleased by that." Hearing that there was no cure for their son broke the hearts of Scott's parents. As this meant he was essentially stuck with what he was now.

"What would actually happen if he did kill the Alpha?" Questioned Agent McCall curiously.

"He would gain the rank of Alpha himself. And that's not something Scott is ready for at this time."

"So, my best guess is, Der is using wee Scottie to get close to the Alpha to get payback for what happened to his sister. And then become Alpha." Mused Kate.

Deaton nodded. "Yes, quite possible indeed. Though he was never meant for such a thing as Talia had long been training Laura for the role instead."

Their attention however was soon grabbed by the fact that Scott's attention had been focused on something in a nearby pile of clothes. "That boy seriously needs to use his basket more." Grumbled Melissa to herself.

Scott cautionsly approached the pile of clothing and then removed it, only to find a timer and a video that soon came on. " _Hi there, Scott, Matt Daehler here. Now you might be wondering how I got this into your room and well… Let's just say I paid a visit right after you took off like a Bat out of Hell! Impressive I must say, if a little scary for that matter._ _But anyways! I've left you this little gift cause well… I'm not happy. You know why I'm not happy, Scott? Cause you have what I want. Namely, Allison Argent._ "

Frowns appeared on the faces of many. "Ew, I have ALWAYS found him to be a little creepy." Shivered Lydia.

"You ever wonder why Jackson gave him that black eye?"

"I did but all he said is that it was a difference of opinion."

"Yeah, you could say that. One involvin' Jackson over hearin' him talkin' about wantin' to take a shot up your skirt."

"I knew I never liked that white boy." Groused Harley unhappily.

" _So, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ensure you aren't around anymore, McCall. Cause Allison is rightfully mine._ " Spoke up the smug tone of Matt Daehler and Scott's eyes suddenly grew wide as he realized just what exactly the timer was doing!

And then hauled ass as quick as possible and making the group wonder why he didn't just go out the window again. Scott would just barely make it off the porch when the house went up in flames, sending him flying as well. Everything soon returned to the hospital room and both the Sheriff and Agent McCall soon left the room to track down the would be murderer. Scott's eyes would open after that. "Wha… Where?" Asked the boy and sparking a whole lot of movement and talking in the process!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And bingo was his name-o!**


	50. An Al Ghul In Beacon Hills Part 3

**An Ghul**

 **In**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Its been several days since Nyssa returned to Beacon Hills for the first time in years.**

* * *

Several days had passed since Nyssa Al Ghul had finally returned to Beacon Hills for the first time in years. Though while her husband had been greatly ecstatic to have her return, her son had not been as much. Whether or not it was cause of personal feelings, or whatever he was having to deal with along with his friends, Nyssa wasn't sure of. Her husband was greatly relieved to know he wouldn't have to worry about her father anymore as well since he had been the cause of her having to leave to begin with so long ago. One thing about Kameel and his friends however that was plain to see for the former Assassin, was the fact that they seemed like they all had more experience with life then what they should. Some even having power about them as well in her view and was greatly curious about all of it but Jameson so far had been tight lipped about things. Making her unsure if its cause he didn't trust her or didn't think she wuold believe him. And so, she had taken to discretely following her son and his friends when she could.

Even resorting to requesting the aide of Talibah and several others who had followed her there since they had been her most loyal and unfortunately had no where else to go in life. And currently, she was listening in on her son and his friends discuss a plan to break into the institution known as Eichen House in order to rescue a friend of their's from some sort of threat. Though it was a noble thing on their part, the fact that they were all kids, untrained ones at that, would surely see their defeat should Eichen have security forces within its halls. She made herself known after her son had tried to get his Beloved to show faith in young Kira's abilities. "Though noble your intentions are, defeat is still a great possibility." Declared the woman as she stepped forward from her hiding spot.

And causing the group to jump in alarm over it! Kameel's Beloved's eyes began to glow blue as she bared fangs and growled at her with her arms spread as if attempting to protect the others. "You pose no threat to me, just as I pose no threat to you, Wolf."

"Coyote, actually. And trust me, I pose more of a threat then you think."

"Then come at me if you wish."

"Malia!" Shouted Stiles in alarm as she rushed his mother, only for him and the others to watch as said mother flipped Malia over and on to her back in one fluid motion and gripped her arm hard.

Leaving everyone quite shocked as Malia moaned a bit from the sudden pain. "Never assume one is weaker then yourself. For doing so could get you killed. Understand?"

"Y-yeah! Just let me go already!" Growled out the girl in frustration.

Nyssa did so much to Malia's relief, though she quickly launched into another attack that saw her on her back again. "I could do this with you all day qalil qayyut. Though preferably outside as I would not wish to ruin Melissa's furniture."

"Yeah, my mom would definitely like it for it to not be ruined." Broke in Scott with a glare towards the woman.

"What's a 'qalil' whatever?" Asked Liam curiously.

"It means 'Little Coyote' in English."

"Oh, cool."

"Good to know you know other languages, I'm sure that came in real handy after running away from us." Said Stiles spitefully.

"Considering my Arabic heritage, Kameel, I should know it well enough by now. And I did NOT run away. I was forced to leave thanks to my father threatening your's and your father's lives if I did not return with him. Know your facts before running your tongue." Replied Nyssa coldly and making her son flinch at the icyness of it!

She then let go of Malia who got up and rubbed at her arm gingerly as both Stiles and Kira came over to her in concern. "Take your Beloved outside and do not return until the two of you have gotten your troubles out of the way as your father and I are both in agreement that you need to 'man up' so to speak and get back on good terms with her. Though hot headed, I approve of this one, my son."

Muttering to himself with a sigh as he knew his mom was right, Stiles did what he was told and Malia was secretly glad for it as she was tired of how things were between her and Stiles. The fact she finally knew his actual name was pretty nice too in her view! Once the two were outside, Nyssa turned her attention towards those remaining. "How do you know about Werewolves?" Questioned Scott suspiciously.

"When your father is a centuries old leader of an organization, you tend to learn things."

"Was he a Kitsune?"

"No, he just knew of ways to prolong his life."

"Oh."

"But there has been the occasional Kitsune within the ranks. Or when there was ranks."

"Would you know how to help one with control issues then?" Wondered Kira curiously.

Nyssa nodded. "Yes, though it would not be an easy task to do the training."

"It wouldn't require me to be forced to stay with Skinwalkers would it?"

"Of course not! Though were the League of Assassins still functional, you would be required to give up all you knew in order to receive the training."

"LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS!?"

"Yes, that is what I said, no need for shouting. But as I said, it is no longer functional."

"And why should I believe that?" Questioned Scott suspicious and guarded.

Looking at him before answering, she regarded him for a moment. "Because, young Wolf, after I gained control of the League as was my birthright, though one I never truly wanted despite how I was acting at the time, I quickly disbanded it shortly afterwards as I wanted to be with my son and husband once more."

Scott then looked surprised as she had been telling the truth! Though, considering Theo had been lying while his heart never even did anything was something to be conscious of. "But as I was saying, you need more then just yourselves for such an undertaking as you are all planning. You need those who will not be hindered by whatever defenses Eichen has against your kind."

A sigh came from Scott in defeat, knowing his best friend's recently returned mother was right. "Look, I get it, you have a point, I'll speak with Argent and Braeden and see if they can join in."

"I am most happy to see you are using your mind, young Wolf. Always make an effort to do so and I am sure it will help you in many ways. I too will bring in aide to your cause. How soon do you need them to be prepared?"

"By 7:30."

Nyssa nodded and Scott went off to make a few phone calls. "I would suggest the two of you take heed of the advice I have given to him as well." She said to Liam and Kira.

Both of whom nodded. Malia and Stiles soon returned, both looking quite happy with themselves and holding the other's hands and Nyssa gave a nod to the sight of the whole thing. "I am pleased to see this, young ones. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go and prepare myself for the events to come this night."

"Wait, what!? What do you mean by that!?" Asked Stiles in surprise as she walked past him and his re-united girlfriend.

His mother offered no answer, making the young man follow her in an attempt to get an answer while Malia and Kira took off for a bit of Kitsune power training. With Chris, Braeden, Nyssa, and several of her loyalists that included Talibah, the mission to rescue Lydia from Eichen went damned well. Mason got to watch an awesome show involving a wall being taken care of thanks to Chris and some methods he knew of. Making the boy want to learn from him! Hayden was kinda glad but also somewhat bummed about the fact she wasn't able to make use of her powers to jump the wall but hoped there would be another chance to do so in the future. Throwing knives would be real handy where Valack was concerned when he tried to take off with Lydia and one of the Loyalists would even take off Theo's head much to Stiles' shock. Though he couldn't say he was too broken up about the guy ending up headless. Nyssa would even helpfully knock out Tracy when she tried to make a play for Lydia.

Thus allowing the group, plus Parrish as he also had been a huge help in the whole thing, to grab her, Josh, and Corey and bring them back with the group after leaving Eichen with a fairly freaked out Natalie Martin in tow. The Dread Doctors would not be happy about what happened with Theo when they found out about him being dead a few days later and one of them would end up dead for their attempt to go after Nyssa and her Loyalists in retaliation for having killed their experiment. Albeit, one that had failed but one they had learned quite a bit from. Nyssa would also hand Tracy her ass several times until the girl stopped being difficult and was even taken under the woman's wing and couldn't help but be amused when the woman told Stiles to basically think of Tracy as a new sister and his shocked expression to the whole thing. Lydia would also be rather surprised by the fact that Stiles' mom was around and even felt a little intimidated by the woman's sheer presence.

The fact she was helping Kira out with her control issues a great deal made the Redhead something of a fan however. It didn't hurt that Nyssa also refused to put up with Stiles' usual antics either.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: It didn't really occur to me until now when I was finishing the final part of this that Chris and Braeden definitely could have gotten involved in the task of helping save Lydia from Eichen. I think things mighta gone a teensy bit smoother had they been involved. Hope you guys enjoyed and who knows, maybe there'll be a 4th part down the line.**


	51. Scott Did What?

**Scott Did What!?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is done with TweakerWolf's permission and is a follow up to chapter's 5 and 39 of her TW drabbles fic on AO3 where in those two chapters, she didn't die.**

 **Summary: Allison ends up with one Hell of a surprise once she learns of something Scott did!**

* * *

Allison Argent was happy about a few things in life, she had a great dad, great friends, her relationship with Isaac was going pretty great, and she was especially happy that Scott had finally done something about his and Kira's thing and made them official. Something she knew that Kira herself was ecstatic as can be over as well! Of course it naturally ended up happening after he and Stiles had accidentally injured some Freshman trying out for Lacrosse, but she supposed that was just how life liked to work for them in its own twisted way. She was also happy Derek was back to his normal self again after his short lived time as a teenager again. And boy had that been an experience! As young Derek was way more easier to get along with then what his adult self is! _Maybe I'm being too harsh on him, adult him has gone through some things young him hasn't yet… Or will, or ugh! That's just gonna give me a headache if I think about it any further!_

Now she wasn't a hundred percent happy however, oh no, there was a few things she wasn't happy about. Such as Scott's dad, as the man was so damned suspicious of her dad to the point he was being an obnoxious jerk and she was sooo damned close to just hitting him! Why the Sheriff hadn't done that himself after the jerk had tried to get him fired, and then only to turn around and save it was beyond her! But it was clear to the young Argent that the guy needed a good strong punch to the face! And something told her Scott wouldn't have any kind of problem with it either! Another thing she wasn't happy about was her Aunt Kate being alive. As it was clear she was even more worse then what she had been before her death. The fact she'd used Derek back when he was a teenager the first time around sickened her and was sickened even more so when she came for him a second time to use for her own ends. Despite her's and her dad's attempts to prevent it for that matter! Which unfortunately led to the Hale Vault getting robbed of 117 Million in Bonds.

The fact it was Peter's made her feel not too terribly sympathetic for him over his loss considering his past actions and all. The final thing Allison wasn't too happy about? Was the fact she had yet again been forced to remain inactive while her friends and boyfriend was forced to fend for themselves against these things called Berserkers! And all because of that stupid Oni induced injury she was recovering from! Though she was of the opinion she didn't need to be on light duty anymore but nobody would hear of it until the doctors themselves cleared her! It irked the Hell out of her as she was tired of sitting on the sidelines darn it! Of not being able to even train with her bow! Something her dad himself had locked up much to the snickering amusement of Isaac! Rumor had it he had hidden it somewhere in Scott's house for that matter too but Scott always claimed that was just a rumor and then found some excuse to run off before she could question him further on it.

His mother even outright denied it, but Allison had a feeling she would have claimed that anyway since not only is she a mother, but a nurse too. Meaning her concern for her well being was doubled by that two in one combo! Which meant that getting her bow back just wasn't gonna happen anytime soon until a doctor cleared her! She was broken from her musings when Isaac himself showed up in her room and looking like a walking sin in his blue jeans and tight white v-neck t-shirt. Something she swore Peter had an influence on in that regard. But she supposed she wasn't gonna complain about this particular influence however! "Hey you!"

"Hey back." Greeted Isaac with a smile.

He leaned down and she reached up to allow for their lips to meet, allowing for Allison to give off a contented moan against his lips. "Practice end up running late?" Asked the young Huntress once they parted from one another.

Though she wouldn't have been against their lips being against the other's longer! "Eh, kind of, ended up showing Kira a few tips for practice now that she's joining the team." Which amazed the Hell out of him to be honest!

But hey, nobody ever said that the Coach wasn't an opportunist when the occasion called for it! "Yeah, I gotta say, that surprised me. But it'll be interesting to see how that goes."

"Definitely."

Allison started to smile at him and then started tugging on him to try and get the curly haired boy into the bed with her. Smirking, he let her do it as he knew full well what she was wanting but wanted to tease her. So he settled for kissing her while using his impressive Werewolf skills to keep from being moved all that much and knowing it would irk her some. "Isaac." Came the warning tone of his girlfriend as she looked at him with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Yes, Allison?"

"Get in the bed, or I will hurt you." Promised the girl sweetly.

Chuckles came from the young man. "That's not a very enticing way to get me to do it you know."

"Well my dad's here, so I am not getting topless for you." Him catching the two of them once was once enough in her view!

"Damn." Fake groused the boy with a grin.

Frowning at him and his smirky smirk smirking face, she rose up and decided to play dirty by running he hands underneath his shirt while she sucked on an area of his neck. Knowing it would have quite the effect on him as well. "You… You fight dirty..." Muttered the boy as he ended up being complete putty in her hands.

Allowing for Allison to drag him down to bed with her with a victorious smirk on her lips. Raising her head up, she looked him in the eyes. "Well, if you didn't fight with me on what I want, I wouldn't have to play dirty."

"I'll uhh, keep that in mind." Though he knew she enjoyed this little game of his as much as she did.

Smiling happily at him, she lowered her head and the two started to make out until her dad oh so rudely came flying in. "We need to go, now!"

His sudden appearance and his barking command jolted the two apart. "Dad!" Yelled Allison unhappily!

As seriously, bad timing damnit! "The two of you can do things I don't want to think about later, but right now we need to get to Scott's."

"Why!? Is everything alright!?" Asked Isaac in concern as he stood up with a worried expression on his face with Allison following suit.

"Apparently… He Bit someone and he's a bit… Panicked over it."

The two looked at one another and then back at Chris with Allison blinking in shock while Isaac was just too stunned to do much else. "I'm, I'm sorry, but what did you just say Scott did!?" Stammered out the dark haired girl in shock.

Her father let out a sigh. "He Bit some kid. But come on, I'll explain more on the way to his house."

Nodding at that, she quickly grabbed her shoes and the trio were gone. Allison hadn't ever expected Scott to do something like that. But then again, she realized it would have likely happened sooner or later knowing how their lives could be!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was honestly enjoyable to write. Kinda like a fresh breath of air even considering I don't write about these two all that much! Thanks again to TweakerWolf for having allowed me to do a continuation!**


	52. A Tale Of Two Packs That Became One

**A Tale**

 **Of Two** **Packs**

 **That** **Became One**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was an idea I was allowed to try my hand at thanks to scottmccute on Tumblr.**

 **Summary: The McCall and Tate Packs aren't all that at ease around one another. At least not until a few events begin to bring them together.**

* * *

Scott 'True Alpha' McCall was perhaps a bit on the wary side of life at the moment. As word was, a third body had been found, just as horribly mangled as the previous two were. Which only meant that this killer was only just getting warmed up and he had no damned idea if this meant the killer was normal or not so normal. It made the young man wonder what his old best friend Stiles Stilinski would have thought of the whole thing if he hadn't been a dumbass and allowed himself to be Bit by Peter Hale once upon a time. Something that had horribly backfired on him as his body had rejected the Bite and saw Jameson Stilinski retire from his position as Sheriff of Beacon Hills and eventually leave town. And in his place, would see Deputy Tara Graeme take over as Sheriff of Beacon Hills due to her time with the Sheriff's Department and the local city government feeling she was the ideal choice. Many in the town also felt she was ideal as well for the role.

Her appointment to Sheriff had also led to Scott choosing to willingly inform her of the more Supernatural elements that resided in town. As he had felt this was a smart choice to do as it would help keep her alive in the long run. An idea that so far had proven to be a damned good decision to make. Even if it had taken the new Sheriff some time to deal with what she'd been told! And because Derek had simply stood by as his Uncle had basically forced his memories into his head that gave him a huge fear of fire afterwards, along with the fact that the man had caused Stiles' death, had caused him to willingly work with the Argents to put an end to Peter's reign of terror. Something that had mightily pissed off Derek as he had been wanting to do it himself. Kate however had ended up in prison for her role in the Hale Fire years ago and it was a small measure of comfort for him.

And because Derek had never become Alpha, Jackson would never become a threat. A good solid talking too by Chris would even help deter the young man from trying to gain the Bite for himself. His seeing all the crap McCall had to go through also helped Jackson to decide not to get the Bite as well. Over time, Scott, his mother, Sheriff Graeme, along with Danny, Harley, Allison, Lydia, an occasionally reluctant Jackson, and the Argent parents would deal with a variety of threats to come their way. Derek would even be part of the so called McCall Pack that saw Deaton often acting as an advisor of sorts to the group as well. Vernon Boyd The 4th, a born Wolf, would even join the group along the way. The fact Scott and Allison hadn't lasted long as a couple also helped make for an easier time of dealing with her parents, especially Victoria as she was a bit more distrustful of Scott then what Chris was.

Scott however would arise to the level of what's known as a True Alpha through pure strength of will thanks to the threat of a Darach that was looking to do some serious damage and had no concern of any innocents getting caught in the crossfire due to an old grudge with a group known as the Alpha Pack. A Pack that would see its members going their separate ways towards the end and seeing a pair of twins from the group joining Scott's Pack. A fact that had made both Chris and Victoria understandably wary considering their pasts, even if they weren't Alphas anymore. Shortly afterwards, Scott would meet Satomi Ito, a rather long lived Alpha who had been living in the greater Beacon Hills area after she'd approached him and offered any kind of guidance he might need. Naturally, he was a bit wary of her considering his past experiences with Alphas but she never let that bothered her as she could honestly understand it. This in turn would also allow him to meet with Kira Yukimura and her father, Ken Yukimura. Both of whom had joined Satomi's Pack some time ago after the death of Kira's mother Noshiko.

Kira would even join his Pack as she felt more at home with them then with Satomi's. And with her help, along with her dad's and the others, Kira would have a pretty easy time of coming to deal and accept her Thunder Kitsune nature. A new Pack however would show up a few weeks after Kira joined the McCall Pack with her dad acting as a go between for the McCall and Ito Packs. This new Pack was led by interestingly enough, an Alpha Werecoyote who had been on the run for some time with her human father Henry Tate. But after ending the threat of her mother, the Desert Wolf and becoming an Alpha because of it, she and her rag tag small Pack decided to return to Beacon Hills to stay for good. Her Pack consisted of herself, her dad, a Werewolf known as Isaac Lahey, who had ran off some years ago to escape his dad, a Werewolf known as Erica Reyes, who along with Alicia Boyd had been kidnapped some years ago, resulting in a very tearful reunion for the Boyd family and seeing a spark of potential ignite between Boyd and Erica as well.

Tracy Steward, a born Werewolf, an alive Cora Hale, which shocked the Hell out of Derek and leading to a tearful reunion between those two, and Josh Diaz, who wound up being host to a Raiju also had places in the Tate Pack. And at first, things were rocky between the two Packs aside from the Boyd and Hale family reunions and Vernon and Erica having feelings for one another. For a time, Malia never wanted anything to do with helping protect the town as she just wanted for herself and her Pack to be able to live in peace with nobody bothering them. And it had worked for a time until an asshole named Brunski decided that assassinations of the Supernatural was a good idea. An event that saw Liam Dunbar ending up being Scott's first Bitten Beta and saw him bringing his best friend Mason Hewitt along for the fun of it all. By the time the threat was over with, Scott and Malia were on somewhat better terms with one another. And he could even admit to feeling more then friendly feelings for her as well.

Granted, he doubted she felt anything towards him and was a little afraid to even make a move lest it ruin things between them. And now, a new threat was making itself known and he just wanted to sigh in annoyance. "Struck again huh?" Asked a voice he had come to know over time.

So much so that her sudden arrivals no longer even made him jump! "Yeah, unfortunately." Admitted Scott with a sigh as he watched Tara and her's take care of business.

Malia frowned as this meant nothing good in her view. "You catch any scents?"

"Yeah, same as last time, something that smells like a Cat."

"Ugh, those things get on my nerves." The fact that something Catlike was attacking people wasn't something she liked much!

"Oh come on, they just want a little loving attention." Joked Scott with a grin towards her.

Malia rolled her eyes. "Well, they can get it from somewhere else cause its not happening with me."

An amused chuckle escaped Scott, one that got him a light punch from his fellow Alpha. "You know what I think we should do?"

"Violently beat on someone so they won't bug you later?"

That got him a mild glare from the girl but he could tell she was fighting off a grin too. "No, asshole, I was thinking that you and I should go and get something to eat together."

"Like, right now?" As he wasn't sure that was a good idea!

"Uhh, yeah, like right now. Think of it as a first date."

Hearing that floored the young man considerably! Making the Coyote Alpha smirk at him. "What, Cat got your tongue?" Asked the girl cheekily.

"No! No, not at all! Definitely not at all."

"Mmm, right, so, what'cha say? Cause I gotta admit, I'm startin' to like you. Even if you do wanna be all protector of the city and all that crap."

Scott mock glared at her for that one. "Well, the timing probably isn't right, but since I'd been wanting to ask you out myself… I say why not?"

Malia grinned widely at that. "Then let's get to it!" Grabbing his hand, she started dragging him away, eager to get some food in her belly for their first date underway.

"Bye Graeme!" Called out the girl with a wave.

Tara could only grin in amusement at the scene as it was about damned time those two finally did something! Their first date would turn out to be a hit, literally at that since Malia would get them into a huge fight with a bunch of morons who didn't know how to shut the Hell up. And later on, they all would find out they were dealing with a litter of Werejaguars with a love for violence. Their Catlikeness bugged the Hell out of Malia as they dealt with them, serving to make for quite a bit of amusement in the process. Dealing with the Jaguars also helped solidify the two Packs into one single Pack. Well, that and the fact the Alphas of said Packs were dating! Jackson would even joke about it being the McTate Pack now instead of the McCall-Tate Pack since it took less time to say it like that. He'd get eye rolls for it but both Scott and Malia would find themselves liking the idea of the 'McTate' name. And would even use it for at least the Pack's name over all. These two had found love with one another, even if they hadn't been initially looking to find it to begin with!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May not be what mccute was looking for, but I hope she and those of you read this enjoyed it!**


	53. Summer Lovin' In New York

**Summer Lovin'**

 **In New York**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place after season 2 during the Summertime. Also incorporates Marvel and Girl Meets World characters cause why the heck not!?**

 **Summary: Its the Summertime and both Melissa and Scott decide to take a vacation to New York to spend time with the Delgado family.**

* * *

Initially, Scott had been pretty hesitant about going to New York for the Summer, but Melissa had been able to talk him into it. Stating that she could always turn the Utilities back on once they came home since they owned the house and that it made no sense to leave things going if they weren't even there. Granted, they had to empty the refrigerator but that was no big task. His mom had felt her son needed to get away from their town for a good awhile after all he'd dealt with since becoming a Werewolf. And since it'd been awhile since she saw her family that lived in New York, she figured now was as good a time as any. Not to mention all the vacation time she had as well that she wanted to take advantage of! And so they packed up, locked up the house as securely as possible, and caught a flight to New York! Or more accurately, Jackson Heights, Queens. Where she had been born and raised before moving to Beacon Hills, California where Rafael had been born and raised.

Ricardo and Adina Delgado had been ecstatic to see the two, hugging them tightly and fussing over the two a great deal. And Scott had thought that would be the end of it, but he would be so wrong once he got to his Abuelos' home! Hugs, kisses to the cheek, claps to the back, and lots of excitement had been the hour of the day. Including a huge party for the two since it had been a good long while since they had been seen last! It had been a little hard for him to relax and it made him painfully aware of the fact that he was way too damned worried about possible attacks on him! Heck, he'd been feeling that way for the past few remaining months of school now that he realized it! It had prompted his cousin Marcos call him out on it and then tell the story of how he had met the famous Mutant known as Wolverine once in a bar and how noticeably tense that guy was! Despite the fact that Human/Mutant relations had been a whole Hell of a lot better since the early 90's. But he figured that the years of what could basically be seen as a War would leave any man a bit on the tense side.

Scott and Melissa had come up with a believable story about some issues they had been dealing with since the beginning of the second half of his school year. And that because of it, they, mostly Scott, had been still fairly wound up even though he didn't have to be now that the problems had passed. This had sparked some anger from their family members but thankfully they cooled down before World War 3 could start up! Though Scott did have to admit it was pretty cool to see the newest version of Spider-Man swing through the area! And a bit amusing when the guy dropped by to say hi with a quip or two and get offered a drink from cousin Tina! Causing the Web-Head to say that he doesn't drink and swing and earning a few chuckles for it in the process. Scott, in a moment of seriousness, would even approach the kid, as no way was he an adult, and tell him to be as careful as possible out there. Since even though things were a lot calmer in the City That Never Sleeps, things could still be quite dangerous from time to time.

Spider-Man gave a nod and told him that he would definitely do that and then swung off. Scott's actions had left his family aside from his mother curious but they all thankfully left it alone and returned to the fun of having him and his mom there. Over time, Scott would venture beyond the area and come to meet various people. Including one particular kid by the name of Farkle Minkus who had it in his head that really smart people like him weren't meant for Sports cause the two weren't supposed to mix. But Scott had quickly put a stop to that line of thinking by telling him about Danny Mahealani and ending up getting him interested in Lacrosse! Interestingly enough, it'd get his little Blonde friend Maya Hart interested too! Along with several others, including a girl his age by the name of Kira Yukimura. A sweet bubbly girl who could ramble with the best of them! And was also going through a bit of heartbreak of her own thanks to some jerk she'd been with until the end of the school year. And while he hadn't been looking for anything like a relationship due to his feelings for Allison still being present, and nor had Kira due to how she was feeling.

The two couldn't help but come to really like each other. Even teaching one another their preferred Sports! Which her's was Hockey! Even having been on the school team, which by all accounts had been a headache and a half since some felt she wasn't capable due to her being a girl! Her interest, along with Scott's, would get those like Farkle and Maya heavily interested to the point the two helped teach them and other kids all they knew. The first Lacrosse game with Scott coaching it would amusingly enough see the kids wearing a whole lot of padding to ensure no injures would be happening. And though it made things a little difficult to move around in, the kids all still greatly had fun with the whole thing. Though in reality, the first Lacrosse game was more like a Lacrosse/Street Hockey game with Kira being the Coach of the opposing team! Melissa and her family greatly enjoyed every bit of it, even the stuff he'd been showing the kids before the big game happened. The happy and proud mother would also take pictures and video of her son enjoying himself and post them on Facebook and Youtube.

Earning quite a few comments in the process. Coach Finstock himself was quite impressed with Scott's Coaching ability and proclaimed it had brought a tear to his eye as clearly, he had learned from him and it pleased him greatly! Maya, more so then Farkle, had become quite enthusiastic about the game of Lacrosse as she wasn't shy about facing tough stuff! Their friend Riley Matthews however was something of a worry wort and despite his attempts, could never quite get her to join her friends. Farkle himself would come to really enjoy the game, even if he didn't have as high of an enthusiasm for it like Maya did. But the confidence it gave him helped him out greatly and he and Maya would make an excellent duo on the field during any games. Games that would draw in large crowds to watch them as they often proved to be amusing to watch due to the padding they wore to protect themselves! Luke and Claire Temple-Cage's daughter Maxine would even be part of the McCall Team as well.

Jack Castle, son of Frank and Karen Page-Castle, would funnily enough, be on Kira's team as his mom thought the team work dymanics would be a great thing for him. As in her opinion, his father's preference for working alone had rubbed off on their son way too much! Heck, Scott would even find himself teaming up with Luke and Frank one night and thankfully no one aside from his mother would recognize him on the news while he was Shifted! Earning himself the code name of 'The Roarin' Kid' from the fine folks at the Daily Bugle! His mom wouldn't be too happy about it, but she would leave it alone as she got why her son had ended up getting involved as he was too good hearted to leave something like that alone. Naturally, his being on camera would cause an Alpha or two to come calling but thankfully they would leave him be after he explained he was only in the area on vacation with his mom.

Course he was a bit surprised they were aware of him! Causing the one carrying a freaking huge battleaxe of all things to erupt with laughter and then explain things. Making him frown as he didn't want to be known by the Supernatural community at large! Kira however, would end up surprising him a few days after his team up with the Punisher and Power Man and tell him she recognized him despite his other self showing. Her lack of fear and willingness to see it and embrace his Wolfie nature greatly surprised him and made the young man fall a bit more for her. Hell, it was refreshing for him too considering the way his mom and Allison had reacted! Her parents were also another thing he really liked when it came to Kira. As they were incredibly welcoming, even after they both admitted to knowing of his being a Werewolf. Which prompted Kira to wonder how they knew to begin with and Ken and Noshiko explaining it.

Though something felt off about it but Scott had wisely chosen to leave it be as it wasn't really his business or a threat to anybody. His final day in New York would see a huge party being thrown for him and his mom, his dad even being in attendance as things had gotten a little better between the three McCalls after he showed up saying that he was assigned to the area for the time being cause of work. Though there was still quite a lot of work to be done, especially between Scott and Rafael as the young man still had quite a bit of anger in him towards his dad. Everyone he had come to know in New York was there for the party and another highly fun Lacrosse/Street Hockey game would happen too! Riley being in tears about his having to leave nearly made him tear up too as he honestly didn't want to leave either! Kira had even joined the waterworks too and he had to stick his tongue out at Maya when she called him a big ol' sap. Even making him claim she also was tearing up over his having to leave and prompting a fairly amusing argument to develop between the two.

And later on that night, Scott and Kira would act on their feelings for one another in a fairly passionate way. Unfortunately however, the two had a fairly big freak out when the condom he had on had a hole in it, something they discovered when moving around for a new position at one point. Both were thankful they hadn't gone all the way as that could have been pretty disastrous if she ended up pregnant! And after a shower by the girl, the two would cuddle up together and fall asleep with both wishing he didn't have to leave. She, along with Farkle, Maya, Riley, his dad, his grandparents and the rest of the family, along with Kira's parents and their awesome teams saw the two off. Even some of the Supernatural types were there to see him off, some of whom had helped him get his two bands tattoo! And thankfully in a way that didn't mean a whole Hell of a lot of pain! Stiles of course would be against it but he couldn't bring himself to care as he had done it for himself and nobody else.

Naturally, about two weeks later into the new school year, along with the newest set of problems would see a surprise visit from a special friend at Scott's. The newest set of problems would also be something the young man would not be a huge fan of as he felt it would have been nice to do some schooling without dangerous situations happening! Seeing Allison for the first time the night he got back from New York had also surprised him in a way as he realized then and there he no longer felt anything for her thanks to his time with Kira. Whom he was missing a great deal thanks to the closeness they had developed with one another. And when a knock came at his bedroom door and he opened it, expecting it to be Allison to have a talk with him that she'd been wanting and him dreading some, the sight of Kira herself being on the other side surprised him a whole heck of a lot! "K-Kira!?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Replied the girl brightly, though there seemed to be a falseness to it.

She found herself being hugged tightly to his body and she couldn't help but melt into him as it felt so good to be with him again. Pulling back just slightly so that he could look her in the eyes, he asked the question or perhaps questions that was on his mind. "How? Why? When? I mean… Its great to see you as I was missing you like Hell but shouldn't you be back in New York right now?"

"I would be… But something happened… Something I'm kind of freaking out about and my parents let your dad bring me here so I could tell you about it. Their also packing up to move down here since I want to be here with you for this. If you're wanting to be part of it anyway as I could totally understand why you wouldn't want anything to do with it." Rushed out the girl and greatly confusing the heck out of the poor guy!

He rubbed on her arms soothingly to help calm her down. "Okay, just… Just slow down, okay? What's wrong? And why would you think I wouldn't want anything to do with it?"

Her pulling away from him and fiddling with her hands while she looked at him with worry and fear on her face alarmed the Hell out of him. "Scott… I'm, well… I'm pregnant."

"I'm, I'm sorry, but I could have sworn I just heard you say you're pregnant." Replied the young man as no way did he hear that right!

Kira fidgeted. "You did hear me say that."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"You're… Pregnant?"

"Took five tests and they all confirmed it."

"Oh my God."

"I know!"

"Oh. My. God!"

A disbelieving chuckle escaped him as he ran a hand down his face. "But nothing had happened cause we didn't get to finish! You even washed to be on the safe side! How's this even possible!?" Freaked the young Wolf.

Kira could only shrug helplessly at him. "I don't know, Scott! I guess maybe something did happen and neither of us realized it at the time!"

" **SCOTT AND KIRA ARE WHAT!?** " Bellowed Melissa from downstairs and making Scott blanch.

And then before Kira's eyes, fainted! "Oh my God! Scott!" Cried out the girl as she rushed over to him.

Melissa showed up seconds later as she tried her best to get her baby's father to wake up with a furious look on her face. Even beginning to rant, more so at Scott then Kira despite the fact he wasn't even conscious for the rant! Of course he would wake up and promptly pass back out shortly afterwards! And once Melissa ran out of steam, she gave a smile to Kira. "I know this is scary, sweetheart, but we'll get through this."

Kira smiled at her and hoped the woman would be right in the end! This particular revelation would prove to be quite challenging in the days to come and even causing some serious strain between himself and Allison due to the fact she still had feelings for him. The baby growing within the girl he found himself caring for greatly made him extra protective as Hell and willing to do just about anything to ensure the Alpha Pack and the Darach couldn't hurt them. He even convinced Chris to lock up Peter as he couldn't be trusted and while Cora wasn't too happy about it, she and Derek did understand considering their Uncle's past actions. By the end of it all, and with the help of a few folks from New York thanks to Luke reaching out to them after Scott got ahold of him, the threats were over with and he was unfortunately a True Alpha. The extra help also prevented the deadly threat of the Nogitsune and since none of the kids had to sacrifice themselves, they didn't have to deal with the darkness trying to get to them. Which served Scott just fine as it allowed him to focus on Kira, their relationship, and their unborn baby!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This is an idea I would definitely love to explore more in chapters. Especially where the coaching the kids stuff is concerned. Hopefully one day soon in the future I can do exactly that!**


	54. Deputy Argent

**Deputy Argent**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Born from the scene shared between Allison and the Sheriff in the elevator during season 3B.**

 **Summary: It was all thanks to a remark of the Sheriff's that she ended up becoming a member of Law Enforcement. A decision she'd never regret.**

* * *

At the time, she hadn't thought too much about it after Stiles' dad had told her she sounded like a cop while he comforted her in the elevator. But as time went on and her desire to protect people became even more stronger, his words came back to her mind and the idea of becoming a cop began to become more and more present in her mind. Even thinking that it would be an even better way to protect those who could not protect themselves. Not to mention, the added bonus of helping provide her friends with even more access to information and the like as well. Her father had understandably been shocked by what she wanted to do after high school after she came to him about it the day before Senior year was to begin. "You want to join the Sheriff's Department?" Asked the man in surprise and to be clear he heard right.

"Definitely. I think it would be beneficial in helping protect people even more. Plus provide my friends with more information if the Sheriff can't for whatever reason."

"What brought this on?"

"Well… Its something the Sheriff said once to me and for awhile I didn't think too much on it until way later. And the more I thought about it… The more I realized that being a cop sounded like a really good idea." Replied the girl a bit nervously.

Now she would do it regardless of whether or not her dad liked it, but Allison honestly hoped he would be for it! She noticed he gained a thoughtful look on his face for a short period of time before looking back at her fully. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? As you know its likely going to keep you from being able to be as involved with your friends and what they and I do."

"I am more than sure, dad. I've thought a great deal about it and I know its what I want. Risks and all." Replied the young lady firmly.

Chris let out a sigh and then couldn't help but let off a proud smile as he hugged his baby girl. Who was rather surprised by it! "I approve, sweetheart. And I'm proud of you for thinking all this through seriously. Want me to speak with the Sheriff?"

"Nah, I can do that myself. I'd rather earn this." Replied Allison with a pleased smile on her lips.

As she was happy as heck that he approved of her choices! Her dad gave her another proud smile and then hugged her again. And when she later told the others about her decision, they were all quite happy and approving of it. Of course, Stiles had to make a remark about it. "Hey, better you then me." As he had enough nightmares and the like as it is thanks to all the Supernatural stuff they dealt with.

Though why he never walked away from it was beyond her. As Allison didn't think anyone would blame him for it. The Sheriff would give her a surprised look before smiling widely at her when she later came to him about it and promptly told her that once she was graduated from high school, to come to her and they would get started. Of course he would want her to go through a college course none the less just to be on the safe side. Something she was more than willing to do! And though Isaac had less ambition then what she did, he approved whole heartedly of her choice. So long as she didn't arrest him or anything, a line of thought that made her roll her eyes with an amused smile on her lips. Isaac himself had a weird ambition to want to spend his time making and selling unique Scarf designs. A fact she, Lydia, and even Kira took advantage of as it meant they didn't have to spend money on Scarves anymore.

Malia just wasn't one for those so she never bothered. Their wearing of his Scarves made Isaac a rather happy young man, plus they were also basically promoting his work so it definitely got him notice from others. And he had no doubt his dad was rolling in his grave over the whole damned thing. And when Senior year was finally and thankfully over as it was quite the wild ride thanks to that year's threats, one that saw Kira herself leaving for awhile due to problems with her Foxside but thankfully able to come back and graduate with them just in time after a whole lot of studying, Allison went straight to the Sheriff and did all that was required of her. Passing everything with flying colors much to everyone's happiness. And even went off to Brightwood College in San Diego, California to learn all she could there thanks to the programs they offered as per the Sheriff's request of her. Allison would also get a few tips from Scott's dad thanks to the fact he knew what she was looking to do.

As he would learn during Senior year after he took over for a short time while Stilinski was out recovering from Bone Marrow poisoning and the surgery needed to fix that. A period of time that also helped him and Scott out in becoming closer to one another as well since he had been able to stay a good while. Mr. McCall would even be present the day the Sheriff officially brought her on as a Sheriff's Deputy of the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. "Allison Argent, I, Sheriff Stilinski, officially and happily welcome you to the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. May you do all you can to help protect and serve your community."

"I will, I promise." Replied a happy and tearful Allison.

Cheers were heard after that and many a hug was given to the newly instated Deputy Argent. "I'm proud of you, sweetheart. And I think your mother would be too." Stated a heavily proud Chris Argent, whose eyes seemed suspiciously moist.

But she wasn't gonna say anything! The fact he thought her mom would be proud made her happy as well! How her Aunt found out would be a mystery for the girl later on after she got a letter from the half insane woman stating out proud she was of her favorite Niece. And that she hoped she kicked all kinds of ass as a cop! Her letter had made the new Deputy get a good laugh as it truly was something her Aunt would do! And kick ass Allison Argent-Lahey would do for many a year as she protected and served the community of Beacon Hills. Even essentially becoming Sheriff Valerie Clark's right hand go to person when it came to Supernatural stuff later on in the future. Her grandfather even thought her position meant it would mean a free pass for him. Though she quickly made sure that would not be the case much to his immense displeasure and got him locked up in prison for the remainder of his life. A decision many were insanely happy about as he was too dangerous to be out and about!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed!**


	55. An Al Ghul In Beacon Hills Part 4

**An Al Ghul**

 **In Beacon Hills**

 **Part 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This had been on my mind recently so I thought I'd get it out there! Takes place several weeks after the Dread Doctors and Sebastian 'Le Bette' Valet has been defeated.**

 **Summary: The threat to Beacon Hills and her family may be over now, but she's still got to deal with an unruly son.**

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the Dread Doctors and the threat of 'Le Bette' had been defeated. A thing that had allowed for many to breathe easier now that it was all over with. And thanks to the fact that Nyssa had begun to help Kira with her Foxside had meant that she never had to leave and join with the Skinwalkers to learn what she needed to know to gain balance and control. Nyssa had even become fairly good friends with Noshiko as well and even sparred with her too. Which was certainly a sight to behold for many! Kira however hadn't been too enthused about it since she had grumbled to Scott about the fact that usually she could hear her parents doing things she didn't even want to think about them doing for hours on end following the sparring sessions. Something that had made the young man torn between disgust and amusement. Those would be occasions where he showed just how great of a boyfriend he is to her by quickly taking her mind off that and onto something a bit more pleasant.

And today, Nyssa had the kids sparring against one another to further increase their skills in the arts of fighting. Along with furthering their individual martial arts that was most suitable for each of them. The fact they were learning so well pleased the woman greatly, making her feel like a proud teacher for that matter. Though one thing that bothered her was the fact that Kameel had been something of an issue for some time now. As he apparently still had great distrust towards her and it bothered Nyssa more then she cared to admit. Jameson had told her that he just needed more time since he had long spent his years believing that his own mother had ran off on them despite his own attempts to correct that line of thought. Selfish it may be, the former Heir just strongly wished that time was already here as she so wanted to be a mother to him. Something that she should have been doing as it is for years if it hadn't of been for her damnedable father and his look outs.

She idly wondered if perhaps Quentin could provide some sort of insight considering the stories she'd heard of Sara in her time as a teenager. _Something to give serious consideration to calling him later on._

Nyssa was broken out of her thoughts when Sara Lance herself walked up to her in a white outfit that looked quite well for her. "The teacher thing is kinda hot."

"Mmm, maybe to you. But for me, I find it truly rewarding."

Sara chuckled at that and the two hugged and she would even try to kiss Nyssa as well but would be mildly shocked over the fact that she was refused. "I am sorry, Sara, but I can not allow that."

"What, cause of the kids? I'm pretty sure they've seen and done more then just kissing."

"Of that, I have no doubt. But I am married, Sara. And I am back with him as it was meant to be."

"Well damn… And here I thought Gideon was just screwing with me." Breathed out Sara in surprise and not even feeling any hurt.

As to be honest, all her time with the Legends, both versions of the team, one that she led now, had helped her to grow and have feelings changed. Feelings for a certain cold gun user for that matter. "I… I'm sorry that that is not what you were hoping for."

"Don't be, I'm honestly happy you're back with someone you were wrongfully taken from."

Nyssa smiled gratefully at that. The two would have a comfortable silence as they observed the teenagers training against one another for a time until Sara broke it to make a few remarks about them. Prompting Nyssa to respond in kind. Their levity would end however when a blue Jeep pulled up and a lanky teenager with wild dark hair walked up to them. "You are late, Kameel." Informed Nyssa sternly.

"Can't be late to something I never agreed too now can I?"

Her eyes narrowed at him while Sara watched on. "Sara, this is my son, Kameel. Or Stiles as he prefers to be called. Kameel, this is Sara. Friend and former lover."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear you saying something like that."

"I never thought I'd be back with him and his father so we are even." Remarked the dark haired woman glibly.

"Right, so you here to take her back to whatever hole she crawled out from? Cause me and my dad were doin' just fine until she came back."

Sara gave him an unimpressed look while Nyssa felt hurt by that. "Kid, that mouth of yours is not cool."

"Eh, I don't really care. She left us and now she's back and wants in but I'm not buyin' it."

Nyssa looked to him with a hurt look on her face. "I did not leave you willingly, I have said this before and yet you STILL refuse to listen. Something that pains me greatly."

A sneer came from the young man and he soon found himself painfully on his back thanks to an angry Sara. Her boot keeping him pinned to the ground as well much to his annoyance. "Your mother is one of the greatest people I know. And you don't deserve to have her for a mother with an attitude like that. She has done things, seen things, been through more then you could ever hope or even want to deal with in three lifetimes. So either start respecting or just keep your damn mouth shut cause you only get one mother in life. Her father is the reason she had to leave unwillingly, but she did it anyway cause it meant that you and your dad would get to live longer because Ra's Al Ghul is not the kind of man you want to be around."

The others had ran up to them once Stiles had ended up on the ground, and Sara didn't even so much as flinch as one girl's eyes went blue and fangs and claws happened. "Let go of him!" Growled the girl.

"Oh relax, I'm not even seriously hurting him. Tempted since he's being an ass to his own mother though."

She then took her boot off his chest and he rolled away and gave her an angry glare. One she was definitely not phased by. "Malia! Let's go!" Yelled the teenager as he walked off to his Jeep and the girl quickly did so.

Hoping she might even be able to calm him down. Hell, she wished her boyfriend and Mate would stop acting like a jerk to his mom as well. As she could tell the older woman was being hurt by it but she didn't know what to do or say to really even help. A sad sigh escaped Nyssa as she watched the scene in front of her, prompting Sara to give her a sympathetic look followed by a hug. "Hey, it'll get easier, just gotta give it time."

"That is what Jameson said as well, but I thank you none the less…" Whispered the dark haired woman.

Ohh how she hoped things would improve between her and Kameel soon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now that was a bit on the heartbreaking side.**


	56. Melissa And The Ice Rink Battle Part 4

**Melissa And The**

 **Ice Rink Battle**

 **Part 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! I imagine some of you have been eagerly awaiting this one! Takes place a few days after the trip to the Argents.**

 **Summary: Things get a little chaotic while Melissa has Derek and his Pack at her house.**

* * *

The fact that Scott's own mother had reached out to all of them and asked them to come to her and Scott's house had greatly surprised them. Especially with how she practically made it feel like a request that was not to be ignored. Something that honestly annoyed the Hell out of Derek and reminded him a little of his own mother. Erica was just honestly nervous as she'd always liked Mrs. McCall and to be asked to come over just made her way too nervous. Isaac honestly didn't care one way or another and Vernon was also of the same opinion. Even if he was a little curious as to why Scott's mom wanted them there. But head over they did around 8:00 PM, mostly so that it wouldn't be easy for anyone to see Isaac out and about considering his fugitive status and all. And once they got there, the kids were witness to the sight of Mrs. McCall slapping the ever loving Hell out of Derek!

Something that made Scott himself rather worried over if the alarm on his face was any indication! Derek's glare did nothing to phase Mrs. McCall either. "That is for what you did to MY son at the Ice Rink."

Another slap came his way, making him huff in irritation. "And THAT is for LYING to MY son about a cure when you KNEW there was no cure to begin with just to get him to help you find your Uncle. Who… I apparently went on a date with. And believe you me when I say that that tends to keep me up at night."

"Anything else you wanna slap me for?" Asked Derek bitingly and then wincing at his own apparent stupidity.

Stupidity the others fully agreed with. "Yes, actually, I do." And she slapped him again. This time a damned sight harder then the first two times!

"Biting these kids with you!? What the HELL were you thinking!? Their just kids!" Yelled Melissa and then began to speak angrily in Spanish.

Causing Scott to look at his mother in shock as he seldomly ever heard her go off like that! Even Erica was a bit shocked too! "As an Alpha, I need a Pack. As a human, I wouldn't really expect you to understand that. From them, I gain strength just like they gain strength by being stronger together as a Pack. The Bite is a Gift that helped to give their lives new meaning that they could truly benefit from."

"Oh really? So Isaac here, who's a fugitive by the way, is benefitting from what you gave him? Cause I really don't see much in the way of benefits. And let's talk about Erica, hmm? A girl who is abusing what she's been given when she SHOULD be rising above that kind of pettiness instead of being just like her tormentors." Said the woman with a mild glare towards the girl who could only look down at her feet.

Feeling slightly ashamed of herself as well and making Vernon look at her in concern and even placing a hand on her shoulder. Something she appreciated quite a bit. "You… You don't understand..." Erica muttered sadly.

Melissa came over to her with a saddened expression on her face. "Sweetie, I may not know what its like to be treated horribly cause of Epilepsy, but I do know what its like to be treated horribly cause of the color of my skin. But I never let that act as a reason to be petty towards others. And if your Alpha over here actually gave a damn, he would be ensuring you were using your new found lease on life responsibly instead of allowing you to go and do as you please!"

She then turned her attention to Derek, who was not too pleased about being called out for his actions or lack thereof as an Alpha. "Tell me, young man, what would your mother think of all this? I bet she would NOT be happy about it."

"No… She wouldn't..." Admitted Derek with a pained grimace.

Nodding in satisfaction over that, she gave her attention to Vernon who actually nervously backed up some. "What about you, Boyd? Hmm? What's the Bite done for you exactly? Are you being just like my son? Cause I know you said you wanted to be like him."

"I… The Bite's allowed me to meet Isaac and Erica and that's enough for me cause I'm not really alone anymore. Yeah, its kinda scary cause we have those Hunters runnin' around, but I feel like I'm part of somethin' now. Part of somethin' that actually cares about me. And am I being like your son? No… Not yet. But hopefully, I'll get a chance soon." Replied the young man seriously.

His words had made his fellow two Betas look his way and give him soft smiles, both equally happy to have him as part of their Pack. As he was a kindred spirit, much like they were and it just felt really right having him with them. Melissa's heart broke for him as she could hear the pain in his voice and wondered if maybe his loneliness extended to his homelife as well. "Something tells me that when you finally do, you are gonna be amazing." She told him seriously.

"You think so?"

"I do, I really do."

Her response made him smile widely and even feel rather proud that an adult actually believed that much in him. "Great, I'm gonna have another Scott on my hands at this rate." Grumbled Derek.

"Like that's really a bad thing. At least he won't be hating himself." Remarked Scott a bit sourly.

"Point." Admitted the Alpha.

Isaac looked towards Scott with a curious expression. "You know, I really don't get why you hate what you are."

"Other then the fact that I was Bitten unwillingly and it's brought me almost nothing but pain and misery? I have nightmares from time to time about being set on fire thanks to Peter. I have to hide a relationship just so certain people don't try and hurt me cause they don't like what I am."

"Scott, I hate to tell you this, but that's got Romeo and Juliet written all over it and you know how that ended." Remarked Erica seriously.

Scott sighed over that as he knew the girl had a point. "So… What, I just break it off for good with Allison then? Even though I love her? And then get with you or something?"

"God no, no offense but I don't like you like that. Now Stiles on the other hand..."

"You like Stiles… Stiles Stilinski?" Asked a shocked Derek.

Erica nodded with a grin on her lips. "Yep."

"Oh God. That kid is one of the most annoying people I've ever met."

"I still need to have a talk with him about having a key to the house." Grumbled Melissa with a shake of the head.

Vernon gave her a look over that one. "That's pretty creepy that he has that."

Even Erica had to agree on that one as Isaac nodded in agreement. "I'd throw him against a wall if he tried that with me."

"You… Live in an abandoned train station… So… You don't even have a key for it." Remarked Isaac and making Derek glare at him.

"And where are you staying young man?"

"Umm… With him? Since, you know, I'm a fugitive on the run?"

Melissa looked at him then at Derek with an appalled look on her face before she started shaking her head. "Uh-uh, no. I don't think so. That is no place for a teenager or anyone else to be living in."

"Its only until I know the Argents aren't hunting us anymore."

"Yeah? Well, provided they actually listen to me and they'd better after that talk with them, both you and Isaac will be staying with Scott and I until further notice. Is that clear?" Even if she did have her issues with Derek, she wasn't about to leave him out in the cold.

The two tried to argue that but the nurse mother quickly put a stop to that much to the amusement of both Erica and Vernon. Though Scott wasn't necessarily all that happy about it. Mostly more to do with Derek then Isaac. "Mom! I really don't think that's a good idea! Plus, what about Isaac!?"

"So long as no one see's him here, it'll be fine. And I know you have your reasons regarding Derek and even I have my own issues, but I am not leaving him or Isaac out in the cold." She told her son firmly.

Scott sighed as he knew then and there that there was no arguing with his mother. Erica then decided to drop a little info on the guy. "While I'm not into you like that, I do know that Sydney Watson is."

Hell, that girl had Scott's name written in her notebooks with hearts surrounding his name! She grinned when she noticed the dumbfounded look on Scott's face. "Sydney Watson… The girl who's the most grades driven person in our school… Is interested… In me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Huh..."

His mom couldn't help but grin over that one before getting back to business. "And there will be rules I will expect the two of you to abide by. Am I understood?"

"So long as you don't lock me up in a deep freezer for failing to do something properly, I understand perfectly."

A look of horror came across Melissa's face while everyone else gave him looks of sympathy. "Sweetheart, I would NEVER do something like that. EVER."

Isaac seemed to doubt that a little and it broke her heart for the poor boy. But before anymore could be done about it, a cannister broke through the front room window and landed on the floor and causing everyone to look at it before Vernon's eyes widened. "SMOKE GRENADE!" Thank God for the fact his dad loved war movies and stuff!

"GET DOWN!" Yelled Derek as he had a damned good idea of what was about to happen next.

And true to his line of thinking as the Smoke Grenade went off, bullets began to hit the house as they all got down on the floor. Scott covering his mother in an effort to protect her from all the bullets flying inside their house while she screamed in terror. Much like Erica and even Isaac was doing while Vernon was a little teary eyed himself as he whimpered from the pain he was feeling thanks to a bullet grazing his shoulder. "DEREK! COVER MY MOM!"

"WHY!?"

"CAUSE I'M GOIN' OUT THERE!"

"NO THE HELL YOU'RE NOT!"

"THEIR SHOOTING AT MY HOME SO YES THE HELL I AM!"

"SCOTT, NO!" Screamed out Melissa in terror.

As no way in Hell did she want him doing that and possibly dying damnit! "LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!"

A growl escaped the young man but he did end up listening in the end. As protecting her was more of a priority in the end anyway. The bullets soon stopped and the two looked at one another before nodding. "Stay here while we deal with them while their reloading, mom." Whispered Scott as he and Derek got up.

As it was time to kick the asses of these jerks! "Boyd, are you alright!?" Asked Derek in concern.

"N-No, got… Got grazed by a bullet."

Hearing that made Melissa's head shoot up and then immediately rush over to him to check it out. Wincing at the sight of it as well and then looked towards the other two frightened teenagers. Making a decision, she rushed off for the bathroom to grab the medical supplies for Vernon's shoulder as her son and Derek took off for the front yard to take care of their would be killers. Vernon whimpered some as she patched him up while telling Erica and Isaac to focus on her voice as a way to help calm them down while ignoring the yells from outside until the sounds of screeching tires could be heard. Which would bring in Scott and Derek seconds later with grim and angry expressions on their faces. Minutes later would see the Sheriff, his Deputies, and an ambulance arrive as those in the neighborhood watched on in shock and horror.

Melissa would even end up slapping the mess out of the Sheriff at one point when he chose to go ahead and haul in Isaac due to his fugitive status while promising to ensure he would be paying a visit to the Argents soon since both Scott and Derek were able to identify one of their attackers being a smiling Gerard Argent. Of course he told Melissa and the others that they were lucky he wasn't hauling them in either for questioning considering they were harboring a fugitive. Which earned him another angry slap from the angry as Hell woman. Derek could do nothing as one of his was taken away while Scott was on the phone with his dad. Who is apparently an FBI Agent! "You know we're gonna have to have a word with someone about this right?" Asked Erica as she shakenly leaned in to Derek.

"You mean Jackson?"

"Yeah. Cause he's the only one who can get Isaac's name cleared."

"Then lets make him talk." Growled out a shaken and angry Vernon.

That was a plan Derek was very much on board with! Melissa came up to the trio with watery eyes and an angry expression on her face. "How, how are you kids doing?"

"Terrified." Answered Vernon.

Erica could only nod in agreement with that before rushing into Melissa's arms and crying into her chest. Just as her parents, along with Vernon's showed up as Scott walked over to them while hanging up his cell. "Dad's on his way and said he'd call Stiles' dad along the way to make sure he would be involved when they went to see the Argents."

"Good." Replied Melissa and she hoped her ex would rain down Hell on them for what they've done!

Tearful hugging would happen with the arrived parents and it'd be a scene a frantic Allison would arrive too. "Oh God, Scott! You're alright!" Cried out the girl as she rushed over to him.

Though she was shocked and hurt when he glared at her and refused to even be hugged by her. "We're over, Allison. No relationship is worth my mom, my house, me, and innocent people getting shot at just cause we're different."

His declaration hurt her like crazy and she tried to protest it as he walked off, not even willing to hear her out. "Sweetheart… While I would never blame you for what happened here, I do think its best if you left for now." Informed Melissa with sympathy being shown on her face and heard in her voice.

Tearfully, Allison nodded and reluctantly left. Hoping her relationship with Scott could be salvaged after what her family had done tonight!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally, I was gonna have just the chat for this chapter and then in another chapter do the attack. BUT, I decided to combine both things into this. You know, I could probably turn this into a full on story.**


	57. A Ghost From The Past Part 2

**A Ghost**

 **From The Past**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

 **Summary: Derek finally wakes up an hour later.**

* * *

In the hour since Derek had passed out, the entire group of teens minus Allison due to trust issues Erica and Boyd had towards her had made their way over after the news was shared to them over the fact that Derek apparently has a daughter. Stiles was even willing to punch him in the face to wake him up much like he'd done before but everyone had been unwilling to do that thanks to a little kid being with them and all. Something Paige was happy about as she liked to keep her daughter's viewpoint violent free thank you very much! Cora had decided to take Scott elsewhere and wasn't shy about not giving him a choice in the matter either. Making both Erica and Lydia smirk over that and Scott's own befuddled if slightly freaked out expression. "Huh, I can't tell if Derek's gonna be happy about that or not." Remarked Stiles after seeing that happen.

He then shrugged. "Eh, probably not happy knowin' him."

"I don't know, Batman, he's always liked Scott no matter how much our favorite Scottie annoyed him so he might." Erica replied with her head tilted to the side with a smile on her lips as she stared in Stiles' direction.

Even making him a bit flustered much to the amusement of the others. A low groan broke through, making the group look towards the source of it. Which was Derek as he started to wake up and for Stiles to breathe a sigh of relief since this meant he wasn't being the center of Erica's attention anymore. Unknown to him however, she was smirking as she knew full well what he was sighing about and couldn't wait to make his relief short lived. "Unn… What hit me?" Muttered Derek as Boyd came over to help him up.

"Nothing hit you man."

"Then what did…. Oh." Trailed off the man as he looked from his Beta to Paige and her daughter.

No, _their_ daughter apparently. Which… Was a Hell of a thing for him and he still couldn't believe it was even real for that matter. Derek then realized they had more company over. "Why are you all here?"

"Well, its not everyday we find out someone we know is a parent." Spoke up Lydia with a shrug.

"Aside from high school you mean." Added Isaac.

Lydia nodded. "Good point, but this is different as I don't associate with those people unless absolutely needed. Of course none of them ever wanted to kill me for something I wasn't even close to being."

A sigh came from Derek as he felt more then saw Lydia's glare on him. Making for Paige to wonder about that. "Do I even want to know?"

"It was a case of mistaken identity." Grumbled Derek before the others could beat him to it.

"A case I have not been apologized too for."

"I don't do apologies."

"High school, music class, hallway, you being an annoying teenaged boy with other teenage boys until later. Need I go on?" Asked Paige with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed looking at him challengingly.

Causing the man to actually blush a little and for several to grin in amusement over it. Alia came over to the blushing man and tugged on his shirt, causing him to look down at her. "Yes?" He asked a bit uncertain.

"C-Can I h-hug you?"

He looked shocked by that while Paige gained a smile on her lips, glad to see her baby girl willing to hug her father. Everyone else gained expectant looks on their faces with eager grins of anticipation. "Uhh… Sure." Replied Derek and he knelt down and instantly had the girl hugging him.

Making for him to awkwardly hug her back. Snickering could be heard from Stiles and getting a glare from Derek in the process. "Shut up, or I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Grinning, he put his arms up defensively and backed up a little while the man went back to hugging his daughter. Reveling in the familiar scent of family, a scent that did not lie. Making for the man to realize that everything had just changed and he hoped he could be part of his daughter's life now that he knew about her. And if something was to happen with Paige again… Well, he wouldn't be opposed to it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: After several weeks of having this on my laptop and un-finished til now, I'm glad to get it done as it was just really slow going to deal with for whatever reason. Hope you all enjoyed and many apologies for the delay in updating this fic!**


	58. Finding Malia Part 3

**Finding Malia**

 **Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: Many apologies for taking so long to get around to this. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: The reconciliation between Stiles and Malia happens in perhaps the most cliched way possible. Though neither are gonna complain too much about it!**

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since Stiles and Malia had had their talk that went horribly wrong. And both were miserable as Hell ever since. Though Malia was at least thankful her sibling like bond with Jackson was as strong as ever despite the fact she'd been believed dead for a good long while. Not to mention feeling damned thankful she had the support of her friends. Or rather the Pack as it were considering the whole Werewolf/Werecoyote thing and all. His offer of beating up Stiles was heard several times and she always refused them, though she appreciated the offer regardless as it meant a lot to her that he was willing to do that. Much like he would do just about anything for her as it is cause of how deep their sibling like bond was for one another. Malia had also casted out the less kind of her friends, none of whom were happy about it and had tried to make her life Hell. Along with Kira's, Lydia's, Allison's, and the rest of their friends' lives. At least until herself, Lydia, and Erica put the verbal smack down on them. And for Erica, it had been pretty damned cathartic considering some of them had been outright horrible to her back before the Bite.

As for Stiles, life hadn't been all that kind towards him considering none of his friends were all that happy with him for what went down with Malia. Neither was his dad for that matter. Though he was thankful at least that Erica stopped trying to get into his pants or whatever it was she'd been trying to do. Jackson being pretty damned cold towards him wasn't a good thing either as he preferred the usual way he was towards him and he was honestly feeling like he was at the lowest point of his life similar to when his mom had died. It all made him wish he hadn't been such a huge asshole to Malia and had been more willing to listen to her rather then let his man pain over rule every damned thing. But he'd been so pissed off that it ended up costing him greatly. Malia barely would look his way and anytime he tried to say anything, he'd get choked up and tongue tied. Something he hated a great deal as well. And naturally, a new threat would come into their lives right as the school year was coming to a close.

Said new threat pretty much ending the peace they had all been enjoying aside from the relationship issues and Stiles wasn't sure he should be glad it was happening or not since it meant he could put some focus on that instead of what was going on in his life. A former Hunter who turned away from that life after meeting and falling for a fairly powerful Witch, along with a trio of Werebears had arrived in the area Hellbent on causing chaos all through out the area and no one in the Pack was willing to let that happen. Their Pack had also been affectionately named the 'McHale' Pack courtesy of Kira since Derek and Scott were basically the leaders of it even if Scott wasn't a full on Alpha. But it felt right regardless where he was concerned. The fight so far was proving to be brutal since none of the chaos causers were holding back and Stiles was strongly wishing he had brought more then a damned baseball for the whole thing. "STILES! WATCH OUT!" Came the scream and he barely had time to do anything once he was suddenly shoved out of the way and a loud gunshot was heard all through out the area.

Leaving him and several others very shocked as they stilled in their actions, allowing for the bad guys to haul ass and for the Argents and Derek to chase after them. Hearing a groan, Stiles looked for where it was coming from and his eyes widened in shock and horror as on the ground was Malia bleeding out despite her hands holding it in. "MALIA!" Yelled the boy and rushed to her to be with her.

Even gently holding her up some in his arms. "Just, just hold on alright? You got, you got that healin' trick so just let that kick in okay?"

"Didn't… Didn't know you… Cared anymore..." Coughed out Malia painfully.

He gaped at her for a moment, shocked but saddened she would think that of him but considering recent events. Figured it made sense she would think that of him unfortunately. Jackson knelt down with worry all over his face. "Bitch, don't die on me."

Malia smiled at him, feeling a little glad he could still call her by that nickname at a time like this. As it made her a bit appreciative of him to make an attempt to make things a bit light despite the seriousness of the situation as he took some of her pain away. "Don't, don't intend to, Dick."

A grin came from him as he absorbed some of her pain. "M-Malia… " Got out Stiles.

Causing her to look at him and attempting to ignore the sting of pain that brought her while everyone else looked on terrified and with tears in their eyes as they were all highly worried. Kira had even rushed off to get her car so that they could take her to Deaton's since he could help them with Malia's injury. "Sti."

"Of course, o-of course I care damnit. What I don't understand is why you would do that for me? Especially after what an asshole I was to you! I'm not worth your life damnit!"

Raising a bloody hand to cup his face to his with a watery smile, a hand he willingly leaned into and not giving a damn about the blood at all. "I did it cause I ugh, cause I love you, you dumbass. Why else would I put my life on the line for yours because it is worth saving. Even if you don't want to see it that way."

He could hardly believe what he was hearing and it felt so damned cliché but he just couldn't care. "We're a freaking cliché but god I love you too." He got out with a watery laugh and making her smile at him.

"With you? I, I don't mind that." Malia told him and she felt she could die happily in that moment after hearing of his love for her.

Something she honestly never thought she would hear after that horrible night between the two of them. Stiles leaned down and kissed her and what strength she had left she kissed him back while Jackson and Erica fake gagged over the whole thing. She soon passed out after that and if it wasn't for the good hearing of the Wolves present, Stiles would have been more panicked then what he already was. Several hours after Deaton had helped save Malia and her wounds healed, along with the Hunter, his beloved Witch, and the Werebear trio were stopped, Malia and Stiles decided to waste no time in getting very familiar with one another once more since they felt they had wasted enough time. And wanted to make up for it as much as possible. Stiles even made sure to tell his dad that if any noise complaints came to the Department about their address, to just ignore them. Which made the man groan as he didn't want to know that kind of thing at all!

Though he was glad his boy had used his brain and did the right thing and got back with Malia.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Bit short and cliched, but I figure it works out well either way.**


	59. Scott's Road Trip

**Scott's Road Trip**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this little idea I started thinking about recently on the 21st. This is something I wouldn't mind making into a full on fic as it would probably be a lot of fun to do.**

 **Summary: After graduating from high school, Scott thinks a Summer road trip across America is a great idea after all he's been through and sets off into the unknown.**

* * *

In the week leading up to graduation for Scott McCall, an idea had been circling around in his head. An idea that the more he thought about it, the more he liked it as getting away from Beacon Hills for awhile just sounded really great. And being able to see new and different places just seemed like a lot of fun to do. Plus, the lack of responsibility and having to almost constantly worry about others also appealed a lot to him as well. Though a part of Scott wished that Kira was along for the ride but unfortunately, she was still off with the Skinwalkers. A fact that still sucked a great deal in his view as well. He'd only spoken with his mom, Deaton, and his dad about the idea brewing in his mind and nicely enough they were all for it. Hell, his dad was even offering to loan him enough cash to pull the whole thing off too. Along with providing a more suitable vehicle for his traveling purposes rather then his motorcycle. And once things were over and done with after graduation, Scott would get asked what he planned to do next.

His answer would surprise everyone but they all thought it was the perfect thing for him to do. Especially since it was unlikely to involve anything life threatening and he definitely needed a strong break from that. Nobody would be able to go with him for various reasons, but he found that was more then okay actually. Plus, he really didn't want to hear more of Liam's potential bitching over Hayden dumping him for Gwen after Hayden had gotten taken by the Ghost Riders and things ended up happening and leading to Hayden realizing a few things where her and Liam were concerned. Having another human in the Pack was nice. And the fact Gwen saw Kira as a role model for girls when it came to playing something like Lacrosse was pretty great too. Gwen's sister was another who chose to join the Pack and both she and her sister also decided to get some lessons in self defense too. Even calling out Stiles on his lack of training to better protect himself since everyone else could do so and didn't need to continually rely on a baseball bat of all things. Along with his wit.

Stiles really hadn't appreciated the lack of back up from Scott and the others but reluctantly started to see the valid point the two sisters had made. That and the fact Lydia ended up almost beating the shit out of him for what she felt was manipulation by him where her feelings were concerned when the Riders were about to take him was another reason for his ending up seeing the point they were making. Not even Malia really wanted much to do with him for awhile over that one. Making for a lot of groveling on his part to occur and a fist fight or two with Nathan over Malia. It'd be about two days later when Scott set out on his journey across America with no specific destination in mind and allowing for chance to take him wherever. Though Stiles would not too surprisingly end up going with him as he felt it was a great thing for the two of them to do together considering their years long friendship.

Making for a good thing that Scott's dad had given him plenty of funds for the trip. Along with Derek who decided to provide him some of Peter's money since it was just lying around being all useless and what not. By the second week of the trip, the boys had made it to Nevada's Humbolt-Toyota National Forest and did a little exploring. Even doing some video blogging too since they'd recently gotten into doing it so their friends and family back home could get to see what they were experiencing when they were able to upload anything. A short time later would see the two arriving in Dixie Valley and Stiles would get the unfortunate luck of dealing with a very affectionate ghost until the boys were able to help him pass on to the afterlife. However, shortly after they arrived in Twin Falls, Idaho would see Stiles having to return to Beacon Hills to begin a Summer program for the Police Acamedy his dad had signed him up for. Plus, the fact he and Isaac still didn't get along too well was another thing entirely as the boy was in the area looking into something for Chris. The two Wolves would then have a little hiking fun through the state's Craters of the Moon National Monument and Preserve for a few days.

Which really didn't please a few Mountain Lions for that matter but the boys had easily been able to outrun them thanks to their enhanced speed. The boys soon made their way to Wyoming's Yellowstone National Park and had the chance to run with one of its Wolf Packs as well. Which had been a really fun experience for the two. Denver, Colorado however would see Isaac having to leave. Though he would be leaving with Mason by plane to return to Beacon Hills where Chris was waiting on him. Mason had been in Denver on account of some family he had out that way and was visiting with them for the Summer for awhile. This action would give the boy a chance to pick Isaac's brain about Werewolves and the like, something that would provide Scott some amusement too for that matter once Isaac gave him a wide eyed look of surprise thanks to all the questions he was getting. Afterwards, Scott would make his way through Colorado to Kansas and then to Missouri.

Allowing for him to meet up with Derek, Braeden, and Cora. Along with the surprising addition of little Michael. Michael being Derek and Braeden's son and the family lived in a well furnished house on the outskirts of the Mark Twain National Forest. Braeden was also taking a little time off after an injury she'd gotten during one of her Merc jobs. Thankfully it hadn't been too serious but it gave her the excuse to take some time off to be with her family. Granted, she always tried to find any excuse to be with them as much as she could. And was even considering finding a more local job so that she didn't have to be out on the road a lot. Scott would stay with them for about a week until the road called out for him again to be on it. And this time, Cora would come along for the ride too. Which nicely enough allowed for the two teens to get to know one another a lot better since the chance for it hadn't been able to happen back when she was living in Beacon Hills for awhile.

The two would even get the luck of coming across Ethan in Jerseyville, Illinois working as a Roadie for a touring band. One that was headed for Nashville, Tennessee and the duo decided to come along for the fun. A little special mixture of Ethan's however would get the trio quite drunk at one point and make for a rather interesting one night experience to occur between the three. Which had made Scott feel a little guilty over considering his feelings for Kira were still quite strong. But as both Cora and Ethan pointed out to him, she would want him to move on. Especially since it was likely she wouldn't be coming back for a really long time due to what she had to do with the Skinwalkers where her Foxside was concerned. Their talk would thankfully work on him and he would breathe a bit easier. Sometime later would see Scott and Cora tangling with some idiotic Klansmen in Alabama who had decided to pick a fight with Scott just cause of his skin color. Cora would stay with Scott until they reached Maryland where she would end up staying.

As part of the reason she'd come with him was to reach Baltimore, Maryland for a College program in the area. And after a fun night between the two, they would end up parting on good terms and Scott would end up sometime later running into Danny in Massachusetts. Who hadn't exactly been happy to see Scott since he thought something bad was going to happen. But once things got cleared up, things went a lot more smoothly as the two hung out for awhile until the road beckoned Scott once more. Danny would have gone but commitments in the area he lived in in Boston kept him from doing so. But promised that if Scott ever did another road trip, he would definitely be down for it. Something that got him a knee buckling beaming smile from the other boy that he swore he wouldn't think about at all. A promise that only really lasted an hour after Scott's leaving for Danny. Scott would gradually start making his way back to California.

Even having the luck to run into Deucalion in Plainview, Oklahoma as the man was now living there and even running a new Pack. Albeit a small one but one the man was happy to have none the less. Deucalion's new Pack were eager to meet Scott considering his status and all that he'd done and the young man would end up staying with the group for a week and a half until he decided to get back out on the road. Afterwards, he'd find himself in Shiprock, New Mexico and in the area where he'd last seen Kira and would end up with quite the confrontation! "Whoa!" Shouted the young man as he got some distance between himself and the spear that landed in front of him!

"Leave, now!" Commanded one of the Skinwalkers as she suddenly appeared a short distance away from him.

Scott looked at her with determination and hope on his face and in his eyes. "I came here to see Kira. That's all I wanna do."

"That is not possible, Wolf."

"And why not?" Asked Scott challengingly as he stepped forward.

He would do whatever he had to if they were actually forcing her to stay here instead of honoring the deal she made with them. "Because, Kira left us a week ago after she'd finished what she came here to do."

Scott's eyes flew open in great surprise as that was news to him! He then quickly hauled ass back to his car and took off. Hoping he could find her and feeling despondent when she didn't answer her phone. Luck would come his way thankfully once he got the idea to call her parents and would learn they were in Flagstaff, Arizona with Kira as they were making their way back to Beacon Hills. He'd make it to Flagstaff in a fairly quick fashion just as the second week of September was coming up and the two woud have a rather heartfelt reunion in the parking lot of the hotel they were in as she'd been out stretching for a bit after having just woken up. The screeching of tires had made her look up in its direction and when the person who caused it got out of the car, Kira's eyes had widened quite a bit at seeing Scott! Granted, an unshaven one with a slight belly going on! "KIRA!" Yelled Scott in pure joy as he started to run towards her.

And she began to run towards him with glistening eyes as she was so happy to see him! "SCOTT!" Cried out the girl in equal pure joy.

No wonder her parents were stalling on leaving the area! As they had to know about this! She also swore to have a very strong talk with the three later on too about keeping certain things from her as well! Kira rushed into his arms with her legs going around his waist as they hugged tightly and even kissed. Both feeling ecstatic as Hell to be with one another again after so long apart. Kira could tell that the road trip that the boy she loves a great deal had done him a world of good as he just felt so free and tenseless. And in her view, the videos she'd seen so far of him hadn't really done him justice until this point! After the two parted, they rested their foreheads against one another's while her parents watched on with wide happy smiles on their faces at seeing their daughter re-united with Scott. "God, I missed you." He told her softly.

"It was horrible being without you and the others. I missed all of you so much. But you I missed most of all." Whispered Kira.

"I love you, Kira. And hopefully now that this is over with, we'll never have to be apart again."

Kira smiled at that and hoped for the same thing too. "I could go for that baby." She told him with a smile.

"And I love you more."

Before he could say anything to that, she kissed him deeply, something he was happy to return in kind. "I can live with that." Mumbled Scott at one point, making for her to giggle a little over it.

The two were practically inseperable after their reunion and for the rest of September, Kira would even be with Scott on his road trip until she felt it was time to be with her parents again since they'd only been together a short time. Scott also felt it was time to head back home as well due to college already having started. Though he was strongly tempted to stay on the road and just start the following year at UC Davis when Kira would be able to join him. If she chose to attend there with him anyway and he sure hoped like Hell she did! But when Summer came once again, Kira would join him for his second road trip and would be with him the entire time. Which only brought more amusement for the video blogs they did, along with folks getting to see some fairly sweet and romantic moments between the two.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I definitely would love to do a full on Road Trip story at some point as it would be a lot of fun to do. And true story, as I wrote this, I started listening to some very offensive music. Good times!**


	60. The Big Move

**The Big Move**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Set after season 2 and apologies for not having updated in awhile. Head colds suck so badly.**

 **Summary: A few weeks after things were calm again, Melissa makes a big life changing decision in regards to Scott's safety.**

* * *

Shortly after Scott had sat down with his mother and told her everything that had been happening since being Bitten by Peter Hale the night before the second half of the school year started after things had calmed down, one Melissa McCall had been in some serious thought about a few things where her son was concerned. A chat with Chris Argent had only really further served to make the nurse and mother to consider a certain course of action even more. Said chat ending with her slapping the ever loving Hell out of the man for his actions towards her son and while he hadn't liked it all that much, he did understand where she was coming from. And after nearly a month of heavy thinking, Melissa finally made a call to her family out in New York and had a few arrangements made for a permanent move down that way. Along with making a few arrangements in Beacon Hills to get the move going. Such as acquiring a fairly large U-Haul truck for their stuff to fit inside. Naturally, Scott hadn't been too thrilled about the move at all as it meant he was being forced to leave all he knew. But he did at least get why she wanted to make the move as she was far too worried about his safety.

Not even Satomi Ito's offer of allowing him into her Pack had done the mother any good as she just wanted him far from the area. As at least then there wouldn't be the worries of any Hunters or even Peter Hale's creepy ass to deal with. And if it wasn't for Scott having Isaac bring Erica and Boyd to the Clinic so he could have a chat with them, those two would have not had the chance to join Satomi's Pack thanks to Deaton's help. Isaac would also join shortly afterwards much to Derek's annoyance but he hoped that one day the three could forgive him for being a fairly horrible Alpha to them. As it is, he was having a tough time dealing with Jackson when it came to training him and helping him cope with all the murders Matt Daehler had made him do. A party would be thrown for Scott and Melissa on the night before they were to leave and it would be something of a somber one as those that knew them were going to miss the Hell out of them. And vice versa in return. Scott and Allison would even re-unite one last time with Chris' permission.

Though both doubted he was expecting the whole thing to get as intimate as it did between them. Not that they were planning on telling him anyway! Stiles was definitely not a happy camper over his best friend leaving and promised to try and find a way to come and see him as soon as he could. Even at one point trying to guilt trip Melissa into not going and failing in the end. He, along with the others would see the two off at the airport the following day while the U-Haul driver began the drive to New York with a majority of their stuff inside the vehicle. The sight of Jackson Heights, Queens, New York was honestly a refreshing sight to see for Melissa McCall and a huge party was thrown over the fact she and Scott was moving back permanently. 'Now you can cruise for chicas all across the five buroughs with me primo!' Enthusiastically stated a cousin named Manuel to Scott at one point during the party.

Of course, doing something like that was the absolute last thing the young Beta wanted to do much to Manuel's disappointment! And since there was still a bit of time left in the school year, Melissa quickly enrolled her son into a nearby local school. Scott was just thankful he wouldn't have to do much test taking since he'd already finished all that prior to coming here. Naturally, one of the first kids he'd end up meeting would be Derek's remaining sister known as Cora. "Well, my brother told me you were gonna be in the Big Apple but I wasn't expecting to actually meet you. Can't say I can find any reason to be impressed by you though." Stated the girl with an unimpressed look on her face while an embarrassed and groaning Japanese looking girl stood next to her.

"Cora!" Hissed the girl unhappily.

Cora just shrugged unrepentently. "Sorry Kira, but you know how blunt I can be."

"Don't even worry about it, I'm used to the blunt ways of the Hales." Informed Scott kindly.

"Hmm, I bet you are knowin' my brother. Anyway, I'll let Kira here do the whole school guide thing."

Scott nodded at that while Kira eeped a little at the unexpected move and even tried to get her best friend to stop but the other girl would have none of it! Making for Kira to turn back around and face Scott with a red face. "Umm… Hi! I'm Kira. But you already knew that cause Cora told you that. I, I don't know why I told you that but umm… Yeah. And welcome to our high school! Which, I'll be showing you around after I come back out from under my rock of embarrassment!"

 _Oh God, he's gonna think I'm a complete weirdo!_

A wide smile was formed on the boy's face by the time she was done. _Huh, maybe this won't be so bad after all._ Thought the young man to himself as he brought out his hand for her to shake.

"Thanks Kira, I'm Scott and its nice to meet you and I'm glad someone as nice as you is showin' me around." He told her nicely with that smile still in place.

As wow was she something else! Kira nearly melted over that darned smile and the way his eyes were lighting up! Even biting her lower lip to try and keep some form of composure over herself. _Oh gosh, sooo cute..._

Once hands were shaken, the tour was quickly gotten underway and by the end of it, both Scott and Kira had felt like they had made themselves a new and hopefully long lasting friend in the other. Of course Cora would make little kissy noises over Scott to Kira later that night as she could tell her best friend was already crushing on the new guy. Not that she figured she could blame the girl over as Scott was pretty hot after all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed!**


	61. Let's Get Metal!

**Let's Get Metal!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Inspired by the awesome Trolling Since Chernobyl and Thelone-Wolves on Tumblr and with permission from Trolling to write this one. Boyd never died thanks to a back up plan that got used when it came to the electrical water plan. Allison also never died either and the whole memory erasure thing when it comes to the Ghost Riders is not a thing at all whatsoever.**

 **Summary: Lydia and Jordan end up forming themselves a Metal band!**

* * *

It hadn't been something Lydia Martin ever thought she would do in a million years since she had other plans in mind. But lo and behold, she had found herself becoming the lead singer of the hit band known as 'The Harbingers of Death'. Featuring Jordan Parrish on guitar, Derek on the second guitar and growls, Malia on bass, Isaac on the keyboard, and Vernon Boyd the 4th on drums. They all hadn't exactly been the greatest at first but gradually they managed to improve quite well. Lydia was even able to incorporate her Banshee screams into their music without it being able to hurt anyone. Which had made them a bit unique in the land of Metal. And it had all started in Jordan Parrish's living room one evening shortly after the whole mess with the Ghost Riders had been dealt with. Who had been kidnappning people from Beacon Hills with the intent to change them into Ghost Riders as well since their ranks had been depleted for some time. Which only got even worse for them once the Nazi Alpha masquerading as a teacher got involved and starting wiping them out due to an old beef he had with them. And while Lydia had been at Jordan's, he had ended up bringing out his guitar as he had felt an urge to play on it.

And soon, Lydia found herself singing straight from the heart and it wasn't some easy going kind of thing either. It was straight hardcore sutff that left both greatly surprised. Surprised but willing to keep at it awhile longer and afterwards, the two thought that maybe they should keep doing it. If only to pass the time and bond even more with one another. Gradually, they had Derek, Malia, Isaac, and Boyd join in on the fun and it seemed to be exactly what they needed in a strange but fulfilling way. The song that would nicely enough be known as 'Screams, Bloody Screams' would gain them a fair amount of notice outside of Beacon Hills. Which had something of a 'Roots, Bloody Roots' feel to it interestingly enough and Allison would act as the band's manager. Cause whatever Lydia did, she would support as that's what a best friend did darn it! That and as a bonus, it also supported Isaac as well since they had a fairly strong relationship. Her mother had been understandably bewildered by the whole thing, which was still far more supportive then what her father was being. And the less said about him, the better. Their next song that would gain some attention would be known as 'Bite Of The Creeper'. And actually featured Scott as well since he had quite a few feelings on the subject.

Malia hadn't cared too much since she wasn't necessarily close with the man but she did have to smirk in amusement when he heard the song for the first time. Their next song, which would have Jordan on the vocals would be known as 'The Roar Of The Hellhound'. This and the other two songs would be featured on their first album known simply as 'The Harbingers', which would get nicely distributed through out California thanks to word of mouth and Youtube. As none of the group were quite ready for a contract that one or two labels were already trying to hook them on. 'Lizard Or Man' would not only become a hit, but it would also gain cult status within the Metal community and would be a big seller once Malia suggested having it on t-shirts. Jackson surprisingly enough would even wear one and even star in the band's first music video for the song. The band would get a chance to play for a fairly large crowd during Spring Break at a Metal festival in San Diego. And it would catch the attention of a few people from RoadRunner Records.

Leading to the band getting signed with them since it felt more right to them then anything else did. Their next album would soon come out after that with the name of 'Nemeton'. Featuring a song geared towards Gerard Argent that was not in any way nice at all much to his immense annoyance. A song Derek had been more than happy to add his voice to since he had quite a few feelings in regards to that man and Kate. Another song on the album known as 'Eichen Screams' would gain some friction betweem them and the institute since Lydia didn't hold back on anything in relation to them. And while it proved to be somewhat difficult for the band to do much once Lydia went off to MIT for college, along with Malia, Isaac, and Allison going to their college of choice, they still managed to make it all work to the best of their ability. 'F**k Ten Years' would be another song that would cause some friction. Though mostly between Stiles and Lydia but it would gain her a whole Helluva lot of support from her female fans. And when they finally got to go on their own tour, the first stop would be in Beacon Hills.

Which would also nicely enough be the last stop to in the end. Decked out and ready to rock was Lydia Martin as she stepped up to the microphone with a big grin on her lips. A grin that was shared by the others. "Beacon Hills… I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO ROCK!" Screamed out the girl into the microphone.

Loud cheering could be heard and she nodded in satisfaction. She then looked to her fiance, Jordan Parrish, and gave a nod to him. Which caused him to begin the lead into the first song of the night. Which would happen to be 'Screams, Bloody Screams' much to the audience's immense happiness. "LET'S SCREAM!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Bit different but hope you guys liked none the less!**


	62. Military Man

**Military Man**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! And now, for a little more Vernon Boyd The 4th love!**

 **Summary: The Military had long been a part of his life for as long as he could remember, so it was only natural that Boyd joined the Military after High School.**

* * *

For as long as Vernon Boyd The 4th could remember, the Military and all aspects of it had been a part of his life. As nearly every family member in his family had been part of it in various forms. It was the sole reason he even had something close to a relationship with his dad over the years after Alicia had gone missing and presumed dead. His mother could never quite look him in the eye and it had long hurt him to know she always blamed him for something that wasn't in his control. And when he could do so, he joined up with ROTC in High School and he felt at home. But felt even more so when he joined the new Hale Pack. Even if there had been some issues along the way that eventually turned it into the McCall Pack. His strategic planning however was a damned valuable addition to both Packs thanks to his love for the Military and having studied up on various strategies used in engagements through out history. Mrs. McCall often felt like more of a mother to him then his own had as she never judged him for anything and it was enough to make him cry at times. Which honestly had been a little shocking for some who had witnessed it considering he was a bit on the stoic side.

Not many even knew about his aspirations to join the Military, the Navy to be more specific. As he felt joining a Seal Team would be the best thing he could do to help serve his Country. Though when Cora and Erica found out during a bonding moment the three had, neither were too happy with it. Cora because being without Pack in an unknown situation like that was just vastly unsettling to her and she couldn't see why he wanted to do it so badly because of that. As it meant he would be alone and Packless and virtually making him an Omega. Erica wasn't happy because they had a very loving relationship that had survived quite a bit. Chief among those being the Alpha Pack when they had them captured for several months. The Blonde was deeply afraid the whole thing would end up killing him and it had even caused the two to split during their Senior year after he had chosen to tell everyone what he planned on doing after High School. Derek had his misgivings about it as like with Scott, he considered Boyd to be like a little brother to him and as well as Isaac. But despite those misgivings, he did at least support it and wished Vernon all the success possible.

His real mother didn't even have much of a strong reaction to it unlike how Melissa did and at that point, the young man wasn't sure if whether or not it should bother him any. His dad was quite proud of him and requested that he not only achieved his goals for himself, but to also do it in Alicia's memory. A request Boyd would quickly agree too as doing anything in her memory was important to the Boyd family. As for some, it made them feel like she was resting peacefully because of it cause they were doing something that essentially was them making up for whatever had happened to her. "Well, this finally explains all the water stuff I see you and Jackson doin'." Remarked Stiles thoughtfully a short time after Boyd announced his intentions at a Pack party.

"And all the logs I see you running with." Added in Liam as he had thought that was a little weird!

Erica made a noise and walked off with an unhappy look on her face with Cora soon rushing off after her with a glare sent in Boyd's direction. Boyd himself could only stare in their direction with a sad look on his face while everyone else looked on uncomfortably. "She is really not handling things too well." Isaac said with a frown.

Granted, neither was Cora for that matter. Boyd could only sigh in response as he didn't know what to say or do about the whole thing. He was aware of the fact that both girls wanted him to give up what he wanted to do, but he couldn't do that. As it meant to much to him and he felt like it would be a betrayal of all he'd done up to that point if he gave it up. Two days after the party saw Erica and Vernon break up and it had devastated him quite a bit, but he forced himself to push on. As it was all he could do. His lack of trying anything to get her back had made the girl resent him some and for Cora to firmly side with her on all things him. Things did not improve between himself and the two girls and once Graduation came and went, he was on the bus to the Naval Amphibious Base in Coronado, CA to begin his training. And it would not be easy in any shape or form but he pushed through it and did the absolute best he could in order to achieve his dream. Often impressing his instructors in the process and almost finding out about his Werewolf side on more then one occasion when he got a bit too stressed. His fellow brothers in training however had seen it on occasion but he usually played it off as the stress making them see things.

Which thankfully worked and they didn't bring it up again. And once he had successfully gotten through all his training, he would seek to join Navy Seal Team 7 as he felt it was calling to him and would get a spot in the end much to his surprise as he wasn't expecting it to happen. His strategic thinking would once again prove to be rather handy in some of the missions they went on that proved to be a bit wilder then expecting. Though on one occasion, a mission gone wrong had led to his team learning of his being a Werewolf. But the fact he had proven himself on more then one occasion didn't make them turn their backs on him or reveal his hairier side to those higher then them. Hell, they thought it was pretty damn neat to have a Werewolf with them and doing all he could for his Country. Later on, Boyd, who had achieved the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade at the end of his second year in service would be approached to join Seal Team Six's Gold Squadron. Which was one of several that handled Assault missions. And the young man would happily accept the chance to do so as it would mean he could do even more with some of the absolute best their Country had.

Even if it did feel like a part of him was losing a Pack that he had grown close to in a short amount of time. Life had certainly kept the young man from Beacon Hills, California busy but it was all worth it to him. Even despite the fact that he hadn't been home in a good amount of time and a small part of him was missing it. Though during his 5th year of service, Boyd would end up having to take some leave due to his mom having some severe health issues that weren't leaving the doctors very optimistic about her chances of living past that year. Leading to several heartfelt reunions and his mother apologizing for how she'd been towards him for so long after what had happened to Alicia. Even telling her son that she was damned proud of him for the man he had become even if she didn't feel like she had the right to be. "But you do momma, you do." Replied Vernon earnestly as he hugged her gently.

Tears coming down his face with tears of her own coming down her face as well. She'd soon fall asleep after that, though she told him before doing so that as one final wish from her, that he needed to win back his girl. As it was clear to her and everyone else that Erica still loved him a great deal despite the fact that at one point she had moved on for a time and even had a son with another man. The whole thing would perhaps become his greatest mission ever as Erica and Cora to a small extent, would not make it easy on him! Though Cora was merely doing it out of support for her girl rather then any long standing issues between herself and him. As during the time he'd been gone, Cora had ended up marrying a Military man and it had taught her a lot of things. Leading to a heartfelt talk between her and Vernon. The whole thing with Erica had even led to his fellow Gold Squadron members to place bets on the whole thing with everybody in the McCall Pack much to the big guy's annoyance!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Slight amount of research went into making this and even with that, this is probably gonna be wrong in some form. But regardless of that, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	63. The Howlin' Samurai

**The Howling Samurai**

 **Disclaimer: Helpfully inspired by a comment I made on a friend's post on Facebook. Oh, and I own nothing as always.**

 **Summary: Peter's Bite didn't just make him a Werewolf, it made him a bonafide Samurai too! Even if nobody else really believed it!**

* * *

A passion of Scott McCall's had been the warriors known as the Samurai. He was obsessed with them and their way of code. That being Bushido, which he based his life around even if many including his own mother didn't exactly know what to think about it. This also had made him a bit of an outcast with many in his school but he never could bring himself to care too much about it. As why should he care what they think of him when they barely knew him? He even got to learn how to use a sword thanks to his mom's friend Alan Deaton. Who knew of a nice lady named Satomi who knew all about that kind of thing. Mr. Deaton would also nicely enough become Scott's boss after he turned 15 too. Which was pretty cool as it helped him learn stuff he didn't know before. Plus, the money was pretty sweet too since it let him help out around the house when it was needed. And in the days leading up to his first Full Moon after getting Bitten by Peter Hale, not to mention trying to ignore anything Stiles said about his being a freaking Werewolf of all things now. Scott would end up doing something that greatly surprised him! And it all started when he ended up howling out his frustration over an issue he was having.

Leading to a flash of light to occur around him and when it was over, a red and blue suit of Samurai armor was covering him from head to toe! Complete with a sword at his side! He wouldn't be able to get any of it aside from the head piece off of him until he tried another howl, which thankfully worked. Stiles wouldn't believe a word of what he said either, thinking it was all in his head. Derek just looked at him like he was an idiot who had sniffed too many fumes one too many times. Their lack of disbelief in him over the whole thing ended up making him decide not to say anything to anybody else. But he did end up using this to his advantage and went about town during the night in the Samurai gear and helped folks out as per his code of ethics thanks to the Bushido way. Even becoming known as 'The Howlin' Samurai' thanks to the fact he learned how to howl without losing the armor or shifting into it thanks to a little trial and error on his part. Satomi however would find out one night through pure luck.

Allowing Scott to nicely learn about the rarity of the 'Wolf Samurai'. Who came about if a Werewolf had a strong belief system like the way of Bushido. Of if a Bushido practicer ended up becoming a Werewolf thanks to the Bite. Everyone else would finally learn about the whole thing during a huge confrontation with the Kanima, two Werebears Gerard had forced to work for him, and Gerard himself. A howling caught everyone's attention, causing a break in the fighting to happen and for some to shield their eyes from a bright source of light. And when it was over with, in the light's place was a man in Samurai armor. "What the Hell?" Wondered Erica in stunned disbelief.

She and the others watched as the new figure drew out his sword and did a series of movements with it. All the while speaking as he did so. "I am the famed Wolf Samurai of Legend! Sworn to defend the people of this land! Hear my howl and know that there is safety in it! Evil doers however will feel the metal of my sword for their misdeeds!" At the end of his speech, he went into a battle stance with his sword ready to strike out at a moment's notice.

He also helpfully took off his facepiece to reveal himself. "S-SCOTT!?" Asked Allison in a great amount of confusion!

"Hai!"

"Holy s**t, he wasn't jokin'." Muttered Stiles to himself but everyone could still hear him.

"And all this time I thought he might have hit his head or sniffed something." Derek grumbled sourly.

Gerard Argent however was not a happy man. "NO! You're supposed to be nothing more then a myth! Boys, kill him! For he can not be allowed to continue!"

The Kanima and the Werebears did as told, though the Werebears weren't too happy about it. "I am sorry, but you will not be stopping me this day Argent Baka! Your evil actions end this day! HAH!" Proclaimed Scott and he charged at the oncoming trio.

"STRIKE OF THE FANG!" Came the battle cry and his sword lit up in flames.

And when he connected it with the three of them, the Kanima reverted back to Jackson and in the process, made him a full on Werewolf again. The two Werebears were simply knocked out as Scott knew they weren't truly evil and wanted nothing to do with Gerard and his evil. "Now, it is your turn."

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Gerard began to fire at him but Scott paid it no mind as his armor protected him. With a yell, he jumped into the air and descended upon Gerard. Who could only let out a scream of anger as the sword connected with him. A blinding flash of light erupted once this happened and when it was over, Gerard's body was gone and in his place, was a dark shadowy cloud. " _I CAN NOT BE STOPPED! I WILL RETURN!_ "

"No, tainted one, you will not be. For your time has come to its end! RIGHTEOUS REMEMBERANCE!" Came the shout and a series of movements as Scott used his sword to cut into the dark shadowy cloud.

Screams coming from it as beams of light could be seen and soon, nothing was left. "And now… The victims of Gerard Argent, such as the Hale family shall know peace forever more." Declared the young man as he sheathed his sword.

Everyone could only look on in a great amount of shock and awe as their minds tried to process all this. "Better then a white boy being able to do it." Remarked Boyd moments later with a shrug and causing laughter to erupt.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I guess this could be considered crack? o.0**


	64. On The Move Again

**On The**

 **Move Again**

 **Disclaimer: This one is not meant to be taken seriously as its just for fun. Though I suppose if one wanted, they could make it a serious thing. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Noshiko's actions over the years has been watched very carefully. And its not just because of the Kitsune thing either!**

* * *

Over the many years of her long life, many Governmental factions from all over the world had been keeping a very close eye on one Noshiko Yukimura. Now it wasn't because of her near immortal like ability she possessed or the fact she's a Kitsune and its why she was near immortal. Or because of her wrath of bringing down a Nogitsune during her time stuck in Oak Creek. Which, admittedly, had been rather worrisome for quite a few. And had caused many to breathe a sigh of relief when it was reported that Noshiko and a woman named Satomi had taken it down and trapped it under a Nemeton. None of them were all that stupid to even mess with that sort of bad juju either. And that included the more power hungry types of their Governments. No, her powers weren't what had them noticing her and being a little afraid to do much to her. As it was rather, her habits of knowing just where to strike against certain infrastructures that wouldn't be very beneficial towards some people, robbing banks, beating the ever loving Hell out of certain types of people, and secretly being a hidden founder of more then one organization that aimed for the betterment of women and other groups.

And somewhere in a Governmental building in Washington DC, several men and women were about to get rather panicked when an aide delivered some news to them. "Umm… Sirs? Ma'ams? I umm, I have some information I was asked to bring to you."

"What kind Private?" Asked a gruff partly balding man with a round belly.

The aide licked his lips nervously as the figures somewhat hidden in the dark turned their attentions towards him. "Umm… Well, Intelligence has reported that one Yukimura, Noshiko has made a move."

"Oh dear Heavens!"

"We're doomed!"

"I knew we should have kept that risk far from Yukimura's husband!"

The the gruff man from who had spoken before managed to quiet down the exclamations of fear and the like in order to be able to speak without having to raise his voice. "Good. Next time I expect you all to keep a better lid on your reactions." He told them sternly.

Seeing that they were all looking suitably chastized, the man gave his attention to the aide. "Now, what sort of move son? Is that Merkins woman in danger?"

"N-No sir. Actually, it turns out she was more interested in Noshiko herself then the husband."

"Really? I wonder how that turned out." Muttered one of the few women present.

A suspicious coughing noise could be heard from one of the others but the woman merely glared in response. "From our reports, Yukimura said she was flattered but she takes being married to be a serious affair. But promised to look her way should the marriage come to an end for whatever reason."

"Further reports state that Ken Yukimura was a bit relieved to know that his wife would not be alone for long should anything serious happen to him."

"I imagine the daughter wasn't too thrilled." Muttered a Brunette man with a goatee.

"Reports indicate she knows nothing of the whole thing."

"Well, I'm sure that's probably for the best." Muttered the first man who we will call Joe.

Deciding to get back on track, Joe asked the aide what she was doing then. "The move in question sir, is that she, her husband, and the daughter are moving to Beacon Hills, California. Supposedly because of a teaching position that has opened there."

Frowns were shared by those present over that information as it made no sense to them. "Hmm… Considering the position Ken Yukimura holds at Columbia University, this move doesn't make much sense from a logical and financial stand point."

"Well, we know Yukimura never needs to worry about money considering past actions of her's." Muttered another woman.

Joe nodded at that. "Indeed."

"Its possible she's picked up on something that way? After all, Scott McCall became a True Alpha during the scuffle with Julia Baccari and that damned Alpha Pack ran by Deucalion." Grumbled another man.

Theories began to be discussed by the group as Joe took it all in while the aide stood silent and rather nervous. Clearing his throat to get their attention, Joe spoke up. "Regardless of the reasons, I want extra eyes placed in the area and I want this to be considered a Yukimura Code 3 until we have ascertained the reasonings behind the move." Ordered the man.

Yukimura Code 3 being a caution alert with 4 being an alert that things are definitely stirring in a bad way, and 5 meaning that things have definitely gone to Hell so batton down the hatches. Nods came from the others and the aide left to inform his superiors of what was said. Joe sat back as he lit up a cigar. "Who knows, maybe Yukimura's daughter and McCall will fall for one another."

And that would be quite the pair for certain!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I was mildly inspired by Rorschach's Blot's Odd Ideas fic over in the Harry Potter section for this. Which often features some rather zany ideas and I thought it would be fun to try something like that here.**


	65. 15 Years On

**15 Years On**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

 **Summary: After High School, Scott ended up moving all the way to Alaska to have a less troublesome life.**

* * *

Shortly after High School thankfully ended, Scott had a strong desire to get the Hell out of Beacon Hills, not to mention California itself as he was tired. Tired of dealing with Supernatural threats and seeing Stiles and Lydia being all lovey dovey with one another. As once when he came to his senses shortly after seeing the two together, he just couldn't support it as he remembered the crap Stiles put him through while a Full Moon was happening just cause he couldn't deal with the fact Lydia had kissed him. Plus, the whole thing nearly had cost him his friendship with Malia. Who wasn't too thrilled with either Stiles or Lydia following the end of their problems with the Ghost Riders and Mr. Douglas. School reporter and Yearbook Photographer Sydney Watson had also ended up leaving with Scott to find somewhere better. As thanks to a one night stand between the two of them, she had ended up pregnant and her parents had turned their backs on her. Leaving her with little options in the end. This had allowed for the two to develop more of a relationship with one another as they made their exit from Beacon Hills and traveled through out the country until they found themselves in Wrangell, Alaska.

Finding it to be exactly what they needed for a new life much to their liking. The lack of a strong presence of the Supernatural for the area was also a great thing in Scott's view as well. And while it had proven a bit difficult for the young couple, especially with a baby on the way, the two had managed to pull it off. Online College courses had also made it easier for the two since it meant having to travel less for College courses. Despite the fact he hadn't ever really fished until that point, Scott had managed to get the hang of it after getting a job with the local fishing industry in the area. Sydney would even get a job with one of the local radio stations and her easy going and fun personality would gain her a lot of fans as well. Over time, Scott would be able to get his mom to move out that way so that she would be a lot safer there then back in Beacon Hills. Malia, Mason, Parrish, and Corey would also move to the area as well as Scott's descriptions of the place had definitely appealed to them. And a short time after arriving, quickly realized just how appealing it was to be there and remained with no intention of wanting to leave. Three years after moving to the area would see Scott and Sydney getting married, though her parents would not attend.

As they were still vastly unsupportive of her considering she had refused to abort or let the little one be adopted. Another child would never be considered all that much by the happy couple as little Billy had proven to be more then enough for them. Though it had been discussed in the future that when he was older, the idea of another child could be a considerable option. Scott was thankful however that Billy hadn't inherited his father's Asthma or the life of a Werewolf as neither of those options was things the father of one wanted his son to go through. Sydney loved the Hell out of the fact that their son did get his jaw however. Tragedy however would strike after 8 years of living in Wrangell when a drunk driver collided with Sydney while she herself had been running an errand. She'd spend two days in the hospital before passing away due to complications with her injuries. And not even Scott's being able to take her pain had been able to do much. She had also refused the Bite that it could possibly do more harm then good but loved that he was willing to give her it. Several in the area, including Scott himself, wanted to do some very horrible things to the drunk driver.

But hadn't per Sydney's wishes. Her loss would see the McCall Pack in its entirety re-uniting for the first time in years at her funeral. Along with a surprise apology from both Stiles and Lydia after they had realized how horrible they had been towards their friends where their relationship was concerned. A relationship that was no longer even a thing due to that and other factors. Sydney's parents would even show up, feeling genuinely horrified over the loss of their daughter and wanting to be involved in Billy's life after that. But Scott wasn't having that and essentially told them to get lost considering how willing they had been to keep their backs turned on their daughter when she truly needed them. And with the entirety of the Pack and even some of the residents of Wrangell backing him up, her parents were forced to concede to him. Though they hoped that when things were a bit more calmer, he would change his mind about them being involved in Billy's life. Unfortunately for them, that wouldn't ever happen as it had actually been another of Sydney's final wishes due to how bitter she felt towards them for their treatment of her.

Over time and saved up money thanks to fishing and other jobs in the area and sometimes outside of it, Scott would eventually open up his own Animal Clinic that offered some very easily affordable payments. Which would be ideal for those in Wrangell who didn't necessarily have a great deal of money to be able to afford Vet bills. Interestingly enough, this would cause him to cross paths with a Tizheruk after some kids had brought their injured dog to him and told him what had happened. This encounter would be one of the very few Supernatural issues he ended up having to deal with in Wrangell. The whole thing would turn him into a local hero for dealing with the threat that was thought to be more of a bizarre Science Experiment gone wrong then an actual Tizheruk. It'd be roughly into his 15th year of living in Wrangell when an old ghost from Scott's past made a return to his life. One he definitely hadn't been expecting and was a bit hesitant about it while Billy and everyone else who knew him was happy over her appearance in the area. That ghost being none other then Kira Yukimura who was finally free of the Skinwalkers and was looking to see if something between them could still be possible due to feelings she still had for him years later.

Billy himself thought the girl was pretty cool and liked the fact she was making his dad be less lonely. Not that Scott had ever admitted feeling that way but his own son and those who knew him could tell he was. It'd take Scott visiting Sydney's grave to get some kind of sign that it was okay for him to move on and be happy. As he felt it was only right to do so as otherwise it would be offensive in his view. And if there was one thing everyone in town could agree on, its that he clearly had felt like he had gotten the okay from Sydney from beyond the grave as later that day he would be seen showing up at the bookstore where Kira works at. "Hey." Greeted the father of one a bit nervously.

Feeling thankful that he had caught Kira at a really good time while there was only two customers in the store who were absorbed into some reading. "Hey back." Returned Kira with a smile.

Her senses telling her of the nervousness her ex was feeling and hoping he wasn't about to bring some sort of bad news her way. And she didn't think he would be nervous about asking her to babysit Billy. As she loved hanging around that kid as he was freaking adorable in her eyes. Even if a part of her wished that she was his biological mother and making her resent the Dread Doctors and Theo even more. The fact he seemed to like her was a pretty sweet thing too as she didn't want to be at odds with him as that would have sucked in all kinds of ways. "I know this might be sudden… But umm… Do you wanna grab some dinner with me tonight?"

Kira felt so surprised by that as her heart began to beat wildly while the customers in the store got out their phones and started to text this little development! "Tonight? Like… After I get off work tonight?" Asked Kira as she decided to be a bit coy with him.

"Umm, yeah. Unless that's not, you know, alright. Then we can maybe try another time?"

Leaning over the counter, she beckoned him to come closer and once he did. She smiled widely at him. "Mr. McCall, I would LOVE to have dinner with you tonight." Informed the girl happily and even pecking the stunned man on the lips.

Even giggling at how he was reacting to everything while ignoring all the notification sounds her phone was giving off as she had a fairly good idea what those were about. Scott would remain where he was for a good long while until Kira would nudge him out of his state of shock. "R-Right, I'll, I'll be back later to pick you up." Said the man nervously.

"Can't wait."

Smiles were had at the other and Scott reluctantly left the bookstore. And to his mild confusion, his hearing would let him hear the sounds of cheering from the customers that had been in there to begin with. But he wouldn't focus on it too much as he had a date to get prepared for! A date that would turn out to be really great in the end and be the start of his and Kira's second chance with one another. Even giving Billy a baby sister 4 years later.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been enjoyment in reading this!**


	66. Scott Did What? Part 2

**Scott Did What!?**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Apologies for lack of updates on this fic as well!**

 **Summary: Allison tries to not only wrap her head around the fact Scott's made his first Beta. But also try and help out with the situation.**

* * *

On the way to Scott's house after finding out he apparently Bit someone, one Allison Argent spent the time trying to wrap her head around the news. She honestly never thought he would Bite someone. With or without Araya Calavera's threat towards him considering how he had been thrown into the world of the Supernatural as it is to begin with. Was whoever he had Bitten doing okay? Were they a guy or a girl? Was Scott himself doing okay despite the fact he's panicking? Which was a rare thing to hear or see him doing to be honest. Allison wondered if whoever this new Beta was, would be willing to accept what he or she had been brought into. Or if they would try and fight it much like Scott had? The more she thought about it, the more worried she became as they made their way to Scott's. Isaac, sensing the worry from his girlfriend, placed a hand on her shoulder in support from behind and she laid her head on it in thanks. And once they finally got to Scott's, she let out a breath as Isaac spoke up. "Here we go."

The trio of Allison, her father, and Isaac made their way inside since Scott had already told Chris to just come on in once he got there and made their way to his room. Allison quickly hugged him and she could tell he got a sense of relief from that when it happened. "Where are they?" Asked Chris in an all business like tone of voice.

Pulling away from his ex and thankfully friend now a days, he looked at the older man. "Uhh, follow me." Said the young man a bit reluctantly and they did.

Albeit a bit confusedly as he took them to his bathroom and then opened up the shower curtain to reveal a kid in the bathtub bound in duct tape of all things! "Well, I'd say you two are off to a great start." Muttered Isaac sarcastically and causing Scott to wince.

"I didn't know what to do, so I panicked! Okay!?"

Chris just let out a sigh and shook his head as he closed the shower curtain much to the muffled protest of the kid in there! Someone Allison had been shooting sympathetic looks too before turning her attention to Scott. "I'm kinda surprised you didn't call Stiles for this."

"I thought about it but realized he probably wouldn't be too helpful."

"Right, that, that actually makes sense." Allison said with a nod of agreement.

"He's not shown any signs of his body rejecting the Bite?" Asked Chris.

Scott quickly shook his head, feeling pretty damned relieved by that as he wasn't sure he could handle having Liam's death on his conscience. Chris just nodded, a bit glad for that himself. "Right, let's try and get this kid more comfortable."

"I'll get a chair."

As Allison went to do that, Scott and Isaac began to pick up a squirming Liam when a light bulb went off in the curly haired Wofl's head. "Hey, isn't this that Liam kid you accidentally hurt earlier at practice?"

"Uhh, yeah. Really wasn't one of my better moments." Replied the young Alpha with a wince.

Chris would speak up next. "What would cause you to Bite someone? I always figured it would take some extreme circumstances considering your past."

Letting out a deep breath as he and Isaac set Liam down in the chair courtesy of Allison, Momma McCall's baby boy started to speak. "It was this heat of the moment thing, I swear. I had this, this Wendigo on my back on top of the roof while I was trying to keep Liam from falling to the ground. He started slipping and it was almost like an instinctive reaction lit up inside of me and I Bit him in order to try and keep him from falling to his death."

"A Wendigo you said?"

"Yeah."

"Strange, Beacon Hills hasn't had Wendigos in years."

"Could be they've been smart about not being seen." Remarked Isaac.

Thinking about that for a moment, the older man nodded an agreement to the teen as it was certainly possible. Garbled noises came from the duct taped kid with them, causing the group to look down at him. Allison, frowning at him in concern, knelt down in front of him and managing to catch his attention and seeing that he looked pretty scared. "Hi there, my name's Allison. And I promise you we aren't gonna hurt you, okay?"

Whimpers came from him and it made her feel for him as she probably wouldn't have felt all that relieved either. "We'll take the tape off your mouth, but you can't scream, understand?" Asked Chris firmly and the kid gave a nod seconds later.

As gently as she could, the dark haired girl slowly took off the duct tape from Liam's mouth. It still hurt but thankfully it didn't hurt as much as it could have if she'd of ripped it right off. "Th-Thanks, could you untie me too? I promise I won't say anything about this to anyone. I just wanna go home!"

"I'm sorry son, but we need to talk first. Someething's happened to you and its gonna bring a big change to your life, alright?" Informed the adult in the room with them in as gently a manner as Chris could be in a situation like this.

"What, what do you mean?"

"For starters, you're a Werewolf now. That Bite Scott helpfully gave you is responsible."

This got glares towards Isaac. "What!? You guys would have taken your time telling him. My way is better."

That's debateable." Countered Chris seriously.

A scoff came from the tied up Liam. "You're crazy, YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! You especially for biting me!" Ranted the boy angrily as he struggled to get free.

Looks were exchanged between the two oldest boys and Scott let out a nod after the silent conversation that had been had. And right before Liam's eyes, the two boys with him changed into something straight out of a monster movie. The curly haired one having gold eyes while Scott himself had red eyes. "Wha, what the!?"

He looked at the other two with fear to be clearly seen. "Are, are you like them?"

Allison smiled at him in a way meant to relieve him, not that it did him much good. "No, we're human. Well, completely human I mean. My family has hunted Werewolves for centuries but we've recently stopped doing that."

"Unless there's no other choice." Added in Chris.

An incredulous laugh escaped the kid before tearing up. "Great, I'm even more of a freak! One who's gonna get hunted down by actual Werewolf hunters!"

"No! I promise you won't! I promise sweetie." Came the soothing response as the only girl there touched his shoulder in a comforting manner and looked at him kindly.

"And you're not a freak. A little different now and I wish I hadn't done it, but you aren't a freak. And I promise we will help you learn all you need to know in order to gain control." Scott told him.

"Is there a cure?"

"Nope, once a Werewolf, always a Werewolf." Supplied Isaac helpfully and getting glares from the other three again.

Liam started to cry even more and the soothing sounds the girl was making, along with the whole situation in general was starting to make him really freaking angry. And considering he hadn't taken his IED medication since before school, that was a really bad thing. He started to feel something stir inside of him and as he looked up, the group backed up as his eyes had gone gold and fangs appeared as his face Shifted. "Oh boy." Muttered the curly haired boy.

"Liam, just, just calm down. Okay? Getting angry won't help anything." Tried Scott in a calming manner.

Instead of answering, his new and unhappy Beta growled loudly and in a move that surprised them a whole Helluva lot, managed to break free of the duct tape. And thanks to their surprise, he was able to get the duct tape around his feet off of him. "I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Roared out the boy and charged his way past the group.

Sending them flying thanks to the surprise they were in. "LIAM!" Came Scott's yell as the boy hauled ass.

Only stopping to realize his leg was somehow a lot better then what it had been earlier before hauling ass again when he saw that Scott and the curly haired boy were after him. Allison and her father not too far behind as well. The three boys went for a tumble down the stairs and all the way to the front door, allowing for a doomed attempted at keeping him from leaving to occur. Only for the two to realize moments later to their combined embarrassment that they were wrestling with one another while the Argents were already chasing after Liam. "Well, that went well." Remarked Isaac glibly.

Scott just glared at him as he got up and went after the Argents and hoped like Hell nothing would happen while Liam was Shifted and angry. _I am so sorry Liam… I hope you can forgive me one day._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I'd say that went about as well as it did in Canon. Though probably more so cause Stiles wasn't called in this time around.**


	67. Chimera Pack On The Attack

**Chimera Pack**

 **On The Attack**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Came up with this fun little idea while at work recently while thinking about the old WCW wrestling groups known as the NWO Wolfpack and the Filthy Animals. Might do more with this if there's any interest in it.**

 **Summary: What do a bunch of Chimeras do when they can't trust the guy who brought them back from the dead? Why kick him to the curb, form up, and have some fun of their own of course!**

* * *

Theo hadn't been expecting it when he chose to bring back all the Chimeras from the dead. As come on, he was responsible for their being alive again! So they should have been grateful enough to want to be in HIS Pack! But when they pretty much beat the ever loving Hell out of him and told him that no way in Hell were they going to listen to him and then left with Lydia's catatonic self, he knew then and there that he had truly screwed up. And no amount of trying on his part would work in his favor. Especially after they voted Tracy to be their 'Alpha' as she just screamed badass to them. The fact they had beaten the Hell out of him had prevented Scott from dying as well by his hand. Though Hayden wanted nothing to do with Liam for being an idiot who played right into Theo's hands. And while the newly formed Chimera Pack would work with Scott and his Pack to deal with issues like Theo and the Dread Doctors, they wouldn't join up with them fully as they wanted to be their own thing. A group that did whatever they felt like and had a whole Hell of a lot of fun while doing it. Even if quite a few of them were in therapy due to the horrible crap they got put through cause of the Dread Doctors and Theo in Josh's case.

It'd be Noah and Lucas who interestingly enough would come up with the idea for their Pack to wear specially made faded blue sleeveless jackets. Or cuts, kind of like a biker clube would do with the words 'Chimera Pack' and 'Beacon Hills, California' on the back. With an image in the middle of it that to them best represented what a Chimera was. Stiles publically thought it was a dumb thing but in private thought he and the rest of the McCall Pack should do something similar. Especially since they had been around longer! Nobody really listened to him however much to his dislike!

 _Josh: Hola mi amigos! What are we up to tonight? Sent at 4:25 PM_

 _Donovan: I'm gonna be busy trying to kill Stilinski. Sent at 4:27 PM_

 _Lucas: Uhh dude… You know there's two of em right? Sent at 4:30 PM_

 _Donovan: AND I DN'T CARE! THY AL DIE! Sent at 4:30 PM_

 _Tracy: You try anything and you're out of the Pack. We don't kill and you know it. Sent at 4:32 PM_

 _Donovan: Whatever. Guess I'm done then. Bunch of losers anyway. Sent at 4:33 PM_

 _Tracy: Right. Bye bye then! Anyway, I was thinking we'd all just do like we usually do. Hang out and do what we want. Sent at 4:36 PM_

This got her a variety of favorable answers from the Chimeras while she quickly fired off a text to the Sheriff about what Donovan's up too. _Hayden: Umm… Sorry guys, but I can't do that tonight. I uhh, I've got a date! Sent at 4:39 PM_

 _Noah: Its not Dunbar is it? Corey dating Mason is one thing cause that guy is pretty cool and all, but that guy? He tried to kill his own Alpha over you when y'all weren't even anywhere near serious. Sent at 4:41 PM_

 _Hayden: Ugh, thanks for the reminder. But no, as cute as Liam is, his IED kinda scares me so its not him. Its actually Gwen Boe! Sent at 4:43 PM_

 _Tracy: THAT'S MUH GIRL! I KNEW THER WAS SOMETHIN GOING ON BETWEN U TWO! Sent at 4:43 PM_

 _Lucas: Damn! Go girl! You and Yukimura's number one fan! Shit's gonna be fire! Sent at 4:46 PM_

Laughter broke out from Hayden over their responses as she smiled widely while her sister looked at her for a moment before returning to her paperwork.

 _Corey: No wonder Liam looked a little put out earlier… Sent at 4:47 PM_

 _Noah: CHIMERAS REPRESENT! Sent at 4:49 PM_

 _Tracy: Liam will be fine. Maybe. I don't know. But anyways! Hayd! I wanna know all details later tonight! Sent at 4:52 PM_

 _Zach: Man, ain't nothin' like a Pack like us. That's for sure. Sent at 4:55 PM_

 _Hayden: I will Trace! And true that Zach! Sent at 4:56 PM_

From her bedroom at the Martin home, Tracy smiled and shook her head. Glad to see that things were going well so far. Idly wondering what Beth and Nadia were up too since they hadn't been heard from. Hopefully Theo wasn't bothering them as God help him she would not be merciful on his ass! Shooting off texts to the two girls, she then put down her phone and looked around. "Now… What to wear for another night out on the town havin' fun?"

Idly wondering if she could convince Scott to join up with them? As Hell, that guy needed a good amount of stress relief anyway!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Started this about a week ago and finally got around to finishing it up today. And like I mentioned, if there's much interest I will do more with it.**


	68. The Big Move Part 2

**The Big Move**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! I'm also gonna cross this with Girl Meets World and move up the TW timeline to match the GMW timeline. Though I've missed out on a lot of the third season for GMW but oh wells! Scott, Cora, and Kira will be in their Junior year of high School while the GMW kids will be in their Freshman year. Though I'm not getting into that here as I want to mess with that in a full on story.**

 **Summary: Some time after the move to New York, Scott ends up meeting some rather interesting kids!**

* * *

So far, Scott McCall was liking being in the Jackson Heights, Queens area of New York. Even if he did miss his home town and friends like crazy! Having met Cora Hale and Kira Yukimura had been great thoguh as they had helped to ease him into his new life at Abigail Adams High. And while he had thankfully learned that the school did have a Lacrosse team, he wouldn't be able to try his luck at getting on it until next year due to it being so late in the season and there only being one game left to play. Which had bummed him out considerably but it made him even more eager to join as soon as possible when the time came! The final game was actually a Charity game as well since the New York teams much like the Cyclones back home had already had their Championship games. And while out on a walk on his own after taking the Subway, Scott had ended up finding himself in a place called 'Topanga's' thanks to his sense of smell and the fact he was hungry. The place looked rather friendly as well as he made his way inside and towards the counter and sat down. "Why hello there! Don't think I've seen you in here before!" Greeted a Blonde woman with a kind smile on her face.

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, I'm actually from California and I've been here for a few weeks now."

"Oh, well, welcome to New York! And California huh? Must be nice to be around some of those movie stars huh?"

"I don't know about that, I lived in a pretty small town that was fairly far from Hollywood so I never met any real famous people." Unless you counted the Argents but he wasn't even gonna go there.

"Ohh I see! Well, nothing wrong with a small town experience!"

"Definitely true!"

The Blonde smiled at him. "My name is Katie by the way and what can I get for you today?"

"Uhh, whatever you think is good I'll trust you on as I'm a little hungry right now. And my name's Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Scott! And I'll get right on with your order. On the house too!"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. Honest."

But Katie waved him off and got a little delightful treat ready for his enjoyment. While he waited on that, several kids came in and could be heard talking rather adamantly amongst themselves. "And I'm telling you guys, less acceleration is needed!"

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Yeah Farkle, Zay's right. Hardly any fun if there's not much speed!" Spoke up a Blonde girl with a Devil May Care grin on her face.

One that kinda reminded Scott of Stiles' own Devil May Care grin as well. "Too much speed is dangerous! Slow and steady is the best way to go!" Declared a tall Brunette girl in absolute certainty.

"I concur with Riley. The experiment could be a complete failure if we push the acceleration too far." Added in another Brunette that had glasses on.

Scott honestly found himself curious about what they were talking about as it sounded pretty wild! "Oh come on, how will we know anything if we don't try our luck!? Luke, back me up man."

He watched as the group turned towards a short haired boy who apparently was focusing on something on his phone much to their dislike. The tall Brunette cleared her throat. "Lucas, do you have anything to add?"

The girl's question, one loaded with a hint of warning to it caused the boy to snap to attention. "Huh? What?" Asked the young man in confusion.

As he'd gotten a little absorbed in texting with Dylan and Asher! "We're talking about whether or not its a good idea to push the acceleration or keep it at a reasonable level." Informed the boy who had been worried about the acceleration issue to begin with.

"Oh, uhh… Push it? That, that sounds good to me."

Groans were heard while the tall Brunette shook her head at him with a smile on her lips. "Gee Huckleberry, way to really chip in there." Spoke up the short Blonde haired girl with a shake of the head.

"I'm a real Mad Dawg that way."

"Pfft! Right! Whatever helps you sleep at night Hop A Long!"

Lucas as he was known just shook his head at her. As if he was perhaps used to her antics by now. Which wouldn't surprise Scott as they all seemed to be a pretty great group of friends! And before he could so much as stop himself, he started to speak up. "Could try and push the acceleration. I mean, isn't that part of what doing an experiment is about? Learning all you can?"

The group turned as one to face him. Making him wince at his unintended interruption! "Oh ho, I don't know him, but I already like him!" Declared the one known as Zay with a grin as he walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"I'm Zay." Informed the boy with an outstretched hand.

"I'm Scott." Replied the young Wolf as he shook the other boy's hand.

"If my thought processes are correct, I do not believe I have seen you in here before. And considering the appealing look you have, I would recall you very well."

"Isadora!"

"What? I'm just sharing my obersavation is all."

Scott found himself chuckling with a smile. "Yeah, I'm uhh. I'm new to the area actually."

"Texas?" Asked the tall Brunette.

"Nah, California."

"Oh no, please don't let my mom find out about that!" Groaned the Blonde.

"Too late sweetie!" Piped up Katie from behind and causing the girl to groan again.

"Great, I'm gonna be hearing about famous actors and all that later tonight. Thanks a lot Jaws."

"You're… Welcome?"

The tall Brunette just shook her head at her best friend. "Now now Maya, you know your mother has a really wonderful dream about being a famous movie star."

"That I do, Riley! That I do!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And I'm all for that happening one day." Groused the girl sincerely with a shake of the head.

"Dreams are important to have. My dream is to become a Vet one day."

Riley's eyes went wide while Maya facepalmed herself. "Really!?"

Her question got her a nod. "Yep, I even worked at an Animal Clinic back home before me and my mom moved here."

"Well, you and Freak Face will get along quite well then." Informed Farkle as he pointed towards Lucas.

Who nodded as Scott looked towards him for a moment. "Wanting to be a Vet too huh?"

"Yep! Ever since I helped give birth to a baby horse back in Texas."

"Ugh, that story again."

"Now now Peaches, its a really good story."

"Says you!"

"You try applying for any Animal Clinic jobs here?"

"No sir, unfortunately you have to be 17 here to work at one."

Scott frowned at that as he wouldn't be 17 until October. "Thank you for tellin' me as otherwise I would have struck out right off the bat." Which would have sucked!

Lucas smiled and nodded at him in return. Katie then finally brought forward Scott's special treat. Something she and Topanga had put together called 'Panga's Delight'. Which was basically a Hot Fudge Sundae with M and M's and Skittles in it. "Enjoy!"

Grinning eagerly, he quickly dived in as the kids went back to their discussion about whether or not to accelerate. _Definitely gonna have to bring mom here. Maybe Kira and Cora too if they haven't already learned of this palce._

Eventually, Scott would end up tagging along with the group of friends to test the limits of their experiment. Which was apparently a modified remote control race car that apparently had been combined with Drone parts for whatever reason. They would even let him try it out and the acceleration of it would turn out to work really well. At least until a particularly strong gust of wind helped knock it right into the side of a building. Which had bummed the group out but they were none the less pretty pleased with the results they had gotten before Nature decided to get involved. Scott hadn't expected it to happen, but he would find himself with some new friends that day and looked forward to being at the same school as them next year. And despite the fact he was new around them, he could easily tell that something seemed to be going on between Riley, Lucas, and Maya. But whatever it was, he really didn't think he wanted to get involved in it and hoped whatever was going on got worked out for the best for all involved. _I miss home just a little less now._ Thought the young man as he hugged his mom after he'd gotten back to their new home in a fairly good mood. One his mom would be quite curious about and would be absolutely delighted by what he'd tell her!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, this was fun to write! Its been awhile since I wrote about the GMW characters so hopefully I did a fairly good job with them.**


	69. A New American Hero

**A New**

 **American Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Crossover with Marvel, though mainly the movies and tv shows.**

 **Summary: During his College years, Scott ends up being approached by SHIELD to take on the mantle of one of the greatest heroes in existence.**

* * *

In Junior year at UC Davis, Scott McCall would unexpectedly find himself being approached by the organization known as SHIELD. Something that admittedly had freaked him out quite a bit since they were known for handling certain things. Though he was unsure if they dealt with anything Supernatural and if whether or not said dealings was done in an unpleasant way. Nick Fury himself had come to see him and the reason for his visit had surprised the ever loving Hell out of him. "I'm… I'm sorry, you want me to do what!?"

"I and Steve Rogers want you to take over the role of Captain America, Mr. McCall." Answered the man calmly.

"Oh… I thought I heard you say that but I wasn't sure." Muttered the young man in a daze.

Fury gave him a few minutes to work out his thought processes before speaking up. "So, what do you say? Wanna step up into the Big Leagues?"

Scott looked up at him with a curious expression on his face. "Why, why me? I'm just some kid who did the best he could with a crap deal someone else forced on him. Why not Stiles? Malia? Lydia? Allison? Boyd? Mason? Or just about anybody else?"

"Because, Mr. McCall. We have kept a very close eye on you ever since Kate Argent's first death. And what we've seen since then has helped us to make the decision to choose you for the role now that Steve's decided to retire for a more quieter life." Though he doubted the man would stay retired for very long.

"You have done more then just did the best you could with a crap deal. You have risen above your unpleasant circumstances and saved many lives while fighting all manner of threats to come your way in Beacon Hills, California. You led a ragtag Pack made up of a variety of interesting people, something that is quite simply unique and I don't think anyone else would have been able to pull it off nearly as well as you did. You also understand that sometimes you have to be willing to make a sacrifice or two for the greater good of the people in order to deal with a threat like Raeken and those Dread Doctors."

He watched as the young Alpha lowered his head for a moment. Thinking that over with a pained expression on his face as he recalled the fact that Tracy and Josh had lost their lives thanks to a few words on Deucalion's part that he had said in order to endear himself to Theo as a planned out ruse between the two of them and Chris Argent. Admittedly, while they had settled on a plan in a quick amount of time, both himself and Chris had failed to consider what all the man might do to gain Theo's trust. "And quite frankly, I wouldn't trust your friend Stilinski to even hold my socks." Hell, no doubt he would abuse his authority as Captain America.

And Fury wasn't about to see or let that happen on his watch! Scott snorted over that as he could get why the man wouldn't trust Stiles with a position like Captain America. "You really think I'd be the best candidate for this?"

"Absolutely. And considering your gifts, you wouldn't even need to take a Super Soldier Serum unless you just wanted to to provide yourself an extra edge."

Blowing out a breath, Scott thought about it for a bit and came to a decision. One he hoped he wouldn't end up regretting the despite the fact he had wanted a more quieter life. "I… I'll probably regret this but I'll try it." Informed the young man and making Fury grin in satisfaction.

"You do your Country proud, Mr. McCall."

"Here's to hopin' I keep doing that." Muttered Scott with a shake of the head.

Two months later would see him being introduced to the world as the new Captain America. Though one thing that would be a bit different with the mask is that the wings would be red as a representation of his heritage as a Latino and an American. His new role surprised the Hell out of those who knew him as he'd kept it close to the vest as per the request of Rogers and Fury to avoid any potential negativity as they prepared him for his new role in life. He was also heavily encouraged to come out and reveal the fact he's an Alpha Werewolf so that he could have complete trust with the Public. Which really displeased quite a few but they were paid little attention too. Three days later would see him on his first mission to deal with a Slave Trafficking Ring that specialized in mostly young Supernatural children. Which sickened the Hell out of him a great deal and putting every ounce of his energy into taking down every slaver there. Even letting out a roar/howl as a means of giving hope to the children and then shouting out a well known catchphrase as the fight began. "AVENGERS… ASSEMBLE!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Short but I think it works.**


	70. Rappin' Action

**Rappin' Action**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

 **Summary: Scott wants to become a well known Latino Rapper.**

* * *

Scott McCall had a dream, well, three dreams really. Play Lacrosse without breathing problems, become a Veterinerian, and also, become a well known Latino Rapper. Though many aside from his mother thought he was more then likely to achieve the Veterinerian thing then the other two. Not that he cared to listen to them cause if he knew if he did, he'd just get no where. Granted, his music had gained him only a very tiny fanbase as he did his own thing. But it wouldn't be until he took a walk in the woods with his best friend to find a dead body that things really changed. As his music seemed to find that missing link that was needed for his music. It'd be something that would turn him on to a different aspect of rapping. That being known as Horrorcore when he put out something called 'Dead Body Biting' filled with some angry lyrics that nicely expressed his recent issues thanks to that walk in the woods. Naturally, this would gain him a little bit of concern from his mom but he'd only tell her it was just something he was exploring creatively while adding in his anger over some of his less pleasant experiences with life. 'Arrow Arms' would be another that would help gain him even more notice. Though some of it wasn't necessarily the kind he would want considering it caught the attention of Allison's family.

Causing them to keep something of a close eye on him without his or Allison's really realizing it until later. 'Screw Your Games' would essentially be a horror tale over his experiences involving the night he and three others got attacked at the High School. Which would feature an apology to Derek Hale for being a panicked dumbass and would get him in some trouble with his mom and the Sheriff. Also earning him the furthered ire and distrust of Allison not that he was really caring all that much at the time. 'Redheads and Morons' would be another that would cause him some issues but at the same time would get a whole lot of positive reaction from those who heard it as many could relate to what was rapped about. 'Lungs Ripped Out' and 'Fire In The Mind' would probably be his most darkest two releases yet as both went into detail over his experiences with Asthma and the other about how he felt like he had been mentally raped by a jackass while another jackass stood by and did nothing. Even going so far as to name Peter Hale as the one who had violated him mentally and had quite a few looking for the man afterwards and getting an apology from a shamed Derek. This would actually end up putting him back on decent terms with both Allison and Stiles and a little while later would place all the songs he'd done since getting Bit onto an album he would name 'First Bitten' and pass it around.

Scott would also begin to do songs with other music artists, both in the Horrorcore scene and outside of it. Dark Half being one such memorable group he did a few songs with. Among those being a particularly raunchy song about hunting with a few other acts joining the song. This track would also be kind of a diss towards Supernatural Hunters that would gain him some definite ire from not only the Argents but also the Calaveras out in Mexico and several other Hunters. Of course this would put him on some uneasy grouds with Allison again but thanks to an encounter he had with Victoria, he couldn't find it in him to really care anymore. 'Wolf Nation', which would be an homage of sorts to the song 'Gangsta Nation' from Westside Connection, would be end up being a well received song by not only the Supernatural commnuity, but those outside of it who weren't even aware of the existence of the Supernatural cause of how catchy it was. Featuring several acts, Derek Hale surprisingly being among them with a short verse about family. He had also ended up becoming Alpha unintentionally when Peter flew into a blind rage and tried to kill him for refusing to help him.

And when Cora, along with Boyd and Erica were rescued from the Alpha Pack, she would even surprisingly end up joining him on his musical endeavors. Causing Scott to go from a mostly lone act to a duo with her known as 'Hill Pack' and their first song, which would feature Boyd and Erica in the music video they'd end up making would be known as 'Vault Fuckery'. Describing Cora's, Boyd's, and Erica's horrible time in it and what a bunch of dangerous lunatics their captors was. 'Sacrifice My Trouser Snake' would be a delightful little song they would later bring out and earn themselves the ire of the Darach after she'd end up hearing it. As she would feel they were mocking her for what she was doing. Which she would be right since that was the point. Though it did also get them some ire from people in Beacon Hills considering the ties they had with recent lost ones. Isaac Lahey, Kira Yukimura, and Brett Talbot also held membership in 'Hills Pack' as well. Of course some would end up heavily questioning Isaac's state of mind after he brought out the song called 'Pops In the Freezer'. A fairly dark and somewhat depressing song about a kid who kept ending up in a freezer until one day he maanged to trick his father into it and being locked inside and then sinking down to the bottom of a lake.

During the Summer after Junior year, the foursome would end up going on tour across California and several other states with a few acts. Among those being SCUM since his label, the same label Dark Half is part of, was the reason it was happening to begin with. 'Hills Pack' would even end up being officially signed with LSP as well by the end of the tour. Which was something Scott never would have expected to happen when he first started but was grateful as Hell for what had come his way. Not to mention it practically fulfilling his dream of becoming well known as well!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Facts of the day. SCUM, Dark Half, and LSP aka Lyrikal Snuff Productions actually exists. Though sometime last year or the year before, Dark Half, a two man group from Wisconsin, disbanded when one of the members unfortunately passed away.** **If you listen to any of the music from their label, I suggest you do so with a very open mind.**


	71. A Real Magnetic Personality

**A Real**

 **Magnetic Personality**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. In light of some malarkey I've heard about Magneto joining Hydra of all things. I thought I would do something with the character for this fic. As despite some of his choices, he's always been a Mutant I've liked.**

 **Summary: During the latest altercation with a group of Supernatural Haters in the aftermath of the entire world learning of them, the McCall Pack finds themselves being unexpectedly saved. And with it, an offer none of them were expecting.**

* * *

Ever since the world had learned of the Supernatural's existence, things had been a little on the Hellish side. While most Countries of the world were actually more pro surprisingly enough about them, there was a few like America that wasn't. And it all began during Scott's junior year at UC Davis when no good Hunters had performed an execution on live television of a family of Werewolves. Sparking outrage from quite a number of people all over the world and seeing those Hunters end up dead a short time later by some vengeful Supernatural types. Which had been one of the reasons support from America had been so poor to the point of actually legalizing Hunters to deal with the threat they all supposedly represented to the so called Good of the American People. Many clashes had occurred between those who supported the Supernatural and those who didn't. Which had given those like the KKK new targets to go after. And had on more then one occasion, saw Scott getting into it with members from that group. He had even been forced to quit school due to the threats against his life and most of the student body and quite a few of the teachers giving him problems.

Theo had been the first of the McCall Pack to end up dead when he had been forced to defend himself from some of their newest enemies. One of them even so much as setting him on fire and as he lay on the ground struggling to breathe, had been shot in the head. Noah had been fired from his position as Sheriff due to his support of those like Scott and the others and had nearly ended up in a coma when he and the others tried to keep a group from kidnapping Parrish and using him for Science Experiments. Unfortunately, they had failed to prevent his kidnapping and by the time they'd managed to find him, the man had been horribly traumatized by his experiences with the group that he was allowing Cerberus to be in control so he could hide away despite Lydia's attempts to keep it from happening. Who had trouble speaking herself now thanks to an attack that nearly crushed her windpipe. This and other incidents with hate groups had harmed most of the McCall Pack in a variety of ways.

Scott himself now had a permanent scar going down his left eye while Chris was missing his right forearm. Melissa had a limp, Stiles was missing three of his fingers on his left hand, Liam had suffered through grief when his parents and Hayden were blown up in his house just as he was getting there. Making his anger even more harder to control because of it. Hayden's sister had never forgiven him for Hayden's death and while she wasn't against them, she still wanted nothing to do with them because of Hayden's loss. The Yukimuras, Derek, Braeden, and Cora had yet to be harmed or dealt serious blows. Mason and Corey had essentially been shunned and thrown out of their homes for their support of the Supernatural. And in Corey's case, being one despite only actually being a Chimera. Malia had three permanent scars down her back after preventing Lori Talbot's death from a brainwashed Wendigo's attacks. Kira, the Skinwalkers, and Satomi's Pack were also running with the McCall Pack along with some others in order to stay safe since their own safe havens were no longer safe.

And currently, the group was fighting for their lives outside of their latest hideout thanks to Scott's father unintentionally bringing them attention they didn't need while he was trying to find his ex wife and son so he could be with them and help in their struggle. Kira, Braeden, the Skinwalkers, and Noshiko were out with their swords, spears, and fists flying against those who wanted them dead while Scott and those could fight were doing what they could to prevent their enemies from getting inside their hideout."There's just too many of them!" Gritted out Derek as he knocked two heads together and let the bodies drop and already moving on to the next.

Scott grimaced. "I know! The Trio's gonna have to come up with something to get us out of this!"

As there was really no other way around it since their latest hideout had no other means of escape. And considering the Helicopters in the area, it'd be near impossible to escape them without getting hit by their gunfire. Just then, several explosions happened, sending the Helicopters out of the air and towards the ground with those in them escaping before they were killed. Those Scott and the others were fighting were also being targeted. "Now now, Gambit tinks you fellas are showin' a little too much hate, no?" Came an accented voice that was unfamiliar to them.

"It should come as no surprise that even with the peace and acceptance Mutants have managed to gain, that Hate still can be so strong." Declared another voice.

Forcing the McCall Pack to look up and see a jet hovering from above with a man in a brown trenchcoat and holding several items in his hand and a metal staff in the other. And nearby was a man floating in the air who was known the world over as Magneto, the Master of Magnetism. "GET OUTTA HERE, MUTIES! THIS DON'T CONCERN YOU NONE!"

"It concerns us whether or not you like it." Declared Magneto icily and then used his powers to take their weapons, crush them, and then use the crushed weapons to knock out every jerk there.

The jet then lowered to the ground, along with Magneto while Scott and the others looked on in shock. As they could hardly believe this! "Way to cut de fun short." Fake groused the accented man once he got out of the jet.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you can have fun once we've returned home."

"I… Why? Why risk your neck for us?" Scott immediately asked.

As this kind of thing would only cause problems for Mutantkind in America. Well, more so since with the Supernatural reveal, issues were stirring up again when it came to Mutants after a good number years of peaceful co-existence for the most part. "Because, young man, to allow you and yours to continue to face such horrible acts would be a crime. And therefore, I am extending an invitation to you and the others with you to come and live in peace in Genosha."

Eyes went wide over that as Genosha was one of the first Mutant Nations to be established in the world. Its landmass was large enough to the point there was even Countries established within the first Mutant Nation. Much like the United Kingdom in a way and Genosha itself being where the main Government body was ran from. "We're also offerin' dis to others so you don't need to worry yo head none 'bout dem." Gambit told the weary leader.

Who reports say is known as Scott McCall and had been the way he is since the age of 16. Scott turned to the others who were coming out of the hideway and he could see the clear hope in their eyes over what was being offered to them. "Its ultimately yours and Satomi's decision to say yes, sweetie. But this is more then likely our best option to leave all this." Melissa informed her son.

The battle weary Alpha looked towards Satomi who merely nodded in silence, causing him to let out a breath as he looked towards Magneto in all his red and purple looking glory sans the underwear look. "We accept."

Magneto and Gambit both smiled while everyone else cheered in happiness. And once they were all ready for take off, they were gone and heading far from America to a new life. Scott's father wouldn't even care about losing his job since he cared more for his family then he did his job at that point.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Might be a follow up, but we'll see.**


	72. Sheriff McCall

**Sheriff McCall**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! I'm also open to any ideas (within reason that I am liable to say no to any for whatever reason) y'all might want to see put here as well. This is set early season 2 with some changes in place and been something I've had knocking around in my head for awhile now.**

 **Summary: Scott unexpectedly finds himself in a new position after the town's Law Enforcement is put out of action!**

* * *

It happened so unexpectedly that everyone was shocked as can be. Not to mention a bit panicked for that matter as well! As every member of Law Enforcement had ended up in the hospital following a strange outbreak that seemed to target them only. Though thankfully, it wasn't killing any of them and the town residents weren't sure of what to do as nothing like this had ever happened before. And had met up at City Hall to discuss what they should do before things got out of hand. Scott had ended up attending only because his mom couldn't on account of work and had asked him to let her know how thigns went. Which is how he'd end up in a unique situation thanks to her and his own mouth! Even Derek and his bunch were there too for that matter. The yelling and panic was starting to get out of hand the longer the meeting went on to the point Scott had ended up letting out a roar to get everyone to quiet down and look his way. "Look, I get that a lot of you are worried about safety and that help is likely slow in coming cause of how unusual this whole thing is. But we have to keep a cool head about it all! Or we risk causing more problems then we need!" Reasoned the young man as he made his way through the crowd and looking at various people as he got to the podium where the Mayor and his people were.

Though he was making an effort to not look in any of the Argents' direction considering the issues he had with them ever since Chris Argent put a gun to his face and threatened to kill him if he didn't stay away from Allison. A threat he wasn't willing to try his luck on much to Allison's dislike for that matter. "The fact of the matter is… We don't know who put our Police Force in the hospital and we don't know if they'll do anything else. And for all we know, they probably want chaos to happen for their own reasons. And we can't let that happen! We have to be better then that!"

Murmuring began to happen through out the crowd. "Mmm… Impressive." Muttered Erica with a purr as she licked her lips while Boyd shook his head in amusement.

"HE'S RIGHT! WE GOTTA BE BETTER THEN THAT!" Shouted out old Mr. Johnson.

"I NOMINATE THIS YOUNG MAN FOR ACTING SHERIFF!" Called out Mrs. Whittaker.

Causing Scott to look at her in shock while Derek's Pack started to laugh at the unexpected turn of events! "Well, he is plenty responsible." Derek muttered to mostly himself.

And then wondering why the Hell he was even giving the idea serious consideration! Many more came to agree over the decision to place Scott as the Sheriff until Stilinski recovered. As they felt Scott could do a good job and would even choose some good Deputies to help him out. Scott himself tried to fight this but none of them were listening! Things would really get wild when Jackson himself showed up with a briefcase and a damned good looking suit on him and having a smugness about him. And Lydia couldn't help but find him to be absolutely yummy despite their break up. "Sorry I'm late everyone. Had to get a few things in order before I could get here since my dad's got whatever the Cops have."

The surprising thing was, his dad was the only Lawyer to get that sickness too! "Oh my, please tell me our town's Laywers don't have whatever our Law Enforcement members have!" Moaned the Mayor pitifully.

"No sir, Mr. Mayor. Just him oddly enough. But I have some documents in my briefcase that could help solidify Mr. McCall's position as Sheriff of Beacon Hills."

"Dude!"

As no way was Jackson seriously going along with this! As it was just nuts! Jackson turned to Derek. "This is why I haven't been all for Pack and all for one and all that with you and the other three. You giving me what I wanted helped unlock even more of a desire in me when it comes to this kind of thing."

"And prevent me from doing what needs to be done." Grumbled Gerard petutently and getting an elbow in the side from Victoria.

Who'd been escorted to Chris, Gerard, and their men by Jackson himself to where a lone Omega had been caught and nearly executed but wasn't thanks to Jackson's intervention. Helpfully reminding the man that he had no say in making big decisions like doing away with the Code and waging war with all Werewolves as that was the right of the true leader of the family to make. Not him. And since Victoria had no desire to pull a Hilter, told the old man it wasn't happening and to never go behind her back again or she would do something permanent to him. "You could have told me about this."

Jackson just shrugged at his Alpha. "Sorry, hadn't even occurred to me." And he meant that too.

"Dude, there's no way you can seriously be for this. You too Mr. Mayor!" Hissed a somewhat panicked Scott.

"Well..."

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Mayor, but McCall? I am seriously for this." Began Jackson as he pulled out a document from his briefcase.

"According to an old town law made by Thaddeus Hale during his time as Mayor, anyone who speaks the most common sense and actually cares enough about the well being of others to the point it puts their own life at risk, can be eligible for the role of Sheriff in the event the current Sheriff is unable to carry out his or her duties. And in my view, you fit this more then anybody else I know, McCall."

"Mom always thought Grandpa was a little weird and now I think I see why." Muttered Derek and getting snorts of amusement from Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

"An additional attachment states that no Argent is to ever be allowed into Law Enforcement. No matter how sane or kind they may be in order to prevent influence from other members of the Argent family for their own gain within Beacon Hills' Law Enforcement members. Nor are the Argents allowed to make sales to the Sheriff's Department and greater Beacon Hills area Police Department."

Gerard was pissed as Hell after that and even Chris felt annoyed by it but the father of one thought it made sense. "I never did like that old bastard." Grumbled Gerard with malice in his voice.

"Feeling was mutual from what I heard!" Threw in Derek helpfully.

Knowing it would get under the old man's skin and grinning at the fuming look he got from the old timer. "Think we could be Deputies?" Asked Isaac curiously.

"That'd be up to Scott."

"Considerin' what went down with you and Erica and him, he probably wouldn't be all that willin'."

"I'm sure I could… Persuade him." Purred Erica with a smirk on her face with her arms crossed under her breasts and ignoring the glare she was getting from a nearby Allison.

"I… But… I'm not… I'm just..." Tried Scott but was unable to form a whole sentence!

"Well… All in favor of young Scott McCall being our fair town's Sheriff until Stilinski gets better or outside help comes?"

"AYE!" Came the unified shout of everyone minus the Argents aside from Allison.

The Mayor smiled and then turned to a shocked Scott. "Congratulations my boy! We'll go over what needs to be done after the meeting is over with."

"Umm… Sure?"

Jackson smirked in victory before putting that document away and bringing out another one. "Thanks to a little co-operation my dad was able to get with a few people. We were able to obtain some medical information related to one Gerard Argent. Medical information that I for one makes me think that Mr. Argent needs to be placed in a medical care center for not only his safety, but for the safety of others. As its already been shown that with his current condition, he's liable to do anything no matter who it hurts in the process to achieve his goals."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THAT INFORMATION!" Yelled Gerard angrily and then slumped to the ground, out cold thanks to Allison.

Who got surprised looks from everyone. "What? He's creepy, wants a bunch of people dead just because their different, and completely deserves what just happened."

Mutterings were heard after that while her parents just sighed and decided to leave it be. "Right. Put the man somewhere out of the way and he can be dealt with later." Decided the Mayor.

He never did like that old bastard anyway! The rest of the meeting went on in a bit less of a hectic manner while Scott stood where he was in complete shock much to the amusement of those who knew him. And once he was sworn in and even slapped on the back side of the head by Erica to snap him out of it. He quickly got to work by reading up all he could that would be helpful in his new position and even Deputized a few people he thought wouldn't misuse the position. Like Harley, Danny, Boyd, Derek much to his vast pleasure, Erica so long as she promised to not abuse it, Isaac, while at the same time freeing him up from his legal issues following his dad's murder. He'd also be sure to Deputize a few adults as well. One of those being another Alpha that was in the area known as Satomi Ito. Jackson would declare himself as the legal liaison between the Sheriff's Department and the Mayor's office in order to help out some.

It wouldn't be until past midnight that Scott would get home after another provision was made that himself and those who were still in school would be exempt from their studies until this whole thing was over with. Thusly, allowing them to avoid any academic problems. His getting home late would seriously displease his mother for that fact! "Scott! Where have you been!? And why are you in that uniform!?"

"Umm… Well… I kinda… Got elected as the acting Sheriff until Stiles' dad gets better?"

"YOU WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This could definitely be a fun idea to explore in a full on fic one day. And if anyone wants to give it a go, feel free! Just let me know you're doing it! R and R!**


	73. Bank Robbin'

**Bank Robbin'**

 **Disclaimer: I doubt nobody else has done this so I thought I'd explore it some. Based on Allison's line during season 2 when she jokingly asks Scott if he wants to rob some banks later. And of course, I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: It all started when his mother ended up in a tight spot because of him following the locker room fight with Jackson.**

* * *

Had he known what would happen following his fight with Jackson in the locker room. Scott would have restrained himself even more and just left with Allison. But he didn't, and because of that, his mom had to pay for the damages brought on by the fight. Payment that made it rather difficult in the McCall household. Even with his own paychecks to help things out for that matter. Seeing his own mother in tears because of him as they struggled to make ends meet hadn't settled well for him at all. Essentially driving him to decide to rob his first ever bank with Allison helping him. Prompting her to tell him she'd just been joking at the time but as she liked Melissa quite a bit and hated to see what was going on, was more then willing to help out. The two managed to successfully rob their first bank while at night thanks to his good hearing and the fact she could knock out someone without too much damage to them. And with access to certain equipment that she had, the two were able to make their escape rather quickly. Leaving with 89,000 in several bags since it was all they were able to get thanks to the sirens that were headed their way.

And with the cash, an anonymous donation was made to the school to fix the damages so that Melissa wouldn't have to worry about it even more. An anonymous donation was also made to the McCall bank accounts as well so that they wouldn't have to worry anymore. Perplexing the Nurse Mother quite a bit but not willing to rock the boat over it as she was just grateful for it to even happen. Emboldened by their success, the happy couple decided to try their luck again by robbing a smaller bank in the greater Beacon Hills area and coming out of it quite successfully after a very long debate about it since it wasn't right to do and there wasn't a real need to even do it a second time. But in the end, they had done it. If only to see if they could pull it off. And would even make another anonymous donation to the McCall accounts and a few other places as well. And because of what they had done recently, the two decided to make it even harder for Allison's parents to find out anything about them being together in secret. Which helped to prevent Victoria from trying to kill Scott since she'd never see the two doing anything at the school.

Or elsewhere for that matter. As time went on, the two would continue pushing their luck in robbing banks in Beacon Hills and outside of it. As both had come to greatly enjoy the challenge of the whole thing. Plus, giving the money they'd steal from the more richer clients of the banks after a lot of research before hand to the less fortunate was another thing the two enjoyed about it. Even getting involved in a few car chases a few times as well. At one point, Scott would cheekily claw in a clue about who they were. Said clue being that the Roaring Wolf and The Bow Girl had been there. Which wasn't exactly much to go on but at least the Police and the Media had an idea of things. However small said idea was anyway. Thankfully, the Argents, Derek, Stiles, or Deaton never even had a clue about it as they all just thought it was some foolishness on the Bank Robbers' part. Gerard Argent however would be the one to learn of just who the Roaring Wolf and The Bow Girl was. Leading to the two to end up having to take his life so he wouldn't rat them out.

That and the fact he wasn't necessarily one of the greatest people to have around due to how dangerous and manipulative he could be. Even when oozing black liquid from his ears, eyes, mouth, and nose thanks to a plan of Scott's. It wouldn't be until after a Summer road trip of theirs after High School finally ended that the happy couple would reveal the fact they had been together all along much to the immense displeasure of Chris and Victoria. And would even threaten legal action if the two tried anything unpleasant where they were concerned. Something neither Argent liked all that much and reluctantly left alone. Their Summer road trip had even included a bank robbery here and there with friend and occasional bed partner Kira Yukimura along for the ride. As her Kitsune powers were a great asset in bank robbing. Along with the fact that she could helpfully keep guards and the like distracted for long periods of time. Their bank robberies would even helpfully finance their way through College even though Scott at first was hesitant about it until both Allison and Kira had a rather convincing argument for him about it. Said money would helpfully get them a nice house too.

Which would gain them a bit of suspicion from their friends and family but the trio would play it off as good long term investments in the Stock Market and elsewhere finally paying off quite nicely for them. It wouldn't be until some 15 years later that everyone would finally find out about what they had been doing when a shoot out had ended up happening during a bank robbery. Though Scott would be the only visible presence as he'd end up going to town on the Police Officers present without actually killing any of them so that the girls would have enough time to make their own escape. Forcing Scott to be on the run for a good long while until a convincing argument was made to get him out of hot water with Law Enforcement. Said convincing argument effectively landing Peter Hale in the Pelican Bay State Prison as the claim was that he was the driving force behind the robberies.

Practically forcing Scott to do it or his mother and those he cared about would be harmed or killed. Peter would be quite pissed and vowed deadly retribution for the frame up but found arranging it or his own escape to be harder then he thought it would be much to his immense displeasure. All of this however would make the trio decide to retire from bank robbing as none of them wanted to test their luck again. Not to mention the fact they were in a fairly good place in life now and so why rock the boat even more when they didn't need too? The happy trio retired and lived a good life in their home thanks to the fact they were quite possibly the best kept secret thanks to their skills.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Eh, could or couldn't be its own little multi-chaptered story. But that would be for someone else's fun to do!**


	74. Lahey Of France

**Lahey Of France**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Sometime after his move to France with Argent, Isaac finds himself as a Supernatural P.I. of sorts.**

* * *

He hadn't meant for it to happen really. As all he'd intended for it to be was just him helping out an older woman who was fearing the potential of losing her nephew to a few unsavory types who wanted him to do bad things for them. But alas, old Mrs. Comtois had ended up recommending a few friends to him after safely getting her nephew away from those unsavory types. Who were spending some time in jail for that matter for a good long while thanks to Argent's involvement. Isaac had been able to help her friends out with their issues, one of which had been Supernatural and later told the individual to send any others his way if it was another thing like that again. Though why he had even done that was lost on him but Argent had a theory that Scott and Allison had clearly rubbed off on him more then he realized. Making the young man think that perhaps the older man was right and later thinking that there were worse people who's ways he could have picked up on. Like creepy Peter Hale's ways for example. As time went on, Isaac got more and more involved with helping out in various situations people came to him about.

Which started making people think of him as a Detective of sorts who dealt with all the weird that France had to offer. And because of this, would decide to get himself officially licensed with some help from Argent after he turned 18 and make use of the apartment they shared but he mostly lived in by himself when the man was away as his base of operations. He even had a slogan for his business cards as well. 'Investigating the weird side of life so you don't have too.' His work would often find him in trouble with various types in France and gaining an enemy or two along the way as well. But he didn't mind as he had a job to do. One he loved quite a bit for that matter. The work would even bring him into contact with several of the Packs that lived in France as well. And they all wanted him to join them because of his work that was gaining more and more notice. Along with the fact he'd been part of the McCall Pack of Beacon Hills, California.

Though he never would agree to joining any of those Packs as it didn't feel right to him. And Scott's Pack seemed to be getting more and more famous every other week in his view as well from what he was hearing. Something Scott wasn't even really aware of as Argent would tell him of when he asked him about after the man made an appearance. And even help him on a case involving missing husbands that some thought was to be the work of a Bicorn. Which would turn out to be right and would give both Isaac and Argent quite the fight thanks to its large size. Even putting Argent in the hospital for a few weeks too by the time they were finished with it and even saving the few husbands that were still alive in its lair. And with the money he was making from the cases he worked on, Isaac would even buy a little building that was perfect for his work. Mostly so that way trouble wouldn't come and tear things up at his apartment anymore. As that had gotten a little expensive in repairing for that matter! Now not all of his work involved the Supernatural or plain weird, but also normal everyday stuff on occasion. Some of it he liked and some of it he didn't. Like murder and gang war plots for example.

Prompting him to usually take matters like that to the Authorities before he found himself anymore involved then he would have liked. Though on occasion it wouldn't work much to his dislike. And the last time he'd gotten involved in something like that, he had ended up with a little old lady as an office assistant who had gotten tired of the malarkey her Nephew often got himself involved with. Bringing along her Niece who she had practically raised since birth named Eleanor. Someone Isaac honestly found himself enamored with and she him in return. And because of the amount of time he'd been there in France, being with her didn't feel like he was betraying Allison any. Of course it helped that a dream involving her that he was pretty sure was actually her from beyond the grave basically told him to go for it with the girl. Or she would personally come back and kick his ass. Nora would greatly enjoy the fact the two had found one another and would often tease them about grand Nieces and Nephews for the future. Eleanor would even help him out with field work and any other thing he needed that Nora might not be able to do. And didn't even give a flying crap about the fact he's a Werewolf either much to his relief. It wouldn't be until about 4 years after he left Beacon Hills that would see him returning once again.

Mostly thanks to the latest case he'd been working on involving a Wendigo who'd come to the area and terrorized people until Isaac had chased him out of the Country. Unfortunately for him however, his first run in with someone from his past would be Stiles after a car wreck during the chase for the Wendigo. "You're a Deputy?" Questioned the Curly haired P.I. and wondering who the Hell thought that was a good idea.

"Yep."

"Something is seriously wrong with the world if that's been allowed to happen." Isaac replied in a dry voice.

Earning him a glare from the other man. "And now, I'm takin' you in just for that."

"Not until after I've stopped my latest case. Which… By the way? That reason doesn't hold up as a reason for arrest."

Stiles just glared at him. "Sure it does! Of course I could always just say you endangered lives for your 'case'."

"That wasn't me, that was the case."

"Uh-huh, right. And what is this case exactly? Mr. Bigshot Private Investigator."

"Wendigo. Showed up in France and started terrorizing people. Chased him out of there and all the way here." Answered the Curly haired Wolf as he looked around and tried to smell if he was still possibly in the area since he'd hauled ass on foot after the car wreck.

Stiles winced. "Great, one of those. Scott's not gonna be happy. Look, wait here alright while I and a few others get this all sorted, okay? Then we'll go see Scott about this."

A sigh escaped Isaac but he nodded in agreement. "Alright, fine."

 _Then again, it would be nice to see him and whoever else is still around._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was fun!**


	75. Los Lobos

**Los Lobos**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And this is a play on things concerning 'Altered Life' where its at the age of 8 that Scott gets kidnapped by Deucalion and ends up becoming a full on Biker Wolf after a few differences of opinion later on with the man. This is also one of several versions I've had in mind featuring a reunion of Scott and Melissa after years with the Alpha Pack as well. Of course, one of those ideas would have involved him being on top of a bought tour bus as they rode into town and all the way to Melissa's.**

 **Summary: Some time after the end of the Alpha Pack, a former member rolls into town looking for a little information.**

* * *

A group of Bikers with the name of 'Los Lobos' on their black jackets and vests could be seen making their way into town as one Scott Emery was there on a mission thanks to one Marin Morrell coming to find him a week ago with some information that had been kept from him for years. Giving him one more reason to be glad he had chosen to leave Deucalion and his Pack and create his own. One not beholden to the whims of a mad man who thought himself a Demon. Or that had to butcher others just to make things happen their way. As by the time Scott was 14, he'd grown tired of the killing and because of that, had started to butt heads with Deucalion many times until he left with the Demon Lord known as Locostos and his daughter, Lenne. Whom Scott to this very day was damned serious about. At first, it had just been three of them and occasionally one of Locostos' other daughters, but then their little group grew to include the likes of a Wind Kitsune named Shoichi, a former Akhati Order member named Reena, twin Redheaded girls named Maxine and Vivianne, a blue skinned Demon known as Boone, an Irish Beta named David, and a pair of Native American siblings known as Wapun and Aranck.

Their little group pretty much did whatever they wanted, whenever and wherever they wanted. Along with a lack of killing and not being manipulative asshats to get what they wanted. Of course with the reputation he'd made while with the Alpha Pack, some things were easy to deal with and some weren't. But Scott and his new Pack aka 'Los Lobos' dealt with it as best they could. The fact he'd been kidnapped hadn't really shocked him too much as Scott knew the kind of man Deucalion had been until he left. Which didn't seem to change for the Blind Wolf until some Darach lady killed his ass. But the fact he'd been lied too for years on end and made to believe his momma hadn't wanted him to the point she just freely gave him up was what really pissed him off. Causing him to destroy a good portion of a lumber yard he'd found in his rage after Morrell had found him and his Pack in Virginia. And because he no longer even knew where his mom lived, along with considering the possibility she might have moved, he chose to ride on to the Sheriff's Station that Morrell had told him the location of to see if he could get help there. Especially since the Sheriff was in the know on things in the area.

And once everyone pulled up to the station, Scott got off his motorcycle and eyed the building before looking to his Pack. "Alright guys, stay here. This shouldn't take long."

 _I hope_

"Sure you don't want me to come in with you baby?" His lovely Lenne asked in concern.

Scott shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine, babe. I promise."

She eyed him for a moment and then nodded, hoping he would be right. Sending her an encouraging smile, he then gave a nod to the rest of his Pack and made his way inside. Taking off his sunglasses as he did so while walking up to the front desk. "Uhh, hi."

 _Play it cool, Scottie, you're not in trouble with the law. This time. So its all good as long as you remember that._

The Deputy known as Graeme looked at him and smiled kindly at him. "Hello there, how can I help you?"

"Uhh, is Sheriff Stilski, er Binksi, er, shit, my bad. Is uhh, is he in?"

She just smiled in amusement at him. "Yes sir, Sheriff Stilinski is in his office. Would you like for me to see if he's willing to take visitors at this time?"

"Yes please. Just rolled into town and I've heard he's probably the best person to speak too about a personal matter of mine."

Graeme eyed him for a moment and then went off to see if the good Sheriff was available. Moments later she was back with another smile at him. "You're in luck, he's got a few minutes to spare before he has to leave for a group get together." Informed the woman and making him relieved by that.

As the sooner he got this over with, the better off he was. The lovely Deputy guided him to the man in question's office and opened the door for him to go through. "Thanks, ma'am."

"Anytime." She told him kindly and then made her leave.

A dirty Blonde haired older man sat at the desk in the office, going through a bit of paper work and muttering about various things before looking up at him. "Hi there, Deputy Graeme says you've got something to speak to me about?"

"Uhh, yeah, yeah I do. You know a Marin Morrell?"

"You could say that. Umm, look, before this goes any further. Is this some kind of not so normal thing?" Cause he really didn't want to be late for the group gathering the others were planning.

As after all, everyone was damned happy they'd gotten through that whole Nogitsune mess with few issues. Scott winced a little as he wasn't entirely sure of that himself. "Kind of? I think? I mean, considerin' who done it, it could be that way."

"Meaning what, son?" Asked the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Meanin' that… When I was, when I was 8 years old, I was kidnapped from my mother, a Melissa McCall and raised to believe she didn't want me enough to the point she freely gave me up."

Scott watched as the man's eyes widened before standing up and coming around the desk to stare him down with a cold gaze on his face. "If this is your idea of some kind of a sick joke, I suggest you get the HELL out of my office before I throw you out!" Yelled out the man unhappily and causing Scott to take a few steps back with his hands raised in front of him in a defensive gesture.

"Whoa! Old timer! I fuckin' swear its not a sick joke of any kind! Deucalion's blind ass himself did the deed and Morrell decided to tell me about it a week ago. So if anything, the sick joke's been played on ME in all this." Groused the young Alpha unhappily.

Stilinski eyed him for a few seconds before speaking. "So if you were kidnapped by that son of a bitch, why weren't you with him when he rolled into town awhile back?"

Blowing out a breath, Scott looked at him. "Cause, by the time I turned 14, I was growin' sick of the killin' and shit. Cause of him, I've got way more blood on my hands then a kid my age should ever have to have. So we started buttin' heads til I left with old man 'Cost and his daughter around the age of 15. Been pretty much on the open road since with my own Pack."

Some quick math was done in the man's head. "Scott was 8 when he was kidnapped… And if you're really him, you'd be what? 17 now?"

"Correct-a-mundo Mr. Sheriff Dude."

"And I take it you're not here to get payback for Deucalion and the rest of the Alpha Pack?"

"Pfft, fuck no, man! Fuck them assholes! Well, maybe not Aiden and Ethan, them two was pretty cool. I'm here cause I wanna see my mom and if whether or not there's a still a home for me here." Informed Scott nervously but also quite seriously.

Causing him to be eyed again until the man sighed. "Alright… I'm gonna go on a leap of faith with this. But if it comes back to bite me in the ass, I'm coming for you, understand?"

"Got it, Boss Lady." Scott replied with a thumb's up.

Making Stilinski narrow his eyes at him for a moment. "Almost as bad as my son." Muttered the man to mostly himself.

"I'm probably worse."

A sigh came from the man as he wasn't sure he wanted to test that at all. "Alright, come with me. You got your own transportation or anything?"

"Considering I'm the head of my own Biker styled Pack, you betcha Mr. Tan DressPants."

Noah grimaced as he was already getting tired of the nicknames. "Right. Well, come on then."

Scott moved out of the way to let the man go through and followed him back outside to the parking lot where his Pack waited on him. Causing Noah to turn back to look at him for a moment. "Your uhh… Pack I take it?" And was that man blue!?

"Yep!" Came the proud and happy reply.

"Right." Came the response with a sigh as he wondered how Melissa was going to handle this.

He quickly got into his Suburban and began the drive to his long time friend's house where everyone was gathering. A line of motorcycles following behind him and causing many an individual to stare at the whole thing as they rode onwards with Kid Rock's 'American Badass' loudly playing from the group of Bikers. Something that Noah grimaced over as he wasn't particularly a fan of Kid Rock's music. Which his beloved son had used to his advantage a time or two to annoy the Hell out of him with. By the time they made it, Los Lobos had Black Label Society's 'Suicide Messiah' playing and having quite a few of Harley's odd makeshift Pack looking their way. "Huh, looks like a lively bunch." Scott muttered to his Pack and getting nods and chuckles in return.

He then got off his bike just as the Sheriff was getting out of his Suburban. "Hi folks, sorry to drop in like this. I promise we mean no trouble." Declared the Alpha as he walked up into the yard with his arms spread wide.

"Considerin' you leave chaos wherever you leave, I'm not sure that's all that re-assuring little brother." Joked Aiden and earning a few snickers from Ethan.

"Can it, Twin 1. Or certain… Pictures might find their way around these parts."

"You wouldn't dare."

"He'd jump off a bridge if he was dared. You know that."

"Damn it, you're right."

"You guys know this guy?" Wondered Malia while looking at the guy who'd just shown up.

And honestly, he made her a little nervous in that he's dangerous kind of way nervous. Kira herself on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at the newcomer and she was pretty sure she was blushing too. It didn't help that the newcomer seemed to notice this and was even wiggling his eyebrows at her. Causing one dark haired girl to want to get defensive of one of her best friends in case the guy decided to try anything. "That we do, Malia. He's our little brother who decided to up and leave the Alpha Pack one day." Informed Ethan with a nod towards Scott.

"Damned right I did. Best decision I ever made too." Replied Scott as Lenne walked up to his side and took his hand in her's and couldn't help but notice the blushing Asian.

 _Hmm… She's cute._

Everyone aside from Malia tensed at the mention of the Alpha Pack. "Whoa, easy now. Like Twin 2 said, I left a few years back so I'm not here for revenge or anything stupid like that."

This seemed to make them a little less tense. "And who are your friends, Noah?" Wondered a voice that instantly had Scott turning to look for the source.

And looking at a beautiful dark haired Latina who seemed vaguely familiar to him. Noah tried and failed to come up with something to say as he wasn't quite sure how to go about this whole thing. "Let me handle this, Ranger Danger."

Snickers could be heard. "'Ranger Danger', gotta remember that one for later!" Shouted a pale teenager.

Causing Noah to glower at him and only getting a grin in return while a sexy looking Brunette girl lightly swatted the boy on his arm. Noah looked back at Scott who only nodded and he sighed, taking a step back. "Alright, son."

Moving away from Lenne and her support, he stepped up to the woman the Sheriff had identified as Melissa. "You're name's Melissa McCall right?"

"It used to be, I changed my last name back to Delgado after some nasty fights with my ex-husband."

"Umm… Right, right. Makes, yeah, makes sense."

God he was nervous, and he hated feeling like that too! "Why do you ask?" Wondered the woman while Aiden and Ethan were starting to have some light bulb moments go off in their heads as they looked at one another and then at the scene in front of them.

"Umm… Well… Deucalion… He, kind of… Well… Oh Hell… No easy way to really say this, at least as far as I know there's not but there could be for all I know-"

"Baby, you're rambling." Interrupted Lenne gently and causing him to shut his mouth immediately.

He turned to her for a moment with a smile. "Thanks, babe."

"Anytime."

Scott then took a deep breath and stared back at the woman he was sure without a doubt was his momma that he'd been cruelly taken from by that asshole. "I know you're not gonna believe me… But… I'm… I'm your son. I'm Scott."

Everything suddenly went deadly quiet in the area as she stared at him and he stared back at her. Melissa's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she stared at him with glistening eyes and to everyone's surprise, hauled ass back inside the house and sobbing could be heard. Leaving Scott to stare for a moment until he hung his head. Causing Lenne to instantly hug him, and surprisingly enough, for the Asian girl to do so as well. "S-Sorry." She said seconds later with a blush on her cheeks as she backed off.

The action causing Scott and Lenne to smile at her right before pandemonium began from those who'd already been there aside from the twins. "Well, that went well." Muttered Vivianne.

Aranck just snorted. "If you call her running off back for the safety of the house as going well, then sure."

Vivianne just shot him a look that he smirked at, causing her to huff. Each of them wondering how things were gonna play out next.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Can't believe I even forgot about this idea to be honest. Glad to have it up now after remembering!**


	76. Los Lobos Part 2

**Los Lobos**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of updates for this! Just been pretty focused on other stories so again, I do apologize! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! And if you haven't yet, please check out my poll and vote!**

 **Summary: Its a few days later after Scott and his Pack's arrival and some blood results are about to change things.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Scott and his merry bunch had arrived in Beacon Hills, California with the intention of possibly re-uniting with his mother. Whom he'd been told for years hadn't wanted him to the point of willingly giving him up as soon as she could. At least until Marin Morrell found him and told him otherwise. Melissa Delgado had trouble believing him at first, as she hadn't wanted to remember the years of uncertainty and fear about whether or not he was dead or alive. Along with how much of an ass Rafael had been over the whole thing until she socked him one good in the face and told him off but good. And while he may have apologized, she still hadn't fully forgiven him yet for some of the cruel things he'd said and blamed her for. And while she dealt with old unwanted memories and if whether or not she wanted to believe the young man who claimed to be her son, even tentatively taking some blood to the lab, Scott himself, along with his friends made themselves at home in a mansion Locostos found. Well, when he wasn't hilariously running for his life from a very angry Noshiko. Why she was like that with the man, no one really knew except for her. Though Lenne thought that maybe her dad had once pulled one of his infamous one night stands on her after promising a few things in order to get her in bed.

And that Kira's mother was still very pissed off about it to this day. The truth was actually far from that and a lot less pleasant too. Not that Noshiko or Locostos were planning to tell it anytime soon however. During the few days that had passed, another of Scott's Pack who was around when her parents weren't being assholes, had arrived. Known as Kanela and had made a rather grand entrance with a bad case of potty mouth on her as she spat out all sorts of insults about her jackass parents. Melissa, Victoria, and Noshiko really hadn't taken the language too well either for that matter and one Isaac Lahey was practically instantly smitten with the newcomer too. And if certain looks and smells were any indicator, she was likewise feeling the same about him too for that matter. And speaking of feelings and the like, an odd little occurrence seemed to be developing between Scott and Lenne with Ken and Noshiko's daughter Kira. Something that was making Allison and even Lydia to some degree a little over protective of the girl (Harley just thought they were paranoid for no real reason) considering the two were virtual strangers. Not to mention their very open minded stance about PDA and other things. Locostos had a pretty good idea what was going on but was keeping quiet about it since he wasn't wanting to scare off the trio.

Figuring that it was better for the trio themselves to figure things out. Scott and Harley's Packs were also getting along somewhat decently, even if there was a bit of hesitancy about it considering they barely knew the Bikers aside from the Twins. Getting to meet Old Lady Hale though was a treat however as she was quite welcoming and even glad that Scott had abandoned Deucalion's path for a better one. The fact her son had two girlfriends, one of which happened to be Kate Argent was a huge surprise too. Leading to an amusing story or two being told about the few times Scott and Kate had crossed paths over the years. Leading to Kate vowing yet again that she would one day drink the young Alpha under the table if it was the last thing she did. Granted, that particular story really didn't settle well with any of the adults and some of the teenagers aside from Locostos, Jackson, Erica, and most of Scott's Pack. Who just thought it was all kinds of great in their view. Upon the 5th day of Los Lobos being in town, would see everyone at the hospital waiting on the praternity test results to arrive. And when a nervous Melissa arrived with the unopened results, Stiles would request a drum roll from Aranck. "What? You think I know how to play drums just cause I'm Native?" He asked with annoyance laced in his voice while Wapun just hoped this wouldn't get ugly.

"Uhh, well, yeah?"

"Can someone hit him for me? Please?" Aranck asked while feeling even more annoyed then before.

"OW! CORA!" Yelled Stiles unhappily while Cora just glared at him.

"Thank you, it is appreciated."

"No problem. My boyfriend still has a lot to learn apparently." Replied the girl with another glare towards Stiles, who wilted some from the look.

Grins were seen and a suspicious coughing noise was heard from not only Scott but Laura as well. Melissa could then be heard clearing her throat with a pointed look. "As fun as it is to see Stiles getting the short end of the stick, I would like to get this over with." She stated while soundly ignoring the offended 'HEY!' remark from the pale teenager.

"Let's do it to it then cause I seriously wanna show the world I'm a motha truckin' Delgado boy."

Melissa eyed Scott for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening up the test results. A choked sob could be seen after that as she placed a hand in front of her mouth. She then looked up at Scott and before he or anyone else knew it, found himself being hugged by the tearful nurse. "My boy! You really are my son!" Cried out Melissa as she held on to him tightly.

As if she were afraid he might vanish if she were to let go. Everyone watched on with happy smiles on their faces, glad this had worked out like it had. "I'm… I'm home, ma, I'm home." Murmured Scott into his mother's hair as he himself cried as well. Never again would anyone take him from his mother. Or so help the bastard who tries cause he would not be lenient about it at all.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Yelled a voice that completely ruined the mood entirely as Stiles scowled unhappily.

"Oh great, Agent Jackass." Muttered the boy disdainfully.

Scott looked up in the unwanted voice's direction with an angry scowl on his face and then his eyes widened in realization. "Holy s**t! Its Agent Stick-Ass!" Realized the young man.

Said Agent's eye twitched as it was none other then Rafael McCall himself. Melissa pulled away with tears still coming down her face with confusion waving off her as her son's friends chuckled. "You… You two know each other?"

"You sure bet we do, ma! Stick-Ass and I go way back to a few months after I left Deuc's ass." Informed Scott with a massive grin on his face.

Even if he was still annoyed with the mother-son moment being interrupted damnit! Rafael's eye twitched again as this little bastard had caused him all kinds of grief over the years! "And now's my chance to arrest you!"

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE ARRESTING OUR SON!" Yelled Melissa angrily as she stomped up to her ex-husband and poked him hard in the chest.

" **OUR WHAT!?** "

* * *

 **Author's Notes: A stinker, I am!**


	77. The Big Move Part 3

**The Big Move**

 **Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Despite the surrealness of it all as it reminded him greatly of what Coach Finstock had done with Boyd, Scott was still damned happy about being asked to help out the team he hoped to join next year in their Charity game!**

* * *

Two weeks after meeting Riley and her friends saw Scott and a somewhat reluctant Cora attending the Charity Lacrosse game that Abigail Adams High was hosting that year. Her and Kira meeting Riley and her friends had gone really well. Even if Cora did think the Brunette was a little too naive and thought the 'Riley Committee' was outright ridiculous. Her and Kira definitely found themselves to be fans of the 'Topanga's' too much to the delight of Topanga herself. Auggie warmed up to Scott rather quickly too after his first visit to the Matthews' apartment. And like Topanga, Cora wasn't a big fan of Ava's cause of her attitude. Kira hadn't been able to come with them to the game because of a family thing and Riley and her friends weren't able to do so either due to homework and the like much to their disappointment. As it would have been nice to see for themselves why Scott loved Lacrosse as much as he did! The idea of showing them a video from Youtube hadn't even occurred to him either. But it had to Zay, Lucas, and Maya with the Blonde Beauty figuring that it was probably best if Riley didn't see anything just yet cause of how violent the game could get.

Knowing she more then likely wouldn't take it too well! But she and the boys were definitely fans of the whole thing however! As the game went on, Scott could definitely see that the team was a well trained one that wasn't divided by ego and the like. Which made him happy to realize that since that had been a problem for him back when he had joined 'First Line'. However, he and Cora, along with various others at the game would receive quite a shock when the 'Adams Mens' team's coach recruited Scott to help the team out in a way that reminded him all too much of Finstock and Boyd! As one of the players had gotten injured and there wasn't any others who could replace him since they were already being used. And the man had seen Scott in the stands and remembered his strong desire for wanting to play. A huge smile could be seen on the young Beta's face while Cora could hardly believe what was going on. The team members themselves were a bit apprehensive about the whole thing since he was virtually an unknown despite some of them talking with him from time to time. Regardless of that, they would give him a chance as they didn't want to screw up their chances by being idiots.

As he played once suiting up, Cora would text everyone she knew of what had happened with a video file being included of him in action. Along with sending others as well. Making for Melissa to be rather surprised but happy to see her son in action. Her family was beyond thrilled too and making vows to be at every game of his for next season. Thanks to the little they'd seen impressing them greatly! Kira was just really happy to see her new friend get to be in his element and strongly wished she could be there! Riley Matthews' reaction was a strong but not terribly surprising one. 'THAT'S LACROSSE!? BUT ITS SO VIOLENT!'

Maya's reaction was a bit smoother then her's as she shuddered from the joy she was feeling after seeing the video. 'I know. Isn't it great?' Asked the Blonde Beauty in return and idly wondering if she herself could get on the team as it looked seriously fun!

Thanks to the Coach for having gotten the bright idea to recruit Scott on a temporary basis until next year, the 'Adams Men' would secure a victory in the end much to the immense happiness of everyone. And it was all thanks to Scott throwing the ball to the team Captain at a perfectly timed moment. Allowing for him to make the final point and securing the victory. "You know, I was a bit hesitant about you joining us, but I'm glad you did, man. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you otherwise. And I for one look forward to havin' you on the team full time next year." George Wyatt, number 22 said as he clapped a still smiling Scott on the shoulder.

"Hell, if it was possible, I'd choose him to replace me as Captain since I won't be here next year." David Berguns said and shocking Scott quite a bit in the process.

"If it gets us wins in every game next year, I'm all for it!" Called out another team member.

"I don't know about him bein' team Captain, but I do know he's got a position with the team next year after that performance." Declared Coach Melbourne with a proud grin on his face as he stood in the doorway of the locker room.

His words making the team cheer loudly while Scott stared in shock at the older man. His shock turned to happiness as he beamed over the news and letting out a loud cheer as well. Later on after getting a shower, Scott and Cora would show up at 'Topanga's'. And interestingly enough, be the reason the members of the team would start visiting the place as well much to Topanga and Katie's happiness! Scott's mom, the Delgado family, Kira and her parents, would also be there as well. "To Scott McCall! Beacon Hills may have lost a great player, but it was for the best. Because we've got him now!" Toasted David Berguns.

The cheering and hugs even making Scott blush some as he wasn't used to being praised so much. Kira and Cora would even kiss him on his cheeks as a victory reward and causing him to blush again. Earning some lighthearted teasing from everybody present. "YOU!" Shouted a female voice all of a sudden.

Making the group turn to the source of it and seeing a very angry Riley Matthews! Along with a grinning Maya Hart. "Jaws, I want in on this Lacrosse thing." Declared the Blonde.

"Me too!" Added in Zay, followed by Lucas.

"I don't, I'm fine with not being hit." Muttered Farkle.

"Your statement has made any concerns I may have had about you joining to evaporate."

Riley however, wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying thanks to her focus being on Scott. "Uh-oh, I know that look. And uhh… Good luck to ya!" Cory Matthews said as he leaned in close to Scott.

He then got slapped in the arm for it by Topanga. Scott frowned as he stepped up to Riley. "Uhh… Something wrong, Riley?"

"YES! How can you play something so violent!? Why not something like Chess!?"

"Because I enjoy Lacrosse more? Honestly, I don't get what the problem is."

"Because you enjoy-!? Are you crazy!? And the problem is that you can break bones playing that! Heck, some did get bones broken!"

Scott sighed while some mutterings about how true that was could be heard. "And that's a risk I'm willing to take, Riley. I love the game like you love Pluto and that's never gonna change."

The passion was loud and clear in his voice and it was enough to deter the young girl at first. But thanks to Lucas picking her up and putting her over his shoulder when she was about to say something, the scene would thankfully end with apologies being made. "HEY! LUCAS! PUT ME DOWN!"

"After we're a good distance from here, I promise."

"NOOO! Words need to be said! Bones need to be saved!" Protested the girl as they made their leave while her friends just shook their heads over it.

A smirking Maya then turned her attention towards a baffled Scott. "I believe you owe me 20 dollars."

Cora snorted in amusement as he looked at the Blonde, remembering quite vividly about the bet the two had made where Riley was concerned. Something Kira had been in disapproval of! "I may never doubt you again." He admitted begrudgingly as he handed over a twenty to the smirking Blonde.

"When it comes to all things Riley, doubting me is the last thing you wanna do, Jaws."

The party resumed while more apologies were made to Scott for how Riley had acted. But he assured them it was okay as he could see why the girl was concerned. And resolved to have a more private conversation about the whole thing later when he was able too.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! And considering the 'Other' choice in my poll, would this be something you guys would like to see as a story?**


	78. Attack On FBI

**Attack On FBI**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This has been one of those lovely ideas that's been floating about in my head awhile now and just now finally getting around too. Set after season 4.**

 **Summary: After an attack on them by a lone invader, the FBI Agents of San Francisco decide to interrogate him over his actions.**

* * *

None of them had been expecting it to happen that day. As who honestly would expect anyone to openly try and attack a building full of FBI Agents? But lo and behold it had happened when a green/light bluish looking figure with little horns on his head made his way inside and attacked them. Taking over 50 Agents to finally subdue him in the end and making him their new guest of honor in an interrogation room. The fact he seemed somehow resistant to the ammo from their guns was alarming as well. Nearly an hour later would see Agent Rafael McCall make his way into the interrogation room while his co-workers watched from the otherside of the one way mirror. "About time someone showed up, I was gettin' hungry." Muttered the odd looking man.

"I'm not here to take your order."

"Pity."

"Why did you attack us?"

"Since there's no point in me not sayin' anything, its simple really. I attack this place, kill you like I'm supposed too, and all so that your kid will be distracted by the loss of his daddy. Lettin' my boys move in on the area without a single bit of resistance in the end." Informed the odd looking man with a chuckle.

The mention of his son alarmed Rafael greatly. Not to mention wondering why the Hell this… Man thought killing him would be enough to distract Scott just so they could take over the town. Which no way in Hell would Stilinski let that happen on his watch! "What does my son have to do with anything regarding Beacon Hills?"

He got a small shrug. "Other then the fact he and his little friends protect it and somethin' called a Nemeton? Which is what my friends are after by the way. Cause he or she who controls the Nemeton, has all the power they need to be unstoppable." Explained the man with a savage looking grin on his face.

"Your boy has amassed himself quite the reputation by the way, Agent. Anyone who gets a win over him and his bunch will practically be rock stars in our world. But mostly him cause of what he is."

"And what exactly is he? And what is this so called world of yours?" Asked the Agent in a dangerous tone of voice.

Chuckles came from the man. "A True Alpha, Mr. Agent. The rarest kind of Alpha Werewolf there is. One who ain't gotta kill in order to become an Alpha. Has to have quite the character or some crap like that to pull it off. And considerin' he's helped make the Argents a shadow of their former selves, won against his own crazy ass Alpha, who he just won against for a second time by the way, went head to head with a Kanima, went head to head with a Darach and the Alpha Pack at the same time and lived to tell about it, dealt with a crazy ass Nogitsune from way back in the day, and oh yeah, lived through a Deadpool targeting him and a bunch of others. And all in the span of a year and a half. Which I bet that makes you proud, eh? So you can see why me and my boys would want him distracted so we can move in without a problem. As for that second question of yours? Our world, the world your boy is part of? Basically, anything like Werewolves, Demons, and a bunch of other s**t you've probably heard of in fairy tales and whatever else is all real. I'm what's known as a Theck demon."

His rather informative explanation had the good Agent McCall and those watching on the otherside of the mirror questioning his sanity. But even with that, Rafael was growing quite worried about his son, wondering what the Hell he had gotten himself involved in. And why Melissa and Stilinksi hadn't done anything about it all. But he pushed those thoughts to the side to focus on the task at hand. Leaning in, he asked his next most important question. "How long before your people reach Beacon Hills?"

"By tomorrow afternoon unless they really push it." Answered the supposed Theck Demon with another chuckle and a savage grin.

Rafael hauled ass from the room as the man yelled out taunts from his seat. Unable to move thanks to the chains and the like keeping him in place. But he paid it no mind as he ran to his desk to call Stilinski and Scott to warn them of what was coming.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I was going to include the bit with him calling, but I figured it was better to leave it like I did. R and R!**


	79. Kaminari

**Kaminari**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by videos of Illyria from Angel and some stuff I saw being talked about a long while back on Tumblr in regards to the Kitsune taking over Kira fully. As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Kira's returned home, but to everyone else's dismay, she's not the same person anymore.**

* * *

Kira's surprising but thankful return home after New Year's Eve had been a blessing for everyone who knew her. At least for a short time anyway as it wasn't hard to notice how much different she was. Stiffer and more prone to talking in Japanese. But everyone had thought she was merely needing time to get used to being back with them after being out in the Desert with the Skinwalkers for quite some time. It didn't help that her eyes were always glowing orange, though the fact her hair was a mix of its natural color, along with purple and gray was kinda neat. Everyone would finally get a clue on just how different she truly was however when a group of blood thirsty Wendigos started to attack. Resulting in them getting their heads cut off by Kira and her sword much to everyone's shock. No one said a thing to her afterwards as they made their way back to Scott's. Which bothered the recently returned Kitsune somewhat. At least where Scott was concerned. "Something troubles all of you." Spoke Kira in an emotionless tone.

A tone they had all come to strongly dislike for that matter. The group stared at her in shock. "Uhh yeah! Somethin' troubles us! You just took the heads of three of those Wendigo!" Yelled Stiles.

"I did. For they were a threat to our safety and the safety of everyone in Beacon Hills. I do not see why this is a problem for I hadn't struck in such a fatal manner, they would have come back again to cause more problems. Or go elsewhere and be a threat."

Scott came up to her with a concerned look on his face and even placed his hands on her shoulders. An action she rather liked. "Kira… No matter who is attacking, we don't kill! You know that!"

She shook her head at him and pulled away. "And because of this kind of thinking, it led to problems with the Dread Doctors and Theo Raeken. Problems that would have been ended sooner had we taken their lives. And stop calling me Kira. That is not my name any longer." Declared the Kitsune.

"Great, too much time in the Desert has given her identity problems." Groused Lydia with a shake of the head.

And then flinching when some electricity came her way. "HEY!"

"I will not be disrespected by you, Banshee. For there is no identity problems. I am Kaminari and I came into being in the Desert during the intense training the Skinwalkers put Kira through. Training she was not able to handle and thus, allowing me to come forth to handle what she could not."

"If you gained control, then why would the Skinwalkers allow you to leave? You being in control is an imbalance of the relationship you and my daughter have. Control that needs to be relinquished back to her." Noshiko said in a serious tone of voice.

Kaminari looked to her human side's mother. "I am sorry, Mother, but allowing her control would not be wise. As for why they allowed this. I gave them no choice in the matter." Electricity crackled around her and suddenly they all had an idea of how she caused that to happen.

Sensing the despair each of them had over her news, especially Scott's, Kaminari spoke up. "I know this troubles you all greatly, but I trust that in time you will all come to accept this is the new way of things. You especially, Scott. For if there is one thing Kira and I have in common, it is our feelings for you." She told him softly as she placed a hand on his face.

A hand he flinched away from, causing her some slight hurt in the process. Kaminari sighed at that, knowing he would likely react that way but hating it all the same. "I will give all of you time to deal with this." The look she gave Scott made it especially clear who she was referring too.

Kaminari then left the house and decided to see if there was a good place she could meditate without being disturbed. "Well… I don't know about you guys, but I'm plenty teriffied." Liam said with a nod.

This got him a glare that made him wilt. Scott then looked to Noshiko and Ken, who were looking crestfallen. "We can't let this go on. We have to get Kira back."

"Unfortunately, I have never heard of anyone successfully bringing back the human side once the Kitsune has taken over." Informed Noshiko sadly as her husband held on to her.

"We do the impossible around here, so if anyone can do somethin' like that, its us." Malia said adamantly.

As she knew from a few things she'd been told by some of Satomi's Pack, that the McCall Pack had a reputation for pulling off the impossible. And considering the troubles with the Deadpool, bringing Scott back from his Berserker status, the Dread Doctors, and The Beast, Malia could see that. Nods of agreement came from everyone present as Ken began to look thoughtful while Noshiko tried not to hope that this could be a possibility. "You are right, Malia. And perhaps where methods of the past failed, methods of today can succeed." Declared Ken as he began to think of ways to bring back his little girl.

 _God I hope so…_ Thought Scott to himself in worry and fear for the girl he loves.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: For those wondering, Kaminari means 'Thunderbolt', thought it would be fitting for Kira's Kitsune side to have a name like that.**


	80. Ye Old Puppypile! Part 2

**Ye Old Puppypile!**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Its a few days later and Scott's finally ready to tell his dad the truth.**

* * *

A few days had passed since his dad had showed up at the house and seeing him and his Pack sprawled out in the front room after getting back from Mexico's not so fun second adventure. This had given him time to prepare for the big talk with his dad and get the okay from those like Noshiko, Derek, and Deaton to add stuff from them. Albeit, only allowed to tell his dad just enough and then move on. As no telling what his dad might do if he was to learn that Kira's mother was the one who'd set the Oni loose before they got taken over by Void. The big reveal would also include Liam's friend Mason as no way was the kid about to be left out much to Liam's worried dismay. Lydia was all for his being in the know instead of being kept in the dark like she'd been at the time before Peter and for a time after him. Scott paced a bit in an anxious manner in front of his dad and Mason in the McCall living room. Kira and his mother also around for moral support in case things went side way. Liam also being there in case Mason had a flip out over the whole thing. Scott sighed and stopped his pacing and looked at his dad. "Alright… What do either of you know about Werewolves?" He asked.

Figuring it was the best way to get things started. "Uhh, only what I've seen in movies or read about." Answered Mason.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Rafael in surprise.

Causing everyone to look at him in shock over that one. "Do… Do you know about Werewolves actually being real?" Melissa asked curiously as she could see the look of realization on her ex's face.

Rafael let out a breath as Mason's eyes widened. "In my line of work? I'm bound to know a lot."

"Werewolves exist!?"

"Yep, so do Werewolf Hunters, Wendigos, Kitsunes, and Berserkers." Supplied Liam with a slight shudder at the last mention.

Rafael held up a hand to prevent more from being said. "Okay… How the Hell do you three know about them and the others?" Asked the man and hoping what he was thinking was wrong.

"Other then the fact I am a Werewolf?" Scott asked in what might have been a rhetorical way.

"I'm a Kitsune of the Thunder variety, and Liam's a Beta Wolf." Chipped in Kira.

Figuring that she might as well since the man apparently knows as it is! "I… Have so many questions right now! But uhh… Do you guys have tails?" Wondered Mason excitedly and getting an exasperated look from Scott in the process.

As it only reminded him a little too much of Allison's teasing from what felt like a long time ago! "You know… I've been wondering about that too." Spoke up Liam curiously and making Kira giggle over the fact that her boyfriend had just facepalmed himself.

"Like I told Allison once, we don't grow tails. _Ever_. I know I'm not ever growing one." Scott answered adamantly.

"Even if you pull a Derek and go Full Wolf?" Wondered Liam curiously.

Scott glared at him for that one. "Even then. Which I doubt I will since that seems to be a Hale thing."

"Actually, depending on certain factors, it can happen for new Wolves too instead of just ones from old families. Regardless of whether or not you were a Born Wolf or a Bit Wolf. But enough about that, how the Hell long have you been a Werewolf, Scott!?"

A groan came from his son after hearing that bit of news. As he really didn't want to know darn it! Scott rubbed his face for a moment with a sigh before looking to his dad. "Since the night before the second Sophomore semester started." Answered the young Alpha and Shifted much to the amazement of Mason.

"And I'm his first Beta." Liam added helpfully.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Enthused Mason.

Making Liam rather happy his best friend was taking all this so well! Rafael looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Is… Is this why you asked me about how I handled killing?"

"What!? No! I'm not, I'm not an Alpha cause I've killed! Which I haven't killed anyone for that matter by the way. Cause of the person I am, I'm what's known as a True Alpha."

"That sounds cool."

"I could have done without a Pack of Alphas and a Darach while I was becoming one, but it has its moments." Said the young Alpha to his Beta's rather excited friend while his dad just groaned and sat down heavily.

"You alright, Raf?" Melissa asked in concern.

A chuckle came from him as he looked at her and then at his son and his friends. "Everything suddenly makes so much sense now!" He proclaimed a bit hysterically before laughing over it for a short time.

Making those present wonder if the man had suddenly lost his mind! Eventually, Rafael calmed himself down and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Your 'Aunt' Linda is gonna be very happy about this. She's been wanting to meet the True Alpha who'd been rumored to be around now for awhile."

"'Aunt' Linda knows!?"

Rafael shrugged. "Well, yeah… She's an Alpha herself after all."

"Wait, the FBI has Werewolves as Agents!?" Mason asked excitedly.

The man nodded. "Yep, and a lot more." Answered the man.

"You know… I have no idea if I should be relieved or not about all this." Muttered Scott with a shake of the head.

Kira smiled and leaned in and rubbed on his arm in a comforting manner. "I'd probably go with relieved."

However, it seems fate had other plans as Scott's dad leaned towards his son with a serious expression on his face. "Now… You wanna tell me what the HELL you were thinking when you went up against Gerard Argent of all people!?"

Scott groaned while Melissa and Kira gave him sympathetic looks as Liam and Mason looked on with curiousity written all over their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, looks like you're not out of the woods entirely there Scott!**


	81. Its Just Business

**Its Just Business**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Ignores anything to do with season 6A since that's pretty much nothing more then a fanfic on tv aside from Gwen, Nathan, and Garrett the Nazi. And warning, so that nobody bitches about it in a review, this features Stiles and Lydia in a bad light. Here's to hoping the alerts system and the like really has been fixed as well.**

 **Summary: Malia and Cora aren't just family, their also business partners.**

* * *

"Where are we with that expose on the Flecker Company?" Came Malia Tate in her best 'I mean business' voice, CO-CEO of C. and M. Media in a light green two piece business dress suit.

"Its being printed as we speak Miss Tate."

"Good, the sooner its out, the better. Now, is Cora back yet?"

"No Miss Tate, she's still in Europe for that Wolves Conference." Came another voice.

Malia nodded at that. "Right. Thank you. Anything else before I head into my office?"

"Umm… Yes, actually, there's a uhh, an Officer Stilinski here to see you." Informed another voice.

Making Malia frown at that and having a pretty good idea why he was there as it is. "Thank you, Mr. Emil." Replied Malia and he and the others soon left as she went on to her office.

At the age of 32, Malia Elizabeth Tate had done extremely well for herself in her view. Even if her success had something of a rocky beginning that she had no idea that would lead to the here and now. A rocky beginning that all started following the aftermath of the Dread Doctors and their plots. She had been under the belief that things between her and Stiles would get better, something even Scott thought the same of for that matter. Only for her to walk in on him and Lydia in Stiles' bed and passed out a week or two after things had settled down one morning with the strong smell of Alcohol and Sex in the air. She found the whole thing to be an act of betrayal by the two and Lydia in a move her old self would be proud of, wouldn't even apologize for it. Stating that the two were broken up after all and she figured it was time a move of her own was made despite the fact she had clearly been into Parrish. Stiles did nothing but smile like a dumbass over it as he was happy his old 10 to 15 year plan had finally come to fruition.

Not even thinking things through where Malia or anyone else was concerned. No one was thrilled with them and it would lead to all kinds of tension that saw the two choose to leave the group for their own thing that would undoubtedly have little in the way of danger. Leaving Scott in particular even more of a mess then what he'd already been due to Kira being with the Skinwalkers. Hayden, in a move that made Malia proud of the girl to this very day, would even give the two former friends and Packmates matching black eyes for their disrespect and backstabbing ways. Hell, she nearly didn't stop her dad from going after Stiles with his shotgun either for that matter. But once she had dealt somewhat with the hurt those two's actions had caused her, Malia chose to focus on other things that were more important. Like her friends in the Pack, her dad, and her studies. Even getting a job at an Auto Mechanic shop thanks to her dad's love for that kind of thing being passed on to her. Nicely enough, this would even cause her, Derek, and Braeden to bond quite a bit over all things Auto as well.

Derek, using Peter's money would even buy the shop when it was nearly forced to close its doors. Allowing for him, Malia, and Braeden to be the new owners. Allowing for Malia's first foray into business and even allowing for her to finally meet her cousin Cora. Whom she got along great with and even laugh her ass off when the girl gave Stiles a bloody nose for being such an ass. Cora would even be the reason Lydia would be forced to wear a wig for sometime as well. Kira, when she finally came back much to the immense happiness of Scott and her parents, really wouldn't be happy with either Stiles or Lydia and firmly be on Team Malia much to the two's dislike. Thankfully Kira had plenty of time to get caught up so she could graduate with everyone as Summer Schooling or repeating a year had very little appeal to the girl. Even if she was rather fond of Liam, Hayden, Corey, Mason, and Gwen. Nathan not so much since he could be an ass and was one of the reasons Malia had refused to go out with him since he reminded her of Stiles a bit too much for her liking. Well, that, and she wanted to focus on more important things then some boy.

Thankfully, aside from the betrayals brought on by Stiles and Lydia, along with a menacing annoyance known as Garrett the Nazi Alpha that Chris Argent shot right between the eyes without so much as blinking, the rest of the school year was rather peaceful. And thanks to her time at the Hale Autoshop, Malia would decide to go to College for Auto Mechanics and Business in San Diego. It'd be around that time when she made a new friend who aimed to be a great movie maker one day and would happen to walk in on her one day while she was Shifted. And instead of being terrified of it, thought the look was damned cool. Leading to Malia being surprisingly involved with her friend's first film that would gain him some notice. Even if the film wasn't that great due to a cheap budget. Surprisingly though, this would be the start of a series of B-Level films known as 'The Coyote' that Cora would get involved with as she thought it would be fun and being proven totally right on that while she also focused on becoming a kick ass Soccer player that was known to many. Though Scott and some of the others would have some concerns about it but thankfully no issues would spring up from it since no Hunter worth his salt wanted to screw with a member of the McCall Pack.

Especially since they had the backing of Chris Argent himself and even Araya Calavera surprisingly enough. It'd also be during College that Malia and Cora would find themselves with something of a passion for Journalism and adding some classes in that area for a degree in the subject since they really came to like it. Both being thankful that the money they made from the movies, the Auto Shop, and the Hale funds was enough to help them out with that and the other College related fun. A year and a half after the girls were done with College would see Malia being approached by Playboy to do a few spreads and since she had no qualms about nudity, went for it while Cora was off playing professional Soccer. Stiles would flip his lid over it and would comically end up in a screaming match with her dad over who got first dibs to yell at her as the man also had nearly lost it over the first appearance of her on Playboy. Neither would win thanks to Scott beating them to it while his mom slapped the two upside their heads. Malia's involvement with Playboy would see her getting an idea to start up her own little company aimed at Journalism.

Spurred on by Cora's enthusiasm for the idea and with some funds, the two started up the idea in a small building in Beacon Hills. Though the business would end up being re-located to San Diego thanks to a drunken Gwen and Mason setting the Nemeton on fire and utterly destroying it in the process without having meant to do it. Their action would see Beacon Hills end up being a ghost town and everyone the Pack would follow the girls to San Diego since they weren't wanting to be split up. The fact Stiles and Lydia were already moving there was entirely coincidental due to an offer the Redhead had gotten from a company out there. C. and M. Media would thrive wonderfully in the new location in San Diego, and would perhaps have the interesting addition of including an Auto Shop in its day to day activities. A move that had never been done before. Which was among the many reasons the company thrived so well. Derek and Braeden would even occasionally act as security too nicely enough since they were still working in the Hale Auto Shop. Roughly somewhere into the third year of running C. and M. Media, would see Malia end up in bed with Nathan thanks to the fact he wasn't as much of an ass anymore due to a few humbling experiences.

Later leading to the surprise pregnancy in the form of little Henry, so named after her adopted father. The kid would be born human, thus allowing her to avoid losing any power through the pregnancy. Not that she would have cared if she had lost any of it mind you. And while Nathan had changed somewhat, he wasn't looking for a serious commitment. Which suited Malia just fine but she did make it clear in no uncertain terms that he would be in their son's life. Something that he didn't have a problem with as he wasn't looking to be one of many deadbeats in the world when it came to a kid. And though they had a good lifestyle that included a whole lot of love from his various relatives of both blood and not, Malia made sure her boy didn't become a spoiled little punk as that was the last thing she wanted him to become. A decision everyone she knew agreed on as well. For whatever reason however, Stiles and Lydia found the whole idea of Malia being a mother to be very suspicious. Why that was nobody really understood and decided it wasn't worth caring about in the end. Especially when there was a more pressing concern like the reveal of the Supernatural.

Though this thankfully outlawed Hunting of the Supernatural thanks to the efforts of those like Scott, Kira, C. and M. Media and various others. The company even long had quite a few employees aside from Malia, Cora, and Derek working there that were of the Supernatural variety and Malia's blue eyes were often how she handled the less then savory types she had to sometimes deal with over the years. Sometime after the great reveal saw another one occurring, though it was far more embarrassing, as somehow, someway, a sex tape featuring Stiles and Lydia had gotten leaked onto the internet. And Cora would thusly proclaim it to be forever known as 'The Act Of Mediocrity' much to their chagrin and Malia's immense amusement. As it was rapidly clear the two's sex life was a rather weak one that had Malia even commenting saying that her toys were better lovers to her and had never ever let her down. Now she could have taken a lover at anytime, but something like that wasn't of much interest to her considering her work, her son, and their large family being the prime focuses of her work. Which at one point had gotten a scathing comment from Lydia that she was still too hung up on Stiles and its why she didn't get a man or a woman.

A remark that had no truth in it at all as Malia was long over her ex and barely liked him and said as much. Shaking away her thoughts of the past few years, Malia focused on the task at hand and made her way into her office where her unwanted visitor awaited on her. "I'm not even going to ask how you managed to get past Security, Stilinski." Started the woman right off the bat.

Her words startled him some and took his attention away from the Rubic's Cube Cora liked to mess with from time to time. Why that was, Malia had no idea as she hated the damn thing herself! Crossing her arms as she gave him a light glare, she pressed onwards as she went around to her desk to sit in her chair. "Now, why are you here?"

"What? I can't drop by to say hi?"

Malia chuckled at that with a shake of the head. "Considering we've barely spoken since High School and I can barely tolerate you or Shrieky, that would be a big fat no." Responded the CO-CEO a bit coldly.

"And don't even think about trying anything with me to get your way. Cause it never works and I'd hate for you to get caught on camera. Again." She added seconds later with a smirk and causing him to wince.

As Lydia was still pissed with him for laying a hand on Malia in a way that was ony reserved for her. Stiles let out an annoyed huff with some suspicious muttering that she could hear perfectly. "Alright, to business then."

"Good, cause I have other things to focus my time on so let's hurry it up." The glare he gave her didn't bother her one bit.

"Could you PLEASE do the interview with Lydia? Please? For old times sake?" Requested the man pleadingly.

Malia got a thoughtful look on her face as she put a finger under her chin as she fakely considered her ex's request with a 'hmm'. "Sorry, but that's not happening. Just way too booked up right now." She finally replied in false brightness.

As Lydia had recently won the Fields Medal and refused to be interviewed by anybody over it. Stating that she wanted Malia, and only Malia to be the one to do the interview. But Malia and those in the Pack weren't stupid where this was concerned. As they all knew Lydia only wanted Malia for the interview so that she could rub her success in the Werecoyote's face. Not that it would have done much considering just how much more successful the mother and businesswoman was in comparison. How that had yet to factor in the Redhead's thinking was anyone's guess. "'Lia!" Hissed Stiles in annoyance.

"You lost the right to call me that the night you slept with your whore and found your little 'plan' to be far more important then what you had right in front of you." Quickly replied the woman coldly.

"Furthermore, I know EXACTLY why she wants to do the interview with me and I refuse to allow her the opportunity to do so and therefore mock what Cora and I have built cause she's still stuck in high school while everyone else including me has moved on."

Stiles scoffed in annoyance. "Oh come on! You know that's not what she wants to do!" He protested in denial.

But she wasn't having it. "The answer is STILL no as we both know what a load of crap that is. Now… Get the Hell out of my office and go have some more mediocre sex or something. Just… Don't record it as I don't think anyone could handle seeing that again." Malia told him and for good measure, gave a fake and overly exaggerated shudder.

A tense silence went on between the two for a few minutes and Malia was getting ready to call in Security to haul him out when he finally spoke. "Fine. If that's how you want this."

"Mmm… I do. Also? Welcome to the 'We Are Banned' Club. Which includes Lydia by the way. So don't let the door hit you on the way out." She told him smugly.

Causing him to gape at her before walking off in an irritated huff. Knowing his wife was NOT going to be happy. Malia watched him leave and once he was out of sight, let out a contented sigh as she slouched in her chair. A chair that was damned comfortable for that matter! "Its good to be me."

 _Pizza for Dinner tonight sounds good. Pizza with Deer toppings sounds better though._ Thought Malia.

Knowing her son would be thrilled with the choice of dinner. And then she pouted over the fact that for all her success, she still hadn't managed to sell anyone on the idea of Deer toppings for Pizza! It was criminal damn it! Especially when she knows for a fact that everyone in the Pack loves it! _One day though…_

Never realizing that a smirking Cora was sneaking up behind her thanks to how deep in thought she was with a monkey doll that could make noises. Something Cora knew full well would freak the Hell out of her cousin as for some reason monkeys had that effect on her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed!**


	82. Danny's Irregulars

**Danny's Irregulars**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: When the McCall Pack goes missing, Danny Mahealani finds himself getting reluctantly involved!**

* * *

Danny Mahealani had found himself a tad reluctantly getting involved in the search for Scott and his Pack after word had come his way that they had gone missing under mysterious circumstances. He would have been content to stay out of it if it wasn't for Lydia's mom coming to him since she thought he could help in some way with his tech skills. He almost said no too if it wasn't for Mrs. McCall showing up as well, making it a done deal that he would agree to it. And so, he began to look into the whole thing for any clues he could find. His little shadow known as Oni that he liked to call Jax helping him out with things he might have missed. Jax was an odd duck in that he'd been essentially a Ronin when Danny had come across him and even though he tried to get the creature to go elsewhere, Jax refused. As apparently, he felt Danny was his new master much to his dismay. And since Jax couldn't talk, the Hawaiian genius would take it upon himself teach his new friend Sign Language after learning it thanks to an ex being deaf. Thankfully, the attempt worked and Jax seemed to love the idea of communicating like that despite the fact he shouldn't even able to feel that way.

As time went on and clues were piling up to where Scott and his friends were, Danny and Jax would be joined by a girl named Caitlin, who knew her chemicals, which would be handy later on and seemed to have an odd thing for Stiles, Jackson Whittemore as he was curious, along with Ethan as well. Which made things a little awkward beween Danny and Ethan. Not to mention Ethan's distrust of Jax. Something Isaac when he later joined up in the search shared the same distrust on due to Void's actions back when he was around. Cora would later hook up with the group as she had been rather concerned about the fact she hadn't heard from Derek in several days and had decided to call Scott's mom to see if she possibly knew anything and grew even more concerned after what she'd been told. Severo Calavera would even join in on the search for the McCall Pack once rumors had hit Araya's little corner. Said rumors concerning her a great deal as she had something of a respect for Scott and would prefer him to die by her hand if it ever came down to it. Something he was well aware of for that matter too thanks to her telling him at one point and told her he hoped he'd be able to disappoint her in that area.

Their searching would soon bare fruit for the oddball group, or rather, the Mahealani Pack as Satomi would coin them as at one point. Finally finding Scott and the others in a cave deep in the Preserve courtesy of a coven of centuries old Witches who wanted to kill them and steal their power for their own needs. "What!? Danny!? What are you doing here?" Asked Scott in confusion as he and the others quickly made their way to him and the rest and quickly untied them.

"Well, Mrs. Martin and your mother called me, thinking I could help. Gradually, it went from there." Answered the young man as he finished untying Scott.

"Yeah, Aunt Satomi even called us the Mahealani Pack too." Added in Cora from her spot near Derek and Braeden.

Causing Danny to grimace at the reminder of that. The sounds of hurried walking captured his attention however, causing him to look back and seeing Jax the Oni signing to him and causing him to sigh while the McCall Pack were rather alarmed by the sight of an Oni. "Damn, we got company coming."

"We are so talking about alot of things when this is over with." Declared Lydia to her friend in no uncertain terms.

As seriously, how did he know an Oni that knew Sign Language of all things!? "Yes ma'am." Replied Danny as he knew a determined Lydia wasn't one you could shake off all that easily.

In the end, those witches didn't know what hit them and Lydia, along with everyone else, were told of Jax the Oni and how the others ended up joining the search.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Had this sitting on my computer for awhile and finally decided to finish it. Probably not my best as I struggled with it somewhat.**


	83. The Come Back

**The Come Back**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Been a little something I've been thinking about recently and Eminem's 'Not Afraid' helped it along. Takes place 15 years later after season 4 and ignores Dread Doctors, Stalia break ups, Kira leaving, and Wild Hunt/Nazi Alpha. Also, certain characters aren't dead and Victoria never got Bitten. And if you haven't yet, check out my latest poll and vote!**

 **Summary: Scott McCall's a huge mess after his wife up and leaves him. Prompting his long time best friend Stiles Stilinski to do something about it.**

* * *

"How is he?" Asked Malia Tate-Stilinski as soon as she saw her husband of many a year come in the house.

Stiles hung his head for a moment with a sigh. "Not good, 'Lia, not good."

"Always knew Ilene wasn't any good for him." Snarled Malia angrily.

Ilene Turner-McCall, wife of Scott McCall and something of a lowkey manipulative bitch who had cruelly turned Scott's life upside down more then what it already was about three months ago by leaving him. Claiming that she had found a much better man then him that she didn't mind having babies by since at least they wouldn't be freaks of nature. Scott and Ilene had met during Scott's Junior year of College after an unfortunate break up between him and Kira due to long distance issues. Though those like Allison, Malia, Lydia, and Cora long thought Ilene had something to do with it but could never get proof. As it was known the girl wanted Scott for herself as she found him to be quite hot and thought he would go well for her future movie starlet image. A future she was more than willing to obtain by any means necessary behind Scott's back for that matter. It hadn't taken her long to get her hooks into Scott after the break up either and no one was prepared for what would happen after that either. As Ilene would manipulate things to where Scott would strongly believe his mother and everyone else was against the relationship.

Refusing to believe anything they said due to the strong hold she had on him despite the fact his Wolf Senses should have made him see the truth. Deucalion at one point had made the remark that she was more diabolical then anybody they had ever encountered and had the theory Gerard was somehow behind it. Something the old man would always heavily deny until his death as his body could no longer handle the dark fluid he kept producing from his body. As time went on, Scott wouldn't even care about his health as much, getting fattened up by his 'loving' girlfriend turned wife. His self esteem pretty much gone as she would be an absolute bitch to him with her cruel comments and the like from time to time in order to keep him under her thumb. Which had definitely caused war to erupt between her and Melissa and war between Ilene and Kira since despite the years, hadn't given up on Scott. Nobody had even known the two had split until they saw the hateful woman walking about town with some high class douche bag and Braeden had happily slugged both in the jaw after she learned of went what down and then told the others of the development.

It had been difficult getting Scott to talk with them. But eventually they all managed to get through to him, of course this had the unintended side effect of him having some self loathing for his stupidity in believing anything Ilene had told him. Not to mention gaining an additional hundred pounds in a matter of days much to Melissa and Kira's horror. Prompting Chris to make the remark that if a Hunter or anyone else wanted, that they could easily kill him. Scott would just shrug in response, not really caring one way or another. Stiles just sighed and hugged his wife once he sat down next to her. "Yeah… We really shoulda done somethin' a lot sooner then this." Murmured the Deputy unhappily.

Malia laid her head against him. "True, but we can do something now, babe. We can do something now."

Especially before he ate himself to death. Stiles would think long into the night about what to do until he got a good idea of what to do. Though it would take a lot of hard work but he thought it would definitely pay off in the end for his best friend that he thankfully had back in his life finally.

 **The Next Day**

Once Stiles was inside Scott's house since he had sneakily made himself a key, he made his way into the living room through all the clutter that littered the floor. A big sign that the place was in strong need of a good cleaning or two for that matter. Not to mention a lot of air freshener too. Scott himself was sitting on the couch watching some tv show while eating a bucket of Ice Cream and probably looking to reach a new goal in weight since he was already 400 pounds. A plate of KFC laid nearby, ready to be eaten by him as Stiles plopped down next to him with a sigh. "Dude, we need to talk."

"Abouwha?" Mumbled back Scott with his mouth full as he turned his head towards him.

Ice Cream trailing down his jaw and making the Deputy wince at the sight. "About this, this downward spiral you got goin' on man."

"Dun know wha 'alkin' 'bout."

Stiles let out a breath and then took away the Ice Cream from his best friend and chucked it. He then did the same with the KFC in case Scott tried to go for it. "HEY! THAT'S MY FOOD DAMNIT!"

He did not want to have to get out of the house again damnit! Them taxis cost money! And he was pretty damned sure they were all against him anyway. Stiles fixed him with a glare. "It WAS your food. Now its trash like everything else on the floor in here."

"That's not cool man. Not cool at all." Moaned Scott in despair.

"No, what's not cool is you lettin' that bitch still have a hold on you."

"I-Ilene don't have no hold on me!" Protested the Alpha.

But Stiles fixed him with a look that said he didn't buy that for a second. One that made Scott fold like a deck of cards with a heavy sigh. "Oh, you're right… She still has a horrible hold on me and I hate it but I don't know what to do!" Moaned out the terribly out of shape Alpha.

Not like he could just go and ask forgiveness from everybody, most especially his momma and Kira. Who was still a vision of beauty who for whatever reason he couldn't fathom still loved him as she had tried to move on from him but never could. "Dude, of course you do. You're just not realizin' it. Get out there and get back in shape. Reclaim all that she took from you! You're the Alpha, remember!?"

"You… You really think I can do all that? Be the Alpha again?"

"Damn straight I do! If it wasn't for that savin' people thing that's so attractive, we'd all be dead by now! You knew how to listen to others and implement it into your own ideas when it came to threats. I mean, you're one of the reasons things are cool between Wolves and Argents everywhere! Hell, I'm married to a babe thanks in part to you! One I love a Hell of a lot!" Proclaimed Stiles as he stood up and spread his arms wide.

Forcing Scott to look up at him and think for a few moments. "You know what? You're right."

"Damn right I'm right! So does this mean you're gonna get back out there and get in shape? Reclaim all she took?"

"YEAH! I AM GONNA DO THAT! AND I'LL SHOW THAT BITCH THAT SHE DID NOT DESTROY ME!"

"YEAH!"

Scott struggled to get up but thanks to Stiles, he was able to do so. "Let's do it!" Yelled the rejuvenated Wolf.

Causing his best friend to cheer loudly. "But wait..."

"Yeah bro?"

"Can we get some KFC first? I really wanted to eat that Chicken man."

Stiles nearly fell over at that. "NO!"

"Aww damn."

"Reclaimin' now, KFC later."

A nod and a small groan came from Scott and soon the two were off to do exactly that. Granted, Scott had nearly ended up in the hospital after they left the house but over time he would slowly reclaim all he lost and ask forgiveness from those he loves and getting it much to his relief. Earning back respect from certain folks in the community both normal and not so normal as he worked to get his life back on track, which included the revitalization of his relationship with Kira much to her's and everyone else's immense happiness. Allison would even have a hand in helping him get back in shape thanks to a specialized course she set up for him with help from her parents. He never would get any KFC though but he didn't mind that one bit since he was back in good shape once again with everything including his self esteem restored. Along with a vow to never ever allow anyone to do that kind of thing to him again. Not that Kira planned on doing anything like that at all of course as she wasn't a cruel person like that. Many would be witness to his joyful cheering as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop and ran as fast as possible through the streets of Beacon Hills.

Even going onto a cliff he once used to Howl from to get Derek's location and let loose with the loudest Howl he'd ever done to signify his return. "I'M BACK AND HERE TO STAY!" Yelled Scott happily and a smiling Kira would come up behind him and hug him.

Prompting him to turn around and kiss her deeply much to her happiness. And with a little prompting from Cora, Malia, his mother, and Stiles, Scott would write a tell all book about Ilene. One that would nicely enough ruin her image in Hollywood much to her immense ire and try and get back at him. Not that it would work thanks to him being more on the ball where she was concerned and the McCall Pack being even more fully unified against her this time around. Gaining her quite the ass kicking too!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I might expand more on this in a fic one day to show his progress of getting back into shape if there's interest. R and R!**


	84. Her Hero

**Her Hero**

 **Disclaimer: My having watched Wonder Woman (Great movie by the way, go see it!) inspired this one. As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on! Set during 3B and the Wonder Woman movie but with her not going into seclusion or whatever after the war.**

 **Summary: Allison's long been a fan of Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman. Something that turns out to be a life saver!**

* * *

For many a year, Allison Argent had been a huge fan of Diana 'Wonder Woman' Prince, Princess of the Amazons. The woman was long known to be an icon that fought for a variety of causes over her long life time. Including that of the rights of Women and Minorities everywhere and never taking anyone's crap as she did so. Allison had even once upon a time gotten to meet her hero during a trip to London that her family had taken. Allowing for a special bond to form between her and Diana and for the two to keep in contact through phone calls and emails and the like. This would be a really good thing for the girl once she got to Beacon Hills, especially after she found out Werewolves existed and had a good long conversation about it with her hero. Who helped her deal with the revelation and that she shouldn't listen to her Aunt's views as Werewolves are just as human despite some extras they had. Something that thankfully helped keep her from further listening to her Aunt and instead, go to her parents about the whole thing and later, not trying to kill Scott and Derek because of Aunt Kate's attempted manipulations. Not that this saved her from Peter's wrath unfortunately. Diana's support of Allison would also help keep the girl from going too far off the rails after her mother's death. As she'd remember all the words her hero and 'sister' had told her over the years much to Gerard's immense annoyance.

Though she and Scott would still end up breaking up due to the stress of everything. But because of Diana's influence, and the fact she had a friend keeping an eye on things, Boyd and Erica would be able to get to safety in London where Diana was much to their relief. And Derek's when he later learned of that, even if he was in mild disbelief over the whole thing. The Summer after Sophomore year would see Allison visiting London and getting to actually train with Diana and even Erica despite the girl being a bit on the cautious side where she was concerned. Caution that eventually went away as time went on, allowing for Erica and Boyd to become pretty good friends with her. The two would even come back with her to Beacon Hills and thanks to the training he got from Diana and her friends, Boyd would be able to prevent his death thanks to wearing some armor and having some fairly good fighting skills to keep himself and others defended. But after the dust had settled with the Alpha Pack and the Darach, came the threat of the Nogitsune. Along with Scott meeting and falling for a girl named Kira Yukimura since things between him and Allison had changed and she herself was clearly moving on towards Isaac.

Emails to Diana about the situation with the Nogitsune and the Oni kept her appraised of the situation, even worrying the long lived woman quite a bit. Especially after one particular email from Allison mentioned that she felt like she was on borrowed time that got the long lived woman hauling ass for Beacon Hills, California. "NO!" Screamed Diana as she came on to the scene of a battle taking place and used her sword to deflect the strike coming for her 'sister'.

Causing everyone present to look at her in shock. "D-Diana!?" Got out Allison in stunned disbelief.

"Yes, little 'sister'. Your last email was quite worrying so I got here as fast as I could." Informed Diana as she fought off the Oni that had been intending to kill Allison.

From his hiding spot, Void Stiles snarled in annoyance and left the scene, his Oni going with him. Figuring he needed to come up with something to effectively deal with the nuisance who'd arrived to ruin his fun. "You… You know Wonder Woman!?" Isaac asked in disbelief as Allison and Diana hugged.

Relief flowing through both girls and everyone else present. "Yeah, have for years. Part of the reason I didn't go too far off the rails last year." Informed the dark haired girl to him.

"So do we." Added in Erica a bit smugly as she pointed to herself and Boyd.

Scott and Chris both would end up hugging Diana for saving Allison from the Oni's blade, a hug Lydia would get in on as well. And with Diana's aide and knowledge, the threat of the Nogitsune would end and no one would die because of him. Interestingly enough, it'd also be revealed that Diana and Noshiko knew one another quite well from a long ways back. But Kira wasn't sure she even wanted to know considering how the two were looking at one another after this was revealed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope this makes up for the lack of updates!**


	85. Runner

**Runner**

 **Disclaimer: This was inspired by the USA show 'Queen Of The South' and as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Also, Cora never left.**

 **Summary: Cora's got a skill or two she's been hiding from everyone that she picked up while in South America.**

* * *

"Alright, Scott, Tina, you two got your seat belts on?" Asked one Cora Hale as she got ready to drive like a Bat out of Hell.

"Yep!" Chirped little Tina.

"I still think we should just go to the Sheriff about this." Added in Scott, who definitely is buckled up.

Cora fixed him a look before speaking. "Not happening, as that would give the man who has no right to call himself a dad a chance to get her back. And that would ruin the efforts of those who got Tina to me and I'm not about to do that. She needs to be with her mother."

"Whoa! I understand that. But I'm just worried is all."

"And I can understand that. But relax, okay? I've got this." Cora told him firmly.

She then loudly burned rubber before hauling ass from the convenience store she and Tina had ended up running into Scott at when getting snacks and the like for the road ahead to Half Moon Bay. During her time in South America, Cora had done quite a few things in order to survive while working for one of the Cartels. Some of which she wasn't necessarily proud of either. Though the fact she earned the nickname 'Road Queen' was something she liked given the fact that she practically owned the roads anytime she was on them while doing jobs as a Runner of various things in her dark blue Firebird. Naturally, Derek and the others had yet to find out any of this and she preferred it that way. As she didn't want to deal with potential judgment from them. Granted, she could have cared less what Peter thought so there was that. And while she had liked living in the area of South America that she did for the most part, she had no desire to return.

Having fought Derek tooth and nail about going back since she thought it was pointless when she had plenty of safety with Scott and the others while he and Peter were off doing whatever. Even if she was a little wary of the Argents. That, and it allowed for Cora to do her work for the Cartel in the Beacon Hills area and outside of it. Oddly enough, she did miss one particular cop from South America since they were like mortal enemies or something to the that effect. Having been chased by him a few times and often being the reason he had to get a new vehicle. Her current job was to get little Tina Grittlin back to her mother in Half Moon Bay where the woman served as one of the town's city council members. Her 'loving' husband having been a man who kept a lot of secrets from her where his activities were concerned and once she had found out, done all she could to get him out of her's and Tina's lives. Something he hadn't appreciated one bit and retaliated by keeping Tina with him as an attempt to force Tina's mother to come back to him.

It had been known in certain circles that Cora could now be found in Beacon Hills and had been approached by the council woman about getting her daughter back. Even offering a nice payment, but Cora would have done the job regardless after being told about the woman's soon to be ex husband. Shortly after getting to the store and coming across Scott, a fight had broken out thanks to few of Tina's dad's friends who were trying to take back the girl. A fight Scott had gotten involved with and then demanded to know what was going on as the two girls quickly got their snacks, paid, and left. What he ended up learning had shocked the young Alpha considerably and had chosen to get involved despite her protests until he threatened to either use the Alpha card on her or call up Derek about the whole thing. Even though she knew he was less likely to use the Alpha card given his hesitancy about his new role in life, but knew he would make good on his threat about Derek at the least and that was the last thing she needed. Silence was heavy between the three as they rode on in the highway as the skies began to darken.

Scott would be the one to break it thanks to the fact he'd been looking at the side door mirror and frowned at what he saw. "Uhh, I don't know if this is a bad thing or not, but there's a car comin' up behind us pretty fast." He announced as he looked towards Cora.

Who frowned as she looked in the rearview mirror. "Damnit!" Cursed the girl as she recognized the vehicle since Tina's father had for whatever reason, chose to have his people's vehicles marked a certain way so you knew who they were.

"I take it that's not good then."

"Nope."

"You're not gonna let them get me, right?" Tina asked fearfully.

Looking at the little girl from the rearview mirror, Cora smiled encouragingly at her. "Of course not. The Queen and I don't fail at this kind of thing."

Were the situation not so serious, Scott would have poked fun of the name she had given her car. Shrieks came from the little girl as shots were fired. "THEIR SHOOTING AT US!" Screamed out the little girl in tears.

"I know, sweetie, but its okay, I promise. Those bullets can't hurt us as I've made sure of that." Even if it had costed her a pretty penny!

But the young Hale knew they would try and at least attempt to run them off the road and she couldn't have that. Not when this little girl and Scott's lives depended on it. Plus, she just recently got her baby back and didn't want her getting damaged so soon! Reaching between the seats, Cora opened up the compartment there and pulled out a custom made hand gun that could put some fairly big holes in people or items. Something a friend of her's had nicknamed as 'Queen's Wrath', a name everybody who knew her back in South America thought to be fitting. And only Cora could really handle it pretty well without getting hurt in some way thanks to her Wolf side. Scott's eyes widened at the huge gun and gulped. "Scott, take the wheel." Ordered the young Hale calmly.

"Wait, what!?"

"You heard me! As something tells me you probably aren't a good shot and this needs that."

He gulped. "Uhh… You'd be right about that. Getting shot at hasn't really given me a high opinion on guns." Replied Scott somewhat darkly.

Cora snorted. "Or archery for that matter." As Derek had told her about Scott's first Full Moon experience!

"Kind of."

Reluctantly, Scott took the wheel of the car as she leaned somewhat out the window and he had to force himself not to look at her ass as he had no desire to wreck or get slapped by her! "What's, what's she doing!?"

"She's gonna make the bad men go away, okay? I Promise."

Tina hesitantly believed him and then screamed when a loud gunshot was heard. Along with screeching from the tires of the other car. Another loud gunshot was heard that saw the other vehicle flipping over and remaining that way. Nodding in approval, Cora lowered herself back into the car and re-claimed the wheel while placing her gun back in the compartment. "Is it over?" Little Tina asked nervously.

Cora looked back at her with a smile. "For those guys? It definitely is."

"Okay..." God, how she wanted her mommy!

Cora then looked over at Scott and her smile turned into a smirk. "Really?" She asked in amusement.

But kinda liking the reaction since he is pretty cute and wasn't a slimeball or in the life as most of the boys and men she knew back in South America were. She watched as he blushed some and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about." Scott finally said after a few moments of silence.

Damned heightened sense of smell! Of course she would pick up on him feeling turned on by what she had done! _I think I really do have a type when it comes to strong, badass girls…_

Turning her attention back to the road, Cora continued to smirk as she drove on. _I could have fun with this. But after Tina's with her mom. Business before pleasure after all._

Putting her foot down on the pedal, she increased her speed to get to their destination even faster before more unfriendlies came their way as Tina began to drift off and Scott chose to keep an eye out for more unfriendlies in an attempt to keep his mind off Cora and strong, badass girls in general. Which would prove harder then he would have liked at one point when Cora teasingly squeezed his leg!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, that was fun! Definitely potential for a full on story too for this. And if anyone wants to take a crack at it, more then welcome but let me know!**


	86. Ranchin'

**Ranchin'**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by my binging of Netflix's 'The Ranch' recently. Takes place roughly some 35 years later. Allison never died, Kira was forced to leave after season 4 due to her parents got job offers and being overly protective after the second Mexico trip. Scott and Melissa ended up inheriting a Ranch from an Uncle of Melissa's out in Colorado and Scott and Allison were married for a good number of years until she passed away. The two had a son and a daughter and season six NEVER happened and the Hale Fire happened but Kate had nothing to do with it.**

 **Summary: Even with the headaches he's had to deal with over the years, Scott's still pretty certain he prefers the headaches of the Ranch to the crap he had to deal with back in Beacon Hills.**

* * *

A sigh escaped Scott McCall as he and his daughter arrived on their porch after a long hard day of work out on the ranch. "No matter how tiring this gets, or how much of a pain in the ass it can get, I still prefer it to the crap I put up with in Beacon Hills." Muttered the Alpha of many years as he sat down in the rocking chair near the door.

Inheriting this Ranch from his mom's Uncle had been a Godsend after College in his view. Sure, his mom had wanted to sell it off but Scott saw this as an opportunity to finally leave behind the horrors they kept having to deal with back home. A decision thankfully everyone was on board with, aside from Chris due to the stronger then ever relationship between Allison and Scott. Despite the fact the two men had become allies over the years. Though it had nothing to do with his being a Werewolf but the older man was somewhat tight lipped about things where his feelings were concerned aside from that. Things definitely didn't help after Allison had died in a car accident either. Which had been one of the reasons Scott and Allison's son Lucas had taken off to be a professional Baseball player. Cassandra, his and Allison's oldest of the two children they had looked at him. "I don't know, dad, that trip I took a week back had me under the impression it was real calm like."

Scott snorted at that. "That's cause Satomi made it real clear a few years back that she didn't want any shenanigans from anybody or she'd stick somethin' up the asses of those who tried. Course, it helps your grandfather a year before that in a drunken haze destroyed that damn Nemeton." Cassandra, occassionally known as Cassie, had to wince at the imagery the first part of her dad's words had conjured up in her head.

"I remember hearin' that's about the only thing you two could agree about on in a big way after it happened."

"Yep, Hell about froze over that day. Though I reckon it was already headin' that way when George Takei became President of the US." Not that he had a problem with it, but a lot of folks sure as Hell did at the time!

Though it was agreed on that nobody wanted another Cheetoh Administration happening ever again. Cassie chuckled at that as she sat across from her dad. "Anyway, where's that brother of yours?"

"He said he was gonna head into town and pick up a few bags of Chicken feed." Informed the 30 something year old girl.

Scott gave her a doubtful look, complete with a grunt. "Sure he didn't go to get drunk instead at Merc's?" He asked in a slightly disgruntled tone.

'Merc's' being the only bar in town that Derek and Braeden had opened up some time ago when they chose to settle down in the area. Cora and Cassie also had developed a rather odd relationship shortly after Lucas had returned home once the younger of the two girls had finally broken through the older's hesitancy about the whole thing. Cassie's relationship with Cora was oddly enough, perhaps her most serious relationship too. Lucas had returned to make amends for having practically abandoned them after Allison had died, along with taking some time off from Baseball to let his tweaked knee heal up. Lucas and Cassie were born normal much to Scott's relief and while the option was always there to turn them, neither so far had wanted it. Granted, Scott kinda wished Lucas at least had taken up the offer, if only so that the appeal of drinking Alcohol would be lost on him and perhaps grow up some more. Cassie shook her head. "Nope, we saw that we were runnin' low and he offered to go get more."

A grunt came from her dad and she had to refrain from shaking her head at him. Her daddy hadn't been all that easy to get along with after momma had died. Some theorized his very possible PTSD issues from back in Beacon Hills that he hadn't ever fully dealt with. And the loss of Allison hadn't helped matters any either since she had only died roughly 5 years after his mother had in a peaceful manner in her sleep. A four door red truck then made its appearance in the drive way, causing Scott to perk up without looking like he was doing it much to his little girl's amusement. "Settle down, dad, its just Mrs. Yukimura."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Hmm… Right."

He glowered at her but it did nothing to lower her amusement over the whole thing. "Hey Scott! Hey Cassie!" Called out one Kira Yukimura as she came out of her truck.

Kira had been a recent arrival about a week after Lucas had shown up, she and her daughter had come to the area seeking a new life after Kira had divorced her husband. Who'd been something of a bastard that she had to go to the Fox Council over in order to gain her freedom of him. Something the man hadn't been happy about but abided so far by the Council's edict since he wasn't looking to have problems with them. That, and he was pretty much tired of dealing with his ex wife and their daughter. Kira had felt a strange pull to come to the town Scott had moved too and when she found a few familiar faces in the area, Scott included, the Thunder Kitsune just had a feeling it was meant to be. It was also quite noticeable that Scott was a little less gruff and smiled more then what he usually did anytime she was around. The man himself could be seen standing up and walking over to the woman who'd come back into his life after so long with a smile on his face. "Hi there, Mrs. Yukimura." Greeted back Cassie.

Gaining a look in return. "Sweetie, I've told you, no need to go by formalities with me."

"You'd have better luck convincin' her that drinkin' should only be done for special occasions." Harrumphed Scott.

Cassie looked at him with exasperation to be seen on her face. "No, daddy, that's Luke. Me? I only do it after bein' around you."

"You're around me a lot, as I recall. Is there somethin' you're tryin' to tell me, Cassandra?" He replied a bit dryly with a hint of something else in his voice that basically implied her next answer better be a smart one instead of a dumb one.

Realizing the situation before her, Cassie winced at how she'd put herself into that particular situation. Especially when she could tell he had nearly come close to three naming her! "Um, no! No, not at all! And for the record? Luke's the one who got into your Dwarf made Jim Bean the night before!" She responded quickly and then hauled ass for safer ground inside the house as he watched her go with a shake of the head.

Kira chuckled. "Imagine having that kind of power back when Liam was new to the life." She said and gaining a snort of amusement.

"Mighta kept him from havin' that 6th kid two years back." And that was no joke either!

As his first actual Beta, along with his second Beta known as Hayden, along with a friend she made during Scott's Senior year known as Gwen, had found themselves in a relationship that shouldn't work but did. Even years later and was still more wild then what Cassie and Cora's relationship was. "Yeah, that is pretty crazy."

There's just no way she could do something like that! "Almost as crazy as the time I nearly flipped my lid when I first learned about my little girl's thing with Cora."

"Why didn't you?" Wondered Kira, granted, last she knew, he was pretty accepting of things but fatherhood was a whole different matter!

He looked at her for a moment. "I remembered your parents and realized them two girls didn't have a damn thing on that." Scott replied with a shrug and getting a laugh in return.

"Well, that's one way to put things into perspective."

"Yep, anyway, not that I mind you bein' here and all, but why are you here? I know you coulda smelled me a mile away given what I've been doin' since this mornin'." The Alpha Rancher asked curiously.

Kira stepped up to him with a smile on her face. "Well, I wanted to know if I could take an old Wolf like you out for dinner tonight."

"Will there be steak?"

"Its a possibiliity."

"I'm payin', right? It'd offend the old values around here if I let you pay." He told her semi-seriously and getting an eyeroll in return.

"Yeah, well, its the 21st century so I'm sure they'll be able to get by." Came the teasing response.

Scott chuckled in amusement. "Right, I almost forgot."

"I don't see how you could given the fact Martha Stewart likes to remind us of that as often as she can when on the air."

"I still fail to see how that woman became the second female President of the US." He muttered with a shake of the head.

"I think my mom might have had something to do with that but she denies it anytime me or dad asks."

"Smart woman."

Kira grinned at that. "Has to be after 900 years, now… Enough stalling you old Wolf, dinner with me tonight or what? And remember, I know how to hogtie now thanks to Malia." Semi-joked Kira with that grin still in place.

And that was a woman who had taken to Ranch life surprisingly well after she and Stiles had moved to the area about 8 years back! Something Stiles often found himself the victim of much to Malia's, Derek's, and Scott's own amusement. "Hot damn! Woman after my own heart!" Declared the Alpha Rancher with a laugh.

"But yeah, let me go get washed up and put on my best outfit and we'll go eat."

"Sounds like a plan!" A nod came her way and the two went inside.

Though Kira remained in the kitchen where Cassie was nearby the sink as she'd been eavesdropping as her dad went up to get a shower. Sitting down at the kitchen table, the Thunder Kitsune and mother made herself comfortable as she took in the area around her as she hadn't really been in the house all that much due to being busy. "You make him smile." Suddenly said Cassie.

Breaking the mother and Kitsune out of her thoughts. "Hmm?"

"You make him smile. And I mean a lot. Somethin' he hasn't done much of in the last 16 years since momma died. Hell, I was beginnin' to think that beard of his was too heavy for a smile to form." Cracked the girl.

Kira smiled at that. "You know I'm not trying to take her place, right?"

"Oh, I know. No one could. But I'm glad you came back into his life. Just… Just don't break his heart, alright? I'm not sure he could take it. Hell, I'm not sure Luke and I could take it." Cassie said with a small shudder.

A nod came from Kira after that. "Well… Its early, so one step at a time, okay?"

Especially as she was still fresh to the whole single scene herself! "I can work with that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go shower, and then shower some more at Cora's since I think her shower needs a little more naughty exposure in it." Informed Cassie with a naughty smirk on her face.

Thank God for two bathrooms in the house! Something momma had been insistent on after Lucas got to using up too much bathroom time in the only bathroom they had at the time. Cassie can still rememberly quite clearly the amount of bitching her daddy had done when he also got talked into putting in a secondary piping system for the second bathroom so water issues wouldn't be a problem if both showers were being used or whatever. Kira shook her head in amusement at the girl. "Right, didn't need to know that but right."

Cassie chuckled and walked off with a salute and a slight swagger, making Kira shake her head at the girl's antics. "And to think, Mel thought moving here was a bad idea." Murmured Kira and then rolling her eyes at Scott's response to that that she thankfully heard with her advanced hearing.

"Sorry! But its gonna take more then your grumpy self's words to convince me moving here was a bad idea!" Sing songed the Kitsune with a smile and then laughing at his response.

As come on now, Scott, his kids, and some of their friends from Beacon Hills lived here in this little town. And no way it could be all bad at all because of that in her eyes!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So my intention today was to start writing for the third season of Altered Life, but other things came up like yard work and me being a little paranoid about potentially getting Poison Ivy on me again. But I will start it soon! And may there have been much enjoyment of this one! Bonus points to those who catch a reference to 'Training The Pack' in this one.**


	87. Back To The Past

**Back To**

 **The Past  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This was suggested to me awhile ago and unfortunately, I don't really remember who it was that suggested this older Scott returns to his younger body in the past idea. Sorry about that! So please do leave a review reminding me of who you were! I'm also gonna expand on the idea somewhat and base this on an idea or two I've had thanks to the 6B trailer.**

 **Summary: In the aftermath of the red skinned Demon's rampage and Gerard Argent's merciless assaults, several survivors make a risky chance to go back to the past to prevent the future from happening.**

* * *

Times had become dark for the McCall Pack some months after graduation for the elder members, a red skinned demon that had escaped from the realm of the Ghost Riders had caused all kinds of chaos with its fear inducing abilities. Something Gerard Argent himself had taken advantage of and caused a lot of problems of his own. Problems that eventually culminated in the surviving members of the McCall Pack employing a risky gambit to time travel to the bodies of their younger selves to prevent the future they had been living. Stiles, Melissa, Hayden, Liam, Deaton, Parrish, Gwen, Braeden, Corey, Peter, Theo, Mason, the Sheriff, Lydia, Noshiko, and so many others had ended up dead thanks to those two's actions. Leaving Scott with one eye only, Chris with just one hand and a bad limp, Malia, Kira, Cora, Ken, Ethan, Jackson, Derek, and Deucalion as the last members to still be alive and on the run from Beacon Hills. And eventually the US altogether and going all the way to Japan where they eventually met an old friend of Noshiko's by the name of Roku-ji. A rather old Kitsune of Time who had come up with the idea of them all venturing back into the past to change the future. Only they would have to do so in somewhat younger bodies as well. It was risky but in the end, they were all willing to do it if it meant changing things.

One of the risks would be that of old Roku's life but he had lived a long life as it is and was more then ready to venture on to the other side. Though he would send a message to his past self so he would know of what was going on and not try and muck things up once they were all in the past. And once they were all sent back, Roku would manage to live long enough to spit in the face of Gerard and taunt him that he had failed to achieve his ultimate objective before fading away. For Chris, he'd end up in his younger body roughly 10 minutes before Allison left for her first date with Scott at Lydia's party. Leading to something of a reunion between himself and Victoria after he had gotten over the shock of being in a somewhat less damaged body. Learning he was from the future had been a hard pill to swallow for the Redheaded Matriarch and it would be some time before she could feel any semblance of trust towards her husband. Though she would not out him to Gerard considering the horrors she'd been told about the man when it came to his future actions. As she could see the genuine hauntedness in her husband's eyes as he spoke of them. Malia would unfortunately end up in her Coyote body but considering her experience with Full Shifts, would be able to force herself to change to human again.

Ken and Kira would naturally end up back in New York with a Helluva story to tell Noshiko who had trouble believing any of it at first until she got a call from Roku-ji about the whole thing. And thanks to the mastery Kira had obtained with the Skinwalkers, was able to unlock her Kitsune side earlier then usual and hauled ass to Beacon Hills through a lightning bolt much to her mother's shock. Jackson had been pretty disoriented at first when he came back to the past. Granted, anyone would be when one moment they are getting ready to go back to the past and then find themselves heavily making out and the like with Lydia at her party while everyone's dancing. Derek likewise would end up in his body right when his past self was leaving the Martin house. Cora however was all the way in South America much to her dismay but was already making plans to get to Beacon Hills. Deucalion and Ethan had returned around the same time to their somewhat younger bodies. Which made for a fairly tense occasion between them and the rest of the Alpha Pack as there was trouble believing what they were being told by Deucalion and Ethan of the future.

Even with the fact they would be able to know if they were being lied to or not as that was some wild stuff they were being told! As for Scott himself? He had ended up in his body right after his first transformation! Which proved to be somewhat difficult to gain control over but luckily he was able too in the end. And he couldn't help but wonder later on why they had arrived at different points that day and night and would even ask that current time's Roku-ji about it when he got the chance too. Roku's answer being that time travel was just funny that way at times. Once he had gained control of himself and gone back into the house where a baffled and freaked out Stiles was making his way out of to see if Allison was okay, he got a change of clothes and gave an explanation for why he had gained control so quickly. One he thought his best friend had seemed to buy but wasn't entirely sure of. Scott however was somewhat dismayed to learn he wasn't an Alpha anymore while also somewhat relieved by it. Though he knew that sooner or later he would have to find a way to become a True Alpha again as the power would be needed if they were to avoid their future. He then took off with his mom's car, but not before telling Stiles that Allison was okay and to just head on home as he had been just a little too paranoid.

Not thinking through this bit at all as it would end up sparking his best friend's curiousity enough to follow him to wherever he was going. Especially with the fact his best friend had grabbed one of his mom's bed wear outfits for crying out loud! Scott, Chris, Jackson, Derek, Kira, and Malia would all meet up at the old remains of the Hale home with Victoria in attendance and Stiles trying to be hidden from sight of the whole thing. Though seeing one girl go from an animal form to human and a girl showing up from a lightning bolt was surprising as Hell to the Buzz Cut teenager! And had nearly made him slip up and show his location. Unaware that Scott and the others already knew he was there and not necessarily caring at the moment. Why Jackson 'Lord Douche' Whittemore was there was beyond him however! "I see we've made it all one peace." Declared Chris as he took in the group there with him.

"You and McCall especially." Remarked Jackson as he looked at the two.

That got him winces from the two considering what had happened to them in the future. Something Victoria watched in silence of the whole thing as the two girls, one of them now thankfully covered up thanks to the boy who had taken Allison on a date, hugged Scott and sniffling could be heard from them too. She watched as the Beta wrapped his arms around the two crying girls and comforted them the best he could. The whole thing making her wonder how he would handle this and Allison. Granted, she was of half a mind to see to it that her daughter and the Wolf did NOT date. But not in unpleasant ways of course as that would likely ruin their attempts to change the future if her husband was to be believed. While Malia wasn't normally one to cry, this whole situation had truly warranted it in her view. And once Kira had gained control of herself, she spoke up. "What do we do now?"

"We prepare. Make sure things like the activation of the Nemeton don't happen." Answered Derek with his arms crossed.

"It may seem cold blooded, but we know where Peter is right now and we could take him out so he's not a problem." Said Chris next.

"I could do it. That way we have an Alpha on hand."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of that." Declared Victoria with a steely gaze towards Derek.

Who met it head on. "Yeah? Well, its not up to you. We also need to ensure Kate stays away or gets locked up in Eichen so she's not a problem either." Derek said firmly and gaining nods of agreement from the others.

Chris sighed. "I'll handle my sister, so don't worry about that."

"I could get my dad to put yours through some legal troubles if need be. Considering what a bastard he is, there's gotta be something that could get it happening." Suggested Jackson thoughtfully.

"Find a way to contact Deucalion, he'd probably love to help." Malia stated as her eyes glowed blue in anger at the thought of that old geriatric bastard.

Jackson nodded at that. "The number I had for him in the future might still work now." Considered the once and possibly future True Alpha.

Malia looked at him. "Did you have the same number from now til then?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Though there was a broken phone somewhere in between but still the same number." Scott replied as he gave a fake glare in Derek's direction who merely rolled his eyes in amusement.

"He'll probably call you soon then himself if he's not too busy fighting off his own Pack. Or Ethan might." Added in Kira thoughtfully with a worried frown on her features of those two.

Grimaces were had by the others as that was a very likely case. Especially where Ennis and Kali were concerned! And possibly any others who they hadn't met when the Alpha Pack came to Beacon Hills. Not to mention the danger of the Darach as well to consider. Victoria was none too pleased and she let it show but so far said nothing. Which meant to Chris that a huge argument was about to brew between himself and her later on. "Again, I don't like this, but if you are all truly from the future and not having some sort of combined mental break down, I will not do anything to hinder your plans. But Mr. McCall? I do NOT want you dating my daughter."

Chris was about to say something over that when Scott beat him to it. "That's… Probably for the best. But you may want to consider bringing her into the Supernatural sooner or later since the way it happened last time hadn't been the greatest way to learn about it all." Cautioned the young man while Derek grimaced at the reminder of what Kate had done to him and then tried to feed Allison a bunch of crap.

A nod came his way and a certain Argent had a feeling they were gonna be arguing about that too sooner then later. Causing him to internally sigh while finding himself wondering how Melissa was doing right now. "Now that we've got something of a plan, what now?" Wondered Jackson curiously.

"I'm gonna head back to New York and help dad convince mom to move here. Maybe help her look into finally finding a way to destroy Void for good this time around." Informed Kira with a determined expression on her face.

Knowing it would be quite the battle too where her mom was concerned! And she bet her dad was having one Hell of a time on his hands right now too! "So not staying the night then?" Malia asked a bit teasingly with a purr to her voice.

As some time ago in the future they had come from, the two girls had decided that sharing was caring where Scott was concerned. Kira and even Scott couldn't help but blush while Jackson and Malia grinned in amusement while Chris and Derek shook their heads over the whole thing. Victoria merely frowned in distaste of the whole thing but made no comment as what they did in their own privacy was their business. And had best keep Allison out of it or there would be Hell to pay! "N-No, I, I mean I want too but it would probably be pretty awkward if Melissa saw us in the morning, you know? And besides, my mom's probably really freaked out right now." Slightly rambled the Japanese/Korean girl.

Something Scott still found to be damned adorably cute! Malia snapped her fingers in fake displeasure. "Well damn. Guess I'm stuck with just Scott for the night then." Fake grumbled the WereCoyote.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that or not."

Snorts of amusement could be heard after that. "I'll get the verdict to you on that when the jury gets back." Joked Jackson.

Kira then gave her boyfriend a soul searing kiss before giving one to Malia as well since it wasn't just Scott they were romantically involved with but one another as well. She then departed in a bolt of lightning while Stiles from his spot was just stunned as Hell! And planning on one heck of a confrontation with his best friend! As seriously, just what the Hell was going on here!? It was just too damn much in his view! "What about you, Malia?" Derek asked curiously.

She looked to her cousin for a moment. "Stay the night with Scott, then show up at dad's house with a vague enough explanation that should work to explain things."

Even though the last thing she wanted to do was lie to her dad but for now, it was for the best. As she did NOT want to be locked up in Eichen thank you very much! Once was enough in her view. The group chatted a bit longer before eventually going their separate ways for the night. Though Jackson was insistent that Derek stay at his place for the night since it was better then holing up in the old Hale house. An argument the former and future Alpha reluctantly gave in too. The McCall Pack was in the past with the purpose to change the future for the better. And come Hell or high water, they would do all they could to achieve their goal!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Could very well be a future story one day. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	88. Scott Did What? Part 3

**Scott Did What!?**

 **Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: As far as plans go, using Kira to trick Liam to get him alone with them at Lydia's Lake House was probably no where near their best in Allison's mind.**

* * *

Allison Argent had been understandably concerned and worried about just how well the plan they had come up with at the school busses was going to go. Liam already was pretty distrustful of Scott, and her ex's attempts to handle the situation really wasn't helping matters any. It probably didn't help that he had Stiles around, who more then likely didn't help the situation any. Of course, Isaac being around for their confrontation with Liam was also more then likely another factor in Liam's developing distrust! Allison had been the only other one to voice doubt about the plan to get Kira to trick Liam into going to the Lake House with her. But for whatever reason, the others aside from herself and Kira thought it was going to work. Isaac later privately admitted to her that he only voiced his support because he wanted front row seats to the inevitable fall out the whole thing was going to have. Causing her to slap him on the chest in disapproval and mild amusement. Telling her father about the whole thing had gotten a tired sigh from the older man with the promise that he'd be out in the woods just to be on the safe side. The young Argent was also pretty sure she heard her dad muttering about idiotic teenagers and stupid plans but wasn't entirely sure.

She would have asked Isaac but he hadn't been around at the time to make use of his super ears. And naturally, Liam hadn't been too pleased to learn he'd been tricked into coming to the Lake House. But the Full Moon soon more or less took care of that, though they were all fairly surprised when his fellow Freshmen ended up showing up at the Lake House. Lydia being Lydia, had quickly taken charge of the whole thing like a natural. Which, given the numerous parties she had thrown, Allison figured it was a natural thing to pull off by this point. "Jeez, they are so small." Mused Isaac sometime later as he and Allison hung out in the living room.

"Oh come on, they're not that small." Chided Allison gently.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are. Makes me wonder if either of us were that small when we were Freshmen."

Allison rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend. "You are being overly dramatic."

"Thought I was being just enough dramatic?" He asked in fake confusion.

Earning himself another eyeroll from his girlfriend. "You are lucky I like you so much, Mr. Lahey." Allison told him mock sternly.

He just chuckled at that. "Its the curls in my hair, gets the girls every time." Came the smug reply with a smirk.

"And the guys too if I recall rightly. Specifically guys in drag."

"I thought we agreed to never bring that up again?" Isaac asked with a pout and a shudder.

As those Drag Queens Stiles knew had been rather a bit too friendly around him! Allison just grinned at him and kissed him. "Mmm, you agreed with yourself, I just nodded in fake support like a good girlfriend." The Huntress told him in between kisses with a grin on her lips.

"Devious."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Isaac chuckled as they danced to the music someone had turned on, not paying much attention to anything but one another. Which included their cell phones for that matter. "Wanna show off that deviousness and do more then make out in one of these rooms?" He asked curiously with a healthy dose of lust in his eyes.

A healthy dose she could definitely appreciate given what she was feeling at the moment towards him. "Hmm… I'm not sure these rooms haven't already experienced that kind of thing." Replied Allison with a naughty smirk on her lips.

"But they haven't experienced us." Isaac said before capturing her lower lip with his teeth.

Making her moan a little. "Good point. Come on!"

Grinning to himself, Isaac let his girlfriend lead the way up the stairs. Completely ignoring one particular teen going up said stairs in search of his best friend.

 **Sometime Later**

"So, we've got a body and a head that's not connected anymore. That's just great." Muttered Stiles in a sarcastic way in the living room of the Lake House a short time later after the Police and the party goers had left.

Liam had stayed behind, but not before promising Mason he'd call him up once he got home. Who was reluctant to leave but promised himself to find out what the heck his best friend had been up too that night! "Is that kinda thing normal for you guys?" Wondered the newbie Beta curiously.

"I'm still pretty new so I wouldn't have a clue." Malia answered with a shrug.

Still feeling pretty happy with how things had gone for her earlier in the night in the basement with Stiles. "Eh, kind of, kind of not. Decapitation is kind of a new one in a way." Declared Lydia with her arms crossed.

Knowing her mother was going to be freaked out by the fact a dead body had been found on their property! Which would probably make it a bit harder to sell off the place! Liam noticeably looked a bit freaked out but Scott's hand on his shoulder helped calm him down some. "Now, Isaac, Allison, did you two clean up after yourselves? Because don't think I didn't notice you two finding yourselves a room." Lydia asked the two who were being somewhat affectionate with one another with him holding her from behind and the two nuzzling their noses and foreheads together.

"Whoa! Easy, Lydia, we've got young virgin ears here!" Reprimanded Stiles with a nod in Liam's direction.

Who got a bit offended by that! "Hey! I'm not that innocent! I've seen porn after all! I mean, who hasn't?" Not to mention the few times he accidentally walked in on his mom and step-dad. Something he shuddered some over.

"Um… I haven't." Offered up Malia and deciding to ask Stiles about it.

"I bet Kira hasn't either." Isaac said with a small smirk on his face.

"Ac-Actually, I have." Answered Kira with a blush.

That admittance had shocked the group as they hadn't been expecting that at all! Even Scott couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend in shock. Isaac's smirk just widened even more and ignored Allison's chiding slap on his chest. "Really? Normal stuff?"

Hell, he figured it was as far as she was willing to go! "N-No, that's… That stuff is kinda boring." Replied Kira with her blush growing even more.

She then hid her face in Scott who wrapped his arms around her while finding himself curious about what exactly his girlfriend watches! Isaac just chuckled in amusement with a shake of the head. "Its always the quiet ones."

"Isaac!" Allison chided with a glare, though it was ruined by the fact one could tell she looked amused.

He grinned at her unrepentently while Liam just looked uncomfortable. "Anyways! Liam, how'd your first Shift go?" Allison asked the young man in an attempt to change the subject!

"Uhh, kinda rough actually. But Scott managed to get through to me in the end."

"He did? How so?" Wondered the girls, which was something the others wanted to know too!

It'd be Scott who would answer however over Kira's head. "I stopped using Derek's words and used my own and it thankfully seemed to work."

"Yeah, it uhh, it was kinda inspirational in its own way."

"That's our Scottie. Surprising us when we least expect it." Declared Stiles.

Scott for his part couldn't help but blush slightly under the high praise. As it wasn't often he got that from others outside of his mom. Kira, having looked up at her boyfriend with a look of pride on her face, smiled at the sight of his blushing and kissed him on the jaw. "A certain Geriatric found that out the hard way." Stated Isaac with a nod.

"Who?" Liam wondered.

"Oh, just someone none of us like to think or talk about all that much, sweetie. But Liam?" Began Allison with a kind smile towards the newest member of the Pack.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Welcome to the Pack." She told him warmly.

And even came over and hugged him. "Uhh, thanks. I think."

"Anytime, Liam, anytime." And as Allison thought about it, maybe the plan hadn't been so bad after all...

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Allison probably would be that welcoming of Liam. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	89. The Hitwolf

**The Hitwolf**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

 **Summary: For as long as Vernon Boyd the 4th could remember, he'd been in the service of Gerard Argent until the old man's death.**

* * *

Ever since Gerard Argent had found him in the wake of a devastating attack on a Pack that he had led in the town of Bakersfield, California, Vernon Boyd The 4th had been in his service with barely any memory of his family or Pack considering he'd been 3 years old when Gerard came across him. The man having decided to raise the Born Wolf child himself, thinking it would be perfect to mold the mongrel into the perfect killing soldier that only obeyed him. Or others when he instructed it. Which wasn't often. Gerard would have him take out whoever he felt was a threat to his plans and giving him quite the kill count in the process. Regardless if they were human or otherwise. Vernon's eyes had long since been blue but he never questioned why that was when he'd seen other Betas' eyes be golden. As he'd been taught to never question his master and father figure unless told to do so. Which was rare and because of how he was raised, he rarely spoke to anyone and when he did, he did so quietly with something of a rasp from disuse of his voice. In addition to the abilities he had as a Werewolf, the young Wolf was quite capable with fire arms and other weapons. Along with being quite the brawler. Which was perfect for him considering his large and tall body.

But then came a day for the 16 year old Vernon Boyd the 4th, a day that would end up changing his life. The day when his master died of an unexpected heart attack. Leaving the young man terribly alone and unsure of what to do. Until his master's oldest child, Chris came up to him two days after the funeral with two bags in hand. "Come on, son." Said the man gently.

Having never approved of his father having practically enslaved the young man before him. Boyd looked up at him. "Job?" He asked raspily.

"No. Just want you to come with me."

"Okay." Replied the young Beta, knowing he could trust his master and father figure's oldest.

Despite the fact there was some issues between the two. Issues he knew nothing about in full as it had never been any of his business to know. Or so Gerard told him anyway. "You sure about this?" Asked a short and baldening African American man to Chris as they made their way out of Boyd's bedroom.

"I am." Answered Chris firmly.

"Alright… I hope you know what you're doin'. Hell, I never approved of the kid bein' around anyway. Didn't feel right."

"Good to know not all my father's men are heartless."

"Heh, well, guess my momma raised me better then them."

Nodding, Chris ventured on with Vernon following and feeling confused by what had been said. But not asking about it as it had been long drilled into his head to never ask unless it related to a job he'd been given. Once outside, he quietly made his way over to Chris' Suburban and made to get in the backseat when he was stopped. "Jump in the front passenger seat."

"Sure? Back seat where I'm supposed to be."

"Not anymore, unless there's more then us in the vehicle." Chris told him firmly.

Confused, Vernon made his way to the Suburban's front passenger door and got inside and quickly buckled up. He waited quietly and patiently for the older man to get in and begin the drive. Which would take them out of the small town he'd lived in for years with his father figure/master. He stayed quiet the whole ride, watching as various sights passed him by. "You can relax, kid. Where we're going, you'll never have to kill ever again."

Turning to him, Boyd gave him a look of confusion. "What do you mean? Am, am I being terminated?" He asked with no fear but acceptance to be heard in his voice.

Causing Chris to grimace. "No, what my father did to you was wrong in so many ways and if I had the chance, I would have done something about it long before now. You should have grown up as a normal kid. Well, Beta kid in your Pack. But now, with my father's death, I can do something about that. As I don't think its too late for you." Informed the older man as he occasionally looked at the teenager and then at the road.

Even Kate fully agreed with him on this. Granted, it wasn't surprising given the fact she had abandoned the Hunter life when she saw how her father was beginning to do things. Even marrying Derek Hale, who was currently in Beacon Hills after returning to learn how to be an Alpha from his mother thanks to an unexpected but brutal encounter he had with an Alpha in New York. And according to Kate, had given the Bite to a Jackson Whittemore, an Erica Reyes, and a kid named Isaac Lahey but for some reason felt like there was a piece missing in the Pack bonds he was making. Scott McCall, who had been Bitten by the Alpha known as Ennis but had chosen to join Talia's Pack was said to have issues with the second oldest of the Hales according to Kate. Primarily thanks to Derek due to his distrust of the kid thanks to a long standing issue he had with Ennis himself. And while Derek would have accepted the kid into the Pack, he just knew he wasn't that missing piece. Chris planned to have Vernon live with him and his family but would also see about ensuring the young man's place in either of the Hale Packs in Beacon Hills.

"I… I can be normal? Or should have been cause what father did was wrong?" Wondered the teen in confusion.

"Yes, no kid should be a killer." And that was why Allison was being taught and trained in a far different manner when it came to their way of life.

Who'd come to know of Werewolves and the like at a young age and was even currently dating Scott McCall as well despite a few of Victoria's concerns over it. Concerns that last Chris knew of, were fading away thanks to Scott's personality and his patented puppy dog look he'd give people on occasion. "So what we're gonna do is introduce you to a less violent life. You'll be living with me and my family and we'll help you become the teenager you should have been instead of a killer."

"Re-Really?" Vernon asked in surprised amazement.

Knowing his master/father figure wouldn't be happy about this at at all if he were still alive and putting his foot down over it. "Yeah, really. I'll also be introducing you to the Hale Pack in Beacon Hills. I think they'll be good for you Vernon. You've been an Omega all your life and its time you became a Beta as part of a real true Pack."

And the Hale Pack was about as real and true of a Pack as the man knew of. "But… Packs are evil…."

"No, son, they aren't. Gerard was a twisted man who wanted everything not human dead just because he couldn't accept anything different then him. The only reason he took you and made you into what you are is because he thought it would be twistedly fitting in having a Werewolf kill its own kind for a Hunter." Chris told him in a grim tone of voice.

Hearing all that troubled the young Wolf greatly but he knew Chris wouldn't lie to him as Gerard always told him he could be trusted. His words would be something he'd have to deal with for quite some time until he was finally able to accept the truth of them. "I know it'll take time to come to terms with all this, but you'll have my family and I, along with the Hale Pack to help you through it."

Boyd absently nodded at his words as they came into a town called Beacon Hills and once they got to a big two story house and pulled into the drive way, Chris spoke up. "We're here."

Letting out a breath, the young man hesitantly got out as several people came out of the house to greet Chris and him. And he couldn't help but feel tense in this kind of situation. A long haired Brunette girl came up to him with a smile on her face. "Hi, Vernon, I'm Allison and you already know my dad. And I just wanna say… Welcome home."

"Um… Th-Thanks." He told her hesitantly with a suspicious, guarded tone in his voice. Not to mention a hint of shyness.

Her smile widened while a Blonde girl joined her and him. "My oh my, I think I already like him." Purred the girl.

"Erica!" Mock warned Allison with a laugh.

"What!? I'm just saying is all!" Retorted the girl known as Erica while he found himself blushing as several others came up to them and welcomed him warmly.

 _This new life… I'm not sure about this… I just hope Father/Master won't be too upset in Heaven with me._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Definite potential here to be a full on story. And if anyone wants, they are more then welcome to it!**


	90. Sheriff Stilinski's New Friend

**Sheriff Stilinski's**

 **New Friend**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and has been floating around in my head for some time now.**

 **Summary: Sometime after Stiles goes to College, Noah Stilinski's feeling a little lonely at home. But that soon changes thanks to one particular resident!**

* * *

A few months after Stiles had left for College, Noah Stilinski had started to feel a little lonely around the house. Almost to the point he had nearly asked Natalie to move in but refrained from doing so since they weren't exactly at that stage of their relationship just yet. So he'd taken to staying away for as long as he could from the empty house until old Mattheson handed over his rambunctious black and brown French Mastiff that was in bad need of a shower. The old man knew he could no longer care for the dog due to his ailing health and thought the Sheriff was the ideal person to take in Bandit. Noah had been wary of the whole thing considering he hadn't cared for a dog in years and the smelly dog was a bit on the destructive side! But take in Bandit the Sheriff did and it would turn into something he didn't regret. Well, after nearly a month of having the French Mastiff living with him! For whatever reason, the dog seemed to rather love Stiles' room more then anywhere else and Noah had long given up trying to get the dog to be elsewhere in or outside of the house. Though on occasion, Bandit would sleep with Noah during the night. Melissa, Hayden, Natalie, Mason, a girl named Gwen, and Corey all loved the dog.

Though for whatever reason, Bandit and Liam did NOT get along. Matter of fact, Bandit had even taken a bite out of Liam's ass the first time they had met as well! Giving Scott's first Beta plenty of reason to want to avoid the dog as much as possible! Noah became so used to having the dog around, that by the time Stiles came home for Thanksgiving break, he hadn't even thought of warning his son about Bandit! "Dad! What the Hell is this dog doin' in my room!?" Demanded to know his irate son after he'd hauled ass down to the living room.

Said dog trailing behind him with one of Stiles' pillows in his mouth. One he tried to get back but the dog wouldn't give it up. Even growling at him while Noah just grinned in amusement. "Oh, that's Bandit. Completely slipped my mind to even tell you about him."

"How does this slip your mind!?"

"I uhh, I just got so used to him being here that I honestly hadn't thought to tell you."

A loud rip could be heard, making Stiles gape unhappily at his torn pillow as the dog took the other half and rolled around on it with noises coming from him. "Whoa, he's bigger then Apollo!" Declared Malia as she came into the house.

Barely paying attention to her boyfriend's unhappy expression! The dog instantly took notice of her and the two had a stare off while Noah just watched. Curious about how this would go. Bandit cautiously approached her and Malia just as cautiously knelt down in front of him and held out her hand. "Malia, what are you doin'!?"

"Shh. Its a meeting of equals."

"E-Equals!?" Spluttered Stiles while his dad snickered.

It made no sense in the younger Stilinski's mind! No sense at all! Especially when the horrible dog placed a paw in his girlfriend's open hand! Leading to the two shake hands so to speak before having a playful moment with one another. "I feel so betrayed right now."

"WOOF!" Came Bandit's response. Almost as if he was mocking him.

"And now you're just mockin' me."

"Oh please, there's no way this sweet little puppy is mocking you. Are you boy? No you're not!" Gushed Malia a bit uncharacteristically as she loved on the dog!

Granted, Stiles had never seen her interact all that much with Apollo. But considering Mr. Tate liked to threaten him with a shotgun anytime he came around, it was why that was so! His belief that the big dog was mocking him would only increase later that night when Bandit hogged up the bed. Only giving enough room for Malia to join him and instantly loving on the dog. And Stiles was sure the mutt was giving him a very smug look as he reluctantly left the room! _Oh this isn't over! Just you wait and see!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Glad I finally got to this! This was born from an idea I've had about the Sheriff bringing home a dog in my 'Altered Life' fic. An idea I may still do when the time comes but I wanted to test it out here so to speak. R and R!**


	91. The Realm Of The Disturbed

**The Realm**

 **Of The Disturbed**

 **Disclaimer: Just to warn folks, this chapter will have a VERY disturbing theme to it due to the character involved. One that my good friend Andrus Tolero has allowed me to use. Though the character of The Huntsman is used primarily in his Arrow stories and one of my own called 'The Tracker'. Takes place about a week after Boyd is made part of the Pack.**

 **Summary: The worrisome disappearance of not only Erica, but Scott as well leads to a rather startling discovery.**

* * *

"Alright, why are we here?" Questioned Victoria Argent irritably in the home of Scott McCall.

"Because, not only is one of mine missing and has been for a few days now, but so is Scott. And I find that suspicious." Declared Derek with a glare at the 4 Argents in the living room.

"And so you assumed we had something to do with it?" Gerard questioned curiously.

While itching to kill the last living Hale in existence. "Given your occupation, you can see why we'd be concerned." Voiced Boyd dryly.

An irritated noise escaped one Agent Rafael McCall while Melissa watched the whole thing in confusion. "Would one of you get to the damn point about why you think our son, along with this Erica girl has anything to do with the Argents?"

"I can assure you we've had nothing to do with their disappearances. Matter of fact, we didn't even know they were missing." Declared Chris firmly.

Idly wondering if his father might have had something to do with it. Gerard however just smiled. "Perhaps the two found something in one another and chose to run away? Young love is often wild and unpredictable after all."

Allison frowned unhappily at that idea as a surge of jealousy swept through her! A growl escaped Derek as he Shifted in front of everyone, greatly shocking the McCalls in the room. "You Argents are Hunters, Hunters that hunt us cause you can't handle something that's a little bit different then you." Growled the Hale Alpha dangerously as Rafael raised his gun at the suddenly changed man.

But Boyd reached over and lowered it, making the shocked and somewhat afraid man look at him. Boyd for his part merely shook his head at him. "M-My son is like you!?" Questioned Melissa fearfully.

"He doesn't have red eyes, but he is like Derek and Boyd here. Werewolves I mean." Supplied a nervous Stiles.

Melissa let out a horrified cry at that and asked how the Hell her son had become a Werewolf of all things! "My Uncle in his desire for revenge against the Argents did it. But he's dead now." Derek informed the two parents grimly.

"And believe it or not, but one of the reasons I chose to be Bit is cause I wanted to be like Scott. Strong and courageous." Informed Boyd to Scott's parents while Derek refrained from rolling his eyes as he didn't really need another Scott on his hands!

Gerard scoffed while Victoria scowled, both having a clear and unpleasant view of Werewolves. "Is… Is there a cure?" Wondered Melissa.

Derek shook his head in the negative, making the kind Nurse Mother whimper, not in fear of her son, but fear for him. "In death is the only cure."

Glares went in the direction of Gerard aside from Victoria who could have cared less that her father in law said it. The old man's words weren't something Melissa and Rafael liked at all. "You go near my son and I will have your ass in a cell so dark you'll wonder if the Sun ever actually existed." Threatened the FBI Agent darkly.

Gerard just smirked at the man, serving to irritate him quite a bit in the process. The old man not giving a single care if he was being threatened by the man while Allison wondered how Scott's dad would be able to pull that off. Stiles himself could be seen smirking, clearly enjoying the threat Agent Asshat had given the old bastard. Just then, a rapid knocking on the front door, followed by over use of the doorbell broke the tense silence. Making those present frown at that as Rafael went to the door and opening it, only to see no one there but a package on the ground. One that had 'watch me' in red writing on it. And as he brought it, Derek's nose caught a scent. "I smell blood coming from that." He announced.

Making everyone else look at him as Boyd tried an experimental sniff and frowned at what he got back. Not being able to know the difference just yet. "Can I see that?" Asked the Hale Alpha.

"Um… Sure."

Though he was confused, Rafael handed it over and let the man take a sniff of it and had to take a step back when the man growled. "The writing is blood, not ink. And the blood… Its… Its Erica's." Informed the man unhappily.

Melissa paled, remembering one particular individual from her past who was known for doing something like that. _Oh God, I know Raf told me he got free but I hope its not him!_

She began to pray, not really caring if the others heard or gave her confused looks over the whole thing as Rafael gained a sinking feeling in his gut. The man gently took back the package from Derek and cautiously opened it and when he saw the dvd inside it, his sinking feeling worsened. "A package with bloody writing on it, and a dvd, I admit to feeling worried now." Stated Chris.

"Y-Yeah, I'm getting that way too." Voiced a worried Allison.

"Pray its not what I think it is." Declared Rafael grimly as he went to the Entertainment area of the living room and placed the dvd in as he turned the tv on.

Ignoring the curious looks from the others over his words. Those in the living room didn't have long to wait for the video to begin and when they saw a terrified and bloodied Erica gagged and tied to a chair, along with Scott himself in a similar position but without the gag, they were all grealty shocked. And then rather creeped out by a disturbing laugh that began to be heard. " _Hello Melissa and Agent McCall! Long time no talk!_ " Came the voice of the one who'd been laughing as he came into view.

"Oh God no!" Whimpered Melissa fearfully at the sight of her first husband, Brad Carris.

And the biological father of her baby boy. He could be seen wearing what looked to be brown boots, blue jeans, and a tucked in red colored button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. " _I told you both years ago that I would escape and get my vengeance upon you both for daring to lock me away from the world and all its fine pleasures of the flesh I so love to dine on. And I am a man of my word._ " Said the man creepily as he knelt down next to a crying Erica and licked her cheek with a sadistic smile on his face.

" _GET AWAY FROM HER!_ " Roared out Scott angrily.

" _SILENCE BOY! For I will NOT be disrespected by my own flesh and blood as I've already told you before!_ "

" _And like I told you, 'dad', you're in for a rude awakening if you think I'll be respectful of you!_ "

"I… I thought you were his dad, Mr. McCall!?" Got out a startled and highly disgusted Allison.

"I am… In the ways that matter. Carris is nothing more then a sperm donor who should have gotten a death sentencing instead of life in prison."

"Carris? As in Brad Carris? The notorious Cannibal known as 'The Huntsman'?" Questioned Gerard curiously while the dvd was paused.

Rafael just nodded while Melissa held tightly on to him. "I didn't know what he was doing for a long time as when I met him… He was a cable installer… Or so he claimed. For all I know he was probably stealing stuff from those who he took to eat and made money off it. Sick puto!"

Her husband held her tightly to him while the others took that in. Not even Stiles had known! Sniffles came from his best friend's mother. "As a baby, he'd always make a special bottle for our son, claiming it had some extra vitamins in it for him..."

"Only for her to find out it was actually skin that was liquidized and added with baby formula. Carris was doing this so that he could turn Scott into another him cause he thought through Melissa he would find his 'true heir'. I helped her escape the bastard and over time, we gradually fell in love and married while getting him put away. In what we thought, _hoped_ , was for life." Added Rafael as he continued to hold his wife.

By the end of that, even Gerard was feeling sickened by what he'd heard as his granddaughter cried for the little Wolf. Rafael took a deep breath and then hit play on the dvd player. " _Now, as I was saying… I'm free as I rightfully should have been! And in that amount of time, this lovely Blonde vision has been helpfully giving me plenty to snack on whenever I get a bit… Peckish._ " Chuckled the man as he licked his lips while taking a bloodied knife away from a nearby table and bringing it to Erica's side.

Who's eyes widened as she struggled in vain to get free of the sick bastard! How he was even keeping her and Scott there was a mystery unless he somehow knew of Wolfsbane! " _Case in point my faithful viewers..._ "

One could easily tell how the man had a sadistic enjoyment as he cut into Erica's exposed arm, slicing off a long piece of skin while she cried and screamed as loud as she could through her gag. Scott himself could be heard yelling at Carris to stop but the man paid him no mind while those watching grew pale and deeply disgusted. Allison, Stiles, Melissa, and Boyd ran off to empty the contents of their stomachs as they couldn't handle a horrific scene like that. "That man is far worse then any Werewolf." Declared a sickened Gerard.

"Agreed." Added Chris.

Feeling thankful as Hell that it wasn't his daughter in this situation as well. Carris noisily ate the flesh he'd cut from Erica and it hadn't been the first time he'd cut from that same area. Even mentioning as much and absolutely loving the fact her flesh could heal itself. And thinking it tasted sweeter each time as well. _"_ _Well, I do believe I have suitably made quite the impression upon my dear wife and whoever else may be watching this video with her. But know this Melissa and Rafael! By the time I am done, my boy WILL be just like ME! As was meant to be long ago until you two foolishly robbed me of the chance to mold him in my image!_ "

" _I'll sooner die then become like you you sick bastard!_ "

Carris snarled in annoyance and slugged his son in the face, but Scott stared back at him in defiance, not giving a damn how much that had hurt. The video soon ended with everyone still being able to hear the terrified cries of Erica. Derek for his part was pissed as Hell and wanting to rip the sick son of a bitch who had one of his apart with his bare hands. The Alpha couldn't help but wonder why Scott hadn't howled his location yet. Was it so no one else would be at risk? Or had it simply not crossed his mind due to how stressful and horrifying the situation was? Derek truly didn't know but he was gonna fix that. And damned soon as his eyes glowed an angry bright red. Boyd, Allison, Stiles, and Melissa soon returned and each of them were clearly in tears as Derek looked at them and the others. "We find them and then we kill that sick son of a bitch." Declared the Hale Alpha.

"Agreed." Replied Victoria.

As that man was truly worse then any Werewolf. Especially those who actually enjoyed the thrill of the kill. "I'll shoot him myself I have too." Rafael said with determination in his voice.

And if one were to pass by an abandoned building, creepy laughter and screams could be heard coming from it at that point in time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Not gonna lie, writing that part with him cutting off a piece of Erica's skin made even me feel a little sickened.**


	92. Breaking In New People!

**Breaking In**

 **New People!**

 **Disclaimer: A little what if? Scenario after season 4. Allison did NOT die.**

 **Summary: Two weeks after the second trip to Mexico, Scott thinks its a good idea to bring Lydia's mother, Liam's friend Mason, along with Liam's parents, and his dad into the fold.**

* * *

"Now, I imagine you guys are wondering what you're all doing here." Started off one Scott McCall in his living room.

It had taken Scott roughly a week and a half to convince both Lydia and Liam of his idea to gather up and do a big reveal with Natalie, Mason, his own dad, and Liam's parents. Both thought it would be a bad idea even though Liam wouldn't have minded Mason knowing so he could talk with him about the whole Werewolf thing when the others weren't around. But Scott managed to get them to agree after getting them to realize it was for the best since keeping this kind of thing a secret could potentially blow up in their faces at the worst time possible. And that made both pale at the thought of that since they remembered being told of how Melissa had ended up finding out at the worst possible time. Isaac was of the belief the whole thing would not go well, earning him a displeased look from not only Scott but Allison as well. "Unless it has to do with the big hole in the wall at the Lake House, then no, not really." Replied Natalie Martin in slight annoyance.

Scott grimaced while Stiles focused his attention on something else as Malia was about to speak up. "This… Has something to do with that." Said the Alpha before Malia could say anything and make things awkward. Well, more akward then what Scott and Liam was already feeling anyway.

"Well then, I look forward to it."

"Does this have anything to do with that weird guy who trapped us in the school and the Sheriff had to blow him up?" Wondered Mason curiously while indicating himself, Lydia, and Allison.

Lydia leaned over and patted him on the knee with a small smile. "It has something to do with it. Albeit, a small part to do with the over all story."

"What on Earth would drive you to blowing up a man!?" Exclaimed Rafael in shock!

Shock that was shared by Liam's parents and Lydia's mother for that matter. Even Cora was curious about that! Whom had shown up about 2 days ago after Derek had requested it since dear Kate was alive and well and on the loose much to her horror considering she's a freaking WereJaguar now! "I'll let Scott explain it."

"I could explain it if anyone wants." Offered up Stiles.

"No offense, but your ability to explain things suck." Declared Liam bluntly and making several, including the Sheriff to snicker in amusement while Stiles himself glared at the younger boy.

"Be grateful you haven't read one of his History Papers." Ken remarked with a grin towards his student who wasn't pleased by that remark!

He then let out a huff as he crossed his arms. "You guys suck."

"It could be worse, Finstock could be here." Kira said in between giggles as her friend grimaced at that scenario.

"No, what would be really worse is my Aunt hitting on him." Added Allison with a smirk while Malia growled at that idea as Stiles shuddered!

Cora also couldn't help but shudder as ew! Her brother and Braeden had chosen to go with Chris Argent and the Calaveras to chase after the skanky Huntress since she had gotten away at La Iglesia and Derek had requested she come back to Beacon Hills where the others could keep an eye on her in case something happened. And had taken up a room at Marin Morrell's house until her brother returned. Allison was also currently staying with Lydia since she hadn't wanted to be alone at the apartment. Even with her friends and a certain boyfriend by the name of Isaac possibly hanging about from time to time. "Also, does what you're wanting to talk with us about have anything to do with why you and the others don't react to certain things like you should? Or why you and some of your friends were on a Deadpool with you as the highest amount!?"

A sigh escaped Scott as he rubbed on his forehead thanks to his dad's questions. "Yes, yes it does. Let's just say it all begins with Cora's Uncle, Peter."

"Who now thankfully resides in Eichen where he belongs. And should have been since he came back." Piped in Stiles in annoyance over that maniac.

"You won't get an argument from me on that one." Agreed his dad while Malia and even Cora nodded in agreement.

"How… How does this man relate to our son?" Wondered Karen Dunbar as she sat with her husband and their son.

Something Natalie wanted to know in relation to her daughter! "Alright… What do you guys know about the Supernatural?"

Mason, Liam's parents, Rafael with a frown on his face, and Natalie looked at him in confusion. "Umm… That its not actually real but has a great deal of variety to it in various countries." Replied Natalie.

"Pretty much what she said. Though most of what I know is from anything I've seen in movies." Added Doctor Geyer with Karen nodding agreement.

"I've always thought it'd be pretty cool if that kinda thing existed. That bone guy was probably about as close to that as I'll ever get." Mused Mason thoughtfully.

His doing so kept him from missing several of the older kids' exchanged looks between one another. "There's… There's actually a special division in the FBI dedicated to that sort of thing. But you didn't hear that from me." Informed the man while Noshiko let out a delicate snort.

As she had certified knowledge that that division had a folder on her that was longer then Scott's motorcycle! "Dude! Like the X-Files!?" Stiles asked excitedly and gaining an eyeroll or two.

Rafael let out a sigh. "Yes, something like that."

"Scott, you may as well just show them as we might end up being here all day." Lydia told Scott seriously.

Who nodded in agreement as Kira rubbed on his upper arm in silent support as she had a pretty good idea what he might do. Even if he was highly reluctant about it. Natalie and the others not in the know looked at Lydia in confusion. "Show us what!?" Wondered the mother and teacher.

"This."

And to the shock, horror, and amazement in Mason's case, Scott's face suddenly transformed into something a little less human like and a bit more animal like as his eyes went bright red. Along with his nails into claws. "My God..." Got out a stunned Dr. Geyer.

He and the others watched as he suddenly went back to looking more normal like with a sigh as Kira leaned into him for further support as his mother also offered her own while squeezing his hand. "Remember, we accept you for who and what you are." Murmured Kira softly.

Making her boyfriend feel a little calmed by that. "You're… You're a Werewolf!?"

Scott looked at his stunned dad as those not in the know looked towards the man like he was crazy. "Yep. Thanks to Peter Hale the night before the second half of the Sophomore year was to begin."

The fact he admitted that while sounding tired was rather surprising to the newly initiated. "Dude! Is this for real!?"

"Definitely is. And kinda why I was a little weird there for a bit. Even if that was more because of a Berserker. And that's that bone guy you saw get blown up by the way." Admitted Liam with a shudder and gainined surprised looks from his parents and his best friend.

"You're… You're one too!?" Karen asked in alarm.

Causing Liam to flinch away from her as his step dad thought over this information. "I know its a shock to find out your own son is a Werewolf. Believe me, I know. But just because he is one, it doesn't make him any less your son." Spoke up a mostly quiet until then Melissa firmly.

"Is there a cure?" Wondered the woman in near tears.

"No. I'm like this for life."

"Who did this to you?" Wondered Dr. Geyer.

And if it was that Peter man… Then God help him! For he would show no mercy despite the vow he took when he became a Doctor! "I did."

Liam's parents turned to face Scott with surprise and displeasure on their faces. "You did!? Why would you make our son into a monster like you!?"

"Tread carefully, Karen." Warned Melissa with narrowed eyes as she was not about to let her son be insulted!

But the woman paid her no mind as she glared hotly at the one who turned her baby boy into a monster. "If I hadn't done what I did, your son would be 6 feet under right now." Explained Scott bluntly.

Normally, he would have been gentle with his responses but being called a monster hadn't sat too well with him. "Its true, mom. He didn't give me the Bite on purpose and it was the only way to keep me from falling when he was being attacked by a Wendigo." Liam told his mother softly.

"Wendigos exist too!?"

"Oh yeah, and so do Kanimas, Hunters, WereCoyotes, WereJaguars, Kitsunes, Banshees, and probably every other Mythological thing you've heard of." Butted in Lydia to Mason.

Who got even more excited then what he already was! "This is sweet!"

"No, its not! Its nothing of the sort!" Wailed Karen tearfully and rushed off due to being unable to handle the reality of the situation.

And breaking Liam's heart in the process but Melissa was quick to hug the young man while Scott felt guilty. "Don't be guilty, Scott. You did what you had to do." Cora said firmly.

"We love you, son. And yes, this is a Hell of a shock, I won't lie, but we'll get used to it." Geyer told his step son and even hugged him as Liam let out a shaky breath.

"I… I sure hope so."

Both knew how hard Karen had taken things when Liam had been diagnosed with IED and like with that, it would take her some time to come to terms with the newest change. And Geyer could have gone after her, but he knew their son needed him more at the moment. "This, this can't be real." Muttered Natalie in shock.

"I never thought it could be real either until I got set on fire and only lost my clothes and squad car." Piped up Parrish and gaining a stunned look from not only Natalie, but Geyer, Cora, Mason, and Rafael!

"Now I'm fairly positive a Werewolf wouldn't be able to survive that. Not even an Alpha." The FBI Agent said with certainty to his voice.

"Peter did, but he managed to get lucky. Well, if you could call that lucky anyway. Hell, his bein' in a coma and havin' a Banshee hearin' his nutty ass thoughts for who knows how long is what got the Deadpool goin'." Stiles said.

"I should be defending my Uncle but considering all he's done, I'm not sure I can do that."

"Me either. And he's my biological father."

"Sw-Sweetie… Are, are you a… A Werewolf?" Wondered Natalie worriedly.

Lydia shook her head, making her mother feel relieved. At least until her daughter spoke up. "I'm actually a Banshee. And I'm pretty sure Grandma was too. Peter… He, he somehow knew and its why he Bit me and how I ended up spending time in the Hospital back in Sophomore year. And haunted me from the grave and practically used me to bring him back from it..." Explained the Redhead with a shiver and getting Allison's arm around her in a show of comfort and support.

"Whoa."

Man, this was deeper then Mason thought it was gonna be! "And this is why you and your friends don't react to certain things like you should. Cause one or more of you have killed..."

"Actually, no. None of us have killed. I became a True Alpha cause of my strength of character." Replied Scott firmly.

Noshiko kept quiet as none present needed to know of some things she'd done over the years when there had been no choice. "Umm… I killed my adopted mom and sister remember?"

"Considering the seriousness of the situation and the stress you were likely under, you couldn't have known your actions to try and drag them out would end that way. Their injuries from the crash probably had more to do with it then you did." Cora told her Cousin.

Who looked down at her hands, wondering if that was possibly true while Stiles squeezed her shoulder. But even if it was true, it wouldn't explain why her eyes were blue unless that was a WereCoyote thing… Something to ask that Deaton guy about she supposed… When she had the courage to do so anyway as she didn't think she could handle hearing his answer. "S-So, you, you're all Werewolves and B-Banshees?" Natalie asked hesitantly.

"I'm just a plain old human actually. Except for the time I got possessed by a thousand year old Nogitsune anyway."

"I'm just a simple History teacher."

"I am a Celestial Kitsune who has been around for close to 900 years and lucky enough to have met and married the supposed 'simple' History teacher next to me." Noshiko said with a warm and loving look towards her husband. Who gave her a matching look in return while Kira tried not to groan at the sight of her parents acting that way!

"I'm a Deputy who has no idea what he is."

"But I'm gonna help him with that."

"I'm a born Werewolf and one of the last few Hales left." Which truly sucked ass!

"I'm a born WereCoyote. I think..."

"Not a born Wolf, but I'm a Bitten one like Scott and Liam here. Cora's brother when he was Alpha gave me the Bite." Isaac explained next while feeling a pang of sadness in his chest for both Erica and Boyd.

Both of whom he still missed quite horribly. "Just a simple Sheriff who's still coming to grips with all this."

"All Nurse right here. Well, and a mother too." Melissa said with a loving smile aimed at her son.

Who happily smiled back. "I'm from a family of Hunters turned Protectors."

Even if Araya didn't like that at all but Allison didn't care one bit! Geyer and Natalie seemed a little alarmed at the Hunter mention but didn't do anything beyond that considering how relaxed the others were with her. Rafael was curious as to how an established family of Hunters like the Argents had ended up going that route after hundreds of years as Hunters who hunted those that needed to be hunted. Of course that had gone a bit out the window somewhat in recent times thanks to Gerard Argent from what he recalled hearing from the Supernatural Division. "I recently learned I'm a Thunder Kitsune." Informed Kira while giving a small glare towards her mother.

As things weren't entirely better just yet between the two given how certain things had been kept from her. Her mother trying to move them back to New York and thankfully failing cause of Kira's actions hadn't necessarily helped in that regard either. Scott rubbed on her knee in silent support to help ease her unhappiness where her mom and secrets were concerned as Natalie looked on with wide eyes at what she'd learned. Those present knowing that the woman would need some time to come to grips with it and Lydia hoped her mother wouldn't end up in some sort of denial about the whole thing. "Dude, this is so awesome!" Mason declared enthusiastically!

His enthusiasm made Liam greatly relieved as he had been worried he'd lose his best friend in all this! Even seeing the knowing look from Scott who gave him a smile. _Guess I really was worried for nothing then._

Still, he just hoped he hadn't lost his mother with all this! "This… This is gonna take some getting used too. And something tells me there's a lot of stories too." Murmured Rafael aloud and gaining an amused snort from Stiles.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe, man. Like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh yeah, definitely a lot of stories!**


	93. Judge Hale

**Judge Hale**

 **Disclaimer: The Stallone version of the Judge Dredd film is pretty much to blame for this one. Though originally, I was gonna use Scott but felt Derek was more appropriate here.**

 **Summary: After becoming a Judge, Derek Hale returns to his home planet in the Nemeton System to bring back the Law as its Marshal-Judge. Regardless of whether or not certain types like it.**

* * *

"This is your last warning, lay down your weapons and surrender yourselves. The Hunting of Supernaturals as per the Law is illegal and you are in direct violation of the Law. Do as told and your sentences may be reduced by at least 2 years." Declared Marshal-Judge Derek Hale as he hid behind a wall to avoid being shot at by Gerard Argent and his Hunters.

Thirteen years had passed since Derek Hale had been on his home planet known as Beacon Hills in the Nemeton System. As for thirteen years, he'd been on Earth learning to become a Judge in Mega-City 1's Academy Of law in order to better fight against those who disobeyed the Law and hunted down Supernaturals like him. Gerard Argent was one of the worst offenders of this and was one of the most wanted men in the universe. The old man thought himself above such a law as he felt it was his mission to eradicate all forms of Supernatural no matter where they were. His daughter, Kate, fell in line with this kind of thinking and had used it to try and murder his family after seducing him but only succeeded in putting his Uncle Peter in a coma. Chris and his daughter Allison were probably the only two of the Argents who saw things differently to the point of having even left the family to pursue a different and better path. One that included the protection of those like the Supernatural. Something neither Gerard or Kate had ever been happy about for that matter.

Derek's training had been hard but it was exactly what he needed. Especially since he hadn't been recruited at the age of five like most recruits were. Even having been personally mentored by Judges Dredd and Anderson as well during his time at the Academy. Following his Uncle's coma and the fact that Sheriff Stilinski and Mayor Deaton could only do so much to counter Gerard's methods, Derek chose to enlist at the Academy of Law despite Talia's misgivings. And within 3 days after his posting to his home planet to bring down the Law against those who went against it, saw things hitting the fan where Gerard and his bunch were concerned! "Oh come on, Derek! You know that's not gonna happen you silly Mutt!" Came Kate Argent's voice with a chuckle.

"I don't even have to be in her head to know how disturbed she is." Grimaced Judge Erica Reyes with a shake of the head.

A Psi-Judge, who along with Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd The 4th had become friends with Derek in their time at the Academy and had made the request to join him on his assignment to Beacon Hills. Said request being surprisingly approved of but as was later learned, was done to better fight against the issues plaguing the Nemeton System. Which only had three habitable planets with Beacon Hills being the main center for a lot of things. "Why do you think I've seriously considered a mind wipe of my experiences with her more then once?" Derek asked her seriously.

"Can't say I blame you." Muttered Isaac in distaste as while in civilian garb at one point, he'd had a run in with the woman and it had left him nauseous.

"So what's the plan here man?" Asked Boyd despite having a pretty good idea of what his friend's answer would be.

Derek looked at him through his helmet. "Ripping through their necks with our Lawgivers since we all know they aren't gonna do as requested."

"My daughter is right, Derek! So why not lie down like a good Dog and play dead?" Came the voice of Gerard Argent.

Making Erica want to shudder over how creepy he sounded while Derek glowered hatefully at the old man despite it not being seen. "Set ammunition to Armour-Piercing." Ordered the Marshal-Judge quietly so as not to be overheard by the Hunters.

And once that was done, the four nodded at one another and Derek spoke up. "By the power invested upon me by the Justice Department, I hereby declare your sentences to be Death for illegal Hunting, refusal to surrender, hospitalization of civilians, and seducing teenagers." Declared the man before he and the others quickly stood up as Kate began to have a good laugh over the sentencing, not believing her little Puppy would have the balls for it.

Which she would soon find out he did in fact have the balls for it as he and his friends began to open fire on her, her dad, and their men. Effectively killing them all with their Armour-Piercing rounds. Once that was done, Derek was seen giving a satisfied nod. "Get a wagon out here to collect the bodies."

"You got it!" Responded Erica quickly.

"So what now?" Wondered Boyd with Isaac wondering the same.

"Now? We ensure no one else is stupid enough to follow in their foot steps while ensuring the Law is upheld."

Even if that did cause a conflict or two with Stilinski and Deaton! "Good enough for me." Shrugged Isaac.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Might come back to this for a second chapter. Though if anyone wants, more then welcome to make it into a full story (let me know first though) but NO Sterek.**


	94. Concerned

**Concerned**

 **Disclaimer: One of those rare Stiles centered chapters since I figured this could be a potential thing even though its unlikely to happen on the show itself. Also, this features a slight nod to the Dusk Till Dawn tv series where Brandon Soo Hoo is concerned.**

 **Summary: Its the first time he's been back to Beacon Hills and naturally… Stiles is a little concerned. Actually, very concerned!**

* * *

When Stiles finally came back to Beacon Hills after months away at Qauntico for Christmas, he definitley hadn't been expecting things to look so… Rough at home. Something that made him pretty worried given the fact no one had told him anything while he had been gone. Hell, a lot of what he saw of his home town looked like a freaking warzone for crying out loud! His view of things really didn't improve any when a bunch of thugs showed up with weapons, demanding to know if he was normal or not. And that's when things got really wild as soon after, Theo and Peter of all people, along with some girl and a guy with machetes showed up and kicked their asses. And in some cases, ripping out their throats much to Stiles' immense shock! "Okay, what the HELL is going on here!?" Demanded to know the FBI Cadet.

"Stiles, always a pleasure to see you." Peter greeted as if nothing had just happened.

"Come on, we've gotta get out of the open before more of them show up." Declared the Machete wielding kid urgently.

"And before any of the cold stuff we got from the store ruins." Added the Blonde girl as she rushed back to the car they'd shown up in.

Making for an even more baffled Stiles in the process as Peter and Theo pulled him along and got him into the car. "Again… I gotta ask, what the HELL is goin' on!? Why's the town look so crappy?"

Theo turned to look at him. "War happened. Well, is happening."

"And we all thought when we managed to kill Anuk-Ite that it would stop, boy were we wrong." Grumbled Peter unhappily.

Munroe and Gerard were going to DIE by his hand, one way or another by the time this was over with! "W-Wait, war? Anuk-Ite? The Hell are you two talkin' about?"

"Their talking about the war with the Hunters. The one Scott chose to keep you out of the loop on so you wouldn't possibly get killed trying something." Explained the Blonde helpfully as they drove.

Causing him to gape at not only that bit of information, but at the horrible state the Sheriff's Station looked. "Yep, the Hunters decided to destroy that place as much as possible since your old man and his Deputies refused to support them. But don't worry, your old man's alive." Supplied Theo.

Though Parrish hadn't really been the same since as during the attack, he'd lit up and sent a good number of Hunters to the Morgue. And if it hadn't of been for Lydia, there was no telling how much worse off the guy would be at the moment. _Oh… That's gonna be ugly when Stiles finds out about those two._

Not that he was going to mention it as Lydia really should have said something to him despite how hectic things were these days. "Jesus… And this… Anuk-Ite thing?"

"Ancient Shape-Shifter from Native American lore. Apparently was trapped in the Ghost Riders' world and managed to escape." Peter explained.

"Finally got its ass roasted but good by Parrish and Halwyn though." Added in the Machete wielding kid.

Stiles sighed. "I'm, I'm sorry, but who the heck are you two?"

"Oh, I'm Jiang."

"And I'm Ellie. We're the last surviving members of the Ito Pack." Explained the girl sadly.

Causing Jiang to grip her hand in a show of support that she appreciated a great deal of as Stiles grew even more shocked. "Jeez, Satomi and… And the others like Brett?"

"All dead." Peter told him.

Stiles blew out a breath at that. "Damn. And I was kept out of all this just so I'd be safe?" He asked unhappily.

"Yep. Bad enough Melissa got hurt by those assholes. Thankfully she's not in the area anymore since Agent McCall got her out of town." Theo told him.

Jiang looked back at their recent pick up. "That guy's the reason we're even alive as it is."

Ellie shuddered at the mention of that near death experience and would always be grateful to that man for his timely interference. "I… I'm gonna have a long talk with Scott when I see him next."

But this did explain some stuff he'd over heard about a town being put on lock down however. Said town apparently being Beacon Hills and the electrified blockades made so much more sense now… Theo snorted at that. "Might be harder then you think as he's basically got a lot to do considering he's in charge of the war effort." An effort that was clearly wearing thin on the Alpha given the grays appearing in his hair.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at that but kept quiet as they rode on until they showed up at Eicen of all places. "Uhh… Why are we here?" Asked the FBI Cadet as they began to get out once past the gates.

And the place looked decidedly different too! Peter looked at him for a moment. "Cause, my boy, this is the headquarters of our fair Resistance."

"And thanks to a few very gifted types, we're able to be self-sustainable for the most part." Ellie told him as she, Jiang, and Theo grabbed the stuff they'd gotten from the store.

What used to be a large area for Eichen's needs, was now even larger with several fields for food to grow and for kids to play in as not everyone in town had fled due to their wanting to support the Supernatural. Though some had left to fight the good fight outside of it through awareness and interviews and the like. "And who is this?" Asked Quinn suspiciously as she came up to the returned group and grabbed one of the bags from Theo.

"This, my dear Quinn, would be Stiles Stilinski himself. Future FBI Agent in training." Peter told her as they walked towards the front doors while many looked their way.

"Oh, the Sheriff's son?"

"Correct."

"Oh, well… Better late then never I guess. Just try not to be too disappointed if a lot of people here act suspicious of you." She told Stiles who just stared at her for a moment.

"STILINSKI!" Yelled out the unmistakeable voice of Coach Finstock.

Causing Stiles to be even more surprised then before! "Coach!?"

"Damn right its Coach! About time you got your ass here!"

"Uhh, yeah, I uhh.. I have to agree with you on that."

Damn was this surreal! Not to mention even more concerning! "Come on, I'll take you to a room and then we can see if McCall has the time to talk with you." Offered the man surprisingly as the others walked on.

"You guys act like he's not gonna have time for that. We're best friends for cryin' out loud!"

"Yeah, well, he is runnin' a war effort after all. Doesn't leave you much time for socializin'." The man retorted as they walked.

Though what time the kid did have, he used it well on Tate and the others, along with phone calls to his mom. Stiles just sighed. "Right… Lead on."

 _Jeez… Gone awhile and things go to Hell._ He might not ever leave again. Or if he did, he'd force Scott and the others to go with him since it was probably way safer!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Since I couldn't remember the Blonde's name, I just went with Ellie since that's close to her actress' real name.**


	95. Allison's Jealousy

**Allison's Jealousy**

 **Disclaimer: Just a little thing set after season 2 and Boyd and Erica went back to Derek after Chris let them go.**

 **Summary: A photo Allison saw while away in France has had her both curious and jealous and seeks out Lydia for answers once she's back!**

* * *

For some time now, Allison Argent been curious and jealous over a picture she saw on Facebook while away in France. One that featured her friends, Derek, and several others she didn't know in a black and white picture on Facebook with the tagline 'Straight Outta Beacon Hills' and with the group in various poses. Curious because she wondered who some of the new people were, and jealous cause one of them was being hugged by Scott in a way that she wasn't liking. But despite that, she held back from doing anything since they weren't really supposed to interact while she was away in France. And she didn't want to seem like she was spying on him either if she called up Lydia to ask! But the night she finally got back to Beacon Hills and called up Lydia, Allison would finally get some answers. "So, there was another reason I wanted us to hang out." Announced the dark haired girl after eating a slice of Supreme Pizza.

Lydia looked at her. "Oh? You mean you needed a reason other then cause you missed me? If your looking to find a new boyfriend, I have to tell you my standards have gotten a little high when it comes to the boys here in town considering the ones we know." She told her best friend teasingly and gaining an eyeroll in return.

"No, no, I'm not looking for a new boyfriend. I'm actually wanting to know about an old one. Oh, and some of the people you and he are with in this." Allison replied in amusement while bringing out her phone and bringing up the picture she saved from Facebook those months ago and brought to Lydia's eyesight.

Who nodded in understanding after realizing where this was going. "Ohh, now I see. You're wanting to know about the girl he's hugging up with in that huh? I guess I would be curious too if I was you."

A guilty look crossed Allison's face. "Y-Yeah, I'm, I'm sorry."

Lydia merely waved it off. "Don't be. I'm just surprised you never said anything while you were gone."

"I… I didn't want to seem like I was spying or anything. Plus, there was the fact Scott and I weren't supposed to talk with one another while I was gone." Replied the Huntress with her head down.

"Well, that's understandable but I wouldn't have seen it as spying. And if you're worried he immediately went after her after you left, he didn't. Yes, Cora showed up a week after you left and turned out to be Derek's younger sister surprisingly enough, but nothing happened until mid-July."

Learning all that greatly surprised the jealous girl and made her feel a little relieved he hadn't immediately gone for this girl. Though she was honestly curious despite herself as to how Derek handled the fact Scott's now apparently with his little sister. The fact he even had another relative out there that wasn't Peter was also relieving and she had little doubt he felt even less lonely with her around. "That's… That's kind of relieving but not something I really like."

"Girl, that's completely understandable. You two had a thing, a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing and its expected you'd still have some feelings for the boy." Stated Lydia reasonably as Allison sniffled some.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to try and focus on something other then Scott. "O-Okay… So who are the others?"

Lydia proved what a good friend she was by letting the change of topic happen. "Well, the girl next to Stiles is Malia. She came with Cora from New York and get this, not only is she a cousin of the Hales, but she and Jackson are siblings too!" Informed the Redhead as that had definitely been a shock!

Allison was quite surprised by that and it showed on her face. "R-Really!?"

"Mm-hmm. Even Derek and Jackson didn't know until Malia had a flashback and things got all revealy like. And I can tell you one thing, those two really didn't approve of the fact she set her sights on Stiles after meeting him." But Lydia certainly approved for more reasons then one!

A giggle escaped the dark haired girl. "Yeah… I bet! I'm honestly surprised he let that happen though considering how over the Moon he's been where you're concerned."

Lydia smirked. "Let's just say she really didn't give him a choice. It might have helped I had a word or two with him myself over it."

"Oh, makes sense."

"Of course it does! Its me after all." Declared the Redhead and causing the two to giggle seconds later.

Once they got over their giggle fit, Allison pointed at the last three she didn't recognize and asked about them. "Oh, the one with the Machetes in his hands is Jiang, the Blonde next to him is Ellie, and the girl having a lovely conversation about a book with Peter and Jackson is Quinn. A trio of Omegas who showed up about two weeks after Cora and Malia did in search of a Pack. And they certainly found one."

"Oh wow. Wait… So does this mean Scott's no longer staying away?" Wondered Allison, which surprised her considering the differing views he had with Derek!

Lydia nodded. "Pretty much. He's basically second in command of the Pack too. Something Jackson didn't really necessarily care for at first but realized it was for the best."

"Really? That's kind of surprising."

"Mmm… Although it took Jiang knocking him on his ass and telling Jackson that Scott's actually got more respect in their world for what he's done since being Bitten then what he ever will."

"Scott's… Respected that much?" Asked Allison in surprise.

A nod came from her best friend. "When you pull one over Gerard Argent and live to tell about it, you tend to get known. Erm… Sorry."

"Don't be. Gerard was not a good man."

Bastard had forced her mom to kill herself instead of accepting the new change in her life! Along with manipulating her into doing some very unkind things to Derek's Packmates… Things she hoped like Hell she could find forgiveness from them for. Lydia, sensing her best friend's distress, reached over and hugged her. Surprising Allison in the process but feeling grateful as can be as well. "Thank you..." Whispered the girl.

Lydia smiled as she pulled back. "Anytime."

The Redhead then got serious. "So… What are you going to do now? About Scott, I mean."

Allison just blew out a breath. "I'm… I'm not sure. It, it hurts to know he's clearly moved on..."

"Understandable. But you too need to move on. But I think the only way you can do that is if you talk to him, sweetie."

Even if it did suck at first to do. A sniffle escaped Allison. "God, I think I'd rather try and get forgiveness from Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac first before even trying that." Breathed out the girl as her best friend placed a hand on her arm.

"And I'll be there with you for that too. But just don't put it off too long with him or it'll only get harder." Advised Lydia and gaining a nod from her best friend.

Even giving her a grateful look and another hug. "Alright, enough about Scott and the Pack, let's focus on our reunion." Declared the Redhead and gaining a watery chuckle from Allison.

"I can do that."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If I didn't have several other projects currently going, I would put this as its own thing as a story. Hopefully I did a good job conveying her feelings where Scott's concerned. R and R!**


	96. An Al Ghul In Beacon Hills Part 5

**An Al Ghul**

 **In Beacon Hills**

 **Part 5**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo! Apologies for lack of updates recently, been a bit busy and sidetracked by watching the From Dusk Till Dawn series again. This ignores the plot of 6A as well.**

 **Summary: Nyssa's happy return to her life in Beacon Hills is about to receive some unfortunate news from an old friend.**

* * *

Life for Nyssa Al Ghul-Stilinski had been fairly wonderful in her view. Especially after having finally returned to her home in Beacon Hills, California after so many years away from it thanks to her cruel father. Now admittedly, there had been some friction between her and her son Kameel, or Stiles, as he liked to be known as due to his anger and hurt over her having to leave them. And if it hadn't of been for his friends and his father locking her and Stiles in a room together to finally deal with his issues, things likely would have continued well on into April. That talk, along with her ending up saving his life from the mad man known as Peter Hale after his escape from Eichen, had massively improved things between mother and son. Something both Nyssa and her husband were massively happy about and so was Malia judging by her reactions. But the former Heir was about to receive some particularly unsettling news, and it would happen while folding clothes of all things. Something one probably wouldn't ever think of seeing her do! The ringing of her cell phone broke the peaceful tranquility in the Stilinski household, one that had been achieved thanks to a bit of music she'd begun to play.

Frowning to herself, she went for the cell and found herself smiling when she realized it was Laurel calling. "Surprising as it is to hear from you, Laurel, it is none the less, a welcome one." Greeted the woman after answering it.

" _Unfortunately, I'm about to ruin that._ " Came the grim and surprising voice of Oliver 'Green Arrow' Queen.

"Ol-Oliver? Why are you on Laurel's phone?"

A sigh could be heard from him and it began to make the former Heir a bit worried. " _Something… Something bad happened._ " Informed the man and her worry only increased because of it.

"Bad like what? Laurel is well, is she not?"

Cause God help the one who hurt her friend, for she would not be merciful. Another sigh could be heard from her 'Husband'. " _Quentin, he's… Nyssa, Quentin's dead._ "

Hearing that was like feeling an arrow go right through her as her eyes widened in shock at the unexpected news. "He's, he's what!?"

A deep shuddery breath could be heard from Oliver. " _There was a break out at Iron Heights last night… Quentin managed to get himself inside_ _and if he hadn't… Laurel wouldn't be alive right now._ _He, he used one of my own arrows to stab Quentin._ "

Tears began to well up in Nyssa's eyes, as while Quentin Lance could be something of a gruff man, he was none the less, someone she had come to care about. And it wasn't just because of the fact he is the father of two girls she has come to care a great deal about in different ways. She barely registered a faint thumping sound as she asked him who used one of his arrows to kill Quentin. " _I don't know if your father ever told you of him, but he's known as Damien Darhk. He, he used his magic to make the arrow go, go for him instead of Laurel._ " Oliver told her as tears began to fall down her face.

"He, he did. What… What I was told was nothing good." Nyssa replied as she cried in grief for Quentin. For the loss Laurel and Sara have been dealt with his death.

" _So far, I'd say that's a fair assessment. Look, Nyssa… I don't, I don't know if you can make it, especially for the funeral, but Laurel needs you._ "

"I can, I can be there within a day. What of Sara, does she know?"

" _Unfortunately, we haven't been able to get in touch. Whatever she's doing right now has made it impossible to reach her._ "

That didn't settle well with Nyssa at all and she wondered if it had anything to do with her new lot in life. But she would focus on that later. "I see. I'll see you soon." Replied Nyssa before hanging up and dropping the phone as she began to let out a loud cry of grief.

Not even realizing that the faint thump she heard before had been her falling down in her grief. The sight of her crying would be what Stiles would come home too and it shocked him to his core as he never thought he'd see such a thing from her. He rushed over to her and held on to his mother as she grievedand knew it couldn't be about his dad as he would have been called on the way home while Malia watched on, greatly unsure of what could or should be done. Some hours later would see Nyssa, Stiles, the Sheriff, and Malia at an airport in Star City, Washington as none of the three wanted her to deal with this on her own. John Diggle would even be the one to greet them. "Nyssa." Greeted the man.

"Mr. Diggle, is it just you?"

"Yeah, Oliver and Thea are with Laurel right now since neither thought it'd be a good idea to leave her on her own." Informed the Vet and gaining a nod of understanding from Nyssa.

"And Felicity?"

"Trying to do all she can to track down the son of a bitch that killed Lance."

"Damien Darhk will not make it an easy task to do, of that I can assure you." Though she would use any means to find him and take his head as a way to provide justice for the Lance family.

Dig looked grim at hearing that. "I was afraid of that. And if you don't mind my askin', who are the three with you?" As it was quite clear to him that they weren't just strangers.

"I'm Stiles, or Kameel as mom here likes to call me." Said the young man as he nodded in Nyssa's direction.

"I'm Sheriff Jameson Stilinski of Beacon Hills, California and Nyssa's husband. Unfortunately, I'm also this punk's father."

"HEY!"

Despite herself, Nyssa couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face over her husband's teasing of their son. Dig himself was shocked by what he had just learned. "And I'm Malia, Stiles' girlfriend. I also kinda really hate Math." Informed the Brunette helpfully.

"I… Well, I'm too stunned right now to even remember my own name." Muttered Dig as he hadn't been expecting this at all!

Nyssa couldn't help but smirk at that for a short time before growing serious. "Come, Mr. Diggle, let us journey to Laurel's and perhaps in doing so, you'll be able to remember your name in full. Afterwards, I shall join the hunt for Damien Darhk."

Her words snapped him out of his shock as he looked at her and the three that had come with her in concern. "You sure that's a good idea with your family here with you?" He asked as he they began to make their way out of the airport.

"Given what they've experienced back in Beacon Hills? I have every faith they will be able to handle themselves quite well." Nyssa told him firmly.

"I might even be able to find this Darhk guy too if there's anything of his I can use to track his scent with if you guys have anything." Spoke up Malia and gaining a strange look from Dig.

One that she noticed. "What? I'm part Coyote." Added the girl seconds later, not seeing a problem with him knowing since apparently a friend of his was killed by magic and all that.

"Right. I'll, I'll just leave that one alone for right now."

And that was probably better for his health too! Stiles just snickered at the man's reaction while his dad just rolled his eyes. A short time later saw the group arrive at Laurel's and a tearful reunion would be had between Nyssa and Laurel while her family, and Malia in her mind was very much family, watched on with saddened looks on their faces. "Damien Darhk will pay, Laurel, this I promise." Vowed Nyssa dangerously and no one present wanted to argue against that promise.

Especially Oliver as the man had truly gone too far this time around.


	97. Possession

**Possession**

 **Disclaimer: This one came to me after a recent re-watch of From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series and could easily fit in the 'True Alpha VS. Thunder Kitsune' 'Verse or another 'Verse of mine or a completely new TW story unrelated to those, albeit some changes may occur with the idea as needed. So we'll see what happens in the future.**

 **Summary: She's fierce, deadly, and quite possibly far worse then anything Scott and the Pack have faced. And its not just because of the fact she's inhabiting the dead body of a lost friend.**

* * *

"Really? Is that the best you morons can do against me? I am Ah-Uaynih, a Princess of Xibalba! And your pathetic attempts to stop me insults me greatly!" Declared Ah-Uaynih as she easily threw Derek Hale away from her and into a wall.

"Allison! You've, you've gotta fight this!" Called out Chris as he struggled to get up.

A cold, cruel laugh escaped the Xibalban Princess as she looked at the struggling man. "Your attempts to reach the original owner of this body won't work, Hunter." Sneered the white haired Xibalban.

Ah-Uaynih had come to the Earthly realm roughly 7 months ago thanks to a weak spot between Earth and Xibalba's dimensional barriers and had ended up possessing the dead body of one Allison Argent. Clawing her way to the surface hadn't been something she particularly enjoyed either but once she was free, the Xibalban had quietly spent her time familiarizing herself with the modern world. Even coming into contact with a group of Xibalba worshippers that helped her out in all she needed to learn when it came to the modern world. The fact there was few Culebras in the state of California annoyed her as she wouldn't have minded some playthings to keep her entertained but she did make due regardless. Annoyingly enough however, it seemed her possessing the body had also brought back the soul somehow. Or perhaps it was always there but unable to do anything. Regardless, she didn't know and didn't care as it was a nuisance she strongly disliked. But the girl who's body she took did give her a few wonderful ideas.

Such as going after her loved ones that she had left behind after being struck down by an Oni. Which Ah-Uaynih wouldn't mind having under her employ! And so she spent some time observing the so called McCall Pack. A pack that was made of mongrels and outcasts in her view and even toyed with their minds from time to time until she finally chose to reveal herself to the little fools and easily kicking their asses afterwards whilst they were having a party of some sort. A growl came a blue eyed girl who soon launched herself at Ah-Uaynih. "If you wish to end up dead for your efforts, mongrel, fine by me."

But instead of shoving her fist straight through the girl and out the other side, she merely sent her flying backwards with a strong punch. Causing the Xibalban to frown as she stared at her fist and then the blue eyed mongrel. "That was supposed to go through you." Informed the Princess annoyedly.

"Probably means you're fightin' the programmin' that was given to ya!" Stiles said as he cautiously came over to Malia's side and checked on her.

"Which means you can fight it, so fight back, Allison! Fight back and come back to us, your friends!" Implored Scott as he struggled to his feet and came slowly towards her with Kira close by.

The soul within tried to take control but Ah-Uaynih was stronger and forced it back into the depths within. She then gave off a chilly laugh. "You fools! There is no programming! Your precious Allison is in this body, but I am the one in control! Control I will never give up, especially when I find a way to pull her soul out so there is only me!"

Perhaps she'll even track down the legendary Ilhicamina and tear him apart for his actions against her fellow Xibalbans centuries ago. Amongst them being the Sun God known as Brasa. And of course, she couldn't forget about those so called 'Lords' who had the audacity to leave Xibalba and then commit heinous actions against Queen Amaru. But all in good time as rushing would not be wise when it comes to exacting vengeance for crimes against her people. Crimes that had certainly kept things in an uproar for many a century despite certain attempts. Scott made to try and say something, anything that would possibly help to bring his first love back to him and the others when she suddenly slammed her palm on the ground, sending out a shockwave that sent him, Kira, and the others flying in varying directions. Standing back up to her full height, Ah-Uaynih's lips formed a satisfied smirk. "Well, this was fun but now its getting boring. Adios for now." She told the group before walking off with a sway to her hips.

"That… Is definitely not Allison." Growled Derek while moving to check on an unconscious Braeden.

Chris closed his eyes with a worn out sigh, not liking this new wrinkle in his life one single bit. "Do you guys think Deaton might know something about this… This Xibalban stuff she kept talking about?" Wondered Kira with a groan as she sat up and gave Scott a concerned look.

"Only one way to find out." Muttered Lydia with her eyes clenched as her head was pounding after that last attack!

"Yeah, but after we've managed to finally get up and I don't about any of you, but gettin' up seems painful at the moment." Stiles said sarcastically where he lay.

Scott sighed as he stared at Chris. _Somehow, we'll get you back, Allison..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Leaving this vague in where its set exactly is kinda fun.**


	98. Trip To Riverdale

**Trip To Riverdale**

 **Disclaimer: Something I'd been meaning to write up but never got around to until now. Figured this would make for a fun crossover since Corrine's actress is on the Riverdale show.**

 **Summary: Thanks to Braeden's efforts, Malia's finally gonna get to have a long awaited confrontation with her mother.**

* * *

 **Riverdale, New York**

Thanks to the efforts of the Mercenary known as Braeden, whom the McCall Pack considered to be a good friend, Malia Elizabeth Tate finally knew where her mother was hiding out these days. And had been impatiently waiting for her chance to go and confront the woman for basically ruining her life at a young age. Part of the reason it had taken so long for Braeden to finally track down Corrine was on account of following the wrong person. Who'd been happily killing various targets and the like and then putting all the credit towards Corrine in an effort to put her in some hot water. A plan that ultimately failed thanks in part to some connections her mother apparently had, along with the fact Malia herself had helped put a stop to it with the help of the others. Life in Beacon Hills had been thankfully quiet since 2013 after Gerard and the Counselor, along with Anuk-Ite's threat had been defeated. Deucalion himself had taken Gerard's life while the good old Counselor had been committed to Eichen for life while her two young supporters had been sent to prison for their actions against kids in School and outside of it.

Malia and Scott had never gone beyond their one night stand but felt it had made them feel pretty closer to one another. Even essentially causing her to take on the spot of Scott's Second in Command much to Stiles' annoyance as he felt as long time best friend that he should have it. A line of thought that only thankfully lasted a very short time as he'd become a little focused on the fact Lydia and Jordan had been doing a few things behind his back. Something the Redhead had claimed wasn't the case since she also claimed she had told him flat out they were breaking up and Stiles had just went along with it. His defense being that he'd been a little too absorbed into what he'd been doing at the time to really understand it but she felt that wasn't her problem. Malia had finally gone off to Paris like she'd been wanting to do and stayed there for nearly a year before coming back home with a girlfriend named Sabine. A fact Mr. Tate had trouble accepting at first but eventually got over it as his daughter's happiness was what mattered the most to him. During her time away, Scott had met and fell for a girl named Sophia while at UC Davis while Stiles sometime after his discovery of Lydia and Jordan had a one night stand with Cora Hale.

Resulting in her getting pregnant and Derek trying to enforce a Shot-Gun Wedding of sorts to happen that both expecting parents had so far refused to have happen. As both wanted to see if they could even stand the other for long periods of time before doing something like Marriage. Their stance was something he eventually agreed too after some coercing from Braeden and Deaton to an extent. "So, you ready for this?" Asked Scott in Malia's direction as he, Mason, Malia, Quinn, and a Werebear named Platticus thanks to his parents being High when they had him stood outside of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe.

Sabine and the others had reluctantly stayed back in Beacon Hills. "As ready as I'll ever be." Replied Malia as she stared straight ahead at the Diner where her 'loving' mother apparently worked at these days.

Nodding his head, the group made their way inside with Malia leading the way and quickly finding themselves an empty booth to sit at. "Huh, you can smell the worry and tension in here." Noted Quinn as she looked around.

"Agreed. Something must have happened recently for those smells to be so strong." Added Platticus.

"This place looks like something you'd see in a movie. And that's pretty awesome." Mason remarked in awe and gaining looks from the others.

"What? I can't be the only one that thinks that."

Scott shook his head with a smile on his face. "Don't ever change, man." He told his friend with a chuckle.

A strikingly dark haired and beautiful woman then made an appearance at their table. "Hi there, and welcome to Pop's, what can I get for you guys?"

The group looked at one another and then gave Malia their attention as if to say the ball is in her court. Something she willingly took on as she looked up at her mother. "Uhh yeah, actually. You can get back the lives of the family you took from me, mom."

Corrine Hermione Lodge's eyes widened at that and tried not to appear worried. "I… I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." Replied the Brunette haired girl and her eyes then glowed blue for a brief moment.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I'm Malia, the daughter you tried to kill years ago but only succeeded in killing my adopted mom and sister."

The pen and pad her biological mother's hands dropped to the floor as Corrine looked at the girl in horror. "Oh, oh my God."

"A little late to be calling out to him, don't you think?" Asked Malia archly.

"I… I know this may sound screwed up, but can we please talk about this at another time?"

Malia scoffed while the others looked at the woman in disbelief. "Umm, how about Hell no? You took something from me and if you think for one second I'm gonna go with whatever you want, you're gonna have another thing comin' real quickly. And you won't like it." Replied Malia in a dangerous tone of voice that was starting to rise.

"I'd listen to her if I was you. Malia's not really the type to care about where a confrontation is happening." Scott supplied helpfully and even let his red eyes shine.

Causing Corrine to gulp a little nervously. "O-Okay, umm… Why don't, why don't I see about a break and you and I can talk privately, okay?"

"Don't be surprised if you end up painfully close to death as I'm doing all I can right now to NOT rip you apart in this diner."

Nodding quickly, Corrine went off to let Pop know she was taking a break to deal with an emergency that had cropped up. Thankfully, ol' Pop was an understanding kind of man and let her do what she needed to do. Though he couldn't deny feeling curious about the girl that followed her out of his diner while he went to go see what the girl's friends wanted to eat and drink. And once the two were out in the parking lot, Corrine immediately got down to business. "Okay… I know you are pissed as Hell with me and you'll never know how sorry I am about what I did that night..."

Hell, God knows the guilt had ate her up on the inside for a long, long time and still did to this day. Especially now when the daughter she thought to have killed was right in front of her. Malia's eyes shined an angry blue as she snarled at the woman. "Oh, you're sorry!? Well, that's sure as Hell not gonna bring back my adopted mom and little sister!"

"I, I know. God I know. I was, I was in such a bad place back then. So full of hate and anger at a lot of things that when I shot at the car you were in, I didn't even realize what I was doing until afterwards… And when that happened? It was like I woke up and the guilt hit me all at once as I had done something so horrible to you and your adopted family without meaning too!" Corrine told her oldest with a wavering voice as tears rolled down her face.

Malia began to breathe heavily, struggling to try and contain her inner rage. Inner rage she wanted to use to tear into this woman who had taken something so precious to her at such a young age. To hear her side of things and the horrible guilt she was left, it angered the Werecoyote a great deal more then what she'd already been. She didn't want to deal with someone feeling horribly guilty for actions they had comitted. No, what Malia wanted was to confront the one who'd taken her family from her and gain justice for them and for her. "If… If you want, you can, you can strike me right here and now. I won't stop you."

A growl came her way as her oldest clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white and blood could be seen dripping down. "M-Mom? What's going on?" Came the worried voice of Veronica Lodge.

Corrine's eyes widened as this was NOT what she wanted to have happen right now. Growling to herself, Malia slowly turned and saw a dark haired beautiful girl in a purple dress behind her. And with her, was several teens who were more then likely her friends. "Whoa, and I thought only you could look that angry." Remarked a teen with a beanie that strangely enough looked like a crown to a Redheaded teen.

"Did you just call the bitch behind me 'mom'?" Malia asked as a Blonde girl reprimanded the beanie crown wearing teen who apparently was known as 'Juggy'.

"Yes, I did." Replied the girl in a challenging tone.

A huff escaped the mystery girl as she turned her head to the side. "And all I came here to do was confront you, beat the Hell out of you, and maybe put you six feet under. Yet, I end up finding out I have a damn sister who apparently DIDN'T get the short end of the stick like I did. Fantastic." Snarled the girl angrily as the group of teens' eyes widened.

"Did… Did you just say Veronica's your sister?" Asked the Blonde in surprise.

"Mmm, that I did."

Malia then looked at the girl who is apparently her sister. "Hi there, little sister, name's Malia."

"I..."

Anything Veronica could have said was prevented from doing so as her apparent older sister she never had a freaking clue about suddenly turn around and punch her, their, mom, in the face! Instantly causing the woman to fall to the ground with a groan. "Damn that felt good!"

She then turned around to look at her sister. "And there's more where that came from, so if you know what's good for you, stay outta my way. But for now, I'm gonna go back into that diner where my friends are and let mom here be miserable about her guilt. As I've come to learn that that kind of thing is definitely one way to get your ass kicked." Informed the girl rather happily before walking off back into Pop's.

"Oh, Malia. I'm so sorry!" Whispered Corrine tearfully as Veronica and her friends stood where they were in shock and confusion.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, Helluva reunion there huh!?**


	99. Saving The Hales

**Saving The Hales**

 **Disclaimer: Loosely based on a prompt sent my way from orionastro about Stiles and the Hales.**

 **Summary: Thanks to an Angel from on High, Stiles has the opportunity to change a pivotal moment in History.**

* * *

When a legitimate Angel from Heaven came to him in the form of Allison Argent herself came to him two weeks after he'd personally put a bullet in Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe's heads for murdering all he knew and loved in their mad quest for Genocide of all things Supernatural related, the last living member of the McCall Pack had honestly thought his grief had finally caused him to crack. But Allison had been quick to provide him with definite proof it was her and why she had been granted the rank of an Angel. Something that had made him fall to his knees as he cried harder then ever once the proof had been shown to him. And once he had gotten a hold of himself while Allison held him as he cried, he asked why Scott, Malia, or anyone else hadn't been sent before quickly telling her he was still none the less grateful to see her again. His Heavenly Angelic friend would tell him that it was felt he wouldn't quite be as willing to listen to anyone else but her considering the massive amounts of survivor's guilt and loss he felt over the deaths of his loved ones. Despite himself, he thought it made sense.

Even if he wanted more then anything to see Scott, Malia's lovely self, his dad, Lydia, or one of the others. Allison would then go on to explain why she was there. To present him the chance to go back in time to the night of the Hale Fire and change History by doing so. However he did so was entirely his choice and Stiles, knowing just how wild and unbelievable the Supernatural could be, had no trouble believing that he could be sent back in time. Especially when backed by Angelic beings since they had some considerable power of their own thanks to God's doing. A God he wasn't necessarily entirely sure he believed in anymore due to all he lost. Such as the child his beautiful Malia had been pregnant with at the time of her death. Something Tamora had been more then willing to gloat about to his face and gaining a broken nose in return. And later, a bullet to the head once he'd gotten free thanks to one of the few Supernatural Supporters who'd still been alive at the time. The offer was one Stiles quickly took Allison up on as he hadn't had anything else for him in this timeline.

His old friend would give him a small smile and even hug him and wish him luck before initiating the trip back in time. Now Stiles wasn't sure what would happen once he achieved his goals, but he honestly didn't care as this was far more important then what would happen to him. And once he was there at the burning Hale home, he quickly put bullets in the heads of Reddick, Unger, and Kate herself before destroying the Mountain Ash circle. He then made his way to where he needed to be and after some yelling on his part to let the Hales on the otherside of the basement door know he was there, quickly took care of the problem in front of him. "Come on! We gotta get you outta here!" He told them urgently and they weren't going to argue!

Well, except perhaps for Peter anyway. "Who, who are you!?" Asked the man who once upon a time had Bit Scott McCall in another time.

"The guy savin' your ass, okay? So let's get goin' before we're all burned to death!"

Deciding that living was better then dying by way of burning, Peter quickly hauled ass from the burning house and Stiles followed him out. To where a frowning Talia was looking down at the dead form of Kate Argent. "Yeah, probably not a sight you wanted to see, but she and two of her friends were responsible for what's goin' on with your house right now."

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!"

"So you've said, many times, Peter. But now is not the time." Talia Hale told her brother sternly as her eyes flashed red.

He nodded obediently as now definitely wasn't the time. Talia then turned her attention to their mysterious savior. "May I ask who you are?"

"Probably best you don't know who I am. I'm not exactly from around here."

"Alien?" Asked a young Cora Hale timidly, causing him to grin at her in amusement.

"Nah, I'm like Cable and Bishop from the X-Men."

"Who?" Wondered little Cora, along with her fellow young family members.

"You expect us to believe you're a time traveler?" Peter asked skeptically.

Stiles just shrugged. "Whether or not you believe me is up to you. I was given the chance to come back and do this and change my future. Simple as that."

Talia just sighed. "Gerard will be furious over this and retaliate."

Granted, she just may retaliate first as this could not be ignored. "Nah, don't worry about him. That's bein' handled." Stiles told her with a shake of the head.

As a few items on Kate's person would be quite handy in ensuring Gerard would NOT be a problem. The sounds of sirens could soon be heard in the distance, Derek and Laura amongst the sirens as they hurried home after feeling the fears of their family through their Pack Bond. "Mister, you're going invisible." Spoke up a little boy as he pointed at the older man's chest.

Causing Stiles to look down at his chest in surprise. "Huh. How about that."

"Normally, one would be more concerned about the fact they are disappearing." Peter told him while Talia agreed.

He just shrugged in return. "Not me as Sci-Fi has told me that something like this is bound to happen if you change a significant event in History. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to go to the Afterlife or some such."

Which would be seriously nice as it would allow him to be with his loved ones once again. "Thank you, young man, for saving our lives even though you did not have too." Talia told him sadly but gratefully.

Stiles just smiled at her. "Think nothin' of it, ma'am. Besides, it was nice to meet you when all I've known is stories of you from Derek, Cora, and even Peter here."

Cora looked rather surprised by what she'd heard, along with Peter and Talia. "Oh, hey, Cora, do me a favor wouldja?"

"Sure, mister!"

"I know you go to Beacon Grade School so if you could, meet and be-friend Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Two of the greatest friends ever that I'm sure you'll really like."

"Okay!" Heck, she was kinda familiar with those two anyway!

He then turned his attention to Talia. "I don't know if you know this, but Malia's alive."

"She's what!?" Asked the paling woman.

"Yeah, just stuck as a Coyote so if you could bring her home once things are back to normal for you guys, that'd be great as she doesn't deserve to be stuck like that. Nor does Mr. Tate deserve to be without his little girl."

"I… I see." Oh yes, she would go in search of her Niece as soon as possible while ignoring the curious looks from Peter and the others.

Stiles gave a satisfied nod in her direction before giving a very serious look to Peter. "The Power of your family is in the rightful hands of Talia and Laura, Peter. Remember that."

A grimace came from the older man while Talia glared at him. "Fine." Conceded the man.

Perhaps one day he could find a way to achieve the vaunted rank of Alpha in another way. Nodding in satisfaction once again, Stiles let out a sigh as he noticed he was almost gone. "Well… Guess this is it."

And with that, he was gone. Thanks to Heavenly interference, History had been changed and Gerard Argent would end up in a Maximum Security Prison cell for the rest of his life for many of his crimes and his attempted murder of the Hale family. Cora would indeed start hanging around Scott and Stiles and become great friends in the process. And thanks to his information about Malia, Talia would be able to bring her home and even re-unite her with Mr. Tate once things had settled down in the aftermath of the fire. Little Malia would even later on become fast friends with Scott and Stiles much like Cora had done. Even considering Harley to be her best friend and often hanging about with Greenburg much to Coach Finstock's annoyance. The Argents, knowing just how un-welcome they were in Beacon Hills, would never move to the area. Thusly, preventing Scott and Allison from ever meeting. But fate would have it that she would eventually meet and fall in love with a young teen Wolf and help change the ways of her family.

Talia would also be the one to give Scott the Bite after a particularly nasty Asthma attack that left him in the Hospital for several days. And through her guidance, along with Deaton's, Scott would grow to become a wise Werewolf that many would respect. Even achieving the vaunted rank of True Alpha at the age of 21 during the time the Darach and the Alpha Pack had been running around. His first great love would be one Sydney Watson, an aspiring news journalist until their interests took them on different paths. He'd have several relationships after, among those being Lydia Martin, whom thanks to Cora and Malia, had stopped hiding who she really was and became a much better person for it. Cora would be another Scott would have a relationship with and sometime after he turned 23, would meet and fall heavily for one Kira Yukimura. Who would end up being his second great love and the woman he'd be happily married to for many a year to come. And as these events occurred in a new and much better timeline that didn't involve crazed Alphas with a vendetta against the Argents, a Kanima, though Matt Daehler would be an issue to deal with, a Deadpool, The Beast thanks to Heavenly influence there, and a War, the Stiles from the future would watch it all happen from Heaven while holding the hand of his and Malia's daughter as she and the others surrounded him.

Each of them smiling happily over the changed events. Especially the fact that Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were having far better lives in the new timeline with Talia as their Alpha. "Thank you and Him, for givin' me the chance to do this, Allison."

"His and my absolute pleasure, Stiles." Allison told him with a happy smile.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: orionastro, hope this was to your liking! Now, time for me to get in bed!**


	100. Watch The Past, Save The Future

**Watch The Past,**

 **Save The Future**

 **Disclaimer: In celebration of the 100th chapter of Wolfish Possibilities, I'm gonna do up this fairly long special cast watch the show's first episode chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Summary: The past is brought to the future to watch the events to come in the hopes of saving and changing the future to something better.**

* * *

In a futuristic room some 50 years after 2011 saw the likes of Alan Deaton, Derek Hale, Melissa McCall, Agent Rafael McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, the family known as the Yukimuras, Isaac Lahey, Danny Mahealani, the disheveled pair of Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore, along with Allison and Chris Argent and several others appear within it in a blinding flash of light. Years of habit saw Chris immediately going for his gun, only to realize it wasn't there much to his dislike. "Okay, what the Hell just happened?" Demanded to know Agent McCall as he'd been in the middle of writing up a report on his latest case.

"Your guess is as good as ours is, Raf." Melissa told him with a shake of the head.

"Just for the record, I had _nothing_ to do with this. Nothing." Declared a worried Isaac.

Melissa, Natalie Martin, Kira Yukimura and her parents, along with Deaton and the Sheriff shot him strange looks mixed with concern. "Not to worry, Isaac, none of us have any intention of blaming you whatsoever." Assured the kindly Vet and making the young teen Wolf a little less worried.

"Good, good to know."

"It worries me that that's your first thing you think to say." Murmured Natalie worriedly and not liking the flinch the young man did in response as that to her meant nothing good.

Derek takes a few steps and places a hand on his young Beta's shoulder to provide him comfort, an act that thankfully works to some degree as Kira's mother, Noshiko, comes up to an older woman who'd been mostly quiet. "Satomi, my old friend, wonderful to see you again." Declared the woman happily.

Satomi raised an eyebrow at her while smiling. "Well, we aren't being held against our wills or fighting for our lives, so yes, yes it is wonderful to see you again."

Chuckling, the two bowed to one another before hugging while leaving Kira quite confused as she had never seen or heard of this woman her mother seemed so friendly with before. Just then, a bluish Jeep appeared and it looked to have gone through a forest thanks to all the leaves and limbs covering it. Two boys could even be seen and screaming their heads off as the Jeep went by everyone until it ended up hitting a barrier of some kind that wasn't there before and forcing them to stop. Earning loud groans in the process from the two. "And I had wondered where those two were." Muttered Noah Stilinski aloud while feeling concerned over the appearance of his son's Jeep!

"Ask and ye shall receive." Danny said sagely.

They all watched as the two got out of the Jeep. "I don't know what the Hell just happened, but I do know I don't ever want to get chased by that thing again!" Declared Stiles adamantly.

"Same here, man. That thing was freaky."

Not to mention it smelled like death! The dark haired teen known as Scott McCall then froze when he saw the others, especially Allison. And for Kira, she couldn't help but find the guy to be rather cute looking. Allison could only stare at him as it'd been a month since she last saw him after leaving for France a month before school ended. "Uhh, can someone tell me where I am? As last I knew, I was in the Middle East and if they can't find me, I'll be declared AWOL and that's not good." Came the voice of a man in a US military outfit and gaining everyone's attention.

Lydia however, couldn't help but like what she saw of the man and spoke. "I wish we could tell you mister?"

"Parrish, Jordan Parrish. And really? That's a little unsettling..."

A frown could be seen on Jackson's face but for the time being he kept quiet so trouble wouldn't start. "I know I probably don't wanna know, but I'm gonna ask anyway, what the heck happened to the two of you?" Wondered the Sheriff curiously.

"We were just out in the woods, minding our own business."

"Scott was moping and nearly driving me crazy with whether or not he should call or text Allison."

"Yes, thank you for sharing that, Stiles."

"No problem buddy."

Looks of amusement could be seen on everyone's faces aside from Kira as her sudden crush on the one known as Scott deflated some at the fact he was apparently into the long dark haired girl in the room with her and the others. Allison herself however was a little flattered and trying to ignore the Butterflies she was feeling at what she'd heard. "Anyways..." Scott said while glaring lightly at his grinning best friend.

"This thing with bones on it came from out of nowhere and came after us."

"And so we hauled ass and my Jeep is seriously gonna need to be taken to a repair shop now."

Chris' eyes widened. "You said it had bones on it? Like it was wearing them as armor?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess." Replied a confused Scott.

If anything, his ex's dad looked grimmer. "A Berserker."

"If one is truly in the area, great caution must be had until it is gone." Declared the woman known as Satomi while the little Blonde with her seemed rather frightened now instead of alarmed.

"Okay, someone wanna tell me what the Hell a Berserker is?" Questioned Noah in annoyance.

"Ancient Norse Warriors who wore animal bones like the ones from Bears for example and were generally unstoppable as they killed anything in their path."

Everyone present found themselves turning to Lydia who looked a bit defensive. "What!? I read!"

"Having knowledge on hand is always handy." Remarked Ken approvingly.

"Too true, Mr. Yukimura, too true." Came a voice that sounded like Stiles' but somehow older.

Causing the group to turn towards the source of it and going wide eyed at the sight of a much older looking and rather thin Stiles! One who was holding on to a thick staff. "Dude, you're an old me! How's that possible!?"

"Well, you are 50 years in the future after all. That's why its possible."

"50 YEARS!?" Came the unified shout from everyone.

The loud shouting made the older Stiles wince. "Easy now! My ears are sensitive in my old age!"

It was then that young Stiles noticed something on his older self's hand that had been holding the staff. "Dude, you're married!? So the Plan worked then?"

A snort was his answer. "Hah! What a fool I was at our age. No, the Plan never worked as I found something much, much better." Informed the old man.

Which really didn't compute for Stiles at all! "Aww, thanks babe, you know just what to say to make a girl feel good about herself." Came the voice of a stunning Brunette with her hair in a ponytail.

"I've had years to get it right after all."

Smiling at him, she then turned her attention to one particular person in the room. "Hi, daddy." She said softly.

Causing one Henry Tate to narrow his eyes. "And who the Hell are you?"

"Malia."

"N-No, that, that can't be true!"

"It is, daddy, I swear to you. In October of the year 2011, Scott McCall and his friends finally found me in the woods thanks to Sheriff Stilinski asking Scott and Stiles to look into whether or not I was alive. Well, they found me, but I wasn't too happy about it. But I am really and truly your little girl."

An old man then appeared and Noshiko's eyes widened as he handed the one known as Malia an old doll. One that made Henry's eyes widen at the sight of it. Malia then stepped forward after taking the doll. "This was my sister's until we were taken from you."

He gently took it from her as his eyes welled up with tears and unable to stop himself, the man hugged his not so little girl tightly to himself. Jackson looked away, feeling uncomfortable at the sight before him while the others watched on in amazement at the heartfelt reunion. It'd be then that three more figures would appear in a flash of light, breaking the moment. "Derek!?"

"Erica!? Boyd!?"

"Big brother!?"

"Cora!?"

Another heartfelt moment would be seen as Derek Hale and the three newcomers would hug it out, Isaac even joining in and it was easy to see that the three had clearly seen better days. Crying was even heard too as Noshiko came up on the second old man's side. "Surprising to see you here of all places, Roku-ji."

"Yes, well, here for very important reason, Noshiko-Chan."

"Important enough to break the laws of time?"

"Hai."

"I see..." Murmured the woman with a worried frown on her face.

As it must be truly serious if her old friend was willing to break the laws of time that he had to obey thanks to his unique Kitsune gifts! As Derek and his Pack had their moment and an explanation on Cora's part, a moment Jackson kept well out of as well, a shocked Stiles would still be staring at his older self. "Dude… How, how could you go against the Plan!?"

"Cause, the Plan was stupid and what I found with Malia was far, far better."

"Love you too, Meic!"

"Do I need to have a word with him?" Questioned Henry without meaning too. And wondering how the Hell his little girl still looked so young in comparison to her husband!

Malia chuckled. "No, daddy, you already gave him one a long time ago so its all good."

"I did?"

"Mm-hmm. Even involved a mention of your guns too."

The man smiled at that while young Stiles just gaped, wondering how the Hell this ended up happening. "Anyway, Roku and I brought you here to the future for a reason. A very important reason, one that might even involve Peas for that matter."

"No, Stiles-San, that is just you who cares about the Peas."

"Oh, right." Granted, his mind made him doubt that but now wasn't the time to say anything.

His mention of Peas had those from the past looking at him with doubtful expressions. "As my friend here was saying, we brought you here so that you could see certain things in the hope that by seeing these events, you can change them when you go back. And by doing so, change the future for the better."

"That could cause a paradox." Stated Lydia with raised eyebrows before she could really even stop herself.

"With this, Martin-Sama, I am certain it will not."

Old Man Stiles picked up from there. "What you'll see will explain some things that you might have been curious about, some will make you happy, some will disturb you, be heartbreaking, and absolutely furious over. We will be showing you roughly 3 years worth of events starting from the night before the second semester of Sophomore year of high school for Scott and I."

"You really expect us all to believe this?" Questioned Agent McCall in disbelief.

"Yes, yes we do. Because these events eventually led to years of distrust that was taken advantage of and war because of that that has left myself, Malia, someone named Hayden, an older Kira who strongly thinks we're idiots for tryin' this, and Roku here as the only members of the McCall Pack still alive. Mmm… Peas and Yogurt…."

The grim seriousness of his voice left many present highly worried, Scott especially considering he apparently wasn't alive by this point in time! "So if you'll follow us into the next room, we can begin the viewing. And McCall-Sama, it is an honor to meet you." Declared Roku-ji as he came up to Scott and to the young man's surprise, bowed to him.

Making for quite the shocked reactions from everyone else. "I… Uhh… Thanks?" Did he bow too?

Roku-ji went back to his full height and just smiled. "It is I who is thankful. Before your death, you were legend among our people. Never wavering despite each threat that came, being true of heart, and someone many cared for until older self's death against many odds."

Well, Scott wasn't quite sure what to think of that! "You're, you're Scott McCall?" Asked Cora Hale in surprise.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"You're the one Deucalion is after."

"Who?"

"The man who kidnapped not only me, but Erica and Boyd..."

"And you'll all get to see old man Deuc soon enough once we begin the viewing of the past." Malia jumped in kindly.

"And we… What, all play some kinda part in this?" Questioned Jordan Parrish curiously.

Malia nodded and then turned her attention towards an African American woman and two kids. "Even the three of you. Though its our hope that with a better understanding of things, you three won't go down the dark paths you did."

"We… We went down dark paths?" Questioned Tamora Monroe disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Let's just say Gerard Argent played on certain fears of yours and in turn, you became twisted. Which made Nolan and Gabe here twisted."

Now hearing that bit of news certainly didn't appeal to the three a great deal. Roku-ji then ushered the large group into another room where several chairs, couches, a remote control, an entertainment set up was at. "Take your seats my friends. We will watch 3 sets of memories and if you wish to continue afterwards, we will go from there. Or you may rest, the choice is yours."

"Can… Can we freshen up? We've been stuck in a vault for way too long now." Erica said nervously.

The old man smiled kindly at her. "Of course, the three of you may use this room near me to do so."

"Thank you." The trio told him at once in a soft voice and went into the room to do as needed.

Though it would take them each a bit of time as they needed to release a little more of their feelings and once they were ready, would make their way out of the room looking much better. The trio would sit with Derek and Isaac since none of them wanted to be without contact with one another. "I gotta admit, I'm a little disturbed where you three kids are concerned." Agent McCall muttered aloud to Cora, Erica, and Boyd.

"You bein' here disturbs me as it is. More so then the Plan goin' out the window."

"Yes, thank you, Stiles, for that wonderful bit of input."

"Oh, you're quite welcome." Stiles told him with a shit eating grin on his face that made the man just sigh while Scott grinned in amusement and satisfaction at seeing the man who he hadn't seen in years get so annoyed by his best friend.

Feeling it to be absolutely perfect considering his dear old dad hadn't been in his life in such a long time. Allison and her father set a short distance away from where Scott, his mother, and Stiles sat and Scott kind of was disappointed by it but understanding. Kira and her family, along with Satomi and several of her Betas who were with her, chose to sit near where the Martins, Danny, and Jackson were. The Sheriff would choose to sit near his son while Parrish and Agent McCall chose to sit with Tamora and the two boys. And they were the furthest from the main group. Malia and her dad sat near Scott while Old Man Stiles left the room as it was time for some dinner while Roku-ji pressed play and it wasn't long before the 'show' began.

 _ **Cops and barking dogs could be seen and heard in a dark forest, clearly looking for something or someone until the scene shifted to a familiar 2 story house.**_

"Hey! That's Scott and I's house!"

"And what a lovely house it is." Declared Stiles with a nod and a grin and gaining eyerolls for it.

Scott however, narrowed his eyes as he had a feeling this is the night he got Bit and would be proven right when he saw himself exercising and doing maintenance work on a Crosse. His shirtless self making Kira blush some as she hadn't been expecting this! Even Lydia could appreciate what she was seeing, along with Cora, Allison, and Erica.

 _ **Once he'd wiped off his steamed up mirror, Scott took a look at himself but it didn't last long as a noise caught his attention. Frowning to himself and even checking his bedroom window to only find nothing, he quickly got dressed and grabbed his mother's baseball bat and went to check out where the noise could be coming from.**_

"Hmm… Could use some dramatic music or some such." Remarked Isaac thoughtfully and gaining nods of agreement and chuckles.

 _ **The onscreen Scott is soon seen cautiously stepping on to the front porch, nervously touching his bat in case of anything and once he went to the edge of his porch, he'd nearly have a heart attack! Soon, both he and the visitor are screaming at one another until Scott finally realizes its his best friend, Stiles Stilinski thanks to the teen's efforts to prevent him from hitting him with the bat. "Stiles, what the Hell are you doing!?" Asked the mildly freaked out teen as he put his bat down.**_

"Apparently being a late night creeper." Remarked Erica and Cora would nod in heavy agreement.

"Hey! I was not bein' a late night creeper!"

"Then what do you call it?" Asked the Blonde challengingly.

"Uhh… Me makin' a unique entrance?"

This got him looks that made him huff. Especially when his dad spoke! "Yeah, heart attack unique alright."

Something Scott and his mom could agree on! _**"You weren't answering your phone!" Declared the on screen Stiles a bit breathlessly. As he's still hanging upside down, he takes a moment to focus on the baseball bat in his best friend's hands.**_

" _ **Why do you have a bat?" His question has Scott looking at the bat in his hands for a brief moment, as if he was in disbelief he was even holding it to begin with and then looks at Stiles. "I thought you were a predator." He told him while taking a hand off the bat.**_

Sounds of amusement could be heard from those in the room, even those who'd just been in Hell. "And this, comin' from the guy who willingly took on the Kanima." Muttered Isaac with a shake of the head and not noticing the flinch Jackson had to that.

Scott flushed. "Well, that… That was before all that happened."

Before he found out about Werewolves and the like really being real… And the horrors that came with it on occasion. Both Noshiko and Satomi frowned at the mention of the Kanima as one of those was never a good thing. "So the rumors of a Kanima in the area were true then." Remarked Satomi.

"Yep. Definitely didn't make life easy for awhile." Isaac told the older woman.

"I can imagine as Kanimas are notoriously difficult."

Those not in the know wondered just what the Hell a Kanima was and Natalie would be the one to ask. "All in due time, Martin-Sama. I can assure you of that." Informed Roku-ji while giving a subtle look towards Jackson.

Who was staring at the screen steadfastly. _**Stiles looks at his best friend with a flabbergasted expression. "A Pre-?" Scoffs the teen incredulously before getting things back on track.**_

" _ **Look, look I know its late, but you gotta hear this." Insists the buzz cut teen as he let his arms hang down, the motion making him sway.**_

" _ **I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police."**_

 _ **Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "For what?"**_

" _ **Two joggers found a dead body in the woods." Answered the teen nonchalantly before flipping himself off the house.**_

Noah narrowed his eyes at his son while Derek grimaced as he knew exactly what body was being discussed. "Good to know you apparently listen in on calls you shouldn't be listening in on."

"Well… Not the boring ones."

"And how, young man, do you know which are boring and which are not?" Questioned Noshiko before she could really stop herself.

"Uhh… A lot of trial and error?"

Noshiko raised an eyebrow at him in slight amusement while Noah continued to stare at his son. Who fidgeted over the act. "Can… Can we please get back to watchin' the thing?"

"Fine, but we will be having a long conversation later."

 _Oh boy, I just bet we will…_

 _ **Scott leans forward as Stiles drops to the ground and asks: "A dead body?"**_

 _ **Stiles is seen making a face as he places his hands on the porch railing. "No, a body of water." He said with feigned seriousness.**_

A red faced Scott studiously ignored some of the snickers in the room. _**The feigned seriousness is replaced by a look of scathing disdain. "Yes, dumbass, a dead body." And then scrambles on to the porch.**_

" _ **You mean like murdered?" Came the question from Scott, feeling a bit morbidly curious.**_

" _ **Nobody knows yet." Answers the buzz cut teen with a sigh.**_

" _ **But just that it was a girl, probably in her late twenties."**_

"Laura..." Came Derek's pained voice and causing Cora to shed a tear.

Everyone present could hear the pain in his voice and knew this was not going to be easy. The pained Alpha felt his Pack's touches on him and appreciated their attempted acts of comfort. _**Finding himself unusually perceptive, Scott asks a question: "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"**_

 _ **Stiles began to bounce excitedly. "That's the best part, they only found ha-lf." And with how he had worded it, he knew then and there it would gain Scott's interest.**_

" _ **We're going."**_

"Is anyone else remotely disturbed by this?" Asked a mostly silent Danny.

A chorus of agreements could be heard while Noah had once again narrowed his eyes at his son. "I honestly wish I hadn't gone out there that night with him. Cause now I have enough nightmares about being burned alive to last me a life time. Not to mention the other things I tend to have nightmares about." Scott grumbled and Derek grimaced at the reminder of what his Uncle had done to Scott in that locker room.

His words had quite a few looking his way, wondering how he had ended up getting a nightmare like that and wondering if they wanted to know what the others were. "I never knew..." Murmured Allison lowly but Scott was still able to hear her.

Allowing for him to turn and look towards her. "That's cause I didn't want you or anyone else to know."

"I know this probably won't be accepted by you from me, son, but you should talk about it with someone before it eats you alive.

As expected, the good Agent's words were ignored. Or at least so he thought anyway as Scott would actually consider the idea. _**A short time later sees the boys arrive at the forest where a sign that says 'Beacon Hills Preserve' with the wording 'Do Not Enter' underneath it. "We're seriously doing this?" Asked the shaggy haired Scott as he came around the Jeep and to his best friend, who was currently fiddling with a flashlight.**_

 _ **Stiles then pats him on the shoulder. "Well, you are the one who's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town."**_

"Something I will never, and I mean never do again."

"Oh come on, you know you'd miss it."

"Yeah, cause being shot at, stabbed, and other things is a real fun time."

"And now I'm really getting worried." Muttered Rafael and he wasn't the only one!

Boyd, unable to stop himself, would ask a question on his mind. "Out of curiousity, what were the other things?" Why oh why did he want to know!?

Since it was beyond him! "Uhh… Been hit with a vehicle, nearly smashed by two, had the fear of sharpened but short number 2 pencils put into me by Allison's mom." Here he shuddered at that reminder and not thinking of what that would probably do to Allison who was looking a bit saddened at the loss of her mother.

And feeling her dad's hand on her's shortly after. "And last but not least, had a Vaporizer used on me."

"Wolfsbane?" Wondered Cora as that was the only thing she could think of that would be effectively used for with a Vaporizer.

"Yep. Not sure what kind it was but she said it was her favorite."

Chris grimaced as he knew exactly who the kid was talking about. Kira, her dad, Derek's Pack, Mrs. Martin, Satomi's Betas, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, and his parents were all pretty horrified by what they had learned. "I want names."

"Well, since this is supposed to show a lot, I'm sure you'll be finding out soon enough so me saying names would be pointless right now."

"I see."

 _ **Soon, they make their way past the sign and its warning, eager to find a body in the woods. "You know, I, I was trying to to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Stalled Scott as he raised his arms.**_

" _ **Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles shoots back, trudging through the leaf covered forest with determination.**_

" _ **No; Because, I'm playing this year." Says an insistent Scott as he stumbles along the leafy ground. "In fact, I'm making First Line."**_

Rafael shoots his son a look. "And did we forget the fact we're an Asthmatic?" Asks the man in worry and annoyance while surprising Allison as she hadn't known that!

"No, I didn't forget. I was just tired of sitting on the sidelines is all and wanted to do something about it." Came the stiff reply.

"And boy did you ever." Remarked Isaac.

Lydia nodded in agreement. "I'll say." She said praisingly.

 _ **Stiles is then heard being a bit mocking towards his best friend's intentions and then added some more, "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."**_

Oh how Erica wanted to say something that would have been unkind but kept it in. _**A forced laugh is heard from Scott before he asks a question. "Just out of curiosity, which… Uhh, which half of the body are we looking for?" His question makes his best friend pause for a moment in thoughtfulness.**_

" _ **Huh, I hadn't even thought about that." The laugh he does after has a waver to it that can be heard.**_

"Going into the unknown without a full plan can be always be potentially hazardous to one's health." Ken said sagely.

Satomi gave an approving look towards the man. "I like this one, Noshiko, wise beyond his years."

"Thank you, Satomi, your kind words are appreciated."

"What my wife said."

 _ **Scott is seen smiling at his best friend, having apparently expected that sort of thing judging by the look on his face and then looks up at the sky while feeling exasperated with the situation. Shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets, he continues on. "And uhh… what if whoever killed the body is still out there?"**_

A snort could be heard coming from Isaac. "Well, its plain to see the plan to take down Gerard didn't have any input from Stiles."

"Nope, all me and Deaton." Says Scott a little smugly, knowing it'd irk his best friend.

"So the rumors are true then, an Omega did somehow bring down Gerard Argent."

"Yep."

"Impressive young man, I am sure you will make a fine Alpha one day with such planning skills."

Despite the high praise from the older woman, the thought of being an Alpha bothered Scott a great deal. "Sorry, but after Peter and even Derek, I think I'd prefer never being an Alpha."

Cora almost protested but Derek shook his head at her, knowing the words towards him to be true and accepting it. As he hadn't been the best Alpha or teacher for that matter. "Hmm… Understandable, but perhaps exposure to an Alpha who has a more peaceful way of thinking could be beneficial."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Dude, you are my new hero." Declared a teen who'd come with Satomi in awe.

Those words unexpectedly made Scott blush some while those not in the loop wanted to know what the heck they were talking about! "All in due time, folks, all in due time." Assured Malia once she caught a few of the curious looks mixed with annoyance over not being in the loop.

 _ **Stiles tilts his head to the side and concedes the point. "Also something I didn't think about." Admits the teen and blows out a breath. The two then started to climb a hill and Scott's breath leaves him as his Asthma begins to act up.**_

The sight of her ex breathing hard paints an ugly picture in Allison's mind of what could have been that day during her birthday. And its enough to make her want to slap Scott on the side of his head due to the what ifs she thought of! _**"Its... Comforting to know you've… Planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Gasped out Scott.**_

" _ **I know!" Replied Stiles breathlessly, heaving himself up the hill**_ _ **as Scott's breath began to quicken.**_

" _ **Maybe the… uhh-" Began Scott before having to lean against a tree, gasping as he went for his inhaler. "The severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Asks the teen as he gasps squeakily before shaking his inhaler and then using it.**_

"Or, I don't know, not traipsing about in the woods at night!" Yelled Rafael unhappily.

But to his annoyance, he was ignored and he disliked it a great deal, even shooting Melissa a look. "Hey, I'm not saying I don't agree as I do. Besides, you never know what might be out there."

And considering what she knew now, the nurse and mother wasn't sure she wanted to know if there was more then just Werewolves, Hunters, and Kanimas! _**The boys soon end up behind a tree root and watch as the police go through the area while Stiles makes sure to turn the flashlight off and seconds later grins and gets to his feet while urging Scott to come on. This understandably has Scott a bit worried and using his inhaler once more and trying and failing to catch up to his best friend. Soon, he ends up alone and Stiles turns around to look for him as he know he's heard his best friend calling out to him.**_

"Is this when…?" Asked Erica leadingly and gaining a nod from Scott.

"Yep."

Rafael narrowed his eyes as he desperately wanted to know what his kid and the Blonde girl were talking about. _**Stiles is soon caught by the police searching through the area thanks to one of the K-9 Units while Scott hides behind a tree to avoid being seen. Especially after he hears Stiles' dad.**_

"Not the best hiding place." Stated a little Blonde girl near Satomi and the boy who had come with them.

"Yeah… Well, didn't exactly have a lot of options at the time."

"Right, good point."

"Not like I didn't know he was around somewhere. As where one goes, the other isn't too far behind." Noah remarked helpfully.

Stiles makes to argue that but finds he can't much to the amusement of those who knows the two. _**His on screen self is seen trying to act casual while asking his dad how he's doing but its clear it doesn't work. "So, do you, ah, listen in on all of my phone calls?"**_

" _ **No!" Insists the teen with a shake of the head in a tired fashion and shock and tries to come up with a lie but finds himself unable to do so. And decides to go with the truth. "Well… Not the boring ones."**_

Noshiko looks towards the young man again. "Trial and error hmm?"

"Its… Its a work in progress."

A fond smile came across Malia's face as she remembered the somewhat more simpler times when that phrase was uttered. Pity her husband wasn't in the room as she figured he'd also have quite an appreciation for it too. Off to the side, Jackson can be seen glaring at a smirking Danny and Lydia as the two knew of something he likes to do with his dad's cases. Namely, organizing them in alphabetical order and occasionally acting out scenarios. _**"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?" Asked the good Sheriff while looking around.**_

 _ **A nonchalant laugh escapes the pale buzz cut teen. "Who, Scott?" Comes the high pitched question that helpfully betrays him.**_

" _ **He's at home, you know? Said that he wanted to get a… A good night's sleep for our first day back tomorrow. So its just me… Alone… Out here in the woods."**_

"That's the most horrible lie I've ever heard." Remarked Gabe with a scoff and a headshake and getting nods of agreement while Stiles huffed in annoyance.

 _ **The Sheriff is heard calling out for Scott as he looks around the woods from his spot with his flashlight but soon sighs in defeat when he's got no answer. He then decides to walk his son back to his Jeep while telling him of the conversation they are gonna have about privacy. Leaving Scott where he is with a sigh as he thumps his head against the tree and moves away from it shortly after.**_

 _ **Now alone, Scott begins to re-trace their steps, nervously looking around when his ears picks up something from afar. But he tries to ignore it as he continues to walk onwards and even increase his pace while he grows even more nervous thanks to the forest getting creepier with each noise he hears. A sigh escapes him as he begins to also grow confused at his surroundings until a noise from a tree has him looking for the cause.**_

Allison's hands are balled up tight as she nibbles on her lower lip in concern, an action Melissa is doing the same of while Scott stares straight ahead at the screen. Unmoving and not blinking as he knows full well what is about to happen. Everyone else aside from those three, Derek, and Satomi is starting to feel the tension and dread of the scene on the screen in front of them and its starting to worry them all considerably so. _**Scott's soon seen taking a hit from his inhaler, only to have a herd of Deer coming straight at him.**_ _ **A yell escapes the teen and he falls to the ground as the herd is running all around him as his inhaler falls from his hand. He begins to try and roll out of the way in desperation to avoid being trampled and when they are all finally gone, he blinks in shock and looks at where they came from and where they went off too.**_

"Oh thank God." Sighed Melissa.

" _ **God..." Mutters the teen shakily as he gets up and dusts himself off.**_

 _ **Pulling out his phone, he turns on the flashlight function and begins to search for his inhaler until it passes over something. Resulting in his doing a double take and going back to what he saw. And what he saw was the body that he and Stiles had come to look for.**_

Gasps could be heard from those in the room and Derek stiffened up and his little sister wasn't liking what was coming to mind about that body Scott's onscreen self had found. They watch as Scott's onscreen self recoil in horror as his flashlight reveals the upper portion of a girl who is staring lifelessly ahead. Cora lets out a horrified gasp as its her sister Laura and buries her face into Derek. Who quickly wraps an arm around her. An act everyone catches and some are quick to connect the dots. Noah would have made a remark but considering how the two Hale siblings were acting, chose to think better of it. _**Scrambling back, Scott hits the edge of a hill, causing him to slip and fall down it in a painful manner. A pained gasp escapes him after he hits a tree and continues on down the hill until he reaches the bottom. Looking up at the hill, the teen chooses to fearfully crawl away.**_

"That… Had to hurt." Admitted Chris with a wince.

"That's practically tame in comparison." Scott told him while never taking his eyes off the screen.

Not realizing how the others were taking to that. His parents especially. _**Scott's onscreen self is seen grasping a fallen tree and heaves himself over it and begins to walk with a bit more confidence while ignoring the pain he's feeling the best he could. The sound of a dangerous growl however soon has him stopping in his tracks, his face twisting into that of a fearful one. As he slowly turns his head, he finds himself widening his eyes at the sight of a large creature with glowing red eyes in a threatening crouched down position. The creature then leapt forward and Scott barely has time to wien his eyes more before the beast is upon him.**_

"Oh God… The… The Mountain Lion." Whispers Lydia fearfully.

Even though her mind knows that rationally, there's no way that can be a Mountain Lion. Jackson and her mother both grab a hand to provide her comfort. Each recalling how that night at the video store had effected her so strongly. _**A scream of pain soon escapes Scott after his failed attempts to get away and soon thankfully manages to escape the large terrifying beast. Nearly tripping in his haste to get the Hell out of dodge until he finds himself on a road. Only to have a red mini-van swerve out of the way in time before it could hit him.**_

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Screamed out Allison and making those with heightened senses wince at the loud volume.

"Uhh… Yeah?" Replied Scott in confusion as he found himself turning to look at his ex.

"I nearly hit you that night!"

"That was you in that van!?"

"Yeah, my mom and I!"

"Oh…"

Talk about a small world! Or fate even if you were the type to believe in that kind of thing… "Jeez, I thought you were some kind of homeless person or something…."

"Nope, not me!"

His cheerful response had her rolling her eyes good naturedly at her ex and causing her to miss the more simpler times of her relationship with Scott. Chris cleared his throat and the two sheepishly looked away from one another while Jackson scoffed and Erica nearly fake gagged at the whole thing. _**Scott watches the mini-van speed away into the night as he catches his breath. Thanking his lucky stars that he didn't get hit or end up food for that large animal. He then twists around and pulls up his hoodie to reveal a large bleeding bite wound on his side. Staring at it for a few moments, he puts his hoodie back down and begins the walk back into town. And in the distance, a howl can be heard.**_

"Jesus..." Muttered Rafael as Melissa looks at her son.

Who sees the look and turns to her. "If it makes you feel any better, I did patch it up as soon as I got back home."

"That… That slightly helps."

"How long did it take you to get home?" Wondered Erica curiously.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Scott then answers her. "Uhh, about an hour and a half I think. By the time I got back, I was lucky I was able to stand long enough in the shower to get cleaned up."

Winces were seen as each of them considered how damned lucky he truly was that night. Especially where his Asthma is concerned! "Well, this first 'episode' isn't over with yet so let's keep going folks." Announced Malia brightly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I was, originally, gonna do the whole episode but considering it took me about a week just to reach the end of the first act so to speak (and 15 pages) I decided to end it where I did. I now have a whole new appreciation for those who write these kinds of fics. Maybe one day I'll do up a second part unless I have a whole lot of time on my hands to do a full on fic. I'm also thankful for Sugar-Sprinkled-Satan's 'Cheating The Future' fic as it helped with the scenes since actually finding detailed scripts online is difficult. May there have been much enjoyment of this 100th special!**


	101. Enter Azrael

**Enter Azrael**

 **Disclaimer: I'm baaaack! And this new addition to WP is inspired thanks in part to Gotham and takes place during season 6B but Hayden never left and Scira is back in action as she returned a month before the events of the season began.**

 **Summary: The Pack's about to have the shock of their lives when they learn the identity of Gerard's newest addition to his Hunter army.**

* * *

"Augh! I, I don't get how you're able to kick our asses!" Groaned Theo as he slid to the floor while bleeding out thanks to the armored woman known as Azrael.

Who'd shown up several days ago and had so far been able to easily kick the Pack's collective asses, forcing them into a retreat so as not to end up dead by her hand. This Knight, who was apparently an old Hunter from many years in the past, had been recruited by Gerard in his and Monroe's fight against the Supernatural. But considering Azrael had been last seen 350 years ago, made it somewhat difficult to believe it was the same person unless she somehow had immortality. " **It is because I have a mission most Holy in that the eradication of Devilish beings such as you must be slain.** "

"Well, she's not wrong about you." Remarked Liam offhandedly and gaining a chuckle from Malia.

He got a dirty look from the Chimera but he didn't give a damn. A yell was heard from Kira as she came flying at Azrael with her eyes a blazing orange and her sword ready to make its mark. But the years old Hunter easily managed to block the strike with her armored forearm. She then made to strike at the Kitsune with her own sword but Kira blocked it, only to get kicked in the mid-section and go stumbling back near a worried Scott. "I'm gonna be feeling that awhile." Groaned Kira and if things weren't so damned serious, Scott would have promised her a massage later on to ease things for her.

" **You will be too dead to feel anything, Kitsune.** "

"I don't get why you're working with Gerard! We're the good guys, he's not!"

" **Sir Argent told me you would try this tactic, Wolf. So do not try again for it will not work.** " Scott grimaced at that.

"Clearly you're a moron who buys into anything that you get told." Malia said scathingly.

" **When I have been shown proof of misdeeds such as yours, I do not merely 'buy' into things.** "

Stilinski scoffed at that. "Clearly you do, cause these kids aren't the type to do misdeeds like Gerard's probably shown you."

Azrael turned to him and made her way to him with her sword ready to strike. " **Though it pains me to strike a fellow Follower of Law, I will do what I must in order to cleanse your post of the taint your association has caused by being aligned with these Devils.** "

Narrowing his eyes at the female Knight, Stilinski told her to bring it on. And just as she was about to oblige him, her sword shattered thanks to a well placed shot. " **What!? What vile sorcery is this!?** "

"The kind that keeps you from stabbing an innocent man." Came the voice of a grim looking Chris Argent.

Capturing the Knight's attention in the process as well. This opening allowed for an invisible Corey to attack her and in the process, remove her mask. "What the Hell!?" Got out a stunned Lydia.

As the one behind the mask was none other then Allison Argent herself! "A-Allison!?" Gasped out Scott in shock.

She turned to him. " **That name has no meaning to me, Wolf.** "

Her cold, emotionless response hit him and those who knew her hard. Chris swallowed back the vile in his throat and opened fire on the woman who had his daughter's face. Forcing her to reluctantly retreat from the area until she could no longer be seen. And afterwards, the aging Hunter collapsed to his knees in tears and those present rallied around him. "I… I don't get it, how was that Allison?" Wondered Scott with a waver to his voice.

"Its not, it can't be. But I know my father is responsible and he will pay." Declared Chris angrily.

That man just couldn't leave well enough alone but his time would come and he would make sure of it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Short, but something of a start I imagine!**


	102. Pianos And Arrangements

**Pianos And Arrangements**

 **Disclaimer: Awhile back, I got inspired by certain Lucifer clips of him singing and playing the Piano. The arrangement bit, well, that kinda happened just recently while thinking about this idea. Takes place after 'Night School' on the following Monday.**

 **Summary: An unhappy Scott takes to the piano and ends up having a conversation with a friend.**

* * *

While some may have gotten the impression that Scott McCall wanted to be a Veterinarian due to the fact he works at the Animal Clinic, others knew that was definitely not the case. As he actually wanted to become a professional Piano player. Since for as long as he could remember, he loved the Piano and knew how to play quite well. Not to mention doing some fairly good singing as well. Sure, he loved working with Deaton but being a Pianist was his dream. Hell, the very thought of the Piano was his actual Anchor. Even though he'd made the claim to Stiles that Allison was his Anchor. But when she had grabbed his hand, it had helped calm him some to the point that the thought of the Piano and his love for it had come to mind rather quickly. Helping him gain the control he needed that day Finstock had been yelling at him. And with recent events weighing on his mind and being pretty sure he'd been manipulated by Lydia Martin in Coach's office, the young Wolf needed some relief for his issues.

And knew that the Piano in the Music Room was his best bet now that Lacrosse Practice was over with. Since he doubted he'd manage to make it home and make use of the Piano there before he did something he'd likely regret thanks to all his frustrations. And once he got to playing, the music that came from the Piano was a mix of anger and sadness and it made some quite curious where it was all concerned. Even reminding one or two listeners of Metallica's 'The Unforgiven' as well. Clapping could be heard once he was finally done playing his heart out and feeling slightly better about things. Frowning to himself, Scott turned around and saw one Cora Hale. Who'd long been a fixture in his life for many a year much to his occasional annoyance. "Sad but beautiful, Scottie." She told him softly.

Cora had been at her Aunt Satomi's house the night the Hale Fire had happened and had pretty much remained there since she hadn't wanted to be around her brother since she had unfairly blamed him for the whole thing happening. And Laura had wanted their little sister to have some sort of stability in her life and knew that being in New York it wouldn't really be able to happen. So letting her stay with Satomi Ito had been the more preferable choice despite the heavy pang it left in her heart and made sure to visit whenever she and Derek could. Even if she was blaming their brother for the burning of their family and home since everyone had been rather suspicious of Kate but he had refused to listen to any of them about her until it was too late. Scott just sighed heavily as she stared at him. "Figured you woulda already gone home instead of wasting time on me."

"Oh? Because you framed my brother like a panicked dumbass? Or because you know I know you were making out with Ariel in Finstock's office earlier today? Which… Great job in letting her take advantage of you by the way." Sure, she loved Lydia Martin more then anything else, but that girl definitely did some things she just couldn't agree with.

How they were even still best friends was beyond Cora for that matter too. "Oh yeah, by the way? Derek's alive, healing, but alive." Cora told him with annoyance in her voice since Scott hadn't even tried finding out if he was okay or not.

"He, he is? Honestly thought he was dead..."

"Thank God he's not. Guess that Alpha just wanted him out of the way for awhile. And what better way to do that then being hurt by an Alpha?"

Scott felt so damned relieved by that as he recalled the things he'd been told about Alphas by his mother, Melissa McCall, a Nurse, born Werewolf, and long time member of the Ito Pack. Scott himself had been born human until an unknown Alpha bit him in the woods the night before Sophomore year started back up. And that had been something Melissa, Scott himself, Satomi, and Cora hadn't been too thrilled about for that matter. Blowing out a breath, Scott looked up at Cora. "I'm… I'm sorry. Was such a dumbass that night."

"Not gonna disagree on that but hey, we all make mistakes. Crappy, no good mistakes that are sometimes hurtful."

"Yes, thank you. I get the picture."

"You sure? Cause I could go on."

He glared at her but she just smirked at him. "Chin up, Scottie, cause I'm sure big brother will forgive you."

A snort escaped him. "While that feels me with a lot of relief considering we don't get along that well, I'm kinda more worried about Allison then him."

Cora rolled her eyes at that. "And you know full well how I feel about her."

"And you know how I feel, Cora." He told her firmly and giving her another reason to want to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you and normalcy. Which is so over rated."

Scoffing came from him. "Like arranged marriages thanks to our dads is anywhere close to normal?" Asked the young Wolf a bit irritably.

Which, aside from some genuine interest on his part, was a reason he had chosen to explore things with Allison. Cause he hated the whole arranged marriage concept that he had no way of getting out of while Cora just seemed content with it much to his annoyance. And while he had kept something of a distance between himself and the Hale girl, she'd never been shy about things where he was concerned. Even letting her opinion known of his relationship with Allison and it didn't necessarily have to do with the fact of who her family is. But the fact Cora didn't like any other girl essentially poaching on what she saw as her territory. "Well, no, its not. But I don't care, Scottie. I never have. I knew before that even happened that I wanted you, even if I was a little young to understand it at the time."

A part of her was even sure it had a lot to do with her inner Wolf too for that matter. Sure, she had tried dating other boys but they just quite never measured up for her and it was something she knew Scott was more than aware of too for that matter. Not just cause she told him, but because of the fact it had gotten him into a fight or two with those boys who were jealous of him. Which was another reason he tried to keep his distance from despite how apologetic she was about those situations. A sigh escaped her future husband and she'd come over and squeeze his shoulder. "Really surprised you're even trying to comfort me right now."

"Its what future wives are for, no matter how much of a dumbass their future husbands have been."

Scott couldn't help but chuckle at that while looking up at her. "Guess I should give up any hope where Allison's concerned." He told her a bit sadly.

She'd give him a sympathetic look in return. "Oh… You mighta had a chance if you hadn't been sucking face with Ariel. And that's something I'm pretty sure she'll find out about one way or another if anybody else other then me happened to see it. Or if Stiles doesn't figure out what happened." And she wouldn't say anything either as the last thing she wanted to do was cause her future husband more problems.

Something Scott knew full well on too. "If he does, he'll confront me first before doing anything else." Muttered the teen sullenly and annoyedly.

And wishing like Hell tomorrow was already here so he wouldn't be so damned affected by the Full Moon! "Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over real well. Especially if he happens to do it before tomorrow."

"Good thing I plan on avoiding him then."

"Its also a good thing you're coming with me to Aunt Satomi's tonight since she'll be able to keep a good eye on you during the Full Moon."

"I am?"

"Uhh, duh! Way I hear it, she's been itching to teach you stuff about Bitten Werewolves that she's learned over the years."

Scott groaned. "I've been such a dumbass… I coulda gone to her instead of Derek or Stiles!" Moaned the teen and causing Cora to smirk as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Definitely, babe, definitely."

He stared at her for a moment and wondered about kissing her since it wouldn't be like it was the first time. "Let me guess, you're debating with yourself about kissing me and kind of hoping I'll make the first move instead so you won't feel as guilty about it where Allison's concerned. Right?" She asked him knowingly and her smirk deepened at his gaping look.

"I know you, babe. Better then anyone but your mom. And its another reason we belong together. You and Argent are pretty much done for and fighting against us is pointless."

She did kind of have a point… As a part of him was a little tired of fighting what's between them. But he knew if he gave in, he'd basically be giving up just a bit more of the normalcy he'd been trying so hard to hold on too. "You're relentless, you know that?"

"I'm told its part of my charm."

"Yeah, I think Stiles was being sarcastic when he said that."

Cora mock gasped. "That bastard!"

That got a chuckle from him and it made her happy. "Look at it this way… Better you and Argent go your separate ways now instead of later when things are deeper between you two."

"And you aren't feeling homicidal about it when the time comes?" Scott asked her rhetorically while trying to avoid looking at her cleavage.

She smirked at him. "Exactly. Gosh, its like you know me so well."

"I have no idea how I possibly do." Came his dry as can be response that had her chuckling.

Cora then began to kiss him as she no longer wanted to keep that sort of distance between them, even grinding on him a little when he started to kiss back and even wrapped his arms around her as well. Feeling very pleased with him for doing those two things and hoping that this finally meant he was done fighting her and them. Satomi would be quite happy to have him at her place since it meant getting to teach him some of what she knew. Stiles on the other hand would get increasingly more and more pissed off the longer he went without being able to find Scott. And thanks to a little forewarning by him, Melissa would know not to say where he was and no amount of badgering from the pale teen to either her or Scott would get him the info on where Scott was. Melissa would even have to Shift to force him to stop freaking out since he hadn't known that she too is a Werewolf. Stating that Scott was with a friend of her's who could help her son with the Full Moon.

Granted, this didn't help Stiles any where Lydia was concerned and would even flat out punch Scott the next day. Earning himself a nasty tongue lashing from Cora after Scott had hit him back. Who'd been in a rather pleasant mood since the previous night until that point. As said pleasant mood had involved Scott quite a bit, even with his rather moodyness and struggles with the Full Moon. The boys' friendship would take a hit for awhile until Stiles learned that Lydia had taken advantage of Scott during his moment of weakness where Allison was concerned and Harley flat out told him he was never gonna have a chance with Lydia as she would never see him that way. Going so far as to add that he wasn't even a blip on her radar. Sure, it was cold of her to do but it had to be done. It did, however, give her girl Erica an opportunity to move in on the Buzz Cut teen nicely enough.

Allison herself really hadn't been pleased by certain events involving her ex, Lydia, and Cora Hale but Scott really could have cared less thanks to the fact she hadn't given him a chance to explain anything. Telling her that he had better things to do then deal with someone who couldn't be willing enough to give a scared teenager the time of day to explain anything. But all in all, Scott had ended up in a happier place in a short amount of time thanks to Cora showing up in the Music Room like she had.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So basically, kind of a variation of that Scott/Cora arranged marriage idea I did awhile back. Only without out the bad decision making on Melissa's part.**


	103. Guardians Of Beacon Hills

**Guardians of**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Disclaimer: A little fun thing I came up with thanks to randomly thinking of Amon Amarth's 'Guardians of Asgaard' song recently. Kira finally came back a month after Scott and friends graduated, and Stydia never happened. But Lydia did help Stiles and Malia get back together.**

 **Summary: Parrish and Halwyn are the guardians of the Hills.**

* * *

Shortly after ending the threat of the Fear Demon and putting Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe 6 feet under as they deserved, Parrish and a thankfully still alive Halwyn much to a certain Counselor's horror at one point before her death, chose to be Beacon Hills' primary guardians. And by shortly, we're talking a year after Liam and his friends graduated high school as it seemed those looking to cause trouble thought it'd be a great idea to come and cause problems now that the entirety of the McCall Pack wasn't in the area. Plus, none of them were exactly afraid of gaining the wrath of the Alpha's mother since they could handle the souped up stun gun she was rumored to have. Scott himself had so far refused to come back, thinking that if he did, he'd end up staying longer then he'd like thanks to some threat and no one thought they could really blame him for that either.

Certain individuals like Natalie had gained the impression that with Scott and his bunch no longer being in the area cause of College and the like, there wouldn't be any problems despite the fact that Natalie had been told of the Nemeton and what it does. Her denial angered Halywn a great deal and wondered what it would take to get the fool woman to finally accept everything. Especially since some of the threats to show up were even levels above anything that had been to the town in the past. But no matter what they faced, the Hound Brothers of Hell achieved victory against all threats to the town and its people. And happily welcomed back the McCall Pack in full when the time came for them to return from their various endeavors and no one was stupid enough to try anything ever again after that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Been sitting on this awhile now since around the early start (I think) of the second half of the sixth season. So tonight, I finally decided to give it something of a half assed finish since inspiration for the idea's been a bit lacking. And I apologize sincerely for that. I also apologize for a lack of updates from me in regards to Teen Wolf material aside from the re-write for the finale. See ya soon!**


	104. The Big Move Part 4

**The Big Move**

 **Part 4**

 **Disclaimer: For those who've been wanting a 4th part! Set before Junior year for Scott and Freshman year for the GMW kids.**

 **Summary: Riley and Maya aren't making Lucas' life all that easy. Scott's around to offer support. Or something close to it!**

* * *

"Have you ever been stuck between two girls who are sisters in all but blood?" Came the unexpected question from Lucas Friar as he sat near Scott at Topanga's one day during the early days of the Summer.

Scott stared at him for a moment before answering. "Uhh. No, can't say I have. Let me guess, Riley and Maya?"

The look he got in return told him all he needed to know. "How'd you know?" Asked the worn out teen.

Causing Scott to snort. "You kiddin'? Cora's got a betting pool goin' on the whole thing."

Something Kira had not been too approving of either. A groan escaped Lucas as he really didn't need to know that! "Zay know?"

"Yep."

"Of course he does." His fellow Texan practically had a nose for that kinda thing!

Scott gave him a sympathetic look while feeling glad he wasn't in the younger teen's shoes! He'd rather take on a Kanima anyday! "Some interesting bets she's got for it too if ya wanna know about 'em."

"I… Why not. Can't be that bad, right?"

Gotta admire the optimism! "Might not think that way after I tell you, but here goes. First bet: 5 dollars on you finally getting fed up with things and telling the girls off for not letting you get a say, followed by deciding to give it a shot with a different girl. Second bet: 4 dollars on Maya getting fed up with keeping how she feels all bottled up and exploding and possibly going for it with you-"

"Wait, why such low bets?" As he figured they'd be a little higher then that!

"Well… Cause everyone's pretty sure the third and final bet is a sure fire 50 on it all blowing up at the worst possible moment in the faces of all three of you." Scott told him.

Gaining a grimace from the Texan as knowing their luck, it probably would! "By the way, I'm not supposed to tell you or the girls any of this so if you could, keep quiet about it, alright?"

Cause if Cora found out he'd been talking on things he shouldn't, she'd chase him with one of Mrs. Yukimura's swords! Which… Seemed to be a favorite threat of her's and it reminded him a little too much of Derek's about throats and teeth. "Yeah, sure." Muttered Lucas distractedly.

Things were silent for a short time until Lucas turned his head in Scott's direction. "What do you think I should do?" He asked curiously.

"Question is, what should YOU do? Not what someone else thinks you should do."

"I… I want to confront the girls, I'm tired of not gettin' a say as I have as much of a right to one since I'm in the middle of it." Decided Lucas with some annoyance laced in his voice.

As it wasn't fair they decided everything and he had to be okay with it cause he's supposedly always okay with everything. "Then I guess you know what to do, man."

Lucas nodded at that. "Yeah! You're right! I'm gonna go over to Riley's right now since Maya's bound to be there too right now!" He declared as he shot to his feet, eager to follow through on his words.

"Need backup on this?"

Turning to him with a pleading expression on his face was all Scott needed to know. "If ya wouldn't mind!"

Getting to his feet, the Wolf clapped him on the shoulder with a grin. "I don't mind at all, its good to see you makin' a stand for yourself."

"Thanks, Scott."

The two shared grins with one another and made to leave but was stopped by the voice of Katy Hart. "Hold it right there!"

Both turned to her as that tone of voice did not sound good at all! "Not you, Lucas, you can go stand outside and wait for Scott."

"Yes ma'am!"

And once he was out, Katy fixed our heroic Wolf a look that he didn't back down from. "Are you trying to influence Cora's betting pool?" Of course she didn't approve of that but it still felt wrong to lnfluence it regardless!

He gave her an offended look. "Of course not, I'm against it like you are and really think he needs to stand up to the girls."

"You know my daughter and Riley are like a force of nature that is nearly impossible to stop, right?" Katy asked just to be clear that he knew.

Heck, Riley was still taking issue with Scott over his Lacrosse love as it is from time to time! A nod came from Scott. "Yeah, but I've honestly faced worse then them back home."

Life threatening situations and dealing with the realities of being a Werewolf topped those two easily every single time in his view. "And I do mean worse."

"Well… I'm glad you're away from all that then, Scott. I really am."

"Thank you. Now, I'm off to support Lucas."

"Good luck!" She called out to him as he walked off. As he and Lucas were probably gonna need it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Perhaps they will, perhaps they won't!**


	105. Omega Beta Part 2

**Omega Beta**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: And now, it is time for a long awaited update to the 'Omega Beta' chapter! Though this one won't necessarily be as amusing as the first part was. And takes place in that little in between area of seasons 1 and 2.**

 **Summary: After having a gun in his face and forced to break up with Allison, Scott McCall is incredibly pissed off. Leading to him making one Hell of a reveal on Youtube!**

* * *

Had one Scott McCall been thinking a bit more clearer, he might not have made his next decision while incredibly pissed off at life and the Argents in particular. Mainly, at Chris Argent since the asshole had threatened to kill him if he dared tried anything with Allison ever again. He had thought, foolishly at that perhaps, that things would be okay between him and Allison's family after Peter and Kate but it seemed that was not to be. Scott wasn't sure if the man had done what he did out of grief and anger but the young Wolf honestly couldn't care. And had taken to angrily playing his guitar on his camera while it recorded and barely holding his Wolf at bay as he did so. "Now, you might be wondering why I'm playing so angrily and well… Let's just say my ex's dad is the reason." Began Scott once he was finished his guitar playing.

"This… This jerk put a gun in my face! I don't care if he's grieving over his crazy sister who killed most of the Hales in that fire from a few years ago. All of whom who did NOT deserve it just cause they were a little different! He put his gun in my face after busting my mom's driver side window and pulling me out of the window and onto the hood and began to threaten me. Yeah, so what if I'm like the Hales!? I think I've proven I'm not a danger to Allison OR ANYBODY ELSE!" He yelled out while beginning to breathe a bit heavily.

Trying to keep from allowing his eyes to shine an angry gold. He then began to pace back and forth. "You know, judgemental attitudes like this is probably why so many of our kind end up going bad cause we aren't GIVEN A DAMN CHANCE! You Hunters may as well be practically forcing our kind to make bad decisions just so it can give you assholes justification to hunt us where your precious little code is concerned! And you know what? I don't care if this pisses off the Argents or any other Hunter out there, because what you guys are doing is nothing more then murder. Plain and simple as that."

He stared hard at the camera and thanks to how pissed off he was, threw caution to the wind. "And for those wondering, I'm not talking about my fellow Hispanics. No, I'm talkin' about this." And with that, he Shifted in front of the camera.

Knowing it would shock the Hell out of everyone once they saw it. "'We hunt those who hunt us' is the Hunters code. Which… Leaves a HELL of a lot to be open to interpretation and I think its crap. Pure absolute CRAP! Yeah, I'm a Werewolf. But so what? I'm no different then a Drag Queen, a Jewish family, a Native American professor, a White golfer or anybody else in the world! But hey, cause I'm a little extra, that just means you guys get to have a 'valid' reason to hunt us. Even if we haven't done anything wrong! I only protect myself if I have too and after what Chris Argent did to me earlier, let's just say I'm not exactly feeling all that safe anymore."

"Cause who knows what might set him off and come after me or any other Werewolf. Even if its the smallest little thing like Jay Walking. Hunters are nothing but murderers and if that claim bothers you, that's NOT MY problem. America is about equality for all and that I think, includes Werewolves and its time you assholes got that into your heads. So if any of you murderous jackasses wanna come after me, know I'm not gonna sit back and take it. I will fight back but I won't kill. But considering I've basically outed you guys and myself, that might make it harder for you to do your so called 'jobs'." He told the camera with a sneer.

And then let loose with a blood curdling roar to show just how truly pissed off he was. "Mom, Allison, I'm sorry for this. But Mr. Argent's left me with no choice. And for the record, I didn't CHOOSE to become a Werewolf, it was FORCED on me and I'm stuck like this until I die. Basically, I was violated by the man who did it and he's now thankfully in Hell where he belongs. And before any Hunter gets any ideas, it wasn't me who did it but I'm not saying who cause screw you guys."

Letting out a heavy sigh, he stopped recording and then got it loading on Youtube. Scott knew he had let the cat out of the bag and felt he would probably come to regret it later. A few hours later saw a whole lot of comments being left on the video, along with a lot of likes, dislikes, and a crap load of views. Scott would also be surprised with the fact the video had gone viral in a short amount of time and it made him wonder just how far that had made the video go with the reach it had been given cause of the viral exposure. There were comments that were supportive, comments that were very UN-supportive, some that were nasty as can be, some that showed they were excited as can be that the existence of the Supernatural like Werewolves was a legit thing, and some that expressed worry for his safety. Those from Civil Rights movements were chief among the most supportive, already proclaiming they would begin to fight for the rights of all Werewolves so that Hunters could not just hunt them down anymore like they'd been doing.

 _Ye Goalie: This… This explains A LOT about some of the conversations I've over heard you and Stiles having since the semester started._

 _Beacon Hills Sheriffs Department: Anyone who threatens you or does more then that, you come to us and WE will handle it. No matter if you are a… Werewolf._

 _The Coach Who Drinks: Hmm… Incredibly torn between liking the idea of a Werewolf on my team that can get me wins and then being against it cause… Well… Accusations of cheating or whatever. THANKS A LOT MCCALL! I now gotta think about this!_

 _IAreGreenburg: Ooh, dood! You dun made Coach Finstock mad! But go u 4 coming out!_

 _ImaStiles: Hey Danny boy, would dis be as reveling 4 u when u realized u wer gay? Cause need 2 kno if im attractive to gay guys. And Scottie, bro snc sandbx, gotcha bak!_

 _Beacon Hills Sheriffs Department: STILES! Stop harrassing people!_

 _Ye Goalie: I also want to say that I support you fully in this, Scott. I don't care if you are a Werewolf as I know you are a genuienly good guy. Also, Stiles? Do like your dad says!_

 _The Allison Who Keeps Moving Around: Oh God… My parents are so pissed right nw… Stay safe Scott. Please!_

 _MALDEF: We at MALDEF fully support you, Scott McCall, in this endeavor. Should you ever need anything, please give us a call and we will do our absolute best to help you._

 _Kimura: Well, this is definitely shocking! My mom kinda thinks you're a little foolish for doing this as it could ignite another thing like the Salem Witch Trials while my dad thinks you're brave for outing yourself despite your anger so that the injustices Werewolves and other Supernaturals out there have faced will finally be fought against. My oarents oddly seem to be ver informed about this kinda stuff. And if you're worried I'm afraid of you? You totally don't have be! I'm okay with what you are!_

 _Deuc Of Alphas: You my boy have just essentially ignited a powder keg. Not sure if I should congratulate you or hit you repeatedly upside the head._

 _The Patriarch: ohh you damned beasts… And yes, that's all you and your kind are is nothing more then mindless beasts that are meant to be put in the ground! The days of the Code are coming to an end and I will be leading the charge to end your existence!_

The Patriarch had even included a horrifying video link of an old Werewolf being cut in half by presumably the Patriarch's own hands. Which had definitely infuriated and horrified many and had led to Danny even doing a little hacking and info sending for the FBI and other Law Enforcement agencies to do something about the sick bastard.

 _A. Calavera: Careful, Lobito, to not poke the snake too hard for doing so may get you a poisonous bite._

 _Raf McCall Of FBI: Son… I… I know we aren't on speaking terms but I am here if you need me. Matte of fact, I'm already on my way there._

 _ImaStiles: Dude… Derek's gonna be SO pissed off if and when he hears about this…_

 _Rainbow/PUSH Coalition: Mr. McCall, we want you to know that we are behind you and any other Supernatural being out there one hundred percent._

 _The Allison Who Keeps Moving Around: There is so much eylling going on right now…_

"S-Scott?" Came the hesitant voice of Melissa McCall, making him jump some as he hadn't been expecting that!

"Ye-Yeah, mom?" He asked with his voice just as hesitant as he looked at his mom standing in the doorway of his room.

"Was that… That video real?"

He could only nod and the confirmation broke his mother's heart as she rushed over and embraced him tightly as she began to cry. "I know you said he's dead, but who's the son of a bitch who did this!?"

Ohh how she would spit on the bastard's grave! "Ummm… That guy you went on a date with." Scott admitted quietly but she was still able to hear him.

Causing her to gasp as she pulled back to look at him with a shocked expression. "P-Peter did this to you!?"

Another nod came from him and she felt disgusted and horrified to know she had been so close to that man. Even having wanted to be a bit intimate with him if things had gone pretty well and now feeling incredibly happy she hadn't done anything with that bastard. She hugged him tightly again as she cried harder. And it wasn't long before he began to cry as well while feeling glad she wasn't running away from him in fear for her life.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know Scott probably wouldn't have actually done this, but incredibly pissed off people can do things that may not always be smart to do when they are feeling like that. MALDEF: Mexican American Legal Defense and Educational Fund.**


	106. Gaining Unwanted Attention

**Gaining Unwanted** **Attention**

 **Disclaimer: This is something that could go in several ways and this is just one of those. This is a crossover between Teen Wolf and Superman, though I'm kinda thinking mainly from the Justice League Unlimited cartoon. But Scott and Malia did NOT ever get together and are only really good friends. Heh... Didn't think I was gonna have something else to post before tomorrow night.**

 **Summary: Tamora Monroe's latest attack on the Supernatural Community gets her some unwanted attention.**

* * *

 **Metropolis, Kansas, The Daily Planet March 5, 2018 5:55 PM**

Inside the many storied building known as the Daily Planet was many employees going about their usual business when it came to anything related to the news. None of them having any clue that something wild was about to happen on that day. Especially the likes of Perry White, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen as Perry did a mix of ranting and lecturing the trio. Or, well, primarily Lois since she had gotten herself into another near death experience for a story. Something that had gotten Jimmy a sprained ankle. And just as it seemed Perry was beginning to wind down from his lecture/rant, a faint boom could be heard. "Great Ceaser's Ghost! What was that!?"

"Perry, turn on your tv, quick!" Came Cat Grant's urgent voice as she barged into his office.

Frowning, he quickly did so and what he and the others who'd been in his office with him prior to Cat coming in would be quite surprised and perhaps horrified! As not often did the Bakerline area of Metropolis find itself the host of blood chilling battles! At the center of it seemed to be a young Hispanic male shouting out orders to get people to safety.

 **Bakerline**

"Kathy! Get your people to safety while we keep the Hunters focused on us! Alec, Mason, Ethan, help them out! Everybody el-AUGH!"

"SCOTT!" Shouted Liam in panicked fear as his friend and Alpha went flying back and onto the ground.

An object with a rope or wire attached to the end of it was seen sticking out of his chest. "And now for a little something extra." Came a voice that belonged to a certified pain in the ass.

Said something extra being an electrical charge that was not pleasant for the one known as Scott whatsoever. "I have to give you a B for effort in wearing a bulletproof vest, Scott. But its still not enough to keep a Harpoon Gun from tearing into you." Declared the voice from before with a smirk.

"MONROE!" Yelled Liam with a growl as Malia and Chris hovered around Scott in an effort to help him get the Harpoon out of his chest.

"Its time to die, Liam. You, Scott, and all the rest as your kind have no place on this Earth!"

Liam sneered at her as his eyes blazed a golden color. "We have EVERY right to be here!"

"Like Hell you damned animal! You and all your kind are nothing more then dangerous animals that can not be allowed to live a second longer and be blights on us! With Scott's death, I win!"

Snarling in anger as he Shifted, Liam rushed Monroe and several of her friends. All of whom prepared to fire at him when a new figure arrived. One that had a very distinctive outfit on. "I think that's quite enough." The figure declared firmly.

"I should have known the Alien who thinks himself a 'Superman' would show up." Monroe said with a sneer.

"Put down your weapons and surrender immediately. This is your only warning."

Looking at the heroic figure known as Superman with nothing but contempt on her face, she shook her head. "I think not. Not until every damned Werewolf and other types of Supernatural menaces are dead and burned."

Narrowing his eyes at the hateful words from the dark skinned woman, Superman knew that she and her friends weren't about to listen. "Stay behind me." He told the young man behind him.

"Yeah, n-no problem."

Bullets were soon shot at Superman but they all impacted harmlessly on him. Something the hateful woman and her allies didn't like one bit. Using his speed, Superman quickly disarmed them and tied them up. "Like I said, this ends NOW."

Tamora struggled while glaring hatefully at the caped hero. "It'll never end! Not so long as there is a Hunter out there willing to take up the cause and end freaks like the Werewolves! You hear me!? NEVER!"

"Yeah, I hear you, and frankly? I'm sick of you." Declared a Brunette girl that had been with the young man who got shot by a Harpoon Gun of all things.

And as if to prove her point, she came and slugged Monroe hard enough in the face to knock her out. "You assholes want some too?" Asked the Brunette known as Malia.

Those with Monroe quickly shook their heads in the negative. "Whatever hunt you're all in? Its done cause I'm putting an end to it. The hunting of another people is disgusting and immoral and if I have too, I'll personally track down each and every one of you who engage in this kind of thing and put a stop to all of them. Is that understood?" Superman asked harshly to the tied up men.

He got confirmations in return as none of them wanted to challenge a powerful figure like him! Sirens could be heard while those who had been intending to flee made their return. Malia rushed back to Scott, who thankfully no longer had the Harpoon inside of him. "Scott! Hang on, okay!? Just hang on! Ambulances are on the way!"

"H-Hurts..."

Frowning, Superman x-rayed the young man on the ground and made a decision then and there. "It'll be faster if I fly him to Metropolis General."

Malia and the others looked at one another. "We have no choice, Malia." Chris told her gently but firmly.

As over the years since the war with Monroe had begun, she had become something of a second in command for Scott. She sighed heavily. "Fine, but BE careful." She told the Alien with a glare.

"I'll do my absolute best to ensure he gets there with little additonal pain."

Staring at him for a moment, Malia then nodded and watched as the caped figure knelt down and gently picked up the groaning Scott and then flew off. "Does… Does this mean the war's over?" Wondered Liam while watching Scott be flown off with Superman.

"I sure hope so..." Alec said with a heavy sigh.

The talk of war as the ones with guns were taken by the Police, was a question on many a viewer's mind. Along with other questions. Questions that Lois Lane and Clark Kent were going to get to the bottom of soon enough!


	107. Let's Go To Eureka

**Let's Go**

 **To Eureka**

 **Disclaimer: Its thanks to watching the Christmas episodes of an awesome show known as Eureka that this came to mind.**

 **Summary: An invitation from her Uncle Jack to spend Christmas Break in Eureka, Oregon is exactly what Lydia Martin thinks would be the ideal thing to do after the events with the Nogitsune.**

* * *

Her friends hadn't exactly been receptive to the idea of going out of town for Christmas. Especially all the way in Oregon where her Uncle Jack lived. But Lydia had been able to get them to go along with it except for Isaac despite the fact there was some worry about the lack of contact from Derek. Along with the loss of Aiden and Allison's comatose state being so heavy on their minds even nearly a month and some change later. Lydia had even roped the parents aside from Chris into going along with them to Eureka since they too needed a nice long break from Beacon Hills. Chris had been adamant about staying in town just in case his daughter woke up from her coma. And Isaac also had no intention of leaving Allison's side either. Malia also wasn't going due to the fact she and her father were spending their time re-connecting after being apart for so long. But Stiles had promised her he would call anytime he could, which she definitely liked quite a bit and even showcased that when they were alone.

It had been awhile since Lydia had seen her Uncle, Jack Carter, and both her and her mom were excited to see him again. Since unlike her father, Jack was generally a great guy to be around. The fact he had actually stopped being a US Marshal to become a Sheriff of all things in a small Oregon town some years ago was a surprise. But it had the result of fixing things between himself and his daughter Zoe. And to a certain point, things between himself and Aunt Abby. The fact Lydia was actually getting a chance to go to Eureka despite a few forms that had to be signed when they got there excited her. As her Uncle and Cousin had long remarked that the place was a genius' Heaven. Which had her very intrigued! The drive had been long but worth it as they had seen a lot of beauty along the way and once they got to Eureka, everyone was in agreement of how different it looked in comparison to Eureka. Even something of a friendly aura to the place as well that they all liked.

"Well now, I haven't seen long faces like that since we told the DOD no thanks about being bought back by them." Declared one Sheriff Jack Carter upon their arrival at the Sheriff's Department in the small town.

"Now Sheriff, it could be also be due to their long 10 hour drive making them quite tired." Reasoned ANDY as Tess Fontana-Carter lightly swatted her husband on the arm with a fond eyeroll.

"Right, good point."

"Uncle Jack!"

"Ariel!"

Lydia shook her head fondly as she came over and hugged him and got hugged back in return. Her mother even joined in on the hug as well. "So, where's Zoe." Wondered the genius Redhead once they all pulled apart.

"Oh, she's down at GD helping Allison with a few injuries. Otherwise, she'd be here right now and screaming her head off."

Chuckles were had at that while ANDY presented the rest of the tired group several forms to fill out. "These are just standard Non-Disclosure forms that we require all visitors to sign in the event they see anything that is made here in Eureka. Done so in order to prevent outside sources from finding out." Explained the man as he handed each of the group an NDA.

Quietly, Scott leaned closer to Kira and Stiles. "He doesn't smell right."

"What do you mean?" Wondered the girl curiously as she stared at her crush and very possible boyfriend.

"Could he be another Supernatural type?" Asked Stiles just as curiously.

But Scott shook his head. "Nah, I don't think that's it. Just that he doesn't smell right is all."

Both nodded at that, each of them feeling quite curious. And Noshiko, thanks to her own talents, was able to hear the conversation and was curious and perhaps a bit worried about the Deputy as well. _Hopefully he presents nothing to truly worry about._

"Alright, once your NDA's are all signed, I'll get those of you not staying at my place to the Bed and Breakfast that Lydia's Aunt Abby is running in addition to her therapy sessions." Declared Jack much to Lydia's surprise.

"Aunt Ab's here too!?"

"Yep! Kind of a recent thing but its workin' out well so far."

"There might have been some begging on your Uncle's part to get her to do it." Stage whispered Tess with a grin.

"Hey!"

Lydia and her mother laughed at that while the others gave tired grins. "I'm just callin' it like I see it, babe." Tess told him and gained an amused eyeroll in return.

 _I have the feeling this is gonna be a great Christmas._ Lydia thought to herself delightedly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I wager most of you don't watch Eureka but definitely should. Although, I've ignored the trip to the past/time line change that occurred because of that trip and changed it so that Jack actually married Tess instead of Allison Blake. Though Jo Lupo-Donovan gets an offer to head up security at Global Dynamics in this and ANDY gets asked to come back. Maybe in the future I'll do more with this but that will be a long while. R and R!**


	108. A Fox Among Titans

**A Fox**

 **Among Titans**

 **Disclaimer: Yes, yes I am alive. Sorry for the lack of anything TW from me once more since my interest has pretty much died down since the show's ending. I will try not to let that effect 'Altered Life' but it will be awhile most likely before I get to it since I recently moved and have no internet here. Apologies on that. And this is something of a crossover with the old Teen Titans cartoon. Though I could have done this with any DC Comics team.**

 **Summary: Kira finds herself with an all new group of save the day types.**

* * *

For two and a half years, Kira Yukimura had been with the Skinwalkers in Shiprock, New Mexico. Learning all she could from them in order to learn control over her Foxside and re-gain her balance. Even learning a few new skills and because of that, earning herself several new tails. And when the time came to finally go back to Beacon Hills, she had taken the chance with zeal as she had missed everybody. Only to find out that Scott and Malia had apparently began to date one another sometime after she left and that her parents moved back to New York since it was safer there. And harder for this Monroe woman to find them as well. Now she could understand her parents leaving and had even talked with them on the phone, but the fact the guy she was still in love with had gotten with her best friend had hurt her a great deal. As she had thought neither would do something like that to someone they cared about. But apparently they had. The fact Stiles and Lydia were actually a thing was a little bizarre too in her view.

And so, not wanting to stay in Beacon Hills and occasionally see the guy she loves with someone she once thought of as a good friend, Kira left the small town while making sure to avoid potential issues from Tamora Monroe and her fellow Hunters. Her trip took her all the way to Jump City, home of the original Teen Titans group. Where by looking for a temporary job to cover for road trip funds in the future, Kira would end up coming across the team themselves while they were fighting off a group of red clad fighters with the insignia of a Boar on their backs. "Man, these Red Boar guys just don't give up!" Shouted Beast Boy in annoyance.

"Then we have to show them that we don't give up just as easily!" Came the voice of the former Robin, now known as Nightwing as he ducked a blow and then delivered his own.

But considering this group had the numbers advantage on the team despite their considerable skills and powers, they were still having a hard time of it. Prompting Kira to act since she couldn't possibly ignore this. Taking out her sword, she charged into battle with a yell as her eyes glowed orange. And with each strike of her blade that had arcs of electricity all around it, the young Kitsune rendered each Red Boar member paralyzed and unable to fight further until it wore off. "Whoa! I don't know who this chick is, but she's got some moves!" Cyborg said appraisingly.

"Her orange eyes indicate she is a Kitsune. Her involvement in this is strange as they normally keep to themselves these days." Informed Raven as she blasted back several nuisances.

"I for one am glad she's helpin' out cause she's a real looker. Not to mention a total bad ass." Speedy remarked as he checked out Kira.

"We must speak with her and perhaps see if she will be our friend when we have defeated these Boars!"

Unaware that Kira could hear her and the others thanks to her senses. "Hey Titans! Get to higher ground! I've got something in mind to take these guys out all at once!"

Raven, having been able to tell early on that the Kitsune's element was Thunder, quickly scopped up her friends into the air. Which got a nod of approval from Kira while the Titans complained some about this. She then turned her attention to the rest of the Red Boar group. "This is the first time I've ever done this to a large group but here goes!"

And with that, the young Kitsune clapped her hands together exactly one time and a wave of electricity that she dubbed the 'Para-Wave' came from the action. Effectively paralyzing the red clan fighters and since this was the first time she used it in such a public manner, unfortunately shorted out anything electrical in a 2 mile radius. Which was something she quickly took notice of and winced. "Oops?"

"Dude! That was awesome!" Praised Beast Boy as Raven lowered them down.

"Agreed, Beast Boy!"

"O-Oh, it was nothing. Its just I saw how many of those guys there was and I just had to help out."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Not many would do that. Even with powers."

Kira shrugged. "Well, as I learned back in Beacon Hills, not doing anything could get you or others killed. And besides, its the right thing to do."

A thoughtful frown came across Nightwing's face as something about the name she mentioned seemed familiar to him. "You're from the home of the first True Alpha in a hundred years?" Raven asked in surprise.

Since that was huge news all over the world in quite a few circles. "Well, I moved there in Junior year of High School, but yeah. He was even my boyfriend." The thought of Scott made her heart clench some.

"Uhh, what's a True Alpha?" Wondered Beast Boy as Speedy wanted to know what the girl meant by her other words in relation to the killing bit.

"A True Alpha is a Werewolf who rises to this status on the strength of their character and will. One who does not have to steal, kill, or inherit the power of an Alpha. Scott McCall in 2011 rose to the occasion during a period when he, his Pack, and the town of Beacon Hills was under siege by the Alpha Pack and a fallen Druid known as a Darach. His Pack is unique in that he has a Banshee, a Hunter, a Kitsune, or former Kitsune as the case is, and a WereCoyote as his Pack members. Not to mention the only human to ever survive a Nogitsune possession." Informed Raven helpfully.

Making Kira's eyes widen and it was something the daughter of Trigon noticed. "The actions of Pack McCall are known far and wide, Kira Yukimura."

The rest of the Titans were suitably impressed by all that. "It is also said that you left with a trio of Skinwalkers to regain balance and control after the trio known as the Dread Doctors messed with what should not have been messed with."

Kira let out a sigh at that. "Yeah, it sucked but it was the only to prevent the Fox side of me from causing serious problems. And now, here I am."

"Yes, yes you are. And I say we invite her to stay at Titans Tower." Speedy said smoothly as he came over to Kira and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm all for it." Decided Beast Boy with a shrug.

Besides, she seemed like cool people to him! And who knows, could even be a Titan herself if she wanted! The team looked to Nightwing for his final say so. "Well… If she's up for it, then it wouldn't hurt. Besides, if Raven vouches for her, then I'm not going against it. What do you say, Kira?"

She could tell you one thing, and that was that she was absolutely floored by the fact this had happened! "Um… Okay, I guess."

Cheers went up at that and after getting her car, the Titans took her to the Tower. _Besides, what could happen? I become a Titan? Me becoming the head of a Werewolf Pack seems more likely!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh, wouldn't she be surprised?**


	109. The Big Move Part 5

**The Big Move**

 **Part 5**

 **Disclaimer: For those of you who've been wanting more! Some of you might remember Gregori from an earlier idea in this fic.**

 **Summary: Scott has a run in with one of New York's Alphas!**

* * *

"All I am saying is that you would not only benefit from being part of a Pack, but also give great status to said Pack for all your actions before coming here!" Boomed an Alpha known as Gregori.

Who'd been around for centuries and still liked to wear old style warrior clothing while having a giant battle axe strapped to his back. "While I appreciate the offer, the answer's no. Especially since it seems like all you're doing is just looking to get some street cred." Scott told him firmly as he and the big man made their way to Topanga's one fine warm day a week after school had let out for the Summer.

Gregori grimaced as he realized that old habits were starting to stir. Habits he had long since been trying to rid himself of since they had gotten him into trouble on more then one occasion in the past! Laughing loudly, he clapped the young Wolf on the shoulder, making Scott's knees buckle under the pressure. "Ha ha! You make good point, young one! My apologies for old habits showing up."

"No worries, I guess. It happens." Scott told the big man as they entered Topanga's and noticing Riley and the others already present.

Even getting a narrow eyed look from the Brunette for his helpful interference where her, Lucas, and Maya were concerned! Interference that was a success as well in his, Lucas', and even Maya's eyes. And neither of the two were willing to give Riley any leeway where the triangle idea was concerned since both knew that just wouldn't work forever. "So with my slight forgiven, why not agree to join? You would have strength in Pack and Pack would have strength in you. Would never be alone."

Sitting at the counter and feeling surprised that the chair Gregori got was able to hold his weight, the teen from Beacon Hills spoke up. "Sorry, but no. I… Kinda already have a Pack with the kids I waved at. Besides, I really don't do well with Alphas."

"Ah, yes, the stories of your past deeds tell us much! Though it is strange that a Pack would have so many humans." Muttered the man in what for him was a low voice.

"Life. It likes to throw curveballs."

"Hah! Yes, too true! But if not join, then would you consider being ally to my Pack? Helping when needed? Just as we would help you?"

Scott looked over at him while failing to notice that his friends was paying close attention to what was going on. Not that Cora needed too with her hearing and all! And seeing as the man's request was reasonable, the Wolf from Beacon Hills agreed. "Yeah, I don't see any problems with that." Boy did he hope that wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass!

"Ha ha! Barkeep! Two of your finest drinks!" Declared the happy big man as he and Scott shook on the deal like a couple of ancient warriors.

"You do know we don't have Alcohol here, right?" Questioned Topanga herself with raised eyebrows.

Wondering where on Earth Scott had managed to meet this guy. "I am aware, never fear!"

"Alrighty then, two of our finest coming up!"

Chuckling heartily, Gregori pounded his fist on the counter with a victorious feeling as Scott just sighed. As that went on, Riley wondered aloud what was all that about. "Let's just say that in certain circles, Scottie's a popular guy and you just saw an example of that." Cora told her with amusement written up all over her face.

This hadn't been the first time Scott had encountered one of New York's Alphas and she knew it wouldn't be the last. And Gregori himself was exactly the kind of person you weren't ever entirely sure of how to handle given how he acted and his large size. "So he's not trying to get Scott to join some role playing thing?" Wondered Kira curiously as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"Nope. Which would be funny if the big guy actually knew what that was."

"So a gang then?" Questioned Riley with a glare towards the big guy.

"Nope. Just a group who share a few similar experiences."

"Oh."

"I bet a guy like that would have no problem stayin' on Tombstone." Zay remarked and Lucas had to agree on that one!

As the guy was probably heavier then what ol' Tombstone was! A debate was then had over that and even Kira would join in on it once she got some history behind it. Leaving for Cora to breathe a sigh of relief that they had been distracted from the scene with Scott and Gregori. _Surprising though that he thinks of us as a Pack…._

Surprising but flattering as the young Hale hadn't sensed any deception on his part where that statement was concerned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally had something else in mind but thought this worked instead. The original version might be seen one day. When I don't know since I'm not sure if AO3 would let me put up a deleted scenes fic. R and R!**


	110. Kombat!

**Kombat!**

 **Disclaimer: Something I've been thinking of for awhile now ever since I realized Linden Ashby played Johnny Cage in the first Mortal Kombat movie back in the 90's. Watching the movie again last night finally got me to do this up. Takes place in between seasons 3 and 4 but the Sheriff wasn't a hard sell on the Supernatural like in the show. Allison and Aiden did NOT die and Cora never left.**

 **Summary: After a group get together turns ugly thanks to old enemies, the Sheriff is forced to make a few revelations.**

* * *

The night, in Sheriff Noah Stilinski's view, was going pretty great. Which had been his and the other adults' intention for the group of teens that they all cared for. Derek hadn't shown up but Cora was confident he would at some point since like the others, he too needed some time to unwind after the events where the Nogitsune was concerned. Noah had noticed there seemed to be some odd tension between Cora and Malia, the former Coyote, where his son was concerned but for the time being, decided to leave it alone as it wasn't his business just yet. Something Scott had agreed on as he didn't think it would have any effect on the group's dynamics. But then the universe had to go and screw with Noah in the form of Shang Tsung's soldiers, led by the very man himself. Who was apparently working for someone called Onaga, the Dragon King. The so called King apparently having the ability to revive the dead.

His appearance had made for a rather brutal fight that saw Noah himself getting involved and using skills he hadn't used much of in years. Greatly surprising his son and the others in the process and promising to explain at a much later time. But despite the fact Noah and the others had managed to drive Shang and his forces back, they had taken a few losses in the form of kidnapping as the revived sorcerer had taken Allison, Isaac, Melissa, and Aiden with him. Where he wasn't sure since Outworld was in the safe hands of his friends, Liu Kang and Kitana. And had been so for many years after Shao Kahn's defeat. Once he saw that those remaining were okay if a bit pissed off, Noah began to make a few calls to some old friends of his while his son and his best friend demanded to know what the Hell was going on. Letting out a heavy sigh after getting off the phone, Noah gave his attention to the others. "What happened tonight shouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean 'shouldn't have happened'? Cause it did!" Snapped Scott in an agitated manner.

"What I mean is, the man that led the attack has been dead for the last 30 years."

"He doesn't look all that dead to me." Remarked Malia and getting nods of agreement.

"Well trust me when I say that I watched him end up dead courtesy of a large spike on the ground after a fight. One that literally determined the fate of the Earth. His name is Shang Tsung and he has the power to steal one's soul, even look like them if he wants while knowing other forms of Black Magic."

Black Magic that he and the others thankfully never had to deal with. He watched as the group absorbed all this. "Does this man have anything to do with a tournament that was rumored to have needed a 10th victory in order to achieve something huge?" Questioned Argent moments later.

"Yep. That'd be the one. The same one that my friends and I won."

"My father tried getting inside of it but was never successful."

Noah snorted. "Considering what all they were up too, I'm not surprised."

"Your name isn't Noah Stilinski, is it?" Questioned Noshiko with a knowing air and gaining looks from everyone, including his own son.

Causing him to let out a breath. "No, its actually Johnny Cage but I changed it to Noah Stilinski as a just in case kind of thing for my own protection."

Something Sonya had been rather insistent about as well! "Then I give thanks to a defender of the Earthrealm." Intoned Noshiko before giving a light bow.

"My head's gonna explode." Muttered Stiles as he processed all this.

An annoyed Scott then spoke up. "While this is good to know, my mother and the others have been taken! And we need to get them back! Do you have any idea where they could be!?" He'd march into Hell if he had too get back his mother, Allison, Isaac, and Aiden.

To his annoyance, the older man shook his head. "At this time? No. As Outworld wouldn't let that man leave even a hair there after all the crap he and Shao Kahn did."

"Great."

Kira ran a hand on Scott's arm in a soothing manner while leaning into whisper kind things to him in an effort to help him with his troubles. Something he appreciated as he really didn't want to cause a serious problem that might delay them from getting to his mom and the others. "But with the calls I've made, some old friends of mine will be here in a few hours to help us find Tsung and whatever hidey hole he's crawled into. So for now, try and remain calm or occupy yourselves with something to keep your minds off things. I'll let you all know when our help is here." Declared the man and immediately got a few grumbles for it.

Along with a look from his son that basically implied he was about to get seriously grilled! _Yep, the universe still hates me._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Fairly sure no one's even done anything like this where Mortal Kombat and Teen Wolf is concerned. Though if there has been, do let me know! One that doesn't feature Stiles/Derek that is.**


	111. A Royal Secret

**A Royal Secret**

 **Disclaimer: This one randomly came to me while I was eating some Popcorn Chicken Nuggets. Thanks Nuggets! Its probably cliché but oh wells! Also makes use of the idea of the Kitsune Kingdom from 'Training The Pack' as well for those that liked that idea.**

 **Summary: After being told to come for a visit that she couldn't get out of during Spring Break and to bring along her boyfriend, Kira's forced to make a big reveal to the guy she loves.**

* * *

"I'm… I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you right." Said one Scott McCall; loving son and boyfriend, UC Davis student, Veterinarian in training, and Beta Werewolf of the Hale Pack.

The vision in front of him, known as Kira Yukimura, a girl of Japanese and Korean heritage, bit her lower lip as she looked at him. "No, you heard me right, babe. I'm the Princess of the Kingdom of the Kitsune."

"I thought… I thought that was a myth?" Asked the shocked Beta.

"You were myth-taken?"

Scott shot her a look and she winced again over how bad that response had been. "S-Sorry, wrong time for that."

"Sooo… You're a Princess of a whole Kingdom of Kitsunes?" Asked Scott to get a clearer picture of things.

"Uh-huh. Though there's other races living there too since Grandfather Iwao thought it was important to mingle like that. And mom agreed with that stance even before she took over in his place as the Kingdom's ruler." Kira told him.

Though her mother's reign had only been happening since the early 1950's after she had come back to Japan following a horrible event she had been involved with while in an Internment Camp. Grandfather Iwao's health had begun to fail him and it had been the reason her mother, Noshiko, had ended up taking control of the Kingdom to ensure no one would try anything. She, like many others, had thought his health would get better but in 1957, had ended up passing away in his sleep. Kira had heard many stories of her late Grandfather and always wished she had had the chance to meet him. Her mother meeting a Korean man named Ken Choi some years later had ruffled a few feathers as he was just a Human and in no way Royal but as her mother soundly reminded them, it was her choice who she married and no one else's. Thus, leading to Kira being born and her parents ensuring she wasn't some spoiled brat like other children would probably become in a situation like her's. But when the time came to go to College, Kira felt going to America for it and not somewhere in Japan was the right course of action.

Plus, she wanted a break from all the Kingdom function stuff and if it hadn't of been for her dad, her mom would probably not have ever let her do it. Which was how she ended up meeting Scott shortly after arriving at the U.C. Davis campus in California. And then later, a sneeze of all things accidentally causing Scott to Shift in front of her and prompting her to reveal her Kitsune side and greatly relieving him that she wasn't going to break up with him just cause he's a Werewolf. "How, how come you never told me this?" He asked her in a hurt manner.

Causing Kira to wince. "I, Scott, I wasn't sure how to bring it up. Plus, that part of my life was thousands of miles away and I pushed it to the back of my mind so I could enjoy having a normal non Royal life."

"And was having me for a boyfriend part of that plan?"

"What!? No! I swear on Inari herself that's not the case! I wasn't even planning to have a boyfriend anytime soon after I started here but then we met and that completely changed! I swear, I wouldn't ever do that to you or anyone else, Scott. I love you! Genuinely love you." Kira replied quickly and sincerely, and feeling worried and scared he would end things with her after she had come clean to him about her Royal status.

Scott stared at her for a moment that felt like an eternity until he sat down as he blew out a breath. "Oh Jesus, I've been dating a legit Princess for nearly 4 years! I'm so dead cause I'm nothin' like that and your mom's gonna kill me if your dad doesn't beat her to it!" Moaned the young man as any doubt of her feelings towards him had gone out the window after hearing her sincerity.

Instantly, Kira was kneeling in front of him and grabbing his face so he'd look at her as he panicked. "Babe, calm down! My mom married my dad and he wasn't anywhere close to Royalty, okay? So you have nothing, and I mean absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. Plus, I can't see my parents being against us as you care about and love me for me just like I care about and love you for you. Sure, certain people in the Court with old school thinking might object but my mom wouldn't put up with it."

"You sure?"

"The absolute surest. Just… Don't let Stiles be around any of them yet." Replied Kira as her boyfriend's best friend and brother in all but blood could be hard on the nerves at times.

Her boyfriend couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah… That probably wouldn't help me any at all as he'd ask every question he could think of just to learn what he could."

The two shared a chuckle at the mental image that brought up in their minds. "S-So, are, are we good?" Asked the young Princess nervously as she nibbled on her lower lip in worry.

Scott blew out a breath as he looked at her. "Yeah, we are. I mean, its gonna take a bit longer for me to wrap my head around the fact you're an actual Princess but we're good." Was the reply that had her looking rather relieved by that.

The couple then kissed one another softly as she climbed into his lap, allowing him to hug her tightly to him. "Wow… I'm kinda relieved you know now."

"Any other secrets I should know about? Like you secretly being an actress or something?"

"Nope! No other secrets." Replied the girl as she got comfortable in her man's lap.

"Works for me."

"Although… My mom is 900 years old and my dad's only in his 40's."

A groan escaped Scott that had her laughing. "You're evil."

"Maybe, maybe not." Teased the Kitsune Princess before kissing him.

She let out a squeal seconds later when he began to tickle her for her teasing. And while he might not have questions right now, Kira had a feeling that once Scott processed everything more, he'd be liable to really freak out and start to ask questions. Hopefully not before getting on the plane for Japan though! Since doing all that while on the plane wouldn't exactly be an ideal situation! Not to mention being something Stiles, Malia, and Jackson would more then likely mock the crap out of if they found out!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, Scott would definitely be nervous as Hell in meeting Queen Noshiko!**


	112. The Not So Stabbed Agent Part 2

**The Not**

 **So Stabbed Agent**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: For those who've been wanting more of this particular idea.**

 **Summary: A certain Agent's been told a few things and struggles with coming to grips on it!**

* * *

 **A Little While Later**

"So… The three of you… Are Werewolves?" Questioned Agent Rafael McCall with an air about him that said he was having a very hard time believing what he'd been told.

Which had involved Werewolves, Hunters, Kanimas, Alpha Packs, Darachs, Sacrifices, and now apparently evil Foxes. Oh, and he couldn't forget about the magical tree stump somewhere in the woods! A lot of it that his own son had been involved in in some way since the night before the second half of his Sophomore year of High School had begun. How at first, Scott had trouble accepting that he's a Werewolf and had even fallen for a girl that's from a family that hunts Werewolves and other Supernatural creatures. Derek looked at Aiden and Ethan who looked back at him before he looked at Rafael. "Yep. I'm a born Werewolf unlike Scott."

"And you're all former Alphas? Which made you even stronger in a lot of ways and even let you make other Werewolves while as an Alpha?"

"Yep, pretty much." Answered Aiden.

"Though Aiden and I never made our own Betas."

"Right… Right."

Rafael then looked at Melissa, who was looking his way and wondering how he was gonna handle all this in the end. "And you only found out during a hostage situation at the Sheriff's Department?"

"Yep. Not the best way to learn something like that, let me tell you. It took Noah helping prevent Lydia's death and then his kidnapping by the Darach for him to finally learn. Well, more like believe." Replied the nurse and mother with a sigh.

She really hoped the next time an unaware parent finally learned the truth, it wouldn't be during a hectic situation! "So, our son… Is not only a Werewolf, which is why he doesn't have Asthma anymore. But he's also an Alpha now?"

"A True Alpha. Which is rare for us as that kind of Werewolf doesn't have to steal or kill or inherit that rank. But instead, has to have certain traits in his or her character." Derek told him.

They watched as the Agent went quiet before blowing out a breath. "Oh God, I need a drink." Moaned the man as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know how you feel, Raf, I know how you feel as I felt that way after Scott and I finally sat down and talked things out."

Derek grimaced as he recalled the stinging slap she left on him after demanding he come to her house for a very important conversation. It was a miracle her hand hadn't been broken on his face with the strength she'd used in that slap! Rafael let out another breath as he stared at Melissa for a moment. "And how long was it before that happened?"

As he doubted such a conversation would have occurred right after the hostage situation! Melissa sighed as she shook her head. "About a week. And it wasn't until after he managed to stop Gerard Argent's insane plans that we sat down and talked."

"That, that was during that Kanima thing, right?"

"Yep."

"There's a lot I haven't been told yet, isn't there?"

Aiden answered first with a smile that might have been slightly mocking. "Yep. We've barely scratched the surface."

"Oh Hell." Muttered the Agent as he rubbed on his forehead as he felt a headache growing!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Eh heh heh… Poor Agent McCall!**


	113. Sheriff McCall Part 2

**Sheriff McCall**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: For those who've been wanting more of this one!**

 **Summary: Violent, homicidal Mimes just wasn't something that was natural at all!**

* * *

 _Okay, if I make it out of this, I quit. I swear to God I quit. Nobody ever told me I'd have to deal with violent Mimes!_ Thought one Sheriff Scott McCall to himself as he ducked for cover behind his Suburban Cruiser.

He'd been called to investigate a problem at a store and when he got there, he'd have the unfortunate luck to find out the problem was a gang of Mimes that actually used guns for their robberies. Whether or not they were actual Mimes he wasn't sure of but didn't really care after they started shooting at him. _The next time my mom tries to talk me out of something, I'm gonna listen! 'It'll be alright' I said, hah! Shows what I know. God I can't wait for Stiles' dad and the others to get better!_

The firing soon stopped and Scott saw it as his chance to try and get them to surrender. "THIS IS THE BEACON HILLS SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT, LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!"

Unfortunately for him, the gun firing started back up. Prompting him to let out an annoyed growl as his eyes went gold momentarily. Sure, their bullets couldn't really hurt him thanks to the Bite but they still hurt like a mother! Which was why he hadn't sprang into action just yet to deal with them as he hoped he wouldn't have to do that and end up with another ruined uniform! Sighing to himself, he grabbed his talk piece and began to talk into it. "Sheriff to Dispatch, come in Dispatch."

" _Dispatch here, how can I help ya? Which also? Good timing as I was just about to call you._ " Came the bright voice of one Erica Reyes.

Who, along with Lydia, helped run Dispatch at different times since no one else really wanted to do it aside from elderly Ms. Cotts. "Erica, I need back up at my location immediately." He quickly told her while wondering somewhat over why she was just about to call him.

" _The trouble at the store that bad?_ "

"Considering its a gang of Mimes with actual guns? Yes, yes it is that bad." Responded Scott quickly as he tried some quick return fire.

Not knowing that Erica's eyebrows had risen some. " _Umm… Could you run that by me again, boss? Cause I don't think I heard you right._ "

The disbelief and skepticism was easily heard in her voice and he couldn't help but sigh. "No, you heard me, Erica. Just think of it as life finding yet another way to screw with me." Was his somewhat bitter response.

As while the job wasn't all that bad and Gerard was no longer a problem now that he was locked up in Eichen, he didn't really have the time he wanted to be with Allison in secret and he was positive they were headed for another break up because of it. His mom had kind of gotten used to the idea of her son being the town's Sheriff of all things but it still tended to worry her a great deal as anything could happen to him. Especially since he didn't really have a way out of it thanks to an iron clad contract Jackson and the Mayor had done up together. And sure, she knew now about his little furry secret but even with that, she still tended to worry. An amused snort was heard over the line and Scott couldn't help but roll his eyes over it as no doubt Erica was finding the whole damn thing to be fairly amusing. "Erica..." Warned the teen Sheriff.

Giggles were heard. " _I'm sorry! I really am! But you feeling screwed over again and Mimes doing it is just too much! But, but if it helps, your dad's on his way!_ "

Scott was stunned to hear that and he barely even registered Erica's laughing voice over the radio informing any available units to Scott's location due to his request for back up. _My day just got even better._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yep, sure sounds it!**


	114. Victoria The Wolf

**Victoria; The Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I've seen this idea explored a couple of times in the past but not to the point those attempts were finished and this is basically my own take at the idea of Victoria Argent becoming a Werewolf instead of killing herself. Hell, she'd probably be even scarier then what she already is if she had become a Werewolf! As you can guess, this takes place some hours after Victoria's and Derek's three's first Full Moon.**

 **Summary: In which Victoria Argent becoming a Werewolf is probably the scariest thing Derek Hale's never wanted to see in his nightmares.**

* * *

"I'm… I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I heard you right." Declared a tense Derek Hale as he, his Betas, Scott, and Stiles stood in the living room of the Argent household.

Though Gerard Argent was no where in sight and it made him wary. "I'm not sure I heard right either." Muttered Allison with a shake of the head.

Her mother however, just crossed her arms and gave the Alpha a cool look while trying to figure out where the highly nervous smell was coming from. "You heard me correctly, now that I am a Werewolf thanks to you biting me, its your responsibility to train me in how to control this new side of me."

"It should be said that it wasn't my intention to give you the Bite while saving Scott from your little murder attempt on him."

Allison's eyes widened in great surprise and it looked like her dad was a little stunned by that too. "As my father in law would likely say, one can never fully account for what all could happen in the heat of a battle." Replied the Redhead cooly while refusing to look in her daughter's direction.

"Yeah, where is that guy cause let me tell you, being here in this house is not comforting at all." Erica said as she looked around again for any sign of the old man who wanted all Werewolves dead as Allison's dad reprimanded Mrs. Argent.

"I am aware of the Code, Chris, but that does not prevent me from making certain decisions that could or couldn't be seen as foolish. Especially where their own child is concerned."

Scott gave her a suspicious look. "And what's to stop you from trying to kill me again? Cause something tells me just cause you're one of us now, you'd probably still try anyway. Especially if Gerard gave the order."

"Well, considering I killed Gerard last night after he tried taking my life for refusing to kill myself as per our Code? I have no reason to try again since you haven't done anything to violate it. Plus, I figure the fact I tried to kill you with Wolfsbane Vapors would sour you in regards to being with my daughter." Replied the woman and gaining herself surprised looks in the process aside from Chris as he'd been around at the time that had happened!

"MOM!" Cried out Allison in horror and anger.

Causing her to sigh as she looked towards her little girl. "When you are older and a mother yourself, you will learn that there's nothing you won't do for your own child. Even if it is likely… Ill advised." She told her little girl and gained a nod of agreement from her husband.

Allison stared at her for a moment and then at Scott before rushing off to her room. Scott just sighed as he looked at where his girlfriend (ex now maybe?) had been standing. Derek would break the quiet of the room moments later. "You do realize that if you join my Pack, I would be your Alpha correct? As it is, I can't even believe I'm considering it after all your family has put my family through. Hell, no other Pack out there would accept an Argent Werewolf into their ranks and would just as soon kill you."

Then again, he could be wrong as some would find that to be some irony they could use against other Hunters. Victoria merely smirked as she flexed her hand open and claws came forth. "I'm well aware of all that, Derek. But as you can see, I wouldn't make it easy for anyone who tries to come after me."

"Does anyone else feel like using the bathroom on themselves right now?" Questioned Isaac as he looked at everybody.

Boyd just rolled his eyes as Derek shook his head with a sigh coming from him. "Now that you mention it, yeah, I kinda do." Declared Stiles and gaining a chuckle from Erica.

"How… How can you be so calm about this? So accepting?" Wondered a confused Scott to Victoria, who looked his way.

She then shrugged. "Because, Scott, you either adapt or don't. Plus, I am looking at all this in a clinical, rather then emotional way to effectively deal with my new lot in life. Besides, I didn't want to leave my daughter without her mother. Or my husband without his wife. Or our family without a leader as long has it been that a woman is the leader of the Argent family."

"Something my father clearly forgot." Added Chris with a frown as the young Wolf teen processed all he'd been told.

"I'm still not part of this Pack." Scott declared before walking away and Stiles quickly followed after his best friend in support.

Victoria merely shook her head. "That's going to get him killed."

Not that she truly cared a great deal but it would hurt her daughter a great deal and she didn't want that. Derek just grimaced. "I hope not as it would be my fault for how I handled things with him."

Bad enough he had so much guilt in him for practically getting his family murdered by being burnt to death cause of Kate using him. Scott's death would only add to that and he wasn't sure how he'd be able to handle things if that happened. "Maybe somethin'll happen that''ll change his mind? Heck, he's one of the reasons I chose to become a Werewolf after all." Said Boyd in a hopeful manner as even he didn't want the guy to end up dead.

"It can't be forced on him. He's already mistrustful of Alphas cause of that kind of thing." Added Derek with a thoughtful frown.

Though none of them were about to use Allison as a means to get him to join up as both deserved better then that. He'd surprisingly join up on a temporary basis to help stop Jackson's Kanima self however. An action that saw the teen get his wish of becoming a legit Werewolf once all was said and done. But it wouldn't be until Cora turned up, alive and well, that Scott would willingly find himself joining with Derek's Pack permanently due to the pull he felt towards the girl. It didn't hurt that she was feeling it too even if Allison was pretty jealous of the whole thing. Now, Cora would have some big issues where the Argents were concerned as it felt weird to her that one of them, Victoria especially, is a Werewolf. And one who hadn't used it to take Derek's place in the Alpha Pack. Victoria would later admit that that was a headache she wasn't necessarily wanting for one reason or another.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks liked!**


	115. Pack Instinct

**Pack Instinct**

 **Disclaimer: Could potentially be a full on story or not. Just one of those things that depends on different factors and what not. But this is basically a little what if? where Lydia actually doesn't survive Peter's Bite since I've seen it mentioned a long while back that it was one possibility the show runners had considered after season 1 and so I'm gonna use it for this. Also, in this, Derek didn't lie to Scott in order to get his help with the Alpha and because of that, Scott was a lot more trusting towards him. Even if Derek did end up becoming the Alpha in the end and Scott would end up joining him due to that trust.**

 **Summary: Its a Pack life.**

* * *

Now that there was no more worries where Peter was concerned, Scott felt incredibly relieved. Sure, he was still a Werewolf but he was getting more used to the idea now that he didn't have a homicidal nut trying to get him to kill people. Though it did suck like Hell that he and Stiles were no longer friends but how could on be best friends with someone when they wrongly blamed you for someone's death? Said someone being Lydia Martin after she didn't survive the Bite Peter had given her. Stiles' obsession over her and supposed deep feelings had caused him to turn his grief and rage against his own best friend and brother in all but blood and Scott had refused to take the blame this time around. As it had been no way his fault that she died but instead, Peter's for being so revenge driven and crazy. Leading to the two's years long friendship to crumble to dust and a fist fight to occur between the two. And because of how Stiles had acted towards Scott, the young Beta had quickly gained the support of many in the school body as none of them had approved of what the buzz cut teen had done much to said buzz cut teen's immense displeasure.

Jackson had even called him out on it and that had resulted in another fist fight, causing Stiles' dad to come down extremely hard on him. The loss of his long time friendship with Stiles had deeply and truly hurt Scott, it truly did. But he moved on as it was all he could do and gradually, that hole in his heart got better as Derek brought in Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd The 4th to the fold. Bolstering the numbers of the Pack and making them stronger. And though he had given Jackson the Bite despite Scott's thinking it was an extremely bad idea, the arrogant ass was refusing to take part in the Pack's activities. But if he wanted to be an Omega, that was his choice and Scott had no desire to fight with him on that as the less he had to do with Jackson, the better. Now his choice to join the revival of the Hale Pack had cost him any chance with Allison despite her giving him another chance due to how her parents felt about Werewolves and that too had hurt him a great deal. And if it hadn't of been for Deaton intervening and making it clear to the Argents, especially Gerard Argent, that he wasn't about to have them causing problems, the new Hale Pack would have had some serious issues to deal with where the Argents were concerned.

Even going so far as to somehow force them all out of town and promising that he had his way of knowing if they sent someone in to try and get rid of the new Hale Pack. This had greatly relieved Derek and even Scott and like Deaton had done with Talia, he'd re-take his role of advisor since Derek clearly needed it. And after Erica had joined and embraced all that the Bite had given her, she had taken to being heavily flirty towards Scott and it gradually caused them to get quite close to one another. Especially as he found himself beginning to flirt back and finding that the hurt he suffered over Allison was going away thanks to what was going on with Erica. Now his mom wasn't too sure what to think but so long as he wasn't getting into drugs or alcohol or something worse, she was just gonna be content to be happy he was expanding his circle of friends. Especially after how things had gone down with Stiles and had even made sure to get that copy of the housekey he had made back from him. Scott would even have a hand in helping teach Erica, Isaac, and Boyd how to control their new gifts and it was something Derek was damned appreciative of since he realized a little too late that he should have waited a bit longer before taking on Betas of his own.

Not to mention that with Bitten Wolves, he was still kind of out of his depth in teaching them and he couldn't use how he had done things with Scott due to how poor that had tended to go. Though Erica would be kind of a problem as for a time, she'd use her new found gifts to get payback on those who had tormented her while as a Human. Leading to a Hell of a nasty fight between her and Scott until she ended up breaking down and crying on him as he whispered that things were different now and that she'd never be a victim of bullying again. Boyd had even decided to use his size to his advantage for once thanks to the confidence the Bite had given him and made quite the impression on Erica's former tormentors to never bother her again. That had gotten him a grateful hug and a kiss to the cheek from the Blonde and she would even apologize to those she'd gone after as those were the ones who'd actually never done anything to her. And while the revived Hale Pack wouldn't have to deal with Hunters, they would have to deal with a Kanima. Whom they'd later learn to be Jackson of all people as his identity issues had caused him to turn into it.

They'd also learn of a vengeful Matt Daehler who was controlling Jackson's Kanima self and due to little options, Derek had no choice but to kill both. An act that would get a thanks of appreciation from Jackson as he breathed one final time as he was grateful for the fact he had been freed from the Hell he'd been forced into. Scott hadn't liked it but as Deaton would explain, some times, there just wasn't a choice. The whole Kanima situation had caused Melissa to find out about Scott's furry little secret and had even seen an almost return of the Scott and Stiles show. But because Scott and Derek had chosen to go over Stiles' head with Deaton's full support in telling the Sheriff a few secrets, the buzz cut teen really hadn't taken it too well despite the fact the trio had some real solid reasons behind telling the man. Making Scott to finally and truly wash his hands for good of his former best friend. "So, whatcha thinkin' about?" Wondered a curious Erica Reyes as she appeared above Scott's face.

Who'd been relaxing on the hood of his mother's car with his back against the front windshield. "Oh, you know, how happy I am that school's finally out for the Summer. And how every cloud in the sky keeps makin' me think of Lacrosse. Oh, they also keep makin' me think of how you bawled like a baby after Deaton showed you how to take pain." He replied with a small but amused smirk.

"HEY! I wasn't the only one who was crying that day, you ass!" Retorted the Blonde as she used some of her Werewolf strength to roughly push him off the car.

And gaining a loud 'ooph!' for her efforts as she laid in his former spot. Getting to his feet, Scott just grinned at her while getting a narrowed eyed look from her in return. "Oh, I remember as Boyd and Isaac was there too but they aren't my girlfriend. Plus, Boyd's size is kinda intimidating in case you didn't know."

She growled at him and he fake shuddered over it. "I am never sleeping with you again." Erica told him and kept her eyes skyward.

Knowing he meant no real malice but also knowing he needed to be punished to some degree or another. "Darn, I guess I'll have to see if Sydney will then since I know she's interested." Mock sighed Scott with a snap of his fingers.

"I will cause you so much pain if you even take a single step in her direction." Growled the girl as she looked towards him.

Her man just pouted at her. "Aww, but what about Danny? I mean, Coach did kinda imply that I should take really good care of his equipment."

"I really hate you."

Chuckling, Scott climbed on to the car and sat next to her. "Nah, you don't. In fact, you really love me."

"I don't know what you could possibly mean."

"Ohh, I think you do." Was the reply as the young Beta leaned in close and gave her a passionate kiss that saw her returning it with a moan.

Once he pulled back, she let out a groan as she glared at him. "Ugh, I think I taught you a little too well. Makes me miss the Scottie who didn't know how to give back as good as he got." Fake groused the girl.

Making him laugh a little as he grabbed on to her hand and held it. "The student has become the master. Just as it was meant to be."

That got him an eyeroll but the corners of her mouth was twitching. "I see a twitch of those lovely lips! Which means, I, Scott McCall, win!"

Narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend again, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her. "You haven't won nothin', mister."

As she didn't want to lose to him again in their little game! Said game being one that often saw Derek rolling his eyes over and have Mrs. McCall gush over how adorable they were. "Hmm… I think..." Began Scott as he kissed her briefly.

"I've won quite a lot." He finished after pulling back.

Erica merely sighed in fake defeat. "Damnit, McCall. You seriously suck sometimes."

"Is that code for I should try something with Danny?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she replied. "You think you're so funny but you're really not, mister." Purred the girl and getting a chuckle from him.

The two began to kiss one another rather passionately and it wasn't long before they had rolled off the car and onto the ground. Naturally, Scott would end up on his back with a groan. "Okay, that was your fault."

"Oh, shut up and get back to kissing me."

Now of course, he wasn't about to go against that much to her approval!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yes, I shit on Stiles in this but that's not the important thing. So let's not focus on that as it'll just be ignored, okie dokie? Especially since this was meant to explore how things could have gone if Lydia had died after season 1 and how Stiles could have reacted and other changes that one moment brought about. May folks have enjoyed!**


	116. An Old Return

**An Old Return**

 **Disclaimer: Title is subject to change but this is something of a teaser for folks who've been wanting to see what else happens after 'A Very Beacon Hills Christmas!' I just don't know when I'm gonna get around to doing the story in full however. This essentially makes more use of the lore Lycaon and his 50 sons that the show briefly went into during the first half of season 3 and how one of those 50 sons could potentially be an issue if they were still alive. Takes place months after 'A Very Beacon Hills Christmas!' and is close to graduation time with Kira also finally being back. Even though I think originally I was gonna have it to where she wasn't back but bah on that.**

 **Summary: As graduation nears for the older members of the McCall Pack, an ancient threat from the far past returns to the world.**

* * *

 **Somewhere In Greece**

In the highlands of the region of Arcadia, several drunken loud mouths were having themselves a good old time. Blasting music, drinking beer, telling tall tales, and for whatever reason, playing about with dynamite when it was probably a bad idea to do so considering they were drunk. But they didn't care about it potentially being a bad idea as in their drunken minds, playing with the stuff was just too much fun to pass up! Naturally, when they managed to light the fuse, the drunks would end up panicking and chuck the dynamite as far away from them as possible. Causing a huge explosion seconds later and a rather huge hole to form from the explosion. "Damn, that was kinda fun!" Shouted one of the drunks joyfully.

"Yeah! Too bad we don't have more!" Added another.

"Not my fault, lemme tell ya!" Said the third of the trio.

Heck, he was lucky to have gotten what he did as it was! Grumblings were heard from his friends but at least they still had plenty of Alcohol to keep themselves occupied with! "Uhh, do you guys see that?" Asked the drunk who had gotten the dynamite to begin with as he stared into the cloud of smoke behind them.

"See what?"

"Yeah! I just see uhh… Stuff!"

"I'm, I'm talkin' 'bout the red dots in that, that dust cloud!"

"Man, there's no red dots… Whoa." Trailed off one of the figures and it wasn't long before they could all see the red dots in the dust cloud.

Red dots that were somehow coming from a naked man's eyes. "Oh man, you need to put some clothes on!"

"And get a shave cause that look is wild!'

The naked figure stood where he was for a moment as he stared at the trio. He then began to speak but none of them could understand a word of what he was saying. And it wasn't cause of how drunk they were either. "Uhh, we can't understand a word you're sayin'." Informed the one who'd first seen the red eyed figure.

No answer was given and the way he was staring at him and his two friends began to make the trio quite nervous to the point they decided it was probably a good idea to get going. But it seemed as if the naked hairy figure had other ideas in mind as he suddenly came at them with a speed that shouldn't have been possible. Screams filled the air as the mysterious figure tore apart two of the figures after using his claws to see into their minds. Leaving only the drunk who'd first seen the figure still alive as he tried to get up but couldn't thanks to his fear and the Alcohol in his system. "D-Don't hurt me!"

"I won't, Tomas, for thanks to your friends' minds, I know you have a great worth about you that will prove invaluable to me." Replied the figure as he looked at the terrified figure of Tomas.

Well, until he potentially found someone much better to serve his needs where information was provided. "Wha-What do you mean?"

As while he may work for the Tourism industry, he didn't think that would help this guy! "And, h-how do you ev-even know English now!?"

The figure stepped up to him and knelt down, making Tomas whimper in fear. "I learned thanks to the two fools you once called friend, Tomas. All thanks to my claws." Came the reply as he showed the frightened drunk his claws.

Causing Tomas' eyes to widen in fear. He then let out a pained scream as the crazy freak bit him in the leg! "And now, I will have your utmost loyalty as my Beta, Tomas. Just as I will have the loyalty of other Werewolves."

The naked figure then raised his head upwards and let loose a blood curdling roar so loud that it was able to go past the borders of Greece itself so that all Werewolves could hear the howl of Nyctimus, one of the 50 sons of Lycaon and one of the original Werewolves. Not to mention one of the first Alphas, much like his brothers and their father was thanks to Zeus' attempt at punishing them and then their gaining the assistance of the Druids of that era. "Now, they will come. And the world will be mine." Declared Nyctimus as he stood up and allowed his red Alpha eyes to shine brightly.

Several hours later would see many a Werewolf from all over Greece arrive to the area and they weren't the only Supernatural creature to come. As others did too due to hearing the call of Nyctimus' howl and sensing the incredible power from it and wished to be around such power. For it held a strong trace of Divinity to it and that was something that hadn't been felt or heard of in centuries. A dark smile spread across Nyctimus' face as he saw them gathering around him, all with a curiousity about them. "I am pleased you are all here but know this, though there are Alphas among you, I am the only Alpha here that matters as I will NOT tolerate insubordination."

And to prove his point, he took the rank of Alpha from those that held such a rank within to himself. Turning those who'd been Alphas into Betas much to their shock. This action gave Nyctimus a boost in his power and moments later, those all present would bow to him after witnessing the kind of God like power he possessed. Making the son of Lycaon nod in satisfaction.

 **Miles Away In A Small California Town…**

As the roar of Nyctimus reached the small town of Beacon Hills, California, one house's silence in the night was broken as Scott McCall shot up in his bed, breathing heavily with sweat coming down his brow. His eyes glowing a bright red as his Wolf felt a great pull to go somewhere far and that shouldn't have been possible considering he was no longer a Beta but a True Alpha as had been the case for some time now. "Scott? What's wrong!?" Came the concerned voice of Kira Yukimura as she sat up and leaned into him, who'd been asleep next to her boyfriend and wearing his Lacrosse jersey that night.

"I… I don't know. I just, I felt this howl… This really strong howl that woke me up and its wanting me to go somewhere." He told her shakily as he tried his best to ignore the urge to begin moving in the direction it wanted him to go.

Concerned, Kira wrapped her arms tightly around Scott from behind and kissed the skin on his shoulder. Her actions slowly but surely soothed the fast beating of his heart as his breathing evened out and the urge to obey the pull slowly died out. Neither of them knowing that their near futures were about to have quite a bit of trouble in the form of an angry Wolf God from Ancient Greece.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I successfully tease you folks into wanting more or did I fail? R and R!**


	117. Filthy Livin'

**Filthy Livin'**

 **Disclaimer: An idea I've had in mind for a long while now that was inspired by the old WCW group, Filthy Animals. Much like the Chimera Pack idea I did awhile back but different. In this idea, Scott and Melissa lived elsewhere before moving to Beacon Hills for a fresh start at the beginning of the second half of his Sophomore year and so that Melissa could get her son away from certain bad influences like Theo Raeken (with both boys being born Werewolves). As he and Scott run their own little crew of Werewolves and Humans who like to run wild and do whatever they want.**

 **Summary: Its Senior year and an old friend from the past is attempting to bring back the filthy and wild animal that he knows his brother in all but blood, Scott McCall, can be.**

* * *

"Come on, Scott, are you really and seriously telling me that you don't miss what you used to be? A wild and out of control Werewolf who did whatever the Hell he wanted, whenever he wanted with me and the others?" Asked one Theo Raeken with a doubtful expression on his face as he and his best friend and brother in all but blood stood outside of a building that Theo had brought them too.

Scott just stared at him and sighed with a smile on his face. "That's what I'm really and seriously tellin' you, bro. Things are different now. My mom and me are in a better place, the crew I run with now are some fairly cool guys, and as for Kira? That girl makes me wanna write poetry, man."

Theo snorted with an eyeroll and shoved his brother away a bit, causing him to laugh. "Jeez, do you hear yourself? This idyllic small ass crap hole has changed you into a little bitch!" Retorted the Brunette in disgust.

"I don't know about idyllic as this place attracts some seriously crazy crap to it, bro. And come on now, I'm still the biggest badass to ever badass while you're my bitch slash sidekick."

Crap he himself had gotten involved in thanks to the quite large Hale Pack that Talia Hale and Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe ran together. Crap that once upon a time, he wouldn't have dared get caught up in except to maybe cause the problem to begin with. Well, maybe not anything deadly problematic anyway but whatever. But over time, he had found himself getting involved and changing for the better much to his mom's immense happiness. And it was all thanks to the more positive and less destructive influences he had gotten in his life since his mom had moved them to Beacon Hills, California and him having to live up to a promise his mom had made him give her. That of being a better son and generally being better in a lot of ways then how he used to be. Sure, he hated it as it wasn't something he felt was him but he could see how much it meant to his mother and so he started to try. Even if it was kind of half assed at times. But then he met the Hale and Ito Packs, along with the likes of Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe, Stiles Stilinski, the Argents, the Yukimuras (whose daughter he found himself surprisingly falling for for that matter), and quite a few others.

Hell, he even tried out for Lacrosse just for the Hell of it. Well, that and because his mother, along with the Faculty Staff practically insisted on it. If only to help further ensure he didn't try and get up to any trouble. And he did play around here and there but he kept it to a minimum so it wouldn't attract attention. But gradually, the others (Kira especially), helped him change into someone better. Someone that you could be brung home to a girl's parents without the worry of potential embarrassment and the like. Though even with the new changes, he wasn't one to pass up a party. Especially any Lydia Martin through since those tended to especially get wild. And then comes Senior year and with it, his old friend and brother in all but blood and co-leader of the 'Filthy Animals' had shown up with a goal or two in mind. Said goals? To get Scott back into the crew and return to being the wild ass Theo knew was still there and was the real deal. His mom had been especially displeased with the fact Theo was around as he wasn't even supposed to know where Scott even was thanks to the former wild boy not being allowed to have any internet or phone access for a good long while.

But Theo had said it was a lucky break that he had even learned where his best friend was and left it at that. An explanation Scott was more then willing to accept since he knew hie could trust his best friend. "Yeah, I heard. What's even crazier is the fact I've heard you got your ass involved in being some bulls**t town protector nonsense. And you've definitely had too much of the Kool-Aid if you really believe you're the badass between us." Theo replied dryly as he shoved his laughing brother again.

"Don't knock it til you try it, they've got some GREAT Kool-Aid. And hey, I like helpin' out, bro. Not only does it help keep my mom alive, but it helps keep others alive. Kind of a good feelin' to have."

Plus, he loved seeing Kira be a total badass babe as it was a Helluva turn on to him. A fact he hadn't been shy about expressing aorund her and would often make her blush much to his liking as he thought her reaction was just damned adorable. He'd even made it his on going mission to boost her self esteem to some very high levels and the results had been highly favorable to the point she sometimes pulled the wool over his eyes. And in one case, that had been a literal thing and where she had gotten it he still didn't know as Kira was continuing to be cutely tight lipped about it. Theo just scoffed and shook his head before opening the door and gestured for him to go inside. "So what are we doing here exactly?" Wondered the former wild Wolf curiously as the two went inside.

"Its somethin' I thought would be perfect for us, bro."

"Let me guess, you also managed to ensure nobody would try anything too, right?" Asked Scott knowingly and getting a look from the other boy.

"Is that judgment I'm hearing?"

It was Scott's turn to roll his eyes. "Course not. I haven't become THAT much of a square."

"Uh-huh, denial's not just a river in Egypt you know." Came the disbelieving response.

Scott just grinned but he wasn't gonna say anything to anybody about this unless he had no choice. Loud music could be heard as they walked deeper into the building and he couldn't help but nod to it as it was some energetic stuff. Stuff he hadn't really listened too all that much since coming to Beacon Hills as part of the 'A Better Scott McCall Program'. The music only grew louder as they came to another door and Theo smirked at him before opening it. "After you, bro."

"Good to know you can still recognize my superior good looks to your old age." Scott told him cheekily and getting an eyeroll in return.

"Man, not only are you in denial, but you're still delusional! We both know I got more chicks then you did back home." Retorted the other boy with a smirk as Scott went through the door.

His brother just snorted. "Theo, I hate to tell you this, but that was just them pitying you cause they knew I was the real deal out of the two of us. The real… Slim Shady you could say."

"HAH! And I'm Jay-Z."

Chuckles came from Scott as he felt glad once again for the fact he and Theo still had such an awesome rapport with one another. His eyes widened however once he and Theo got to a room where the music was coming from. As it contained a number of people that he hadn't seen in several years. "Holy s**t!" Gasped out the young Wolf in surprise.

As in the room was his old girlfriend, Erica Reyes, Josh Diaz, Gabe and Nolan, a pair of half brothers who turned their backs on their Hunting family to join the McKen Pack, an Asian Werewolf named Jiang who loved using Machetes, Tracey Stewart, who'd had the misfortune to be a Kanima at one point until she got saved from it, Kincaid, who also has ties to the Yakuza in one way or another, Kanela, a former Fae/Elfling who'd been born into Royalty until doing something her parents didn't agree with and turned her into a human teenager, Corrine The Desert Wolf, Tierney, a friend of Jiang's who had chosen to follow her friend instead of staying with the Pack she and Jiang had once been part of. And last but not least, a pair known as Garrett and Violet, otherwise internationally known as the Orphans. A pair of teen assassins who had ended up joining them. They, like Corrine, helped fund the McKen Pack. "Well, well, if it isn't one of the biggest troublemakers I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." Greeted Kincaid with a grin as Erica let out an excited squeal and pounced on Scott.

The others watching in amusement as the reunion happened. "Whoa, easy there, Erica, I'm with someone now." Gently chided Scott.

Gaining a frown from the Blonde in return. "But that never mattered to you before, babe. Especially since I was about the only girl you were serious with and even then that was kind of spotty."

"Yeah, but that was then and this is now. Things have changed." He told her with a slight wince over the reminder of the player he'd once been.

Unseen, Theo rolled his eyes but kept quiet as Scott pulled away from an unhappy Erica and greeted the others. All of whom were happy to see him as it'd been too damned long. "You know there's been some rumblings where you're concerned, right? Especially since you joined up with the Hale Pack?" Violet asked of him with a concerned look on her face after hugging him.

"I kinda figured. Nothin' too serious though, right?"

"No, not yet. But its only a matter of time, bro."

Scott sighed but was thankful for the warning. "Right, thanks, Vi. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for anything."

"With us here, we've got your six covered, Scott." Gabe told him seriously and getting a nod of agreement from Nolan.

Instead of arguing against that as Erica stayed near him as she plotted out how to get him back from the slut who stole him from her, he nodded at the two in appreciation. Josh could be seen with a smirk on his face as he changed out the music for something Scott hadn't heard in years. "Enjoy, bro."

Scott froze momentarily as the sounds of their theme song so to speak, one they got from the old wrestling group known as the 'Filthy Animals' for that matter, began to play from the radio. Shaking himself out of it, he stepped up to it as the others watched on. Hoping that it might bring back the guy they knew instead of the one they had been hearing about for some time now. "Embrace the Animal that's still in you, baby. I know you have to be tired of playing the role of a good little boy." Purred Erica in his ear as she rubbed on his chest as his eyes closed with the music washing over him.

The McKen Pack watched on with baited breath as their long lost but hopefully returned brother let the music wash over him. A deep breath was had and released as Scott opened his eyes, eyes that glowed gold as he turned around with a smirk and a vibe radiating from him that hadn't been there before. "Who wants to go f**k s**t up?"

Cheers rang loudly in the room as Erica smiled happily and tried to kiss him and failed as he pulled away to join the others in celebrating. Said celebrating soon went out the door as they all left to go have some wild and out of control fun. Leaving her on her own for a moment. _One thing at a time I guess._

But Erica was confident she'd have HER man back with her by the end of the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh boy!**


	118. Vacation

**Vacation**

 **Disclaimer: Something that came to mind fairly recently and if I turn into a multi-chaptered story, will be kinda crackish. Think the Harry Potter fic 'Make A Wish' by Rosharch's Blot (entirely possible I spelled the first part of that wrong). Takes place when Scott's 23 and Monroe and her bnnch are finally dealt with. This idea would also feature crossovers from time to time as well.**

 **Summary: With Tamora Monroe no longer being a problem for Supernaturals everywhere, Scott McCall decides to take a vacation. Naturally, it goes about as well as you'd expect it too.**

* * *

"Vacation." Suddenly announced Scott McCall at his mom's house.

Where an awesome Bar-B-Que was taking place that day in celebration of the fact that Tamora Monroe was no longer being a problematic pain in the ass who should have gotten some therapy or some such. As at least then, she wouldn't have turned into a Black female Hitler Hellbent on murdering Supernaturals everywhere with her little Hunter Army. Something that had forced Scott to miss out on College and end up forming his own Army to combat the crazy lady who badly needed therapy more then he did for that matter. Everybody looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was on about. "Uhh, say that again, buddy?" Stiles requested while hoping his best bud in all the world hadn't finally cracked.

And let's be honest, Stiles was pretty sure his best friend was due a mental break down anytime now after all the crap they'd been through over the years. "Vacation, I decided I'm gonna take one. Go and see the sights, try a local dish or two. Maybe get a job to fix my ride when it breaks down. That kind of thing."

"But son, what about College? I know you've said before that going to UC Davis to become a Vet was something you dreamed about doing." Pointed Agent Rafael McCall.

Who, coincidentally, had been the first to break out of the state of shock the whole group had found themselves in at the Alpha's words. Scott just shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be there when I get back so I'm not worried."

"But sweetheart, are you sure this is a good idea? Do you even have any money to pull this off? Don't get me wrong, I want you to do what makes YOU happy but I also want you to be sure about it." Melissa asked in concern while giving a look to her husband, Chris Argent, that promised nothing good if he helped fund her son's vacation plans and didn't tell her.

But the legendary Hunter and valued friend of the McCall Pack just shook his head in the negative with the hopes she believed him. As he didn't want to end up on the couch that night! "Of course I'm sure, mom. I need this more then anything else after everything since it feels like I barely remember what its like to just completely relax and be, well, free. As for the funds? Well… A few of our more magically inclined friends over in Britain have me covered on that. Matter of fact… Harry had been practically insistent on it thanks to his own experiences and could see I needed it."

Everyone present could practically hear the exhaustion in his voice and it was damned saddening that he felt like he couldn't really remember what it was like to be completely relaxed and free. "Well, you know me, I'm behind you no matter what, Scott." Declared Malia.

"Yeah, same here." Added Alec.

Who'd become kind of fanatically loyal to Scott over the years since they'd met. "Of course you would, 'Lia." Stiles said teasingly and getting a face in return from his ex that he couldn't help but grin at.

Though Scott and Malia weren't together anymore, they were still great friends and he still considered her to be his Second In Command. Their more magically inclined friends from across the ol' Pond had ended up unintentionally helping them realize that they were being subtly influenced by the Nemeton to be more then just friends and Packmates. Which had nicely enough helped explain why they never felt all that relationshippy like outside of Beacon Hills. Why the old stumpy stumpin Stump had been influencing them was something they had yet to figure out. But Harry had helped to make sure they wouldn't be influenced anymore thanks to some protections he'd casted over them. Along with the others. Harry and his bunch were also looking into how to prevent the Nemeton from attracting unwanted problems without turning the whole darned town into a ghost town. But without the ghosts of course.

Melissa got up and went over to her son, who quickly got up himself and ended up in a hug by his mom. Who quickly pulled away seconds later but kept her hands on his shoulders while giving him a motherly look. "If this is what you feel is gonna help you? Then you have my support one hundred percent as all I want is for you to be happy."

"Thanks mom." Replied Scott happily and hugged her tightly.

Smiles were had by all as they observed the mother/son moment. And once the hug was over with, Scott took a step back with a wide grin on his face. "Well, now that that's over with, I'm out of here."

"Wait, you're leaving now!?" Lydia asked in shock.

As come on now! That's just kinda rude! Snickering came from her friend, who also was kind of more like a brother then anything else to her. "Yep! Actually left two days ago but decided to do this so none of you guys would be worried and all that." He told her and the others brightly and gaining more then one reaction in the process!

"Wellp, buh bye now!" Scott told the group cheerfully and then vanished with a pop.

Which had been a wonderfully neat little trick he'd learned from some overly excited House Elfs who'd been all too willing to teach him some things. "Did… Did he just prank us?" Wondered a stunned Liam.

"Yeah, I think he did, man." Responded an awed Mason, who was finding the whole thing to be intensely awesome!

"He is _so_ grounded when he gets home!"

Of course, when that was, Melissa hadn't a clue!

 **Miles Away Near The Stateline Between California And Washington**

A soft pop could be heard in a hotel room, alerting anyone to the fact that a smugly grinning Scott had just appeared in his hotel room. "Man, pullin' a fast one without it bein' a life threatening situation really is good for the soul." Muttered the young man to himself happily.

Spotting his packed bags near the door, he clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly. "Right, let's get this show on the road!"

He didn't know what he'd possibly come across in Washington, but he couldn't wait to find out regardless!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Eh heh heh! Nice fast one there, Scott!**


	119. Doctor Yukimura

**Doctor Yukimura**

 **Disclaimer: Watching the third season of Gotham ended up giving me the idea for this one.**

 **Summary: One day, Kira Yukimura chose a path that didn't involve fighting. One that let her save lives in a completely different way.**

* * *

"Now, you need to try and stay off your foot as much as possible for the next 2 weeks, alright?" Informed one Kira Yukimura to her latest patient at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

Where she'd been working for the last 3 years after succesfully becoming a Doctor after years of medical school. It had been an unexpected move from the Japanese/Korean Kitsune as none of the others had been expecting it to happen. Then again, at the time, the entirety of the Pack had been returning to whatever passed for normalcy that they could get or still had in their lives after years of conflict with Tamora Monroe. Kira herself had gotten involved in an unexpected manner sometime after completing her training with the Skinwalkers and that had proven somewhat tense due to feelings she still had for Scott. Who, at the time, had been seeing Malia. But the trio ignored that particular elephant to keep their focus on Monroe and gradually, Kira had even found something with a Hunter her age who'd joined the Pack as he didn't agree with Monroe's methods. Methods his family had apparently approven of much to his disgust. Unfortunately, Kira had ended up losing her new found love shortly before the war had ended.

And that, along with all the fighting had greatly worn on the heartbroken woman and led her to end up pursuing a path in the medical profession thanks in part to Melissa. It had been a long and sometimes exhausting journey for the up and coming Doctor, but eventually, she succeeded much to her immense happiness. Along with the happiness of her parents and her friends. "You got it, Ms. Kira." Replied the unhappy 13 year old as he wasn't happy about having to take it easy!

Especially when he wanted to be out training in order to join the school Lacrosse team! Kira just smiled knowingly at the young man in front of her. "You are definitely your father's son with that scowl." Teased the good Doctor and getting an eyeroll from the son of Derek and Braeden.

"I'm gonna have a scowl of my own one day!"

"Well, I look forward to seeing how you accomplish that one. But in the mean time, I'll go see about some crutches for you." She told him and a pout came from the young man in front of her.

One she thought was adorable. "Why couldn't I have been a Wolf like my dad? This just sucks!"

Kira just smiled at him as this wasn't the first time Nick had made that sort of remark before taking off in search of some crutches for her honorary Nephew. Idly wondering if perhaps she should call the babysitter to see how her little girl was doing as she happily went about her business.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Short, but none the less I hope folks enjoyed! Might do more with this in the future if anything comes to mind. Although, I kinda started to think her becoming a Doctor in Altered Life's future would be a great idea to run with one day. R and R!**


	120. Accidental Kidnapping

**Accidental Kidnapping**

 **Disclaimer: Hey yo, everybody! Hope you're all well! This idea is a crossover with the anime known as Tenchi Muyo and the tv series Farscape to a certain extent. And takes place after 6A.**

 **Summary: Accidental kidnappings by Aliens complicates Scott McCall's life greatly!**

* * *

"And you say that a pair of Aliens kidnapped you from the planet Earth by complete accident?" Asked First Class Detective Kiyone Makibi of the Galaxy Police to one Scott McCall.

Who looked like he'd been through some wild experiences and needed a good amount of sleep! "Yeah, pretty much." He answered back tiredly.

Scott had no idea how long he'd been gone from Earth and he missed it, his mom, and his friends like freaking crazy. He'd been minding his own business when a drunk Hynerian and an equally drunk Nebari showed up and kidnapped him before he could do much of anything. Both hadn't even remembered how they had gotten to Earth to begin with once they sobered up, leaving him stuck in some distant part of the damned Universe and trying to find his way home. A journey that had him running into all sorts of people and occasionally having to run for his life. Interestingly enough however, he had come across a planet of Wolf like people who wanted him to become their King! But he had refused as that kind of thing wasn't for him and he just wanted to be at home.

It'd been some bad luck when he got picked up by Galaxy Police as well when a fight broke out on a Commerce planet. The woman who identified herself as Kiyone gave him a sympathetic look before speaking. "Do you remember when it was you were taken?"

"Uhh, yeah, it was at least mid-June when I got taken by them."

The wince on her face told him he more then likely wasn't going to like what he heard next. "Oh boy… I umm… I hate to tell you this, but its now at least November on Earth now."

Which was when the Americans celebrated Thanksgiving if she recalled right around that time. Scott's eyes widened in shock as he hadn't been expecting that at all whatsoever! He started to breathe heavily soon afterwards and that worried Kiyone, whom the Alpha had to admit was quite the beauty and was amazed by her green colored hair. "You… You may want to leave the room." Growled the young man as his self control continued to dwindle.

Much like it had been doing the more he spent time in the Universe and dealt with various things while trying to get back home. Even being forced to take a life just to avoid being killed himself. Kiyone shot him a concerned and worried look as she could swear she was seeing fangs growing from his teeth. "Umm… Are you okay, Mr. McCall?"

He shook his head in the negative. "No… Losing control… Things have been, have been too… Much." Growled the Human as his eyes flashed red and a loud roar burst free him that had her rearing back in shock.

"What the Hell!?"

"I don't wanna hurt you so please, leave!" He told her pleadingly as she aimed her gun at him.

His pleading and the worried look about him despite his now sudden feral appearance surprised her. But it was enough to lower her gun. "This room is capable of handling some strong people."

"Good, cause I'm pretty strong. Especially under a Full Moon."

 _Well that's handy to know. And sounds like something I've heard about back on Earth._

Though for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out and resolved to ask Tenchi to look into it later when she made contact with him. Kiyone quickly left the interrogation room and sealed it off to keep Scott in there. And just in time as well as he started to wreck the few things that was in there as he let out growls and roars. _I don't know what all's happened to him… But today was clearly the final straw…_

An idea came to mind, one that she thought was a good idea as she knew how to get him back to Earth. _Its a good reason to make use of that vacation time at least. Besides, I've missed everyone back on Earth. Mihoshi included._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, here's to hoping that particular journey's an easy one! The Hynerian and Nebari I mentioned are from Farscape. Kiyone and anything else is from Tenchi Muyo. Could possibly be a full story, but we'll see.**


	121. The Big Move Part 6

**The Big Move**

 **Part 6**

 **Disclaimer: Heh, I really should just make this idea into its own fic. Set about a month and a half after school starts again up for Scott and his new friends in New York.**

 **Summary: The gang (mostly Riley) are shocked when they find out two of their own are dating one another!**

* * *

"YOU TWO ARE DATING!?" Asked a heavily stunned Riley Matthews to a highly embarrassed Scott McCall and an annoyed Cora Hale just outside of Topanga's.

"Damnit." Groaned Cora as they had been doing their best to keep their thing a secret!

"Whoa, what's goin' on!?" Wondered Lucas as he and the others of their little group came outside of Topanga's.

Riley turned to their friends with a shocked look on her face. "These two! Are dating!"

The two in question just groaned as they hadn't wanted any attention on them! Cora even pinched Scott since this was his fault! "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Because you couldn't help yourself!"

"I didn't hear any complaints!" Argued back the California teen and getting another pinch for it.

Kira just shook her head in amusement at her two friends. "Oh, is that what the big fuss is about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and getting a look from Riley.

"YOU KNEW!?"

"Well… Yeah. Its not like they were even really hiding it. Plus, I'm the one who practically had to threaten them with their worst fears in their faces if they didn't go for it."

Even if she had been a little jealous of the two of them, but she knew they deserved a chance to explore what could be between them. Plus, even with how nice she is, Kira had been getting darn tired of how Cora refused to act on her interest in Scott! "And here I had come to the conclusion that you and Scott would become a couple, Kira." Spoke up Smackle in surprise and getting a nod of agreement from Farkle.

"But you two are so alike!" Protested Riley, as it didn't make sense to her!

"Riley." Scott said to get her name and continuing on when it worked to capture her attention.

"Just because two people may be alike, doesn't mean they have to date. Your mom and dad are pretty much two different people, right? Even Shawn and Katy?"

Riley just nodded in silence. "And while Scott and I may be alike in some ways and you guys come to us when you need another perspective that the adults might not be able to provide, there needs to be more then just being alike to have a relationship. There needs to be more then just a first ever crush on someone to have a relationship. As not every couple is gonna end up together for as long as your parents have just cause they were first crushes/first loves." Added Kira gently.

Cora would add her piece next. "Now I freely admit that one of the reasons I'm with Scott is cause I find him hot. Plus, he's not an arrogant jerk who just wants to get in my pants."

And for good measure, gave his butt a pinch that made him jump while she smirked. Maya grinned in amusement, a grin that only widened when Scott tried to do the same and got his hand slapped for it in return. "Ow! You Hales are so violent." Grumbled the young man while his girlfriend just smirked in satisfaction.

"Damn right we are."

Riley was silent as she took all this in for a bit. "I… I think I need to go and think about all this."

"No offense, Matthews, but that's probably a good idea." Remarked Cora in a gentle manner and the girl nodded in silence before making her leave for home.

"And this is why I've been seeing Corn Chip Dave for the past two weeks." Announced Maya brightly before hurrying off to make sure her best friend for life got home safely.

Leaving the others behind in surprise. "I knew it! I knew I saw those two actin' all couply like." Declared Zay before going back inside Topanga's in a pleased manner.

"Well, today's just full of surprises."

Nods of agreement were had at Farkle's words. Well, Lucas wasn't nodding as he just seemed stunned. "Corn Chip Dave and Maya!?"

Scott shrugged. "Its better then you, her, and Riley being in a weird triangle just cause its safe."

Farkle shuddered as that whole thing had NOT been a great time! "Agreed on that one!"

"Now if you'll excuse us, Scott and I are gonna go find someplace more private so I can have a… Word, with him about certain things being done in public." Scott gulped at the gleam in her eyes as it meant she was being serious.

"I'll always remember you fondly, Scott." Teased Kira and he glowered at her but she merely grinned back as Cora dragged him off.

Those remaining watched as it happened until the two couldn't be seen anymore. "Out of curiousity, how long have those two been together?" Wondered Farkle.

"Oh, about a month now."

"It was only a matter of time until they were found out. Law of Certainty." Smackle said in certainty.

Kira couldn't help but agree! Especially as Cora liked to get a little affectionate despite any protests she may have about keeping things a secret!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was fun!**


	122. In Greatest Need

**In Greatest Need**

 **Disclaimer: Basically pulling a Gargoyles moment with this one in that Scott's been in a healing sleep for a few hundred years under the Nemeton until California/Werewolves are in their greatest need of a champion.**

 **Summary: He's been asleep for 300 years but now that his people need him more then ever, he shall rise again.**

* * *

Waking up and finding out he'd been in a magically induced coma for 300 years to heal underneath the Beacon Hills Nemeton had been a little disconcerting for Scott McCall. Especially when he remembers all too well being attacked by Monroe in a last ditch effort to try and kill him before she succumbed to death itself. The fact this had been done because a Witch that had joined the war against Monroe and her Hunters knew he'd be needed for something again in the future was also a little disconcerting for the True Alpha of Beacon Hills. Whom had never quite got to realize his dream of becoming a Veterinarian because of one woman's hate. "He's awake!"

"He's really here!"

"We're all saved now!"

These were just a few of the comments he'd heard since he and Kira had come out of the Nemeton and came into the town turned city of Beacon Hills. Which was now surrounded by a giant dome meant to protect all manner of Supernaturals and those who allied with them from the tyranny of the Hunters who had risen up to hunt them all down. Unfortunately, no one knew who the main leader of the new Hunters was but the 'Supernaturals For Defense' hoped to find out the identity soon. "Is this the Sheriff's Station?" Asked Scott in confusion as it seemed vaguely familiar to him despite all the changes in the area of the past 300 years.

"Yeah. Its our main base of operations for the city's safety and Jordan's in charge of that while I keep the city going in the day to day stuff." Kira, who was just as beautiful as ever, told him.

And had also been the one to awaken him from his years of slumber beneath the Nemeton. "Jordan?"

"Uh-huh. Jordan Parrish. Turns out that Hellhounds have really long lifespans just like Kitsunes do."

"Oh." Man, he was definitely gonna need a few days to wrap his head around things!

Kira gave the Wolf who once had her heart a sympathetic smile as she could tell he was having trouble wrapping his head around the amount of things he'd already been told in a short amount of time. Letting out a heavy sigh, the formerly long slumbering Wolf spoke up. "Are you guys sure its me Yedreya was talking about in her prophecy?"

"You're the only one who fits it, Scott. I know the last thing you wanted is to be woken up just to fight for others again but these people need you. Now more then ever." She told him passionately and apologetically.

Knowing full well of how tired he'd been in the days leading up to his final encounter with Monroe. Especially after losing Malia and their unborn child, Stiles, Liam, his father, Corey, Chris, and so many others in the war. The fact there hadn't been anyone else to inherit his status as an Alpha due to how he'd obtained his had meant he was still a True Alpha as well by the time of his death. Taking a deep look at Kira and using his senses, the newly awakened Scott could tell how genuine and the like she was being. And after seeing the state of various people he'd run into on his way here, there was no way he could turn his back on any of them. He didn't before and he still wouldn't again despite the fact it could cost him his life. Again. "Alright… Let's do this. But I'm gonna need a few days, maybe a week even, to adjust to everything." Scott told her after taking a deep breath and letting it out.

A smile came his way from Kira. "Understandable, Scott. Now come on, Jordan's waiting."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If anyone wants, they are welcome to take this idea and flesh it out in a story. Relationships and the like are entirely up to you and if you wanna make Scott the King of all Supernaturals for whatever reason… Go for it! I myself was thinking of Kira and Parrish being a thing by the time I was done writing this. As for the 'Supernaturals For Defense' bit, I got the idea from a real life group known as the 'Deacons For The Defense' (though I might have part of that name wrong) from way back in the day. I've been meaning to use the idea but haven't really had much of a chance to do so and it seemed fitting to make use of it for here.**


	123. Brotherhood

**Brotherhood**

 **Disclaimer: This was requested by a guest some time ago but I just hadn't gotten around to it until now. Which I apologize for taking so long on. Though I will be putting my own spin on the idea and is set in season 4 with nobody dead, Cora never left, and a little bit after Derek visits his mom on the other side.**

 **Summary: Scott and the rest of the Pack are about to learn of a surprisingly long kept secret!**

* * *

"Derek? What, what are you doin' here?" Asked one Scott McCall in a slightly confused manner as he hadn't been expecting the former Alpha to be at his house that day!

Along with Peter for that matter as well and he seemed stunned if the expression on his face was anything to go by. "I uhh… I learned something. Something that I needed to talk to you about right away."

Scott looked at Derek with concern in his eyes. "Does this have anything to do with whatever you were plannin' on doin' with your mom's claws?" He asked in concern as Kira came up behind him to see if everything was okay.

Prompting him to quickly tell her he wasn't sure just yet. "Yes, actually, it does."

"Is it something bad?"

"No, but its something that needs to be talked about anyway." Derek told him seriously.

"Oh, well the others are here if you wanna wait til later?"

Derek shook his head at that. "They'd eventually find out anyway so might as well be now." He said and raising Scott's curiousity even more over the whole thing.

Along with Kira's as well as she stared at the older Wolf in concern. "Uhh, alright. Come on in."

As the Hale men stepped through the front door as Scott and Kira moved to the side to allow them in, Peter stopped to stare at his former Beta. "Had I known, I… Probably still would have Bitten you regardless." Declared the man somewhat cryptically and confusing the two teens in the process before moving on.

The two shared a look before joining the two Hales with the others in the living room and instantly catching sight of the fact that Derek was staring intently at Agent McCall. Which only furthered the curiousity that was being had for both teens. Along with the others present aside from Stiles. "Scott's dad tryin' any trouble with you, Sourwolf?"

"No. At least not yet."

"Well that was helpful." Muttered the pale teen a bit sarcastically but Derek merely ignored him in favor of calling Melissa into the living room for an important reason before she headed off to work.

Once everyone was gathered and the former Alpha knew he had their attention, he began to speak. "As some of you know, I've been looking into my mother's few remaining belongings for a few answers to some questions I've had. And while I've found them… I've also found something else. Something I wasn't expecting at all."

"What is it, Der?" Wondered Cora curiously as she sat next to her cousin Malia.

Who was hand in hand with Stiles as Derek looked at his little sister. "I found that we have a brother, Cora. One that we never knew of for one reason or another."

"W-We do!?"

As that was some wild news! Though the young Brunette desperately wanted to know why their mother hadn't mentioned this other brother! Derek gave his attention back to Agent McCall, who was wondering what this had to do with him and the others present. "Mr. McCall, tell me… Do you remember sleeping with my mother, Talia Hale, years before the fire happened?" Asked the man in a calm and blunt manner and making eyes go wide as they hadn't expected that to happen!

Especially the good Agent himself! "Umm… No. I, I can't say I do. But then again my memory is a little spotty thanks to all the Alcohol I used to consume before I stopped." Replied Rafael ashamedly while Melissa's eyes narrowed at her former husband.

Derek sighed but nodded in understanding, fully expecting that thanks to what his mother had told him on the other side. "Well, let me refreshen your memory for you then. One night you're on your way to being drunk while my mother is grieving the loss of her husband after he lost his fight with a horrible disease. The two of you end up meeting at a bar and things happen..."

Of course what had actually happened is that his mother's husband, the man he thought of as his own father, hadn't survived an encounter with a rare form of Wolfsbane. "Wait… Are you sayin' that your mom and my dad had a kid together?" Asked Scott in stunned disbelief.

And feeling a pang for not ever having had a chance to meet this sibling. Derek merely nodded in silence as everyone else reared back in shock. Though in Melissa's case, she was also feeling a sense of hurt and anger for this having been kept from her. Rafael himself was feeling horrified to know he'd not only cheated on his wife with Talia Hale, but that he'd lost out on a chance with a child he had never known about. And would never get to meet because of the Hale Fire. "You know how I once told you that we're like brothers now, Scott?"

"Yeah. I do." Replied the young man as Liam snorted at the reminder of his Alpha and friend having said something along those lines to him as well!

"Well, it turns out that I was more right then I realized." Declared Derek and shock was felt through out the room even more so at this turn of events!

"You… You're my son!?"

Derek nodded with a tight expression on his face. "Yup. Hello, dad." He replied and the room practically exploded afterwards.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Evil to end it on a cliffhanger but I thought it worked.**


	124. Of Arthurian Lives And Dreams

**Of Arthurian**

 **Dreams And Lives**

 **Disclaimer: This is something of a teaser of an idea sent my way by Stand With Ward And Queen. Though if and when I get around to the actual thing, the beginning will be different compared to this.**

 **Summary: Plagued by dreams of a life that feels incredibly real, two of Beacon Hills' protectors reach out to one man who hopefully has the answers.**

* * *

" _We must not falter my comrades! For doing so shalt bring forth certain doom upon Camelot herself!_ " Cried out an urgent voice belonging to that of King Arthur himself as he and his Knights did battle against a viscious horde of monstrosities.

Monstrosities no doubt having been brought forth by the vile Morgana LeFay to end his life and take Camelot for her own vile ends. " _Fear not,_ _oh_ _King_ _of Kings_ _, for we shalt be victorious once again!_ " Boasted Lancelot as he took the head of one of their opponents.

A sudden impact to the ground sent the good King flying much to the horror of his Knights. And this impact would be what awoke one Scott McCall, True Alpha of Beacon Hills, California, from another oh so real feeling dream of his. One that had had him drenched in a cold sweat as he shot up in his bed while breathing heavily. "Ohh man… I am sick of these dreams..."

For the damn things had been plaguing him for almost two months now. The fact the dreams made it feel like he truly was King Arthur of Camelot was damned concerning and he hoped someone wasn't trying to screw with his head just so they could get to the Nemeton and use it for their own ends. Or some other kind of plan that would no doubt get people needlessly killed. "I gotta talk to Deaton about this…" Muttered the young man as he laid back down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

Hopefully his boss and mentor would have an idea of things…

 **Sometime Later At The Beacon Hills Animal Clinic**

To Scott's surprise, he found that Deaton wasn't alone as Derek was there too. And the older Wolf had something of a pensive and annoyed look on his face. "Uhh, I can come back later?"

"Considering when I look at you and immediately find myself thinking of King Arthur and wanting to give you sage advice? Probably may want to stick around, Scott." Derek told him and the young Alpha's eyes widened at that.

His eyes then narrowed for a moment as he studied Derek. "Huh. I look at you and think… Merlin. What the Hell is going on here?"

Derek just shrugged in a helpless manner as Deaton looked at the two. "Perhaps it would be best if you both explained to me what exactly is going on?"

And so they did. Telling him of how they'd been having dreams for two months. Of how Scott kept dreaming of himself as King Arthur, of how Derek dreamed he was the famous Wizard known as Merlin himself. Advisor and Wizard to Camelot's King and Court. They told the man of how the dreams felt so incredibly real and life like instead of just mere dreams. Scott even mentioned with clear annoyance on his face of how in these dreams, he saw Guinevere, who reminded him of Allison, with Lancelot, who reminded him of Jackson. And how those two thought they were being so secretive with their trysts when they really weren't. Reminding him a little too much of the second half of his Sophomore year for his liking where Jackson and Allison were concerned. As for Derek, some of his dreams had included encounters with Morgana, or Morgan LaFey, who reminded him too much of Kate Argent for his liking.

Once they were done, they looked at Deaton as he took it all in and thought it over. And after what felt like a really long time for the duo, the former Emissary began to speak up. "This… This is incredible, I have to say. As while I could be entirely wrong, but what you two are describing sounds an awful lot like experiencing past lives more than just dreaming something that feels incredibly real. Especially given the very close experiences you both are having. Though there has been some skepticism about this sort of phenomena."

"So you're saying we were King Arthur and Merlin in a past life and we're basically what, reincarnations of them?" Scott asked the Vet in a doubtful manner.

"Essentially? Yes."

"Alright… But Arthur wasn't anywhere close to being Hispanic from what I could tell in my dreams though."

"So if this is all real, then Peter's long held belief that the tales of King Arthur are nothing more then myths isn't much of a belief." Added Derek as he looked at Deaton, remembering how Peter had firmly claimed more then once that the stories of King Arthur and all that was related to him was nothing more then fanciful story telling.

"Precisely."

"Huh. He's just gonna love that." Hell, it gave him a pleasant feeling to know that he was gonna shake his Uncle's beliefs in the near future.

Even though he himself was having trouble with the whole thing. "And Scott? Something tells me that reincarnation doesn't exactly care about race in the grand scheme of things." Deaton told his young protege and he nodded thoughtfully at that.

"Right… So… Now what?"

"I… I honestly don't know right now."

His reply really didn't sit well with the two Wolves and both hoped he'd find an answer for them really soon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: How was that for a teaser? Stand, hope ya liked!**


	125. Hale Investigations

**Hale Investigations**

 **(Or Something**

 **Like That)**

 **Disclaimer: Just a fun little idea that came to mind recently.**

 **Summary: Cora's got a great idea. Derek's not so sure about it however.**

* * *

"You think I should do what now?" Asked one Derek Hale as he looked at his young sister, Cora with raised eyebrows.

Wondering if he actually heard her right. "I think you should start up your own Private Eye business."

"Okay, so I DID hear you correctly the first time."

Cora rolled her eyes while Braeden snickered. "Yeah, you might be old but you aren't _that_ old, Der."

"Gee, thank you. I feel _so_ much better now." Snarked the older Hale sarcastically while both ladies grinned at him.

"Oh, you're quite welcome. Quite welcome indeed, big brother dear. But seriously, do it."

Derek stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Firstly, I have no experience investigating anything. Secondly, why do you think I need to do this to begin with?" Asked the former Alpha and got disbelieving looks in return.

"Considering some of the s**t that happened in the Hills and you and the others had to look into it? I'd say you have the experience, babe." Braeden told him with an air of certainty about herself.

She got a nod of agreement from her future sister in law. "Plus, I bet Sheriff Stilinski could school you in a few things unless you wanted Brae here to do it."

"I'm… Not certain we'd get much done if that happened." Considered Derek thoughtfully and getting a look of disgust from his little sister.

"Ohh I _SO DIDN'T_ need to know that."

Both adults snickered in amusement at her reaction. Really, she didn't need or want to know about her brother's sex life. Especially when her own was seriously lacking and any guys worth her time were all the way back in Beacon Hills. Of course, not that she'd let any of _THEM_ know about any of that. Lycoan alone knew that Derek would probably be dancing for joy if she started trying anything with Scott since he loved that particular puppy like a brother. Even if he never actually said as much but she just _knew_. Cause that's just how younger siblings rolled don'tcha know. "I think Lil C's got a good idea, babe. Your senses would definitely let you have an advantage when looking into anything. And with the Hale funds you both haven't really touched for one reason or another, you don't have to worry about goin' under if you aren't gettin' much business."

Of course, she figured that a Hale starting something like a Detection agency would gain a lot of notice. Whether that was good or bad notice was anyone's guess of course. And anything he might miss, she could easily pick up thanks to her time as a Marshal and later on, a Mercenary. "Plus, it would give you something to do instead of sitting around all the time while we girls are out doing our thing."

"Your thing consists of going to College, Cora. Unless there's something you're not telling me?" Asked Derek with a pointed look at his sister with his arms crossed.

But she just smiled sweetly at him. "Other then starting bar fights for the pure fun of it? Nope, not a thing." Cora told him in such a sweet manner that Butter would probably taste ten times better just by being in her presence.

Her brother's eyes narrowed at her while a certain future sister in law just smirked. As she knew for a fact the bar fights bit was a real thing considering she _HERSELF_ had been involved once. Well… Maybe twice. But she wasn't gonna let on about that though! "Well, I guess the first thing I'll be investigating is those bar fights then."

"Good luck on that, brother dear, good luck on that." Smirked Cora in a taunting manner.

The two had a stare off that almost matched the intensity of the Rock and Hollywood Hulk Hogan until Derek walked off to make a few phone calls where starting a Detection agency was concerned. "Well, _that_ was surprisingly easy." Remarked Braeden in amusement. Though part of her thought that perhaps the remark about his just sitting around may have gotten to him more then they realized.

Smugness radiated from Cora as she spoke up. " _I know_."

Hail to the _Queen_ , baby. Hail to the _Queen_.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh.**


	126. Ye Old Mayor Of The Hills

**Ye Old**

 **Mayor Of**

 **The Hills**

 **Disclaimer: A fun little idea I thought of while thinking of another use for some time travel shenanigans. Takes place a few days after the final half of season six. The final two Ito Betas (Jiang and Tierney) are NOT dead as Agent McCall had a lightbulb moment and brought his own man with him for transport of the two's safety. They are now full fledged McCall Pack members.**

 **Summary: Ever wonder who the Mayor of Beacon Hills is? The answer may surprise you!**

* * *

"So does anybody have a clue why we got called to City Hall of all places?" Wondered Theo Raeken as he looked around the place, hoping to uncover a clue of some kind.

Jiang was doing much the same with a suspicious look on his face. "Nope, just that it was at the request of the Mayor." Informed Scott with a sigh.

As he'd been enjoying the little nap he'd been having with Malia next to him until his mom woke them up to let them know about the call she'd gotten from City Hall of all places. "It could be that with recent events, the Mayor's decided that a conversation with all of us is needed." Theorized Deaton.

Since it was especially possible the Mayor had learned a few things due to recent events and thought a talk with them was needed. "Here's to hoping the Mayor's not working with Monroe." Muttered Parrish somewhat darkly.

Gaining nods of agreement in return as that was the last thing they needed. "At least the Mayor has a good fashion sense for the décor in this place."

This got Lydia looks from the others but she just rolled her eyes. "Fashionless heathens, the lot of you."

Stiles just smiled at his girlfriend but kept quiet. "My idea of fashion is if its practical or not." Remarked Malia with a shrug.

"Despite my attempts to the contrary."

An unrepentent grin came the Redhead's way from the Werecoyote as a figure came from down the hall. "Ah, the Mayor will see you now." Declared the figure with a bow.

Which got him looks from the others aside from Jiang and Lydia as bowing wasn't normally a thing that was done with them. "What, you guys never been bowed to before? Its a sign of politeness and respect." Muttered the boy with an eyeroll as Lydia nodded in agreement.

The figure just smiled. "It is quite alright, Soo-San. For I am not offended by this due to it not being a regular part of American Culture."

Even if he did think it would be a good thing to have integrated into American society. But that was neither here nor there. "Come, the Mayor is waiting." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Um, do I look presentable enough?" Wondered Melissa quietly to Chris as they began walking down the hall.

Who couldn't help but grin at her in amusement. "I'd like to think so."

"You're just saying that aren't you?"

"Of course not." He replied easily enough.

"I knew I should have taken a few minutes to change out of my uniform." Grumbled the mother of Scott McCall.

And got wrapped up and pulled close to Chris, who then kissed the top of her head while Scott tried to ignore it all. As it was still fairly weird for him to even think about where those two were concerned. "You look great, Melissa. I promise."

His sincerity made her smile at him as they and the others made their way to the office of the Mayor of Beacon Hills. "You know, it occurs to me that I don't even remember who won the last Mayoral election." Reflected Sheriff Stilinski thoughtfully.

"Considering how bad things were getting, not surprising." Scott said with a small but worried frown on his face.

 _I hope Gerard didn't somehow put someone in that's gonna want us dead._

"Aww man, I hope the Mayor's not gonna want to kill us or cause problems for the town. That could wait a month or two at least." Grumbled Liam and gained various agreements from the others.

Deaton included surprisingly enough! Gaining him looks in the process. "What? I strongly feel we need a breather after the Hunters and the Anuk-Ite."

"Right, makes sense. Especially if I actually want to be able to make it to graduation at the Academy."

"You need not worry, the Mayor simply wishes to speak with you." Informed their guide as he brought the McCall Pack to the doors of the Mayor's office.

And without further adu, he opened the doors and moved to the side to allow them to go in. What they found on the inside however, was not what they were expecting! "K-Kira!?" Gasped out Scott in pure shock.

"Uh-huh!"

Though her hair was shorter, was dressed in a fashionable light green dress, radiated power, and seemed a little older then what she should be. Lydia was the first to rush to her with a scream and hugged her friend. "Oh my God! How'd you pull this joke!?"

Kira just laughed as the others just stared in a dumbfounded manner at the sight before them. "Its not a joke actually."

"Its not?"

"Nope. All legit. Paperwork included." Noted the older Kira somewhat sourly.

Lydia just laughed while being damned curious about everything. "How… You're… Mayor, do your parents know!?"

As this was a bit much for the Sheriff! Kira turned her attention to the good Sheriff. "Of course they do. Even if they weren't exactly enthused about it. But time travel lets you get away with stuff." She told him brightly.

"Time travel?"

"Uh-huh!"

The man simply turned to the stunned and silent duo of Scott and Stiles. "When I made those remarks about time travel and the Fountain of Youth, I wasn't wanting either of you to take it literally and somehow make it happen!"

Amused snorts escaped both Kira and Lydia as the two boys turned to look at him. "Hey, we didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't know the first thing to even get it to happen!" Stiles added fervently with a rapid nod of his head.

The older man narrowed his eyes at the two for a good minute before looking back at the Mayor of Beacon Hills. "So… Time Travel huh?"

"Yep. Got sent back about 40 years. Kinda sucked as I had to stay away from certain things but I learned a lot. Even got to be a Roadie a couple times in the 80's."

"Right." Was all the Sheriff could think to say.

Some time in Eichen might be good for him after all… "Anyways. I just wanted to meet up with you guys to let you know I'm back in town and that I have your backs on anything that you guys might need. Especially if another situation like with those Hunters comes up again."

"Umm… You're not gonna send me to Hell again are you?" Asked Theo with his hand up in the air in a somewhat nervous manner.

Kira looked at him for a moment. "Do you want me to send you back there?"

"Uhh, not particularly."

"Then you have nothing to worry about as long as you're not doing anything that goes against the town or the Pack."

"Umm… Right, I'll, I'll remember that."

Liam snickered and almost flipped off Theo before remembering where he was when the other boy glared at him for the snickers. "You're not gonna kick my ass now that Scott and I are together, are you?"

Now Malia was fairly certain she could kick her older friend's ass but it was better to know then not know and all that crap. But Kira just smiled at her while Scott seemed a little nervous. "Considering I'm married now? Of course not." She told her friend while a certain Alpha felt a pang of jealousy well up in him.

"Oh, that's… That's good."

Color Malia surprised then! "Now, why don't you all take a seat and we'll discuss a few things."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was fun!**


	127. The Immortal Wolf

**The Immortal Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: Been watching the 'Highlander' films and this came to mind. This ignores anything to do with the last film called 'The Source' and the Gathering has yet to happen.**

 **Summary: What if Scott McCall wasn't only a Werewolf, but a centuries old Immortal?**

* * *

"My true name is Ty'Se-Oh, and I am the last of an early civilization from before recorded history that helped give rise to the Olmec peoples." Declared Scott McCall to a room full of his friends at the McCall household.

One he'd been living in for almost a decade and even taken great pains to have it become a holy site in order to avoid unwanted issues. "Umm… Scott? Even for us, that's impossible." Lydia told him with an air of certainty about her while still wondering just how the Hell he managed to come back from a wound that should have killed him. And if whether or not the whole experience had seriously screwed with his head!

"Uhh, why's that?" Wondered Liam curiously.

Who'd been the first Beta Scott had made in the last 50 years due to a life and death situation the two had found themselves in. "Other then that they gradually faded away over the centuries as modern Mexico came to be?"

"Oh."

Scott just smiled at his young Redheaded friend. "It helps that I'm immortal."

"Is this why you and Mrs. Yukimura seem so unnaturally at ease with one another?" Wondered Stiles curiously while practically ignoring the bombshell that had just been dropped.

"Heh, yeah. Now if it wasn't for Lycoan, I'd just be a plain old immortal. But the asshole wanted to see what would happen if an immortal was Bit by a Werewolf. Other then becoming a Werewolf, nothing much happened." Of course, he took the man's head in a fit of rage later on as he hadn't been too thrilled with the man for trying to enslave him to his will.

"Immortality is real!?" Finally spoke up Mason in excitement.

"Yep! Seen more then most others have aside from maybe another immortal."

"Whoa, intense." A chuckle escaped Scott over how the kid was just so easily accepting.

The long lived Wolf is also the reason why Deucalion never lost his shit and formed the Alpha Pack thanks to the fact he didn't trust Gerard Argent one bit. Ending with him taking the old man's head and firmly declaring that Hunting in Beacon Hills was officially off limits to everyone. This had later prevented the Hales from being set on fire as well. Now what Stiles didn't know is the fact that he's adopted due to the fact his father is immortal and had fallen in love with his mother and promised her he would raise Stiles as his own. "So because you're immortal, you were able to survive your heart getting shot to pieces?" Cora asked of him in a skeptical manner.

He nodded. "Yeah. Only way I can truly die is if my head is sliced off. And if another immortal does it, they are able to take my Quickening. Which is essentially my power and all my knowledge and memories. It can be an… Explosive event too."

"Ugh, I think my brain just melted." Moaned Kira, gaining chuckles from Scott and a few others in the process.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Right, didn't really go anywhere but that wasn't the point. Just was something to get out of my head. Which is what I did! WOOO!**


	128. The Other Path

**The Other Path**

 **Disclaimer: Had this pop into mind recently where instead of a Werewolf, Scott becomes a Hunter after he meets, falls in love, and marries Allison.**

 **Summary: After years of being a Hunter of Werewolves, Scott McCall-Argent goes down another path.**

* * *

"Scott!? What the Hell are you doing!?" Asked Allison Argent with a worried frown on her face as she kept her bow at the ready.

Which was unfortunately aimed at her serious looking husband as he stood in front of a mixed group of Werewolves, Humans, and other Supernatural types in a small mountain town. "I'm protecting them."

"Protecting!? They are the enemy we are supposed to be protecting others from!"

He damned well knew that! But all her loving husband did was shake his head. "That's your grandfather talking, Allie. You know we ONLY hunt those who do others harm. THESE people have done NOTHING but try and live peacefully." Argued the young man who was tired of all the killing.

And had been horrified to know that some of the ones they'd killed in the past hadn't even deserved it to begin with! It was a damned miracle his eyes weren't a deep blue due to the innocent lives he'd unknowingly taken over the years. Allison's eyes began to glisten as she stared at the man she had loved for years, who'd only recently been turned into a beast and had refused to do the right thing. "This isn't you talking, Scott! Its that beast in you! But if you come back with me, we can save you!"

"You mean by having me commit suicide like a supposed 'true Argent' would do? Which is a COWARD'S way to do something by the way. Your grandfather has gotten into your head and twisted things around to the point I don't even recognize you anymore, Allison." Scott told her sadly.

The old bastard had been doing it ever since Victoria had been Bitten during a fight with a particularly brutal Alpha. Though when he thought about it now in light of recent events, Scott felt the only reason he was being brutal is due to how threatened he was by the might of the Argent family and their allies. "No! You're wrong! He's only helped me to become a better Hunter!"

He sighed sadly at her refusal to see things for how they truly were. Something her father had long ago seen for himself and had walked away from it all. And last Scott knew, his mom was dating the man and still hadn't a clue about Werewolves and the like. Which he was fine with as his mom shouldn't have to deal with any of the crap that came with that kind of knowledge. Shaking his head at his wife, Scott spoke up. "Leave, Allison, these people have done nothing wrong and they are under my protection now." He told her with a steely voice full of authority.

Sniffling came from her while she looked at him unhappily. "F-Fine… If that's, if that's how you want this to be, then I'll go. But I can't promise anything if there's a next time between us." Allison told him, hoping it would perhaps change his mind.

But he merely nodded much to her disappointment. "I figured. Goodbye, Allison."

And with that, he and his new found friends turned and walked away from her. "Goodbye, Scott… I'll always love you." Whispered the heartbroken Hunter before turning and walking away.

Not even realizing that a few of the town's residents was causing the town to disappear from view to make it hard for anyone to find.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that happened!**


	129. Whom So Ever

**Whom So Ever**

 **Disclaimer/Author's Note: To the Stiles Stilinski dick riding fuckwit who chose to trash three of my fics (and my stuff in general) and then had the nerve to request a Stiles and Ray fic, firstly, learn to spell, its 'written', not 'ridden'. Secondly, Stiles ain't shit, nor is he the supposedly smartest around, and let's be real, a lot of the later plans were Scott's, not Stiles'. Thirdly, so what if I got Lydia's lineage wrong? It happens, so no need to get all snippy about it. And also? Its okay to change things up and its called flexibility. Perhaps you should learn it. This ALSO applies to my turning Stiles into a Deputy rather then some FBI Agent in that Teen Wolf/The Flash crossover titled 'Caitlin's Powers'. Fourthly, its called keeping a secret from someone. Thus, why Caitlin never knew about the Supernatural in full until then cause they wanted to keep her safe and all that.**

 **So I have NOTHING to fix and you can take your little high horse Stiles ass dick riding nonsense on somewhere else. I'm free to give Scott as many Betas as I want in a fic, as its MY right. Same as its MY right to not treat a certain character like you think they should be treated. Lastly, if my stuff sucks so much, why are you reading it? If my stuff sucks so much as you claim, why am I getting so many follows, favorites, reviews, and even requests to continue for more? If you think you can do better, then put up or shut the Hell up and get the Hell on to somewhere else and stop hiding behind the guest feature like a little punk. And no, I am NOT doing the Ray and Stiles thing.**

 **Now that that's addressed, on to the fun stuff. This came to me while watching Marvel's 'Thor' recently. Along with thinking of an old 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' fic that featured Xander finding Mjolnir and becoming the new Thor and the story involving 'Smallville' and a few other 'DC' and Greek Mythology elements while watching the movie. Keep in mind, its been awhile since I saw the fight scene between Scott and Douglas so some things might be wrong. So no need to get your panties in a bunch if something isn't correct.**

 **Summary: During the battle with Douglas the Nazi Alpha, Scott unexpectedly gains some help.**

* * *

As the battle against Douglas the Nazi Alpha and his Ghost Riders continued, Scott was honestly starting to lean towards praying for a damned miracle due to how bad the fight was going due to the superior numbers against him, Malia, Theo, and Peter. But he wasn't gonna quit as it wasn't in him to do that and so many lives were counting on him. Him and those with him in the fight against Douglas and his controlled Ghost Riders. "Come now, Scott, this battle is pointless. I have the clear advantage here. Submit to my authority or die by my hand."

Scott looked up at him while breathing heavily and on all fours. "You're gonna have to kill me cause I'll never submit to you." Growled the young Alpha.

Earning himself a sneer from the older man as his hand squeezed on a rock and suddenly, found himself undergoing a transformation. One that had bolts of Lightning hitting him from the darkened skies and practically energizing him as the battles around him and Douglas stopped to watch what was going on. "SCOTT!" Yelled Malia in worry for her friend and Alpha while Peter and Theo merely worried they were about to be down an ally in this battle.

But their worries and fears were for not as the Lightning show soon vanished, leaving Scott undamaged but changed in appearance. As now, he was dressed in an armored dark blue and metallic grey outfit with a long swirling red colored cape. In his left hand was now a hammer as well that had electricity arcing around it. "What the Hell?" Asked Peter in stunned disbelief as this wasn't normal in any way!

Then again… Normal hadn't necessarily been a thing in awhile in the old homestead as it is! Douglas tensed as Scott raised the hammer up and began to read aloud. "Whomsoever be worthy, shall wield the power of Thor and the hammer of Mjolnir."

And Douglas, being a well learned man, did NOT like the sound of that at all! Peter and Theo were just looking on in disbelief while Malia wasn't sure what to think. "Well… I guess I got the miracle I was hopin' for." Muttered Scott with a shake of the head before focusing on Douglas.

 **Elsewhere**

In an opulent throne room, an aging one eyed man stood upright in shock from his throne, ignoring what was going on in front of him as his subjects quickly grew worried. This man was none other then Odin Allfather, the Norse God and King of the Asgardian Pantheon. Looking in one direction where a window was, he began to laugh in a joyous manner before looking to his subjects. "It seems that Mjolnir has finally been found by a worthy user!" Announced the man happily while his wife, Frigga, quickly brought forth an item that would allow them to look upon this new bearer as their people rejoiced.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: More might or might not be done with this. We'll see what the future holds. And the next time someone under the guest feature oh so 'boldly' trashes me again, I'll re-activate the review moderation feature. Making it hard for you to be seen at all.**


	130. Inheritor Of The Dragon

**Inheritor Of**

 **The Dragon**

 **Disclaimer: A fun little idea I thought up and I may do other versions of it later. Crossover with Power Rangers and ignores Cora leaving.**

 **Summary: Cora Hale gains the power of the Dragon.**

* * *

For as long as Cora Hale could remember, a special golden coin had been a part of her family's collection of oddities and the like in their family vault. The coin had come to them when an ancestor of theirs married the man who possessed it and claimed it had great power. Power he only swore to use if there was ever a dire need for it. Which meant no one had ever seen the so called power and over time, came to believe it just didn't exist. Even Peter didn't really think too much on it and he was the type to be willing to believe in various things. Which, as Cora later thought, was most likely because he was always looking for ways to gain power that he felt was rightfully his. And with the arrival of the Dread Doctors and all they were doing, Cora had lately taken to wearing the coin around her neck as a form protection and good luck. Even if it was unlikely to happen but she just didn't really care.

Especially so once the Doctors had managed to bring back the legendary Beast of Gevaudan. A rare form of Werewolf and one Scott was lucky enough to not have been killed by in the library thanks to Braeden and Malia showing up in time. Unfortunately however, Cora would have the bad luck to be in an area of Beacon Hills when the thing decided to show up and cause havoc. Several deaths had even already occurred thanks to the monster's rampage and nothing was slowing it down. Cora even had a trail of blood going down the side of her face due to her own attempts to try and stop the monster. "I… I don't know if the whole thing about you having power within you is true, but if it is… I could really use it to help stop this thing." Murmured Cora in a soft voice as she closed her hand around the coin as she and several others hid behind an over turned car.

Screams for back up and better weapons could be heard as several Deputies tried in vain to stop the Beast, causing her to wince at the sounds that were being heard. Which made a young girl with Cora whimper in fear, causing her to look down at the young girl. "Its gonna be okay, alright? We'll make it through this one way or another." She told the young girl in a firm and serious voice.

Causing the young girl to look at her. "Really?"

"Really, really." Confirmed Cora while hoping like Hell she'd turn out to be right.

A loud roar was heard by the Beast as a Deputy went flying with a horrified scream as Cora's hand began to glow. "Your hand is glowing!"

Cora looked down in surprise and sure enough, a bright glow was escaping from her hand. And with the glow, came a voice she didn't recognize telling her that the Power recognized itself to be in good hands. Further adding on to its words by telling the young She-Wolf of a way to finally activate the coin's powers. Causing her to raise her eyebrows in surprise and doubt, but at this point, willing to try anything if it meant beating back the Beast. "Well… Here goes…"

Slowly, Cora stood up and walked past their barrier to allow the Beast to see her, ignoring the pleas to come back to safety by the little girl and the others present with the two of them. Snapping the necklace that held the coin away from her neck, Cora held the coin in the direction of the Beast and spoke loudly. "ITS MORPHIN' TIME!"

A bright green light surrounded her and Cora felt her self be awashed in a great feeling of power like she'd never felt before. Even swearing she could hear the faint sound of a creature's roar. One that reminded her of something she'd once seen on the news but for the life of her could not place it at that point. " _You will do well as the new Green Dragon Ranger, Cora Hale._ " Spoke a deep voice and the young She-Wolf couldn't help but feel proud to be told that.

And with that, the bright green light faded and she was now covered in in a green and white outfit with a golden armored chest piece. Strapped to her side was a small dagger as well that contained a great source of power and in the middle of her belt, was the coin that had long been in her family. "She just became the Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!" Called out a stunned voice.

The Beast stared at her in slight confusion and perhaps annoyance as it felt threatened by the now strangely dressed figure. Cora took a deep breath and schooled her features into a serious expression despite the fact it couldn't be seen behind her helmet. The fact her family had somehow been in possession of something that could make one a Power Ranger for years was shocking but she was damned grateful for it happening! "Alright, its time to send you packing before you can cause more pain and destruction!"

She received a growl from the Beast but Cora didn't let that intimidate her any as she charged at it with a yell. A yell that was over shadowed by the Beast's loud roar as it charged at her as well. Eager to end this would be threat to its destructive ways.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now that was fun! Especially doing something involving Cora!**


End file.
